Harry Potter und die Macht der Druiden
by Marauderfriends
Summary: Nach dem 6. Band. Wird Harry Voldemort endlich ein Ende setzen können? Eine Geschichte über Liebe, die Alles überwinden kann! KEIN SLASH! DETAILLIERTE EROTIK! Und zwei Autorinnen!
1. Proclaim

Also, erst einmal die Pflicht vor der Kür:

* * *

_**Proclaim:**_

_Alle Figuren (bis auf Evanna und Catherine und Josh) sind nicht unser geistiges Eigentum, sondern das von J. K. Rowling. Wir haben keinerlei finanzielles Interesse daran, etwas zu veröffentlichen, sondern nur einen Heidenspaß daran, unsere eigene Phantasie umzusetzen und lieb gewonnene Figuren nicht in der Versenkung verschwinden zu lassen!

* * *

_

**Anmerkung des Autors: **

Diese Geschichte ist eine Co-Produktion zwischen zwei Autorinnen, nämlich **RemusBride **und **BineBlack**. Viele von euch kennen uns schon aus unseren eigenen Geschichten „_Back to life", „Wolfsbraut" und „Das Schwert der Druiden" (RemusBride) bzw. „Harry Potter und das letzte Gefecht", „Anfänge" und „Liebe durch Raum und Zeit" (BineBlack)._

Wir wollten endlich mal was Neues probieren – mit neuen Charakteren und völlig neuer Handlung, diese Geschichte zählt also zu keiner unserer Trilogien - und werden deshalb eine gemeinsame Geschichte schreiben. Immer abwechselnd, Kapitel für Kapitel. Ich, also das Binchen, fange an.

Der neue NickName ist dafür da, dass wir Beide auch ja jede Review von Euch bekommen! Wir sind nämlich beide regelrecht süchtig und ich hoffe, Ihr tippt Euch die Fingerchen wund!

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_Nach dem 6. Buch: Wieder hat es neue Verluste gegeben. Harry Potter hat es so satt, ständig zusehen zu müssen, wie um ihn herum lieb gewonnene Menschen für SEINE Sache ihr Leben geben. Doch damit soll jetzt Schluss sein. Denn endlich ist er volljährig und kann sich dem Kampf seines Lebens stellen. Allein! _

_Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Denn er hat Freunde, die ihn niemals im Stich lassen würden. Und mit der Hilfe von zwei neuen Verbündeten bekommt er auch das wieder, was ihm so schmerzlich entrissen wurde. Denn nicht Alle, die wir tot glauben, sind für immer verloren …_

_Geplante Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Remus/OC, Sirius/OC – und eventuell Snape/OC bzw. Ron/Hermine.

* * *

_

**Danksagungen:**

Vielen Dank an all **die Reviewer**, die uns Beiden (bisher noch getrennt) treu geblieben sind! Wir hoffen, dass Ihr es weiter seid und freuen uns wie die Kekse auf Eure nächsten Reviews! °Zwinker!°

* * *

Und nicht vergessen: Ihr lest hier eine **M-Rating Story**! Also wird es hier und da detaillierte Erotik zwischen Mann und Frau geben! Und wenn Ihr **SLASH** sucht, seid Ihr bei uns falsch! GANZ FALSCH!

* * *

Okay. Nur noch eine, der winzigen, üblichen Notizen: **AN ALLE SCHWARZLESER!** Bitte, seid so lieb und lasst den Mist! Es ist recht frustrierend, wenn man sieht, dass die Geschichte von Tausenden von Leuten gelesen worden ist, aber grade mal ein Bruchteil mit uns armen Autorinnen hat und einen kurzen Kommi hinterlässt! Und das, wo wir beide doch so review-süchtig sind! Wir verlangen gar nicht viel. Nur, wenn Ihr ein Kapitel zu Ende lest, ein kurzes ‚Gut' oder ‚Schlecht'! Okay!


	2. Liguster Weg Nummer 4

**Liguster Weg Nummer 4**

Mit weit geöffneten Augen lag Harry Potter auf seinem Bett und starrte das Zifferblatt der Uhr auf seinem Nachtisch an. Nun ja, nicht SEIN Nachttisch. Oder sein Bett. Nein, es war _Dudleys_ Nachttisch und _Dudleys_ Bett. Hier in diesem Haus gehörten ihm nur der große Schrankkoffer neben der Zimmertür und die Kleider darin. Die Klamotten, in denen er grade steckte, gehörten ebenfalls seinem Cousin, einem rosagesichtigem, fetten Muggel, der für ihn nicht mehr übrig hatte als Häme und Schläge. Aber das würde bald vorbei sein.

Sein Herz schlug exakt unisono mit dem Sekundenzeiger der tickenden, billigen Uhr. Noch 1 Minute. Dann wäre er endlich frei! Volljährig und könnte endlich das tun, was offensichtlich seit seiner Geburt vorbestimmt war. Den größten und gefährlichsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten zu töten – und vermutlich selbst dabei zu sterben.

Die Aussicht auf seinen eigenen Tod schreckte den fast 17-jährigen nicht wirklich. Seitdem er 11 Jahre alt war, schwebte diese Möglichkeit wie das berühmte Damokles-Schwert über Harrys verwuschelten, unzähmbaren, dunklen Haarschopf. Und was würde er verlieren, wenn er starb? Seine Familie? Er hatte nicht einmal so etwas. Die Einzigen, die er als etwas Derartiges bezeichnen konnte, waren in diesem Haus und würden vermutlich drei Kreuze machen, wenn er endlich von hier verschwand und nie wiederkehrte!

Und sonst? Er hatte Freunde. Gute Freunde. Freunde, die ihr Leben für ihn opfern würden! Das wusste er. Und genau darin lag das Problem … Sie würden es vermutlich müssen, wenn er sich nicht von ihnen fern hielt.

Seinen Paten Sirius Black hatte dieses Schicksal bereits letztes Jahr kurz vor den Ferien ereilt. Sein Tod hatte den Jungen fast umgebracht! Zu sehen, wie das letzte Bindeglied zwischen ihm und seiner echten Familie, seinen Eltern einfach so verschwand, hatte ihm das Gefühl zu ersticken gegeben! Verflucht, Sirius war sogar mehr gewesen, als ein dummes Bindeglied zu einer Vergangenheit, die er nicht kannte und trotzdem so innig herbeisehnte. Sirius WAR seine Familie gewesen! Alles, was er jemals so hatte titulieren wollen! Jetzt war er tot. Genauso wie Lily und James Potter. Und in diesem Frühjahr war sogar Dumbledore, der Direktor seiner Schule und fast schon väterliche Freund, für ihn gestorben. Für SEINE Sache.

In Harrys Kopf hatte der Kampf gegen Voldemort mittlerweile etwas Persönliches bekommen. Alle starben, weil Harry sterben sollte. Doch dieses Jahr nicht! Dieses Jahr würde er dem Ganzen ein Ende setzten! Und wenn er dafür sterben musste, dann sollte es so sein! Aber er würde keine Unschuldigen mehr mit sich reißen!

Noch 15 Sekunden … 10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 …

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er die Augen fest zusammenkniff und auf etwas wartete. Irgendein Gefühl, eine Veränderung. Immerhin wurde diesem Moment der Volljährigkeit so viel beigemessen! Aber es geschah nichts. Gar nichts. Das Zimmer lag, weiterhin voller Schatten, ruhig vor ihm.

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Sich das alte, abgewetzte, Kilometer zu große T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehend durchquerte er sein Zimmer, um seine eigenen Sachen hervorzukramen. Er wollte nichts von hier mitnehmen, wenn er dieses Haus verließ! Keiner sollte ihm sagen können, er schaffe es nicht allein.

Einen winzigen Augenblick blieb er so wie er war, das T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen, Brust und Bauch nackt, und seufzte. Allein. Das, was er nie wieder hatte sein wollen.

Zum ersten Mal seit er bei den Dursleys in diesem Sommer angekommen war, blinzelte er echte Tränen fort – er würde nicht weinen. Egal, was geschah. Er würde endlich erwachsen sein!

Ein leises Klopfen riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken, er zog sich das T-Shirt endgültig über den Kopf und wandte sich blinzelnd um. Ohne seine Brille war er kurzsichtig wie eine Fledermaus. Er machte einen weißen Schatten vor dem Fenster aus und ging zurück, um dieses zu öffnen. Seine Schneeeule Hedwig flog ins Zimmer und klapperte begrüßen mit dem Schnabel.

„Hey, Hedwig!" Er schenkte ihr ein bei ihm recht selten gewordenes kleines Lächeln und wollte zurück zum Schrankkoffer, um ihr ein paar Eulenkekse zu spendieren, doch erneut klapperte die Eule mit dem Schnabel und hüpfte auf und ab.

„Was hast Du denn?" fragte Harry irritiert und griff nun doch nach seiner Brille. Als er sie aufsetzte, erkannte er den Grund für ihr Gebaren. Hedwig streckte ihm einen Fuß entgegen, an dem eine Pergament-Rolle befestigt war. Vermutlich ein Brief von Hermine oder Ron. Sie hatten ihm Unzählige geschrieben. Und er hatte sie kaum beantwortet, in der Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann aufgeben würden. Leider hatte er nicht mit Hermines Sturkopf gerechnet – und auch Ron, normalerweise der Schreibfaulste von ihnen Dreien, war förmlich zu Höchstleistungen aufgelaufen, was Eulenpost betraf.

Seufzend löste er das Band, mit dem die Pergament-Rolle befestigt war und wollte sie recht achtlos auf sein Bett werfen, als ihm ein Siegel ins Auge stach. Schwarzes Wachs, aus dem ein großes, verschnörkeltes ‚B' ragte.

B?

Unwillkürlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, als versuche ihm sein Herz aus dem Hals zu springen, während er das Schreiben fixierte, als drohe allein von seiner Anwesenheit tödliche Gefahr. Vermutlich lag er damit nicht einmal falsch. Denn die Familie, der dieses Sigel gehörte, hatte nur eine Handvoll guter Menschen hervorgebracht. Es war das Familien-Siegel der Blacks.

Im ersten Impuls wollte er seinen Zauberstab darauf richten und es in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Von dieser Familie konnte nichts Gutes kommen! Gar nichts. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits in der Hand. Seinen neuen. Nicht mehr der Bruder von Voldemorts Zauberstab, denn der war an dem Abend, an dem Dumbledore von Severus Snape getötet worden und Harry diesem gefolgt war, zerbrochen. Sein jetziger war aus schwarzem Ebenholz, mit einer Drachenherz-Faser. Doch etwas ließ ihn zögern. Oder, besser gesagt – seine Neugier ließ ihn zögern.

Fast zehn Minuten wanderte Harry im Raum auf und ab, beugte sich zu dem Pergament hinunter, hob es auf und warf es zurück auf die Bettdecke. Er fütterte Hedwig, zog sich eine seiner Hogwarts-Schuluniformen an – die einzige Kleidung, die ihm wirklich passte – und kehrte dann doch wieder zurück zum Bett. Nach diesen 10 Minuten seufzte er frustriert, schnappte sich das Ding und entrollte es. Es explodierte nicht. Also begann er zu lesen …

* * *

„Und Du glaubst wirklich, er hat Probleme?" Ängstlich wandte Hermine Granger sich um und suchte die Straße mit den Augen nach potentiellen Gefahren ab. Seitdem Dumbledore tot war, machten die Todesser kaum noch einen Hehl aus ihren Aktivitäten. Sie raubten und mordeten ganz offen. Es war keine gute Idee, in diesen frühen Morgenstunden allein auf offener Straße herumzulungern.

Der große, schlaksige, rothaarige Junge warf ihr einen kurzen Blick von der Seite zu. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Mine. Diese bekloppten Muggel hatten GITTER vor seinen FENSTERN! Wer weiß, was die sich jetzt haben einfallen lassen! Ich werde nicht rumsitzen und warten. Wenn Harry meine Hilfe braucht, dann kriegt er sie!"

„Ich wollte auch nicht damit sagen, dass es bei mir anders aussieht! Aber er ist erst seit ungefähr 3 Stunden volljährig! Vielleicht will er sich ja verabschieden …" Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als ihr bewusst wurde, was für einen Blödsinn sie grade im Begriff war zu sagen. „Vermutlich hast Du Recht, Ron", seufzte sie niedergeschlagen. „Er würde keine überflüssige Sekunde bei ihnen bleiben." Harry hatte solche herzlosen Verwandten einfach nicht verdient … Das Leben war manchmal so ungerecht!

Ron Weasley nickte nur mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck, ehe er weiter die Straße entlang stapfte. Als Hermine jedoch erneut einen ängstlichen Blick über die Schulter warf, grinste er sie an.

„Hilft es Dir, wenn ich verspreche, Dich zu beschützen?" fragte er mit einem Funkeln in den braunen Augen und prompt errötete sie so heftig, dass es selbst in der schummrigen Straßenbeleuchtung zu sehen war. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während sie ihn anfunkelte.

„Ooooh, Du bist soo doof, Ronald!"

Diese Äußerung verursachte einen weiteren Heiterkeitsanfall ihres Freundes und sie schnaubte nur.

Etwa 10 Minuten später bogen sie in den Liguster Weg und suchten Nummer 4. Als sie es endlich gefunden hatten, warf Hermine einen zweifelnden Blick auf die Tür.

„Und Du bist sicher, dass es das richtige Haus ist? Es sieht so – normal aus." So wie Ron die Dursleys beschrieben hatte und was sie von Harry her wusste hatte sie kein kleines Reihenhaus erwartet, sonder eher die Marke „Schloss mit Feuer speiendem Drachen" alias Tante Petunia davor.

Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Du bist doch die große Briefe-Schreiberin. Und Du sendest sie alle an Nummer 4, oder!"

Sie nickte ergeben, ehe sie leise fragte: „Und was machen wir jetzt?" Zweifelnd sah sie das Haus an. Alle Fenster waren dunkel – kein Wunder, waren es doch grade mal Drei Uhr in der Nacht. Sie hätten wirklich bis zum Morgen warten können – denn sie konnten ja jetzt schlecht klingeln, oder?

Während sie noch in diesem Gedanken gefangen war, war Ron bereits einen Schritt nach vorn getreten und hatte seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche gezogen. Sein „BOMBADA!" hallte durch die ganze Straße, genauso wie das Geräusch der zersplitternden Tür.

Harry, eine Etage höher, fuhr aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Was war das? Verfluchter Mist! Er war noch nicht einmal einen Tag volljährig und schon stürmten die Todesser das Haus der Dursleys, das ihm die letzten Jahre Schutz geboten hatte? Er ergriff seinen Zauberstab, während er Tante Petunias erschrockenen Schrei hörte, und stürzte aus dem Zimmer! Er würde kämpfen bis zum Tod, wenn es sein musste!

Draußen starrte Hermine die zertrümmerte Haustür an, bevor sie völlig fassungslos fragte: „Bist Du jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt, Weasley!"

Ron schien eine Antwort nicht wirklich für nötig zu halten, denn er ergriff ihr Handgelenk und stieg mit ihr zusammen einfach über die Holzsplitter. „Harry?" rief er laut, doch im nächsten Moment zischte ein Fluch auf ihn zu.

„Pristori!" schrie Hermine und der Fluch knallte gegen die Wand neben ihnen. Sie nahmen eine Bewegung neben sich wahr und schossen beide Lähmzauber in diese Richtung. Ihr Gegner wich ihnen geschickt aus, sprang über das Treppengeländer und kam vor ihnen auf dem Boden auf. Ein dreifaches „STU…" hallte durch den Flur, ehe das Licht aufflackerte und Hermine und Ron sich blinzelnd Harry gegenübersahen. Alle drei wirkten, als ständen sie grade einem Geist gegenüber.

„Harry?"

„Ron? Hermine?"

„Geht es Dir gut?"

„Was macht ihr hier? Verflucht, fast hätte ich euch die Köpfe abgehext!"

„WAS GEHT HIER VOR?" ertönte eine vierte, donnernde Stimme und Vernon Dursley erschien am oberen Treppenabsatz. Sein Gesicht war puterrot und der Walross-Bart zitterte gefährlich, während er die Treppe halb hinunter kam! Er starrte seine zertrümmerte Tür an, ehe er kreischte: „Petunia! Ruf die Polizei! Sofort!"

Harry konnte hören, wie seine Tante etwas schluchzte, was wie „Die schöne Tür" klang. Er verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„Was macht ihr hier?" wiederholte er seine bereits gestellte Frage, ohne auf das verdächtig nach Herzinfarkt aussehende Gebaren seines Onkels zu achten.

„Wir retten Dich", erklärte Ron mit vor Stolz leicht geschwellter Brust. „Wir haben uns gewundert, dass Du nicht sofort um 12 im Fuchsbau aufgetaucht bist. Mum und Dad erwarten Dich und wir Anderen genauso! Mine und ich dachten, Du hättest vielleicht Probleme mit diesen Muggeln." Er warf Onkel Vernon einen vernichtenden Blick zu, was das dunkle Rot seines Gesichtes nur noch verstärkte.

„Warte nur, Bürschchen", polterte er, allerdings wie üblich den Zauberstab in Rons Hand nicht aus den Augen lassend. „Gleich ist die Polizei hier! Und dann werden Du und Deine kleine Freundin dafür bezahlen, dass ihr die Türen von rechtschaffenen Bürgern zerstört!"

Gelangweilt erwiderte Ron den Blick des Erwachsenen, während Hermine sich beeilte mit einem leisen „Reparo" die Tür zu erneuern. Aber anstatt dass Mister Dursley die neue Tür zu schätzen wusste, schien ihn Hermines Zauber endgültig zur Weißglut zu treiben.

„NICHT IN MEINEM …", begann er erbost. Harry, den Rons Satz seltsam wütend gemacht hatte wirbelte herum und funkelte seinen Onkel an.

„Halt den Mund, VERNON!" Bewusst ließ er das Wörtchen „Onkel" aus. Diese Familienbande würden ebenfalls heute Nacht gelöst werden. Also sah er keinen Sinn darin, so zu tun als wäre Alles wie vorher.

Sein Satz schien offenbar seine Wirkung nicht zu verlieren, denn Vernon Dursley klappte den Mund wieder zu und starrte seinen Neffen als, als habe er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen …

Harry wandte sich zu Ron und Hermine um und funkelte nun auch die Beiden an.

„Ach so! Ihr rettet mich! Wieder typisch. Die gesamte Zauberer-Welt verlässt sich auf mich, dass ich Voldemort platt mache – aber meine besten Freunde müssen mich vor meinen Muggel-Verwandten retten?" Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Ich danke euch herzlich!"

Betroffen blickten beide ihn an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Harry um, hob seinen Zauberstab und erklärte laut: „Accio Schrankkoffer und Hedwigs Käfig!" Beides schwebte die Treppen hinunter, etwas, was Mister Dursley ängstlich an der Wand kauern ließ.

„Ich danke für die _Gastfreundschaft_", erklärte er mit einem weiteren Blick auf seine Tante und seinen Cousin, die beide ängstlich am Treppenabsatz kauerten. „Lebt wohl!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich endgültig ab und blickte Hermine mit auffordernd hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Darf ich?" fragte er gereizt und wies auf die Tür. Schnell machte sie den Weg frei und er drängte sich an ihr und Ron vorbei zur Haustür, öffnete sie mit einer Hand und ging dann hinaus. Der Koffer und der Käfig mit der thronenden Hedwig folgten ihm.

„Komm ja nicht wieder", brüllte Mister Dursley ihm hinterher. Ron hob mit brennendem Blick erneut den Zauberstab, offenbar in dem Bestreben diesem fetten Muggel einen gehörigen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, doch dieses Mal war Hermine schneller.

„Porkus obgilius!" fauchte sie und sofort verwandelte sich der Kopf des Dursleys in den eines Schweins und er begann zu grunzen. Im nächsten Moment waren auch die Beiden verschwunden und Tante Petunia konnte ungehemmt in lautes Jammern ausbrechen.

* * *

Eine ganze Weile folgten die beiden Freunde Harry stumm und im gebührenden Abstand. Sie waren mittlerweile lang genug befreundet, dass sie wussten, dass er meist erst einmal einen Moment Ruhe brauchte, ehe man wieder vernünftig mit ihm sprechen konnte. So war es zumindest früher gewesen.

Ziemlich ratlos nach einem unverfänglichen Beginn für ein Gespräch suchend, kaute Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe. Schließlich straffte sie entschlossen die Schultern und holte Harry ein. Ron folgte ihr.

„Ähm …" sie räusperte sich probehalber, um herauszufinden in wieweit der eine ihrer zwei besten Freunde immer noch kochte. Harry begann nicht wieder zu schreien – ein gutes Zeichen. Allerdings sah er sie auch nicht an.

Genauestens ihre Worte abwägend erklärte sie: „Ich … ich will Dir ja gar nichts vorschreiben, Harry – nur … könntest Du eventuell den Tarnumhang über den Koffer und Hedwig werfen?" Jetzt hatte sie offenbar seine Aufmerksamkeit, denn widerwillig wandte er den Kopf und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Ich meine ja nur …" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist zwar noch recht früh … Aber die hier lebenden Muggel könnten es eigenartig finden, dass hinter uns ein riesiger Koffer und ein Käfig mit einer Schneeeule schweben, meinst Du nicht auch?"

Harry schwieg einen Moment störrisch, fand aber einfach nichts, um diese unbestechliche Logik zu entkräften. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, seufzte dann leise, ließ den Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig zurück zu Boden gleiten und öffnete dann endlich die Schlösser, um den silbrigen Tarnumhang seines Vaters hervorzufischen.

Als er den Stoff berührte, biss er fest die Kiefer zusammen. Nein, er würde nicht an seine Eltern denken! Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren!

Hermine bemerkte sein Zaudern und trat einen Schritt vor, nahm ihm den Stoff aus der Hand und warf ihn dann schließlich über den wieder geschlossenen Koffer und Hedwig, die leise schuhute. Ihr einen Seitenblick zuwerfend wusste Harry nicht recht, ob er wütend über diese Bevormundung sein sollte – oder eher dankbar, dass sie seine Misere verstanden hatte …

Mine hatte das schon immer gut gekonnt.

Er entschied sich für keines von Beidem, richtete den Zauberstab wieder auf den Koffer und Hedwig, die jetzt unsichtbar unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen waren und murmelte: „Lokomortis." Dann wandte er sich wieder um und stapfte die Straße entlang.

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?" versuchte nun Ron, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes zu gewinnen.

„Ich hab´ keine Ahnung, wo ihr hingeht", erwiderte Harry wenig freundlich. „Ich hab´ was zu erledigen."

Seine recht offene Zurückweisung ignorierend fragte Ron: „Was denn?"

Harry schwieg wieder einen Moment, während er mit dem Wunsch kämpfte, von der Pergament-Rolle zu erzählen, die er heute Nacht erhalten und achtlos in seinen Koffer gestopft hatte. Irgendwann verlor er diesen Kampf allerdings …

„Ich muss nach London", erklärte er mürrisch.

„Wieso?" fragte Ron verblüfft und auch Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Hast Du die Liste für Hogwarts dieses Jahr etwa schon bekommen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und warf seiner Freundin einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass er es höchst seltsam fand, dass sie im Bezug auf London nur auf so etwas kam, wie Schulbücher zu kaufen …

Da weder sie noch Ron offenbar Ruhe geben würden, bis er es ihnen erzählte, seufzte er erneut – dieses Mal recht laut und ungehalten. „Ich muss zum Grimmauldplatz. Mein ‚Erbe' annehmen."

„Aber hast Du das nicht letztes Jahr mit Dumbledore schon getan?" fragte Hermine erstaunt. „Der arme Kreacher gehört doch jetzt Dir, oder! Obwohl ich ja immer noch nicht fassen kann, dass Du ihn nicht befreit hast, Harry Potter! B. Elfe. R tritt schließlich …"

„Halt die Klappe, Hermine!" fauchte Ron entnervt. „Wenn Harry den Stinker gehen lässt, rennt der doch sofort zu dieser Lestrange-Kuh oder zu den Malfoys und plappert alles über den Orden aus!"

Harry nickte bekräftigend und versuchte die Überraschung darüber, dass ausgerechnet Ron sich darüber im Klaren war, so gut es ging zu verbergen. Hermine schwieg mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen.

„Und das heißt also was?" nahm Ron den Faden wieder auf und sah Harry gespannt von der Seite an.

„So wie es aussieht, muss ich dorthin und ‚das Blutsband erneuern' – was auch immer das heißen mag …"

„Dann gehen wir mit Dir." Beide nickten bekräftigend.

„NEIN!" Harry blieb stehen und funkelte seine beiden Freunde wütend an. Das hatte er befürchtet. „Ihr werdet nach Hause gehen und aufhören, mir Briefe zu schreiben oder mit mir zu sprechen, oder … am Besten vergesst ihr komplett, dass ich existiere!"

Der Blick, den Hermine und Ron ihm zuwarfen, drückte deutlich aus, was beide dachten.

„Spinnst Du?" fragte Ron auch prompt, während sein bester Freund störrisch das Kinn vorreckte. „Wir werden sicher nicht vergessen, dass es Dich gibt! Haben Dir die Muggel einmal zu viel auf Deinen Dickschädel gehauen!"

„Ich werde euch nicht in Gefahr bringen!"

„Wer redet denn von Gefahr?"

„Die Todesser werden hinter mir her sein, Ron!"

„Stimmt. Und genau deshalb brauchst Du unsere Hilfe!" fauchte nun auch Hermine. „Wir werden Dich begleiten, ob Du willst oder nicht!"

Sie funkelte Harry an, als wolle sie auch ihm liebend gern den Porkus-Fluch auf den Hals hetzen – so, wie eben Onkel Vernon. „Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass Ron und ich brav im Fuchsbau sitzen bleiben, während Du diese Horcruxe suchst!"

„Es ist mein Kampf!"

„Nein! Es ist UNSER Kampf! Und jetzt halt Deine verflucht große Macho-Klappe, bevor ich richtig sauer werde!"

„Hermine, ihr werdet nicht …!"

„Oh doch, werden wir! Muffliato!"

Dumpfes Brummen erfüllte Harrys Ohren, während er seine Freundin vollkommen entsetzt anstarrte. SIE hatte grade diesen Zauber gesprochen? Im letzten Schuljahr hatte sie sofort gezetert wie eine Wahnsinnige, wenn er diesen Zauber des Halbblut-Prinzen benutzt hatte!

Hermine und Ron packten ihn beide am Arm – der Eine links, der Andere rechts – und zerrten ihn die Straße entlang, sich über irgendetwas unterhaltend. Und Ron sah aus, als mache er sich gleich in die Hosen vor Lachen.

* * *

Okay, dieses war der erste Streich von mir (BineBlack). Meine Co-Autorin RemusBride wird den Nächsten folgen lassen! Ich hoffe, ihr seid schon sehr gespannt und lasst uns eine Review da. Bitte? 


	3. Das Rudel

**Das Rudel**

Das „Wolfsrudel", ein abgelegenes, kleines Gasthaus im schottischen Hochland, war abschreckend schmutzig und völlig verräuchert und insgeheim wunderte sich der Mann, der allein an einem Tisch im hintersten Winkel saß und seine grauen Augen wachsam umherschweifen ließ, wie die überraschenderweise recht zahlreichen Gäste überhaupt atmen konnten in diesem stinkenden Dunst aus Qualm und Ekel erregend intensiven, körperlichen Ausdünstungen. Außerdem stimmte irgendetwas offenbar mit dem Abzug des Kamins nicht. Und der zusätzliche Rauch unzähliger brennender Zigaretten – eine Muggelangewohnheit, der er im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Zauberern noch nie etwas hatte abgewinnen können – machte es ihm fast unmöglich, von einem Ende des finsteren kleinen Gastraumes zum anderen zu sehen. Nicht dass es da viel zu sehen gab. Eine schmuddelige Bar und grobe Holztische mit schweren, eichenen Bänken davor, die fest mit dem abschreckend schmutzigen Boden verschraubt worden waren, damit die Gäste diese, wenn sie miteinander in Streit gerieten, nicht als Waffen oder Wurfgeschosse verwenden konnten. Und Streitereien und Schlägereien waren im „Wolfsrudel" an der Tagesordnung.

Die anwesenden Gäste entsprachen der dreckigen, schmierigen Einrichtung vollkommen. Wilde, gefährlich aussehende Gesellen in verschmutzter, ungepflegter Kleidung, mit verfilztem Haupt- und Barthaar, deren Unterhaltungen zumeist aus ein paar rüde dahin geknurrten Worten oder Satzfetzen bestand, es sei denn, es ergab sich eine Gelegenheit, ihren Aggressionen freien Lauf zu lassen. In diesem Fall schwoll der Geräuschpegel zu ohrenbetäubenden Gebrüll an, Zähne wurde kampflustig gefletscht und Fäuste flogen, während laut knackend Knochen brachen und Blut über den schmutzigen Holzfußboden floss.

Als er dieses obskure Gasthaus zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, war er mitten in eine wilde Prügelei hineingeraten. Nur mit Mühe hatte er es geschafft, ohne schwerere Blessuren davonzukommen. Und Remus Lupin hatte in dieser einen Nacht zwei wichtige Lektionen gelernt. Nummer eins: Stelle Dich nie zwischen zwei wütende Exemplare Deiner eigenen Art. Und Nummer zwei: Danke allen Göttern, dass dir selbst das Schicksal dieser Menschen erspart geblieben ist.

Das hier war Fenrir Greybacks Rudel. Männliche Werwölfe, als kleine Kinder absichtlich mit Lycantrophie infiziert und ihren Eltern fortgenommen, damit sie hier in den Highlands unter Ihresgleichen aufwuchsen. Viele von ihnen starben bereits im ersten Jahr an Krankheiten, Unterernährung oder ihren schweren Verletzungen, weil sie miteinander um ihre Nahrung kämpfen mussten. Schwache Kinder hatten in dieser Umgebung nicht die geringste Chance. Aber die anderen entwickelten sich genau nach Plan. Sie wuchsen heran und wurden wild, bösartig und absolut gewissenlos. Töten oder getötet werden. Fressen oder gefressen werden. Voldemorts kleine, private Armee finsterer Kreaturen.

Allein der Anblick dieser primitiven Bestien in Menschengestalt erinnerte ihn ständig daran, dass er das gleiche tödliche Potenzial in sich trug, das sich vermutlich auf genau die selbe Weise äußern würde, wenn seine Eltern nicht bis zum Letzten um ihn gekämpft und ihn dem Werwolf, der ihn verschleppen wollte, wieder abgejagt hätten. Ein Gedanke, der ihm beinahe unerträglich war, stieg mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit in ihm auf. War er nicht eigentlich genau so eine finstere Kreatur wie diese Kerle hier? Verwandelte nicht auch er sich in den Vollmondnächten in eine wilde, reißende Bestie? Sollten die Menschen nicht auch vor ihm geschützt werden?

Jahrelang hatte er nach diesem Prinzip gelebt, hatte sich am Rande der Gesellschaft bewegt und die selbst gewählte Einsamkeit ertragen, weil er sie eben ertragen musste. Und dann hatte Dumbledore ihn zurückgeholt. Zuerst als Lehrer nach Hogwarts, dann als Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix. Und in dessen Auftrag war er jetzt hier und riskierte jeden Tag sein Leben und seine Gesundheit.

Und dabei war alles, was er sich je vom Leben gewünscht hatte, in den letzten Wochen für ihn in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Das hatte er zumindest geglaubt … Er hatte sich – unter dem Schock über den Tod des verehrten Mannes stehend – zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren dazu durchringen können, eine feste Beziehung zu einer Frau einzugehen. Von einer eigenen Familie zu träumen. Vermutlich hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er dem Bedürfnis einfach nicht widerstehen konnte, Halt bei einem anderen Menschen zu finden.

Auch wenn er inzwischen ehrlich daran zweifelte, ob das wirklich klug gewesen war.

Ein kleines, grimmiges Lächeln huschte um seine Lippen, als er an Nymphadora Tonks dachte. Er mochte sie wirklich sehr, ehrlich. Er hatte sie schon immer gern gemocht – seit sie gemeinsam für den Orden des Phönix' tätig waren. Sie war um einiges jünger als er. Und sie arbeitete als Aurorin für das Zaubereiministerium, ein Job, der jetzt nach Dumbledores Tod noch viel fordernder und gefährlicher geworden war, als in den letzten zwei Jahren seit Voldemort zurückgekehrt war.

Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass ihr Temperament in letzter Zeit immer öfter mit ihr durchging, dachte er seufzend. Sie war so daran gewöhnt, sich in schwierige, gefährliche Abenteuer zu stürzen, dass sie absolut nichts dabei fand, gelegentlich einfach mal bei ihm reinzuschneien, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er Undercover in Greybacks Werwolfsrudel ermittelte. Und wenn er ihr deswegen Vorhaltungen machte, reagierte sie oftmals alles andere als rational. Himmel, sie war sogar rasend eifersüchtig! Auf jede Frau, die auch nur in seine Nähe kam! Als ob er keine anderen Sorgen hätte, als während einer verdeckten Ermittlung irgendwelche erotischen Abenteuer zu suchen, also bitte!

Er hob den Kopf und blickte in die schmutzigbraunen Augen von Grimm, Greybacks zweitem Mann, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. Remus wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass der Kerl ihn insgeheim hasste, auch wenn er sich darauf verstand, den Anschein der Gleichmut zu wahren, wenn sie miteinander zu tun hatten. Eines war jedenfalls sicher – Grimm misstraute ihm. Und wenn Greyback ihn nicht im Schach halten würde, wäre es bestimmt schon zu einer blutigen Auseinandersetzung gekommen.

Remus griff nach seinem Bierkrug und prostete dem anderen Werwolf zu. Mit leichtem Ekel hob er das dreckige Trinkgefäß an die Lippen – oder tat zumindest so. Er würde gewiss keinen Tropfen Alkohol trinken, während er von mindestens zwanzig Kerlen umgeben war, die ihm – transformiert oder nicht – vermutlich mit Wonne den Kopf von den Schultern reißen würden, sobald er auch nur im Geringsten unvorsichtig wurde. Das Rudel duldete ihn lediglich hier, weil er selbst ebenfalls lycantroph war, sich bescheiden im Hintergrund hielt und weil Greyback der Meinung zu sein schien, dass seine ruhige Intelligenz ihnen zukünftig von Nutzen sein könnte. Aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass ein falscher Schritt oder ein falsches Wort von ihm die Stimmung nicht augenblicklich umschlagen lassen würde.

Die Tür zum Schankraum öffnete sich und durch die dichten, wabernden Rauchschwaden sah Remus eine zerlumpte, schmutzige Gestalt eintreten, die sich suchend umblickte und dann mit raschen, zielgerichteten Schritten auf ihn zukam. Ihr Gesicht war eine schmutzige, narbige Maske. Und ihre Zähne ragten schwarz und faulig über die Unterlippe hinaus. Aber die Augen … Oh verdammt! Warum ausgerechnet heute? Sein Blick huschte durch den Raum auf der Suche nach Fenrir Greyback, aber der ältere Werwolf war nirgends zu sehen. Na, wenigstens etwas …

„Hallo Liebling!" Tonks ließ sich auf die Bank ihm gegenüber fallen und verbarg so ihre vordere Körperhälfte vor den anderen im Raum, während sie ihre morphmagischen Fähigkeiten nutzte, um ihr Gesicht in seinen Normalzustand zu versetzen, bevor sie Remus über den Tisch hinweg strahlend anlächelte. „Freust du dich, mich zu sehen?"

„Tonks, was zum Troll …" Remus sah sich unauffällig um und funkelte sie dann zornig an. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass Du nicht hierher kommen sollst? Ganz besonders nicht so kurz vor Vollmond? Das ist verdammt gefährlich!"

Sie schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Ich wollte dich aber überraschen."

„Das ist dir gelungen", knurrte er leise, während seine Augen unablässig den Raum absuchten. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was passiert, wenn Greyback dich hier sieht? Er kennt dich von dem Todesser-Angriff auf Hogwarts, ist dir das nicht klar? Ich habe ein paar Mal gehört, wie er mit mehreren Leuten aus seinem Rudel über diese Aurorin gesprochen hat, gegen die er beim Angriff auf die Schule gekämpft hat. Er will dich tot sehen! Was mich betrifft, so komme ich ihm zwar vage bekannt vor, aber er kann mich nicht einordnen. Aber wenn er uns zusammen sieht, wird es ihm wieder einfallen, verlass Dich darauf! Dann ist meine Tarnung aufgeflogen!"

„Remus, ich habe dich so furchtbar vermisst!" Ihre Unterlippe zitterte jetzt etwas. „Warum bist du denn überhaupt noch hier? Dumbledore hat dich zwar damals gebeten, Greyback und sein verdammtes Rudel im Auge zu behalten, aber Dumbledore ist tot! Also warum kommst du nicht endlich zurück und …"

„Weil die Informationen, die ich hier sammeln kann, noch immer wichtig für den Orden sind, Tonks!", erklärte er geduldig, so als hätte er ihr diese Antwort nicht schon unzählige Male gegeben. „Oder willst du jetzt nach Dumbledores Tod den Kampf gegen Voldemort einfach einstellen? Wohl kaum! Und weil niemand außer mir diese Informationen beschaffen kann, werde ich es auch weiterhin tun! Oder kennst du etwa noch einen Werwolf, der für den Orden des Phönix arbeitet?"

„Aber Rufus Scrimgeour sagt doch …"

Allein die Erwähnung des Ministers ließ ihm die Galle hochkommen. „Rufus Scrimgeour ist ein Bürokrat. Er ist in erster Linie Politiker und will um jeden Preis gut dastehen. Dumbledore war ihm dabei im Weg. Ich gebe einen Dreck auf das, was der Minister sagt!" Unwillkürlich hatte er die Stimme etwas erhoben, laut genug, dass sich mehrere Köpfe in ihre Richtung drehten, aber glücklicherweise immer noch leise genug, dass niemand seine Worte verstanden hatte.

„Das ist mir egal!" Auch Tonks war unwillkürlich etwas lauter geworden. „Ich will, dass du endlich wieder zurück nach London kommst! Ich will mit dir zusammen sein! Du hast noch immer dein Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz. Und du kannst ebenso gut dort für den Orden arbeiten!"

„Der Grimmauldplatz gehört inzwischen Harry, Tonks!", gab Remus mühsam beherrscht zurück. „Seit Sirius' Tod habe ich mich dort nur noch aufgehalten, wenn es sich überhaupt nicht umgehen ließ. Und allein der Gedanke, dorthin zurückzukehren … Nein." Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf, die Erinnerung an den Tod seines letzten richtigen Freundes quälte ihn noch immer, auch wenn das Ereignis schon über ein Jahr zurücklag. „Sirius hat den Kasten gehasst. Harry hasst das Haus ebenfalls. Und ich würde dort auch nicht leben wollen."

„Nicht einmal mit mir?", schmeichelte sie und legte eine kleine Hand über seine.

Remus entzog sich ihr und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Seine Lippen bildeten eine schmale, harte Linie.

„Ich weiß, warum du nicht zurückkommen willst!", stieß sie wütend hervor. „Da steckt eine andere Frau dahinter. Wer ist sie, Remus Lupin? Wer ist die Frau, für die du hier in diesem verdammten Drecksloch bleibst!" Ihre Stimme hatte sich zu einem wütenden Kreischen gesteigert.

Sämtliche Gespräche um sie herum erstarben und zwanzig zottige Kopfe drehten sich zu ihnen herum. Remus brauchte nur einen einzigen, kurzen Blick, um zu sehen, dass er aufgeflogen war.

Eine eisige Stimme, rau und kratzig, ertönte quer durch den Raum. „Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, dass du ein dreckiger Verräter bist, Lupin!" Ein schauriges Lachen folgte. „Was willst du jetzt tun, Schoßtier? Das bist du doch gewesen, nicht wahr? Dumbledores Schoßhündchen! Nun, zahmer Wolf, was glaubst du, was dir und deiner Auroren-Schlampe jetzt blüht?"

Zwanzig zottige Gestalten starrten gierig auf die beiden Menschen, die im hintersten Winkel des Raumes in der Falle saßen, während sie sich langsam von ihren Bänken erhoben.

Remus brauchte nicht mehr als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um zu erkennen, dass er und Tonks nie lebendig die Tür erreichen würden, in deren Rahmen jetzt Fenrir Greyback stand und sein fieses Grinsen grinste.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, dieses war derzweite Streich von mir (RemusBride). Das nächste Mal lest ihr wieder von unserer Bine. Und beide würden wir uns wahnsinnig über ein paar Reviews freuen! Schwarzlesen ist out, Leute! Nur wer uns schreibt, bekommt von uns auch eine Antwort!


	4. Schon wieder Grimmauldplatz

**Schon wieder Grimmauldplatz**

„Sind wir bald da?" Es war bereits das dritte oder vierte Mal, dass Ron diese Frage stellte. Hermine verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Dadurch, dass der Grimmauldplatz immer noch von mächtigen Schutzzaubern geschützt zu werden schien, hatte keiner der Drei es wirklich gewagt, einfach dort hinzuapparieren. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Harry dem Gefühl des „Durch-einen-engen-Gummischlauch-gepresst-Werdens" nicht viel abgewinnen konnte. Und mit dem Besen wäre es einfach momentan zu gefährlich. Würden sie doch so das ideale Ziel abgeben.

Harry reagierte nicht auf das mürrische Gequengel seines Freundes, sondern starrte eher recht teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster der Muggel-U-Bahn. Er hatte keine Lust zu reden. Außerdem nahm er Hermine immer noch den Muffliato übel! Sie hatte ihn ernst am Bahnhof wieder von ihm genommen und seitdem schmollte er.

Obwohl - hatte er nicht vor ein paar Stunden beschlossen, erwachsen zu werden?

Er seufzte leise und lehnte die Stirn gegen das kühle Glas.

Endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen – einer der Muggel-U-Bahn-Stationen, nicht weit entfernt vom Grimmauldplatz – stiegen sie aus und kamen nach ungefähr 5 Minuten auf dem Platz an, an dem das Haus zu finden war. Immer noch roch es nach fauligem Abfall, nur das Wummern der Musikanlage fehlte, welches Harry beim ersten Mal, als er hier gewesen war, begrüßt hatte.

„Uäääh", rümpfte Ron die Nase und schüttelte sich angeekelt. „Wirklich ein echt hübscher Fleck Erde! Nicht, dass dieser Familien-Zweig etwas Besseres verdient hätte, aber ganz ehrlich. Gegen diesen Geruch muss man doch was machen können!"

„Schhhhht!" fauchte Hermine. „Noch ein bisschen lauter, Ron! Die Nachbarn am Ende der Straße haben Dich sicher noch nicht gehört!"

Er streckte ihr nur vielsagend die Zunge raus.

„Könnt ihr beide Mal die Klappe halten?" So langsam hatte Harry dieses Gezanke echt satt – und zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung hielten beide auch wirklich den Mund. Danke Merlin und allen Anderen, die für diesen Moment Frieden vielleicht verantwortlich waren!

Er wandte sich seinem immer noch unsichtbaren Schrankkoffer zu, tastete ein paar Mal recht ziellos in der Luft herum und erwischte dann endlich einen Zipfel des Tarnumhangs. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihn herunter und enthüllte so den Käfig ebenso wie das wuchtige Gepäckstück. Hedwig, sie bereits mit geschlossenen Augen gedöst hatte, schrak auf und klapperte höchst missgelaunt mit dem Schnabel.

„Entschuldige", murmelte Harry und öffnete die Tür des Käfigs. Mit einem majestätischen Flügelschlag befreite sich die Schnee-Eule aus dem Käfig und flog in eine der Baumkronen rund um den Platz, um es sich dort bequem zu machen. Es dämmerte bereits bedenklich.

„Wir sollten und beeilen", flüsterte Hermine leise. „Nicht mehr lange, dann werden die Besitzer der anderen Häuser aufwachen! Und dann fällt es wohl auf, wenn hier plötzlich ein neues Haus steht!"

Harry achtete nicht auf ihren Einwand, sondern kramte im Inhalt seines Koffers herum, bis er die Pergament-Rolle mit dem schwarzen Siegel endlich gefunden hatte. Er schloss den Deckel und strich es glatt, um es noch einmal überfliegen zu können.

„Glaubt ihr, dass wir dieses Mal genauso reinkommen, wie das letzte Mal?" fragte Ron, der sich aus purer Neugier ebenso wie Hermine über Harrys Schulter beugte, um einen Blick auf das ominöse Schreiben werfen zu können.

„Das wäre doch zu einfach, oder?" stellte Hermine die Gegenfrage. „Was sagst Du, Harry?"

Am liebsten hätte er etwas wie „Klappe halten" gesagt, allerdings verkniff er es sich noch rechtzeitig. Er nahm das Pergament auf und ging zu der engen Gasse zwischen zwei der Häuser, aus dem der Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 schon einmal aufgetaucht war. In dem Schreiben war kein anderer Hinweis zu finden. Es musste also gehen, wie …

Kaum war er nahe genug herangetreten, begann die Erde unter seinen Füßen zu beben. Erschrocken machte Harry einen Schritt rückwärts. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen die dunkelgrauen Wände des Grimmauldplatzes, pressten die anderen Muggelhäuser auseinander wie Spielzeug und blieben schließlich beängstigend ruhig stehen.

Misstrauisch legte Harry den Kopf schief, ehe er erneut einen Blick auf das Pergament in seinen Händen warf. Laut des Magi-Advokaten, der ihm das Schreiben zugesandt hatte, musste er nun das Haus „in Besitz nehmen". Leider stand nirgends, wie er das schaffen sollte.

Hermine war wieder neben ihn getreten und hatte ihm die Pergament-Rolle aus den Händen genommen. Sie vertiefte sich erneut in das gängige Blabla des offiziellen Schreibens – doch auch sie musste sich nach ein paar Minuten ebenfalls geschlagen geben.

„Ron, hast Du keine Idee?" fragte sie schließlich offensichtlich enttäuscht. „Du bist schließlich derjenige, der schon seit Geburt mit Magie zu tun hat!"

„Frag´ mich was über nass zündendes Feuerwerk, Hermine – da kann ich Dir jede Antwort geben. Aber das hier…" Ron warf dem Gebäude vor ihnen einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. „Das ist schwarze Magie. Und Mum und Dad haben uns nicht mal in die Nähe von etwas gelassen, was damit behaftet gewesen wäre."

„Und jetzt?"

Beide warfen sich einen ratlosen Blick zu, bevor sie Harry ansahen, der die Eingangstür immer noch mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen betrachtete. Irgendetwas musste er übersehen haben. Aber was?

„Ach, zur Hölle!" Mit entschlossen gestrafften Schultern machte Harry einen Schritt nach vorn und streckte die Hand nach dem Türknauf in Form eines grimmigen, schlangenartigen Wesens aus. Er hatte sich gegen Voldemort zur Wehr setzen können, da würde ihn doch ein blöder, alter Steinkasten wie der Grimmauldplatz nicht in die Knie zwingen!

Er hörte noch Hermines leise Warnung – bevor dieses Vieh, welches sich um den Türknauf schlängelte, mit einer raschen Bewegung plötzlich zum Leben zu erwachen schien und seine Hand attackierte. Ehe er reagieren konnte, hatte es ihn gepackt und die messerscharfen Zähne in seinem Fleisch vergraben.

Harry heulte auf vor Schmerz, während rotes, frisches Blut aus den Bisswunden hervorquoll und seine Finger hinabtropfte. Seine beste Freundin schrie auf, während Ron nach vorn stürzte und ihm zur Hilfe kommen wollte. Doch eine Art Kraftfeld schien sich um Harry und das Haus zu bilden, denn er kam einfach nicht an ihn ran. Hastig zerrte er seinen Zauberstab hervor, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass ihn vielleicht irgendwelche Muggel sehen könnten. Harry blutete heftigst, und wenn dieses verfluchte Haus ihn nicht bald los ließ, dann …

Sein Schocker prallte nutzlos ab. Auch jeder erdenkliche andere Zauber. Mit grauenerfülltem Blick mussten beide mit ansehen, wie Harry ganz langsam in die Knie ging.

Harry selbst konnte seinen Blick nicht von der steinernen Figur wenden, die sich fast schon mit perversem Genuss in ihn verbissen hatte. Übelkeit kroch in ihm hoch. Es schien fast so, als gehe eine Art Gift von ihr aus. Ihm wurde unerträglich kalt und er fühlte sich, als fülle sich Alles um ihn herum mit eisigem Wasser. Seine Lungen blockierten und er bekam einfach keine Luft mehr! Er würde elendig ersticken! Am ganzen Leib zitternd kämpfte er verbissen gegen die Hoffnungslosigkeit an, die ihm hoch schwappte.

„Ich … werde nicht … aufgeben!" presste er zwischen den Zähnen mühsam hervor.

Als habe die Figur ihn gehört, löste sie ihre Zähne und Klauen von ihm und starrte ihn aus blinden Stein-Augen an. Dann, urplötzlich schien sie sich in Rauch aufzulösen und er fühlte einen immensen Sog – bevor er ohnmächtig wurde!

„HARRY!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermine auf den Fleck, an dem ihr bester Freund eben noch gewesen war und sich urplötzlich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben schien. Grausige Erinnerungen an das trimagische Turnier und dem von Harry Erlebten wirbelten durch ihren Kopf, während Ron immer noch verbissen versuchte näher heranzukommen. Nur noch eine kleine Pfütze von Harrys Blut markierte den Punkt, an dem er gewesen war. Doch auch diese verschwand. Als sauge der Stein der Eingangstreppe das Blut auf.

Das Nächste was Beide realisierten war eine ohrenbetäubende Art von Explosion, die sie zu Boden warf.

* * *

_Cliffs sind eine ganz böse Erfindung, was? Na ja, die die mich kennen, wissen - wenn die Zahl der Reviews stimmen, dann sind RemusBride und ich sicher hochmotiviert, weiterzuschreiben! Also, legt los! _


	5. Kampf und Flucht

_So, Ihr Lieben! Die Marauderfriends wünschen Euch einen schönen Nikolaustag, volle Stiefel und dass sämtliche Ruten, denen Ihr heute begegnet, auf anderer Leute Hintern landen! Und falls Ihr den einen oder anderen Nikolauswunsch loswerden oder selbst eine Rute schwingen wollt – unten links auf der Seite ist da so ein kleines Knöpfchen ... Und jetzt viel Spaß!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kampf und Flucht**

Als sich das gesamte Werwolfsrudel drohend um sie herum aufbaute, schien endlich auch Tonks durch den Nebel aus Schmerz und Enttäuschung hindurch klar zu werden, was sie da eben mit ihrem kleinen Wutanfall angerichtet hatte. Himmel, warum nur konnte sie sich nicht beherrschen, wenn es um Remus ging? Das musste wohl an der Dosis Black-Blut in ihren Adern liegen, dieser Familienzweig war ja schließlich bekannt für seine Hitzköpfigkeit ... Sie war doch sonst nicht so eine verdammte Idiotin! Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie in die groben, hasserfüllten Gesichter ihrer Gegner, bevor sie Remus einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zuwarf. Wenn ihm etwas zustieß, dann war das ganz allein ihre Schuld!

Remus seinerseits hatte gerade gar keine Zeit, ihr irgendwelche Absolutionen zu erteilen. Er war nämlich von der Bank aufgesprungen und, den Zauberstab in der Hand, vor sie getreten und versuchte jetzt, sie mit seinem eigenen Körper zu decken. Was – abgesehen von der netten, und völlig Lupin-typischen Idee – natürlich vollkommen sinnlos war, weil mittlerweile etwa zwanzig andere Zauberstäbe auf sie beide gerichtet waren, während deren Besitzer bedrohlich die messerscharfen Zähne fletschten.

Grimm stand in vorderster Reihe der angriffslustigen Werwölfe. Seine schmutzigbraunen Augen funkelten vor wilder Vorfreude auf den Kampf aus seinem vernarbten Gesicht. Mit einem breiten Grinsen, welches seine großen, schiefen Zähne enthüllte, erklärte er seinen Kumpanen mit grollendem Lachen: „Lupin gehört mir. Schnappt euch lieber seine kleine Schlampe, mit ihr können wir nachher ja noch etwas Spaß haben, bevor wir sie umbringen." Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, noch bösartiger, während sein Blick anzüglich und eindeutig gierig über Tonks schlanke, aber unverkennbar weibliche Gestalt glitt. „Falls das dann überhaupt noch nötig sein sollte …"

Brüllendes Gelächter seiner Spießgesellen belohnte ihn für diesen äußerst geschmacklosen Scherz, während mehrere zerlumpte Rudelmitglieder Anstalten machten, sich gleich jetzt auf die junge Frau zu stürzen.

„Ich schlage vor, wir verschieben diese Art von ... Feierlichkeiten, bis Grimm Lupin erledigt hat!" Greyback hatte seinen Platz in der offenen Tür aufgegeben und war näher getreten. Sein Blick fixierte Tonks mit hasserfülltem Ausdruck. Dieses … dieses Weibchen, diese halbe Portion von einer Auroren-Schlampe, hatte ihm beim Hogwarts-Überfall vor ein paar Wochen erfolgreich die Stirn geboten! Genau genommen hätte sie ihn sogar um ein Haar besiegt! Dafür würde das elende Miststück zahlen! Aber alles zu seiner Zeit.

„Mach' das feige Haustier fertig!", wies er seinen Stellvertreter knurrend an. „Zeig dieser kleinen Ministeriums-Schlampe, in was für einen Versager sie sich da verguckt hat! Sie soll ihn sterben sehen! Und danach", sein fieses Grinsen stand dem von Grimm in nichts nach, „könnt ihr euch das Weibchen selbst vornehmen. Ein bisschen Spaß hat noch niemandem geschadet."

Mit begeistertem Knurren bildeten die Werwölfe einen größeren Kreis, der direkt vor Remus' Tisch begann, ein paar Schritte vor der Tür endete und fast den gesamten Gastraum in Anspruch nahm.

Grimm packte Tonks, die immer noch halb hinter Remus stand, am Umhang und schleuderte sie grob beiseite, so dass sie am entgegengesetzten Rand der freien Fläche auf die Knie fiel. Gierige Hände griffen nach ihr und zogen sie hoch. Sie wurde fest gegen einen stinkenden, schwitzenden Körper gepresst. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie in gelbliche Augen, die sie aus einem narbigen, verwüsteten Gesicht heraus lüstern anstarrten. „Bleib ruhig gleich bei mir, Liebchen! Ich bin sicher, wir werden nachher noch viel Spaß miteinander haben …"

Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, als der Kerl sie noch näher an seinen übel riechenden Körper zog und eine schmutzige Hand unter ihren Umhang schob, und sie musste unwillkürlich würgen, als diese Hand über ihren Körper strich. Allerdings zog er ihr lediglich den Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel und zerbrach ihn breit grinsend in mehrere kleine Stücke.

Sie schloss die Augen und drängte die aufsteigenden Tränen der Hoffnungslosigkeit zurück. Ohne ihren Zauberstab war sie dieser verbrecherischen Meute hilflos ausgeliefert. Sie konnte sich weder wirksam verteidigen noch fliehen, selbst wenn es ihr wie durch ein Wunder gelingen sollte, aus dem mit zahlreichen Anti-Apparationszaubern geschützten Gasthaus herauszukommen … Ohne Zauberstab war das Disapparieren unmöglich! Und eine Flucht zu Fuß … Nein, da hatte sie nicht die geringste Chance.

Remus fixierte indessen seinen fies grinsenden Gegner. Er machte sich nichts vor; seine Chancen, diese Auseinandersetzung lebend zu überstehen, waren alles andere als gut. Er war zwar selbst auch nicht gerade ein Leichtgewicht mit seiner recht beachtlichen Körpergröße von eins achtundachtzig, hatte breite Schultern und war körperlich ziemlich fit, aber Grimm überragte ihn noch immer um mindestens zehn Zentimeter und brachte bestimmt auch dreißig Kilo mehr auf die Waage.

Und außerdem war sein Gegner jemand, der offenbar so richtig Spaß am Kämpfen und besonders am Töten hatte.

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Tonks sich – zu allem Überfluss auch noch ihres Zauberstabes beraubt – ebenfalls in den Händen dieser grausamen Gesellen befand und er deswegen nicht nur um sein eigenes Leben kämpfte, sondern auch eine Möglichkeit finden musste, sie hier weg und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und dafür gab es nur einen einzigen Weg …

Der Fluch, den Grimm ihm unvermittelt entgegen schleuderte, riss ihn von den Füßen und ließ ihn hart zu Boden gehen. Sein Zauberstab entglitt seinen plötzlich kraftlosen Fingern und fiel zu Boden, wo er unbeachtet liegen blieb. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust, der ihm kurzzeitig den Atem nahm und ihm eine unwillkommene Übelkeit bescherte, zeigte Remus deutlich, dass Grimm es nicht darauf abgesehen hatte, ihn schnell zu töten – _das_ hätte er mit dem Avada Kedavra nämlich bereits geschafft. Nein, sein Kontrahent wollte ihn leiden sehen – leiden und bluten!

Diese Annahme bestätigte sich noch, als Grimm sich jetzt – den eigenen Zauberstab nicht weiter nutzend – auf ihn warf. Er hatte bereits mehrere harte Faustschläge gelandet, bevor Remus den Schmerz und den Überraschungsmoment überwunden hatte und zum Gegenangriff überging. Sein kraftvoller Fußtritt schleuderte seinen Gegner zurück und er sprang auf die Füße – oder hatte es zumindest vor. Allerdings war das nicht so einfach, weil einer der Werwölfe in seinem Rücken die Gelegenheit nutzte, um ihm unfairer Weise einen harten Schlag in die Nierengegend zu versetzten. Der Sprung wurde darum eher ein Stolpern, wirksam gebremst durch Grimms eisenharter, schinkengroßer Faust, die schmerzhaft mit seinem Solarplexus kollidierte. Das beifällige Gegröle der Zuschauer steigerte sich zu ohrenbetäubendem Siegesgebrüll, als er wieder zu Boden ging.

Allerdings war sein Sturz diesmal sorgfältig kalkuliert. Remus ließ sich ächzend vornüber kippen, etwas anderes wäre auch nicht in Frage gekommen, da der harte Treffer in seinem Brustbereich ihm die Luft aus den Lungen hatte entweichen lassen, umschlang dabei aber die Oberschenkel seines Gegners mit den Armen und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. Bevor der überraschte Grimm mehr tun konnte, als mit den Fäusten haltlos durch die Luft zu fuchteln, landeten sie hart auf dem Boden nahe der Tür. Und Remus war mit einem raschen Griff wieder im Besitz seines Zauberstabes.

Grimm sah rot vor Wut. Mit Furcht erregendem Gebrüll riss er seinen Gegner auf die Füße zurück und verpasste ihm einen weiteren, harten Faustschlag. Remus taumelte erneut rückwärts – genau wie geplant. Seine linke Hand verkrallte sich in Tonks Umhang, als er sie passierte und er schleuderte sie mit viel Schwung an den vier Werwölfen vorbei, die zwischen ihnen und der offenen Tür standen.

Plötzlich fand sie sich außerhalb des Gasthauses wieder, Remus' Zauberstab in der Hand. „Verschwinde!", brüllte er, während er sich wieder den Werwölfen entgegen warf, die jetzt durch die enge Türöffnung nach draußen drängelten. „Hau ab!"

Mit einem Schluchzen, welches sich kaum an dem dicken Kloß in ihrer Kehle vorbeipressen ließ, disapparierte sie – einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor mehrere Rudelmitglieder sich wütend brüllend auf die Stelle warfen, an der sie sich gerade noch befunden hatte.

Der Apparationsknall war das Signal für Remus, dass er sich jetzt nur noch um seine eigene Haut kümmern musste, ein Unterfangen, das sich als schwierig genug herausstellte. Er blutete mittlerweile aus verschiedenen Platz- und Schürfwunden, sein Unterkiefer fühlte sich wie etwas Fremdes, Heißes in seinem Gesicht an, das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und er vermutete, dass mindestens eine seiner Rippen die nahe Bekanntschaft mit Grimms hammerähnlicher Faust nicht überstanden hatte.

Aber all diese Blessuren gerieten augenblicklich in Vergessenheit, als Grimm sich wieder brüllend in seine Richtung warf – und er unter dessen weit ausholendem Arm hindurchtauchte und die durch Tonks Verfolger entstandene freie Lücke im Kreis der sie umringenden Rudelmitglieder nutzte, um in langen Sätzen über die mit Schlaglöchern übersäte Straße zu hetzen und auf der anderen Seite im dichten Gestrüpp unterzutauchen.

Zweige schlugen ihm ins Gesicht, Dornen zerrten an seiner Kleidung und zerkratzten seine Haut, aber Remus rannte weiter, ohne darauf zu achten. Hinter ihm ertönte das vielstimmige Gebrüll der zornigen Werwölfe, die seine Fährte aufgenommen hatten, und er gab sich keinen Illusionen hin – wenn ihm nicht bald etwas einfiel, oder falls nicht ein Wunder geschah, so würden sie ihn binnen kürzester Zeit gestellt haben. Schon jetzt näherten sich die Rufe und schweren Schritte seiner Verfolger bedenklich und er konnte bereits einzelne Mitglieder aus Greybacks Rudel an ihrer Stimme unterscheiden.

Keuchend rang er nach Luft, während er über eine dicke Wurzel sprang und beinahe gestrauchelt wäre. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, einen Sturz zu vermeiden. Zum Glück, weil er nicht sicher war, ob er wieder auf die Beine kommen würde, wenn er erst einmal am Boden lag. Und die Stimmen waren schon wieder näher gekommen!

Er spürte, wie ihn seine Kräfte allmählich zu verlassen drohten. Seine Lungen brannten bei jedem Atemzug und er musste den linken Arm beim Laufen fest gegen seinen Oberkörper pressen, um so dem Schmerz seiner gebrochenen Rippe wenigstens die Spitze zu nehmen. Und sein Blut, das unablässig aus seinen zahlreichen Wunden floss, markierte den Weg für seine Verfolger genauso sicher, als würde er eine Feuerspur hinter sich herziehen. Alles in allem waren seine Aussichten wohl nicht besonders rosig.

Ein paar Schritte und einige schmerzhafte Atemzüge weiter musste er sich korrigieren. „Nicht besonders rosig" hatte sich gerade zu „absolut aussichtslos" gewandelt. Keuchend stand er auf der hohen Klippe und starrte in die wirbelnden Fluten des reißenden Flusses hinab, der mindestens zwanzig Meter unter ihm entlang floss.

Hier ging es nicht weiter.

Und seine Verfolger waren inzwischen so nahe, dass er die Bewegungen des Gesträuchs hinter sich sehen konnte, welche sie auf ihrer hektischen Suche hervorriefen. An Umkehr war also auch nicht zu denken.

Panik stieg in ihm auf, als er wieder in den tiefen Abgrund hinab blickte, vorbei an scharfkantigen Klippen auf tosende Wassermassen …

Blitze zuckten hinter ihm auf, als die ersten Flüche in seine Richtung geschleudert wurden, ein schlecht gezielter Schocker traf dicht neben ihm auf und wirbelte Dreck und Steine hoch und Remus – der keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah – stieß sich ab und sprang.

Er flog durch die Luft, vorbei an hohen, messerscharfen Felsen, die er unglaublicher Weise alle knapp verfehlte. Sein Sturz in die Tiefe schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und dennoch schaffte er es nicht ganz, seinen schmerzenden, geschundenen Körper in einen einigermaßen günstigen Eintauchwinkel zu bringen. Schließlich schlug er hart auf der Wasseroberfläche auf und dieser neuerliche Schmerz raubte ihm endgültig das Bewusstsein.

Deshalb entging ihm auch die verzweifelte Gegenwehr der Werwölfe, die oben von einem gut ausgebildeten Aurorentrupp, den Tonks umgehend alarmiert hatte, zusammen getrieben wurden. Und er bekam auch nicht mit, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt und Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody hastig die Klippen hinab apparierten und nach ihm zu suchen begannen. Dazu hatten ihn – selbst wenn er nicht bewusstlos gewesen wäre – die eisigen, wirbelnden Wassermassen ihn schon zu weit abgetrieben.

Langsam sank er dem Grund des Flusses entgegen …

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Huch, schon wieder ein Cliff? Wie ist denn _das_ passiert? Okay, her mit den Kommis und den Ruten, dann sind BineBlack und ich sicher hochmotiviert! Seid nett, ja? Immerhin ist heute doch Nikolausstag ... °Bettelblick in die Runde°  
__PS: Klinge ich irgendwie verzweifelt?_


	6. Evanna Brave

_**A/N: **Hallo, ihr Lieben. Da bin ich wieder, in alter Frische. Und ich hoffe, ihr seid schon fürchterlich gespannt auf meine (BineBlacks) Fortsetzung der Geschehnisse. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie es dem armen Harry so ergangen ist, während Remus wieder seine Lupin-Momente hatte - Seufz! VielSpaß! _

**Evanna Brave**

Wo zur Hölle war er? Nur sehr langsam lichtete sich der dichte Nebel, der in Harrys Kopf waberte, wie man es normalerweise nur über der Themse beobachten konnte. Recht verschwommen bemerkte er, dass er auf dem Boden lag, die Brille heillos verrutscht auf seiner Nase, der Zauberstab etwa einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt. Er konnte ihn nur sehr schemenhaft ausmachen. Zum einen, weil seine Brille wie gesagt grade recht nutzlos war in dieser Position und zweitens, weil um ihn herum nur ein schummriges Licht herrschte.

Es roch nach Staub und Moder – so wie …

Hastig rappelte er sich hoch, ergriff den Zauberstab und sah sich um. Zur Hölle, was war passiert? Plötzlich stand er in der Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 und wurde von unangenehmen Erinnerungen förmlich bestürmt.

Das Gefühl des Verrats, als er das erste Mal hier gewesen war und herausgefunden hatte, dass jeder halbwegs über Voldemorts Machenschaften Bescheid wusste – bis auf ihn.

Sirius, wie er am Küchentisch saß und mit seltsam leerem Blick in sein Glas Feuerwhiskey starrte. Weil er in diesem verflucht verhassten Kasten gefangen war.

Durch das Geräusch aufgeschreckt, welches Harry unwillkürlich bei diesen Erinnerungen ausstieß, flogen die dunklen Samtvorhänge zur Seite und enthüllten das Portrait von Sirius´ Mutter.

„Blutsverräter! Abschaum! Ausgeburten von Schmutz und Niedertracht!" brach sie in ihre übliche Litanei aus. „Hinaus aus meinem …."

Sie schien zu stutzen, ehe sie die Augen aufriss und Harry anstarrte. „Du? DU? Nein, Du kannst unmöglich der Herr dieses …. Was ist aus dem Blutsverräter…?"

Bei ihren abschätzigen Worten schien das Monster, welches letztes Jahr in Bezug auf Ginny in Harry erwacht war, wieder zum Leben erweckt zu werden.

„WAGE ES NICHT, SO ÜBER IHN ZU SPRECHEN!" brüllte Harry wütend zurück und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab unwillkürlich auf ihre knochige Nase. Diese sabbernde Alte schaffte das, was im vergangenen Sommer bisher keiner geschafft hatte – sie überwand scheinbar mühelos Harrys selbst aufgerichtete Mauer der Selbstbeherrschung.

„Er ist tot! Und Deine dreckige Familie ist daran schuld! Die Linie der Blacks ist ausgelöscht, alte Sabberhexe! Du hast gewonnen! Also halt bei Merlins Bart endlich Deinen Mund!"

Zu seiner Überraschung verstummte sie wirklich und starrte ihn an. Offensichtlich besaß diese Familie irgendwo in ihren verkommenen, schwarzen Seelen doch noch ein Fünkchen Herz, denn einen Augenblick lang erschien sie fast so etwas wie betroffen – genauso wie Phineas Nigellus damals. Allerdings nicht für lange …

„Ein Halbblüter in meinem Haus!" jammerte sie nach wenigen Sekunden los und rang die knochigen Hände. „Ein Halbblüter!"

Am liebsten hätte Harry sie ins nächste Jahrtausend gehext! Doch er riss sich mühsam zusammen und verschloss mit einem wütenden Schwenk seines Zauberstabes die Vorhänge, ehe er in der wieder eingetretenen Stille einmal tief durchatmete. Und sich dann an Hermine und Ron erinnerte.

Verdammt!

Er stürzte zur Tür, doch ehe er nach dem Türknauf griff, zögerte er – zu frisch war die Erinnerung an den Schmerz. Allerdings war es hier nur ein glatter, dunkler Türknauf – ohne irgendwelche Wesen, die sich heimtückisch darum schlangen.

Mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen starrte er ihn an, ehe er hastig danach griff. Nichts geschah – also riss er die Tür auf und blickte in die fassungslosen Gesichter seiner besten Freunde.

„HARRY!" Hermine sah aus, als wolle sie gleich vor lauter Erleichterung in Tränen ausbrechen, als sie seiner ansichtig wurde. Ron hingegen wirkte deutlich misstrauisch, denn er begann damit, mit ausgestreckten Händen in der Luft rumzufuchteln, als suche er nach weiteren Kraftfeldern. Aber da war nichts – und so landete eine seiner Hände irgendwann in Harrys Gesicht und fegte ihm fast erneut die Brille herunter.

„Ron!"

„Tschuldigung!" Er zuckte kurz um Verzeihung heischend mit den Schultern, ehe er ein wenig atemlos fragte: „Bei Merlin! Was zur Hölle war das denn grade?"

„Das ist doch ganz egal!" Ohne dass Harry ihr ausweichen konnte, hatte Hermine ihm die Arme um den Hals geschlungen und drückte ihn so fest sie konnte. Ein wenig verschämt hielt er still – bis ihm diese Umarmung dann doch unbestreitbar peinlich wurde und er sich räusperte.

„Willst Du die Arbeit dieses Kastens etwa beenden, Mine?" fragte er leise, mit einem mörderischen Blick in Rons Richtung, der mittlerweile von einem zum anderen Ohr grinste. Verlegen ließ sie ihn los und strich sich ein paar ihrer widerspenstigen Locken hinters Ohr.

„Verzeihung. Ähm … ich denke, Du warst erfolgreich beim Erneuern des Blutsbannes, was? Der Grimmauldplatz gehört jetzt ganz rechtmäßig Dir, Harry."

Er nickte langsam, bevor er einen Blick zurück in die schummrige Halle warf. „Da hast Du wohl Recht. Und hier wird sich jetzt einiges ändern!"

* * *

„Und ich hatte gedacht, wir könnten und vor dem Putzen drücken, jetzt wo Mum nicht hier ist", murrte Ron eine gute Stunde später, während er mit Hermine zusammen verbissen versuchte, die schweren Samtvorhänge von den Fenstern zu entfernen. Etwas, an dem Molly Weasley im vorletzten Jahr aufs Kläglichste gescheitert war. Doch jetzt, nachdem das Haus auf Harrys Blut geeicht war, schien die Macht, die Sirius Mutter noch über ihren Tod hinaus auf das Haus gehabt hatte, vollkommen verschwunden zu sein.

Aufgefallen war es ihnen, als Ron mit einem Finger gelangweilt gegen die Köpfe der armen Hauselfen, die immer noch als bizarrer Wandschmuck im Treppenaufgang hingen, geschnippt hatte. Sie waren ohne Widerstand einfach von der Wand gefallen und die Treppe hinuntergekullert, was ihm einen gehörigen Schreck eingejagt hatte und Hermine fast einen Mord hatte begehen lassen.

Das Mädchen hatte daraufhin die Köpfe wieder aufgesammelt und darauf bestanden, dass sie eine richtige Bestattung bekamen, wie es den armen Wesen nie vergönnt gewesen war, weil diese herzlose alte Hexe sie lieber an die Wand gehängt hatte!

Die nächste halbe Stunde hatten die beiden Jungs mit ihr draußen vor dem Haus, geschützt durch ein paar alte Eichen verbracht, murrend ein Loch gegraben – natürlich per Hand, was Ron fast einen Mord hatte begehen lassen - und Harry hatte die Köpfe schließlich „als neuer Hausherr, der mit solch furchtbaren Traditionen brechen musste" reichlich lieblos hineingeworfen.

Hermine hatte eine Rede gehalten über die Ungerechtigkeit und die schlechte Behandlung, des Sklaventums der gesamten Hauselfen. Und Ron war fast erstickt, als Harry ihm flüsternd in Aussicht gestellt hatte, dass einer der Hunde der Muggel-Nachbarn die Köpfe im Laufe des Tages wieder ausbuddeln würde - und was die betreffenden Herrchen wohl dazu sagen würden, wenn die guten Wauwaus ihnen diese Trophäen brachten.

Harry hatte bei dieser Vorstellung selbst grinsen müssen – eine fast schon ungewohnte Mimik, wie seine Gesichtsmuskeln ihm sofort mitteilten.

Nachdem sie von dieser Beerdigung zurückgekehrt waren und Harry Merlin sei Dank nicht noch mehr Blut hatte opfern müssen, um wieder ins Innere des Hauses zu gelangen, hatte er fast besessen damit begonnen, das Gebäude zu „säubern".

Wahllos rannte er durch Räume, riss Vorhänge von den Fenstern, warf Tische um – und als er schließlich vor dem Teppich mit den Familien-Stammbaum der Blacks ankam, bereitete es ihm ein fast perverses Vergnügen, diesen in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Die angekokelte Wand kümmerte ihn wenig. Das einzig Negative daran war, dass ihm unwillkürlich der Gedanke kam, wie gern Sirius das Ganze wohl mit angesehen hätte …

Er hatte diesen Gedanken hastig beiseite geschoben, genauso wie die Erinnerung an das bellende Lachen seines Paten, welches er so selten gehört hatte, und war in den nächsten Raum gestürzt, um ein Feuer in dessen Kamin zu entfachen und Alles, wessen er habhaft werden konnte, hinein zu werfen.

Seine Freunde hatten schweigend begonnen, ihm zu helfen – und waren jetzt mittlerweile schweißgebadet.

„Ist doch eine gute Idee, das Haus hier aufzumöbeln", erklärte Hermine grade als Antwort auf Rons Gemurre, während sie sich aus dem Berg schwarzen, staubigen Samt kämpfte, denn der letzte Vorhang hatte sie halb unter sich begraben. „Oder wolltest Du hier wohnen, wenn es bliebe, wie es war?"

Ron schüttelte stumm den Kopf, ehe er ihr den Samt abnahm und ihn ebenfalls in den Kamin warf. Die Flammen züngelten sofort empor.

„Wann sagen wir es ihm?" fragte er stattdessen.

Hermine schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie leise seufzte: „Meinst Du nicht, wir sollten erst mit unseren Eltern …?"

Beide hatten beschlossen nicht mehr in den Fuchsbau zurückzukehren – zumindest nicht ohne Harry. Und da dieser definitiv hier bleiben wollte …

„Darauf könnte ich getrost verzichten", seufzte Ron. „Du kennst meine Mum! Ich hoffe nur, dass sie in den vergangenen Jahren nicht schneller geworden ist als ich. Durch Fred und George ist sie gut im Training!"

Hermine kämpfte ein Kichern nieder, als sie sich das Bild einer zeternden Molly Weasley vorstellte, die hinter ihrem jüngsten Sohn her rannte.

„Meine Eltern werden auch nicht begeistert sein", seufzte sie stattdessen leise. „Aber wir können nicht einfach verschwinden. Oh Gott, meine Mutter wird bestimmt ohnmächtig, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich ab jetzt hier wohne … mit zwei Jungs … ohne Erwachsenen …"

„Glaubt sie etwa, wir würde Dich schänden?" fragte Ron, und sein breites Grinsen ließ ihre Augenbraue hoch wandern. „Oder glaubt sie eher, Du schändest uns?"

„Wieso sind wir beide noch mal befreundet?"

„Ich weiß zusammen mit Harry als Einziger Deine Sucht nach Wissen zu schätzen, weil ich dann von Dir abschreiben kann?"

„Stimmt, ja."

Beide tauschten ein kleines Lächeln, ehe sie von einem lauten Poltern unterbrochen wurden. Harry stand in der Tür, einen breiten Schmutzstreifen quer über der Wange und blickte beide mit fragend gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Was ist los?" fragte Hermine hastig, um ihn schnell von dieser Situation abzulenken.

„Ich hab´ eine Idee!" verkündete Harry sehr zu ihrer und Rons immenser Erleichterung. „Hermine? Wie werden verzauberte Bilder hergestellt?"

Die junge Hexe runzelte die Stirn. „Es gibt spezielle Zauber. Wieso?"

„Würdest Du die hinkriegen?" fragte er mit einem entschlossenen Glitzern und mindestens genauso entschlossen vorgeschobenem Kinn, ihre Frage bewusst ignorierend.

„Ähm … Ich denke schon. Aber …"

„Dann lass uns anfangen!" Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie aus dem Raum. Auf ihre überraschte Frage, was er denn um Merlins Willen für ein Bild kreieren wollte, erklärte er nur einsilbig: „Ich will endlich den Richtigen an meinen Wänden."

Hermine warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu Ron, der nur ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte, ehe sie Harry ergeben folgte.

* * *

In dem Zimmer, welches früher Sirius bewohnt hatte, blieb Harry stehen und die junge Hexe bemerkte seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig an der Wand. Innerlich seufzte sie leise. Sie konnte sich denken, warum er ausgerechnet dieses Zimmer gewählt hatte. Harry hatte ihr gegenüber nie viel über Sirius' Tod gesprochen, doch sie war nicht dumm. Sie wusste, dass es ihn schwer getroffen hatte, seinen Paten zu verlieren. Und dass er sich insgeheim vermutlich immer noch die Schuld für seinen Tod gab. Genauso wie für den Tod Dumbledores oder den seiner Eltern … Vielleicht hatte er hier einfach das Gefühl, Sirius ein Stückchen näher zu sein.

Harry hatte Hermines Hand los gelassen und begonnen, wie verrückt seinen Koffer zu durchwühlen. Nach etwa 2 Minuten schien er gefunden zu haben, was er suchte. Er zog sein Fotoalbum heraus, welches er mit Argusaugen bewachte, wie Hermine wusste, und begann es hektisch zu durchblättern. Sie erhaschte kurze Blicke auf Babyfotos, auf denen Harrys Eltern und offensichtlich er selbst abgebildet waren. Dann Fotos von ihnen Dreien. Und schließlich – ein Foto von Sirius.

Harry löste es vorsichtig von der Seite und hielt es Hermine hin. „Das will ich! Für die große Halle." Sie nahm es entgegen und blickte darauf. Sirius saß an eine Wand gelehnt und schien gedankenverloren an die Decke zu starren. Hermine schluckte. So ähnlich hatte sie ihn in Erinnerung.

„Es ist nur ein Muggel-Foto. Ich … kannte niemanden mit einer magischen Kamera. Das Foto ist nur durch einen blöden Zufall entstanden … Und ich … Ich will ihn einfach hier haben", erklärte Harry leise und sie sah auf.

Jeder, der Harry nicht kannte, hätte sein Gesicht als ausdruckslos beschrieben. Doch sie wusste es besser. Sie bemerkte den angespannten Zug um den Mund und dass er es vermied, ihr offen in die Augen zu sehen.

Hermine nickte langsam. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann. Das verspreche ich Dir."

Er nickte nur, ehe er mit betont gestrafften Schultern an ihr vorbei ging und gespielt fröhlich erklärte: „Okay. Dann lass uns mal weiter machen."

* * *

Die gesamte Säuberungsaktion lief jetzt mittlerweile schon den gesamten Tag und trotzdem hatten sie grade mal den ersten Stock halbwegs hergerichtet. Da Hermine mit Sirius´ Foto in die Küche verschwunden war, um sich seiner anzunehmen, hatten Ron und Harry allein weiter gemacht. Jetzt waren zumindest alle dunklen Vorhänge verschwunden, allerdings wurden die Fenster offenbar durch bestimmte Schutzzauber verschlossen gehalten. Die beiden Jungs hatten alles Erdenkliche ausprobiert, waren allerdings kläglich gescheitert. Und als Ron Hermine zur Hilfe holen wollte, hatte Harry nur vehement den Kopf geschüttelt und sich geweigert, sie bei der Arbeit an dem geplanten Foto zu stören.

Sein Freund hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt, sich gestreckt und grinsend verkündet, dass dies´ wohl dann bedeutete, dass sie eine Pause machen müssten. Harry hatte, gelinde gesagt, nichts dagegen. Sie hatten Hermine geholfen, alle benötigten Utensilien, die sie zur Verzauberung des Bildes benötigte, in die große Halle zu schleppen – laut ihr würde sie jede Menge Platz benötigen. Das Geklirr und Geschepper der Flaschen und Tiegel mit den Zutaten, neben Kupferkesseln und Schöpfkellen hatte natürlich wieder das Bild der Sabberhexe aufgeschreckt, die eine ganze Weile mit Harry zusammen im Chor geschrieen hatte.

Nachdem die Drei allerdings dazu übergegangen waren, sie zu ignorieren, schien es ihr auf Dauer selbst zu dumm zu werden und sie beschränkte sich darauf, Hermine mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

Harry war vors Haus geflüchtet und hatte sich draußen auf dem Bürgersteig niedergelassen. Ein paar Muggel gingen an ihm vorbei und warfen ihm deutlich misstrauische Blicke zu. Auch sie hatten die Todesser-Angriffe bemerkt, in den Nachrichten war aber lediglich von rivalisierenden Banden die Rede.

Trotzdem, man hatte damit erreicht, dass die meisten Menschen bei Abenddämmerung schleunigst ihre Behausungen aufsuchten und sich dort in die vermeintliche Sicherheit zurückzogen. Und Harry als „Neuer" in der Nachbarschaft bedeutete wohl potenzielle Gefahr. Ihm war´s egal. So ließ man ihn wenigstens in Ruhe.

Ron gesellte sich zu ihm, offenbar mittlerweile auch müde davon, Hermine beim Mischen und Rühren von Zutaten zuzuschauen.

Beide Jungs sprachen kein Wort – und Harry war Ron dafür sehr dankbar!

* * *

Die schwarzen Kapuzen und die ebenso farbigen Umhänge der Männer am Straßenrand weckten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ebenso wie das verängstigte Schluchzen der jungen Frau und das blasse Gesicht ihres Begleiters, den diese Kerle grade an die Wand hinter ihm drängten.

Evanna Brave wusste eigentlich schon in diesem Augenblick, dass es das Vernünftigste gewesen wäre, einfach weiter zu gehen und sich nicht um die Belange anderer Leute zu kümmern. Aber sie verabscheute Ungerechtigkeit aufs Tiefste, und das schon solange sie denken konnte. Und einen einzelnen Mann zu viert in die Enge zu treiben, war unbestreitbar ungerecht.

Ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie die Straße überquert und hörte sich selbst, wie sie rief: „Hey! Legt euch gefälligst nicht mit unschuldigen Leuten an!"

Einer der Kapuzen-Kerle, ein ziemlich fetter Zeitgenosse, wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Was geht Dich das an, Kleine?" fragte er mit blecherner Stimme recht unfreundlich. „Mach´, das Du nach Hause zu Mum und Dad kommst! Bevor wir uns Deiner annehmen."

„Ihr schafft mich nicht!" Ein winziger Teil in Evanna schlug die Hand gegen die Stirn bei dieser patzigen Antwort und begann ihr Vorhaltungen zu machen, dass sie sich auch ständig selbst in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Der fette Kerl fixierte sie mit schmutzig-grünen, tief liegenden Schweinsaugen, während sich nun auch seine Kumpane zu ihr umwandten. Das Pärchen, welches sie bis grade noch in der Mangel gehabt hatten, nahm die Beine in die Hand und überließ Vanna sich selbst.

_‚Na, vielen Dank auch! Es war mir eine Freude …'_, dachte sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln. Wo waren die Helden von früher hin, die sich mit Freuden für eine junge Frau geopfert hätten?

Möglichst unauffällig fischte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, während sie förmlich die geifernden Blicke spüren konnte, die sich an ihrem zugegebenermaßen recht leicht bekleideten Körper hinabtasteten. Aber hey, sie war Joggen gewesen – und da trug man eben keine dicken Pullover oder schlabberige Hosen. Besonders nicht, wenn es noch so warm war wie jetzt! Das eng anliegende, kurze Top und die kurzen Hosen waren eben praktisch. Und keine Einladung, nach dem Motto: „Hey Du! Wenn Du einen Schwanz hast, besorg es mir!"

„Braucht da etwa jemand einen richtigen Mann zwischen den schlanken Schenkelchen?" fragte der Typ vor ihr grade lüstern, während seine Kumpels anzüglich grinsten und eindeutig obszöne Gesten machten.

Mit einem Ruck zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und zielte zwischen die Schweinsaugen. „Denk´ nicht mal dran, Schwabbelchen!" zischte Evanna und ihre dunkelbraunen Augen blitzten warnend. „Du könntest wichtige Körperteile verlieren!"

„Uuuuh, ein Wildfang", spottete ein anderer der vermummten Typen. „Ich mag es, wenn die Weiber kratzen und fauchen."

„Vielleicht willst Du Dich uns ja anschließen", schmeichelte Fettie hingegen mit einem öligen Lächeln. „Der dunkle Lord kann Anhänger gebrauchen. Und es würden sich sicher genug Kerle finden, die Dich ausreichend zu stopfen wüssten! Wir kümmern uns gut um unsere Frauen."

Erneute obszöne Gesten folgten und Evanna überlegte, ob sie sich hier auf offener Straße übergeben könnte. „Na vielen Dank auch. Aber nur über meine Leiche!"

„Lässt sich einrichten, Schätzchen!"

In der nächsten Sekunde zischten Flüche um Vannas Ohren und es gelang ihr nur mühsam, sie abzublocken. Verflucht, wo hatte sie sich denn jetzt wieder hinein manövriert? Nachdem ein Schocker ihr fast den Zauberstab aus der Hand geflucht hatte, entschloss sie sich, die Beine in die Hände zu nehmen und zu machen, das sie hier weg kam! So schnell sie konnte rannte sie die Straße entlang.

* * *

Harry und Ron hörten den Tumult wenige Augenblicke später. Mittlerweile dämmerte es schon ziemlich und so waren die farbigen Lichtblitze deutlich zu erkennen. Die Beiden wechselten einen kurzen Blick, ehe sie aufsprangen und ihre eigenen Zauberstäbe zückten. Im nächsten Augenblick bog eine Frau um die Ecke – sportlich gekleidet, das dunkelblonde Haar in einem lockeren Knoten geschlungen. Sie rannte, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr her. Und so falsch war das wohl nicht. Ein paar Todesser waren ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Harry zögerte nicht lange – Feinde der Todesser waren automatisch seine Freunde!

„Du schnappst Dir die Frau, Ron! Ich halte sie auf!" Sein Freund nickte Harry kurz zu, der losrannte und ebenfalls begann, Flüche zu schleudern.

Evanna erkannte einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der auf sie zu rannte. Verflucht! Grade jetzt musste natürlich ein solcher Held auftauchen!

„Verschwinde!" brüllte sie ihn an. Er reagierte nicht auf ihre Warnung, sondern hob – einen Zauberstab! Na, wenigstens etwas!

Einer seiner Zauber zischte nur knapp an ihrer Wange vorbei und sie konnte fast spüren, dass er damit einen Schocker abgeblockt hatte, der sie sonst direkt im Rücken getroffen hätte.

„Laufen Sie ins Haus!" antwortete er ihr, ehe er wieder einen Fluch brüllte – und offensichtlich einen ihrer Angreifer traf, denn sie konnte einen Schmerzensschrei hören. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde sie am Arm gepackt und zur Seite gerissen.

Ein weiterer Junge, dieses Mal mit feuerroten Harren, zerrte sie zur Seite, auf eine schmale Sackgasse zwischen zwei Häusern zu. War er denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Vanna stemmte sich mit ihrem vollen Körpergewicht gegen den Jungen, doch für sein Alter war er erstaunlich kräftig.

„Komm Sie schon!" fauchte er ungeduldig. Sie waren grade mal zwei Schritte vom Eingang der Sackgasse entfernt. Er führte sie direkt in eine …!

Die Erde begann zu beben und wie aus dem Nichts erschien plötzlich ein weiteres Haus, quetschte sich zwischen die Häuser rechts und links von ihm und blieb schließlich still stehen.

„Harry!"

Der Dunkelhaarige erschien neben ihnen und stieß die Tür auf. Schummriges Licht erfüllte den Raum – und im nächsten Moment hörte sie die Tür, die hinter ihr ins Schloss geworfen wurde.

* * *

_Das zählt jetzt nicht als Cliff, oder! Sie sind immerhin erst einmal in Sicherheit. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr uns eine Review dalasst und mir sagt, wie ihr meine Evanna findet. Bitte! (P.S.: Eine frühere Reviewerin hat mich auf den Namen gebracht. War ihr NickName) _


	7. Leben und Tod

_Huhu! Hier bin ich (RemusBride) mal wieder! Und es geht weiter im Text, wir wollen doch unser Wölfchen nicht aufweichen lassen, oder? Und tragt doch bitte Bines und meiner Review-Sucht etwas Rechnung, weil es sich mit abgekauten Fingernägeln so furchtbar schlecht tippen lässt ... Viel Spaß!_

**Leben und Tod**

Remus hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, ob es die Kälte des Wassers gewesen war, die ihn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zurückholte, oder eher die Tatsache, dass er von den wirbelnden Fluten direkt gegen einen aus dem Wasser ragenden, scharfkantigen Felsen geschleudert worden war. In diesem Falle war der Schmerz ihm allerdings höchst willkommen, weil er ihn weit genug aufrüttelte, um ihn sich mit aller Kraft an den Felsbrocken klammern zu lassen und ihn dazu brachte, sich, mühsam gegen die Symptome des Sauerstoffmangels ankämpfend, an die Wasseroberfläche zurück zu hangeln. Hand über Hand, weil er befürchtete, fortgetrieben zu werden, sobald er es wagte, den Brocken loszulassen.

Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sein Kopf schließlich aus den schäumenden und wirbelnden Wassermassen auftauchte und er seine Lungen mit einem tiefen Atemzug füllen konnte. Hustend und keuchend krallte er sich fest, spuckte Unmengen von schmutzigem Flusswasser aus und kämpfte gegen das Gefühl der grenzenlosen Schwäche und Erschöpfung und das kaum überwindbare Bedürfnis an, einfach loszulassen und erneut in herrlicher, schmerzfreier Bewusstlosigkeit zu versinken.

Er musste ans Ufer, wenn er nicht über kurz oder lang mit fortschreitender Erschöpfung den Halt verlieren und sich, noch entkräfteter als er jetzt schon war, wieder der Gewalt des reißenden Flusses ausliefern wollte. Aber wie? Er war zwar für gewöhnlich ein ganz guter Schwimmer aber mit seiner gebrochenen Rippe und seinen zahlreichen anderen Blessuren würde es trotzdem ein harter Kampf werden.

Die andere Alternative allerdings war der sichere Tod.

Ein prüfender Blick zeigte ihm, dass das rechte Ufer näher lag als das linke. Außerdem machte der Fluss nicht weit vor ihm eine Linksbiegung. Wenn es ihm gelang, mit dem Strom zu schwimmen und sich dabei langsam nach rechts hinüber zu kämpfen, würde er hoffentlich das rettende Ufer erreichen können, bevor seine Kräfte ihn endgültig verließen. Und wenn nicht … Nun über diese Möglichkeit wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken.

Er holte mehrmals tief Luft und stieß sich dann von dem Felsbrocken ab. Das Schwimmen erwies sich sogar als noch schwieriger, als er gedacht hätte. Seine gebrochene Rippe bescherte ihm trotz des eisigen Wassers Schweißausbrüche, seine Lunge schmerzte ebenfalls noch immer und er fühlte sich schwach und hilflos wie ein Baby, als ein plötzlich auftretender Sog ihn erfasste und erneut unter Wasser zog. Mit schweren, mühsamen Bewegungen kämpfte er dagegen an – und schließlich durchbrach sein Kopf wieder die Wasseroberfläche. Keuchend holte er Atem und stellte fest, dass dieser Strudel ihn ein ganzes Stück näher ans Ufer befördert hatte. Nur noch wenige Meter …

Ein weiterer Wasserwirbel erfasste ihn, und nachdem er diesmal wieder aufgetaucht war, war das Ufer fast wieder so weit entfernt wie zuvor. Mutlos biss er die Zähne zusammen. Seine Augen brannten – ob von dem schmutzigen Wasser oder ungeweinten Tränen der Erschöpfung und der Ohnmacht hätte er nicht zu sagen vermocht.

War er Greybacks verdammtem Werwolfsrudel etwa nur entkommen, um jetzt elendig zu ertrinken? Er konnte fast spüren, wie seine Kräfte ihn verließen. Bilder tauchten jetzt in schneller Abfolge vor seinen Augen auf, seine Eltern, seine Freunde in Hogwarts, Lilys und James' Hochzeit, Harry als Baby, Sirius mit wildem, zerzausten Haar und von Askaban ausgemergelter Gestalt, Harrys Lächeln, nachdem es ihm gelungen war, seinen ersten Patronus herauf zu beschwören … Wieder Sirius, wie er mit einem überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht durch diesen verfluchten Torbogen stürzte, Harry, der verzweifelt gegen ihn ankämpfte und nach seinem Paten schrie …

Harry! Er durfte nicht aufgeben! Der Junge durfte nicht noch jemanden verlieren, dem er wichtig war! Der ihm wichtig war! Nicht jetzt, so kurz nachdem auch Dumbledore den Tod gefunden hatte …

Verbissen kämpfte er gegen seine Schwäche an, Atemzug um Atemzug, Schwimmzug um Schwimmzug. Und das Ufer kam tatsächlich langsam näher. Nur noch zwanzig Meter, zehn Meter, fünf …

Er hätte später nicht zu sagen vermocht, wie er das letzte Stück der Strecke überwunden hatte. Irgendwann lag er jedenfalls am steinigen Ufer, hustete, keuchte, würgte. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug höllisch.

Aber er war am Leben.

Er hatte es aus dem Fluss heraus geschafft.

Und er war Greybacks Rudel entkommen.

Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken ließ er sich langsam in die tröstliche Dunkelheit gleiten, die ihn wie eine Geliebte sanft zu umarmen schien. Tiefer und immer tiefer.

Er träumte von dem Geräusch schneller Schritte, die sich im näherten und der Berührung großer, warmer Hände, die seinen Körper auf Verletzungen abtasteten. Der heftige Schmerz, als diese Hände seinen Brustkorb berührten, holte ihn noch einmal ins Bewusstsein zurück – aber nicht für lange. Und sein letzter verworrener Gedanke, bevor die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit ihn endgültig verschluckte, war, dass dieser goldene Ring in Kingsley Shacklebolts Ohr wirklich wunderschön im Schein der aufgehenden Sonne glitzerte, und dass Mad-Eye dieses verrückte magische Auge unbedingt besser verbergen sollte, weil zumindest _ihm_ ganz schwindlig wurde bei dem Tempo, mit dem es in seiner Höhle rotierte …

Catherine Spencer hatte – genau wie jedes andere Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft – schon viel von Lord Voldemort und seinen Todessern gehört. Aber sie hatte noch nie zuvor einen zu Gesicht bekommen, zweifellos etwas, das sie der Tatsache verdankte, dass sie nicht in solchen magischen Ballungszentren wie London oder gar Hogsmeade lebte, sondern in einem kleinen, malerischen Muggel-Städtchen an der Südküste Englands.

Port Sinclair war nicht unbedingt ein Ort, an dem jemand wie der Dunkle Lord größeres Interesse bekunden würde, dazu lebten hier nämlich eindeutig zu wenige Zauberer und Hexen. Dessen war sie sich ganz sicher gewesen, als sie und ihr Ehemann Elias nach ihrer Hochzeit vor vier Jahren hierher gezogen waren, damit ihre zukünftigen Kinder in Ruhe und Frieden aufwachsen konnten. Allerdings hatte es vor vier Jahren ohnehin noch keine Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass Voldemort irgendwann zurückkehren würde …

Das hatte sich allerdings als Irrtum herausgestellt. Und nicht nur das. Genau genommen war sie inzwischen nämlich die Einzige mit voll ausgebildeten Zauberkräften in Port Sinclair, jedenfalls seit Elias vor einem halben Jahr beschlossen hatte, dass er sich der Verantwortung für eine Familie doch noch nicht gewachsen fühlte, eine Erkenntnis, zu der er Catherines Meinung nach ruhig schon früher hätte gelangen können, beispielsweise bevor er sie heiratete und dreieinhalb Jahre lang mit ihr schlief, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an einen Verhütungszauber zu verschwenden ...

Er hatte ihr jedenfalls einen Schwangerschaftsabbruch im St. Mungos nahe gelegt, als sie ihm von dem zweiten gemeinsamen Baby erzählte, welches in ihr heranwuchs, und sie und den gemeinsamen Sohn Joshua kurzerhand verlassen, als sie diesen Eingriff vehement verweigerte.

Zuerst – da war Catherine sich vollkommen sicher – war er wohl nur gegangen, weil er wahrscheinlich gehofft hatte, auf diese Weise doch noch seinen Kopf durchzusetzen. Und als er schließlich hatte erkennen müssen, dass sie lieber ihre Ehe aufgab, als ihr ungeborenes Kind zu töten, hatte er sich von ihr scheiden lassen und war stehenden Fußes zu seiner Mutter zurückgekehrt, die ihn selbstverständlich mit offenen Armen empfangen hatte. Millicent Spencers Ansicht nach war die ungeliebte Schwiegertochter – die aus einer nicht einmal besonders wohlhabenden Muggelfamilie stammte – sowieso nie gut genug für ihren kostbaren, reinblütigen und vor allem wohlhabenden Sohn gewesen …

Das war der Grund, warum Catherine seit einem halben Jahr ihren Lebensunterhalt und den ihres dreijährigen Sohnes Josh damit bestritt, ein kleines, aber mittlerweile sehr erfolgreiches Restaurant zu führen. Manche ihrer treuen Stammkunden behaupteten, ihre Kochkunst grenze an Zauberei, eine Bemerkung, die sie jedes Mal zum Lachen brachte, bevor sie sich brav bei ihnen bedankte und ihnen noch eine Tasse Kaffee anbot …

„Catherines Place" war mittlerweile sowohl unter den Einheimischen als auch unter den Sommergästen sehr beliebt und sie würde es weiterführen, solange es ihr noch möglich sein würde, dieser trotz Magie doch recht anstrengenden Beschäftigung nachzugehen. Ihr schon deutlich gewölbter Leib – immerhin war sie inzwischen im siebten Monat schwanger – und die abends schweren, geschwollenen Füße machten deutlich, dass das wohl nicht mehr allzu lange wäre. Natürlich würde sie nach der Geburt ihres zweiten Kindes so früh wie möglich wieder arbeiten müssen, aber damit hatte sie kein Problem. Und für die Zeit nach der Entbindung, in der sie dazu nicht in der Lage sein würde, hatte sie bereits einen recht ansehnlichen Notgroschen zur Seite gelegt.

Alles in allem war Catherine mit ihrem Leben vollkommen zufrieden und glaubte sich, ihren Sohn und ihr ungeborenes Kind vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern sicher – bis zu dem schicksalhaften Tag, als plötzlich ein ziemlich heruntergekommener, älterer Mann in einem abgerissenen Zaubererumhang in ihr Lokal gestürzt kam.

Der Fremde war bleich und atmete schwer. Schweißtropfen rannen ihm über das schmutzige, angstverzerrte Gesicht, als er sich hektisch nach eventuellen Verfolgern umblickte und mit einem raschen Schwenk seines abgenutzten Zauberstabes sämtliche Lampen im Gastraum zum Erlöschen brachte.

Catherine – dankbar, dass die Schließzeit schon vorüber war und keine Gäste diese kleine Zurschaustellung magischer Fähigkeiten mehr mitverfolgen konnten – wollte ihn gerade wütend anfahren, als ihr auffiel, dass er sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen hielt. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte seinen linken Oberarm und er brach erschöpft keuchend in die Knie, ein Röcheln drang über die bläulichen Lippen. „Hilfe! Helfen Sie mir, bitte!"

Erschrocken hockte sie sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Sein Atem kam in kurzen, keuchenden Zügen und stank erbärmlich nach einer Mischung aus billigem Tabak und verkokelten, verschwitzten Socken. Was immer er rauchte – das Kraut musste einfach furchtbar sein! Ob er deswegen so röchelte? Sie stützte ihn und beobachtete, wie er langsam wieder zu Atem kam. Seine bläuliche Gesichtsfarbe gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. „Sie brauchen einen Heiler! Mein Kamin ist dort drüben! Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie ins St. Mungos …"

Der Mann schüttelte jedoch abwehrend den zottigen, ungepflegten Kopf. Seine rot unterlaufenen Augen prüften immer wieder mit wildem Blick die Umgebung. Besonders die Straße vor dem Haus beobachtete er überaus ängstlich. „Es geht schon, danke. Ich muss weiter, bevor …"

„Bevor was?" Auch Catherine wurde jetzt ausgesprochen nervös. Ihr dreijähriger Sohn schlief in seinem Bett im oberen Stockwerk. Wenn ihnen von irgendwoher Gefahr drohte …

„Machen Sie sich um mich keine Gedanken!" Der Mann kam taumelnd auf die Füße und stieß dabei so heftig gegen sie, dass sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte und zusätzlich einen kurzen, heftig stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Leib verspürte, und stolperte dann zur Tür. „Ich musste mich nur einen Moment ausruhen. Danke für Ihre Hilfe!"

„Warten Sie!"

Als er auf der Schwelle inne hielt, wusste Catherine plötzlich nicht mehr, was sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Schließlich fragte sie: „Sind Sie sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Sie können wirklich jederzeit meinen Kamin benutzen …"

Der Fremde schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sie überwachen das Floh-Netz! Wenn Sie in nächster Zeit reisen müssen, tun Sie es auf Muggel-Art! Oder apparieren Sie!"

„Wer überwacht das Floh-Netz? Wovon um Merlins Willen reden Sie?"

„Voldemort und seine Todesser! Haben Sie es denn noch nicht gehört? Dumbledore ist tot! Bei einem Überfall auf Hogwarts getötet!"

Der Schock in ihrem Gesicht musste ihm wohl bestätigen, dass sie tatsächlich völlig ahnungslos gewesen war, denn er kehrte noch einmal in den Gastraum zurück, packte ihre Oberarme mit festem Griff und sah sie beschwörend an. „Sie müssen vorsichtig sein, hören Sie? Sehr, sehr vorsichtig! Am besten wäre es, wenn Sie ganz von hier fort gingen …"

Genauso unvermittelt ließ er sie wieder los und kehrte zur Tür zurück, um wieder durch den Spalt hinaus auf die Straße zu spähen.

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Catherine da und versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Albus Dumbledore war tot? Bilder schossen ihr durch den Kopf, Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Erinnerungen an den von allen verehrten Schulleiter. Zwinkernde blaue Augen, ein freundliches Lächeln, der unverwechselbare Geschmack von Zitronenbrausebonbons …

Sie war so schockiert, dass sie im ersten Moment nicht einmal bemerkte, dass ihr später Gast plötzlich verschwunden war. Erst als draußen laute Rufe erschallten und ein paar Maskierte in dunklen Umhängen und mit gezückten Zauberstäben die Straße entlang liefen, riss sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und rannte zum nächsten Fenster. Warum hatte er den schützenden Gastraum verlassen? Er musste doch gewusst haben, dass die … die Todesser ihn draußen erwarten würden!

Als ein blauer Lichtstrahl aufzuckte und der Mann mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden ging, fiel ihr die offensichtliche Antwort ein. Er hatte es getan, um _sie_ zu schützen! Damit diese Männer dort draußen nicht auf _sie_ aufmerksam wurden!

Einer der Todesser sah sich suchend um und Catherine trat rasch einen Schritt zurück und verschmolz mit den Schatten des dunklen Raumes, bevor er sie entdecken konnte. Von dort aus beobachtete sie am ganzen Körper zitternd, wie er sich bückte und die Kleidung des am Boden liegenden Mannes durchsuchte. Aus der Art, wie er anschließend der reglosen Gestalt einen harten Fußtritt versetzte, schloss sie, dass er wohl nicht gefunden hatte, was er haben wollte.

Erst einige Zeit nachdem mehrere Disapparationsknalle ertönt waren, wagte sie es, ihr Versteck zu verlassen. Zögernd und sich ständig umsehend trat sie auf die Straße hinaus. Aber die Todesser waren anscheinend tatsächlich verschwunden.

Sie kniete sich neben der reglosen Gestalt in den Staub und ihre Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich, als sie im Schein der Straßenlaterne in das blutverschmierte Gesicht des Mannes sah. Er lebte noch! Seine Augen starrten beschwörend in ihre, als seine blutige Hand sich mit überraschend festem Griff um ihren Unterarm schloss. „Gehen Sie … fort von hier! Nach … London! Grimmauldplatz …"

„Nicht reden!", beschwor sie ihn. „Ich werde Hilfe holen …",

Mühsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wie … heißen Sie?"

„Catherine. Catherine Spencer …"

„Es ist … zu spät, Catherine, … müssen nach London … Grimmauldplatz zwölf … Harry Potter … sagen, dass … Leid tut … Sagen Sie ihm, Dung … hätte gesagt, es … täte ihm Leid … Bitte … Versprechen Sie …"

„Ich verspreche es!" Catherine nahm seine blutige Hand zwischen ihre, als diese von ihrem Arm abglitt und erwiderte den schwachen Druck seiner Finger. Wenn es ihn beruhigte …

Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre, während sein Griff schwächer wurde. „Ich … verlasse mich darauf … wichtig … Voldemort darf … es nicht bekom …" Sein Hand fiel hinab und blieb einen Moment auf ihrem gewölbten Leib liegen. Das Baby strampelte wie zur Antwort auf diese Berührung. Seine Augen weiteten sich und einen Augenblick glaubte Catherine einen Ausdruck von Angst und Schuld in ihnen zu sehen.

Er hustete und ein schmaler Blutfaden rann aus seinem Mund. Seine Hand zuckte auf ihrem Bauch. „Schützen … Sie es … vor … Voldemort …London, Grimmauldplatz zwölf … Fliehen Sie …" Ein weiteres, kurzes Aufbäumen, ein letzter röchelnder Atemzug, die blutunterlaufenen Augen brachen, der Kopf rollte zur Seite und Catherine hielt einen Toten im Arm.

Und dann musste sie feststellen, dass die Todesser wohl doch noch nicht alle verschwunden waren. Der Schockzauber, der neben ihr den Straßenstaub aufwirbelte und eine schmale Furche im Asphalt hinterließ, verfehlte sie nur deshalb, weil sie sich gerade vorgebeugt hatte, um dem toten Mann die Augen zu schließen.

Sie war in eine Falle getappt, deren Köder der unbekannte Mann gewesen war.

Und während ihre Hand sich unwillkürlich um ihren eigenen Zauberstab schloss, fragte sie sich, was wohl aus Josh werden wurde, wer sich seiner annehmen würde, wenn sie hier starb, mitten auf der staubigen Straße, neben der Leiche eines Zauberers, den sie noch nie zuvor im Leben gesehen hatte …


	8. Magie

_**A/N: **Na, wenn ihr mich so nett bittet. Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie es bei Harry und Co. weiter geht!  
_

**  
Magie**

„Was ist passiert?" Ein Mädchen, ungefähr im Alter der beiden Jungs, war aufgesprungen während sie die Tür ins Schloss geworfen hatten und sah sie erschrocken an. Sie hatte wirre, buschige Locken.

Beide Jungs antworteten ihr nicht sofort, sondern schienen erst einmal einen Moment zu brauchen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Todesser!" keuchte der Rothaarige von ihnen, beide Hände auf die Knie gestützt. „Zur Hölle, für diese verdammte Tür müssen wir uns was einfallen lassen, Harry!"

Der Dunkelhaarige keuchte ebenfalls heftig, während er nur nickte. Evanna blickte sich derweilen misstrauisch in dem schummrigen Raum um. „Wo bin ich hier?" fragte sie, sich nicht sicher, ob sie vielleicht grade vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen war …

„Verzeihen Sie." Der Dunkelhaarige schien sich erholt zu haben und räusperte sich. „Aber wir dachten, Sie könnten Hilfe gebrauchen. Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Und das sind", fügte er hastig hinzu, als er die Erkenntnis in ihrem Blick aufflackern sah, „Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley. Sie sind hier in Sicherheit, Miss …?"

„Brave", antwortete Evanna automatisch, während sie einen Schritt auf Harry zuging und ihn mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen musterte. Unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt zurück – obwohl er fast einen halben Kopf größer war als sie.

Völlig ohne zu zögern hob sie die Hand und schob ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Mit einem Finger tippte sie gegen seine Narbe und ohne es verhindern zu können, lief Harry knallrot an.

„Ich hab´ immer gedacht, sie wäre nur ein Mysterium", erklärte die Frau vor ihm fast nachdenklich, ehe sie ihn ansah und grinste. „Außerdem hab´ immer gedacht, Du wärst viel kleiner, Harry Potter! Und schmächtiger."

Seine Röte vertiefte sich augenblicklich noch mehr.

„Nicht so schüchtern." Sie zwinkerte ihn an und Hermine bekam den Verdacht, dass Harry vermutlich jeden Moment die Beine wegknicken würden, wenn sich noch mehr Blut in seinem Kopf sammelte … „Verzeih´ mir übrigens, dass ich jetzt nicht in Ehrfurcht vor Dir auf die Knie sinke, ja!"

Verblüfft nickte er nur.

„Also noch mal. Wo bin ich hier?" kam sie auf ihre eigentliche Frage zurück.

„Entschuldigung, Miss Brave", setzte nun Hermine an, doch die junge Frau wedelte ungeduldig mit einer Hand. „Nennt mich Evanna oder Vanna."

„Tja, äh … Evanna … Sie sind hier im Grimmauldplatz. Dieses Haus gehört Harry."

„Und wo sind die Erwachsenen?"

„Hier gibt es keine Erwachsenen."

Vanna hob bei diesen von Ron gesprochenen Worten verblüfft die Augenbrauen. „Wie alt seid ihr denn?"

„17. Volljährig." Harry hatte seine Stimme offenbar endlich wieder gefunden. „Und hier gibt es sonst wirklich niemanden." Seine Stimme klang bei diesen Worten eigenartig müde.

„Und eure Eltern lassen das wirklich zu?"

Wie auf ein stummes Kommando gab es ein Zischen im Kamin und eine winzige Eule schoss in einer Wolke aus Ruß und Staub hervor. Im Schnabel trug sie einen knallroten Brief. Sie steuerte direkt auf den Jungen mit dem roten Haar zu, der aschfahl geworden war.

„Oh nein", jammerte er los und ging sofort hinter Harry in Deckung. „Ich wusste es. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit …"

Der Heuler – Evanna musste unweigerlich grinsen, als sie ihn als solchen erkannte – entfaltete sich selbst und brach sofort in ohrenbetäubendes Gekreische aus:

„RONALD WEASLEY! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN …?"

Der Rest der Nachricht ging völlig in dem neu einsetzenden Krach unter, denn Samtvorhänge flogen von einem Gemälde zur Seite und enthüllten eine wirklich hässliche alte Hexe, die in Gezeter und Gekreische ausbrach – zusammen mit der anscheinend völlig außer Rand und Band geratenen Eule, die wie ein Pingpong-Ball herumwirbelte und pfiff.

Evanna hielt sich mit gerunzelter Stirn die Ohren zu und machte zwei Schritte rückwärts. Um prompt mit dem Oberschenkel schmerzhaft gegen einen Bilderrahmen zu stoßen.

Die junge Hexe – Hermine? – stürzte zu dem geifernden Gemälde hinüber und brachte es unsanft mit einem Schocker zum Schweigen. Augenblicklich herrschte fast etwas wie Stille – wenn man von dem offensichtlich grade frisch ausgebrochenen Streit zwischen den beiden Jungs einmal absah.

Doch Vanna hörte nicht wirklich etwas davon. Viel zu sehr war sie von dem Bild innerhalb des Rahmens gefangen, mit dem ihr Oberschenkel grade so schmerzhaft Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatte.

Ein Mann war darauf abgebildet, offenbar ein paar Jahre älter als sie. Er lehnte an einer Wand und starrte eine ganze Zeit lang an die Decke, bis er den Kopf wandte und direkt in Evannas Gesicht blickte. Gegen ihren Willen begann ihr Herz wie verrückt zu klopfen, während sie ihm wie hypnotisiert in die dunklen Augen sah.

So viel lag darin.

Wut.

Schmerz.

Angst.

Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Aber auch ein immenser Überlebenswille – und fast etwas wie eine Herausforderung. Als wäre er sicher, dass ihn nichts mehr verletzen könne …

Seine Körperhaltung war zwar gebeugt, sein gesamter Körper schien verwüstet, als habe er unvorstellbar Schreckliches durchgestanden. Aber trotz Allem strahlte er immense Kraft aus. Und eine unglaubliche körperliche Anziehung. Fast etwas wie dunkle Erotik. Seine Lippen, auf dem Bild erschöpft entspannt, waren voll und sinnlich geschwungen. Und ein harter, männlicher lag Zug darum, der wunderbar zu seinem energischen Kinn passte.

Ehe Vanna wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie die Hand ausgestreckt, in dem Bestreben, ihn zu berühren. Ihn zu spüren! Doch dann wandte er den Blick ab, senkte den Kopf und sein ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht verschwand hinter dunklem, leicht ungepflegtem Haar.

Der Zauber, der von ihm ausgegangen war, verpuffte fast augenblicklich. Beinah erschrocken zuckte Evanna zurück. Irritiert die Stirn gerunzelt starrte sie auf das Bild, ehe sie von der jungen Hexe abgelenkt wurde, die sich wieder zu ihr gesellte.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Vanna, nachdem sie in paar Mal geschluckt hatte, um ihren plötzlich staubtrocken gewordenen Mund zu befeuchten.

„Sagt Ihnen der Name ‚Sirius Black' etwas?"

„Er kommt mir bekannt vor." Sie hatte sich nie großartig für Politik oder etwas Ähnliches interessiert. Es war schon ein Wunder, wenn Evanna Brave überhaupt die Zeitung las.

„Er hat jahrelang unschuldig in Askaban gesessen und konnte vor drei Jahren flüchten. Es war ein riesiger Skandal und der Tagesprophet war Monate lang voll davon", erklärte Hermine derweilen, überrascht, dass die Frau neben ihr offenbar wirklich nichts von dem Tumult damals mitbekommen hatte. Es war doch in aller Munde gewesen!

Evanna nickte jetzt. „Stimmt. Hatte er nicht angeblich seine Eltern …?" Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu den beiden Jungs hinüber, speziell zu Harry, die immer noch miteinander stritten.

„Das wurde ihm vorgeworfen, ja. Aber wie gesagt, er war unschuldig. Und er war Harrys Pate."

„War?"

„Er ist tot."

Erschrocken blickte Vanna sie von der Seite an. Etwas an dieser Nachricht hatte sie schwer getroffen und hinterließ einen bohrenden Schmerz in ihren Eingeweiden. „Tot?" Zur Hölle, wieso fühlte sich das für sie so falsch an? Sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht!

„Er fiel im Kampf mit Todessern durch einen Torbogen im Ministerium und verschwand. Er war das letzte Rest Familie, den Harry noch hatte …"

Die junge Frau schluckte und sah Harry nach, der grade aufgebracht die Treppe hinaufstürmte und oben angekommen eine Tür wütend hinter sich zuwarf.

* * *

Wie konnten sie es wagen? Wie konnten Ron und Hermine einfach so über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden? Zuerst „retteten" sie ihn von den Dursleys, dann begleiteten sie ihn gegen seinen Willen hierher – und jetzt hatten sie auch noch beschlossen, hier zu bleiben? Es war SEIN Haus! Er entschied, wer hier leben durfte! Nicht sie!

Mit einem wütenden Geräusch ließ Harry sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen und hustete prompt, weil ihn sofort eine dicke Staubwolke einhüllte. Mit tränenden Augen zog er sich die Brille aus und rieb sich durch das Gesicht.

Wieso er?

Wieso IMMER er!

„'Auserwählter' sein ist ein ganz schön beschissener Job!" erklärte er der fleckigen Decke, die er jetzt nur noch verschwommen wahrnahm. Vielleicht würde die Welt besser werden, wenn er seine Brille einfach nie mehr aufsetzte … wenn er einfach nicht mehr genau hinsah.

Fest die Augen schließend versuchte er einfach gar nichts zu denken. Hey, er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, erwachsen zu werden, trotz allem durfte er sich doch im Schutz seines Zimmer ein wenig Schwäche hingeben, oder! Sich wie als Kind vorstellen, dass wenn er die Augen schloss er einfach verschwand.

Wie er so dalag, blitzte plötzlich ein Bild durch seinen Kopf. Ein rothaariges Mädchen mit Millionen von Sommersprossen auf der hübschen Stupsnase und einem ganz besonderen Lächeln, welches nur er zu sehen bekam, wenn er sie versuchte aufzuziehen. Fast konnte Harry hören, wie sie mit einem versteckten Lachen in der Stimme tadelnd seinen Namen sagte. Nur bei ihr klang er schön. Nur bei ihr mochte er es, Harry Potter zu sein.

Ginny .

Neben Hermine das einzige weibliche Wesen, dem es egal zu sein schien, wer er war. Die nicht in Ehrfurcht vor ihm erstarrte und es wagte, ihm offen und ehrlich an den Kopf zu werfen, was für ein Idiot er manchmal sein konnte.

Ginny … die so wunderbar küssen konnte. Und ihn umarmte, wenn er es brauchte. Auch wenn er es selbst noch gar nicht wusste.

Er konnte gar nichts gegen die Erinnerung an sie tun, wie sie neben ihm saß nach Dumbledores Beerdigung. Ihm zugehört hatte, als er ihr sagte, er dürfe sie nicht mehr sehen, weil er sie sonst in Gefahr brachte. Sie hatte nur genickt und ihm gesagt: „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich überrascht bin. Ich wusste, dass es irgendwann passieren würde. Ich wusste, Du würdest nicht glücklich sein, wenn Du Voldemort nicht jagst. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb ich Dich so mag."

Ihre Worte hatten sich tief in sein Gedächtnis gegraben und er seufzte laut. Sie hatte nicht geschrieen. Hatte ihn nicht gebeten, nicht zu gehen oder bei ihr zu bleiben. Sie hatte ihn verstanden. Ginny hatte ihn wirklich verstanden. Und – zur Hölle – er vermisste sie wie einen Teil von sich selbst.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken auf. Hastig setzte er die Brille auf und erhob sich vom Bett.

„Ja?" fragte Harry wenig freundlich, in der festen Überzeugung, dass es Hermine und Ron wären. Doch Evanna Brave streckte den Kopf durch die Tür und lächelte ihn an.

„Laufe ich Gefahr, Gliedmaßen zu verlieren, wenn ich rein komme?" fragte sie mit zwinkernden braunen Augen.

Überrascht schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wieso kommen Sie darauf?"

„Ich wurde gewarnt vor Deinem Temperament, Auserwählter."

Harry verzog bei ihrem letzten Wort das Gesicht. „Nicht. Bitte nennen Sie mich nicht so, Miss Brave."

„Ich sagte doch schon, sag´ Evanna. Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, das Gesieze zu erwidern, Mr. Potter!"

Fast etwas wie ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er zog zumindest einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe. Vanna nahm das als gutes Zeichen, betrat das Zimmer, nachdem sie noch einmal kurz verschwunden war, und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

„Du warst nie scharf auf den Posten, stimmt´s?"

Harry schnaubte. „Nein. Definitiv nicht."

Er sah Evanna dabei zu, wie sie sich im Schneidersitz mitten auf dem Boden setzte und damit begann, ihren Zopf zu lösen und den Kopf zu schütteln, damit sich das honigblonde Haar lockerte. In kürzester Zeit floss es in schweren, großen Locken über ihren Rücken.

„Danke übrigens für meine Rettung, Harry. Ohne Dich und Deinen Freund könnte man mich vermutlich mittlerweile in Stückchen von der nächsten Wand abkratzen …"

„Schon gut. Das ist mein Job."

„Wenn Du das sagst."

„Wie sind Sie … wie bist Du eigentlich in diese Situation geraten?" Auch Harry ließ sich auf dem staubigen Boden nieder und lehnte sich gegen das Bett.

„Ich konnte meine große Klappe nicht halten." Sie verdrehte die Augen gen Decke und erzählte ihm in kurzen Zügen, wie sie in das Schlamassel hineingeraten war. Harry sah sie an, als sei sie völlig durchgedreht, nachdem sie geendet hatte. „Das hätte aber auch verdammt ins Auge gehen können!"

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal. So ungezügelt meine spitze Zunge in diesen Situationen ist, genauso schell arbeitet dann mein Hirn, wenn es darum geht, wieder rauszukommen." Sie seufzt und stütze sich mit den Händen hinter sich auf den Boden. „Sobald diese Typen verschwunden sind, mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg. Ich werde euch nicht lange behelligen."

„Das ist schon okay. Du kannst so lange bleiben, wie Du möchtest. Das Haus ist riesig."

„Deinen Freunden gegenüber klagst Du aber nicht so gastfreundlich", erklärte sie betont gleichmütig. Doch innerlich spitze sie die Ohren, was er wohl antworten würde …

„Weil sie mich geärgert haben!" murrte der Junge prompt und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie können nicht einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden!"

„Und wie sie das können. Sie müssen sogar, denn sie sind Deine Freunde, Harry! Das ist nämlich _IHR_ Job! Immer das Beste für Dich zu wollen, egal, ob Du damit einverstanden bist."

Bei diesem Satz musste Harry unweigerlich ein kleines bisschen lächeln – und in gewisser Weise hatte er bei Ginny doch auch so reagiert. Einfach über ihren Kopf hinweg entschieden. Oder?

Die Erkenntnis sickerte langsam in ihn ein und seine Wut verrauchte fast augenblicklich. Auch wenn er es mühsam zu verbergen suchte. Vermutlich war sein Temperament wirklich mörderisch …

‚_Danke, Mum …!'_

„Okay, genug geredet." Überrascht sah er ihr dabei zu, wie sie behände aufsprang und in die Hände klatschte. „Komm schon, auf, auf! Wir müssen noch ein Bild aufhängen!"

* * *

_Ich finde Vanna so klasse. Hihihihihi! Endlich mal jemand, der nicht in Ehrfurcht vor Harry erstarrt. Findet ihr nicht. Mals sehen, wie viele Reviews ich für dieses Kapitel ernte ... Lasst mich bitte nicht hängen, okay?_


	9. Hals über Kopf

_Hallo zusammen! Da bin ich (RemusBride) mal wieder! Und ich wünsche Euch ganz viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel von Bines und meiner Geschichte! Und vergesst bitte das kleine lila Knöpfchen links unten nicht, ja? Ich fühle mich doch sonst so ungeliebt! Und Schwarzlesen ist doch nun wirklich sowas von out! Zwinker_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Hals über Kopf**

Es war schließlich der Gedanke an Josh, der Catherine aus ihrer sekundenlangen Erstarrung riss. Wut stieg in ihr auf. Sie würde nicht so einfach aufgeben! Sie würde hier nicht irgendwelchen Verbrechern zum Opfer fallen und ihren geliebten kleinen Jungen einem ungewissen Schicksal überlassen! Ganz bestimmt nicht!

Fünfjähriges, intensives Quidditchtraining machte sich auch jetzt nach so vielen Jahren noch bezahlt und sie registrierte dankbar, dass ihre Reflexe noch immer genauso funktionierten wie zu der Zeit, als sie in Hogwarts Sucherin ihrer Hausmannschaft gewesen war, als sie blitzschnell seitwärts abrollte und ihren Angreifer mit einen gebrüllten „Expelliarmus!" entwaffnete. Der klobige Körper des maskierten Mannes wurde durch den Fluch zurückgeschleudert und krachte geräuschvoll gegen eine Hauswand auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite.

Und Catherine sprang auf und rannte, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gerannt war.

Die Tür ihres Gastraumes fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss und wurde augenblicklich mit einem personengebundenen Schutzzauber verstärkt – auch wenn das eventuelle Verfolger nicht lange aufhalten würde. Schwarzmagier hatten so ihre Mittel und Wege …

Sie stürmte die Treppe zum Obergeschoß empor, ohne der wunderschönen, liebevoll hergerichteten Wohnung, in der sie die letzten vier Jahre gelebt hatte, auch nur mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick zu gönnen – alles was sie in diesem Augenblick interessierte befand sich im letzten Zimmer am Ende der kleinen Diele! Atemlos stieß sie die Tür zum Kinderzimmer auf und riss ihren Sohn aus dem Bett.

„Mommy?" Verschlafen rieb Josh sich die müden, blauen Augen. „Muss ich etwa schon aufstehen? Es ist doch noch ganz dunkel! Was ist denn los? Warum weinst du denn, Mommy?"

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihre Wangen tatsächlich tränennass waren. Beruhigend drückte sie den warmen Kinderkörper an sich. „Schhhhhh, Liebling! Du musst jetzt ganz, ganz leise sein, okay?"

Joshs müdes, verwirrtes Gesichtchen zeigte ziemlich deutlich, dass er überhaupt nichts verstand. Wie denn auch? Wie zum Troll erklärte man einem Dreijährigen, dass seine heile Welt gerade eingestürzt war? Dass er wahrscheinlich nie wieder friedlich in seinem Bett einschlafen und morgens fröhlich darin erwachen würde, um in seiner vertrauten Umgebung mit seinen vertrauten Freunden zu spielen? Dass er alles Bekannte, alles Vertraute verlieren würde und nun einer unsicheren Zukunft entgegensah?

Catherine blutete das Herz, als sie ihren kleinen Jungen hastig in eine leichte Decke hüllte. Sie hatte keine Zeit, ihn jetzt erst anzuziehen – das würde warten müssen, bis sie in Sicherheit waren. Irgendwo.

Auf einen Wink ihres Zauberstabes hin flogen einige Sachen aus seinem Kleiderschrank, die sie kurzerhand mit in die Decke einschlug. Im Vorbeilaufen ergriff sie seine Schuhe, stopfte sie in die Tasche ihres Kleides und nahm ihre Handtasche, die an einem Haken in der Diele hing. Die von ihrem Exmann so häufig herablassend belächelte Muggelangewohnheit, ein solches Behältnis mit sich herumzutragen, würde jetzt dafür sorgen, dass sie und Josh in der nächsten Zeit zumindest finanziell versorgt waren.

Bis sie einen Ort gefunden hatten, an dem sie bleiben konnten.

Ein letzter prüfender Blick, dann schloss sie ihren kleinen Sohn unwillkürlich noch etwas fester in die Arme. „Du musst dich jetzt ganz, ganz doll an mir festhalten, Josh. Du darfst mich auf keinen Fall loslassen, verstehst du?"

Josh nickte ängstlich. Er hatte seine Mommy noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen wie jetzt, nicht einmal damals zu Weihnachten, als sein Daddy sie ganz furchtbar angebrüllt und ihr sogar ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Und dann war Daddy laut schimpfend die Treppe hinuntergestürmt, hatte die Tür ganz laut hinter sich zugeschlagen und war nie wieder zurückgekommen. Nicht zu Sylvester, nicht zu Ostern, noch nicht einmal zu seinem dritten Geburtstag im Mai!

Aber selbst damals hatte seine Mommy nicht geweint! Sie hatte ihn einfach ganz fest umarmt und ihm erzählt, dass sein Daddy in Zukunft wieder bei Grandma Millicent wohnen würde, er aber dafür im Spätsommer ein kleines Brüderchen oder Schwesterchen bekäme. Dieses Baby wuchs jetzt in ihrem Bauch. Deshalb wurde der auch immer dicker und er musste sich jetzt seitlich an sie klammern und seine Arme ganz fest um ihren Hals schlingen. Ganz fest presste er sein kleines Gesichtchen an ihre feuchte Wange. Sie sollte doch nicht weinen!

Catherine schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls fester um den kleinen, warmen Kinderkörper, der sich so vertrauensvoll an sie schmiegte, während die Tür zum Gastraum jetzt unter lauten Schlägen und Tritten erbebte. Zwischendurch zischte es immer wieder Unheil verkündend. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis die Todesser hier eingedrungen waren.

Sie blickte in Joshs erschrockenes kleines Gesichtchen, als die Haustür unten mit lautem Knall zersplitterte. „Du musst keine Angst haben, Schatz. Hörst du? Halt dich einfach nur ganz dolle an Mommy fest, egal was passiert. Ich verspreche Dir, es wird alles wieder gut!"

Als Antwort presste er sie noch fester an sie. Catherine warf einen letzen Blick in die Runde, während unten an der Treppe die ersten, polternden Schritte erklangen. Das hier war ihr Zuhause gewesen, Joshs Zuhause. Der Ort, den sie sich aufgebaut hatten …

Die Schritte näherten sich.

Nach einem letzten, von Tränen verschleierten Blick umfasste sie ihren Zauberstab fester und konzentrierte sich mit ganzer Kraft auf den Apparations-Zauber. Im gleichen Moment, als der Sog sie und den erschrocken aufschreienden Josh erfasste und sie das verhasste Gefühl überkam, durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst zu werden, wurde Catherine eines klar – sie würden nicht wieder nach Port Sinclair zurückkehren können. Nicht solange Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser hinter ihnen her waren.

Dieser friedliche Abschnitt ihres Lebens war vorbei.

- - - - -

Severus Snape blickte aus kalten, schwarzen Augen auf den großen, untersetzten Körper hinab, der sich im Kreis der versammelten Todesser in Qualen auf dem Boden wand. So einen Cruciatus-Fluch als ausgesprochen unangenehm zu bezeichnen war ungefähr so realistisch, als würde man Lord Voldemort persönlich einen nicht besonders netten Menschen nennen. Diesem Mann zu dienen war wie der Balance-Akt auf einem sehr, sehr dünnen Seil – erfüllte man seinen Aufgabe und zwar erfolgreich, so gab es Anerkennung und reichen Lohn – er hatte schon lange aufgehört, darüber nachzugrübeln, woher der Dunkle Lord all das Gold nahm, das er an seine Anhänger verteilte, – aber versagte man, so war die Strafe schrecklicher als alles, was man sich vorstellen konnte.

Er musste es wissen, denn nach seiner – Severus' – Rückkehr in die Reihen der Todesser vor zwei Jahren war Voldemort sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sein Diener Snape nach all den Jahren als Lehrer in Hogwarts wirklich noch vertrauenswürdig war. Er hatte zu jener Zeit selbst des Öfteren den Cruciatus-Fluch zu spüren bekommen …

Dennoch – so etwas wie Mitleid konnte er für den Mann am Boden nicht wirklich empfinden. Aloysius Goyle war und blieb ein elender Versager. Er hatte den Sohn dieses Mannes lange genug als dessen Hauslehrer unterrichtet, um eine recht gute Vorstellung davon zu bekommen, zu welchen Geistesgaben ein Mitglied dieser Familie fähig war. Und _das_ waren, ehrlich gesagt, nicht besonders viele.

Nicht einmal genug, um zu erkennen, dass er mit seinem Gewinsel und dem Flehen um Gnade den dunklen Lord nur noch mehr gegen sich aufbrachte und seine Qual somit weiter verlängerte … Auch wenn Severus im Geheimen bezweifelte, dass Voldemort so weit gehen würde, den Mann zu foltern bis er starb.

Die Zahl seiner verlässlichen Anhänger war ohnehin bedenklich gesunken, hatte doch das Auftauchen von Potter und seinen Freunden von „Dumbledores Armee" im Ministerium, sowie die gleich darauf eintreffenden Ordensmitglieder vor etwas über einem Jahr ihn einigere seiner wichtigsten Verbündeten beraubt. Seitdem schmachteten Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan, Crabbe, Jugson, Dolohow, McNair, Avery, Rockwood, Mulciber und Malfoy in Askaban. Lediglich Bellatrix Lestrange war es mit Hilfe des dunklen Lords gelungen, aus dem Ministerium zu entkommen …

Natürlich gab es noch andere Anhänger, außer den traurigen Gestalten, die hier herumstanden und vor Angst zitterten, dass der Zorn ihres Herren als nächstes sie treffen würde – er dachte da zum Beispiel an Fenrir Greyback, der in den Highlands sein Rudel von Werwölfen auf den Kampf vorbereiten sollte, oder die gedrungen gebauten und nicht sonderlich intelligenten Geschwister Alecto und Amycus, die es nicht einmal geschafft hatten, im Kampf gegen ein paar einfache Schüler die Oberhand zu behalten und schließlich Fersengeld geben mussten. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre … Wenn er nicht Dumbledore im entscheidenden Augenblick getötet hätte …

Was für eine Ironie, überlegte Snape grimmig, während er mit unbewegtem Gesicht beobachtete, wie Goyle gnadenlos gefoltert wurde, dass ausgerechnet er, dem der Dunkle Lord so lange Zeit von all seinen Anhängern am wenigsten vertraut hatte, den Angriff auf Hogwarts zu einem Erfolg gemacht hatte! Sein Verlies in Gringotts wies jedenfalls seit diesem Tage einen riesigen Berg an goldenen Galeonen auf, der sich mit dem des in Askaban verrottenden Lucius Malfoy durchaus vergleichen konnte. Und – was ihm persönlich viel wichtiger war – Voldemort vertraute ihm inzwischen wie keinem anderen seiner Todesser.

Seit Dumbledores Tod war er der zweite Mann in der Organisation des Schwarzen Lords.

Allerdings hatte der Gebieter Mundungus Fletcher wohl nicht für eine _so_ große Bedrohung gehalten, dass er seinem bevorzugten Vertrauten den Auftrag gegeben hätte, ihn aufzuspüren und das Medaillon Salazar Slytherins zu beschaffen. Snape verbarg seinen Verdruss über diese verpasste Gelegenheit, seinen Status noch weiter zu verbessern, allerdings hervorragend. Es würden sich noch andere ergeben. Aber dass der in dem Schmuckstück verborgene Horcrux sich jetzt vermutlich in den Händen einer völlig Fremden befand, der damit die Flucht vor den Todessern gelungen war, war eine Komplikation auf die er trotzdem gern verzichtet hätte.

Er zweifelte nämlich keine Sekunde daran, dass es jetzt ganz sicher seine Aufgabe werden würde, sie aufzuspüren …

Sein Blick wanderte über die versammelten Todesser und blieb auf einem mittelgroßen Kerl mit hellblondem Haar und blauen Augen hängen, der den sich immer noch schreiend am Boden windenden Goyle mit schierem Entsetzen im Blick ansah. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ihm einfiel, um wen es sich bei diesem Weichling handelte. Das war Elias, Lucius Malfoys Cousin, der einzige Sohn der Schwester seines Vaters. Der Mann war erst vor kurzem zu ihnen gestoßen, vermutlich aus Angst, dass Voldemort sich an ihm rächen würde, wenn er ihm – der doch gerade wieder erstarkt war – die Gefolgschaft verweigerte. Und Folterszenen schienen ihm nicht sonderlich zu liegen. Nun, er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, aus der einen oder anderen Perspektive …

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich grimmig, als er seine abgeschweiften Gedanken wieder zum eigentlichen Thema seiner Überlegungen zurückführte. Allein die Vorstellung, dass der Horkrux, den Voldemort in Sicherheit auf der Insel geglaubt hatte, sich jahrelang in einem Haus befunden hatte, in dem Severus Snape ein und ausging, war eine Ironie, die der Dunkle Lord wohl leider nicht zu würdigen wissen würde …

Dumbledore hätte sie wohl zu würdigen gewusst, dachte er, er war zu Lebzeiten immer der Meinung gewesen, dass nichts ohne Grund geschah. Er war es auch gewesen, der ihm – Severus – über die Horkruxe des Schwarzen Lords in Kenntnis gesetzt und ihm damit ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Machtmittel in die Hand gegeben hatte. Der ihm vertraut hatte wie keinem anderen sonst, ein Umstand, der direkt zum Tode des alten Schulleiters geführt hatte ...

Dumbledore, der geglaubt hatte, den echten Horkrux aufgespürt zu haben, war in der Nacht seines Todes gemeinsam mit Potter auf der Insel gewesen und hatte sich durch das Trinken der Flüssigkeit, in dem es verborgen war, fast umgebracht, um an das Schmuckstück zu gelangen. Er selbst hatte mit seinem „Avada Kedavra" wahrscheinlich nur das vollendet, was das schleichende Gift bereits begonnen hatte. Allerdings hätte der alte Schulleiter sich dieser Tortur überhaupt nicht unterziehen müssen, denn das echte Medaillon war schon vor etlichen Jahren gestohlen und gegen eine Fälschung ausgetauscht worden …

Mit einem winzigen, verbissenen Lächeln um die verkniffenen Mundwinkel fragte sich Snape, was sein erklärter Erzfeind Sirius Black wohl gedacht hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass ausgerechnet sein ihm verhasster jüngerer Bruder derjenige gewesen war, der es vor Jahren gestohlen hatte …

RAB.

Regulus Alphard Black. Der ständig unterschätzte, jüngere Sohn eines alten Schwarzmagiers und seiner Reinblut besessenen Ehefrau.

Er selbst jedenfalls hatte gar nicht mehr aufhören können zu lachen, nachdem er – getarnt durch eine Dosis Vielsafttrank – den Zettel aufgehoben hatte, den Potter so achtlos zusammengeknüllt und weggeworfen hatte, und ihm die Zusammenhänge schlagartig klar geworden waren. Er hätte es schon vorher erkennen müssen! Regulus' offensichtliches Interesse an den Geheimnissen und der Vergangenheit des dunklen Lords, seine ständigen, neugierigen Fragen, sein gelegentliches Verschwinden und das Misstrauen, mit dem Voldemort den jüngeren Black-Sohn irgendwann zu beobachten begann … Ausgerechnet Blacks eigener Bruder! Was für ein Witz!

Regulus musste das Schmuckstück, in dem Voldemort seinen Horkrux verborgen hatte, in seinem Elternhaus versteckt haben, kurz bevor der Dunkle Lord ihn töten ließ, weil er ihm nicht mehr traute. Und dort war es all die vielen Jahre geblieben, war irgendwie der Säuberungsaktion entgangen, der Sirius und Molly Weasley das Haus unterzogen hatten, als es zum Hauptquartier des Phönix-Ordens wurde, und irgendwann diesem windigen Mundungus Fletcher aufgefallen, der der funkelnden Versuchung wohl nicht hatte widerstehen können …

Und in dem Augenblick, als Dumbledore fiel und so die Schutzzauber brachen, die er als Geheimniswahrer über den Grimmauldplatz 12 gelegt hatte, hatte Voldemort irgendwie gespürt, wo der Horkrux sich befand. Der alte Mundungus in seiner Gier nach dem Gold der Blacks war nur etwas schneller gewesen und hatte das Medaillon gemeinsam mit etlichen anderen Kostbarkeiten aus dem nun ungeschützten Haus gestohlen.

Und dann hatte Goyle, den Voldemort mit der Wiederbeschaffung des Medaillons beauftragt hatte, einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht. Statt Fletchers Gier Rechnung zu tragen und ihm einfach eine größere Summe für das Schmuckstück zu bieten, hatte er versucht, es ihm gewaltsam abzunehmen und dabei zu allem Überfluss auch noch durchblicken lassen, dass der Dunkle Lord diesen Slytherin-Anhänger unbedingt haben wollte. Ihn haben _musste_! Und der alte Ganove hatte zwei und zwei zusammengezählt … Und war, vermutlich in einer törichten Anwandlung von Heldentum und schlechtem Gewissen, lieber gestorben, als es ihm auszuhändigen … Idiot!

Die plötzliche Stille riss Snape aus seinen Gedanken.

Voldemort hatte endlich den Zauberstab gesenkt und Goyle lag zusammengekrümmt und mit merkwürdig verdrehten Gliedern auf dem kalten Steinboden. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls verdreht, so dass man das Weiße in ihnen sah, sein gesamter Körper zuckte noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen des Fluches und aus seinem Mund rann ein Speichelfaden vermischt mit Blut. Und dem furchtbaren Gestank nach, den er verbreitete, hatten Blase und Darm dem Folterfluch wohl nicht standgehalten.

„Bringt ihn wieder auf die Beine und säubert ihn!", fauchte Voldemort an die umstehenden Todesser gewendet angeekelt, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit wehendem Umhang zu dem Torbogen eilte, der zu seinen privaten Räumen führte. Kurz davor blieb er stehen, wirbelte herum und seine rot glühenden Augen hefteten sich auf das Gesicht des ehemaligen Tränkemeisters. „Du wirst die Aufgabe dieses Idioten zu Ende führen und mir das Medaillon bringen, Severus Snape. Koste es, was es wolle!"

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, aber voll heimlicher Vorfreude auf diese Aufgabe, die seinen eigenen Absichten so entgegenkam, verneigte Snape sich tief vor seinem Gebieter. „Wie Ihr befehlt, mein Lord!"

Voldemort nickte zufrieden. Sein Blick glitt noch einmal über die versammelten Todesser, die unter dem zornigen Ausdruck darin eingeschüchtert zurückwichen, dann verließ er endgültig den Raum.


	10. Träume von Fremden?

_**A/N:** Hallöchen, ihr Lieben! It´s BineBlack-Time. Hoffe, ihr freut euch. Ich beantworte heute nämlich endlich die Frage, warum unsere Geschichte unter **Fiction-Rating M** läuft. Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack - besonders für die Mädels, die Sirius so schmerzlich vermissen. Bald, ihr Süßen, bald! Ich vermisse ihn doch auch schon ganz schrecklich!  
Aber, sagt mal - wieso werden es denn immer weniger Reviews? Hat euch die Geschichte mit Snape so vergrault? Keine Sorge - wer RemusBride und mich kennst, der weiß, dass wir immer für eine Überraschung gut sind ... Lalalalala. Mehr sag´ ich erst einmal nicht. _

_Und: denkt bitte ans einloggen bzw. E-Mail-Adyy hinterlassen! Dann bekommt ihr nämlich auch Antworten auf eure tollen Reviews.Jetzt aber erst mal viel vergnügen. und denkt ans lila Knöpfchen! BITTE! _

**Träume von Fremden(?)**

Das Gemälde aufzuhängen war ein hartes Stückchen Arbeit gewesen – selbst mit Zauberstäben. Denn auch diese wurden mit der Zeit einfach nur verflucht schwer, wenn man sie die ganze Zeit vor sich ausgestreckt halten musste, um das Bild ruhig zu halten, damit der Junge es befestigen konnte. Evanna würde morgen bestimmt Muskelkater bekommen.

Den Rest des Abends hatten sie mit einem reichlichen kargen Abendessen verbracht, ebenso wie mit leise gestammelten Entschuldigungen und mindestens genauso gemurmelten Schon-Guts oder Ich-tu´s-auch-nie-wieder der drei Teenager. Offenbar verrauchten Streitigkeiten zwischen Harry, Ron und Hermine genauso schnell, wie sie aufkamen.

Als die Dunkelheit endgültig Alles eingehüllt hatte, war auch recht schnell klar geworden, dass Evanna das Haus so schnell nicht mehr verlassen können würde. Diese Todesser-Typen lungerten auf der Straße herum und schienen nur auf die Gelegenheit zu warten, anzugreifen. Solange aber niemand das Haus verließ, bestand diesbezüglich keine Gefahr. So erklärte Harry es ihr zumindest.

Sie hatte nur laut geseufzt und sich von Hermine ein Zimmer zuweisen lassen. Nicht weit von dem Gemälde entfernt … Natürlich. Murphy, der Irre mit der furchtbaren Theorie, dass Alles, was schief gehen konnte auch definitiv schief gehen würde, war ja überall!

Seit ungefähr einer Stunde saß Vanna nun schon halb ausgezogen auf dem riesigen Bett in dem kahlen Raum, nur noch in ihr enges Sport-Top und ihre French Pantys gehüllt. Sie sollte eigentlich schlafen. Würde sie auch, ganz bestimmt, denn müde genug war sie. Wenn sie endlich diesen Kerl aus ihrem Kopf kriegen würde!

Frustriert wuschelte sie sich durch ihre großen, blonden Locken. Schon zwei Mal war sie aus ihrem Zimmer gehuscht und hatte Sirius Blacks Bild nur angestarrt. Und beim zweiten Mal hatte sie sich auch nur losreißen können, weil eine Tür geklappert hatte und Vanna befürchtete entdeckt zu werden, wie sie ihn zu später Stunde nur in Unterwäsche anschmachtete!

IHN?

Zur Hölle, er war keine Person! Nicht mal lebendig! Ein Toter! UND NUR EIN BILD! Trotzdem hatte sie ihn angestarrt wie ein Teenager und auf so etwas Unsinniges gewartet wie ein Lächeln von ihm! EIN LÄCHELN!

Sie drehte durch! Anders konnte sie ihre Reaktion nicht erklären. Vermutlich sollte sie ins St. Mungos apparieren, ehe sie eine ernst zu nehmenden Gefahr für ihre Umgebung wurde! Sogar jetzt schien dieses verfluchte Gemälde sie zu rufen. In ihrem Kopf zu flüstern. Wie wohl seine Stimme geklungen hatte?

„Nein, nein, nein, nein!" Mit diesen Worten sprang sie vom Bett hoch und schlug mit einer heftigen Bewegung die Decke zurück, um sofort darunter zu schlüpfen. Den Stoff fest um ihren Körper fest stopfend knautschte sie sich das Kissen zurecht und schloss fest die Augen.

Sie würde jetzt schlafen! Egal wie!

* * *

Eigenartigerweise war Vanna wirklich schnell eingeschlafen. Oder? So ganz sicher war sie sich nämlich nicht. Während sie noch darüber nachdachte, spürte sie, wie die Matratze unter einem fremden Gewicht nachgab. Sie wollte sich umdrehen, doch etwas hinderte sie daran. Genauso wie es sie hinderte, die Augen zu öffnen.

Ein leichter Zug an der Decke, sie wurde unter ihrem Körper hervorgezogen. Vanna hielt gespannt den Atem an, während sie fühlen konnte, wie ein großer, warmer Körper unter die Decke schlüpfte und sich nur Sekunden später an sie schmiegte. Ein kräftiger Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille, um sie noch dichter an diesen fremden und doch eigenartig vertrauten Körper zu ziehen.

Sie folgte diesem stummen Befehl und bemerkte erstaunt, dass dieser jemand hinter ihr nackt war. Zumindest seine Brust und seine Arme waren bloß, ebenso wie seine Beine.

Ja, SEINE Beine. Eindeutig ein Mann. Sie konnte es an den straffen Linien seines Körpers spüren.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit, das von dem Fremden ausging. Sie hätte ewig so liegen können. Zu ihrer eigenen grenzenlosen Verwunderung spürte sie keine Sekunde lang etwas wie Furcht. Er gehörte einfach dort hin. Genauso wie sie in seine Arme …

Evanna keuchte leise auf, als sie plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihrem Nacken spürte. Seine Zungenspitze schnellte hervor und kostete ihre nackte Haut. Gänsehaut kroch ihren Körper hinab und hinterließ ein warmes, sehnsüchtiges Gefühl in ihrem Schoß.

Während seine Lippen sich sanft zu ihrer Schulter stahlen, strich eine seiner Hände über ihren nackten Bauch, hinauf bis zum Bund ihres Tops. Er hielt nur kurz inne, stieß ein ungeduldiges Geräusch aus, das fast wie ein Knurren klang, ehe er vollkommen selbstverständlich seine Hand diese Barriere überschreiten ließ. Sie japste atemlos, als er mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Brustwarze umfuhr - so nah und doch ohne den sensiblen Nervenknoten zu berühren.

Bei Merlin, dabei wollte sie es so sehr. Er sollte sie berühren! Überall!

Als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, schlüpfte seine Hand unter ihrem Top wieder hervor, strich über ihren Bauch, nur um dann in ihren Slip hineinzurutschen.

Oh Gott, ja!

Willig öffnete Evanna ihre Schenkel, während seine Lippen sich besitzergreifend an ihrem Hals fest saugten. Sie erschauerte, ehe ihr ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpfte. Seine Finger strichen über die feuchten, kleinen Fältchen, einmal, zweimal. Und dann waren sie in ihr.

War das herrlich! Er verfiel in einen unwiderstehlichen Rhythmus, der ihre Hüften hilflos zucken ließ.

„Mein!"

Es war nur ein raues Flüstern gewesen, trotzdem warf es sie über die Klippe. Sie biss sich heftig auf die Lippen – und dieser Schmerz holte sie zurück in die Realität!

Evanna riss die Augen auf und starrte die Wand ihr gegenüber an. Die Wellen ihres Höhepunktes durchpulsten sie immer noch. Sich hastig umwendend, suchte sie den Raum nach dem Fremden ab. Doch niemand war da. Nicht unter dem Bett. Nicht vor der Tür. Ihr Blick fiel schließlich auf das Gemälde – Sirius Black, an eine Wand gelehnt, den Kopf gesenkt. War er es in ihrem Traum gewesen?

Nachdem sie die Tür wieder leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte sich Vanna mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Zur Hölle, sie musste hier raus! Wenn sie schon ein Gemälde zum Orgasmus brachte, war es vermutlich wirklich nur noch ein winziger Schritt bis zum endgültigen Wahnsinn …

* * *

Harry wurde geweckt von dem Geruch von frisch gebrühten Kaffe und warmen Brötchen. Einen winzigen Moment kuschelte er sich noch etwas tiefer in die warme Decke ein und musste unweigerlich lächeln. So mochte er es, geweckt zu werden.

In der nächsten Sekunde allerdings riss er die Augen auf. Moment! Wo zum Teufel war er? Nirgends, wo er bisher schon einmal aufgewacht war, war er so geweckt worden. Nicht bei den Dursleys – und auch nicht im Grimmauldplatz, wo er gestern eingeschlafen war. Gut, bis auf den Fuchsbau. Aber im Fuchsbau konnte er nicht sein – oder! Hatten Hermine und Ron ihn etwa gekidnappt?

Hastig tastete er nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch und setzte sich auf. Nein, immer noch die fleckigen Wände des Grimmauldplatzes. Aber jetzt, wo er saß, intensivierte sich der Geruch nach Frühstück sogar noch ein bisschen. Kein Zweifel, so hungrig war er nun auch wieder nicht, dass er es sich so plastisch vorstellen konnte … Also musste jemand unten in der Küche wirklich Frühstück machen. Aber wo um Merlins Willen hatte derjenige die Zutaten her? Die Schränke waren Alle gähnend leer.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn schwang er beide Beine aus dem Bett und schlich die Treppe hinunter. Etwa auf halber Strecke fiel ihm ein, dass er seinen Zauberstab vergessen hatte. Was wenn …

Er schnaubte über seine mittlerweile beängstigend große Paranoia. Todesser oder Voldemort würden wohl kaum unten in seiner Küche stehen und Frühstück machen! Außerdem knurrte sein Magen jetzt mehr als bedenklich – und da wartete Speck auf ihn, wenn seine Nase ihn nicht betrog.

An der Küchentür angekommen schob er sie ein Stückchen auf, um durch den Spalt hindurchspähen zu können. Und während ihm seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten, stieß er die Tür endgültig auf. Am Herd stand – Ginny!

Offensichtlich schlief er immer noch. Er musste träumen!

Sie blickte von der brutzelnden Pfanne auf, stutzte einen winzigen Moment, ehe sie ihm eines dieser betörenden Lächelns schenkte und ihn anzwinkerte

„GINNY?" Seine Stimme klang eigenartig schrill bei dieser Frage. Er starrte sie an wie einen Geist.

„Guten Morgen auch Dir, Harry."

„Was TUST Du hier?" Er quietschte immer noch und räusperte sich in dem Versuch, seiner Stimme wieder die normale Tonlage zu geben.

„Frühstück. Ihr hattet ja gar nichts mehr!" Sie ließ ihren Blick über seine Gestalt huschen und das Schmunzeln um ihre verführerischen Lippen ließ ihn sich genauso wie das Blitzen in ihren braunen Augen unwohl fühlen.

„Ist Dir nicht kalt? Nicht, dass ich diese Aussicht nicht genießen würde …" Sie grinste und zog dabei die Nase kraus. Unfreiwillig setzte sein Herz bei diesem Anblick einen Schlag aus.

Harry hatte sich im vergangenen Sommer – gelinde gesagt – gut entwickelt, wie Ginny ihm neidlos zugestehen musste. Er war schon in den vergangenen Jahren unbestreitbar süß gewesen mit seiner Brille, den großen grünen Augen und diesem verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck. Allerdings hatte er offenbar an Muskelmasse zugelegt. Obwohl sie ihn ja vorher auch noch nie nur in Boxershorts gesehen hatte, wie sie mit leisem Bedauern feststellte.

Er runzelte die Stirn, folgte ihrem Blick - und lief feuerrot an. Er stand nur in Boxershorts gekleidet barfüssig mitten in der Küche – vor ihr. Er war viel zu irritiert über ein mögliches Frühstück gewesen, als dass er einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hätte, was er anhatte oder was nicht. Peinlich berührt verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust und beschloss, zum Angriff überzugehen.

„Ich meine … ich meine … Wie bist Du …? Verflucht Ginny, wir waren uns doch einig gewesen uns nicht mehr zu sehen. Du bringst Dich in Gefahr, wenn Du mich …"

Ginny lachte leise, während sie den Speck in der Pfanne geschickt wendete. „Du solltest endlich lernen, dass sich nicht die gesamte Welt nur um Dich dreht, Harry Potter. Wer sagt, dass ich Dich sehen wollte? Eigentlich wollte ich nur nach meinem störrischen großen Bruder sehen, der Schuld daran ist, wenn Mum mit einem Herzinfarkt im St. Mungos landet."

Sie deutete mit dem Pfannenwender zum Tisch hinüber und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry Ron, seinen angeblich besten Freund, der dort saß – er war natürlich halbwegs angezogen und stand nicht halbnackt mitten im Raum, der Verräter! Offenbar hatte er den Mund bereits voller Speck, denn er zuckte nur entschuldigend die Schultern.

„Er hat mich auch rein gelassen", beantwortete Ginny sofort Harrys nächste Frage, die unweigerlich kommen musste.

„Das ist doch zu gefährlich! Da draußen wimmelt es nur von Todessern!" Er warf Ron einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der darunter förmlich zu schrumpfen schien. Wenigstens einer, den er hier einschüchtern konnte!

„Alles Holzköpfe! Wenn alle Voldemort-Anhänger so beschränkt sind, sollten wir keine Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen haben. Die haben sich nicht mal gewundert, als plötzlich mitten unter ihnen ein Picknick-Korb mit Törtchen erschien!"

„Törtchen?" So langsam bekam Harry Kopfschmerzen …

„Sie hat mehr von Hermine gelernt als gut für sie ist", nuschelte Ron derweilen mit vollem Mund.

„Die haben alle aufgegessen, diese Schwachköpfe!" Ginny kicherte. „Wenn sie wieder aufwachen, dürfen sie ihre hübschen Zellen in Askaban bewundern. Der Auror, der sie einkassiert hat, war wirklich sehr nett! Hat mich angelächelt und mir eine glänzende Karriere als Aurorin prophezeit! Er war richtig süß!"

Harry konnte nichts gegen den eifersüchtigen Stich in seiner Magengrube tun. Er hinderte sich grade noch rechtzeitig daran, zu fragen, ob er süßer gewesen sei als er. Sie sollte keinen süßer finden als ihn! Und wo kam jetzt dieser Gedanke her?

„Entweder setzt Du Dich, oder Du gehst Dich anziehen, Harry!" Sie zwinkerte wieder, dieses Mal offensichtlich verschwörerisch. „Geh´ ruhig. Ich heb´ Dir auch Speck auf. Ron wird Dir nicht alles wegessen, versprochen!"

Er nickte abwesend, wandte sich um und verließ die Küche. Als die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, zögerte er noch einen Moment, ehe er wie von Furien gehetzt die Treppe hinaufhastete und in seinem Zimmer verschwand, um sich anzuziehen.

Na super, Ginny hatte ihn also in seiner Unterwäsche gesehen! Und, viel schlimmer – sie war hier! Im Grimmauldplatz! Und das wirklich nur, um Ron zu besuchen? Oder vielleicht doch, um ihn …?

Und sie fand irgendwelche anderen Kerle süß? Das ging nicht! Das … das ….

Natürlich ging das, verdammt! Sie waren nicht mehr zusammen! ER hatte sich selbst getrennt! Aber warum fühlte sich das plötzlich so falsch an?

Er stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus. Verdammt, wenn der Morgen schon so anfing, konnte der Tag nur furchtbar weitergehen!

* * *

Evanna war sich sicher, dass sie furchtbar aussah. Die Nacht war die Hölle gewesen! Entweder hatte sie kein Auge zugetan, oder von großen, leicht schwieligen Händen geträumt, die über ihren Körper strichen.

Sie verließ das Zimmer und schoss dem Gemälde am Ende des Flures einen mörderischen Blick zu. Er war Schuld! Sirius Black quälte sie aus seinem Grab heraus, so wie es schien. Sie wurde hier noch völlig irre!

Als sie gähnend in ihre Trainingsjacke schlüpfte, gingen zwei weitere Türen auf und die junge Hexe betrat den Flur, ebenso wie Harry Potter. Er sah aus, als habe er ebenfalls nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen. Zumindest wenn er der Typ war, der schlecht gelaunt wurde bei zu wenig Schlaf.

„Guten Morgen", gähnte sie hinter hervor gehaltener Hand, ehe sie schnupperte. „Hmmmmm! Wer macht denn da Frühstück?"

„Ginny", brummte Harry mit einem Gesicht, als würde gleich der Himmel über seinem Kopf einstürzen.

„Ginny?" fragte Hermine überrascht. „Aber wie … wie …?"

„Sie hat sich Deinen Törtchen-Trick ausgeliehen. Diese Todesser sind jetzt wohl in Askaban."

„Ginny war schon immer unglaublich begabt in ..:", begann Hermine mit unverkennbarem Stolz in der Stimme, doch bei dem mörderischen Blick, den sie kassierte, schien sie es für besser zu halten nichts mehr zu sagen …

„Wer ist …?" nahm Evanna jetzt den Faden wieder auf, doch weiter kam sie nicht. Donnerndes Klopfen ertönte an der Eingangtür und ließ Alle zusammenfahren.

„Wer könnte das sein?" fragte Hermine ängstlich. Sie und Harry wechselten einen Blick, ehe sie beide nach ihren Zauberstäben griffen und die Treppe hinuntereilten. Vanna folgte ihnen, genauso wie Ginny und Ron, die grade in der Küchentür erschienen.

Mit einem Ruck riss Harry die Tür auf und richtete den Zauberstab auf die Neuankömmlinge. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er Mad-Eye, und hinter ihm Kingsley, erkannte. Mit einem Mann, den der dunkelhäutige Auror sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte.

„Lupin braucht Hilfe, Potter!" knurrte Moody mit einem kurzen Nicken hinter sich. „Hat sich mit seinen Kumpels angelegt und fast verloren. Und Du solltest das Haus besser sichern und den Code ändern. Todesser sind gut im Passwörter-Rausfinden."

* * *

_Hallo Moony! Und armer Harry! Oder? Lasst es mich wissen. Lila Knöpfchen. erst wenn die Review-Zahl stimmt, gibt´s ein neues Update. Es liegt also in eurer Hand! _


	11. Ein Heuler und zwei Pakete

_Hallo, heute bekommt Ihr es wieder mit mir (RemusBride) zu tun! Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel und erinnere noch mal an die Philosophie der Marauderfriends: „Geupdatet wird erst, wenn die Reviewanzahl stimmt!" °Zwinker° Also: Schwarzlesen verboten!_

* * *

**Ein Heuler und zwei Pakete **

Harry, den Zauberstab noch immer drohend erhoben, brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu realisieren, was Moody gerade gesagt hatte. Seine Augen hefteten sich auf den bewusstlosen Mann, der noch immer über Kingsley Shacklebolts Schulter hing, und er spürte, wie sich sein Herz bang zusammenzog beim Gedanken, jetzt möglicherweise auch noch Remus Lupin zu verlieren. Und dann – urplötzlich – schlug seine Angst in heiße Wut um. Zornig funkelte er den alten Ex-Auroren an. „Nennen Sie dieses Gesindel, das Greyback da um sich geschart hat, nie wieder seine Kumpel! Er hat sich Professor Dumbledore gegenüber bereit erklärt, diese … Leute für den Orden auszuspionieren! Und er hat nichts mit ihnen gemein! Gar nichts! Das ist Professor Lupin, nicht irgendein … Er ist mein Freund!"

Er musste sich abwenden, um die plötzlich feuchten Augen vor den Anderen zu verbergen. Professor Lupin war verletzt. Er hätte getötet werden können. Der letzte noch lebende Freund seiner Eltern … Sein letztes Bindeglied zu Sirius … Hilflos ballte er die Hände zu festen Fäusten und kämpfte gegen den wilden Schmerz in seiner Brust an, von dem er eigentlich gehofft hatte, er hätte ihn für immer hinter sich gelassen.

Verschwommen nahm er wahr, wie Hermine in das plötzlich entstandene, betretene Schweigen hinein den großen, schwarzen Auroren leise bat, Professor Lupin doch bitte in das erste Schlafzimmer auf der linken Seite zu bringen. Erst als er sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle hatte, folgte er den Anderen dorthin – gerade rechtzeitig, um zu hören, wie Alastor Moody Evanna direkt vor der Tür des Krankenzimmers einem Verhör darüber unterziehen wollte, wer sie sei und was sie hier am Grimmauldplatz zu suchen hätte. Glücklicherweise ließ diese sich jedoch nicht so schnell einschüchtern, weshalb beide gleich darauf in eine leise aber dennoch ziemlich erbitterte Diskussion darüber verstrickt waren, ob Harry als rechtmäßiger Hauseigentümer auch allein darüber zu befinden hätte, wen er einlud und wen nicht.

Harry ließ sie streiten.

Das Einzige, was ihn im Moment interessierte, war der verletzte Mann, den Shacklebolt gerade vorsichtig auf dem frisch bezogenen Bett abgeladen hatte und dem er jetzt die feuchte und schmutzige Kleidung abstreifte, sofern man die Fetzen, die er nach seiner gefährlichen Flucht noch trug, denn als Kleidung bezeichnen konnte. Und Lupin selbst sah genauso furchtbar aus! Unzählige Kratzer und Schnitte bedeckten die blasse Haut, Prellungen schimmerten in den unterschiedlichsten Farben und in Brusthöhe schillerte ein Bluterguss vom Durchmesser eines Quaffles.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?" War das wirklich seine eigene Stimme? So gepresst, wie die Worte herauskamen, hätte er sie vermutlich selbst nicht erkannt.

„Er ist aufgeflogen!" Moody ließ einen Augenblick von Evanna ab, die ihn aus noch immer zornig zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte, um Harrys Frage zu beantworten. „Diese verfluchte Bande von Werwölfen hat ihn enttarnt. Sie haben ihn übel zusammengeschlagen und fast zu Tode gehetzt. Er musste von einer zwanzig Meter hohen Klippe in den Fluss springen, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Keine Ahnung, wie es ihm gelungen ist, lebend ans Ufer zu kommen."

„Um Merlins Willen, und dann bringen Sie ihn _hierher_?" Entsetzt sah Evanna in die Runde, bevor sie näher an das Bett trat und die Körpertemperatur des Verletzten prüfte, indem sie ihm die Hand auf die Stirn legte. „Er gehört ins St. Mungos! Er könnte schwere, innere Verletzungen haben!"

„Unmöglich", Kingsley Shacklebolt schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und das Licht der Kerzen auf dem Nachttisch spiegelte sich in dem goldenen Ring in seinem Ohr. „In zwei Nächten ist Vollmond! Wir können ihn nicht ins St. Mungos bringen!"

Wenn es im Lexikon unter dem Wort „Verständnislosigkeit" eine Abbildung gegeben hätte, so wäre das Evanna Braves Gesicht bei dieser Antwort gewesen. „Was hat denn der Vollmond damit zu tun?"

Einen Augeblick schwiegen die Anwesenden und wechselten betretene Blicke. Alle bis auf Moody, der in raues, abgehacktes Gelächter ausbrach. „Im St. Mungos würden sie sich bestimmt bedanken, wenn wir ihnen um diese Zeit des Monats einen Werwolf brächten, glauben Sie nicht auch, Miss Brave?"

„Einen … einen Werwolf? Aber …" Evanna trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt vom Bett weg. Ihre Augen huschten durch den Raum, als hoffe sie, dass irgendjemand über diesen Scherz schmunzeln würde. Allerdings war wohl niemandem nach Lachen zumute, denn sie blickte nur in ernste, steinerne Gesichter.

Ein hörbares Schlucken. „Und was passiert, wenn er sich in der übernächsten Nacht verwandelt?"

„Falls er seinen Wolfsbanntrank eingenommen hat, wovon ich ausgehe, und es uns gelingt, noch zwei Portionen für heute und morgen aufzutreiben, was schon schwieriger werden könnte, wird er nur körperlich transformieren. Er behält seinen menschlichen Verstand und ist völlig ungefährlich", erklärte Hermine in einem Ton, als wäre das völlig selbstverständliches Allgemeinwissen.

Evanna wirkte nicht sonderlich beruhigt. „Und wenn ihr diese zwei Portionen nicht besorgen könnt?"

„Dann werden wir ihn in einen extra präparierten Raum im Keller dieses Hauses bringen müssen, in dem er früher schon die Vollmondnächte verbracht hat, wenn ihm kein Wolfsbanntrank zur Verfügung stand." Das kam von Harry, in genau dem gleichen Ton.

Evanna blickte ihn etwas fassungslos an, angesichts der absoluten Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er darüber sprach, bei Vollmond einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf in seinem Haus zu beherbergen.

Er musste ihren Blick wohl richtig gedeutet haben, denn seine grünen Augen verengten sich etwas. „Hör zu, Miss Brave, niemand verlangt von dir, die nächste Vollmondnacht in diesem Haus zu verbringen! Aber Professor Lupin ist unser Freund. Er _gehört_ zu uns. Und wir werden für ihn da sein, wann immer er uns braucht! Weil er das Gleiche auch für uns tun würde!"

„Was mich wieder auf die Frage zurückbringt, wo wir den Wolfsbanntrank für ihn herbekommen sollen", bemerkte Hermine mit sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„Frag doch mal Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen, ob er uns nicht seinen neuesten Busenfreund, diesen verdammten Verräter und Mörder, mal ausborgen könnte, um ihn zu brauen!", schlug Ron ihr grimmig vor. „Mir fällt nämlich gerade kein Anderer ein, der dazu in der Lage wäre!"

„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Professor Lupin erst mal aufwachen müsste, um ihn trinken zu können", brachte Ginny sich leise in Erinnerung. Sie war neben Harry getreten, um ihm so stumm ihre Unterstützung zu signalisieren. „Ich werde am besten Mum anflohen und sie fragen, ob sie nicht für ein paar Tage herkommen kann. Denn eure neue Freundin hier", sie nickte Evanna freundlich zu, „hat vollkommen Recht. Er muss ordentlich versorgt werden. Und da wir ihn nicht ins St. Mungos bringen können, brauchen wir jemanden hier, der etwas von Krankenpflege versteht!"

„Bist du völlig verrückt geworden?" Ron wurde angesichts dieser Aussicht so blass, dass seine Sommersprossen zu fluoreszieren schienen. „Wenn du Mum hierher bringst, haben wir in diesem Haus keine ruhige Minute mehr! Oh Gott, sie wird mich anbrüllen! Und anschließend wird sie mich umbringen! Oder sie bringt mich erst um und brüllt mich danach an! Oder …"

Selbst Harry musste angesichts dieser unverhohlenen Panik seines besten Freundes grinsen. „Hol sie her, Ginny!", bat er dessen Schwester allerdings trotzdem, dankbar für die gute Idee. Wenn der Preis für Professor Lupins Genesung war, dass Molly Weasley ihrem widerspenstigen jüngsten Sohn ordentlich die Ohren lang zog, so musste er eben bezahlt werden. Er konnte ein winziges bisschen Schadenfreude nicht verleugnen, hatten Ron und Hermine ihn mit ihrem Entschluss, künftig mit ihm zusammenleben zu wollen, doch förmlich überfahren.

Mit langem Gesicht und einem Augenausdruck wie ein geprügelter Welpe schlich Ron aus dem Zimmer. „Ich bin tot!", hörte Evanna ihn im Gang verzweifelt vor sich hinmurmeln. „Ich bin ja so was von tot …"

- - - - -

Ungefähr eine Stunde später konnte sie sich davon überzeugen, dass er – wenn überhaupt – nur unwesentlich übertrieben hatte. Molly Weasley, die sich nicht einmal die Zeit nahm, die Anwesenden zu begrüßen und sich Evanna vorzustellen, bevor sie über ihren abtrünnigen Sohn herfiel, war eine kleine, rundliche Frau mit feuerroten Haaren und einer Unmenge Sommersprossen auf dem runden, jetzt vor Zorn hochroten Gesicht. Und was ihre Stimme betraf, so konnten die Weasley-Kinder wohl guten Gewissens behaupten, dass sie von dem einzigen menschlichen Heuler der ganzen magischen Welt abstammten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Vanna, wie Hermine sich zur Küchentür hinaus stahl, während die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit Mrs. Weasleys auf ihren Sohn gerichtet war. Und gleich darauf wünschte sie insgeheim, sie wäre ihrem Beispiel gefolgt, und ebenfalls an das Krankenbett des Verletzten geflüchtet, welches der jugendliche Hausherr nicht ein einziges Mal verlassen hatte, seit Moody und Shacklebolt gegangen waren. Aber dazu war es jetzt zu spät.

„Ronald Weasley!", keifte die Frau nämlich gerade ohrenbetäubend los, kaum dass sie vom Kaminrost herunter getreten war, „wie _kannst_ du es wagen, deinem Vater und mir so etwas anzutun! Du bist zwar seit kurzem volljährig, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass du uns keinen Respekt mehr schuldest! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Fred und George in Zeiten wie diesen beschlossen haben, nicht mehr zu Hause zu wohnen und dein Vater und ich des Nachts vor lauter Sorge um sie nicht schlafen können! Jetzt musst du auch noch damit anfangen! Kannst du mir mal sagen, was das soll? Kannst du dich nicht etwas vernünftiger verhalten? Nimm dir doch mal ein Beispiel an deinen älteren Brüdern! Sogar Bill ist wieder nach Hause gekommen, nachdem Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer zurückgekehrt ist! Und Charly denkt auch darüber nach, seinen Job in Rumänien aufzugeben und zu uns zurück zu kommen! Aber ausgerechnet Fred, George, du und ... und Percy …"

Abrupt verstummte sie und Evanna, die eben noch Ron bedauert hatte, der mit blassem, ängstlichem Gesicht direkt neben der Tür stand und wirkte, als wolle er jeden Moment die Flucht ergreifen, bemerkte, dass der kleinen rundlichen Frau plötzlich die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel kam völlig unerwartet, so dass Vanna ungläubig blinzelnd überlegte, ob sie es denn noch mit der gleichen Mrs. Weasley zu tun hatten wie eben.

Der jungen, rothaarigen Hexe, die sich ihr als „Ginny, Rons Schwester" vorgestellt hatte, waren die Tränen wohl auch aufgefallen, denn sie trat rasch auf ihre Mutter zu und umarmte sie. „Sei doch nicht traurig wegen dieses Hohlkopfes Percy, Mum. Eines Tages wird er schon noch merken, was er alles in seinem Bestreben, möglichst schnell Karriere zu machen, falsch gemacht hat. Er kommt irgendwann zurück, ganz bestimmt!"

Ron, noch immer neben der Tür, murmelte grimmig etwas vor sich hin, das in Evannas Ohren verdächtig nach „Und wenn nicht, dann ist das auch kein Verlust!" klang, bevor er ebenfalls zögernd auf seine Mutter zutrat und die Arme um sie legte.

Geräuschvoll schnäuzte sich Molly Weasley in ein großes, bunt kariertes Taschentuch. Aber offensichtlich war ihre Standpauke noch nicht beendet, weil sie sich sofort wieder auf ihren unvorsichtigen Sohn stürzte, der jetzt direkt vor ihr stehend nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit zu einer raschen Flucht hatte. „Eines versichere ich dir, Ronald! Das letzte Wort ist in dieser Angelegenheit noch nicht gesprochen! Ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass ihr Drei hier allein wohnen bleibt, besonders jetzt wo Dumbledores Schutzzauber nicht mehr auf dem Haus liegen!" Wieder schluchzte sie auf. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er wirklich tot ist …"

„Wir haben hier etwas mindestens genau so Gutes wie Professor Dumbledores Schutzzauber, Mum!", widersprach Ron in beruhigendem Ton. „Harry hat nämlich bei unserer Ankunft hier den Blutsbann des Hausherrn erneuert! Das bedeutet, dass ohne sein ausdrückliches Einverständnis niemand dieses Haus betreten kann. Es kommt niemand herein, den er oder ein anderer Bewohner des Hauses nicht persönlich eingeladen oder hereingelassen hat!"

Diese Information brachte Mrs. Weasley tatsächlich für ungefähr eineinhalb Sekunden zum Schweigen. Dann hatte sie das nächste Argument parat. „Aha, und wer wird für euch sorgen? Oder zumindest nach euch sehen, ob ihr auch alles habt, was ihr braucht? Ihr mögt zwar dem Gesetz nach erwachsen sein, aber ihr seid noch lange keine voll ausgebildete Zauberer, vergesst das bitte nicht! Und viel zu jung, um für euch selbst sorgen zu können! Ich werde bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass …"

„Wir werden Harry nicht allein in diesem riesigen Haus lassen, in dem ihn alles an Sirius erinnert, Mum! Und Harry wird nicht mit zum Fuchsbau kommen, weil er niemanden in Gefahr bringen will. Und zu den Dursleys wird er auch nicht zurückgehen, wozu auch, der Schutz, den ihre Verwandtschaft mit seiner Mutter ihm gegeben hat, ist erloschen, als er siebzehn wurde. Warum sollte er sich diesen furchtbaren Menschen also weiterhin aussetzen?"

Das brachte Mrs. Weasley erneut für einen Augenblick zum Schweigen. Dann seufzte sie schwer: „Es gefällt mit trotzdem nicht, dass ihr Drei hier ganz allein leben wollt. Nur Harry, Hermine und du."

„Professor Lupin ist doch auch noch da", erinnerte Ginny ihre Mutter. „Er ist bestimmt bald wieder gesund. Und er wird schon aufpassen, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten!"

Wenn Evanna jetzt erwartet hatte, dass Molly Weasley vielleicht nicht gerade begeistert über die Aussicht wäre, ihren Sohn in der Obhut eines Werwolfes zu lassen, wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt. Mollys einziger Kommentar bestand nämlich in dem Hinweis, dass eben dieser Remus Lupin in nächster Zeit wohl kaum in der Lage wäre, auf drei lebhafte Teenager zu achten, die ein gewisses Talent dafür hätten, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Und dass sie selbst nicht länger als ein paar Tage bleiben könne, weil sie immerhin noch eine Hochzeit vorzubereiten hätte …

„Ich könnte auf sie Acht geben!", hörte sie sich zu ihrer eigenen Verblüffung anbieten.

Drei Rotschöpfe drehten sich zu ihr um und sahen sie erstaunt an.

Okay, wenn sie sich schon in diese Situation hineinmanövriert hatte, dann sollte sie die Sache vielleicht richtig angehen ... „Mein Name ist Evanna Brave", erklärte sie, während sie Mrs. Weasley die Hand zum Gruß entgegenstreckte. „Harry und Ihr Sohn Ron haben mich gestern Abend vor ein paar Todessern gerettet, die mich aufs Korn genommen hatten. Und Harry war so freundlich, mir für diese Nacht ein Bett anzubieten, damit ich mich nicht noch mal mit diesen Kerlen anlegen musste. Und es würde mir nichts ausmachen, jeden Tag hier vorbeizuschauen, ob auch alles in Ordnung ist."

Auch wenn sie dann bestimmt jedes Mal wieder vor diesem verwirrenden Bild von Sirius Black stehen und ihn heimlich anhimmeln würde...

Molly ergriff die angebotene Hand der fremden jungen Frau und auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein freundliches Lächeln aus, während sie blitzschnell alle Einzelheiten von Evannas Erscheinung in sich aufnahm. Anfang dreißig, hübsch, aufgeschlossen. Und aufgrund ihres Alters vermutlich vernünftig genug, um sich von den drei Teenagern nicht zu irgendwelchen wilden Abenteuern überreden zu lassen … Offensichtlich war sie recht angetan von dem, was sie sah, denn ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Hallo Evanna. Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Molly!"

Hermine erschien in der Küchentür. „Guten Morgen, Mrs. Weasley. Könnten Sie mit in Professor Lupins Zimmer kommen? Er ist gerade aufgewacht. Und er will partout nicht im Bett liegen bleiben ..."

Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln griff Molly nach dem Korb mit Bandagen, Salben und Zaubertränken, der noch immer auf dem Kaminrost stand. „Natürlich Liebes, ich komme schon!"

Ein verschwörerischer Blick in Evannas Richtung. „Männer sind ganz furchtbare Patienten, müssen Sie wissen! Entweder sie jammern und stöhnen in einer Tour und sind nicht mal in der Lage einen einfachen Aufrufzauber durchzuführen, so dass man ihnen jede Tasse Tee einzeln servieren muss, oder sie sind nicht im Bett zu halten und wollen Bäume ausreißen, obwohl sie vermutlich an einem Grashalm scheitern würden! Ich weiß nicht, welche Sorte schlimmer ist!"

Und damit eilte sie aus dem Raum und ließ Evanna mit dem Gedanken zurück, dass es vermutlich besser wäre, wenn dieser Werw ... dieser Professor Lupin zur ersten Kategorie gehören würde.

- - - - -

Evanna beschloss, sich noch etwas nützlich zu machen, bevor sie das Haus verließ und begann, die Küche aufzuräumen. Das war das Mindeste, was sie tun konnte, um sich für die Übernachtung und das Frühstück zu bedanken, das Ginny Weasley ihr zwinkernd serviert hatte, nachdem dieser alte Auror sie und seinen gewaltigen Verfolgungswahn vorhin in die Küche geschleppt hatte, um sie noch einmal ordentlich auszuquetschen.

Die Tatsache, dass die frischen Brötchen, die Eier und der Frühstücksspeck trotz des misstrauischen Verhörs köstlich gewesen waren, sprach für das Kochtalent des jungen Mädchens, wie Evanna neidvoll zugeben musste. Sie selbst war in der Küche eine Niete, die sogar das Teewasser anbrennen ließ. Aber einen Tisch abzuräumen und das Geschirr zu spülen, bekam sie noch hin. Und danach würde sie hier verschwinden, bevor Harry ihr noch einmal einen dieser finsteren Blicke zuwerfen konnte, mit denen er sie bedachte, seit sie sich ihre Angst vor seinem Werwolfs-Freund hatte anmerken lassen.

Mit einer gewissen Schadenfreude stellte sie kurz darauf fest, dass Molly ihr beachtliches Lungenvolumen und ihre Heuler-Qualitäten nicht nur für ihre Kinder aufsparte, denn wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, bekam ein gewisser Patient da gerade eine Standpauke gehalten, die sich gewaschen hatte. Wenn dieser Remus Lupin innerhalb der nächsten Stunde – also dem Zeitraum, den der verabreichte Heiltrank brauchen würde, um seine volle Wirkung zu entfalten – noch einmal auf den Einfall kommen sollte, sein Bett verlassen zu wollen, dann würde er ihn gewiss schnell als _ganz_ schlechte Idee verwerfen …

Etwas raschelte hinter ihr und ein großer grauer Waldkauz kam durch den Kamin in die Küche geflattert. Evanna zuckte kurz zusammen. Wenn sie eine Eule bekam, pflegte das Tier am Fenster zu klopfen. Aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass die Fenster dieses Hauses ja mit Schutzzaubern versiegelt waren und sich nicht öffnen ließen. Nachdenklich musterte sie das Tier, das gerade das Gefieder sträubte, um es vom Kaminstaub zu befreien, bevor es ihr den Fuß entgegenstreckte, an dem ein kleines, längliches Päckchen befestigt war.

Zögernd, weil sie nicht wirklich ein Mitglied dieses Haushaltes war, löste Evanna die Schnur und nahm dem Kauz seine Last ab, der daraufhin sofort wieder durch den Kamin verschwand. Ratlos blickte sie auf das Päckchen, bis sie in einer Ecke den Namen „Remus Lupin" entdeckte.

Na prima, jetzt durfte sie auch noch die Postbotin für einen Werwolf spielen!

Seufzend verließ sie die Küche, durchquerte die riesige Halle und ging einen Korridor entlang, bis sie das Krankenzimmer erreicht hatte, wo sie an die Tür klopfte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung wurde sie nicht hereingebeten, sondern die Tür öffnete sich und sie blickte in Harry Potters Gesicht, das sich bei ihrem Anblick sofort verfinsterte. Der Junge pflegte seinen Groll, wie andere Leute ihre Zimmerpflanzen!

„Das hier ist gerade eben gekommen!" Sie hielt ihm das Päckchen hin und anders als sie entdeckte Harry die Anschrift sofort. Er nickte, dankte ihr kurz und schloss die Tür.

Und Evanna starrte das Türblatt an und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie je wieder dieses zögernde Lächeln zu sehen bekommen würde, das er ihr am Vorabend noch geschenkt hatte. Fast fühlte sie sich versucht, noch einmal zu klopfen, aber dann siegte ihr Stolz und sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in die Küche zurück. Je eher sie hier verschwand, umso besser!

„Wer war das?" Remus Lupin hatte sich halb aufgerichtet, was ihm ein missbilligendes Schnalzen und einen zornigen Blick von Molly einbrachte. Sofort ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken. Sein letzter Hörsturz lag noch nicht lange genug zurück, als dass er bereits einen neuen riskiert hätte.

„Niemand Besonderes." Harry trat an das Bett und reichte ihm ein kleines Päckchen. „Das ist eben für Sie gekommen."

Bereits als sich seine Finger um das Paket schlossen, wusste Remus, was es enthielt. Und die Art der Zustellung sagte ihm den Rest. Tonks. Vermutlich hatte sie erkannt, was ihm schon eine ganze Weile klar gewesen war, dass sie einfach zu verschieden waren … Er riss das Päckchen auf, schüttelte seinen Zauberstab auf die Bettdecke und drehte ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern, bevor er langsam den Briefbogen entfaltete, der ebenfalls aus dem Päckchen gefallen war.

_Lieber Remus,_

_wenn Du diese Zeilen liest, habe ich bereits meine neue Stelle angetreten. Ich habe beim Zauberei-Ministerium gekündigt und mich nach Rumänien versetzen lassen, wo ich Charly Weasleys Aufgabenbereich für den Orden übernehmen werde._

_Mir ist der Gedanke unerträglich, dass Du durch meine Schuld beinahe gestorben wärest. Ich hätte mich nicht so an Dich klammern dürfen, zumal mir von Anfang an bewusst war, dass Du in mir nie mehr als eine gute Freundin gesehen hast und ich Dich regelrecht in diese Beziehung hineingedrängt habe. Ich habe endlich erkannt, dass Deine Freundschaft mir mehr bedeutet, als ein Verhältnis, in dem wir beide nicht das Gleiche sehen._

_Es tut mir Leid. Verzeih mir bitte. _

_Tonks_

Rumänien.

Einen Augenblick lang schloss er die Augen und lauschte auf das Klappen der Tür, weil Molly und Harry diskret das Zimmer verlassen hatten. Rumänien. Endgültiger könnte ein Abschied wohl nicht sein. Soviel zum Traum von einer eigenen Familie – Menschen, die zu ihm gehörten.

Andererseits war es wahrscheinlich besser so. Was für ein Familienvater könnte ein Werwolf schon sein? Und wenn man für seine Kinder nur eine permanente Gefahr darstellte, war es sicher besser, wenn man gar nicht erst welche in die Welt setzte …

Müde drehte er den Kopf zur Wand und starrte auf die fleckige Tapete des trostlosen Zimmers, in dem er untergebracht worden war. Er hasste dieses Haus! Niemals hätte er geglaubt, jemals wieder hierher kommen zu müssen. Nicht nach Dumbledores Tod. Was wohl der beste Beweis war, dass das Schicksal eine recht fiese Art hatte, einen Mann gelegentlich bei den Ohren zu packen.

Harry lebte jetzt tatsächlich am Grimmauldplatz! Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, musste er zugeben, dass das zu erwarten gewesen war, nachdem er nun volljährig geworden war. Selbstverständlich würde er nicht bei der verhassten Verwandtschaft bleiben, die ihn seit frühester Kindheit wie einen Aussätzigen behandelt hatte …

Nun, so sehr er diesen alten Kasten verabscheute, er würde Harry, Ron und Hermine nicht allein hier leben lassen. Molly hatte absolut klargestellt, dass sie Ron notfalls an seinen Ohren nach Hause in den Fuchsbau schleifen würde, wenn er sich nicht bereit erklärte, ebenfalls hier zu leben und ein Auge auf die Kinder zu haben. Also würde er genau das tun. Zu mehr war er im Moment ja sowieso nicht zu gebrauchen … Und wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er das Unterrichten und die Schüler mehr vermisst hatte, als er je gedacht hätte. Vielleicht bekäme er durch dieses Arrangement etwas davon zurück, ganz abgesehen von dem guten Gefühl, Harry näher sein zu können als in all den Jahren zuvor. Der Junge hatte so viel von seinen Eltern … Und Sirius hatte auch auf ihn abgefärbt …

Verblüfft und auch etwas erschrocken blickte er auf, als die Tür plötzlich schwungvoll aufgestoßen wurde und sich gleich vier Personen gleichzeitig in das Zimmer drängelten. Hermine führte die kleine Prozession an, in der Hand hielt sie eine kleine Metallkassette. Und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein so verwirrter, ratloser Ausdruck, dass er sich unwillkürlich wieder aufrichtete, seiner gebrochenen Rippe und Mollys zornigem Blick zum Trotz. „Ist etwas passiert?"

Wortlos stellte Hermine das Kästchen auf die Bettdecke und hob den Deckel. Und Remus traute seinen Augen nicht. Zwei Phiolen Wolfsbanntrank! „Wo habt ihr den denn her?"

„Das ist ja das Komische!" Rons Gesicht spiegelte seine Verwirrung deutlich wider. „Es stand plötzlich im Kamin!"

„Im Kamin?"

„Ja. Das Feuer ging an, die Flammen wurden grün und ich dachte, wir bekämen Besuch. Aber dann erklang nur so ein ganz merkwürdiges Zischen und plötzlich stand diese Schatulle auf dem Kaminrost …" Hilflos zuckte er die Achseln. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wer das geschickt haben mag?"

„Nicht die Geringste." Remus nahm eine Phiole heraus, entkorkte sie und schnupperte daran. Eindeutig Wolfsbanntrank. Nachdenklich schloss er den Deckel des Kästchens und stellte es vorsichtig auf den Nachttisch. „Aber wer immer es gewesen ist – er erspart mir eine ungemütliche Nacht im Keller."

„Sie wollen es trinken, obwohl Sie nicht wissen, wer das Zeug zusammengerührt hat?" Fassungslos sah Harry den Mann im Bett an. „Was, wenn das gar kein Wolfsbanntrank ist? Oder wenn er vergiftet ist?"

„Glaub mir, Harry, ich trinke das _Zeug_ jetzt schon so lange, dass ich ganz sicher bemerken würde, wenn jemand daran herummanipuliert hätte. Außerdem vermute ich, dass Alastor oder Kingsley den Trank aufgetrieben haben."

Zögernd nickte der Junge. Das wäre natürlich möglich …

„Und jetzt werdet ihr wieder verschwinden und damit weitermachen, dieses Haus in einen bewohnbaren Zustand zu versetzen!", schaltete Molly sich entschieden ein. „Professor Lupin brach seine Ruhe, wenn dieser Rippenbruch vor der übernächsten Nacht verheilen soll!" Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der mehr als deutlich machte, dass sie in dieser Beziehung nicht mit sich handeln lassen würde, scheuchte sie die drei Jugendlichen vor die Tür.

„Und du, Remus Lupin, wirst jetzt die zweite Phiole des Heiltrankes austrinken und widerspruchslos noch mindestens eine Stunde im Bett bleiben, hast du mich verstanden?", fügte sie, die Fäuste drohend in die Hüften gestemmt, hinzu.

„Ja Madam!", murmelte er friedfertig, was ihm ein Stirnrunzeln und einen äußerst misstrauischen Blick eintrug, bevor Mrs. Weasley das Tablett mit dem leeren Frühstücksgeschirr nahm und das Zimmer verließ.

- - - - -

Kingscross hatte sich kaum verändert, dachte Catherine, als sie mit dem schlafenden Josh auf dem Arm aus dem Zug stieg. Noch immer herrschte hier die gleiche Hektik und Betriebsamkeit wie zu der Zeit, als sie mit ihren Muggel-Eltern von London aus in den Urlaub gefahren war. Nur, dass ihr Herz damals vor Aufregung und Vorfreude schneller geschlagen hatte - und nicht aus nackter Angst.

Die raschen, prüfenden Blicke, mit denen sie ihre Umgebung absuchte, waren ihr schon fast in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Sie hatte länger als vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen und langsam spürte sie die quälende Erschöpfung sogar trotz des Unmengen Adrenalins in ihrem Blut. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit zum Ausruhen. Noch nicht.

Seit sie mit Josh in der letzten Nacht aus Port Sinclair geflohen war, waren sie ständig in Bewegung geblieben. Sie waren auf geradezu grotesken Umwegen durch das ganze Land gereist, weil Catherine es unbedingt vermeiden wollte, irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen. Aber irgendwie waren sie letztendlich trotzdem in London gelandet, auch wenn Catherine sich tatsächlich erst beim Aussteigen aus dem Zug eingestanden hatte, dass sie eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit hierher unterwegs gewesen waren.

Nach London.

Zum Grimmauldplatz 12.

Ihr gesamtes Leben stand auf dem Kopf und im Arm hielt sie ein Kind, für das die Welt nicht mehr die Gleiche sein würde, wenn es erwachte. Sie wollte Antworten, und die würde sie vermutlich nur dort bekommen können. Warum war dieser fremde Zauberer – Dung – von diesen Todessern gejagt worden? Und warum hatte er so vehement darauf bestanden, dass sie hierher kam?

Suchend blickte sie sich um, bevor sie ihren erschöpft schlafenden Sohn fester umfasste und in Richtung Ausgang eilte. Wenn sie Glück hatte, erwischte sie sogar um diese Tageszeit ein Taxi, auch wenn das am frühen Nachmittag immer recht schwierig war …

An einem Zeitungskiosk in der Nähe der großen Tür, die ins Freie führte, hielt sie einen Augenblick lang inne und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild in der Glasscheibe. Himmel, sie sah einfach furchtbar aus! Das lange, schwarze Haar hatte sich teilweise aus dem Zopf gelöst und fiel ihr in wirren Locken über die Schultern. Ihr sonst so exotisch anmutender Teint war einer erschöpften Blässe gewichen und die Ringe unter den dunkelbraunen Augen waren nicht zu übersehen. Außerdem schmerzte ihr Rücken – in dem fortgeschrittenen Stadium der Schwangerschaft, in dem sie sich befand, war es wahrscheinlich nicht besonders ratsam, in unbequemen öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln durch halb England zu reisen und dabei einen völlig verstörten Dreijährigen auf dem Arm zu halten …

Ungeweinte Tränen schnürten ihr die Kehle zu, als sie auf den schwarzen Lockenkopf ihres Sohnes herabsah, der an ihrer Schulter lehnte. Normalerweise hätte sie ihrem Sohn schon längst den Daumen aus dem Mund gezogen – ein Dreijähriger sollte nun bestimmt nicht mehr nuckeln! – aber heute war sie fast froh über das winzige bisschen Trost, das Josh aus dieser Beschäftigung zog. Er hatte so viel verloren! Seine gesamte sorglose Kindheit!

Seufzend lehnte sie einen Augenblick lang ihre Wange auf die wirren Locken des Kindes und schloss die Augen, um tief den süßen, tröstlichen Geruch ihres Kindes zu inhalieren. Was sollte jetzt nur werden?

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete erschrak sie. Den Mann, dessen Spiegelbild sie im Fenster des Kiosks sah, hatte sie schon vorher gesehen! Das war sie ganz sicher! Er war groß und dunkel gekleidet. Sein schwarzes Haar ließ seine Haut ziemlich hell wirken. Und dann war da noch diese Nase. Recht groß und ziemlich krumm. Sie war ganz sicher, dass dieser Mann auch schon bei ihrem letzten Zwischenstopp auf dem Bahnsteig gestanden und sie aus seinen kalten, schwarzen Augen gemustert hatte. Noch schien er sie allerdings nicht entdeckt zu haben, denn er blickte sich gerade suchend um.

Rasch huschte Catherine auf die andere Seite des Kiosks, wo sie im Schatten stand und nicht so leicht gesehen werden konnte. Hoffentlich wachte Josh jetzt nicht auf und begann wieder zu weinen! Sie konnte ihrem Sohn zwar nicht verdenken, dass er wieder nach Hause wollte und verständnislos jammerte, weil das nicht ging, aber gerade in diesem Moment wäre es vermutlich fatal gewesen.

Vorsichtig spähte sie um die Ecke des Kiosks – und zuckte zurück, weil die Augen des Fremden jetzt genau auf ihr ruhten. Oh großer Gott, was sollte sie nur tun? Panikerfüllt drückte sie sich tiefer in den Schatten, ihr Atem kam in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen. Und ihre Glieder zitterten derart, dass sie fast befürchtete, ihren Sohn fallen zu lassen. Gleich würde er mit drohend erhobenem Zauberstab auf sie zukommen und …

Nichts geschah.

Sie wartete eine Minute, zwei Minuten … Niemand kam, um sie zu töten. Nach einer Weile spähte sie wieder vorsichtig um die Ecke des Kiosks, aber der Fremde war verschwunden.


	12. Maraudermäßige Erinnerungen

**_A/N: We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! _**

**_Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen die Marauderfriends allen treuen Reviewer – und weil wir nett sind auch den ganze Schwarzlesern. Ich weiß, dass ihr da draußen seid! Feiert schön mit euren Familien und schlag euch die Bäuche so richtig mit Köstlichkeiten voll, okay! Und damit es keine Streitigkeiten am Familien-Tisch gibt, kommt das Weihnachtskapitel auch noch früh am Morgen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und denkt an die Reviews! Wir haben große Ziele!_**

**_ P.S.: Das innerhalb des Textes kursiv geschriebene ist eine gedankliche Rückblende ind Remus Schulzeit! Extragroße Marauder-Dosis für euch! Frohe Weihnachten!  
_**

**Maraudermäßige Erinnerungen**

Mühsam quälte sich Remus aus dem Bett und versuchte den Schmerz seiner angeknacksten Rippe zu ignorieren. Trotz des festen Verbandes, den Molly Weasley ihm verpasst hatte, machte ihm die Rippe deutliche Probleme. Aber so langsam hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus, in diesem verfluchten Bett, in diesem verfluchten Haus, liegen zu bleiben. Er wollte einfach nur hier raus. So schnell wie möglich. Egal, was seine resolute Krankenschwester dazu sagte!

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Molly schlüpfte mit einer großen Tasse Tee in den Raum. Remus konnte den Zeitpunkt ihres missbilligenden Schnalzens fast genau voraus sagen.

„Remus! Du sollst doch nicht aufstehen!" Sie eilte an sein Bett und stellte die Tasse dampfenden Tees neben ihn auf die immer noch leicht staubige Nachtkommode. Er versuchte ihr ein winziges, beschwichtigendes Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

„Schon gut, Molly. Mir fällt nur langsam die Decke auf den Kopf. Ich wollte mir nur kurz die Beine vertreten."

„Aber Du solltest wirklich nicht…"

„Ich weiß." Er legte ihr begütigend eine Hand auf die ihre, die unwillkürlich nach seinem Arm gegriffen hatte. „Gib mir nur 5 Minuten. Dann lasse ich mich gern wieder zurück unter die Decke stecken, okay?"

Molly seufzte und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihm Platz zu machen. Ihr Widerstreben war ihr deutlich anzumerken, trotzdem fügte sie ungewollt spitz hinzu: „Du bist erwachsen. Wenn Du also meinst …"

Er nickte und erhob sich vom Bett, das schmerzhafte Ächzen unterdrückend, weil er wusste, dass es nur Öl in Mollys Feuer ihrer Besorgnis wäre, wenn er auch nur einen Laut von sich gab. Er griff nach der Tasse und nahm einen Schluck. Wie herrlich so eine Tasse Tee doch nach einem nahen Tod doch sein konnte.

„Bis gleich", verabschiedete er sich freundlich. Molly wedelte nur ungeduldig mit der Hand als wolle sie ihm so zu verstehen geben, dass sie sich durchaus darüber im Klaren war, dass er sich nicht an die 5 Minuten halten würde. Er lächelte in seine Tasse, schlüpfte aus der Tür und verschwand.

* * *

Evanna warf die Tür der Küche hinter sich zu und gab ein äußerst wütendes Geräusch von sich. Mittlerweile war ihre Niedergeschlagenheit bezüglich von Harrys Einsilbigkeit heiligen Zorn gewichen. Erst dieser ältliche Auror mit seinem komischen Auge, der sie mit seinem Misstrauen wahnsinnig gemacht hatte! Und dann hatte der Junge sie auch noch angegiftet! Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Das sie sich bei dem Gedanken mit einem Werwolf im Haus nicht sonderlich wohl fühlen würde, konnte ihr ja wohl niemand verdenken! Sie hatte nicht jeden Tag mit solchen Wesen zu tun! Obwohl sie vielleicht wirklich ein bisschen überreagiert hatte … Aber nur ein bisschen.

In diesem Haus würde sie jedenfalls nicht bleiben! Lieber eine Prügelei mit diesen Halbaffen, die hinter ihr her waren, als weiter in diesem Irrenhaus zu bleiben, sich anbrüllen zu lassen, Gemälde anzusabbern oder Werwölfe hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Es würde absolut reichen, wenn sie hier ein Mal täglich vorbei schaute, bis dieser Lupin wieder auf den Beinen war!

Mit eiligen Schritten stapfte sie die Treppe hinauf, in dem Bestreben, ihre Sachen zu packen und sofort zu verschwinden. Als sie den Flur erreichte, wanderte ihr Blick wie jedes Mal zu diesem blöden Gemälde – doch dieses Mal war es nicht der darauf Abgebildete, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sondern der Mann, der davor stand.

Bisher hatte sie ihn nur bewusstlos in der Horizontalen gesehen. Remus Lupin stand wie festgenagelt vor dem Portrait und starrte es an, als sähe er einen Geist. Die Tasse in seiner Hand schien nahe dran zu sein, zu zerbrechen, so fest umklammerte er sie, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor stachen.

Erst erschrak Vanna deutlich. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sie verspürte nicht wirklich den Wunsch, auch noch von einem Dritten in diesem Haus angeschrieen zu werden. Oder sogar angegriffen? Vielleicht hatte man ihm ja auch schon von ihrem kurzen Ausraster erzählt …

Doch er sah so – einsam aus. Traurig. Und überhaupt nicht gefährlich …

Sie räusperte sich, und er fuhr zusammen als habe sie ihn geohrfeigt, bevor er zu ihr herumwirbelte. Sein sich verändernder Blick verriet, dass er offenbar tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen war.

„Wer …", begann er irritiert, offenbar deutlich mehr erschrocken über ihre plötzliche Anwesenheit als sie es ihm gegenüber gewesen war, und Vanna stellte erleichtert fest, dass er nicht schrie. Oder sie angriff. Hoffentlich blieb das auch so.

„Evanna Brave", erwiderte sie, ehe sie ihm langsam die Hand hinhielt. Sie konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser Werwolf sie eventuell mehr fürchtete als umgekehrt. Er ergriff sie nach kurzem Zögern.

„Merken Sie sich besser meinen Namen nicht, denn ich werde gehen", fügte sie nach diesem kurzen Händeschütteln hinzu.

Remus nickte nur und ohne dass er darüber nachdachte fragte er: „Nehmen Sie mich mit, Miss Brave?"

Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. Offenbar hatte sie andere Worte von ihm erwartet.

„Verzeihung." Er seufzte leise. „Vergessen Sie einfach, was ich sagte."

Aber etwas an seinem Tonfall hinderte Evanna daran, genau das zu tun. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das Bild und sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie musste fragen.

„Kannten Sie ihn?" Etwas tief in ihr konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, diese Frage zu stellen. Sie war schlichtweg neugierig. Harry hatte nicht wirklich gern über Sirius gesprochen, obwohl sie schon ein paar Mal versucht hatte, ihm etwas zu entlocken. Und seid sie ihre Bedenken in der Werwolf-Sache geäußert hatte, sprach er ja fast gar nicht mehr mit ihr …

Remus nickte, den Blick immer noch fest auf Sirius gerichtet, der grade wieder den Kopf senkte und sein Gesicht hinter den Haaren verbarg. „Er war mein Freund. Mein bester … Freund." Seine Stimme war förmlich angefüllt mit Schmerz.

Okay … jetzt hatte sie definitiv Mitleid. Und ihre Angst vor ihm war auch fast vollständig verpufft. „Das tut mir leid", flüsterte Vanna leise

Er sah sie kurz an und versuchte etwas wie ein Lächeln. Es blieb aber bei einem unbedeutenden Zucken seiner Mundwinkel.

„Mir auch."

Einen Moment schwieg sie und ließ den Blick wieder über die Gestalt auf dem Portrait vor ihr wandern. Als sich ihr und Sirius Blick kreuzten, was es Vanna fast wieder, als spüre sie seine Hände. Gänsehaut kroch ihren Rücken hinab. Ohne es zu wollen, fragte sie: „Wie war er?"

„Sirius?"

Sie nickte. „Er muss ein großartiger Mann gewesen sein."

‚Er hatte zumindest talentierte Hände, wenn ich meinen Träumen glauben darf.' Sie schnitt innerlich eine Grimasse, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Alle sind schließlich so traurig, weil er …"

Remus schwieg einen Moment und Evanna befürchtete schon, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Doch irgendwann lächelte er erneut, dieses Mal ein wenig wärmer.

„Eigentlich war Sirius Black ein ziemlich dummer Hund." Bei seiner Wortwahl musste er fast grinsen. „Brachte jeden in Schwierigkeiten, wo er nur konnte, hatte ständig Blödsinn im Kopf. Außerdem war er furchtbar eitel und von sich selbst überzeugt. Manchmal hat er seine Nase so hoch getragen, dass ich mich nur wundern konnte, dass er nicht über sein Ego stolperte …"

Und ohne darüber nachzudenken, begann er zu erzählen:

* * *

_Okay. Remus warf einen reichlich unglücklichen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, 4. Stock, Professor Bertrams Klassenzimmer" stand dort. Im 4. Stock war er ja jetzt. Oder doch nicht? _

_Nachdem er ungefähr durch das halbe Schloss geirrt war, hatte er sich vollkommen verlaufen und jegliche Orientierung verloren. Hogwarts war einfach viel zu riesig für einen 11-jährigen Schüler! Besonders, wenn er ganz alleine war. Und natürlich war kein Mensch hier auf den Fluren, den er hätte fragen können. Lag vermutlich daran, dass er mittlerweile schon 15 Minuten zu spät war und alle anderen ihre Klassenzimmer kannten … _

_Sie alle hatten vermutlich irgendwelche geheimen Karten – oder ältere Verbündete. _

_Seit ungefähr einer Woche war er nun schon hier, aber mit den ständig sich veränderten Wegen hatte er wirklich seine Probleme. Ratlos blickte er von rechts nach links und wieder zurück. Und jetzt …?_

_Ein Poltern etwas oberhalb von ihm riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Zwei Jungs rannten in seine Richtung, beide dunkelhaarig, der eine mit einer Brille, der andere mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Er kannte die Beiden. Sie schliefen in seinem Schlafsaal. Sirius Black und James Potter. Offenbar waren die Beiden wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Und mindestens genauso spät dran wie Remus selbst. _

_Schlitternd kamen beide vor ihm zum Stehen und grinsten ihn an. Black tippte sich an einen imaginären Hut. _

„_Lupin! Richtig?" _

_Remus nickte, während sich James immer wieder umdrehte und unruhig von einem auf den anderen Fuß trat. _

„_Hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Du, anstatt brav im Unterricht zu sitzen, einfach hier auf dem Flur rumlümmeln würdest", fuhr Black fort, als rede er dabei übers Wetter und hätte dazu alle Zeit der Welt. Was sie, wenn man Potters Nervosität glauben durfte, definitiv nicht hatten. _

„_Ich hab´ den Klassenraum nicht gefunden", gab Remus widerwillig zu, sich schon auf Spott und Häme vorbereitend – doch Black maß ihn mit einem eigenartigen Blick. _

„_Sirius, wir müssen weiter! Schniefelus war nahe hinter uns!" Immer noch recht unruhig suchte Potter mit den Augen die Umgebung ab. _

_Remus runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Schniefelus?" _

_Ein weiteres Poltern ertönte, dieses Mal deutlich näher. Etwa drei Stockwerke über ihnen erschien ein offenbar kochender Severus Snape – zumindest, wenn man seinem zornroten Gesicht glauben konnte. Er war ein Slytherin und nicht so wie die zwei Jungs und Remus in Gryffindor. _

„_Scheiße!" fluchte Potter gedämpft. „Der kriegt uns noch!" _

_Wirklich rannte Snape mittlerweile die erste Treppe hinab, wilde Flüche ausstoßend, die Remus nur zur Hälfte verstand, da seine Stimme irgendwie eigenartig klang. _

„_Bist Du ein Freund, Lupin?" Irritiert runzelte Remus die Stirn bei dieser eigenartigen Frage von Black. Er sah ihn durchdringend an, während Potter ungeduldig ebenfalls den Zauberstab zog. Unsicher nickte Remus nur kurz. _

„_Okay." Black drückte ihm ein Stoff-Taschentuch in die Hand. „Dann musst Du uns helfen! Nimm das hier!" Aus Reflex nahm Remus es entgegen und starrte sein Gegenüber ratlos an. „Egal, was passiert, Snape darf es nicht kriegen. Okay?" _

_Wieder nickte Remus. James hatte mittlerweile damit begonnen, Flüche in Snapes Richtung zu feuern. „Das schaffen wir nicht, Sirius!" erklärte er wenig optimistisch._

„_Oh doch! Wenn wir es auf meine Art tun, schon!" Black grinste Remus an. „Los, spring!" _

„_WAS?" _

„_SPRING!" Black versetze ihm einen Schubser und in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee, sprang Remus über das Geländer. _

_Zwei Stockwerke tiefer schaffte er es Gott sei Dank, sich abzufangen und wieder hochzuziehen! Keuchend, mit rasendem Herzen, kam er wieder auf sicherem Boden zu stehen. Black und Potter folgten ihm auf die gleiche Weise, wobei Potter fast abgerutscht wäre – und nur durch Remus´ beherztes Zugreifen schaffte auch er es wieder hinauf. _

_Er grinste ihn an. „Danke! Das hätte ins Auge gehen können!" _

_Remus nickte nur. _

„_Kommt schon, ihr Waschweiber!" Black wies auf den Gang rechts von ihnen und schon rannten alle drei wieder los. Remus umklammerte immer noch das Päckchen, welches Sirius ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte._

_Nachdem sie um eine Ecke gebogen waren, bremste Black scharf vor einem Wandbehang und schlüpfte darunter. James und Remus folgten ihm, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Mit hämmerndem Herzen pressten sie sich gegen die Wand der winzigen Nische und hielten gespannt die Luft an. _

_Snapes Schritte kamen näher und blieben direkt vor dem Wandbehang stehen. Remus schluckte. Worauf, zur Hölle, hatte er sich denn da eingelassen! Er würde von der Schule fliegen! Ganz sicher! Oh Gott, was würden seine Eltern dazu sagen? Sie hatten doch so hart dafür gekämpft, dass er hier sein durfte. Er war schließlich der erste Werwolf, der auf eine öffentliche Zauberer-Schule gehen durfte! Und er stellte hier so einen Blödsinn an!_

_Wie durch ein Wunder entfernten sich Snapes Schritte jedoch endlich wieder und als sie fast vollkommen verstummt waren, wagte Remus es das erste Mal, tief durchzuatmen. Neben ihm taten Black und Potter das Gleiche, ehe sie in leisen Jubel ausbrachen. _

„_Hast Du sein Gesicht gesehen, James?" gluckste Black neben Remus und lugte vorsichtig um den Wandbehang. „Dieser Ausdruck war all´ die Mühe wert!" _

„_Klar war er das." Auch James lachte leise. „Der Idiot hat nix besseres verdient. Aber lass uns jetzt lieber über eine Ausrede nachdenken, warum wir so spät dran sind." _

„_Wir mussten der Menschheit einen großen Dienst erweisen", erklärte Sirius mit todernstem Gesicht, während er hinter dem Stoff wieder hervorschlüpfte. James schob auch Remus kichernd wieder hervor. _

„_Was habt ihr zwei denn wieder angestellt?" fragte dieser misstrauisch. _

_Sirius grinste. „Sieh´ doch nach", schlug er dann vor und wies auf das Taschentuch, welches Remus immer noch fest in der Hand hielt. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass etwas darin eingewickelt war. _

_Vorsichtig schlug er den Stoff auseinander – und ließ es prompt mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei fallen. Sirius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während James es grinsend mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs aufhob und in seine Hand schweben ließ. _

„_Eklig, nicht?" Er deutete auf – eine Nase! Eine lange, blasse Nase. _

_Ganz langsam wurde Remus bewusst, was das bedeutete. „Ihr habt ihm die Nase abgehext?" fragte er entsetzt, während er auf das bleiche Ding in James Hand starrte. _

„_Glaub´ mir", erklärte Sirius immer noch mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. „Ohne sie ist er besser dran!" _

_Er und Potter brachen wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus – und eigenartigerweise konnte Remus gar nichts gegen das aufsteigende Grinsen tun, welches sich auch seines Gesichtes bemächtigte. Die Zwei mussten komplett verrückt sein!_

„_War übrigens ein toller Sprung, Lupin! Gar nicht schlecht für einen Anfänger. Und dass Du James dann auch noch den Hals gerettet hast … Wie ist eigentlich Dein Vorname?"_

„_Ich heiße Remus."_

„_Hi Remus! Ich bin Sirius. Und das ist James!" Black hielt ihm die Hand hin, welche Remus nach kurzem Zögern ergriff. Er schüttelte sie kräftig und grinste ihn an._

„_Willkommen bei den Maraudern."

* * *

_

Eine kleine Pause entstand, ehe Remus leiser fortfuhr: „Aber er war auch mutig. Und treu. Wer ihn Freund nennen konnte, musste sich darüber nie wieder Gedanken machen. Er wäre für seine Freunde und für die Menschen, die er liebte, gestorben. Nein, nicht wäre … er ist. Und nur, weil ich ihm seine Freundschaft nicht richtig vergolten habe … Ich hätte ihn beschützen sollen."

Vanna hatte während seiner Erzählung keine Sekunde den Blick von Sirius nehmen können. Doch jetzt wandte sie ihren Blick wieder Remus zu – dem Werwolf, dem sie so misstrauisch gegenüber gewesen war. Jetzt wusste sie überhaupt nicht mehr, wieso. Und die nächsten Worte brannten ihr förmlich auf der Zunge:

„Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass Sie sich so grämen."

Überrascht blickte er von seinen Fußspitzen auf, auf die er bis jetzt gestarrt hatte. „Was?"

„Ich kannte ihn zwar nicht … aber … ich glaube nicht, dass er gewollt hätte, dass Sie sich schuldig fühlen."

Einen winzigen Augenblick schien er recht verblüfft – doch dann sanken seine Schultern hinab und er seufzte. „Vermutlich haben Sie Recht. Er würde mir den Arsch aufreißen. – Danke, Miss Brave. Wirklich. Das habe ich gebraucht."

Vanna lächelte – bevor sie und Remus von einem aufgeregten Kreischen unterbrochen wurden. Sie wechselten nur einen kurzen Blick, ehe beide zur Treppe liefen.

* * *

Und da sagte man immer, Mädchen wären das zickige Geschlecht. Also, wenn man Hermine fragte, waren es momentan die Kerle, die in diesem Haus durchdrehten und ständig herumstänkerten!

Sie hielt es jedenfalls einfach nicht mehr länger aus. Eigentlich hatte sie sich in die Bibliothek der Blacks – nein, jetzt _Harrys _Bibliothek – zurückgezogen, um weiter an Sirius Portrait zu arbeiten, denn sie hatte es bisher einfach nicht schaffen können, dem Bild auch eine Stimme zu geben. Und es war zuerst auch nur ein netter Nebeneffekt gewesen, den ewigen Streitereien zu entkommen. Aber jetzt suchte sie die Ruhe dieser Räumlichkeiten ganz bewusst.

Hermine war nun schon 1 Stunde hier und immer noch nicht weiter gekommen. Sich die Augen reibend erhob sie sich aus dem alten, ein wenig abgewetzten Sessel und nahm sich vor, sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Die Bibliothek war ja groß genug, sie musste sie also gar nicht verlassen.

Eine ganze Weile schlenderte sie blicklos an den Regalen mit den alten Büchern vorbei, doch irgendwann siegte ihre Neugierde und sie ließ ihren Blick über die Buchrücken wandern. Fast alle Bücher handelten über Mord, Folter und andere Greultaten in der Zauberer-Geschichte. Familie Black musste ein wirklich heiteres Gemüt gehabt haben …

Erst als sie in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek kam, änderten sich die Titel. Und auch die Bücher wurden älter und offensichtlich auch kostbarer. Ehrfürchtig strich sie mit einem Finger über einen Titel – ehe sie von einem seltsamen Gefühl übermannt wurde und sich hastig umwandte. Fast erwartete sie jemand hinter sich – doch da war nichts.

Sie wollte sich schon fast wieder umwenden, als ihr ein weiteres Buch ins Auge fiel. „Alte Druiden-Magie" prangte als Titel auf dem Buchrücken, doch das war es nicht, was Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Viel eher war es der Name des Autors – Salazar Slytherin, der Gründer des Slytherin-Hauses.

Mit angehaltenem Atem griff sie nach dem staubigen Buch, fast schon befürchtend, dass es zu Staub zerfiel, wenn sie es berührte. Doch dafür, dass es Jahrhunderte alt sein musste, war es erstaunlich gut erhalten. Einen Moment lang befürchtete Hermine, es handle sich schlicht um eine Kopie und nicht um das Original. Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie es zwischen den anderen Büchern hervor zog, konnte sie die Magie, die von dem Buch ausging, förmlich durch ihre Fingerspitzen kribbeln fühlen.

Ihre Müdigkeit abschüttelnd stürmte sie zurück zu ihrem Sessel, ließ sich hineinplumpsen und schlug das Buch auf. Eine kühne, gradlinige Schrift kam zu Vorschein und innerhalb von Sekunden war Alles andere vergessen.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später schallte ihr Schrei durch das Treppenhaus und rief die gesamten Bewohner, genauso wie die Gäste, erschrocken zusammen. Hermine stand mitten in der Eingangshalle, ein dickes Buch in der Hand und wirkte aufgeregt wie ein Kind an Weihnachten.

Die Vorhänge am Portrait der alten Mrs. Black flogen zwar auf, allerdings sah sie sich sofort Harrys Zauberstab gegenüber, der direkt auf sie zielte. Und offenbar reichte das, um sie schweigen zu lassen.

Hermine stürzte sofort auf ihn zu.

„HARRY! Ich hab´ es! Ich hab´ die Lösung!" Sie drückte ihm das Buch in die Hand. Doch Alles, was geschah war, dass ihr bester Freund nur die Stirn runzelte. „Es ist von Salazar Slytherin!"

Als habe sie ihm grade eröffnet, dass das Pergament in dem alten Buch potentiell giftig wäre, gab er es mit missbilligend gerunzelter Stirn blitzartig zurück. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Seine Aversion gegenüber Slytherin war ja schön und gut. Aber man musste es nicht übertreiben …

„Du verstehst nicht! Harry! Darin liegt die Lösung all unserer Probleme! Wie wir Voldemort besiegen können!"

„Ja klar", schaltete sich nun Ron ein, der das Buch mindestens genauso misstrauisch beäugte wie Harry es tat. „Leute, entspannt euch! Alles wird gut. Denn Hermine hat ein _BUCH_!" Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus.

Sie schoss ihm einen dermaßen giftigen Blick zu, dass Evanna, die jetzt genauso wie Lupin ebenfalls neben ihnen stand, sich wunderte, dass er nicht tot umfiel. Er war mindestens genauso giftig wie der Blick von Harry, den er ihr zuwarf. Sie erwiderte ihn trotzig, etwas, was ihn offenbar genügend irritierte, um sich wieder seiner besten Freundin zuzuwenden.

„Was hast Du entdeckt, Hermine?" Remus stellte diese Frage – erstens, um die Situation wieder zu entspannen und zweitens, weil er noch zu gut aus dem Unterricht wusste, dass Hermine nur bei sehr außergewöhnlichen Entdeckungen so aus dem Häuschen geriet.

Dankbar, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihre Entdeckung wohl zu würdigen wissen würde, wandte sie sich zu Lupin um und hielt ihm das Buch hin. „Sehen Sie auf Seite 276 nach, Professor …"

„Remus", verbesserte er sie, während er begann, in dem Buch zu blättern. „Ich bin nicht mehr euer Lehrer, Hermine."

„Nein. Dafür haben wir zuerst Umbridge bekommen und danach Snape, den Verräter. Die waren ja viel weniger gefährlich als Sie", grummelte Ron halblaut.

Remus konnte bei diesen Worten nichts gegen das winzige Lächeln tun. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass die Kinder ihn wenigstens zu schätzen wussten.

Endlich hatte er die erwähnte Seite gefunden und Hermine deutete auf eine Textpassage. „Ein Ortungszauber für schwarzmagischen Gegenständen", las Remus laut vor, bevor er sich in den Text vertiefte.

Hermine nickte. „Und Horcruxe sind doch schwarzmagisch, oder nicht!"

Erst jetzt drang die Bedeutung von Hermines Entdeckung zu Harry durch. „Du meinst, mit diesem Zauber könnten wir die restlichen Horcruxe aufspüren?"

Hermine lächelte strahlend und nickte.

Ein Strahlen huschte über sein Gesicht. „MINE! Wunderbar! Dann lasst uns …"

„Warte, Harry." Remus hatte eine Hand gehoben, um ihn so zum Schweigen zu bringen. Irritiert klappte Harry den Mund zu.

„Keiner von uns kann den Zauber benutzen", seufzte der ehemalige Lehrer der Teenager irgendwann niedergeschlagen.

„WAS?"

Remus sah von dem Buch auf und nickte ernst. „Es ist zwar nicht direkt schwarze Magie – aber es kann nur von jemandem angewandt werden, der auf eine lange Ahnenreihe von Schwarzmagiern zurückblicken kann." Er deutete auf die Textpassage und Hermine stöhnte auf, nachdem sie sie überflogen hatte.

„Verdammt!"

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst!" Es war Ginny, die Harry mit ihrem eigenen Ausbruch zuvorkam. „Ihr findet solche Zauber und dann können wir sie nicht benutzen!"

„Sirius hätte es gekonnt …"

Dieser von Remus fast geflüsterte Satz hallte förmlich in der riesigen Halle, so still war es bei seinen Worten geworden. Harry wandte sich hastig um und verließ die Halle. Ginny folgte ihm.

Evanna hatte während der ganzen Unterhaltung geschwiegen. Sie verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was hier geredet wurde. Als sie Remus leise danach fragte, seufzte er erschöpft. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben Zeit, Miss Brave. Das ist eine lange Geschichte …"


	13. Der ReanimusMagicusZauber

_Huhu! Na, habt Ihr die Weihnachtsfeiertage alle gut verkraftet? Bereit für ein neues Kapitel? Wer hat da gerade „nein" gerufen? Sofort melden! Keiner? Na gut, dann kann es ja losgehen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen – von Bine und mir! Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse: Vergesst Ihr bitte den kleinen lila Knopf nicht, okay? Der petzt mir das nämlich! °Zwinker°_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Der Reanimus-Magicus-Zauber **

Die gedrückte Stimmung, die nach Remus in schmerzlichem Ton gemurmelten Worten und Harrys unvermitteltem Abgang plötzlich in diesem merkwürdigen Haus am Grimmauldplatz herrschte, machte Evanna ziemlich zu schaffen, zumal sie heute noch nicht einmal mehr ein paar Antworten auf ihre drängendsten Fragen bekommen würde.

Remus Lupin – merkwürdig, dass sie im ihm nach der Unterhaltung vor diesem Portrait nicht mehr den Werwolf sondern nur noch den wirklich netten Menschen sah – hatte ihr zwar angeboten, sie auf den Stand der Dinge zu bringen, aber Molly Weasley hatte plötzlich wie aus dem Boden gestampft vor ihnen gestanden, als sie sich gemeinsam in die Küche zurückziehen wollten. Und einige lautstarke Minuten später war er mit deutlich ausgeprägter Leidensmiene in Richtung seines Zimmers verschwunden, allerdings nicht, ohne an diesem verdammten Portrait noch einmal stehen zu bleiben und es gedankenverloren anzustarren ...

Evanna spürte, wie ihr die Kehle bei der Erinnerung an den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung in seinem Blick eng wurde. Sein bester Freund. Getötet, ohne dass er in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihm zu helfen. Und dann wurde er hier – selbst nicht unerheblich verletzt – völlig unerwartet mit dessen Bildnis und den damit verbundenen Erinnerungen konfrontiert...

Nachdenklich sah sie ein weiteres Mal zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann auf dem Bild hoch, der gerade wieder an der Mauer lehnte und mit diesem merkwürdig verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck in einen Himmel starrte, den sie nicht sehen konnte. Kein Wunder. Nach allem, was sie bisher über Sirius Black in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, hatte er dieses Haus hier gehasst. Warum sollte er also aus dem Bild heraussehen, wenn ihm doch noch andere Möglichkeiten blieben?

Und dennoch – sie wünschte, er würde sie noch einmal ansehen, so wie gestern, als sie versehentlich gegen das Bild gestoßen war...

Beinahe zornig trat sie einen Schritt von dem Portrait zurück und drehte ihm dann entschlossen den Rücken zu. Verdammt, das war doch nicht normal, dass sie hier stand und einen ... einen Toten anschmachtete! Auf einen Blick von ihm hoffte wie ein Teenager, der seinem Popidol begegnete … Und dazu noch diese wirren, erotischen Träume der letzten Nacht ... Es wurde wirklich höchste Zeit, dass sie hier wegkam!

Entschlossen zog sie den Reißverschluss ihrer Trainingsjacke zu und zog ihr Haar aus dem Kragen. Sie würde sich jetzt endlich verabschieden und zusehen, dass sie wenigstens ein gewisses Maß an Normalität in ihr Leben zurückbrachte! Zumindest soweit das möglich war mit all den schwirrenden Gerüchten und den Todessern, die jetzt ganz offen auf den Straßen herumliefen und unschuldige Leute drangsalierten.

Das mit dem Verabschieden erwies sich als nicht ganz einfach, da Molly, nun da Remus versorgt und zu neuerlicher Bettruhe gezwungen worden war, ihre beiden anwesenden Kinder zu einer wahren Putzorgie verdonnert zu haben schien. Sie schien fest dazu entschlossen zu sein, sämtlichem Ungeziefer und den noch verbliebenen schwarzmagischen Gegenständen im Haus den Garaus zu machen, bevor sie ihren Sohn auf Dauer hier zurückließ.

Hermine hatte sich – klugerweise, wie Evanna insgeheim dachte – in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, um noch ein paar Zauber nachzuschlagen, mit dem sie dem neuen Portrait eine Stimme geben wollte – ein Unterfangen, dem Vanna mit äußerst gemischten Gefühlen entgegensah. Ihre einzige Hoffnung in dieser Hinsicht bestand darin, dass dieser Sirius Black sich letztendlich als ein Mann mit einer unmöglichen, lächerlichen Fistelstimme herausstellte. Wenn er stattdessen jetzt auch noch einen sinnlichen Bariton bekam ... Oh Himmel! Vielleicht sollte sie sich im St. Mungos schon mal ein Bett reservieren lassen!

Was Harry betraf, der hatte sich wahrscheinlich in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert. Die Tür war jedenfalls verschlossen und er war nirgends im Haus zu finden.

Der Junge tat ihr trotz seiner neuerdings so offen zur Schau gestellten Abneigung gegen sie schrecklich Leid. Offenbar hatte er wirklich sehr an seinem Paten gehangen. Kein Wunder also, dass er so ungnädig darauf reagiert hatte, dass sie ihre Furcht vor Remus Lupin erkennen ließ, als sie erfuhr, dass er ein Werwolf war. Dieser Mann war vermutlich das letzte Bindeglied zu Sirius Black, das ihm geblieben war ... Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Lupin tatsächlich ein unheimlich netter Kerl zu sein schien.

Ihr Mitleid änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass Harry Potter ihr nicht die Tür öffnete, als sie jetzt zaghaft anklopfte. Auch ein zweiter und dritter Versuch blieben erfolglos.

Also gab sie es auf und folgte als nächstes den Stimmen der Weasleys hinauf ins oberste Geschoss. Molly lächelte sie über ein riesiges Knuddelmuff-Nest hinweg an, welches sie gerade ausräucherte, und erinnerte sie noch einmal daran, dass sie versprochen hatte, regelmäßig vorbeizuschauen, ein Versprechen, welches Evanna auch sofort erneuerte. Ron schenkte ihr daraufhin ein dankbares und Ginny ein verschwörerisches Lächeln, als sie ihr fröhlich mit den Zauberstäben zuwinkten, mit denen sie eine ganze Armada von Staub- und Putztüchern zu dirigieren schienen.

Was Hermine betraf, so erwiderte sie Evannas freundlichen Abschiedsgruß, als diese den Kopf zur Bibliothekstür hineinstreckte, zwar höflich, aber Vanna hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie sie gar nicht richtig wahrnahm, so vertieft war sie in das offenbar sehr alte Buch, das sie in den Händen hielt.

Ihr lag schon die Frage auf der Zunge, wie sie in einem so alten Wälzer etwas darüber finden wollte, einer Fotografie eine Stimme zu verleihen, schließlich hatte es zu der Zeit, als dieses Buch geschrieben wurde, noch gar keine Fotos gegeben, aber sie schluckte sie herunter. Immerhin konnte es ihr schließlich nur Recht sein, wenn dieser Sirius Black sie nicht auch noch verbal in den Wahnsinn trieb...

Blieben also nur noch Lupin und natürlich Harry, der sich auch bei ihrem nächsten Versuch weigerte, auf ihr Klopfen zu antworten. Evanna biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie die Treppe wieder hinab stieg. Offenbar hatte er beschlossen, nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben zu wollen … Also würde sie sich eben nur von seinem weitaus höflicheren, erwachsenen Freund verabschieden!

Aber als sie an der Tür des Krankenzimmers stand, hinter der kein Laut zu hören war, brachte sie es irgendwie nicht über sich anzuklopfen. Was, wenn Lupin gerade schlief? Die meisten Heiltränke hatten doch diese Wirkung, nicht wahr? Und er brauchte wirklich dringend Ruhe, wenn seine Rippe heilen und er sich erholen sollte, bevor er in der übernächsten Nacht diese offenbar äußerst schmerzhafte Transformation durchmachen musste … Also nahm sie die Hand wieder herunter, die sie schon zum Klopfen erhoben hatte und wendete sich zögernd zum Gehen. Immerhin könnte sie ja später noch mal vorbeikommen, nicht wahr? Ja, genau das würde sie tun! Sie würde in ein paar Stunden noch einmal herkommen und sich davon überzeugen, dass es allen gut ging! Und wenn sie dann gleich noch ein paar Lebensmittel-Vorräte mitbrachte, würde Harry vielleicht sogar wieder mit ihr reden!

Dass eben jener Harry auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz stand und sie beobachtete, bemerkte sie nicht, als sie die schwere Haustür einen Spalt weit öffnete und – nach einem prüfenden Blick in die Runde, schließlich hatte die Begegnung vom Vorabend sie Vorsicht gelehrt – ins Freie schlüpfte.

- - - - -

Als die Tür hinter Evanna Brave ins Schloss fiel, atmete Harry zischend aus. Was hatte sie nur an sich, dass er sich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sie lieber umarmen oder schütteln und anschreien würde? Als sie gestern Abend in sein Zimmer gekommen war und mit ihm über Ron und Hermine gesprochen hatte, da hätte er ihr am liebsten sein Herz ausgeschüttet und ihr alle seine Sorgen und Ängste anvertraut. Aber ihre Reaktion heute früh auf die Tatsache, dass Professor Lupin ein Werwolf war...

Verdammt, das mit dem Erwachsenwerden, war gar nicht so einfach!

Wenn er nämlich ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er zugeben, dass er ihre Bedenken irgendwie nachvollziehen konnte. Noch immer kursierten in der magischen Gesellschaft die wildesten, blutrünstigsten Gerüchte über Werwölfe und andere Halbmenschen. Und da sie den Professor zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja noch nicht einmal gekannt hatte, war es wahrscheinlich etwas viel verlangt gewesen, dass sie ihn vorbehaltlos akzeptierte – das schafften schließlich nicht einmal alle Menschen, die mit ihm schon über Jahre zusammenarbeiteten ... Aber verdammt, sie hätte ihre Bedenken trotzdem nicht so offen zur Schau stellen müssen, nicht wahr?

Mühsam versuchte er seinen Zorn auf sie festzuhalten, Zorn war doch so viel besser als dieser Schmerz, der sein Inneres zu zerfressen drohte, seit er dieses verfluchte Haus wieder betreten hatte. Bisher hatte er es ganz gut geschafft. Den ganzen Tag über hatte seine Wut auf sie aufrechterhalten können, bis zu dem Augenblick als Professor Lupin diese unglückliche Bemerkung gemacht hatte ... über Sirius ... und der Schmerz wieder heiß und verzehrend in ihm aufgestiegen war.

Warum stimmte es eigentlich nicht, dass dieses quälende Gefühl des Verlustes irgendwann verblasste? Warum tat es hier in diesem verdammten Haus wieder so weh, als wäre sein Pate gerade eben durch diesen verfluchten Torbogen gestürzt?

Zornig auf sich selbst, weil er einfach nicht aufhören konnte, an Sirius zu denken, stieg er die Treppe hinunter und stieß die Tür zum Salon auf. Hasserfüllt starrte er den weißen Fleck an der Wand an, wo noch gestern dieser verfluchte Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum der Blacks gehangen hatte, aus dem die alte Sabberhexe Sirius, seine Cousine Andromeda und seinen Onkel Alphard einfach ausgelöscht hatte.

In seiner Erinnerung stand er mit Sirius hier, der ihm über seine Familie berichtete, während sich Hermine und die Weasleys über den Teller mit Sandwiches hermachten, den Mrs. Weasley gerade hereingebracht hatte. Die Vorhänge waren voller Doxys gewesen, Kreacher war schimpfend und Beleidigungen vor sich hinmurmelnd herumgeschlichen und in einem Sessel hatte ein blutbeschmierter Sack mit toten Ratten darin gestanden, weil Sirius gerade Seidenschnabel gefüttert hatte, den er oben im Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter untergebracht hatte … Und dennoch – so finster und deprimierend das Haus damals auch noch gewirkt hatte, jetzt, ohne Sirius, war es noch viel trostloser.

Im letzten Jahr hatte er sich ständig mit irgendetwas von seiner Verzweiflung ablenken können. Er hatte zwar einen verdammt traurigen Sommer bei den Dursleys verbracht, aber dort war er ohnehin immer ziemlich deprimiert gewesen, so dass das eigentlich nichts Besonderes gewesen war. Und dann hatte Dumbledore ihn ja glücklicherweise dort weggeholt, zum Fuchsbau … Dann hatte die Schule wieder begonnen und zwischen Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, Snapes permanenten Boshaftigkeiten, dem Quidditchtrainung, der Notwendigkeit, Malfoy im Auge zu behalten, und den Privatstunden bei Professor Dumbledore hatte er glücklicherweise nicht viel Zeit gehabt, seiner Trauer um Sirius nachzuhängen.

Und dann war die Schule überfallen worden, Snape, dieser verdammte Verräter, hatte den Schulleiter getötet … Und er hatte mit einem Schlag mal wieder alles verloren – bis auf seinen Hass, der seit diesem Tag in ihm tobte. Aber Hassen schien eine Menge Energie zu verbrauchen, denn er fühlte sich innerlich so leer, so wund …

Wenn er doch mit jemandem darüber reden könnte! Aber mit wem? Ron? Sicher, er war sein bester Freund, aber er hatte nie diesen alles verzehrenden Schmerz verspüren müssen, hatte nie solche Verluste verkraften müssen … Würde er ihn überhaupt verstehen?

Und Hermine? Seine Probleme waren gewiss nichts, was man mit der Lektüre einiger Bücher lösen konnte. Und außerdem war sie ein Mädchen. Und Mädchen reagierten meist ganz anders, als man es von ihnen erwartete …

Professor Lupin fiel ihm ein. Der würde ihn sicher verstehen. Schließlich wusste er, was es bedeutete, seine besten Freunde zu verlieren. Er hatte das alles schließlich schon selbst erlebt. Aber gerade der lag jetzt in seinem Krankenbett mit einer gebrochenen Rippe, etlichen Prellungen und Blutergüssen, nachdem er dem Tod nur knapp entronnen war, und ihm stand in der übernächsten Nacht mal wieder eine schmerzhafte, Kräfte zehrende Transformation bevor … da konnte er ihn doch nicht auch noch mit seinen Problemen belasten!

Wenn Sirius doch noch am Leben wäre … Wenn er wenigstens noch ein einziges Mal mit Sirius sprechen könnte …

Nun, vielleicht könnte er das ja tatsächlich, fiel ihm ein. Immerhin arbeitete Hermine ja gerade daran, dem Portrait auch eine Stimme zu geben!

Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und eilte durch die große Halle in Richtung Bibliothek, weil er plötzlich unbedingt wissen musste, ob sie schon die entsprechenden Zauber gefunden hatte. Im Laufen zog er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Bild der alten Sabberhexe, die daraufhin ihren Mund, den sie schon aufgerissen hatte, um eine ihrer üblichen Tiraden loszulassen, lieber wieder zuklappte. Komisch eigentlich, denn als dieses Haus noch Sirius gehört hatte, hatte sie derartige Rücksicht nicht walten lassen …

Als er die Tür zur Bibliothek aufstieß, fand er Hermine erwartungsgemäß hinter einem hohen Bücherstapel verborgen vor. Nur ihr Haarschopf mit den unzähmbaren Locken war zu sehen, selbstverständlich über ein Buch gebeugt, in das sie so vertieft war, dass sie ihn erst bemerkte, als er schon direkt vor ihr stand.

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen und schlug das Buch zu, um es unter einem Blatt Pergament zu verbergen, eine Reaktion, die Harry gelinde gesagt etwas übertrieben fand. Schließlich würde er sie bestimmt nicht anbrüllen, weil sie sich – statt an Sirius Portrait zu arbeiten – vermutlich mal wieder in diesen alten Wälzer von Salazar Slytherin vertieft hatte … Und diese hektischen roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen … Hatte sie etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen?

„Was liest du denn da?"

„Was ich … Oh. Nichts Besonderes. Ich habe nur …"

Ihr Blick wich seinem aus und Harry hatte plötzlich das gleiche miese Gefühl in der Magengrube, wie zu der Zeit im vierten Schuljahr, als Ron sich weigerte, mit ihm zu sprechen, weil er dachte, dass er ihn hintergangen und seinen Namen heimlich in den Feuerkelch geworfen hätte. Aber er schob diesen Gedanken energisch beiseite. Er würde nicht länger alle Anderen unter seiner miesen Laune leiden lassen! Es tat ihm sowieso schon Leid, dass er Evanna nicht ermöglicht hatte, sich von ihm zu verabschieden, schließlich war sie eigentlich ganz nett. Und Hermine war nicht nur das, sie war seine beste Freundin!

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob du mit dem Portrait weitergekommen bist", erklärte er und ließ sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen. Und beschloss spontan, ganz offen mit ihr zu reden, vielleicht würde sie ihn ja doch verstehen. „Ich würde so gerne mit ihm reden, Mine. Es gibt da Dinge, die ich ihn fragen will, Dinge, von denen ich glaube, dass nur er sie wirklich verstehen kann …"

Merkwürdigerweise schienen sich die hektischen, roten Flecken auf Hermines Gesicht daraufhin sogar noch zu vertiefen. Sie mied noch immer seinen Blick, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. Und ihre Stimme klang ziemlich gepresst, als sie leise erklärte: „Tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich habe die entsprechenden Zauber noch nicht gefunden!"

„Schade", seufzte er und griff nach dem obersten Buch auf dem Stapel. „Magie in Wort und Bild" stand auf dem relativ neuen Ledereinband. „Ich hatte gehofft, du hättest inzwischen eine Möglichkeit gefunden. Ich vermisse ihn, Hermine", fügte er zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen leise hinzu. „Ich vermisse ihn mehr, als ich sagen kann. Wenn ich doch bloß mit ihm sprechen könnte …"

„Ich werde sofort weitermachen, Harry!", versprach Hermine mit noch immer gesenktem Blick. „Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich eine Möglichkeit finden werde … Um dem Bild eine Stimme zu geben, meine ich!"

Während Harry sich noch fragte, warum sie es für nötig hielt, das extra zu betonen, streckte Mrs. Weasley ihren Kopf zur Bibliothek hinein. „Oh, Harry, mein Lieber, hier bist du ja! Evanna hat dich vorhin gesucht, sie wollte sich verabschieden! Und Hermine ist auch hier, wunderbar! Könntest du mir bitte mal schnell zur Hand gehen? Ron und Ginny sind noch dabei, die Möbel im Obergeschoss abzustauben. Und ich glaube, dass in der alten Truhe auf dem Dachboden ein Irrwicht eingezogen ist. Und nach dem, was mir das letzte Mal passiert ist, als ich versucht habe, eines dieser kleinen Mistviecher zu vertreiben …"

„Selbstverständlich, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermine sah irgendwie erleichtert aus, das Gespräch über Sirius beenden zu können. Ihr Blick zuckte noch einmal kurz zu dem Buch unter dem Pergament hinüber, ein kurzes Zögern, dann eilte sie zur Tür hinaus.

Harry sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht! Ausgerechnet Hermine, die ihm sonst ständig irgendwelche Bücher aufs Auge drücken wollte und ihn und Ron pausenlos dazu aufforderte, doch endlich mal etwas zu lesen, versteckte ein _Buch_ vor ihm?

Mit einem Blick in Richtung Bibliothekstür zog er das Buch unter dem Pergament hervor. Es war tatsächlich der alte Wälzer von Salazar Slytherin. Nachdenklich musterte er den brüchigen Ledereinband. Dass sie den darin beschriebenen Zauber zum Auffinden schwarzmagischer Gegenstände nicht ausführen konnten, stand nun einmal fest. Weshalb also war diese verdammte Schwarte Hermine so wichtig, dass sie sie sogar vor ihm verstecken wollte?

Nun, wie es aussah, hatte er im Moment nichts anderes vor. Also könnte er ja mal einen Blick in dieses Buch werfen, auch wenn der Verfasser ihm alles andere als geheuer war, überlegte er. Vorzugsweise natürlich auf die Seiten, die Hermine markiert hatte, indem sie kleine Pergamentschnipsel hineingelegt hatte …

Mit dem Buch in der Hand verließ er die Bibliothek und stieg die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf.

- - - - -

„Harry! Um Himmels Willen, ist etwas passiert?" So schnell seine gebrochene Rippe es zuließ, schwang Remus seine Beine aus dem Bett und griff nach dem Morgenmantel, den Molly ihm über die Stuhllehne gelegt hatte, und seinem Zauberstab.

So aufgelöst wie im Moment hatte er den Siebzehnjährigen noch nie gesehen. Nicht in jener Nacht in der heulenden Hütte, als er noch dachte, Sirius hätte seine Eltern verraten und glaubte, er – Remus – würde mit dem vermeintlichen Mörder unter einer Decke stecken. Und auch nicht vor ein paar Wochen, kurz nachdem Snape vor den Augen des Jungen Dumbledore getötet hatte. Hektische rote Flecken brannten auf seinen Wangen und sein Atem kam in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte er nochmals beunruhigt, als der Junge ihn nur ganz aufgeregt ansah, ohne jedoch zu antworten. „Ein Todesserangriff?"

„Was? Oh … nein, natürlich nicht … Ich habe die Lösung, Professor Lupin! Ich weiß jetzt … Oh Professor … hier, dieses Buch … lesen Sie selbst!" Aufgeregt wedelte Harry mit dem alten Wälzer herum, den Remus zuvor schon in Hermines Händen gesehen hatte. „Sirius … wir können … Es gibt eine Möglichkeit…" Er brach nach Atem ringend ab, hielt seinem ehemaligen Lehrer allerdings weiter das bereits aufgeschlagene Buch entgegen und seine Augen glänzten beinahe unnatürlich vor Begeisterung.

Automatisch griff Remus nach dem Buch und vergaß sogar Harrys Anrede seiner Person zu korrigieren, als sein Blick auf die altertümlich verschnörkelte Überschrift fiel, auf die Harrys Zeigefinger deutete. „Der Reanimus-Magicus-Zauber", stand da in dicken, silbriggrünen Lettern. Und darunter:

„_Leben und Tod sind auf ewig verbunden.  
__Doch nicht für immer verloren ist, was entschwunden.  
__Zurück in das Leben, wieder heimwärts ins Licht,  
__wird der gebracht, für den man die Formel spricht.  
__Mit Liebe und Blut, so wie wir geboren,  
__holst Du Dir zurück, was schien auf ewig verloren.  
__Besiegst den Tod mit magischer List  
__um das, was längst sein eigen ist.  
__Gib Dein menschliches Blut aus freiem Willen,  
__ein Tropfen genügt, um die Gier zu stillen,  
__den zu besänftigen, der die Seelen bewacht,  
__hinter dem Vorhang in ewiger Nacht.  
__Brennt das Blut dann in grünem Feuer,  
__erscheint in den Flammen, welcher Dir ist so teuer,  
__sofern die Formel Du nicht verschweigst,  
__Du den Mut zu diesem Spruche zeigst.  
__Reanimus Magicus – das ist das Wort,  
__welches nimmt dem Tod die Beute fort.  
__Sprich es aus mit Mut und Bedacht  
__und den Namen dessen, der soll werden gebracht."_

Remus hob den Kopf, die Augen fassungslos aufgerissen. Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein? Das konnte er beim besten Willen nicht glauben! Und dennoch … So viele der alten magischen Weisheiten waren im Laufe der letzten Jahrhunderte verloren gegangen, ausgelöscht von der Inquisition, dem so genannten Zeitalter der Aufklärung oder schlicht der Zeit …

Er blätterte um und las die restlichen sechs Zeilen:

„_Doch bedenk' gut das Wagnis, versuchst Du Dein Glück!  
__Ist es einmal getan, gibt es kein Zurück!  
__Denn nur wahre Liebe kann den Tod bezwingen,  
__kann das Verlorene Dir wieder bringen!  
__Erst wenn Herz und Magie aus freiem Willen gegeben,  
__wird die verlorene Seele wieder leben!"_

Geräuschvoll stieß er den Atem aus. Verdammt, er hatte gewusst, dass diese Sache einen Haken hatte – einen Haken haben _musste_!

„Dieser Zauber nützt uns nichts, Harry", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme, in der seine ganze Verzweiflung angesichts dieser Feststellung mitschwang. „Ich verstehe vollkommen, dass du dir Sirius zurück wünschst, glaub mir, ich tue es auch, aber ich kann diesen Zauber hier trotzdem nicht ausführen. Mein Blut ist nur halbmenschlich und darum …"

„Aber ich kann es doch tun!", unterbrach Harry ihn hitzig und mit glänzenden Augen. „Mein Blut _ist_ menschlich! Zu hundert Prozent! Und niemand kann daran zweifeln, dass ich Sirius wie einen Vater liebe! Also kann ich es tun, Professor! Ich kann ihn wirklich ins Leben zurückholen …"

„ … und deine Magie dabei verlieren!" Entsetzt sah Remus ihn an.

„Na und?" Harry warf gleichgültig die Hände in die Luft. „Ich würde noch viel mehr aufgeben, um Sirius zurück zu bekommen! Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht dafür tun würde! Ich bin unter Muggeln aufgewachsen! Ich kann ohne Zauberkräfte leben! Und Sirius zurückzubekommen, wäre mir jedes Opfer wert …"

„Wäre es Dir auch wert, Voldemort den Sieg schenken?" Das Herz schmerzte Remus, als er sah, wie das begeisterte Leuchten in Harrys Augen angesichts seiner leisen Frage erlosch und zuerst Schock, dann Erkenntnis und zu guter Letzt tiefer Resignation Platz machte, als dieser begriff, was sein Opfer wirklich bedeuten würde.

„Du könntest Sirius zurückholen, ja", sagte er leise in das angespannte Schweigen hinein und sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen angesichts des Anblicks den Harry bot, als er sich plötzlich kraftlos gegen die Wand lehnte und die Augen gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen schloss. „Aber sein Schicksal könntest Du auf Dauer nicht ändern, Harry. Er würde der gleiche Sirius sein, der er immer war. Und jetzt, da das Zaubereiministerium weiß, dass er unschuldig ist und die Auroren nicht mehr nach ihm suchen, würde ihn nichts mehr in diesem Haus halten, Harry. Nicht wenn draußen der Kampf gegen Voldemort tobt. Er würde kämpfen. Und letztendlich würde er wieder fallen, genau wie viele Andere ... Weil dann nämlich niemand mehr da wäre, der den Schwarzen Lord besiegen könnte."

„Aber ..." Harry brach ab und presste die Handballen auf seine Augen, während er um seine Beherrschung rang.

„Er würde es mir nie wirklich verzeihen können!", flüsterte er dann tonlos. „Er würde nicht wollen, dass ich sein Leben gegen das so vieler Anderer eintausche ... Den Tod meiner Eltern sinnlos mache …"

Remus wollte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, aber Harry wich vor ihm zurück. Er würde diese Berührung jetzt nicht ertragen! „Ich hatte gehofft ... mir so sehr gewünscht, dass es einen Weg gäbe ... dass ich nicht immer all die Menschen verlieren muss, die mir etwas bedeuten. Zuerst meine Eltern ... dann Sirius ... und jetzt auch noch Professor Dumbledore ... Warum sterben immer _die_ Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, Professor? Warum scheine ich jedem den Tod zu bringen, den ich liebe?"

„Um Himmels Willen, Harry ..." Hilflos brach Remus ab. Was sollte er einem verzweifelten Siebzehnjährigen antworten, der schon mehr Schicksalsschläge hatte verkraften müssen, als jeder Andere, den er kannte? Was konnte er überhaupt sagen – ohne dass es wie eine billige Floskel klang?

„Professor Dumbledore hatte Unrecht!", stieß Harry plötzlich hervor.

„Was? Wie meinst Du ..."

„Er sagte, dass Voldemort derjenige sei, der an die Prophezeiung gebunden wäre, weil er sich entschieden hätte, an sie zu glauben. Dass diese Prophezeiung ihn letztendlich nur deshalb zu Fall bringen könne, dass _ich_ ihn nur deshalb zu Fall bringen könne, weil er selbst mich daraufhin als ihm ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet hätte. Dumbledore sagte, dass _ich_ immer eine Wahl hätte, ob ich diese Prophezeiung für mich anerkennen würde, oder nicht." Er ergriff das Buch, welches Remus auf sein Bett gelegt hatte, ging mit müden Schritten und hängenden Schultern zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Er hat sich geirrt!", erklärte er auf der Schwelle stehend, ohne sich jedoch noch einmal umzudrehen mit einer so ton- und hoffnungslosen Stimme, dass Remus unwillkürlich die Brust eng wurde. „In Wirklichkeit hatte ich nie eine Wahl, nicht wahr?"


	14. Druidenmagie

_**A/N:** Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben! Na, seid ihr gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht? Das will ich doch hoffen! Und um es euch auch sofort zu versüßen, gibt es ein sehr lang erwartetes Kapitel. Ich habe mir zumindest sagen lassen, dass einige von euch einen gewissen sexy Animagis ziemlich vermissen … Sagt alle ‚hallo', denn hier kommt er._

_Ach ja, auch wenn jetzt vermutlich keiner mehr liest – seid bitte nicht böse, dass die Kapitel momentan ein wenig mehr Zeit beanspruchen, aber das neue Jahr hat uns Beiden auch neue Aufgaben geschickt. Ich (BineBlack) werde mich bemühen, euch nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen, versprochen. Und wer weiß - vielleicht bekommt ihr einfach zwei Kapitel hintereinander von mir. Jetzt aber viel Spaß! Und vergesst die Reviews nicht!_

**Druidenmagie**

„Okay – ich bin vollkommen ausgeglichen. Die Ruhe selbst. Ich werde jetzt in dieses eigenartige Haus gehen und mich nicht wieder von Gemälden vollkommen aus der Fassung bringen lassen."

Diese Sätze wiederholte Vanna nun schon seit dem Moment, in dem sie aus der Straßenbahn getreten war, und die warme Abendluft sie wieder umwehte.

Sie war am späten Vormittag nach Hause gegangen, hatte geduscht, war noch einmal in ihr eigenes Bettchen gekrochen – und hatte wieder von großen, schwieligen Händen geträumt, die sie erschaudern ließen. Und von dunklen, braunen, traurigen Augen. Oder grauen, traurigen Augen. Oder grünen, traurigen Augen.

Argh!

Vermutlich muss man nicht erwähnen, dass es sie nicht lange im Bett gehalten hatte. Über Werwölfe, die augenscheinlich etwa so gefährlich waren wie kleine Hunde-Welpen und Jungen, denen man mit 17 Jahren schon die Last der Welt aufgebürdet hatte, konnte sie auch ohne Decke über dem blonden Haarschopf nachdenken. Und über den Dritten im Bunde – nun ja, über den WOLLTE sie nicht nachdenken!

Vanna war letztenendes zum Schluss gekommen, dass demjenigen, der beschlossen hatte, Harry Potter müsse die Welt vollkommen allein retten, mal kräftig gegen das Schienbein getreten werden musste.

Jetzt stand sie also wieder am Grimmauldplatz und sah sich misstrauisch um. Molly Weasley hatte ihr, kurz bevor Vanna gegangen war, ein Medaillon überreicht, welches ihr offenbar freien Eintritt zu Nummer 12 gewähren würde. Offenbar befürchtete sie, dass die Teenager ihren neuen Anstandswauwau vielleicht nicht reinlassen würden. Bei der Erinnerung an Harry, der sie mit Missachtung gestraft hatte, seit sie ihre völlig unbegründeten Werwolf-Befürchtungen ausgespuckt hatte, zog Vanna eine Grimasse. So falsch war diese Vermutung wahrscheinlich gar nicht gewesen. Na, das konnte ja heiter werden …

Mit betont gestrafften Schultern verlagerte sie die voll gestopften Papiertüten im Arm, die die Hälfte ihres Monatsgehaltes in Naturalien beinhalteten, und griff nach der Türklinke des grade wieder erschienenen Hauses. Doch ihre Fingerspitzen berührten das kühle Metall nicht einmal – denn vorher wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Vanna stand Remus gegenüber.

Schon fast hatte sie einen frechen Spruch auf den Lippen von wegen „Wow, ein echter englischer Gentleman", doch diese Neckerei blieb ihr im Halse stecken. Er sah aus, als habe er grade persönlich die Hölle durchschritten. Seine grauen Augen waren aufgerissen und starrten sie einen Moment lang mit einer solchen Qual an, dass es ihr förmlich die Brust zuschnürte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie alarmiert.

Er nickte nur mit gesenktem Blick, schob sich an ihr vorbei und murmelte etwas Unverständliches von wegen „Beine vertreten" und „Bald wieder zurück". Dann verschwand er hastig die Straße entlang. Er wirkte fast, als sei der Leibhaftige ihm immer noch auf den Fersen.

‚_Wunderbares Haus… Es gibt allen ein so echtes Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Erwünscht sein.' _Sarkasmus war schon immer Evannas Stärke gewesen.

Seufzend trat sie durch die geöffnete Tür und ließ sie dann geräuschvoll ins Schloss fallen. Fast genoss sie das sofort erklingende Geschrei, welches einsetzte, und machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Gemälde der ehemaligen Hausherrin zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ohne es zu beachten schritt sie an ihm vorbei, den Blick fest auf die Küchentür gerichtet, unter der ein schwacher Lichtschimmer sichtbar war.

Die Tür mit der Schulter aufstoßend betrat sie den immer noch dunklen, leicht muffigen Raum. Offenbar war die Putzkolonne noch nicht bis hierher vorgedrungen. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ sie die Einkaufstüten auf die Anrichte der Küche rutschen – ehe sie die schattenhafte Gestalt am Tisch entdeckte.

Harry, vor sich ein Buch aufgeschlagen, saß dort, die Hände tief in den Haaren vergraben, die Augen fest geschlossen, als fürchte er etwas Grauenhaftes sehen zu müssen, wenn er sie wieder öffnete. Die Idee mit dem Tritt gegen das Schienbein für denjenigen, der auf die grandiose Idee gekommen war, den armen Jungen zum Retter der Welt zu erklären, wurde immer verlockender …

Einen Moment spielte Evanna mit dem Gedanken, einfach damit zu beginnen die Sachen in die Schränke zu räumen und ihm durch diesen Krach genügend Zeit zu geben, sich zu sammeln. Teenager schätzen es nicht, wenn man unvorbereitet in ihre Gefühlswelten einbrach. Aber sie hatte schon immer eine viel zu große Klappe gehabt.

„Wer?"

Harrys Blick zuckte erschrocken hoch und für eine winzige Sekunde las sie Tränen darin, ehe er barscher als gewollt fragte: „Was?"

„Bin ich Schuld?" Vanna hatte es nun doch für Besser befunden, so unbeteiligt wie möglich die Nahrungsmittel auszupacken. „Wenn ja, dann möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Es war dumm von mir und ich habe Deinen Freund wirklich falsch eingeschätzt. Er ist nett. Ich verspreche, dass ich kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren werde."

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie seine verwirrt gerunzelte Stirn erahnen. Als er verstand, was sie meinte, schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

„Nein. Damit hat es gar nicht zu tun. Und … ich hab´ wohl etwas zu hart reagiert. Ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Freunde als Freak … dafür war ich zu lange selbst einer."

Vanna schluckte innerlich.

Harry seufzte, ehe er sich vom Stuhl erhob und sich in einem vermeintlich unbeobachteten Moment mit dem Ärmel über die Augen wischte. Er versuchte es mit dem Putzen seiner Brillengläser und einem abgehackten Wegwischen von imaginärem Schweiß auf seiner Stirn zu kaschieren.

„Ich hatte nur grade eine neue Lektion im Erwachsen werden."

Den Tisch umrundend warf er einen kurzen Blick auf die nun voll gestellte Anrichte, ehe er sich an Evanna vorbei schummeln wollte.

„Danke für das …"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn im nächsten Moment hatte sie die Arme um ihn geschlungen und drückte ihn fest an sich. Harry versteifte sich so deutlich, dass sie allen Mut zusammenkratzen musste, um ihn nicht augenblicklich wieder los zu lassen.

„'Erwachsen sein' ist nichts Erstrebenswertes, Harry Potter. Jeder sagt zwar ständig, dass es das Ziel des Lebens sein sollte – aber das ist nicht wahr. Es ist immer besser, sich ein Stück des inneren Kindes zu bewahren."

Bei ihren Worten konnte sie spüren, wie er sich ein ganz kleines bisschen entspannte. Nur eine Nuance, die ihr zeigte, dass ihre Worte ein wenig halfen.

„Ich vermisse ihn nur so sehr." Seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und unwillkürlich verstärkte sie ihre Umarmung.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Wenn jemand, den man so gern hatte aus dem eigenen Leben endgültig verschwindet, dann darf man traurig sein. So sehr, dass man das Gefühl hat, die eigene Welt stürzt zusammen."

Harry schien ihr zuzustimmen, denn er begann, ein wenig zu zittern.

„Aber irgendwann wird es leichter", versprach sie mit jetzt eigener seltsam schwankender Stimme.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Nicht, nachdem ich jetzt weiß, dass …"

„Dass was?"

„Nicht wichtig. Ich … ich muss … Verzeihung." Er tauchte unter ihr hinweg und verließ hastig die Küche. Seufzend sah Vanna ihm nach. Irgendwie hätte sie ihm gern mehr geholfen.

* * *

Eine ganze Weile beschäftigte sie sich mit dem Einräumen der Schränke – nachdem sie ein Doxy-Nest ausgeräuchert hatte und kurz durch die Schränke gewischt hatte. Das war ja widerlich! Hatte diese ach so ehrwürdige Sabberhexe da draußen etwa keinen Hauselfen gehabt!

Nachdem sie also die Milchprodukte wie Joghurt und Käse mit einem Kühlungs-Zauber belegt hatte und Brot sowie Cornflakes sicher im jetzt sauberen Schrank ihrem Endverbraucher harrten, ließ sich Vanna auf den Stuhl plumpsen, auf dem Harry eben noch gesessen hatte. Und erst jetzt fiel ihr Blick auf das aufgeklappte Buch, welches er zurück gelassen hatte. Überrascht zog sie es näher heran und überflog den Text.

Reanimus-Magicus-Zauber!

„_Leben und Tod sind auf ewig verbunden._

_Doch nicht für immer verloren ist, was entschwunden."_

Vanna runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Nicht immer verloren ist, was entschwunden! Vielleicht ein altertümlicher Aufrufe-Zauber! Doch die folgenden Zeilen ließen ihr den Atem stocken:

„_Zurück in das Leben, wieder heimwärts ins Licht,_

_wird der gebracht, für den man die Formel spricht."_

Hieß das etwa …? Mittlerweile war ihre Nase dem Buch so nahe, dass ihre Nasenspitze fast das alte Pergament berührte. Als die Küchentür allerdings gegen die Wand krachte, sprang sie fast vom Stuhl. Ohne darüber nachzudenken riss Evanna das Buch an sich und ließ es hinter ihrem Rücken verschwinden.

Molly Wesley betrat den Raum und schien einen Moment beunruhigt, ehe sie die junge Frau erkannte. „Oh. Evanna! Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie schon hier sind. Wer hat Ihnen die Tür geöffnet, meine Liebe?"

„Ähhh. Mr. Lupin … war so … freundlich …"

„Remus?" Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, ehe sie ein ungeduldiges Geräusch von sich gab. „Dieser Mann ist fast so stur wie ein Hyppogreif! Ich habe ihm schon hundertmal gesagt …!"

Während die ältere Frau erneut in Schimpfteraden über ihren unkooperativen Patienten ausbrach, schummelte sich Vanna in Richtung Tür. Und mit einem „Die Schränke habe ich schon gewischt!" fegte sie die Treppe hinauf, in das Zimmer, in dem sie geschlafen hatte.

Oben angekommen hatte Evanna die Tür mit einem personenbezogenen Schutzzauber versehen, sich auf das Bett geworfen und sich in den Text des alten Druidenrituals vertieft. Lange hatte sie darüber nachgegrübelt. Wenn sie es richtig verstand, dann ermöglichte dieser alte Zauber, sinnlos Gestorbene ins Leben zurückzuholen.

„Leben und Tod sind auf ewig verbunden. Doch nicht für immer verloren ist, was entschwunden. Zurück in das Leben, wieder heimwärts ins Licht, wird der gebracht, für den man die Formel spricht.", wiederholte Vanna leise die ersten Zeilen. So weit, so gut.

„Mit Liebe und Blut, so wie wir geboren, holst Du Dir zurück, was schien auf ewig verloren. Besiegst den Tod mit magischer List, um das, was längst sein eigen ist." Auch klar. Wenn sie diesen Zauber sprach, würde der sinnlos Getötete also wiederkehren. Aber der wirklich spannende Teil kam erst jetzt:

„Gib Dein menschliches Blut aus freiem Willen, ein Tropfen genügt, um die Gier zu stillen.

Den zu besänftigen, der die Seelen bewacht, hinter dem Vorhang in ewiger Nacht. Brennt das Blut dann in grünem Feuer, erscheint in den Flammen, welcher Dir ist so teuer. Sofern die Formel Du nicht verschweigst, Du den Mut zu diesem Spruche zeigst."

Vanna runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte den Raum bereits mehrere Male durchquert. Wenn also jemand sein Blut opferte – nicht einmal viel – es zu grünem Feuer hinzufügte und dann die Zauberformel sprach, würde die Seele wieder zurückkehren? Viel zu einfach. Wo war der Haken?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die aufgeregte kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren zum Schweigen zu bringen, die ihr ständig zuflüsterte, dass sie ihn – IHN, Sirius Black – so einfach wieder zurückholen konnte. Dass sie endlich das lang ersehnte Lächeln bekommen würde!

Bei Merlin, es wäre um so Vieles einfacher darüber nachzudenken, wenn ihr Herz ihr nicht vor Aufregung in der Kehle klopfen würde. Und sie diese verdammten Hände aus ihren Träumen vergessen könnte!

Sie trat wieder zurück ans Bett und las auch den letzten Rest des Textes:

„Reanimus Magicus – das ist das Wort, welches nimmt dem Tod die Beute fort. Sprich es aus mit Mut und Bedacht und den Namen dessen, der soll werden gebracht."

Stöhnend vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen. Kein Wunder, dass Harry eben so verstört gewesen war! Sie konnte ja selbst kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen!

* * *

Während Vanna also wie ein gefangenes Tier in einem viel zu engen Käfig auf und ab lief, schob Harry leise seine eigene Zimmertür auf und lugte nach draußen. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Und da er wusste, dass keiner seiner Freunde damit einverstanden sein würde, hatte er beschlossen, ihnen nichts davon zu sagen.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in die dafür extra eingenähte Tasche seines Reiseumhangs und warf einen letzten Blick über die Schulter. Er würde alles, was er besaß, zurücklassen. Sein Schulkoffer und Hedwigs Eulenkäfig standen immer noch auf ihren alten Plätzen. Nur ein Blatt Pergament war neu, auf welches er hastig gekritzelt hatte: ‚Macht euch keine Sorgen!' Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie es trotzdem tun würden.

Harry würde aber trotzdem nicht länger hier bleiben, in diesem Haus, welches ihn so schmerzlich an Sirius erinnerte. Er würde endlich die Horcruxe suchen! Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er anfangen sollte.

Sehnsüchtig dachte er darüber nach, wie einfach die Suche mit Hermine und Rons Hilfe werden würde. Aber sie mussten hier bleiben. Sie MUSSTEN! Er würde still und heimlich verschwinden – und es gab nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnten!

Leise schlüpfte er auf den Flur. Ein Griff in seine Umhang-Tasche sagte ihm, dass er auch den Tarnumhang dabei hatte. Er würde ihn vielleicht brauchen …

Harry flitze die Treppe so schnell und so leise wie möglich hinab und griff nach dem Türknauf der Haustüre. Sie knarzte so laut, dass er befürchtete, man könne ihn auch noch in Sussex hören. Doch zum Glück schien die Lautstärke durch seine Anspannung nur verstärkt worden zu sein. Nichts rührte sich – das Gemälde der alten Mrs. Black blieb stumm und auch keiner der Bewohner stürzte herbei.

Er atmete tief durch. Dann trat er entschlossen hinaus, schloss die Tür wieder und konzentrierte sich auf das für ihn einzig logische Ziel – Hogsmeade.

* * *

Fast im gleichen Augenblick, in dem Harry die Tür leise hinter sich ins Schloss zog, stieß Vanna ihre Tür auf und ging, das Buch Slytherins fest an sich pressend, auf das riesige Gemälde von Sirius zu. Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst sah sie zu dem Mann darauf empor.

„Lass uns beten, dass die Mitglieder dieses Haushaltes Dich genügend lieben", erklärte sie dem Bild, dessen ‚Bewohner' wieder teilnahmslos zur Decke schaute.

Mit einem dumpfen ‚plumps' landete das Buch auf dem Boden. Vanna hatte keine Zeit zur Vorsicht. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie konnte das Blut in ihren Ohren förmlich rauschen hören, während sie ihren Zauberstab hervorzog und einmal tief durchatmete.

Dieser Mann verdiente es einfach nicht, wie einer von vielen zwischen den Seiten eines Geschichtsbuches zu verschwinden. Er wurde von zu vielen Leuten gebraucht. Von Remus Lupin, dessen Schmerz über den Verlust des besten Freundes seinen Blick fast splittern ließ wie Glas.

Und auch Harry brauchte ihn. Harry brauchte ihn so sehr!

‚_Und was ist mit Dir?' _

Evanna versuchte diese innere Stimme zu ignorieren. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie wichtig ihr innerhalb der letzten beiden Tage ein Fremder geworden war …

„Flamara erigivatis!" Vor ihr erschien eine kühle, grünliche Flamme, die scheinbar in der Luft zu schweben schien. Ihr selbst wollte es währenddessen einfach nicht mehr gelingen, tief Atem zu schöpfen …

Als sie fast schon wieder soweit Vernunft angenommen hatte, um sich selbst als vollkommen verrückt zu bezeichnen, wandte Sirius den Kopf und sah sie an. Etwas Flehendes lag in seinem Blick. Und ehe sich Vanna versah, hatte sie sich mit einem kleinen Messer, welches sie früher zur Zaubertrank-Zubereitung benutzt hatte, in die Hand geschnitten.

Der Schmerz holte sie für eine winzige Sekunde aus ihrer Starre, ebenso wie das warme, rote Blut, welches langsam aus dem Schnitt in ihrer Handfläche sickerte. Doch ehe sie noch einen zweifelnden Gedanken verschwenden konnte, hatte sie die Hand ausgestreckt und hielt sie direkt in die Flamme hinein.

„Reanimus Magicus Sirius Black!"

Fast schien die Erde unter ihren Füßen zu beben. Nein, das war keine Einbildung. Sie konnte die wenigen Dinge, die Harrys und Molly Weasleys Säuberungsaktion überstanden hatten, klirren hören. Das Gemälde vor ihr begann wild zu wackeln, während der darauf Abgebildete ihren Blick nicht los ließ.

Erschrocken wollte Evanna einen Schritt zurück weichen, ihre Hand aus der Flamme ziehen – doch etwas hielt sie fest. Blinde Todespanik ergriff sie. Dieses Etwas, was sie gepackt hielt, war eiskalt und schien sie förmlich auszusaugen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Kräfte schwanden, wie ihre Knie sich in Pudding verwandelten und ihr kalter Schweiß ausbrach! Heftig warf sich mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht gegen den Widerstand. Und als die Kälte durch etwas Warmes ersetzt wurde, schrie sie auf.

Völlig außer sich zog und zerrte sie – und dann erschien ihre Hand wieder. Verschlungen mit einer Anderen. Dunkler und größer als ihre eigene. Und diese zweite Hand hatte etwas seltsam Vertrautes!

Zentimeter für Zentimeter erschien mehr von dieser Hand. Und plötzlich erreichte das Beben seinen Zenit. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen schien die Luft zu zerreißen und Evanna riss unwillkürlich den freien Arm vors Gesicht, um nicht von dem plötzlichen weißen Licht geblendet zu werden.

Etwas Schweres wurde gegen sie geschleudert. Vanna verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, landete rücklings hilflos wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Boden und ein paar qualvolle Sekunden lang presste das fremde Gewicht alle Luft aus ihrer Lunge. Erst nach einem panischen Strampeln ihrerseits und einem halb ersticktem Laut rollte sich dieses Etwas schwerfällig von ihr hinunter. Keuchend rang sie nach Luft. Evanna fühlte sich seltsam schlapp, als hätte eine lange Krankheit an ihren Kräften gezehrt. Und ihre Lungen brüllten geradezu nach Sauerstoff, den sie gierig einatmete.

Erst ungefähr eine Minute später, als der Schwindel etwas nachgelassen hatte, schaffte sie es sich mit einem gequälten Laut hochzustemmen und einen Blick auf das zu werfen, was ihr der Zauber geschickt hatte.

Es war ein Mann. Ein wenig älter als sie, mit wirrem, leicht verfilzten, dunklen Haaren. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich ebenso hektisch, wie ihre es bis vor wenigen Sekunden auch noch getan hatte.

Und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, er sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, wurde Evanna das erste Mal in ihrem Leben ohnmächtig. Sie blickte direkt in die dunkelbraunen Augen von Sirius Black!


	15. Mama, sag warum du weinst

_Huhu! Es geht weiter im Text, liebe Freunde! Bine hat mir berichtet, dass Ihr alle schon ganz sehnsüchtig darauf wartet, zu erfahren, wie es mit Catherine und dem kleinen Josh weitergeht. Also: Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und vergesst den süßen, kleinen lila Knopf nicht, okay? Der fühlt sich immer so schrecklich einsam ..._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mama, sag warum du weinst ...**

Mit einem dicken Kloß in der Kehle blickte Remus Harry hinterher, als dieser mit hängenden Schultern den Raum verließ. Und als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, tat er etwas, was er noch nie in seinem Leben gemacht hatte. Er ergriff den nächstbesten Gegenstand – eine leere Heiltrank-Phiole – und warf sie gegen die Wand. Das laute Klirren, mit dem sie zerbarst vermochte es allerdings auch nicht, den Schmerz in seiner Brust zu lindern. Und dieser Schmerz kam nicht von seinem verdammten Rippenbruch.

Gehetzt sah er sich um, das halbdunkle Zimmer erschien ihm trostloser denn je. Und er hätte geschworen, dass die Wände immer enger zusammen rückten, obwohl das natürlich Unsinn war. Und dennoch ...

Er musste hier raus!

Er musste aus diesem verdammten Haus heraus, in dem ihn jeder Raum, jeder Schmutzfleck an den tristen Wänden an Sirius erinnerte. Ihn daran erinnerte, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, den Freund zu beschützen, der so viele Jahre unschuldig gelitten hatte, nur um nach seiner Flucht Askaban gegen ein anderes Gefängnis einzutauschen – dieses verhasste Haus, in dem er seine Kindheit verbringen musste, hilflos seinen brutalen schwarzmagischen Eltern ausgeliefert ...

Er musste diesen verfluchten Kasten wenigstens für eine Weile verlassen, wenn er nicht durchdrehen wollte!

In seiner Erinnerung sah er immer wieder die Bewegung vor sich, mit der Harry vor seiner Berührung zurückwich, nachdem er dessen große Hoffnung, seinen geliebten Paten doch noch zurück zu bekommen, zerstört hatte ... Warum nur konnte er kein normaler Mensch sein? Ein Mensch, dessen Blut zu Durchführung dieses Reanimus-Magicus-Zaubers geeignet war? Warum nahm der Wolf in ihm ihm jetzt auch noch die letzte Möglichkeit, dem Freund einen Dienst zu erweisen und ihn dem geliebten Patensohn zurückzugeben?

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung griff er nach den Kleidern, die Molly irgendwo für ihn aufgetrieben hatte, bevor sie ihn zu neuerlicher Bettruhe verdonnert hatte. Diesmal ging das Anziehen schon etwas leichter vonstatten als noch vor ein paar Stunden, als er nur unter Schmerzen in den Morgenmantel geschlüpft war.

Aber selbst wenn die Schmerzen stärker gewesen wären, hätte er sie vermutlich kaum registriert. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt allein dem seelischen Schmerz, der in ihm tobte. Was war er nur für ein Freund? Für Sirius, den er nicht hatte schützen können und der jetzt nicht zurückgeholt werden konnte, weil er, Remus, so verdammt unzulänglich war? Für Harry, den er so sehr enttäuscht hatte, dass der Junge offenbar nicht einmal mehr seine Berührung ertrug?

Er vergewisserte sich noch nicht einmal, ob Molly irgendwo in der Nähe war, als er wie gehetzt sein Zimmer verließ und eilig der Haustür zustrebte. Selbst der geheiligte Weasley-Zorn, verbunden mit ihrem beträchtlichen Lungenvolumen, könnte ihn jetzt nicht in diesem Haus halten! Er würde ersticken, wenn er nicht hier heraus kam!

Aber selbst Molly schien von diesem Haus verschluckt worden zu sein, wie es auch jedes Lachen und jedes positive Gefühl einfach zu absorbieren schien. Jedenfalls ließ sie sich nicht blicken.

Als er endlich die Haustür aufriss, wäre er beinahe mit Evanna zusammengestoßen, die mit zwei schweren Papiertüten bewaffnet, auf der Schwelle stand. Vermutlich Lebensmittel, dachte er noch, während er sich, eine Entschuldigung murmelnd, an ihr vorbeischob. Ihre besorgte Frage, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung wäre, überging er.

Und dann stand er endlich im Freien.

In tiefen Zügen atmete er die Luft in der düsteren Gasse ein. Doch selbst der Gestank nach Armut und Müll hier draußen war ihm tausend mal lieber, als weiterhin in diesem trostlosen Haus eingesperrt zu sein.

Erst als er bereits die halbe Straße hinter sich gebracht hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht wusste, wohin er eigentlich gehen sollte. Wenn er früher dieses Haus verlassen hatte, dann hatte er meist im Auftrag des Ordens gehandelt. Botschaften mussten überbracht werden, Treffen anberaumt, es galt potenzielle Todesser zu überwachen und Informationen zu beschaffen ...

Es hatte immer etwas zu tun gewesen, um den Widerstand gegen Voldemort zu stärken. Aber jetzt? Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Mit dem Verlust Albus Dumbledores hatte der Orden seinen Kopf verloren. Eine Neustrukturierung erforderte Zeit und gerade Zeit hatten sie nicht! Nicht jetzt, wo die Todesser ganz offen durch die Straßen zogen und harmlose Muggel und nicht reinblütige Zauberer überfielen ...

Und jetzt mussten der Orden auch noch auf die Informationen verzichten, die er in Greybacks Wolfsrudel hatte sammeln sollen, weil er im ungünstigsten Moment aufgeflogen war, verdammt!

Himmel, sollte es wirklich so enden? Sollte Voldemort mit dem feigen Mord an Dumbledore wirklich sein Ziel erreicht haben?

Nein!

Es musste einen Ausweg geben! Mit Snapes feigem Verrat konnte doch nicht alles zu Ende gehen!

Er sah sich um in der schmutzigen Gasse, in die es ihn verschlagen hatte. Kleine, eng zusammengerückte Häuser mit löchrigen Dächern und zum Teil mit Klebeband geflickten oder gar mit Brettern vernagelten Fenstern. Der Geruch nach Armut und Trostlosigkeit, der wie eine stinkende Wolke über allem lag. Katzen, die sich an den verbeulten Mülltonnen um irgendwelche Reste balgten. Ein Baby schrie hinter irgendeinem Fenster. Ein Mann brüllte etwas. Ein Frau keifte wütend.

Hier lebten die Ärmsten der Armen. Die Menschen, für die das Leben noch nie etwas Positives bereitgehalten hatte. Diejenigen, die glaubten, schon ganz unten angekommen zu sein. Aber wenn Voldemort sein Ziel erreichte – und es sah wirklich danach aus – dann würde es sogar noch für diese Leute ein böses Erwachen geben. Sogar sie hatten noch etwas zu verlieren – nämlich das nackte Leben. Und selbst wenn es den meisten als wenig lebenswert erscheinen mochte, so hatte doch kein dunkler Magier das Recht, es ihnen zu rauben.

Es musste verhindert werden! Alles, was Voldemort plante, musste verhindert werden! Und wenn er dazu seinen Beitrag leisten konnte, dann würde er es verdammt noch mal auch tun! Und vielleicht, dachte Remus, während er die Hände in den Taschen seines Jacketts zu Fäusten ballte, vielleicht könnte er Harry dann auch wieder in die Augen sehen ...

Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er die junge Frau beinahe übersehen hätte, die etwas weiter vorn wie gehetzt über die schmale Straße rannte und gleich darauf in einer schmalen Seitengasse verschwand. Irgendetwas an ihrer Körperhaltung ließ ihn stutzen, bevor ihm mit Erschrecken klar wurde, was es war. Sie war hochschwanger! Und offenbar hielt sie ein kleines Kind im Arm! Und hinter ihr ...

Großer Gott, das waren Todesser! Vier große, maskierte Männer!

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken lief Remus los.

- - - - -

Sie rannte.

Sie rannte um ihr Leben.

Und sie rannte um das Leben ihrer Kinder.

Catherine Spencer presste ihren geliebten kleinen Jungen an sich und lief so schnell sie konnte die schmale, mit Abfall übersäte Straße entlang. Ihr Atem kam nur noch in kurzen, heftigen Stößen und ihre Brust brannte mittlerweile ganz furchtbar. Noch beängstigender allerdings war für sie der heftige, stechende Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib. Gehetzt blickte sie sich um. Ihr Vorsprung, den sie dadurch errungen hatte, dass es ihr vorhin gelungen war, ihre Verfolger kurzzeitig in die Irre zu führen, schwand bedenklich dahin.

Josh, der sich angstvoll an sie klammerte, hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, wie lange seine Mommy ihn schon auf ihren Armen durch die engen, stinkenden Gassen trug, mit heftigem Keuchen und stummen Tränen, die ihr über das bleiche, angstverzerrte Gesicht rannen. Wie oft sie einen gehetzten Blick über ihre Schulter geworfen hatte, um gleich darauf mal wieder eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen – meist in eine noch schmalere, düsterere Straße, wo die Häuser noch enger zusammenzurücken schienen.

Er hatte seine Ärmchen fest um ihren Hals geschlungen und das tränennasse Gesichtchen gegen ihre Schulter gepresst, um diese komischen roten, blauen und grünen Blitze nicht sehen zu müssen, die schon seit einer ganzen Weile immer wieder hinter ihnen her zischten und denen sie bisher nur deshalb entkommen waren, weil seine Mom wirklich unglaublich schnell laufen konnte, trotz des Babys in ihrem Bauch und der Last in ihren Armen.

Wenn Catherine die Zeit gehabt hätte, um mit ihrem kleinen Jungen zu reden, hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich gesagt, dass sie gerade wegen des Babys und seines Gewichtes so schnell lief. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass die Todesser, vor denen sie schon auf der Flucht waren, seit sie vor einiger Zeit aus dem Taxi gestiegen waren, ihren Kindern etwas antaten!

Zornerfüllt dachte sie an den Taxifahrer, der sich strikt geweigert hatte, sie und Josh bis zu der Adresse zu fahren, die sie ihm genannt hatte. Zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Er hatte nur immer wieder den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas davon vor sich hingemurmelt, dass diese Gegend in letzter Zeit viel zu unsicher wäre. Selbst die Aussicht auf ein reichlich bemessenes Trinkgeld hatte ihn nicht zu überzeugen vermocht. Stattdessen hatte er sie einfach ein paar Straßen weiter abgesetzt. Mit einer recht vagen Wegbeschreibung und einem „Ihr-seid-ja-total-irre-wenn-ihr-in-diese-Gegend-wollt"-Blick. Und dann war er mit Vollgas und durchdrehenden Reifen davongebraust und hatte sie zurückgelassen.

Und gleich darauf hatte der erste Schockzauber sie nur knapp verfehlt.

Sie hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, wie oft sie seit diesem ersten Angriff und dem Beginn ihrer verzweifelten Flucht schon die Richtung gewechselt hatte. Sie war mittlerweile durch so viele von diesen engen, schmutzigen Gassen gelaufen, hatte so oft Haken geschlagen, die Richtung gewechselt und irgendwelche düsteren Durchgänge passiert, dass sie völlig die Orientierung verloren hatte. Der Grimmauldplatz konnte hinter der nächsten Biegung liegen. Genauso gut konnte er allerdings auch kilometerweit entfernt sein. Und die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihr blieb, war, einfach weiter zu laufen und zu hoffen, dass es ihr doch noch irgendwann gelingen würde, ihren Verfolgern zu entkommen ... Die einzige Wahl, die sie hatte, war die Wahl, ob sie an der nächsten Kreuzung nach rechts oder nach links abbiegen wollte.

Was für Aussichten!

Die Schritte hinter ihnen wurden immer lauter und Catherine legte noch einmal Tempo zu, obwohl sie selbst nicht wusste, woher sie die Kraft dazu noch hernahm. Beruhigend drückte sie Josh an sich und versuchte dem völlig verstörten Kind durch ihre Nähe und Körperwärme den Trost zukommen zu lassen, den sie ihm verbal nicht geben konnte, weil sie jedes bisschen Luft zum Laufen brauchte. Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschluchzen wandte sie sich nach rechts und bedauerte es kaum eine halbe Minuten später, als sie plötzlich vor einer hohen Mauer stand, die den schmalen Durchgang, in den sie geflüchtet war, in eine Sackgasse verwandelte.

Sie saßen in der Falle.

- - - - -

Wenn Remus genug Luft dazu gehabt hätte, hätte er vermutlich laut geflucht, als die Frau mit dem Kind in die dunkle Gasse eintauchte, von der er wusste, dass sie sich als Falle entpuppen würde. Aber der Fluch blieb unausgesprochen, denn eine gebrochene Rippe stellte beim Laufen nun einmal eine gewisse Behinderung dar – wenn man ein solches Understatement benutzen wollte. Der stechende Schmerz trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Und auf seine Kondition wirkte er sich auch nicht gerade positiv aus. Im Stillen verwünschte er Grimms schinkengroßen, eisenharten Fäuste, während er verzweifelt versuchte, noch etwas schneller zu laufen.

Er hatte nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon, was er tun wollte, wenn er die Frau und ihre Verfolger eingeholt hatte, aber damit würde er sich auch erst befassen, wenn es soweit war. Das Einzige, was im Augenblick zählte, war sie zu erreichen.

War es das, was Lily vor sechzehn Jahren widerfahren war? War sie auch – ihren kleinen Sohn fest an sich gepresst – vor Voldemort geflüchtet? In der verzweifelten Hoffnung, wenigstens ihr geliebtes Kind schützen zu können, nachdem dessen Vater ihrem Verfolger bereits zum Opfer gefallen war?

Der Gedanke an die ermordeten Freunde gab Remus die nötige Kraft, um noch einmal an Tempo zuzulegen. Er tauchte gerade in jenem Moment in die Gasse ein, als die vier Todesser die junge Mutter umzingelten.

Der Größte von ihnen, vermutlich der Anführer, lachte gehässig auf, als er mit drohend ausgestrecktem Zauberstab auf die wehrlose Frau zutrat, die noch immer ihren Sohn fest an sich presste und sich gehetzt umsah. „Wo ist es?"

Behutsam schob Remus sich an ein paar umgekippten und völlig verbeulten Mülltonnen vorbei, den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand. Er musste noch etwas näher an diese Kerle herankommen, wenn er der Frau wirklich helfen wollte.

Verständnislos blickte die gerade den Fragenden an. Offenbar hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon dieser Kerl überhaupt redete.

„Wo ist das Medaillon?", präzisierte er in barschem Ton und trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran.

Zwei rasche Schritte und Remus fand Deckung hinter einer großen, sperrigen Kiste. Nur noch ein paar Meter ...

Der Blick der Frau veränderte sich nicht. Es war völlig offensichtlich, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was diese vier Todesser überhaupt von ihr wollten. Statt einer Antwort, die ihr vermutlich ohnehin niemand glauben würde, drehte sie sich lediglich so, dass sie ihr Kind mit ihrem eigenen Körper gegen den auf sie gerichteten Zauberstab abschirmte.

„Das ist deine letzte Chance, Schlammblut!" Um die Geduld des Anführers war es wohl nicht besonders gut bestellt. „Rück das Medaillon raus, oder ich belege dich und deine verdammte Brut mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch! Vielleicht bringt dich _das_ ja zur Vernunft!", drohte der Todesser laut und Remus spürte, wie heiße Wut ihn durchströmte. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so grausam sein!

Scheinbar war er nicht der Einzige, bei dem der Zorn ungeahnte Kraftreserven aktivierte, denn noch während er mit einem gewaltigen Sprung über das am Boden liegende Gerümpel hinwegsetzte und die drei Todesser, die direkt vor ihm standen mit zwei Schockern belegte, richtete die Frau plötzlich ihren Zauberstab – wo hatte sie den nur plötzlich her? – auf ihren Angreifer.

Ihr „Expilliarmus!" schleuderte ihn rückwärts gegen eine Hauswand und sein Zauberstab segelte durch die Luft, über die verzweifelte junge Mutter hinweg, und landete am Fuße der Mauer.

Remus blieb keine Zeit, sie zu ihrem gelungenen Entwaffnungszauber zu beglückwünschen, weil nur einer seiner Schocker sein Ziel gefunden hatte. Die beiden anderen Todesser deckten ihn jetzt mit einer Reihe von Flüchen ein, die er nur mühsam blocken konnte. Und die junge Frau war ihn im Augenblick keine besonders große Hilfe, weil sie gerade den Anführer mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt hatte und nun mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an der Mauer kauerte, die Arme noch immer fest um den kleinen Jungen geschlungen, der vor Schreck und Angst laut weinte.

Großer Gott, war sie etwa von einem der Flüche getroffen worden?

Wieder blockte Remus einen zischenden, blauen Blitzstrahl, wirbelte herum und schleuderte eine weiteren Schockzauber auf einen der Todesser. Und diesmal hatte er mehr Glück. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei brach der Mann in die Knie und blieb dann regungslos liegen.

Jetzt galt es nur noch Einer gegen Einen.

Oder besser gesagt, Einer gegen Keinen, korrigierte Remus sich selbst, weil der letzte Todesser sich nämlich gerade auf dem Absatz herumdrehte und die Flucht ergriff. So allein fühlte er sich vermutlich nicht allzu wohl in seiner verdammten Reinbluthaut, immerhin traten die Anhänger des dunklen Lords ja meist im Rudel auf ...

Mit einem leisen Ächzen, weil seine Rippe inzwischen wieder vehement gegen jede einzelne Bewegung protestierte, drehte er sich zu der jungen Frau um, die noch immer mit schweißüberströmten Gesicht an der Mauer lehnte und den weinenden kleinen Jungen fest im Arm hielt. Behutsam wiegte sie das verängstigte Kind sanft hin und her, obwohl diese Bewegung ihr offensichtlich starke Schmerzen bereitete. Er musste die beiden schnellstens hier fortschaffen! Hoffentlich würde Molly der Fremden helfen können ...

Noch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, nahm Remus aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr. Das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern, weil ihm augenblicklich klar wurde, dass die Flucht des letzten Todessers nur eine Finte gewesen war und er dessen Fluch unmöglich rechtzeitig würde blocken können ...

„Avada Ked ..."

„Stupor!"

Der Angreifer wurde gegen eine laut scheppernde Mülltonne geschleudert und blieb dort regungslos liegen.

Die fremde Frau kam, sich mühsam an der Mauer emporziehend, taumelnd auf die Füße, noch immer ihren Sohn fest an sich gepresst. Ihre dunklen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und in ihnen stand eine Mischung aus Panik und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Und als Remus den Kopf drehte, blickte er auf einen weiteren Zauberstab, der drohend auf ihn gerichtet war.

Dieser Zauberstab lag in der Hand des Verräters und Mörders Severus Snape, der ihn und die Frau aus kalten, schwarzen Augen höhnisch fixierte.


	16. Erinnerungen an Pfirsische

_**A/N:** Hi, ihr Süßen! Aufgrund fieser computer-technische Probleme im Hause RemusBride gab es bisher keine Review-Antworten. Es tut ihr wahnsinnig leid, aber wenn ein Prozessor stirbt. Na ja … Ich (BineBlack) werde mich jedenfalls gleich daran machen, dem Ganzen abzuhelfen. Mein PC funktioniert ja Gott sei Dank wieder. (Jawohl, auch der war kurzzeitig dahin!) Also nicht böse sein. _

_Als Wiedergutmachung gibt es jetzt ein extralanges Kapitel von uns. Dieses Mal ist es wirkliche Zusammenarbeit. Viel Spaß. Und hey – für 11 Din-A-4-Seiten wollen wir extra viele Reviews, okay?_

**Erinnerungen an Pfirsiche**

„Na sieh´ mal einer an, wenn das nicht unser Freund Lupin ist!"

Snapes Stimme schnarrte noch immer genauso überheblich, wie Remus sie von seinen gelegentlichen Besuchen am Grimmauldplatz kannte. Und dieses höhnische Grinsen hatte er schon als Kind gehasst! Behutsam schob er sich zwischen die entsetzte junge Mutter und den schwarzgekleideten Mann, der ihn noch immer mit seinem Zauberstab bedrohte.

„Was willst du, Snape?", fragte er barsch.

„Nun, wie wäre es mit einem Leben in Saus und Braus, einem neuen, faltbaren Zinnkessel in Normgröße Drei und natürlich der hübschen Miss Spencer hinter dir, Lupin?"

Remus schob sich nur noch dichter vor die Frau – Miss Spencer. Sein eigener Zauberstab war jetzt ebenfalls auf die Brust des ehemaligen Tränkemeisters gerichtet. „Was willst du von ihr?"

„Informationen." Snape blickte an ihm vorbei, direkt in Catherines dunkelbraune Augen. „Was hat Mundungus Fletcher Ihnen in Port Sinclair gegeben, bevor die Todesser ihn umgebracht haben?" wollte er wissen.

Catherine starrte ihn an. Mundungus Fletcher. Dung. Der Mann, der vor ihrem Restaurant getötet worden war ... „Nichts." Sie war selbst erstaunt, dass sie in der Lage war, ihre Stimme zu gebrauchen. „Er hat mir nichts gegeben. Er hat nur gesagt ..."

„_Was_ hat er gesagt, Miss Fletcher?" Keine Spur von Wärme war aus Snapes Stimme herauszuhören.

„Er sagte, ich solle nach London gehen. Zum ... zu Harry Potter." Gerade noch rechtzeitig bremste Catherine sich. Sie würde diesem Kerl die Adresse nicht nennen! „Ich sollte Harry Potter sagen, dass es ihm Leid täte ... Ich weiß nicht einmal, worum es überhaupt ging."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Snape die junge Frau, die noch immer ihren Sohn an sich presste. Dann wanderte sein Blick zurück zu dem Mann, der sich noch immer beschützend vor ihr aufgebaut hatte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich erneut zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, bevor er plötzlich den Zauberstab senkte. „Wissen Sie was, Miss Spencer? Ich glaube Ihnen!"

„Sie ... glauben mir ...?" Irgendwie war Catherine nicht mehr in der Lage, diese einfache Information zu verdauen. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie musste sich gegen die Wand in ihrem Rücken lehnen, als die Erschöpfung sie zu überwältigen drohte. Was war das hier alles? Ein Alptraum?

Snape beachtete sie nicht mehr. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt auf Remus gerichtet, dessen Zauberstab noch immer drohend auf seine Brust wies. „Bist du über die Sache mit den Horkruxen unterrichtet?"

Remus nickte zögernd, während er sein Gegenüber weiter misstrauisch musterte.

„Eines dieser Objekte ist vor vielen Jahren von Regulus Black gestohlen worden. Es befand sich bis vor kurzem noch am Grimmauldplatz. Bis Fletcher es entdeckte. Er konnte noch nie widerstehen, wenn er schnelles Geld gewittert hat. Er hatte es bei sich, als die Todesser ihn in Port Sinclair aufspürten. Und der Dunkle Lord ist der Ansicht, dass er es an sie übergeben hat." Er zeigte auf Catherine. „Was sie auf den obersten Platz seiner Wunschliste katapultiert – oder vielleicht auch auf Platz zwei nach Potter. Bring sie in Sicherheit, Lupin. Sie und das Kind. Denn wenn sie in seine Gewalt geraten ..." Er musste den Satz nicht beenden.

Remus starrte ihn finster an, während seine Gedanken jagten. „Weshalb sollte ich dir trauen, Snape? Du hast Dumbledore ermordet."

Ein düsterer Ausdruck erschien in den schwarzen Augen des anderen Mannes, bevor er bedächtig nickte. „Stimmt, das habe ich getan." Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging einfach davon, es Remus überlassend, ob der ihm einen Fluch hinterherschicken würde, oder nicht.

Remus sah ihm lange nach, bevor er sich zu Catherine umdrehte, die sichtlich am Ende ihrer Kräfte war. „Sie wollten zu Harry Potter, Miss Spencer? Ich werde Sie zu ihm bringen. Und ich bin wirklich furchtbar gespannt auf Ihre Geschichte."

* * *

Oh Mann! Was war passiert? Wo zur Hölle war er? Und welcher Hyppogreif hatte ihn, bei Merlins Bart, einfach niedergetrampelt? 

Sirius hatte auf keine dieser Fragen eine Antwort, war aber im ersten Moment viel zu beschäftigt damit, seine Lungen wieder mit Luft zu füllen, als dass er sich darüber hätte ärgern können.

Grade eben hatte er sich doch noch mit Bellatrix duelliert. War Flüchen ausgewichen und hatte ebensolche auf diese widerliche Reinblüterin, mit der er das Unglück hatte, verwandt zu sein, abgefeuert. Sicherlich eine auf Dauer anstrengende Sache … aber er fühlte sich momentan, als sei er von England bis zur Küste Frankreichs geschwommen, ohne Pause. Und anschleißend noch durch diese eigenartige, laute Muggelmaschine gedreht worden, die Lily früher besessen hatte. Ein Muxer?

Schwer atmend kämpfte er gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an, die in ihm hoch wallte, gepaart mit einem immensen Schwindelgefühl. Irgendetwas stimmte hier gar nicht.

Jemand strampelte unter ihm und machte eigenartige Geräusche. Mühsam schaffte er es, sich zur Seite zu drehen. Es war ihm noch nie so schwer gefallen, die Augen zu öffnen. Er fühlte sich, als erwache er aus einer Art bleiernem Winterschlaf. So musste sich Moony nach Vollmond fühlen …

Mit aller Willenskraft, die er aufbringen konnte, öffnete er die Augen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe sie etwas fokussieren konnten und er die schmuddelige Decke über sich erkannte. Der Grimmauldplatz? Wie war er denn hierher gelangt?

Ein Geräusch neben ihm weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er wandte den Kopf. Sein Sehvermögen schien wirklich lädiert zu sein, denn er war der festen Überzeugung, dass da eine junge Frau neben ihm lag. Bella, dieses Biest, musste ihn am Kopf getroffen haben!

Er blinzelte mehrmals. Aber statt zu verschwinden, wie er es von dieser überaus appetitlichen, kleinen Fata Morgana erwartet hatte, klärte sich höchstens der Schleier und machte ihr Bild schärfer – in zweierlei Hinsicht ...

Sirius riss überrascht die Augen auf, als er begriff, dass sie keine angenehme Sinnestäuschung seines von einem Schocker arg lädierten Schädels war. Blondes, langes Haar umrahmte ihr fein geschnittenes Gesicht, welches er nur im Profil erkennen konnte. Eine grade, hübsche Nase, volle Lippen, lange Wimpern. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, als wäre sie mit ihm durch den Suez-Kanal geschwommen.

Einen winzigen Moment später, nachdem er ihre nicht leugbare Attraktivität bewundert hatte, schoss ein zweiter Gedanke durch sein Hirn. Sie war nicht nur schön – sie war vor Allem eine Fremde! Und Fremde waren potentiell gefährlich!

Als sie sich an den Kopf fasste und sich mühsam auf die Ellbogen stützte, ging er automatisch in Abwehrhaltung, bereit zum Angriff, wenn es nötig wurde. Jeder Muskel war gespannt, während er mit angehaltenem Atem darauf wartete, was sie tun würde. Fast automatisch schätzte er Größe und Körpergewicht seines Gegenübers. Er würde sie problemlos überwältigen können. Wenn er schnell genug war und ihrem eventuellen Zauberstab entging.

Ihre Augenlider flatterten, ehe sie mit einem gequälten Laut den Kopf wandte und ihn ansah. Ihre Augen waren von einem bernsteinfarbenen Braun. Winzige goldene Funken tanzten um ihre Iris herum. Und kamen ihm seltsam bekannt vor…

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment an, ehe sie etwas völlig Unerwartetes tat – sie fiel in Ohnmacht. Mit einem dumpfen Plumps ging sie zu Boden. Etwas, was Sirius fast mehr erschreckte, als der Angriff, den er erwartet hatte.

Das Ganze hier war ihm wirklich nicht geheuer!

Ein eisiger, unangenehmer Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab, als hätte jemand plötzlich mitten im Dezember ein Fenster geöffnet, und er folgte dem Drang, auf die eigenen Füße zu kommen. Allerdings wollte sein rechtes Bein ihn nicht recht tragen. Er konnte sich dunkel an einen Schocker erinnern, der ihn am Bein getroffen hatte. Mit einem leisen Schmerzenslaut ging er zurück auf alle Viere. Offenbar war sein Kopf nicht das Einzige lädierte Körperteil. Na wunderbar!

Während er langsam und möglichst ruhig gegen den scharfen Schmerz im Bereich seines Knies atmete, betrachtete er wieder die Fremde neben ihm. Vielleicht war sie ja gar nicht ohnmächtig, sondern es hatte sie bei seinem Anblick schlicht der Schlag getroffen. Immerhin war er Sirius Black, zwölffacher Mörder und Irrer!

Ein reichlich zynisches Lächeln verzog seine Lippen. Wenn man bedachte, dass er unter normalen Umständen nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zuleide tat.

Er beugte sich über sie, einen Moment ratlos, was er tun sollte. Nach einem längeren Zögern entschied er sich dafür, sich über sie zu beugen und das Ohr nahe an ihre Lippen zu bringen. Er hörte ihren leisen Atem. Und während er den ruhigen Zügen lauschte, bemerkte er etwas Anderes. Verflucht war seine viel zu lang angewandte Animagus-Gestalt und der damit verbundene übersteigerte Geruchssinn! Sie duftete nach … er suchte einen Augenblick in seinem schwammigen Geist nach dem richtigen Wort. Verfluchtes Askaban! Verfluchte Dementoren! Manchmal fehlten ihm immer noch bestimmte Worte in seinem Sprachschatz. Vorzugsweise Dinge, die er gern gehabt hatte. Soviel wusste er zumindest.

Nach ein paar Sekunden fiel es ihm wieder ein. Pfirsiche! Sie duftete nach Pfirsichen! Sirius hatte diese Früchte früher geliebt!

Er ließ sich zurück sinken und beobachtete einen Augenblick misstrauisch ihre Gestalt, dass vertraute Gefühl ignorierend, welches ihr Duft in ihm auslöste. Ebenso wie das Verlangen, sie zu berühren.

Also nicht tot.

Gut.

Oder?

Er hatte sie schlicht nur umgehauen … allerdings aus anderen Gründen als früher. Er schnaubte. Damals, in seiner Jugend, hatte er die Mädels mit einem Lächeln ohnmächtig werden lassen – heute gerieten sie nicht mehr in Verzückung, sondern kippten um vor Schreck. James hätte seine helle Freude!

Der Gedanke an seinen alten Freund ließ ihn die Augen schließen, den Schmerz versteckend, der ihn durchfuhr wie ein heißes Messer. Apropos …

„Harry!" Er riss die Augen wieder auf und startete den zweiten Versuch, auf die Füße zu kommen, mühsam gegen die Panik in ihm ankämpfend. Ging es ihm gut? Hatte er als Beschützer seines Patensohnes etwa schon wieder versagt?

Nach dem Ersten greifend, was ihm in die Finger kam, zog er sich an einer Kommode an der Wand empor und stieß dabei eine Vase um, die laut klirrend zu Boden ging. Ihm war es egal. Alles, was zählte war der Junge! Harry! Bei Merlin! Verdammt!

‚Bitte lass ihm nichts geschehen sein!' flehte Sirius stumm, während er mühsam auf die Füße zurückkam, das Gewicht auf das nicht schmerzende Knie verlagernd.

* * *

Währenddessen hatte das Klirren der zerbrechenden Vase Molly Weasley, Ginny, Ron und Hermine im Erdgeschoß aufgeschreckt. Sirius hörte das Gestampfe ihrer Füße, als sie die Treppe hinauf rannten und sah sich panisch nach etwas wie einer Waffe um. Er entdeckte den Zauberstab der jungen Frau neben sich und riss ihn aus ihrer Hand. 

Im nächsten Augenblick sah er sich vier gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber.

Molly war die Erste, die ihn erkannte. Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, während sie mit kugelrunden Augen den tot geglaubten Mann vor sich anstarrte.

„Sirius?" Ihre Stimme klang kieksig und ein wenig schrill, während die drei Teenager ihn nur mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

„Zur Hölle, Molly!" fluchte Sirius, ehe er den Zauberstab sinken ließ. „Fast hätte ich euch …"

Im nächsten Moment war die ältere Frau ihm schluchzend um den Hals gefallen. Sirius stockte und ließ es reichlich befremdet über sich ergehen. Mit peinlich berührtem, abgewandtem Gesicht tätschelte er ihr förmlich zur Salzsäule erstarrt den Rücken. Was, bei Merlin, brachte Molly dazu, IHN zu umarmen?

„Du lebst."

Es war Ginnys leise Stimme, die diese zwei Worte hervorbrachte. Molly hatte sich mittlerweile ein wenig beruhigt, Vanna am Boden entdeckt und war neben ihr auf die Knie gegangen – nachdem sie sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen gewischt hatte. Kein anderer achtete sonst auf die junge Frau am Boden.

Ginnys Worte hallten fast in dem dämmrigen Flur. Einen Moment noch zögerte die junge Hexe, ehe sie sich umwandte und zu Harrys Zimmertür stürzte. Sie riss sie in einer einzigen Bewegung auf.

„HARRY!" schrie sie förmlich.

Endlich würde er wieder lachen! Endlich …

Sie stutzte, als sie das Zimmer leer vorfand. Sirius, in den bei der Erwähnung seines Patensohns Bewegung gekommen war, humpelte zu der geöffneten Zimmertür und lugte hoffnungsvoll hinein.

„Wo ist er?" fragte er, die Panik, die in ihm aufstieg, unterdrückend. Doch jeder konnte sie hören. Ginny hatte den dämmrigen Raum mittlerweile betreten und das Stück Pergament aufgehoben, welches bei ihrem stürmischen Türöffnen hinunter geflattert war. Sie las den kurzen Text und eine steile Falte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn.

Dieser … dieser … Er war so ein Idiot! Ein heldenhafter, liebenswerter Idiot, den sie trotz seiner Dummheiten liebte wie keinen Anderen.

Sie musste ihm folgen! Schnell!

Wortlos drückte sie Sirius das Stück Pergament in die Hand und ging dann an ihm vorbei. Auch er überflog es, ehe er zischen Luft holte.

„Verdammt!" polterte er los, die Nachricht in seiner zitternden Hand zerknüllend. „Da ist man mal für ein paar Stunden ausgeknockt – und ihr VERLIERT meinen Patensohn?"

„Sirius?" Es war Hermine, die sich zaghaft zu Wort meldete. „Ähm … Du warst nicht nur für … ein paar Stunden … ich meine … ich …"

Ron trat neben sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie verstummte wie durch ein stummes Zeichen.

„Du warst tot, Sirius", erklärte er nun mit seltsamer Stimme. „Mehr als ein Jahr."

Er war noch nie ein Freund von sinnlosem Herumdrucksen gewesen …

Ginny konnte das entsetzte Taumeln Sirius´ förmlich hören, als er gegen die Wand hinter sich stolperte. Aber sie achtete nicht darauf. Sie war schon unten in der Halle, riss ihren Reiseumhang von dem Trollbein, über den sie ihn heute Morgen achtlos geworfen hatte und ging hinüber zum Kamin.

Wieso war sie nur ein Jahr jünger als Ron? Wenn sie vor ihm geboren worden wäre, dann könnte sie apparieren und müsste nicht flohen. Und dass, ohne ein definitives Ziel.

Wo würde er hingehen? Was wäre Harrys Ziel? Wo würde sie ihn finden? Wenn sie einer falschen Spur folgte, dann würde sie kostbare Zeit vergeuden.

Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie heute Morgen geschwindelt hatte. Sie hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können, ihn ein wenig zu necken. Sozusagen eine winzige Rache zu üben für seinen furchtbaren Heldenmut, der ihn ihre grade beginnende Beziehung hatte beenden lassen. Und den sie so sehr an ihm liebte! Weil er ein Teil ihres Harrys war!

Sie war dumm gewesen! Hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass sie wegen ihm hier war. Nicht wegen Ron. Weil er ihr fehlte! Weil sie ihn in Sicherheit wissen wollte …!

Weil sie bei ihm sein wollte. Was, wenn ihm etwas passierte?

Ginny schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht einmal daran denken! Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schlüpfte sie in den leicht abgetragenen Umhang, griff dann in die Schale mit dem Flohpulver und entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin. Hoffentlich war er nicht vom Floh-Netzwerk genommen worden…

„Drei Besen, Hogsmead", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme, nachdem sie das Pulver in die sich daraufhin grün färbenden Flammen geschleudert hatte und selbst hinein getreten war. Sonst fiel ihr einfach nichts ein …

* * *

Offenbar war Sirius grade nahe dran, es der jungen Frau auf dem Fußboden nachzutun und einfach ohnmächtig zu werden. Der Wechsel seiner Gesichtsfarbe ließ zumindest darauf schließen. 

Er war tot? Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Unwillkürlich überprüfte er das Erste, was ihm dazu einfiel. Keine schemenhafte Gestalt wie bei den Geistern in Hogwarts. Immer noch sein Körper. Und Geister hatten doch auch keine Schmerzen im Bein, oder?

Aber Ron sah nicht aus, als wolle er jeden Moment „April, April!" rufen. Und auch Hermine sah ernst aus. Sogar ernster, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Molly hatte derweilen damit begonnen, Evannas Wange zu tätscheln.

„Evanna? Evanna? Machen Sie die Augen auf." Als sie nicht reagierte, sah sie mit missbilligendem Stirnrunzeln zu Sirius auf.

„Was hast Du mit ihr gemacht? Die Arme ist ja vollkommen weggetreten."

„Ich hab´ gar nichts getan!"

„Wenn Du das sagst." Er konnte in ihrem Gesicht lesen, dass sie es ihm schlicht nicht abkaufte. Aber was dachte sie denn bitte schön? Dass er sie K.O. geschlagen hatte? Obwohl, wenn er ehrlich war, er war nahe dran gewesen.

Mollys Stimme unterbrach diesen Gedankengang. „Los, steh´ nicht rum, sondern hilf mir lieber!"

„Wie denn?"

„Na, Du bist doch ein großer Kerl! Trag sie!"

„Ich kann mich kaum selbst auf den Beinen halten!" Er deutete auf sein rechtes Knie, dass er immer noch in Schonhaltung hielt. Molly stutzte, bevor sie kurz nickte. „Das sehe ich mir gleich an. Ron, Hermine? Helft mir bitte. Ich will sie nicht levitieren, solange ich nicht weiß, was wirklich mit ihr los ist."

Während die Drei Vanna hoch hievten, stieß sich Sirius vorsichtig an der Wand ab und folgte ihnen stumm mit Blicken, ehe er in Richtung Treppe humpelte.

Das Haus sah anders aus, stellte er auf seinem Weg verwundert fest. Weniger dunkel. Die schwarzen Vorhänge fehlten fast vollständig und auch ansonsten schien es ein wenig freundlicher um ihn geworden zu sein – als habe man in einem erdrückend stickigen Raum ein Fenster geöffnet und frische Luft hinein gelassen.

Die Hauselfenköpfe fehlten – und Kreacher auch, offensichtlich. Zumindest konnte er nirgendwo gemurmelte, unflätige Flüche hören. Vielleicht war der alte Stinker endlich abgenippelt! Er musste in einem freundlicheren Paralleluniversum gelandet sein! Vielleicht gab es auch das Portrait seiner Mutter nicht mehr!

Sirius machte sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg die Treppe hinunter, wobei er durch sein lädiertes Bein mehr hüpfte als ging. Leider wurde er unten enttäuscht, denn es gab immer noch die schweren Samtvorhänge an der Wand. Und ehe er sich einbilden konnte, dass sich dahinter vielleicht ein netteres Gemälde versteckte, knallte die Eingangstür hinter ihm gegen die Wand, so heftig wurde sie aufgestoßen. Und seine Mutter begann sofort mit ihrer Litanei, während Sirius so schnell er konnte zu den Neuankömmlingen herumwirbelte.

Als allererstes entdeckte er eine recht junge, dunkelhaarige Frau. Hochschwanger, mit einem vielleicht drei Jahre alten Jungen auf dem Arm. Sie wirkte völlig erschöpft. Und hinter ihr erschien – Remus.

Heiße Freude durchströmte Sirius bei seinem Anblick. Ehe er bei dem Bild, das sich im bot, die Stirn runzelte. Dieser alte Schlawiner! Hatte ihm jahrelang mit seinem Moony-Blues in den Ohren gelegen, dass er ja „zu arm, zu alt, zu gefährlich" war, um eine Familie zu gründen. Und jetzt spazierte er hier einfach mit Frau und Nachwuchs durch die Tür!

Sein Freund warf die Türe hinter ihnen zu. Auch er wirkte reichlich abgekämpft.

„Stören Sie sich nicht an dem Gemälde, Miss Spencer. Es ist keine Gefahr. Ich …"

Während Remus diese Worte sprach, wandte er sich um – und erstarrte! Vor ihm stand …

In einer für ihn recht kindischen Handlung rieb er sich mit dem abgewetzten Ärmel seines Umhangs über die Augen. Doch der Mann vor ihm verschwand nicht. Er stemmte eher die Hände in die Hüften und erklärte mit spöttisch erhobener Augenbraue: „Na wenigstens Du scheinst Dein Leben in vollen Zügen genossen zu haben, Remus Lupin! Gleich zwei Kinder? Da ist man mal kurz tot und dann das! Du schlägst den bestehenden Marauder-Rekord, ist Dir das klar!"

„Sirius?" Remus Stimme klang reichlich dünn, während er seine zitternden Hände in den Falten seines Umhangs zu verbergen suchte. Das konnte nicht sein. Konnte nicht sein! Er musste träumen.

„Wie ich leibe und lebe. Obwohl – beim Letzteren bin ich nicht so ganz sicher … Laut Ron bin ich …"

„… tot?"

„Ich glaube, dass waren seine Worte."

Und ehe Sirius sich versah, steckte er in der zweiten leicht peinlichen Umarmung dieses Tages.

„Du lebst!"

„Wenn Du mich jetzt küsst, Moony, schreie ich das gesamte Haus zusammen!"

Remus konnte nichts gegen das leise Lachen tun, dass in ihm hochstieg. Wie lange war es her, dass er so etwas Einfaches getan hatte wie Lachen. Nur Sirius schaffte es selbst in der ernstesten Situation, ihn dazu zu kriegen.

„Und Deine Frau könnte das auch echt falsch verstehen. Von Deinem Sohn mal ganz abgesehen!"

Das Lächeln verschwand und machte einem reichlich irritierten Stirnrunzeln Platz. „Wovon in aller Welt sprichst Du?"

„Remus Lupin, Deine Familie steht da und starrt uns an! Sag´ mir nicht, dass Du das bezaubernde Wesen da vorn schon vergessen hast! Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich diese Wirkung auf Frauen habe. Aber Du solltest …"

Ganz langsam dämmerte Verstehen in Moonys Gesicht. Er warf der Frau hinter ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu, die allerdings zu erschöpft zu sein schien, um sich über das seltsame Geplänkel der beiden Männer zu wundern.

„Verzeihung", stammelte er und wurde ungewollt ein wenig rot. „Catherine Spencer? Das hier ist Sirius Black. Der … ehemalige Hausbesitzer dieses Fleckchens. Sirius, dass sind Miss Spencer und ihr Sohn …"

„Josh", erklärte Catherine müde. Ihr kleiner, erschöpft eingeschlafener Junge war mittlerweile schwer wie ein Stück Blei, und wenn sie sich nicht bald setzen konnte, dann …

Jemand nahm ihr den Kleinen ab und aus einem Impuls heraus wollte sie ihn fest halten. Doch der Blick in den Augen des Fremden – Sirius? – war seltsam vertrauenserweckend. So, als wüsste er, was totale Erschöpfung durch Flucht und Todesangst bedeuten würde …

„Schon gut. Ich nehm´ ihn. Ihn schaffe ich noch so grade."

Er wandte sich zu Mr. Lupin um, der sich bisher nicht gerührt hatte. „Und Du wirst sie nehmen. Sie fällt uns nämlich gleich um, Mr. Gentleman." Wie auf Kommando begannen Catherines Knie zu zittern und das nächste, was sie wusste war, dass auch sie hochgehoben wurde. Ihr war es egal. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen.

* * *

Ziemlich unschlüssig blickte Harry die Straße in Hogsmead auf und ab. Gut, er war hier. Aber offenbar niemand sonst. Die meisten Fensterläden waren geschlossen, manche sogar vernagelt. Nichts rührte sich um ihn herum. Es war ein völlig anderer Ort, als er ihn kannte. 

An den Hogsmead-Wochenenden hatte hier normalerweise rege Betriebsamkeit geherrscht. Und auch das Schloss in der Ferne war erleuchtet gewesen und hatte nicht wie ein altes, verwittertes Gebäude gewirkt. Sondern wie sein zuhause. Wie schnell sich Dinge änderten.

Er schluckte mehrmals verzweifelt gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an, ehe das Gefühl der Enge ein wenig nachließ. Ob Hogwarts je wieder das sein würde, was es für ihn gewesen war? Er beantwortete sich diese Frage selbst mit einem Kopfschütteln. Nein. Nicht, nachdem Dumbledore tot war.

Er straffte die Schultern, bemüht sich nicht zu fühlen wie damals, als er als 5-jähriger von den Dursleys in den Schrank unter der Treppe verfrachtet worden war. Er hatte sich beinah in die Hosen gemacht. Aber jetzt war er erwachsen, zum Henker. Der „Retter". Der strahlende Held!

O Himmel! Wenn er eines in diesem Augenblick nicht war, dann das. Er sehnte sich schmerzhaft nach einer warmen, tröstenden Hand.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg hinauf zum Schloss. Ob Filch wohl noch da sein würde? Oder Hagrid? Was war aus den ganzen restlichen Lehrern geworden? Es musste doch irgendjemanden geben, der ihn hinein lassen würde.

Er hatte fast den halben Weg zurückgelegt, als er plötzlich leises Rascheln hinter sich hörte. Er gefror mitten in der Bewegung und horchte. Im nächsten Moment wirbelte er herum und ohne darüber nachzudenken hatte er die entsprechende Zauberformel bereits in seinem Kopf: ‚Levicorpus!'.

Ein heller Schrei zerriss die Stille. Und Ginny hing kopfüber mitten in der Luft, ihr langes, rotes Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht, genauso wie ihr Reiseumhang und der Rock, der ihr über den Bauch gerutscht war. Sie strampelte hilflos wie ein Fisch am Haken.

„Lass mich runter, Harry! Wenn Du mir unter den Rock gucken wolltest, dass hättest Du auch anders haben können."

Vor lauter Schreck hätte er fast seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen, ehe er ein hastiges: ‚Liberacorpus!' dachte. Ginny kam mit einem dumpfen ‚Plumps!' als Knäuel aus Stoff und Haaren auf dem Boden auf. In der nächsten Sekunde war er neben ihr und half ihr, sich aufzusetzen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken strich er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und begann damit, sie systematisch mit den Augen nach Verletzungen abzutasten. Erst, als er eine winzige Schramme mitten auf ihrer rechten Wange fast schon übertrieben genau untersucht hatte und doch endlich zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass diese wohl kaum tödliche enden würde – bemerkte er, wie nah sie sich waren. Dass ihre weichen, dunkelrosafarbenen Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen entfernt waren. Und dass sie ihn mit einem Funkeln in den Augen ansah, welches sein Herz in seine Kehle hüpfen ließ, um dort wie verrückt zu trommeln.

Harry räusperte sich und war so schnell wieder auf den Füßen, dass er einen Moment gegen den Schwindel ankämpfen musste.

Auch Ginny brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder einigermaßen zu fangen. Hatte sie sich die Sehnsucht in seinem Blick nur eingebildet? Sie kannte sie so gut – aus ihrem eigenen Gesicht.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich Dich gefunden habe, Harry!" Ihre Stimme schwankte leicht, zum einen vor Erleichterung ihn wirklich gefunden zu haben, zum anderen wegen der unerwarteten Spannung zwischen ihnen, während sie – ohne seine Hilfe – ebenfalls wieder auf die Füße kam. Eigentlich hätte er ihr geholfen – aber er konnte sie jetzt einfach nicht berühren. Nicht, nachdem seine Fingerspitzen immer noch von der schmerzlich vermissten Nähe kribbelten. Sie schien nichts dergleichen zu empfinden, denn Ginny begann damit, scheinbar unbeteiligt ihre Kleidung zu ordnen.

Hatte sie es nicht gespürt? Unfreiwilliger Ärger wallte in ihm auf und ließ seine Stimme harscher klingen als beabsichtigt: „Geh´ nach Hause, Gin."

„Wie bitte?"

„Geh´ nach Hause. Ich komm schon klar." Mit diesen Worten wirbelte er so abrupt herum, dass sich sein Umhang in bester Snape-Manier um seine Beine bauschte. „Das ist kein Ort mehr für ein …"

Er verbiss sich das letzte Wort. Denn entweder würde er etwas reichlich Verletzendes sagen – oder etwas davon faseln, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie einem einzelnen Sommer so schön geworden war.

„Ein was?" fragte sie allerdings prompt mit gefährlich klingender Stimme, während sie ihm trotz seiner Zurückweisung folgte. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, eine trotzige Geste, die ihre Wut nur noch anstachelte.

„Los, spuck´s aus, Potter! Dann kann ich Dir hier und sofort die Nase platt hauen! Du bist so ein …!"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn das Licht eines fremden Zauberstabes blendete sie für einen Moment so sehr, dass sie die Hand vor die Augen nehmen musste. Keiner hatte während ihres kleinen Disputs auf den Weg geachtet. Na wunderbar!

„Mr. Potter! Miss Weasley! Was tun Sie denn hier? Haben Sie die Eulen nicht erhalten?"

Es war Minerva Mc Gonnagals Stimme, die diese Fragen stellte. Das Licht wurde gemildert, bevor ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin endgültig in das Licht von Harrys Zauberstab trat und sie verwirrt ansah. Ginny konnte ein leises Seufzen der Erleichterung nicht unterdrücken. Harry hingegen schien sich keinen Moment gefürchtet zu haben. Blöder Kerl!

„Hogwarts ist geschlossen worden. Es wird keinen Unterricht mehr …"

„Das wissen wir", erklärte Harry seltsam ruhig. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Professor Dumbledore in Ihrer Gegenwart davon gesprochen hat, aber … ich bin auf der Suche nach …"

Sie schnitt ihm mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung das Wort ab und bedeutete ihm, den Mund zu halten. „Kommen Sie erst einmal rein! Solche Dinge sollte man nicht an solch´ einem – „Ort" – erörtern! Ich denke, mein Büro ist der geeignetere Platz. Folgen Sie mir!"

Mit diesen Worten wirbelte sie herum und ging mit ihnen auch noch den letzten Rest Weg hinauf zum Schloss.

Beide folgten ihr – schweigend.

* * *

_Na, wenn das jetzt nicht eine gehörige Portion Sirius war. Bitte lasst uns eine Review da, ja? Sonst ist das Autorinnen-Leben so traurig ... °Schluchz!°_


	17. Von Monstern und jenen, die sich dafür h

_Halli, hallo! Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, aber hier geht es endlich weiter mit Bines und meiner Geschichte. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse, aber ich bin in letzter Zeit beruflich sehr eingespannt und komme kaum zum Schreiben. Tut mir Leid. Aber so ist das nun mal, wenn man selbständig ist und eine Arbeitszeit von 9 – 18 Uhr hat und zu Hause noch einen Ehemann, drei Kinder, einen Haushalt und einen kleinen Zoo. Ich werde mich bemühen, in Zukunft trotzdem etwas schneller zu sein, versprochen. Jetzt wünsche ich Euch erst mal viel Spaß. Und vergesst das Reviewknöpfchen nicht, okay? Damit ich weiß, dass Ihr mich jetzt nicht alle hasst..._

**

* * *

**

**Von Monstern und jenen, die sich dafür halten**

Die Frau zu deren Füßen er lag, nachdem der Dunkle Lord endlich von ihm abgelassen und den Zauberstab gesenkt hatte, kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Sein vom Schmerz noch völlig umwölktes Hirn versuchte krampfhaft eine Verbindung herzustellen zwischen dem herrlich langen, dunkelroten Haar und den leuchtend grünen Augen, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.

Er wusste, dass er sich am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit befand, ohne jedoch ganz über die Schwelle in das selige, schmerzfreie Vergessen zu gleiten. Voldemort hatte ein wirklich beachtliches Talent dafür, Anhänger, die ihn enttäuscht hatten, immer wieder dicht an jene Grenze zu treiben, ohne ihnen jedoch die Erleichterung einer vollständigen Ohnmacht zu gewähren. Er hatte es zu einer richtigen Kunstform entwickelt.

Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er wollte diesen dunklen, kalten Trost der Bewusstlosigkeit! Er sehnte sich danach, wollte ihn mehr als alles Andere! Eine Weile nichts mehr fühlen zu müssen, nicht mehr denken zu müssen, erschien ihm in seiner Qual wie das größte Geschenk. Aber Voldemort hatte von ihm abgelassen, genau in dem Augenblick, bevor er diesen friedlichen, schmerzfreien Bewusstseinszustand erreicht hatte.

Vermutlich musste er ihm ja dankbar sein, dachte Severus Snape, während er sich mühsam aufzurichten versuchte, etwas, das seine zitternden Gliedmaßen fast unmöglich machten, dass seine Bestrafung nicht vor den versammelten Anhängern des dunklen Lords ausgeführt worden war, sondern lediglich diese fremde Frau hier Zeugin seiner Erniedrigung geworden war.

Die Frau mit den langen roten Haaren und den Augen wie Smaragden.

Die Frau, die aussah wie Lily Evans.

Endlich hatte sein Gehirn es geschafft, die Information auszuspucken, nach der er einige Minuten lang verzweifelt gesucht hatte.

Lily Evans.

Seine größte, verzweifeltste Hoffnung.

Seine größte, verletzendste Niederlage.

Sein größter Schmerz.

Mühsam riss er sich zusammen, verdrängte die quälende Erinnerung an eine Liebe, die nie eine Erwiderung erfahren hatte, und zwang seine Gedanken in ihre logische Abfolge und damit zu seinem Peiniger zurück. Warum hatte Voldemort ausgerechnet diese Frau als Zeugin seiner Bestrafung ausgewählt?

Dass der Dunkle Lord seinen zweiten Mann trotz seiner Wut auf ihn nicht vor der versammelten Todesserschaft hatte erniedrigen wollen, konnte Snape ja noch nachvollziehen. Immerhin würde er bei einer öffentlichen Folter sein Ansehen und seine Autorität einbüßen und das konnte Voldemort nicht Recht sein, wenn er ihm weiterhin seine anderen Anhänger unterstellen wollte. Also hatte er für seine Bestrafung einen etwas ... nun ja ... privateren Rahmen gewählt.

Aber warum diese Frau? Warum war gerade _sie_ Zeugin seiner Bestrafung geworden, warum musste ausgerechnet _sie_ zusehen, wie Voldemort ihn mit dem Cruciatus verfluchte, weil es ihm nicht gelungen war, diese Catherine Spencer und damit das Medaillon Slytherins ausfindig zu machen und seinem Herrn zu Füßen zu legen?

Sein Blick klärte sich allmählich und er konnte immer mehr Einzelheiten ausmachen. Eine schlanke, biegsame Gestalt in einem schlichten dunklen Umhang, hoch aufgerichtet mit energisch gestrafften Schultern. Ein kleines, willensstarkes Kinn, stur vorgeschoben. Volle, jetzt störrisch zusammengepresste Lippen. Ohne eine Spur von Furcht zu zeigen, starrte sie den Dunklen Magier über die gesamte Breite des Raumes hinweg an – eine Provokation vom Scheitel bis zu Sohle.

Voldemort schien das ähnlich zu empfinden. Seine Stimme zischte noch mehr als gewöhnlich, als er die Frau zornig anfuhr: „Das, Miss Rabastan, geschieht mit Anhängern, die sich mir widersetzen. Halten Sie es tatsächlich für klug, weiterhin auf Ihrer Weigerung zu beharren?"

Der Name Rabastan ließ endlich die fehlenden Puzzleteile in Snapes Gehirn einrasten. Jetzt wusste er, wer sie war. Lorenzo Rabastan hatte zu den glücklosen Todessern gehört, die den Kampf im Ministerium mit einer Auroren-Eskorte in Richtung Askaban beendet hatten. Dies hier war dann wohl seine Tochter Ricarda, die bisher in Spanien gelebt hatte und erst vor kurzem nach England zurückgekehrt war, um ihre kranke Mutter zu pflegen.

Die Frage war nur, was Voldemort von ihr wollte.

Bei jedem anderen hätte Snape auf schlichtes sexuelles Interesse getippt, diese Frau war schließlich außerordentlich attraktiv, obwohl auch dieser Ausdruck ihr nicht gerecht wurde, wenn auch für seinen Geschmack zu stur und selbstbewusst, aber er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass der Dunkle Lord Interesse für eine Frau bekundet hatte. Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Hinsicht. Er schloss keine Freundschaften, ließ niemanden an sich heran und gestattete sich schon gar nicht, solche Gefühle wie Zuneigung. Wahrscheinlich kannte er so etwas überhaupt nicht. Die Muggel hatten ein Wort, mit dem sie Leute mit Voldemorts Wesenszügen beschrieben: Soziopathen.

Nein, Das Interesse des Dunklen Lords an der Tochter seines eingekerkerten Anhängers musste sich auf etwas Anderem begründen.

Diese Gier in den rot funkelnden Augen war nicht auf die Frau selbst gerichtet, sondern auf etwas, das er sich von ihr versprach. Aber was war das? Was hatte eine behütet aufgewachsene Frau wie Ricarda Rabastan, was Voldemort unbedingt wollte?

Diesmal widersetzten sich seine Glieder nicht seinem Versuch, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und Snape taumelte endlich auf die Füße zurück, musste sich gleich darauf aber haltsuchend an die Wand lehnen, um nicht sofort wieder zusammen zu brechen.

Voldemort streifte ihn mit einem kurzen, gleichmütigen Blick, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der störrischen Miss Rabastan zuwendete.

Die Frau andererseits schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Ihr störrischer Blick war noch immer direkt auf das entstellte Gesicht des dunklen Lords gerichtet, ihre Lippen noch immer fest zusammengepresst. Und auf ihren Wangenknochen brannte eine hektische, zornige Röte, während es hinter den grünen Augen zu brodeln schien. Dann schien sie eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Mit vor Trotz funkelnden Augen hob sie ihr energisches Kinn noch etwas höher. „Es ist mir gleich, was Ihr mir antun könntet. Ich werde diesen Fenrir Greyback nicht heiraten, um ihn für seine bisherige treue Gefolgschaft Euch gegenüber zu belohnen und ihn weiterhin an Euch zu binden! Wenn ich mich entschließe, eine Ehe einzugehen, dann werde ich mir meinen Partner selbst auswählen. Und in dem erbärmlichen Haufen Eurer Anhänger, die ich bisher kennen gelernt habe, ist nicht ein Einziger dabei, der für mich infrage käme!"

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes den Raum.

- - - - -

Eine der verhassten Nebenwirkungen seines verhassten Werwolfsdaseins war der Umstand, dass Remus Lupin in der Nacht vor einer Transformation nur sehr selten Schlaf fand. Selbst nach fast fünfunddreißig Jahren Lycantrophie kreiste sein Verstand in diesen Nächten noch immer ständig um das, was ihm unmittelbar bevorstand. Der Wolfsbanntrank hatte ihm letztlich zwar einen Teil der Anspannung genommen, aber nicht genug, um einfach die Augen zu schließen und in einen friedlichen Schlummer zu fallen.

Es war nicht einmal der beunruhigende Gedanke an die ihm bevorstehenden, fürchterlichen Schmerzen, der ihn sich ruhelos im Bett herumwälzen ließ, sondern die heimliche Befürchtung, dass _ES_ diesmal passieren könnte. Dass er dieses Mal die Kontrolle verlieren könnte. Dass der Trank dieses eine Mal vielleicht wirkungslos sein könnte und er das Leben seiner Freunde in Gefahr brachte.

Diese Angst war in den Nächten vor Vollmond sein ständiger Begleiter.

Doch heute hatte seine Ruhelosigkeit auch noch andere Gründe als gewöhnlich. Die letzten paar Tage waren wirklich das gewesen, was man mit typisch britischem Understatement als „recht ereignisreich" zu bezeichnen pflegte...

Zuerst war seine Tarnung in Fenrir Greybacks Wolfsrudel aufgeflogen und er hatte daraufhin einen lebensgefährlichen Kampf ausfechten müssen, ganz zu schweigen von einer Flucht, auf der er sich beinahe umgebracht hätte, und war nur mit dem Leben davongekommen, um sich plötzlich in diesem verhassten Haus am Grimmauldplatz wieder zu finden und festzustellen zu müssen, dass seine Beziehung zu Tonks in die Brüche gegangen war.

Eine weitere in einer ganzen Reihe von gescheiterten Beziehungen. Ein Werwolf war wohl tatsächlich nicht dazu bestimmt, mit Frau und Kindern glücklich zu werden…

Dann hatte er, fassungslos und mit wild klopfendem Herzen vor Sirius' Portrait stehend, Evanna Brave kennen gelernt – eine sehr nette junge Frau übrigens, die ihre Vorurteile gegen seine lycantrophe Seite schnell überwunden zu haben schien, hatte erlebt, wie zuerst Hoffnung und dann Schmerz Harry erfasst hatten – und war kurz darauf von Molly energisch ans Bett gekettet worden. Harry hatte diesen merkwürdigen Reanimus-Magicus-Zauber ausgegraben und ihre Auseinandersetzung darüber hatte dazu geführt, dass er schuldbewusst und äußerst deprimiert aus dem Haus geschlichen – und prompt in eine Auseinandersetzung mit vier Todessern hineingeraten war. Es war ihm gelungen, Catherine Spencer und ihren kleinen Sohn zu retten. Aber dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape ihnen geholfen hatte ... Der Mörder Albus Dumbledores! Der Verräter! Remus begriff es einfach nicht.

Genauso wenig, wie er begriff, warum er Snape nicht betäubt und den Auroren übergeben hatte, als er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

Stattdessen war er mit seinen zwei Schutzbefohlenen zum Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt – immerhin hatte diese völlig verstörte Miss Spencer eine Nachricht für Harry und außerdem hätte er sie und das Kind unmöglich schutzlos da draußen lassen können – und ... SIRIUS WAR ZURÜCK! ER WAR TATSÄCHLICH ZURÜCK!

Es hatte Remus nur einen einzigen, raschen Blick gekostet, um die Erklärung dafür zu finden – das Buch Salazar Slytherins lag achtlos fallengelassen auf dem Fußboden vor diesem verdammten Portrait, dessen Anblick ihm in den letzten zwei Tagen immer wieder die Luft abgeschnürt hatte. Er hatte es entdeckt, gleich nachdem Padfoot und er Miss Spencer und ihren kleinen Sohn in eines der bereits halbwegs hergerichteten Gästezimmer getragen und anschließend Molly informiert hatten, dass da eine weitere Patientin ihre Hilfe benötigte.

Einen Augenblick lang hatte er – Remus – beim Anblick des verdammten Buches tatsächlich befürchtet, Harry hätte all seine Bedenken kurzerhand über Bord geworfen und den Zauber dennoch ausgeführt ... Ein Gedanke, der seine Wiedersehensfreude ziemlich getrübt hatte, wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste...

Es hatte allerdings Mollys Bemerkung über die bewusstlos aufgefundene Evanna nicht einmal bedurft, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht Harry gewesen war, der Sirius ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte. Der Junge hätte den Grimmauldplatz um keinen Preis verlassen, wenn er die Hoffnung gehegt hätte, mit seinem Paten reden zu können. Niemals!

Tja und dann war irgendwie alles drunter und drüber gegangen, erinnerte Remus sich verschwommen. Zuerst hatte Molly ihre neue Patientin untersucht und dann hektisch und äußerst besorgt nach Madam Pomfrey geschickt, die jetzt, nach der Schließung von Hogwarts, erst einmal im St. Mungos arbeitete und inständig darauf hoffte, dass die Schule irgendwann doch wieder eröffnet werden würde.

Es war den beiden Frauen schließlich gelungen, die von starken Schmerzen geplagte Catherine Spencer zu stabilisieren und eine drohende Frühgeburt zu verhindern, fast ein kleines Wunder nach dem, was die junge Frau in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht haben musste. Jetzt lag Miss Spencer in einem Bett in einem anderen trostlosen Zimmer ganz am Ende des Ganges, dort wo es am ruhigsten war, und schlief tief und fest. Der Heiltrank, den Madam Pomfrey ihr unter gutem Zureden verabreicht hatte, würde vermutlich dafür sorgen, dass nicht einmal ein Erdbeben sie in dieser Nacht würde aufwecken können, und das war gut so. Sie brauchte jedes Quäntchen Kraft, jedes bisschen Erholung, wenn sie nicht doch noch eine Frühgeburt erleiden sollte.

Ihr kleiner Junge lag ebenfalls in seinem Bettchen. Sirius hatte sich an das alte, reich verzierte Kinderbett auf dem Dachboden erinnert und Ron und Hermine hatten es in das Erdgeschoss befördert, es gründlich mit Reinigungszaubern belegt, Matratze und Decken magisch gelüftet und frisch bezogen und es dann leise in das Zimmer der schlafenden, jungen Mutter geschafft, damit Josh, der noch immer völlig erschöpft neben seiner Mommy schlief, über Nacht sein eigenes Bettchen hatte.

Und erst nachdem er friedlich schlafend in demselben lag, war es Molly – die bisher emsig hin und her geflattert war, viel zu beschäftigt, um auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, der nichts mit Krankenpflege zu tun hatte, – aufgefallen, dass außer Harry nun auch noch Ginny verschwunden war.

Nur Sekunden später wusste es allerdings das ganze Haus und vermutlich auch ein Gutteil der Nachbarschaft. Wenn Remus geglaubt hatte, dass Molly ihr Lungenvolumen bereits bei ihrem Du-gehörst-ins-Bett-Remus-Lupin – Vortrag am Vormittag ausgeschöpft hatte, so sah er sich jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. Erst Hermines zögernder Hinweis auf die erschöpfte Schwangere und ihr traumatisiertes Kind in ihren Betten vermochten es, die besorgte Mutter wenigstens zur Dämpfung ihrer Stimme zu bewegen, auch wenn sie natürlich nicht aufhörte, zu jammern und verzweifelt vor sich hinzuschluchzen. Harry und ihre kleine Ginny waren irgendwo allein dort draußen! Und das in solch gefährlichen Zeiten, in denen die Todesser ganz offen herumliefen und unschuldige Leute angriffen ...

Remus konnte Mollys Befürchtungen gut nachvollziehen. Und auf Sirius' Gesicht spiegelte sich die gleiche Angst und Besorgnis, die unaufhörlich Tränen über das runde, gutmütige Frauengesicht rinnen ließen. Er war – hitzköpfig wie er nun einmal war – sogar schon drauf und dran gewesen, das Haus zu verlassen und seinen Patensohn zu suchen – und natürlich auch Ginny – als sein rechtes Bein ihm endgültig den Dienst versagte und er mit einem wüsten Fluch kurz vor der Haustür zusammengebrochen war. Die Tatsache, dass Molly sich nicht einmal über seine schockierende, von Askaban geprägte, Ausdrucksweise beschwerte, sprach Bände.

Offenbar war Bellatrix' Schocker nicht die einzige, ernsthafte Verletzung gewesen, die Sirius bei diesem Kampf im Ministerium im letzten Sommer davongetragen hatte. Und ein starker Lähmzauber pflegte nun einmal einige Wochen nachzuwirken. Und da für ihn im Augenblick seines Sturzes durch diesen Torbogen die Zeit stehen geblieben war, würde sein Bein ihn wohl noch einige Zeit zu schaffen machen, trotz all der Tränke und Heilzauber, die er von Madam Pomfrey heute verabreicht bekommen hatte.

Und was ihn – Remus – selbst betraf, so war er mal wieder durch sein altes Leiden gehandicapt. Er konnte schließlich unmöglich einen Tag vor Vollmond losziehen, um zwei unvorsichtige Teenager zu suchen, so gerne er sofort aufgebrochen wäre. Das Einzige, was er hatte tun können, war zwei eilige Eulen an Alastor Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt zu schicken und sie zu bitten, alle verfügbaren Ordensmitglieder anzuweisen, die Augen nach Harry und Ginny offen zu halten. Und natürlich Hedwig mit einem Brief an ihren Herrn auf die Reise zu schicken und zu hoffen, dass dieser schlaue Vogel Harry schnell finden würde.

Verdammt sei seine Lycantrophie, die ihn einmal mehr so unerträglich nutzlos machte!

Und verdammt sei auch seine Logik, durch die Harry vermutlich erst auf die Idee gekommen war, sich allein auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu machen! Er selbst hatte doch dafür gesorgt, dass die Prioritäten des Jungen sich geändert hatten! Er selbst hatte ihm doch erst klar gemacht, dass er seine Zauberkraft nicht aufgeben dürfe, wenn er Voldemort besiegen wolle. Warum hatte er dann nicht auch weitergedacht, zum Teufel? Natürlich hatte Harry sich auf den Weg gemacht, um diese schwarzmagischen Objekte zu zerstören, die Voldemorts Unsterblichkeit begründeten. Er wollte sie zerstören und Voldemort vernichten, nicht nur, um die Zauberer und Muggel vor ihm zu beschützen, sondern auch um anschließend seinen geliebten Paten zurückholen zu können! Dann, wenn er seine Zauberkraft nicht mehr brauchte! Wenn er nicht mehr durch diese Prophezeiung und seinen ungewollten Status als Auserwählter gebunden wäre ... Dann, wenn er frei sein würde, endlich auch einmal etwas für sich selbst zu tun! Sich ein Stück Familie zurück zu holen… Ein Stück Liebe und Geborgenheit – Dinge, die er so lange schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen starrte Remus zum Fenster hinüber, hinter dessen Scheibe der fast volle Mond am Himmel stand – ein Anblick, den er kaum ertragen konnte. Er hasste den Mond! Er hasste seine Lycantrophie! Und im Moment hasste er sich selbst am allermeisten!

Beinahe wünschte er, am Abend Padfoots frustrierte Einladung zu einem gemeinsamen Besäufnis angenommen zu haben. Mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky im Blut, die das Denken außer Kraft setzte, bräuchte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob mit Harry und Ginny alles in Ordnung war. Mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky im Blut brächte er sich überhaupt keine Gedanken zu machen. Dann läge er in seligem Schlaf, würde mit Padfoot um die Wette schnarchen und seine Schuldgefühle würden ihn nicht in den Wahnsinn treiben. _James, Lily, es tut mir so schrecklich Leid. Er ist zu mir gekommen. Er ist zu mir gekommen und ich konnte ihm nicht die Hilfe geben, die er brauchte. Ich habe versagt. Und euer Sohn ist jetzt irgendwo da draußen ..._

Verdammt!

Ja, er hätte sich definitiv mit Sirius betrinken sollen! Der schlief nämlich inzwischen tief und fest, wie sein lautes Schnarchen im Nebenzimmer bewies. Allerdings gab es keinerlei Erkenntnisse darüber, wie im Übermaß genossener Alkohol sich auf die Wirksamkeit des Wolfsbanntrankes auswirkte, und Remus hatte noch nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, derjenige zu sein, der nachwies, dass die Wirkung des Trankes von Feuerwhisky außer Kraft gesetzt wurde.

Dann schon lieber nüchtern, schlaflos und von Schuldgefühlen geplagt.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen, seine Rippe hatte ihm die heutigen Abenteuer noch nicht so ganz verziehen, drehte er sich um – wandte dem Mond trotzig den Rücken zu, als könne er ihn damit zum Verschwinden bringen. Hinter der Wand zum Nebenraum schien auch Sirius gerade seine Position geändert zu haben, denn das Schnarchen verstummte. Vorerst. Obwohl die daraufhin eintretende Stille auch nichts Tröstliches hatte. Im Gegenteil, der Schlaf war ihm nie ferner gewesen.

Remus hatte oft genug in diesem alten Haus übernachtet, um die Geräusche zu kennen, die hier nachts zu hören waren. Das Knacken der alten Holzbalken. Das Geräusch des Windes in den Kaminen. Er wusste, welche Treppenstufen knarrten, wenn man darauf trat, welche Türen quietschten, welche Dielen knarrten. Er hatte jedes dieser Geräusche schon so oft gehört, dass er sie inzwischen mühelos zuordnen konnte.

Aber da war auch ein Geräusch, das er noch nicht kannte. Ein ganz leises Geräusch, ziemlich weit entfernt, das ihn an das Miauen eines kleinen Kätzchens erinnerte. Angestrengt lauschte er in die Dunkelheit. Da! Jetzt hörte er es wieder. Ein leises Wimmern, fast wie ein ... Kind? Himmel, was war er doch für ein begriffsstutziger Idiot!

Rasch stieg er aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in die Schuhe und zog sich den Morgenrock über. Als er seine Zimmertür öffnete, war das Kinderweinen vom anderen Ende des Ganges schon etwas lauter geworden. Er eilte den Gang entlang, streckte die Hand nach der Türklinke aus ... Und zögerte. Er konnte doch zu nachtschlafender Zeit nicht einfach so in ein fremdes Schlafzimmer gehen! Auch wenn die Bewohnerin in einem von Heiltränken hervorgerufenen Tiefschlaf lag! Andererseits ...

Das Weinen wurde jedoch noch etwas lauter und verzweifelter und das gab schließlich den Ausschlag. Behutsam öffnete Remus die Tür und betrat den Raum.

Catherine Spencer lag tatsächlich schlafend in dem riesigen Bett mit dem geschnitzten Kopfteil. Das helle Mondlicht umfloss ihre zierliche Gestalt mit dem von der Schwangerschaft gewölbten Leib unter den Laken und zauberte bläuliche Lichtreflexe auf ihre langen, dichten schwarzen Locken auf dem weißen Kopfkissen. Und jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr angstvoll, gequält von Schmerzen und völlig erschöpft aussah, wirkte sie beinahe überirdisch schön. Das schmale, zarte Gesicht war zwar immer noch sehr blass, aber es wirkte jetzt entspannt und friedlich. Die vollen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und an ihrem zarten, weißen Hals – dort, wo das Haar nach hinten auf das Kopfkissen geglitten war – konnte er ihren Puls sehen. Er ging langsam und regelmäßig. Dem Himmel sei Dank.

Etwas raschelte leise im Kinderbett.

Remus riss sich von dem entzückenden Anblick los, der ihn einen Augenblick lang gefangengenommen hatte, und entzündete rasch ein paar Kerzen, bevor er sich dem kleinen Jungen mit den tränennassen Wangen zuwendete. Josh hatte bei seinem Eintreten aufgehört zu weinen und blickte ihn aus großen, feuchten Augen neugierig an. Blauen Augen mit langen, dunklen Wimpern drum herum. Wenn er erst mal groß war, dachte Remus mit leisem Lächeln, würde er Padfoot mit diesen Augen sicherlich ernsthafte Konkurrenz machen, was das Brechen von Frauenherzen anging...

„Hallo Josh!", sagte Remus leise mit sanfter Stimme und ging langsam neben dem Bett in die Hocke, damit der kleine Junge ihn durch das kunstvoll geschnitzte Gitter hindurch auf gleicher Höhe ansehen konnte. „Du brauchst doch nicht zu weinen, kleiner Mann. Keiner tut dir hier etwas."

„Mommy." Die Unterlippe des Knirpses zitterte bedenklich. „Will meine Mommy!"

„Deine Mommy schläft gerade", erklärte Remus ihm freundlich. „Schau mal, sie liegt dort drüben im Bett. Siehst du sie?"

Nicken. Noch immer mit zitternder Unterlippe.

„Deine Mommy ist wirklich sehr, sehr müde, weißt du? Sie hat dich gestern ganz schön weit getragen, stimmt´s? Und du bist doch schon ein ziemlich großer Junge, nicht wahr? Und dann musste sie auch noch ganz schnell rennen. Deshalb ist sie heute Nacht so furchtbar müde und muss sich richtig ausschlafen."

„Hab' Durst!", verkündete das Kind weinerlich.

Remus musste lächeln. Da der süße Fratz vor lauter Erschöpfung das Abendessen verschlafen hatte, plagte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht nur das Verlangen nach etwas zu trinken. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen in die Küche hinunter gehen und nachschauen, ob wir nicht ein Glas Milch für dich finden? Und vielleicht auch noch ein paar Kekse?"

Einen Augenblick lang befürchtete er fast, dass der Kleine sich weigern und wieder zu weinen beginnen würde, aber Milch und Kekse schienen genau das richtige Mittel zu sein, um den Jungen zu beruhigen, denn Josh streckte nach kurzer Überlegung plötzlich die Ärmchen nach ihm aus und ließ sich vertrauensvoll aus dem Bett heben. Er legte seine kleinen Hände um den Nacken des fremden Mannes und brachte seinen Mund ganz nah an dessen Ohr. „Muss Pipi. Ganz doll!"

Tja, dachte Remus mit innerlichem Seufzen, es schien, als würde er in dieser Nacht so einige Herausforderungen zu bewältigen haben. Hoffentlich würde er sich dabei nicht allzu dumm anstellen …

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die friedlich schlafende junge Mutter machte Remus sich mit seiner warmen, anschmiegsamen Last auf den Weg in Richtung Badezimmer.

Und dass er ein winziges Bisschen schneller ging als nötig, war bestimmt keine Absicht.


	18. Hilfe aus dem Jenseits

_A/N: Hallo, ihr Lieben! Na, habt ihr schon auf unsere Fortsetzung gewartet? Das will ich doch hoffen! Wo es doch heute wieder eine große Portion Animagi gibt. :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und vergesst mir unter das lila Knöpfchen nicht! _

**Hilfe aus dem Jenseits**

Erst als sie in Professor McGonnagals Büro angekommen waren, hatte sich Ginny soweit beruhigt, dass ihr klar wurde, das sie Harry noch nichts von Sirius´ Rückkehr gesagt hatte. Einen winzigen Augenblick war der Trotz in ihr so groß, dass sie es schlicht verschweigen wollte. Doch genauso schnell wie ihr dieser Gedanke gekommen war, verschwand er auch schon wieder. Spätestens bei einem Blick in sein verschlossenes, seltsam müdes Gesicht. Doch jetzt erschien ihr einfach nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt. Sie würde es ihm sagen, wenn sie wieder allein waren, das nahm sie sich fest vor.

Minerva McGonnagal führte sie tatsächlich in ihr Büro, einem seltsamen Kontrast zu dem sonst so dunklen, verlassenen Schloss. Hier schien sich nicht verändert zu haben. Immer noch füllten Bücherregale die kahlen Wände. Einige schwebende Kerzen warfen weiches Licht und tanzende Schatten an die Wände.

Die ehemalige Professorin wies auf zwei Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch und beide – sowohl Harry wie auch Ginny – ließen sich hineinplumpsen.

„Tee?"

Beide verneinten und Mc Gonnagal nickte nur. Erst jetzt fielen Ginny die tiefen Falten in ihrem Gesicht auf. Sie setzte sich ihnen gegenüber an den Schreibtisch und blickte die beiden ehemaligen Schüler über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg an. Auch sie wirkte müde.

„Nun. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Professor." Harry hatte sich ein Stück nach vorn gelehnt und sah sie durchdringend an. „Sind Sie mit den ‚Horcruxen' vertraut?"

„Nicht vollständig, Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore … erwähnte es." Man konnte deutlich die Schatten erkennen, die bei der Erwähnung des getöteten ehemaligen Schulleiters über ihr Gesicht zuckte. „Er beschrieb´ sie als eine Art Seelengefäß, die Voldemort vor seinem ersten Sturz erschuf."

„Sonst hat er Ihnen nichts gesagt?"

„Nein."

Harry ließ die Schultern hängen und vergrub beide Hände in einer hilflosen Geste in seinem Haar. Er hatte so sehr darauf gehofft, dass sie ihm hätte helfen können! Das Dumbledore ihr irgendeinen Hinweis gegeben hatte oder sie irgendwie vielleicht mehr wusste als er selbst! Mc Gonnagal und Dumbledore waren so eng miteinander vertraut gewesen. Sie war die Einzige, die ihm seiner Meinung nach hätte helfen können.

„Allerdings gibt es da was." Seine ehemalige Lehrerin erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging zu einem ihrer zahllosen Schränke hinüber. Sie öffnete mit einem leichten Tippen ihres Zauberstabes das Schloss und griff mit beiden Händen hinein. Zum Vorschein kam – Dumbledores Denkarium. Harry starrte es nur an.

„Nachdem wir Albus private Dinge zusammengesucht hatten …" Sie machte eine Pause und atmete einmal tief durch. „… nun ja. Wir fanden eine Art Testament. Scheinbar ahnte er bereits, dass …" Ihre Stimme brach und sie stellte das Gefäß mit der silbrigen, wirbelnden Flüssigkeit ein wenig heftiger ab als nötig. Ginny schluckte, als sie die Tränen erkannte, die Minerva verzweifelt versuchte fort zu blinzeln.

„Er wollte, dass Sie es bekommen, Mr. Potter …"

Erst jetzt hob Harry den Blick von dem Stein-Gefäß und blickte sie an. Professor McGonnagal versuchte ein reichlich missglücktes Lächeln, welches bei ihr mindestens genauso eigenartig wirkte wie die Tränen zuvor.

„… zusammen mit dieser Erinnerung." Sie hielt ihm eine Phiole hin, in der weißer Rauch zu wabern schien. Mit plötzlich staubtrockenem Mund griff er danach. Heiße Erleichterung kämpfte in ihm mit diesem stechenden Schmerz, den er immer empfand, wenn er an Dumbledores Tod dachte – oder Sirius´.

„Danke", brachte Harry schließlich mühsam beherrscht hervor. Seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin nickte knapp.

Ginny hatte dem Ganzen mit gemischten Gefühlen zugesehen. Harry sah aus, als fehle nicht viel, bis er zusammenbrechen würde. Und wenn sie sich einer Sache sicher war, dann der Tatsache, dass er es definitiv nicht vor Professor McGonnagal tun wollte. Sie kannte seinen Stolz.

„Professor?" ergriff sie also das Wort. Minerva McGonnagals Blick wandte sich ihr fragend zu.

„Dürften Harry und ich uns kurz im Gryffindor-Turm frisch machen? Wir … sind schon lange unterwegs."

„Natürlich, Miss Weasley. Das Passwort ist noch das Gleiche wie im letzten Schuljahr. Ich werde einen der Hauselfen benachrichtigen."

„Vielen Dank!"

Beherzt schnappte sie sich das wabernde Denkarium, klemmte es sich in einen Arm und griff mit der freien Hand nach Harrys, der sich nicht gerührt hatte.

„Komm schon."

Er erhob sich vom Sessel und folgte ihr, ohne scheinbar wirklich bewusst zu wissen, wo es hinging.

* * *

Als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen waren, blieb Ginny stehen. „Abstinenz!" erklärte sie mit lauter Stimme und schreckte das Gemälde so aus einem Nickerchen auf.

„Was tut ihr zwei denn hier?" fragte es die junge Hexe erstaunt. „Ich dachte die Schule …"

„ABSTINENZ!" wiederholte Ginny ungeduldig.

„Jaja, schon gut. Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen!" Das Gemälde schwang zur Seite und machte den Weg frei in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wirkte seltsam still und verlassen. Sie schob den immer noch apathisch wirkenden Harry hinein und folgte ihm. Das Denkarium stellte sie vorsichtig auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin ab, ehe sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Dir?" fragte sie leise. Die einzige wirkliche Bewegung an ihm war ein winziges Zucken der Mundwinkel.

„Er hilft mir sogar noch über seinen Tod hinaus", murmelte er wie zu sich selbst und Ginny hatte wirklich Mühe, seine Worte zu verstehen. Irgendwie wurde sie außerdem das Gefühl nicht los, dass er dringend einen Moment für sich brauchte.

„Ich … ähm … gehe mir kurz die Hände waschen. Bis gleich!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf.

Dankbar blickte er ihr nach.

Als Ginny, die absichtlich ein paar Minuten getrödelt hatte – und das obwohl sie lieber bei ihm gewesen wäre als in dem grausig stillen, dunklen Schlafsaal, der so gar nichts mehr mit dem von Lachen erfüllten Raum gemein hatte, den sie kannte – wieder zu ihm stieß, hockte Harry auf dem Fußboden vor dem Tisch, über das Denkarium gebeugt, in welches er die Erinnerung Dumbledores gefüllt hatte. Erneut lag ihr die Frage auf den Lippen, ob er in Ordnung war – doch sie wollte sie nicht schon wieder stellen.

Stattdessen ging sie mit entschlossenen Schritten auf ihn zu. Er schien eine gute Nachricht so dringend zu brauchen. Sie würde ihm einfach jetzt sagen, dass Sirius zurück war – und dann würde sie mit ihm zurück zum Grimmauldplatz apparieren und Alles würde gut werden. Hoffentlich konnte er schon Huckepack apparieren …

„Harry! Ich muss Dir was sagen! Bevor ich Dir gefolgt bin, da ist …"

„Ich bin ein solcher Feigling!"

Völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht klappte Ginny ihren Mund zu. „Was?"

„Ich soll die Menschheit retten – aber ich fürchte mich schon so unendlich davor, alleine diese Erinnerung zu sehen." Er sah zu ihr auf. „Ich war schon so oft in diesem Denkarium – aber eben nie ohne Dumbledore. Sogar bei meinem ersten Denkarium-Besuch hat er mich zurück begleitet. Ginny, ich – ich weiß nicht, ob …"

Alle Vorsätze, ihm sofort von Sirius´ Rückkehr zu erzählen, gerieten in Vergessenheit unter der warmen Welle, die sie bei seinem Geständnis umspülte. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, wie viel Kraft ihn dieses Geständnis kostete. Ihr Herz klopfte plötzlich so schnell, dass sie kaum schlucken konnte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken überwand sie die wenigen Schritte zwischen ihnen und ließ sich ihm gegenüber am Tisch nieder. Seine Hand über den Tisch ergreifend lächelte sie ihn an.

„Sollen wir es gemeinsam versuchen?"

Er schien in ihrem Gesicht etwas zu suchen, was ihm verraten würde, dass sie sich davor fürchtete, dass er ihr das nicht zumuten konnte – doch er fand nichts und nickte schließlich. Seine Ginny war eben doch stärker, als er vermutet hatte.

Seine Ginny?

Er schob diesen Gedanken erst einmal zur Seite, verschlang seine Finger mit ihren – und beugte sich über die wirbelnde Erinnerung im Denkarium.

* * *

Oh Himmel! Evanna fühlte sich, als wäre die letzte Party eindeutig zu ausgelassen gewesen. Sie wollte sich an den dröhnenden Schädel fassen, allerdings erwiesen sich ihre Glieder als tonnenschwer. Genauso wie ihre Augenlider.

Okay, also ganz langsam … Sie atmete. Gut. Alle Gliedmaßen noch da? Probeweise versuchte sie, sich zu bewegen. Yep – zwar tonnenschwer, aber definitiv Alles da. Mehr oder weniger funktionstüchtig, aber eben da.

Sie versuchte noch einmal ein Blinzeln, was auch fast gelang. Zumindest bis das helle Sonnenlicht sie unvermittelt so heftig traf, als halte man ihr einen Zauberstab nach einem ‚Lumos' mitten ins Gesicht. Sie stöhnte leise und gequält. Wirklich zu wilde Party – obwohl sie sich an keine erinnern konnte. Nur sehr verschwommen an ein Buch. Grüne Flammen. Und braune Augen. Wunderbare, braune Augen!

„Bist Du sicher, dass Mollys Zauber wirkt, Moony? Sie war ziemlich aufgebracht, als sie ihn gemurmelt hat."

Vanna runzelte beim Klang dieser Stimme die Stirn. Selbst diese winzige Bewegung schickte Blitze durch ihren von Schmerz gepeinigten Schädel! Eindeutig fremd, dieser tiefe Bariton. Oder doch nicht? Sie war sich nicht so ganz sicher.

„Du warst nicht minder ‚aufgebracht', Padfoot. Wenn ich Dich an Deinen filmreifen Sturz in der Halle erinnern darf."

„Immerhin ist Harry verschwunden!"

„Und Ginny auch! Ihre Tochter!"

„Heißt dass, das sie sich aufregen darf und ich nicht, weil Harry nicht MEIN Sohn ist?"

„Das hab´ ich doch gar nicht gemeint!"

„Besser für Dich, Du lycantropher Schwachkopf! Ich schwöre, wenn heute Abend nicht Vollmond wäre und ich nicht auch noch ein ausgeprägt fairer Mensch …"

„… würdest Du mir selbst mit lädiertem Bein den Kopf abreißen. Schon gut, Padfoot."

Eindeutig zwei Männer. Auch wenn beide klangen wie ein altes Ehepaar, so wie sie sich zankten! Und einen glaubte Vanna als diesen Remus Lupin ausfindig machen zu können. Besonders nach der Bezeichnung „lycantropher Schwachkopf".

Es herrschte wieder einen Moment Stille, ehe die fremde und doch eigenartig vertraute Stimme erneut erklang.

„Vielleicht hast Du nicht richtig zugehört, Moony! Erinnerst Du Dich an das Muggelmärchen, dass Lily Harry vorgelesen hat? Da musste man sie auch küssen!"

„Es war nur ein Muggelmärchen, Sirius!"

„Aber hast Du, mein werter Professor, nicht selbst damals gesagt, dass Muggel in ihren Märchen oft der Wahrheit näher kommen als man vermuten würde?"

„Trotzdem, sie ist kein Frosch!"

„Das meine ich doch gar nicht! Mann, der Mond schlägt Dir echt aufs Hirn! Das mit der Prinzessin, die sich selbst mit der Nadel gepiekst hat und daraufhin völlig ausgeknockt war!"

„Man muss sie nicht küssen! Molly hat nichts davon gesagt!"

„Trotzdem solltest Du es versuchen!"

„ICH? Wieso ich?"

Hey, Moment mal! Wer sie hier küsste und wer nicht entschied Evanna immer noch selbst!

Mit aller Kraft zwang sie sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Als Erstes fiel ihr verschwommener Blick auf ein Paar deutlich attraktive Lippen. Hm, vielleicht sollte sie sich die Kuss-Geschichte noch mal überlegen. Wenn der Rest dieses Kerls auch nur annähernd so einladend war wie seine Lippen …

Nachdem sie ihre Umgebung allerdings wieder vollständig klar erkennen konnte, war sie nahe dran wieder ohnmächtig zu werden! Neben ihrem Bett, auf einem Stuhl, saß das Gemälde! Na ja, nicht direkt das Gemälde. Viel mehr der Bewohner von selbigem.

Ihr entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei, der das Gemälde offenbar so sehr erschreckte, dass es fast vom Stuhl fiel. Ihre braunen Augen trafen seine - eindeutig die Augen aus ihrer Erinnerung! Sie erinnerte sich an IHN?

Verzweifelt versuchte Vanna nicht zu hyperventilieren. Schlag auf Schlag kehrten Erinnerungen zurück. An die Flamme. Dem kalten Etwas, welches nach ihr gegriffen hatte. Und dann durch die warme Hand ersetzt wurde. Seine Hand?

Trotz der bleischweren Gliedmaßen schaffte sie es, sich ruckartig aufzusetzen und nicht sofort wieder umzukippen, als das gesamte Blut in ihrem Körper offenbar in ihre Beine wollte, anstatt in ihren Kopf.

„Miss Brave! Sie sind wach!" Vanna spürte einen starken Arm, der sich um ihre Schulter schlang und sie stützte. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr ein Becher an die Lippen gesetzt. „Trinken Sie das. Es wird Ihnen helfen."

Das „Bild" nicht aus den Augen lassend nahm sie artig ein paar Schlucke. Wohlige Wärme durchströmte sie und ließ den Schwindel schwächer werden.

Sirius hatte sich währenddessen von seinem Stuhl erhoben und sich selbst humpelnd in gebührenden Abstand gebracht. Auch er ließ die Fremde nicht aus den Augen und bekämpfte den Drang sie zu fragen, ob er sie nicht lieber im Arm halten sollte als Remus. Wenn er Bella in die Finger bekam, dann würde er diesem Miststück seinen verbeulten Schädel und die damit verbundenen, irrwitzigen Gedanken heimzahlen!

Jetzt, wo diese ‚Miss Brave' aufrecht saß, schien sie sogar noch etwas attraktiver geworden zu sein. Das blonde Haar umfloss ihre Schultern und ihre Lippen blieben ein wenig feucht, als ihr Remus den Stärkungstrank vollständig eingeflößt hatte. Er beschloss, den Blick besser abzuwenden. Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher, für wen es ‚besser' sein würde …

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Vanna hatte Mühe, ihre Augen von dem Mann, der dort an der Wand lehnte und es offenbar vorzog, sie nicht anzusehen, zu wenden und ihre Augen in das freundliche Gesicht von Remus Lupin zu lenken.

„Gut … denke ich. Was ist passiert?"

„Nun, das wollte ich eigentlich Sie fragen." Moony holte tief Luft, ehe er fortfuhr. „Miss Brave – auf dem Fußboden im Flur lag ein Buch. Ein altes Buch. Erinnern Sie sich?"

Sie nickte.

„Darin war ein Zauber. - Haben Sie vielleicht …?" Er machte eine Kunstpause und sah sie mit einem dieser Blicke an, die ihre Lehrer früher gern angewandt hatten, um Fehltritte aus ihr herauszukitzeln. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick betreten auf ihre Hände.

Remus neben ihr seufzte laut. „Also doch! Verdammt! Haben Sie ihn denn wenigstens gelesen, Miss Brave?"

„Natürlich! Sonst hätte ich ihn ja nicht anwenden können!"

„Aber haben Sie ihn auch VOLLSTÄNDIG gelesen?"

„Äh … Ich denke schon."

„Auch den Preis für seine Ausführung?"

Verständnislos runzelte sie die Stirn und blickte ihm ratlos ins Gesicht. Sprach er immer in solchen Rätseln? Sie wollte ihm schon sagen, dass sie sicher war, dass es da oben in seinem Hirn sicher furchtbar logisch war, was er da faselte. Aber für sie… Allerdings war hier wohl ein wenige mehr Höflichkeit angebracht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie …", begann sie deshalb langsam.

Im nächsten Moment hatte Remus seinen Zauberstab hervor gezogen und hielt ihn ihr vor die Nase. „Etwas Einfaches, Miss Brave. Ein _‚Wingardium Leviosa' _sollte genügen." Er machte einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Sirius beobachtete diese Szene zunehmend interessiert. Was hatte Moony nur vor?

Das Gleiche schien sich die junge Frau ebenfalls zu fragen, denn sie schenkte ihm einen sehr misstrauischen Blick. „Zweifeln Sie etwa an meinem magischen Talent, Remus? Wenn ja, dann zeig´ ich Ihnen gleich, was ich Alles kann!" fauchte sie angriffslustig. Scheiß auf die Höflichkeit! Das war ja wohl eine Frechheit!

Er deutete allerdings nur ungerührt auf den Becher auf der Nachtkommode.

Evanna stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus, ehe sie den Zauberstab auf den leeren Trinkbecher richtete.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Nichts geschah.

Vannas Stirn runzelte sich erneut, ehe sie es noch einmal versuchte – dieses Mal deutlich drängender: „Wingardium LEVIOSA!"

Wieder nichts.

Vanna schluckte sichtbar, ehe sie Remus wieder ansah. „Was läuft hier?" fragte sie leise.

Moony seufzte wieder und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht.

„Nun, Miss Brave. So wie es aussieht, haben Sie den Zauber NICHT zu Ende gelesen. Indem Sie meinen besten Freund hier wieder belebt haben – wofür ich unbestreitbar dankbar bin, das können Sie mir glauben! Auch wenn er eine echte Nervensäge ist, denn er ist der einzige echte Freund, den ich noch habe … nun ja, was ich sagen will … Sie … haben Ihre Zauberkraft für ihn geopfert."

Er griff hinter sich und zauberte Slytherins Buch hervor. Er blätterte, ehe er die betreffende Seite fand und ihr das Buch hinhielt. Sie griff mit plötzlich zitternden Fingern danach. Die Seite, die er ihr hinhielt, kannte sie nicht. Sie blätterte zurück. Auf der vorherigen Seite konnte sie den Reanimus-Magicus-Zauber erkennen. Mit plötzlich staubtrockenem Mund las sie die letzten Zeilen:

„_Doch bedenk' gut das Wagnis, versuchst Du Dein Glück! _

_Ist es einmal getan, gibt es kein Zurück!_

_Denn nur wahre Liebe kann den Tod bezwingen,_

_kann das Verlorene Dir wieder bringen!_

_Erst wenn Herz und Magie aus freiem Willen gegeben,_

_wird die verlorene Seele wieder leben!"_

Sie sah auf und Remus an, der den Blick ernst erwiderte. Als Sirius tiefer Bariton neben ihr ertönte, zuckte sie heftig zusammen.

„Was soll denn der Quatsch mit ‚nur wahre Liebe kann den Tod besiegen'? Und ‚Wenn Herz und Magie freiwillig gegeben?" fragte er neugierig. Da er seine anfängliche Scheu offensichtlich schnell überwunden hatte, stand er jetzt direkt neben ihr, die Hände nur Zentimeter neben ihr aufgestützt, und lugte über ihre Schulter in das Buch. Eine ungewollte Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen, während sie unfreiwillig feststellte, wie gut er roch. Nach Sandelholz. Und ein wenig wie frische Erde und Wind.

„Weißt Du das wirklich nicht, Padfoot?" fragte Remus mit tadelndem Blick.

Der fragende Blick seines Freundes wandelte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen in ein Unheil verkündendes Blitzen. Er wandte den Kopf und blickte Vanna an, deren Teint sich noch eine Nuance verdunkelte. Höchstens ein paar Zentimeter lagen zwischen ihnen.

„Miss Brave", erklärte er in gespielt tadelndem Tonfall, den sein Grinsen Lügen strafte. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass mein Charme sogar über das Grab hinausgeht."

Mit Hilfe dieses Satzes fand Evanna wieder zu ihrer alten spitzen Zunge zurück. Als ihre Augen wütend funkelten, hob er provozierend eine Augenbraue.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir! Aber als schweigendes Bild, muss ich gestehen, waren Sie deutlich sympathischer!"

„MIAU!" Sirius stieß einen Ton aus, der dem Fauchen einer Katze sehr ähnlich war und trollte sich wieder zurück an die Wand. Remus Mundwinkel zuckte kurz heftig. Etwas, was er verzweifelt hinter einem Hüsteln zu verstecken suchte. Touchè, Miss Brave!

„Soll ich Dir vielleicht ein Glas Wasser her accioen, Moony?" fragte Sirius prompt mit einem Avada Kedavra-Blick.

„Nein, nein, nicht nötig. Es geht schon. Nun, Miss Brave. Um wieder zum Thema zurückzukommen - offenbar hat Sie die Wiederbelebung von Sirius wirklich Ihre Magie gekostet."

Sie vergrub bei seinen Worten mit einem unglücklichen Geräusch beide Hände in den Haaren. „Kann man es rückgängig machen?"

„Nun ja. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das eher bezweifle. Es heißt nicht umsonst _‚Ist es einmal getan, gibt es kein Zurück!_'. Aber", beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen, als ein erneuter gequälter Laut ertönte, „Wir werden natürlich Alles versuchen. Geben Sie mir ein wenig Zeit. Vielleicht …"

Die drei Erwachsenen wurden von einem leisen Klopfen unterbrochen. Die Türklinke bog sich hinab und gab den Blick auf den kleinen Josh frei der, den Daumen im Mund, in das Zimmer lugte. „Remus?" nuschelte er ein wenig undeutlich und warf einen unsicheren Blick auf den immer noch grimmig schauenden Sirius. Allerdings wurde auch dessen Blick weicher, als er den kleinen Mann entdeckte.

„Ja, Josh?" Remus, offenbar froh darüber der angespannten Stimmung wenigstens kurzzeitig entfliehen zu können, eilte zur Tür und hockte sich vor den kleinen Jungen.

„Mama träumt ganz schlimm. Und ich krieg´ sie nicht wach", erklärte dieser mit deutlichen Tränen in der Stimme. Seine Unterlippe zitterte ein bisschen, während er hilfesuchend zu dem Mann vor ihm aufsah. „Und sie weint ganz laut."

„Ich komme sofort und seh´ nach ihr. Keine Sorge. Und Du gehst am Besten zu Ron und Hermine nach unten in die Küche, ja!" Er lächelte den kleinen Jungen an. „Deine Mama wird bestimmt Hunger haben wenn sie wach wird, oder?"

Der Kleine nickte mit großen Augen und verschwand, offenbar hellauf begeistert von der Idee seiner Mama Frühstück machen zu dürfen.

„Ihrer, Mr. Black?" fragte Vanna spitz, als Josh sicher außer Sicht- und Hörweite war.

„Zum Teufel, nein!" polterte Sirius prompt los.

„Ich dachte nur… bei Ihrem _CHARME_!"

Remus machte sich so schnell wie er konnte aus dem Staub. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was ihn erwarten würde…

* * *

_Oh weia, zwischen den Beiden fliegen aber die fetzen... Ob ich das wieder hinbekomme? Lasst mir ´ne Review da, okay? Und ich freu´ mich auf jede Mutmaßung von euch, also raus damit! _


	19. Vollmond am Grimmauldplatz

_Hallöchen! _

_Das Kapitel ist mal wieder eine echte Gemeinschaftsproduktion zwischen Bine und mir, das heißt, hier sollte für jeden etwas dabei sein. Also legt schon mal die Tempos bereit!_

_Bevor es losgeht, gibt es hier die üblichen Hinweise, meine Lieben. Fiction-Ratet M, also nicht lesen, wenn ihr etwas gegen detaillierte Erotik einzuwenden habt, okay? Bin nicht allzu hoch versichert und kollektive Herzinfarkte übersteigen mein Budget! Außerdem soll ich Euch von Bine noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass Ihr doch bitte Eure Mail-Adressen angeben sollt, wenn Ihr Eure Reviews nicht eingeloggt schreibt. Sie beantwortet sie doch so gerne – glücklicherweise, weil mir leider oft die Zeit dazu fehlt – also macht ihr die Freude, ja? Je mehr, desto besser!_

_Und jetzt viel Spaß!_

_Eure RemusBride

* * *

_

**Vollmond am Grimmauldplatz**

Großer Merlin, nur schnell raus hier! Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick von seinem mit stur vorgeschobenem Kinn an der Wand lehnenden Freund zu der mit vor Zorn blitzenden Augen in ihrem Bett hockenden jungen Frau, trat Remus den taktischen Rückzug an, insgeheim bemüht, ihn nicht allzu offensichtlich wie die kopflose Flucht aussehen zu lassen, die er eigentlich war. Wenn die Beiden hier so richtig aneinander gerieten, hatte er nicht die geringste Lust, zwischen ihren fraglos eisenharten Sturköpfen zerquetscht zu werden. Sirius' Zorn brodelte im Augenblock genauso so heiß, wie Evannas Augen gerade kalt blickten. Und gemeinsam gaben sie eine eindeutig explosive Mischung ab, wie sie so versuchten, sich gegenseitig mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

Also – nichts wie weg!

Josh hatte sich inzwischen offenbar doch dagegen entschieden, in die Küche hinunter zu gehen und erwartete ihn draußen vor der Tür, durch deren Spalt gerade noch Vannas spitze Bemerkung Sirius Charme betreffend zu hören war. Remus unterdrückte ein belustigtes Auflachen. Was das Temperament betraf konnte die hübsche Blondine es mit Padfoot offenbar locker aufnehmen! Allein die Vorstellung, wie sie ihm in der nächsten Zeit die Hölle heiß machen würde … Rasch zog er die Tür ganz zu, weil Padfoots Entgegnung womöglich nicht unbedingt für kleine Ohren geeignet sein würde, immerhin hatte der Freund schon früher selten ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen, und lächelte den wartenden Josh freundlich an. Noch immer steckte der Daumen fest zwischen den Lippen des Knirpses und er produzierte leise Lutschgeräusche, während er aus großen, blauen Kinderaugen etwas nervös zu seinem neuen Freund aufsah. Ob Remus wohl sehr böse wäre, weil er lieber doch nicht in der Küche gegangen war? Aber er kannte Ron und Hermine noch nicht so gut. Sie waren zwar wirklich sehr nett, aber er wollte trotzdem viel lieber bei seiner Mommy oder wenigstens bei Remus sein!

Remus erinnerte sich angesichts der ihm vertrauensvoll entgegen gestreckten, nicht ganz sauberen Kinderhand mit einem warmen Gefühl in der Brust an die vergangene Nacht, in der er sich plötzlich in der Küche wieder gefunden hatte, zwischen Kekskrümeln, Milchpfützchen und einer leeren Schokopudding-Verpackung, und einen plötzlich sehr müden kleinen Jungen auf dem Schoß hatte, der irgendwann mitten im Gespräch ganz einfach eingeschlafen war – das schwarze Lockenköpfchen in die Armbeuge des Mannes geschmiegt, der ihn gerade mit reichlich Leckereien gefüttert hatte. In diesem Augenblick hatte er sich unsterblich in dieses niedliche Kind verliebt und er dachte bereits mit leisem Schmerz an den Tag, an dem seine Mutter mit ihm dieses Haus wieder verlassen würde …

Allerdings waren derartige Gedanken wohl müßig. Und außerdem gab es am anderen Ende des Ganges offenbar Einiges zu tun, wie die kummervollen, unruhigen Laute hinter der Tür deutlich verrieten. Das Schluchzen und die verzweifelten, abgehackten Schreie, die sogar im Flur zu hören waren, ließen Remus seine Schritte unwillkürlich beschleunigen, so dass er den Raum vor Josh erreichte, der mit seinen kurzen Beinchen unmöglich Schritt halten konnte. Auf diese Weise würde er ihn wenigstens am Betreten des Zimmers hindern können, falls es sein musste. Die Kehle wurde ihm eng, bei einem besonders schmerzvollen Schrei. Catherine – Miss Spencer – würde doch wohl nicht doch noch eine Frühgeburt erleiden? Und ausgerechnet jetzt waren weder Molly noch Madam Pomfrey im Haus!

Auf das Schlimmste gefasst und zu allem bereit, was in seiner Macht stand, schob er die Tür auf und trat in das abgedunkelte Zimmer. Sein besorgter Blick suchte im Bett zuerst nach verräterischer Feuchtigkeit oder gar Blut, aber davon war glücklicherweise nichts zu sehen.

Catherine Spencer lag noch immer in dem von den Heiltränken hervorgerufenem Schlaf, offenbar nicht in der Lage, von allein daraus zu erwachen, denn sie warf sich unruhig im Bett hin und her. Die Decke war heruntergerutscht und lag jetzt am Boden, so dass ihre langen, schlanken Beine nackt waren. Das ohnehin nicht sehr lange Nachthemd, das Hermine ihr geliehen hatte, war so hoch gerutscht, dass es gerade noch das Nötigste bedeckte. Schweißfeucht lag es über ihrem deutlich gewölbten Leib, so dass er mit bloßem Auge erkennen konnte, wie das Ungeborene sich in ihr bewegte. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Mama schien der Fötus hellwach zu sein. Da war also alles in Ordnung. Na wenigstens etwas. Denn mit Catherine selbst war anscheinend nicht alles in Ordnung. Offenbar träumte sie gerade etwas ganz Furchtbares. Ihren Kopf, an dem die jetzt schweißfeuchten schwarzen Haarsträhnen klebten, warf sie auf dem Kissen unruhig hin und her, ihr bleiches Gesicht war wieder angstverzerrt und die hektischen Augenbewegungen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern deuteten auf einen besonders lebhaften Traum hin. Und diese kurzen, abgehackten Schluchzer, die sie immer wieder hervorstieß, ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie gerade etwas ganz Schreckliches durchlebte.

Josh huschte neben das Bett seiner Mutter, den Daumen noch immer im Mund, und blickte ängstlich zu seinem neuen, erwachsenen Freund auf. „Schie weint", nuschelte er. „Warum weint meine Mommy, Remusch?"

Er hockte sich neben das verängstigte Kind. Einen Augenblick lang erwog er, dem Kleinen den Daumen aus dem Mund zu ziehen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Josh hatte in den letzten Tagen so viel durchgemacht, dass er ihm jedes Fitzelchen Trost von Herzen gönnte. Um das Nuckeln würde die Mutter des Kindes sich schon kümmern, wenn sie wieder auf dem Damm war, sofern das dann überhaupt noch nötig sein würde. „Deine Mommy träumt, Josh", erklärte er leise. „Du hast doch bestimmt auch schon mal etwas geträumt, was dir Angst gemacht hat, oder?"

Ein zaghaftes Nicken, ein kurzes Zögern und dann wurde der Daumen tatsächlich aus dem Mund des Kleinen gezogen. „Da war ein Monster unter meinem Bett", verkündete er, jetzt viel deutlicher sprechend. „Ein ganz Schwarzes. Mit riesengroßen Zähnen."

„Siehst du? Im Moment träumt vielleicht deine Mommy gerade von einem bösen, schwarzen Monster unter _ihrem_ Bett. Ich schlage vor, wir wecken sie auf. Damit sie sieht, dass sie keine Angst mehr haben muss, weil da nämlich gar kein Monster ist. Was meinst du?" Ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln nahm dem kleinen Jungen einen großen Teil seiner Angst. Er nickte rasch.

„Miss Spencer?" Remus rüttelte sanft die Schulter der jungen Frau. „Miss Spencer! Wachen Sie auf! Sie haben einen Alptraum."

Unruhig warf sie sich auf die andere Seite, ohne dass Remus' Weckversuch von Erfolg gekrönt war. Dieser Heiltrank musste wohl ziemlich stark gewesen sein … Verdammt!

„Miss Spencer!", versuchte er es erneut, lauter diesmal, drängender. „Sie müssen aufwachen!"

Wieder keine Reaktion, abgesehen von einem herzzerreißenden Wimmern.

Josh begann zu weinen. „Mommy. Wach auf, Mommy!"

Kurz entschlossen tauchte Remus ein Tuch in die volle Waschschüssel, die auf dem Tisch stand, und wischte der jungen Frau damit sanft über Stirn und Wangen. Da das Wasser bereits seit dem letzten Abend dort stand, war es mittlerweile kalt. Und das zeigte endlich die beabsichtigte Wirkung …

Mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr Catherine aus dem Schlaf und kauerte sich Schutz suchend am Kopfende ihres Bettes zusammen, einen Arm schützend um den gewölbten Leib geschlungen und die andere Hand abwehrend ausgestreckt. „Nein, nicht! Tun Sie meinem kleinen Jungen nicht weh! Ich bitte Sie! Tun Sie ihm nichts …!" Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Remus beruhigende Stimme zu ihr durchdrang, und sie erkannte, dass keine Gefahr mehr für sie und Josh bestand.

Und dann, mit einem erleichterten Aufschluchzen, tat sie etwas, womit Remus nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. Sie schlang den einen Arm um Josh, der auf das Bett geklettert war und sich nun seinerseits schluchzend an seine Mommy klammerte und den anderen um den fremden Mann, dem sie beide ihr Leben verdankten und der noch immer über sie gebeugt dastand und sie besorgt ansah, und brach in Tränen aus.

- - - - -

Es war ein Gefühl, als falle Ginny durch eiskaltes Wasser, als sie mit Harry in die Erinnerung des Denkariums eintauchte. Sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, aber das Atmen wollte ihr nicht wirklich gelingen. Unwillkürlich griff sie Harrys beruhigend warme Hand fester und spürte, wie seine Finger den Druck erwiderten. Es tat gut, in so zu spüren, konnte sie ihn doch nicht wirklich neben sich erkennen. Und dann spürte sie wieder Boden unter ihren Füßen.

Einen Moment lang schwankte sie ein wenig. Es kostete sie wirkliche Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Harry neben ihr schien keine solchen Probleme zu haben. Er schenkte ihr nur ein kleines, beschwichtigendes Lächeln.

„Keine Sorge, Gin. Der Schwindel geht vorbei."

„Wenn Du das sagst." Ginny zog eine kleine Grimasse. „Du bist der Erfahrene bei Denkarium-Erinnerungen."

Zum Glück behielt er Recht, nach mehreren tiefen Atemzügen verschwand das Gefühl der weichen Knie und sie konnte sich endlich auf ihre Umgebung konzentrieren. Sie standen in einem Raum, dessen Wände voller Gemälde hingen. Er kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor. Als sei sie definitiv schon einmal hier gewesen.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte sie übertrieben leise, als dürfe sie nicht hier sein und könne jeden Moment erwischt werden.

„Du musst nicht flüstern. Man kann Dich nicht hören." Sie sah sehr wohl das belustigte Funkeln in seinen Augen. Etwas, was ihren Widerspruchsgeist sofort heraus forderte.

„Machst Du Dich lustig über mich?"

„Nein."

„Warum guckst Du dann so?"

„Weil ich mich an dieses eigenartige Gefühl erinnere. Ich hab´ mir damals fast in die Hosen gemacht."

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse und erst jetzt schien ihm aufzufallen, dass er immer noch ihre Hand hielt. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, dann löste er seine Finger von ihren. Ginny widerstand dem Drang, ihn festzuhalten.

„Das ist Dumbledores Büro", beantwortete er endlich ihre Frage und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch ein Klopfen an der Tür erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Erst jetzt bemerkte Ginny den ein wenig jünger wirkenden Dumbledore hinter dem Schreibtisch, der nun „Herein!" rief.

Sie blinzelte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. Und ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, wie schmerzhaft der Anblick des getöteten Schulleiters erst für Harry sein musste, der ihm doch so viel näher gestanden hatte. Was musste jetzt in ihm vorgehen? Wenigstens konnte sie seinen Schmerz nachher etwas lindern, wenn sie ihm endlich von Sirius Rückkehr berichtete ... Sobald sie hier wieder heraus wären, würde sie im erzählen, dass sein Pate wieder da war. Und dann würden sie zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren ... Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie das Klappen der Tür beinahe überhört hätte.

Ein Mann betrat den Raum. Er musste einmal sehr attraktiv gewesen sein, doch jetzt schien es, als sei er durch ein ausschweifendes Leben oder schwere Schicksalsschläge gezeichnet. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und seine Haut wirkte fahl und wächsern. Sie bemerkte, wie Harry sich neben ihr bei dem Eintreten des Fremden abwehrend versteifte. Sie blickte von ihm, der jetzt ausgesprochen feindselig wirkte, zu dem Mann, der auf Dumbledore zuging und den Schulleiter begrüßte.

„Wer ist das, Harry?" fragte Ginny verwirrt und trat unwillkürlich näher an den Freund heran, weil sie plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl hatte. „Kennst Du ihn?"

„Voldemort."

„WAS?" Sie starrte den Mann, der gegenüber von Dumbledore saß an, als sei er ein Geist. DAS? Das war Voldemort? Der größte Schwarzmagier ihrer Zeit? Dieses Häufchen Elend, das jetzt ein reichlich eigenartiges Gespräch mit dem alten Schulleiter begann? Sie verfolgte das Gespräch mit Neugier und ständig wachsenden Unbehagen. Besonders als die Bemerkung fiel, dass Voldemort – Tom Riddle – vorgehabt hatte, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Allein bei der Vorstellung durchlief sie ein unangenehmer Schauer. Allein der Gedanke, einen solchen Lehrer zu haben…

Harry folgte ebenfalls dieser Unterhaltung, allerdings schien er ziemlich verwirrt.

„Ich kenne diese Erinnerung bereits", murmelte er auf Ginnys fragenden Blick, ehe er einen Schritt auf den Schreibtisch zu machte. „Wieso zeigt er sie mir noch einmal?"

„Worum geht es denn hier?" Ginny war ihm gefolgt und konnte nach ihrer anfänglichen Scheu und ihrer instinktiven Ablehnung einfach nicht anders, als Voldemort näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie beugte sich ein Stückchen vor und betrachtete ihn mit unverhohlener Abscheu.

„Voldemort wollte hier in Hogwarts Lehrer werden. Vermutlich um neue, junge Gefolgsleute für seine Todesser zu rekrutieren. Und er wollte wohl etwas von Gryffindor für einen dieser verdammten Horcruxe."

Überrascht blickte Ginny auf. „Etwas von Gryffindor? Vielleicht das Schwert?" Als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah, beantwortete sie sich selbst die Frage: „Nein, wohl nicht … Aber was hat er sich dann von Gryffindor geholt?"

„Keine Ahnung… Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er es wirklich getan hat. Es waren nur Rückschlüsse und Vermutungen. Weil er sich den Becher von Helga Hufflepuff holte. Und das Medaillon …"

Er sah ein zweites Mal dabei zu, wie sich die beiden Männer nicht grade im Guten trennten. Voldemort stürmte zornig aus dem Raum und ließ Dumbledore mit aneinander gelegten Fingerspitzen nachdenklich zurück. Eigentlich rechnete Harry damit, jetzt wieder zurück zu kehren. Die Erinnerung, die er kannte, was schließlich vorbei.

Doch nichts geschah.

Irritiert sah er sich um. Steckten sie jetzt fest? Hatte Dumbledore vielleicht doch irgendwelche Zauber gewirkt und er hatte es einfach nicht gemerkt?

Zu seiner Überraschung öffnete sich die Tür aber erneut und Voldemort kam zurück. Mit einem widerlichen Grinsen, das Harry unvermeidbar die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ. Er deutete eine fast spöttische Verbeugung an.

„Ich hasse es, so mit Ihnen auseinander zu gehen, Dumbledore", erklärte er mit einem wesentlich deutlicheren Zischeln in der Stimme. „Immerhin sind Sie ein fähiger Mann, wie ich nicht leugnen kann."

Seine fast schon klauenartige Hand erschien aus den Falten seines Umhangs und er hielt sie dem Schulleiter hin, der sie einen Moment bewegungslos betrachtete. Doch dann reichte dieser ihm ebenfalls in einer arglosen Geste die Hand. Alles in Harry drängte es, ihn zu daran zu hindern, ihn von dem dunklen Magier wegzuzerren. Ein Gefühl tief in ihm warnte ihn davor, Dumbledore Voldemort berühren zu lassen. Doch ehe er den Mund geöffnet hatte, hatte Voldemort Dumbledores Hand auch schon ergriffen.

Plötzlich flackerte das Kerzenlicht im Raum und der ehemalige Schulleiter krümmte sich, als hätte ihn ein jäher, unerwarteter Schmerz getroffen. Voldemort grinste, seine Augen geweitet und irr auf den vor Pein stöhnenden Albus Dumbledore gerichtet. Und dann hörte Harry die leise gezischten Worte, die der dunkle Magier in Parsel hervorstieß: „Horcruxia impartis!"

Ein Blitz, gefolgt von einem mächtigen Donner, durchbrach die plötzliche Stille und ließ Ginny heftig zusammenzucken. Dann war es auch schon vorbei. Es dauerte kaum mehr eine Sekunde, ehe Voldemort die Verbindung abbrach und sich kurz an den imaginären Hut tippte. Seine Augen schienen nun noch weniger menschlich.

„Einen guten Tag, Dumbledore." Mit diesen Worten verließ er endgültig den Raum.

Dieses Mal war Harry es, der schwankte, so unvorbereitet traf ihn die Rückkehr in die Realität. Ginny war fast sofort neben ihm und schlang einen Arm um seinen Rücken, um ihn zu stützen.

„Harry, alles okay?"

Er nickte fahrig.

„Was hat dieser Irre gesagt? Ich konnte ihn nicht verstehen."

Harry wandte langsam den Kopf und die Intensität seines Blickes ließ ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken kriechen. Und seine Antwort ließ sie entsetzt aufkeuchen und vertrieb augenblicklich jeden Gedanken an Sirius' Rückkehr aus ihrem Kopf.

„Er hat _ihn_ genommen. Ginny! Dumbledore war einer der Horcruxe!"

- - - - -

Die Gefahr einer Frühgeburt war gebannt und Madam Pomfrey hatte Catherine am Nachmittag endlich erlaubt, für eine Stunde aufzustehen. Eine weise Entscheidung, weil die junge Mutter den Eindruck machte, als würde sie gegen eine strikte Bettruhe ohnehin nur rebellieren. Sie schien ein gewaltiges Problem damit zu haben, tatenlos zwischen den Laken zu liegen, während ihr lebhafter dreijähriger Sohn das Haus erkundete und sich – nun da seine Mommy wach war und er sicher sein konnte, dass es ihr gut ging – mit den anderen Bewohnern des Hauses anfreundete. Immerhin wusste sie ja gar nicht, was er so trieb, wenn er mal wieder aus dem Zimmer stürmte!

Josh hatte inzwischen Bekanntschaft mit Molly Weasley geschlossen, die ihn aber so konsequent bemutterte, dass er irgendwann auch hier die Flucht ergriff. Außerdem hatte er sich mit Ron und Hermine angefreundet, die mit ihm Karten gespielt und gemalt hatten, eine Packung Schokofrösche von Madam Pomfrey geschenkt bekommen und die hüpfenden Leckerbissen bereits deutlich dezimiert und sogar gemeinsam mit Sirius einen großen Kürbiskuchen vertilgt.

Und er hatte von Evanna, die ihrem Zorn nach einem weiteren Wortgefecht mit Sirius in ihrem Zimmer Luft machte, ein paar äußerst deftige Ausdrücke aufgeschnappt, die einen gewissen schwarzhaarigen Bewohner des Hauses betrafen, bevor sie ihn in ihrer Zimmertür bemerkt und ihren Mund mit hochrotem Gesicht wieder zugeklappt hatte. Auch wenn die Erweiterung seines Sprachschatzes um die Vokabeln „arroganter Schweinehund", „überheblicher Mistkerl" und „verfickter Hurensohn" dadurch natürlich nicht wieder rückgängig zu machen war.

Um ganz sicher zu gehen, hatte er die neuen Worte noch ein paar Mal mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn vor sich hingeflüstert, damit er sie auch wirklich nicht wieder vergaß, und war von Sirius prompt dabei ertappt worden. Und er verstand absolut nicht, warum der einen ganz, ganz schlimmen Hustenanfall bekommen hatte und plötzlich etwas furchtbar Wichtiges erledigen musste, als er ihm daraufhin sein Können stolz etwas lauter vorführte.

Josh mochte eigentlich alle Bewohner des Grimmauldplatzes, aber seine absoluten Favoriten waren Sirius – auch wenn der von Zeit zu Zeit in finsteres Grübeln verfiel, was wohl irgendwie mit jemandem namens Harry zusammenhing, und der wegen seines schlimmen Beines auch nicht richtig mit ihm herumtoben konnte – und natürlich Remus, der ihm geduldig eine Frage nach der anderen beantwortete und nie schimpfte, wenn er mal etwas falsch machte. Eigentlich war es schade, dass er ihm die neuen Worte nicht auch vorführen konnte, aber Sirius war der Meinung gewesen, dass das vielleicht keine so gute Idee wäre. Also würde er sie lieber seiner Mommy aufzählen … später. Im Moment ging das nicht, weil Remus ihm nämlich eine Geschichte vorlas. Aus einem großen, bunten Märchenbuch. Und Geschichten liebte er über alles!

So fand Catherine die beiden auch in der Bibliothek vor. Josh hatte es sich auf dem Schoß des großen Mannes gemütlich gemacht und betrachtete aufmerksam die Illustrationen, während Remus' ruhige, tiefe Stimme das Bild einer Prinzessin malte, die so wunderschön war, dass ihre böse Stiefmutter sie aus Eifersucht töten wollte …

Reglos blieb sie in der Tür stehen und sah einen Augenblick auf dieses friedliche Bild. Der Mann, der sie und ihre Kinder vor Folter und Tod gerettet hatte, hatte den braunen Haarschopf mit den vorzeitig ergrauten Strähnen darin über das aufgeschlagene Buch geneigt und las ihrem Josh etwas vor. Nicht schnell und flüchtig wie jemand, der rasch eine etwas lästige Pflicht erledigt, damit er danach seine Ruhe hat, sondern langsam und mit Begeisterung, so als würde er mit seiner Stimme ein Bild malen. Und ihr sonst so hibbeliger, kleiner Junge saß ganz still, lauschte aufmerksam und sein Blick wanderte ständig zwischen dem Buch und dem Gesicht des Vorlesenden hin und her.

„Wie sah die Prinzessin denn aus, Remus?", unterbrach er plötzlich.

„Ganz wunderschön", antwortete Remus Lupin, überhaupt nicht verärgert über die Zwischenfrage und strich dem kleinen Jungen dabei sanft über die Locken. „Mit wundervoll langem schwarzem Haar, weißer Haut und Lippen, so rot wie Blut. Und weil sie so wunderschön war, hieß sie Schneewittchen. Und alle Leute liebten sie, bis auf die böse Stiefmutter natürlich. Die war so eifersüchtig auf Schneewittchens Schönheit, dass sie davon nur noch hässlicher wurde." Er lächelte das schadenfroh kichernde Kind an, das ihm so aufmerksam zuhörte. „Wenn ich es recht bedenke", fügte er leise hinzu, „so war sie bestimmt genauso hübsch wie deine Mommy."

Das konnte Josh sich gut vorstellen. „Meine Mommy ist sogar _sehr_ hübsch!", verkündete er ernsthaft. „Sie ist die Allerschönste überhaupt!"

„Stimmt." Remus nickte dem Jungen mit ernstem Gesicht zu, während in seinem Kopf das Bild der jungen Frau wieder auflebte, wie sie friedlich schlafend in ihrem Bett lag, das lange schwarze Haar über das Kissen ausgebreitet, die Lippen leicht geöffnet… Ihr Duft stieg ihm wieder in die Nase, wie bei den zwei Gelegenheiten, bei denen er sie im Arm gehalten hatte, und er schob diese Erinnerung ganz schnell weit von sich. Was war er, ein sabbernder, pubertierender Teenager? Und dennoch … „Sie ist wirklich ganz wunderschön!"

Catherine wurde das Herz warm, angesichts der Art, wie Remus Lupin und ihr Josh von ihr schwärmten. „Vielen Dank, meine Herren!" Mit einem Lächeln trat sie ganz in den Raum, knickste schelmisch und beugte sich dann über Remus' Schulter, um ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu geben. Als sie Remus vergnügt zuzwinkerte, erschien ein Grübchen auf ihrer Wange. „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt!"

Da war er wieder, dieser himmlische Duft. Nach Frühlingsblumen und warmer Haut … Remus musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht genießerisch die Nase in die Luft zu recken und zu schnuppern. Himmel, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, die Frau ist auf der Flucht, hat ein kleines Kind dabei und ist außerdem hochschwanger! Und er sollte sich verdammt noch mal besser in der Gewalt haben! Was erwartete er denn? Dass eine Frau, die so wunderschön und begehrenswert war wie Catherine Spencer, sich mit einer dunklen Kreatur wie ihm abgab? Dennoch war ihr Lächeln so ansteckend, dass er es unwillkürlich zurückgab.

„Mommy!" Schneewittchen, die böse Königin und die Zwerge waren umgehend vergessen. Josh hüpfte begeistert von Remus' Schoß und schlang die Ärmchen um den runden Bauch seiner Mutter. „Bist du jetzt wieder ganz gesund?", wollte er erwartungsvoll wissen.

„Ich war nicht richtig krank, Schatz", erwiderte Catherine mit einem raschen Blick zu Remus. „Nur sehr, sehr erschöpft. Deshalb hat Madam Pomfrey mir auch einen ganz starken Heiltrank gegeben. Damit ich lange, lange schlafe und mich dabei wieder erhole. Ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen noch ein wenig ausruhen müssen und dann ist alles wieder gut." Sie setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel vor dem Kamin, damit der Knirps auf ihren Schoß klettern konnte, ohne dass sie ihn hochheben musste. In dieser Beziehung waren die Anweisungen der Krankenschwester nämlich eindeutig gewesen: Keine Lasten, kein Bücken. Basta.

„Weil du so schnell rennen musstest, als diese bösen Männer hinter uns her waren, stimmt's?" Der Kleine nickte altklug mit dem Kopf, immerhin hatte Remus ihm das ja schon erklärt. Und dann fügte er in grimmigem Ton, der den von Evanna während ihres Wutausbruchs geradezu perfekt imitierte, hinzu: „Diese verfickten Hurensöhne!"

- - - - -

Noch Stunden später, als Remus sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog, die Tür magisch versiegelte und einen Schallschutzzauber über den Raum legte, staunte er insgeheim darüber, wie schnell das warme, fröhliche Leuchten in Catherine Spencers Augen sich in ein kaltes, zorniges Glitzern verwandeln konnte.

Da er derjenige gewesen war, den sie mit diesem Blick bedacht hatte, hatte er die Verwandlung aus erster Hand mitbekommen.

Dennoch hatte sie nicht mit ihrem Sohn geschimpft, erinnerte er sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das allerdings der ersten Schmerzwelle seiner einsetzenden Transformation zum Opfer fiel. Er krallte seine Hände um die Sessellehne und kämpfte gegen die heiße Qual an, noch immer Catherines ruhiges, freundliches Gesicht vor Augen.

Sie hatte ihm – Remus – zwar diesen absolut vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen, der klarstellte, dass sie _ihn_ für denjenigen hielt, der den Wortschatz ihres Kindes auf diese unangemessene Weise erweitert hatte, und dass er in ihren Augen evolutionstechnisch jetzt nur noch unwesentlich höher als irgendwelche schleimigen Kriechtiere angesiedelt war, aber ihre Stimme war erstaunlich gelassen und liebevoll geblieben, als sie Josh geduldig erklärt hatte, dass er solche bösen Worte nicht benutzen durfte, weil ihn sonst alle für einen ganz schlimmen kleinen Jungen halten würden.

Bis zum Abendessen hatte sie ihn geschnitten. Erst dann hatte Evanna die Angelegenheit richtig gestellt. Sie war einfach auf die junge Mutter zugegangen, hatte sich ihr höflich vorgestellt, von ihrem Missgeschick berichtet – mit einem zornigen Blick in Sirius' Richtung – und um Verzeihung gebeten. Und Catherine hatte keine Sekunde gezögert und der jungen Frau auch keinen Vortrag über das angemessene Verhalten im Beisein eines kleinen Kindes gehalten, sondern nur verständnisvoll gelächelt.

Und dann hatte sie ihm einen Verzeihung heischenden Blick zugeworfen und ihn auf sein Nicken hin mit einem weiteren dieser wunderschönen Lächeln bedacht, die ihm den Atem nahmen …

Sie war eine wirklich tolle Mutter! Und außerdem klug, mutig und die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte …

Die nächste Schmerzattacke ließ ihn unterdrückt aufstöhnen und er begann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen seine Kleidung abzulegen. Warum die Sachen ruinieren? Er faltete sie sorgfältig zusammen und legte sie in den Schrank, aus dem er auch eine alte Wolldecke hervorkramte, die er sich umlegte.

Das metallische Geräusch, mit dem das Türschloss wieder aufsprang, ließ ihn herumwirbeln. Allerdings senkten sich seine Schultern gleich darauf wieder erleichtert, als er Sirius erkannte, der in das Zimmer gehumpelt kam, einen erwartungsvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Vollmond, Moony. Wie in alten Zeiten."

Sein eigenes Grinsen war eher eine Grimasse, weil es mit einer neuerlichen Schmerzwelle zusammenfiel. „Nicht ganz, Padfoot. Wolfsbann ist eine tolle Sache. Und im letzten Jahr ist er sogar noch verbessert worden." Er verbot sich selbst an Snape zu denken, dem dieser Durchbruch zu verdanken war. „Seit ich das neue Zeug habe, rolle ich mich in den Vollmondnächten irgendwo ein und verschlafe die ganze Action. Zumal ich nach der Transformation sowieso nur noch müde bin. Der Jagdinstinkt, der mich ohne den Trank beherrscht hat, fehlt vollkommen. Ich verspreche, ich werde heute Nacht ein braver Hauswolf sein."

Sirius' bellendes Lachen klang nicht besonders fröhlich. Er hatte gehofft, sich ein wenig von seiner ständig wachsenden Sorge um Harry ablenken zu können, aber wenn seine Hilfe hier nicht gebraucht wurde … Mit düsterem Blick dachte er an die Flasche mit Feuerwhisky, die im Salon stand.

Remus, der sich ziemlich genau vorstellen konnte, was in ihm vorging, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Noch etwa zwanzig Minuten bis Mitternacht. Ein wenig Zeit blieb ihm also noch. Ächzend ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen. „Es tut mir so Leid, Sirius. Es ist allein meine Schuld, dass er weg ist. Er war das ganze letzte Jahr nicht mehr der Alte, seit deinem Sturz durch diesen Torbogen. Und als dann auch noch Dumbledore starb … Er war so begeistert, als er diesen Reanimus-Magicus-Zauber entdeckt hatte, weil er hoffte, dich auf diese Weise zurückholen zu können! Und ich habe es ihm ausgeredet. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er das nicht tun dürfe, wenn er Voldemort nicht den Sieg schenken wolle. Dass seine Zauberkraft die einzige Chance wäre, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Ich glaube, in diesen Augenblick hat er mich richtig gehasst, Padfoot. Weil ich ihm klargemacht habe, welche Verantwortung er zu tragen hat. Diese Last ist eindeutig zu schwer für einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen! Sie wäre für jeden zu schwer … Er ist gegangen, weil er diese Horcruxe finden und zerstören will. Weil er diese Aufgabe hinter sich bringen will, um danach endlich leben zu können. Um dich danach zurückholen zu können. Er liebt dich wirklich sehr. Er ist überhaupt nicht auf die Idee gekommen, diesen Zauber für jemand anderen zu verwenden. Nicht für Dumbledore, nicht einmal für James oder Lily. Er wollte nur dich zurück …"

Eine neue Schmerzwelle unterbrach ihn, ließ ihn gequält aufschreien. Sofort war Sirius bei ihm und hielt ihn fest. Die Qual ebbte langsam ab, aber der Schmerz in seiner Seele fraß sich weiter. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er dich nicht zurückholen dürfe", wiederholte Remus leise, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen, als es um etwas sehr Wichtiges für ihn ging. Weil ich als Halbmensch diesen Zauber nicht ausführen konnte. Und weil ich ihm mit meinen Worten jede Hoffnung genommen habe …"

„Du hast richtig gehandelt, Remus, und das weißt du verdammt gut! Sieh dir an, was dieser Zauber Evanna angetan hat! Sie hat ihre Magie verloren. Für das hier!" Abfällig deutete Sirius auf sich selbst. „Für einen humpelnden, nutzlosen Kerl, der nicht mal in der Lage ist, nach seinem Patenkind zu suchen, weil sein verfluchtes Bein ihn einfach nicht trägt! Nein", unterbrach er Remus, bevor dieser überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, „du hast vollkommen richtig gehandelt. Ich weiß das, du weißt es und Harry weiß es auch. Wenigstens hat _er_ noch seine Zauberkraft! Wenigstens ist _er_ Voldemort und seinen Gesellen nicht völlig schutzlos ausgeliefert …"

„Du musst dich nicht verantwortlich fühlen für das, was Evanna getan hat, Sirius", bemerkte Remus leise. „Es war ihre Entscheidung. Sie hat dich nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt …"

„Das hätte sie wohl auch kaum gekonnt, oder? Immerhin war ich ja tot, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken darf!", gab dieser bissig zurück. Dann stieß er einen abgrundtiefen Seufzer aus und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Sie hat einen großen Teil von sich selbst geopfert, um mich zurückzuholen, auch wenn sie es nicht bewusst getan hat. Es spielt keine Rolle, dass sie nicht gewusst hat, dass sie ihre Magie bei der Durchführung dieses Zaubers verlieren würde. Sie hat sie verloren. Dieser Verlust war der Preis für meine Rückkehr. Und nur das allein zählt!"

„Und was willst du jetzt tun? Ins Ministerium apparieren und wieder durch den Bogen springen?" Remus funkelte ihn zornig an. „Davon bekommt sie ihre Zauberkraft nicht zurück!" Er zögerte kurz, bevor er ruhiger hinzufügte: „Das Einzige was Du tun kannst, um sie zukünftig zu schützen, zumindest solange, bis wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, um ihr ihre Magie zurückzugeben, falls es eine solche Möglichkeit überhaupt gibt, wäre, sie unter den Blutschutz der Blacks zu stellen."

Sirius sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verdacht, dass der Wolfsbanntrank ihm auf das Gehirn geschlagen wäre. „Du bist ja irre!"

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Überleg doch mal, Padfoot! Wenn sie unter dem Blutschutz stünde … Oh Gott …" Ächzend fiel er auf die Knie, weil die Transformation sich nun mit rasender Schnelligkeit zu vollziehen begann. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich, so als würde sein Körper innerlich verbrennen, während seine Glieder sich streckten und verformten und das Fell aus seiner Haut hervorbrach. Was immer er noch hatte sagen wollen, es verklang in einem lang gezogenen, schmerzerfüllten Heulen.

Sirius blieb lange genug bei ihm, um sicherzugehen, dass Moony sich nach der entsetzlich anstrengenden Transformation tatsächlich auf seinem Bett zusammenrollte und einschlief. Erst dann verließ er das Zimmer und versiegelte wieder sorgfältig die Tür, in Gedanken noch immer bei dem ungeheuerlichen Vorschlag, den sein Freund ihm eben gemacht hatte.

Er sollte Evanna Brave unter den Blutschutz der Blacks stellen. Klar. Prima Idee. Geradezu genial! Sie würde sicher hellauf begeistert sein bei dem Gedanken, ihn zu heiraten! Bevor sie ihm ins Gesicht lachen und ihn fragen würde, ob sein Sturz durch diesen Torbogen sich irgendwie auf seine Gehirntätigkeit ausgewirkt hatte!

Kopfschüttelnd ging er hinüber in den Salon. Der Schlaf war ihm ferner denn je, also würde er der Natur etwas nachhelfen müssen. Er schenkte sich ein Glas fast randvoll und prostete damit spöttisch der hellen Stelle an der Wand zu, an der bis vor kurzem noch der Wandteppich mit dem Familienstammbaum darauf gehangen hatte. Jetzt waren hier nur noch die kleinen Brandstellen zu erkennen, mit denen seine Mutter ihn und andere missliebige Familienangehörige aus dem Teppich ausgelöscht hatte. Was die alte Sabberhexe wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass jetzt nur noch diejenigen an der Wand verewigt waren, die sie hatte tilgen wollen?

Dieser Gedanke war vergnüglich genug, um das Glas gleich noch einmal zu füllen.

- - - - -

Er konnte sie riechen, noch bevor sie sein Zimmer überhaupt betreten hatte. Dieser betörende Duft nach Frühlingsblumen und warmer Frauenhaut war einfach unverkennbar und Erregung ergriff ihn und ließ ihn erwartungsvoll erzittern. Himmel, wie gern wollte er sie spüren, sie schmecken, ihre warme, glatte Haut an seiner fühlen …

Dann stand sie plötzlich vor ihm, in diesem kurzen Nachthemd, das ihr nur bis zur Hälfte der Oberschenkel reichte und ihre langen, schlanken Beine so wunderschön zur Geltung brachte. Das lange, schwarze Haar fiel ihr in Wellen über Schultern und Rücken und der sehnsüchtige Blick dieser exotischen Mandelaugen raubte ihm schier den Atem.

Sie war zu ihm gekommen!

Die Hände, die er unwillkürlich nach ihr ausstreckte, waren menschlich, aber der Wolf in ihn war genauso präsent wie der Mann. Er witterte sie, roch sie, _wollte_ sie mit einer Inbrunst, mit der er noch nie etwas gewollt hatte.

Sie zögerte nicht, sich in seine Arme zu schmiegen, ihre Hände wühlten sich in sein Haar, so wie seine Zunge sich in ihren Mund wühlte und sie kostete, schmeckte, mehr verlangte. Mehr. Immer mehr. Es würde nie genug sein.

Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken und pressten sie noch fester an seinen vor Erregung harten Körper. Er schob die Finger in ihr Haar und bog ihren Kopf zurück, um ihren Hals für seinen Mund freizulegen. Willig gab sie ihm nach, so dass er mit den Lippen und der Zunge dem Puls nachspüren konnte, der unter der zarten Haut so heftig zu spüren war.

Der Wolf in ihn roch ihre Sehnsucht und wollte am liebsten vor Freude den Mond anheulen. Es würde geschehen! Noch in dieser Nacht!

Seine freie Hand streichelte sie, über ihre Wange hinab zu ihrer Kehle und dann tiefer, bis zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste, die das dünne Material des Nachthemdes verdeckte. Sein Blick verband sich mit ihrem, suchte ihre Zustimmung, als er auch die andere Hand an die Spitzen gesäumte Stoffkante legte und er spürte wie ihr Atem sich beschleunigte.

Mit einem einzigen Ruck zerriss er das dünne Gewebe.

Sie ließ die kümmerlichen Reste des Nachthemdes an ihren Armen herab und zu Boden gleiten. Und dann stand sie nackt vor ihm, ein erwartungsvolles Funkeln in den Augen, während er ihren Anblick in sich aufnahm. Hohe, feste Brüste wölbten sich ihm entgegen, die Brustwarzen - voll und aufgerichtet - schienen um seine Berührung geradezu zu betteln. Und unter diesen köstlichen Brüsten wölbte sich ihr Leib, geschwollen von dem Kind das sie erwartete …

„Stört es dich?"

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf und legte die Hand auf die straffe warme Haut unter der das Baby sich bewegte, als wolle er ihn begrüßen. Sacht strich er über die kleine Vorwölbung, die ein winziges Ärmchen oder Beinchen verursacht hatte, bevor er sich auf die Knie herabließ und ihren Leib küsste – den runden Bauch, ihren flachen Nabel, in den er neckend mit der Zunge eintauchte und dann tiefer, immer tiefer, in dem beinahe verzweifelten Bedürfnis, sie zu schmecken, alles von ihr, bis sie die Hände in sein Haar krallte und ihre Lust laut heraus schrie.

Er fing sie auf, als ihre Knie einknickten, und trug sie zum Bett hinüber, wo er sie auf die weiche Matratze gleiten ließ. Ihre Hände zerrten beinahe hektisch an der Wolldecke, die noch immer um seinen Körper geschlungen war, und lösten sie, bevor sie sie achtlos zur Seite warf. Sie verschlang die Hände in seinem Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter in einen wilden ungestümen Kuss hinein. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich auf seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge selbst schmecken konnte, schien ihre Erregung noch zu steigern.

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung vertauschte sie ihre Positionen. Aus brennenden Augen beobachtete er, wie sie sich über ihn beugte, ihr langes, schwarzes Harr hinter ihr Ohr strich und seine Lippen erneut mit ihrem Mund verschloss. In ihrem Kuss lag etwas Drängendes, Bestimmendes und er begriff, dass sie jetzt die Führung übernehmen wollte.

Er hatte nichts dagegen.

In die Kissen zurückgelehnt genoss er ihre Berührungen. Ihre Finger strichen über seine Haut und brachten sie zum Glühen, ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge entfachten das Feuer noch mehr und er konnte nicht mehr still liegen. Hilflos wand er sich unter ihren Zärtlichkeiten, sein Atem kam in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen, während sie an seinem Körper hinab glitt und seine Erregung ins Unermessliche steigerte. Und dann fühlte er ihren heißen, gierigen Mund, der sich um seine Erektion schloss, und stöhnte laut auf. Seine Finger krallten sich in ihr Haar und der Wolf in ihm knurrte vor Behagen.

Sie brachte ihn bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt, ließ dann von ihm ab und blickte aus funkelnden Augen zu ihm auf. „Nimm mich! Nimm mich richtig!"

Er richtete sich auf und drehte sie so, dass sie vor ihn hockte und sich selbst in dem halbblinden Spiegel an der Wand sehen konnte. Ein kurzer Griff auf den Nachttisch, ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und einige Kerzen flammten auf und tauchten den dunklen Raum in sanftes Licht. „Sieh hin!", raunte er an ihrem Ohr, während seine Hände sich um ihre Büste schlossen und an ihren Brustwarzen zupften. „Kannst du uns sehen? Kannst du sehen, wie sehr ich dich will?"

Atemlos nickte sie und hob sich etwas an, so dass er von hinten in sie eindringen konnte. Langsam, fast spielerisch begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen, während seine Finger weiter ihre Brüste reizten und seine Lippen sich an ihrem Hals festsaugten. Und dann glitt seine eine Hand nach unten, zwischen ihre gespreizten Schenkel und fand den kleinen Knoten, in dem ihre Lust sich konzentrierte.

Sie keuchte auf und ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller, drängender. Ihr Kopf fiel in den Nacken, aber dennoch hielt sie die Augen weiterhin geöffnet und wandte nicht ein einziges Mal den Blick von dem Spiegel ab. Zu erregend war der Anblick ihrer miteinander verbundenen Leiber und der wilden Lust, die sich auf ihren Gesichtern widerspiegelte.

Und dann war es soweit. Mit einem befreiten Aufschrei erreichte sie den Höhepunkt.

Seine Hände glitten zu ihrer Taille hinab, umschlossen sie und er beschleunigte noch einmal sein Tempo. Mit schnellen harten Stößen nahm er sie jetzt und spürte gleich darauf, wie ihre inneren Muskeln sich ein zweites Mal um ihn zusammenzogen und sie erzitterte mit einem Laut, der fast einem Schnurren glich. Der Wolf ihn ihm heulte triumphierend auf, genau in dem Moment, in dem sie nochmals aufschrie. Dieser letzte Reiz riss auch ihn in den Abgrund, weiße Blitze gleißten hinter seinen Augenlidern, sein Körper erschauerte …

Mit einem dumpfen Ausruf riss er die Augen auf und fuhr im Bett hoch. Dämmerlicht flutete durch das Fenster und Remus betrachtete noch immer keuchend sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Blass und übernächtigt sah er aus, alle seine Glieder schmerzten nach der Tortur der letzten Nacht.

Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen ließ er sich in die Kissen zurückfallen und schloss die Augen. Sofort tauchten wieder die Bilder des Traumes vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er stöhnte erneut, wenn auch diesmal nicht vor Schmerz, jedenfalls keinem körperlichen.

Bei Merlin, er hatte da ein gewaltiges Problem!


	20. Perfektes Timing ?

_**A/N: **Hallo, ihr Lieben! EEEENTSCHLDIGT! Aber ganz viele werdende Mamis haben sich zusammen getan und beschlossen, mir so richtig die Hölle heiß zu machen. Ich arbeite momentan wie ein Pferd. Aber trotzdem habe ich euch natürlich nicht vergessen, daher kommt jetzt ein neues Kapitel. Ginny rückt endlich mit der Sprache raus - aber ob es so in eurem Sinne war... °GRINS!° Viel Spaß beim Lesen! und lasst mir bitte eine Review da, ja? Eingeloggt oder mit Mail-Adresse. Dann antworte ich nämlich jedem!**  
**_

**Perfektes Timing (?)**

Ginny konnte sich später nicht mehr recht daran erinnern, was in der vergangenen Stunde alles passiert war. Es war viel zu schnell gegangen. Und sie hatte es schon wieder nicht geschafft, Harry von Sirius zu erzählen. So langsam bekam sie wirklich das Gefühl, als sei das Schicksal persönlich dagegen, ihm diese Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.

Harry war nach ihrem Ausflug in Dumbledores ehemaligem Denkarium völlig verwandelt gewesen. Er hatte nach dieser dünnen Erklärung, dass ihr ehemaliger Professor eines dieser wahnsinnigen Horcruxe gewesen sei, wortlos ihre Hand geschnappt und sie hinter sich hergezogen. Zurück zum Büro von Professor McGonnagal. Dort hatte er in immensem Tempo der ehemaligen Hauslehrerin von seiner Vermutung erzählt, die ihn daraufhin nur mit großen Augen angesehen hatte und ihm erklärte, dass sie nicht wisse, ob die Möglichkeit bestand, einen Menschen in ein Horcrux zu verwandeln. Außerdem hatte sie zu bedenken gegeben, das Voldemort doch niemals sein eigenes Horcrux töten würde.

Ein durchaus logischer Gedanke, wie Ginny insgeheim fand. Sie wagte allerdings bei dem entschlossenen Funkeln in den grünen Augen Harrys keinen Einwand zu erheben. Nicht einmal Voldemort wäre in seinem Größenwahn so überheblich seinen Intimfeind persönlich in einen Seelenschnipsel zu verwandeln – und ihn dann einfach hinrichten zu lassen! Aber sie und Harry hatten es GESEHEN! Und sie traute ihm durchaus zu, den Parsel-Satz zu verstehen.

Vielleicht … vielleicht hatte Dumbledore nur als Aufbewahrung gedient? Ein reichlich eigenartiger Gedanke - aber immer noch verständlicher, als dass der dunkelste Magier ihrer Zeit sich selbst zerstörte. Genau, so musste es sein! Warum hatte sie nur so lange gebraucht, um es zu begreifen? Harry jedenfalls schien diesen Gedanken schon länger zu hegen, was wohl seine Ungeduld erklärte. Was hatte er jetzt vor? Wollte er sich sofort auf die Suche nach dem Horkrux machen, der sich ja nun, seit Professor Dumbledores Tod, woanders befinden musste?

McGonnagal hatte ihnen angeboten, ein paar Ordensmitglieder zu kontaktieren und mit ihnen zusammen eine Recherche über Horcruxe zu beginnen. Er hatte nur genickt.

„Tun Sie das, Professor. Aber so lange werde ich nicht warten. Hatte Professor Dumbledore auch noch einen anderen Wohnsitz als Hogwarts?"

„Nun … ähm … meines Wissens nach hatte Albus ein kleines Cottage. In der Nähe von Calwell. Warum fragen Sie?"

„Sie werden den Orden zusammentrommeln. Remus Lupin finden Sie am Grimmauldplatz, ebenso wie einen eventuellen Neuzugang."

Bei dieser Bezeichnung wurde Ginny aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sirius! Oh verdammt. „Harry, ich muss …"

„Wir müssen Alles über Horcruxe wissen", fuhr er ohne ihr Beachtung zu schenken fort. „Benutzen Sie am Besten auf die Bibliothek der Bl… meine Bibliothek. Und wir", er warf dem jungen Mädchen neben sich einen kurzen Blick zu, „suchen derzeit nach dem Horcrux. In Dumbledores Haus fangen wir an."

Ginny, die erneut den Mund geöffnet hatte, um ihm von Sirius zu berichten, sah ihn überrascht von der Seite an. Mit seinem entschiedenen ‚wir' hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Doch letztendlich nickte sie nur. Natürlich würde sie ihn begleiten!

„Mister Potter, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute …"

„Ich nehme Ihren Einwand zur Kenntnis, Ma'am. Aber Sie sind nicht länger meine Hauslehrerin – und ich kein Kind mehr."

„Aber…."

„Viel Glück." Mit diesen Worten rauschte Harry aus dem Raum, das mittlerweile geleerte Denkarium unter den Arm geklemmt. Minerva starrte ihm einen Moment lang ein wenig entrüstet nach – ehe sich ein winziges stolzes Funkeln in ihre Augen schlich.

„Passen Sie gut auf ihn auf, Miss Weasley", erklärte sie dann, an Ginny gewandt. „Wir wissen alle nur zu gut, wie … hitzköpfig er manchmal sein kann."

Die ehemalige Schülerin nickte nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln, ehe sie sich umwandte und Harry nachlief.

Jetzt rannte sie also neben Harry her – der offenbar nicht viel davon hielt, seinen Schritt etwas zu mäßigen und ihr damit die Chance zu geben, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Was hast Du denn jetzt vor?" fragte sie leise keuchend – der Kerl war immerhin einen ganzen Kopf größer und hatte auch längere Beine. Wenn er einen Schritt tat, musste sie mindestens 1 ½ tun.

„Das hab´ ich doch schon gesagt."

„Aber wie willst Du denn nach Calwell kommen? Laufen?"

„Nein. Ein alter Freund wird uns helfen."

In der Ferne konnte Ginny die dunklen Umrisse von Hagrids Hütte erkennen. Was wollte er denn dort?

Harry übergab Ginny wortlos das Denkarium, ohne großartig darauf zu achten, dass sie unter dem Gewicht des Steinbassins leicht strauchelte. Ein Gentleman war er schon mal nicht. Ginny fletschte hinter seinem Rücken die Zähne und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, ehe sie das Denkarium mühsam in einen Arm verlagerte und ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang fingerte.

„Minimateus!" murmelte sie mit einem weiteren vernichtenden Blick auf Harrys Rücken, der grade sein Klopfen an Hagrids Tür wiederholte. Vielleicht sollte sie den Verkleinerungszauber bei einem bestimmten Körperteils dieses Holzkopfes auch mal ausprobieren …

Wenn das mal kein guter Gedanke war! Sie grinste boshaft. Obwohl … schnitt sie sich damit nicht ins eigene Fleisch? Immerhin plante sie mit diesem Körperteil … nun ja … anderes …

Froh, dass er sie nicht ansah, stopfte sie das minimierte Denkarium in ihre Umhangtasche – nicht, ohne ihren Blick kurz über seine Kehrseite wandern zu lassen. Man konnte eben an jeder Situation etwas Gutes finden. Und wenn es „nur" ein Knackpo war.

Erst beim dritten Klopfen regte sich etwas innerhalb der Hütte. Als sich die Tür mit einem Ruck plötzlich öffnete, sah sich Harry Hagrids Armbrust gegenüber, die er direkt auf seine Blitznarbe gerichtet hielt.

„Ihr werdet ihn nich´ bekommen un´ ihn in einen eurer komischen Käfige stopfen, ihr …", polterte Hagrid wütend, ehe er Harry vor sich endlich erkannte.

„Harry? Wo kommst denn Du jetz´ her?"

„Hallo Hagrid."

„Mensch, komm´ rein! Und Ginny is´ auch da? Wieso treibt ihr beide euch denn zu so nachtschlafender Zeit hier herum. Wenn Dumbledore …" Bei der Erwähnung des Namens glitzerten Hagrids schwarze Käferaugen plötzlich verdächtig und er wischte sich mit seiner riesigen Pranke fahrig über das haarige Gesicht. „Hätte das nich´ gewollt. Zu gefährlich."

Der Halbriese trat zur Seite und die beiden Teenager schlüpften an ihm vorbei in die Hütte. Fang, der Saurüde, bekam sich kaum ein vor Freude.

„Was macht ihr denn nu´ hier?" wiederholte Hagrid seine anfängliche Frage, sich in sein riesiges, gepunktetes Taschentuch schnäuzend.

Harry hatte sich an dem Tisch mitten im Raum niedergelassen und sah zu Hagrid auf. Er musste dafür den Kopf gehörig in den Nacken legen. „Wen werden sie nicht kriegen, Hagrid?"

„Ach, nich´ so wichtig. So´n paar Ministeriumsleute wollten mir Federflügel wegnehmen."

„Seidenschnabel? Warum?"

„Hogwarts is´ geschlossen un´ die sin´ der Meinung, dass die Tiere nun in Zoos sollen, anstatt hier frei rumzulaufen. Als ob sie gefährlich wären." Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig vor lauter Empörung.

Ginny und Harry tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Normalerweise ließ sich über Hagrids „nicht gefährliche" Lieblinge streiten – aber bei Seidenschnabel traf dies´ wohl zu …

„Sie ham gedroht, sie kämen mit ein paar Auroren wieder un´ würden ihn wenn nötig mit Gewalt mitnehmen. Aber das lass ich nich´ zu! Vorher geh´ ich nach Askaban!"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Hagrid. Wir haben eine andere Lösung." Auf den fragenden Blick, der dieser Ankündigung folgte, fügte Harry hinzu: „Na ja… vielleicht können wir Dir helfen! Wir müssen nach Calwell. Und wenn Du möchtest, dann nehmen wir Schnäbelchen mit. Er könnte wieder im Grimmauldplatz wohnen, bis wir … gewonnen haben."

Der Wildhüter Hogwarts ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, der unheilvoll unter seinem Gewicht knackte. „Glaube langsam nich´ mehr dran, Harry. Jetz´, wo Dumbledore fort ist …"

Harry sah ihn mit einem so durchdringenden Blick an, dass Hagrid darunter fast zu schrumpfen schien.

„Grade deshalb!" erklärte er im leisen, bestimmten Ton. Er war Ginny noch nie so autoritär erschienen. Wie der geborene Anführer…

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, ehe Hagrid endlich die Schultern straffte und aufstand. „Hast Recht, Harry! Für Dumbledore! Ich bring´ euch zu Schnäbelchen! Er freut sich bestimmt, euch zu sehen!"

* * *

„Lord Voldemort kann von mir aus zur Hölle fahren!"

Fassungsloses Schweigen antwortete auf diesen zornigen Ausbruch, lediglich unterbrochen vom Zerschellen eines kristallenen Cognac-Schwenkers, der der älteren Frau auf dem Diwan vor Schreck aus den plötzlich kraftlosen Fingern gerutscht war und dessen nun verschütteter Inhalt eine Wolke betäubenden Alkoholdunstes durch den Raum wehen ließ.

Rica hob entschlossen das Kinn und starrte Mutter und Bruder unnachgiebig in die schockierten Gesichter. Den schmerzhaften Stich, den beider Reaktion ihr versetzt hatte, als sie sie um Hilfe gegen die Pläne des Dunklen Lords gebeten hatte, ignorierte sie, auch wenn sich ihr die Kehle zusammenschnürte. Warum sollten diese Leute, die sie kaum kannte, nachdem sie fast ihre gesamte Kindheit und Jugend in Spanien verbracht hatte, sich darum scheren, was sie wollte? Gewiss, sie waren die einzigen Mitglieder ihrer Familie, die noch am Leben waren, aber nachdem sie schon als kleines Kind zu den Verwandten väterlicherseits abgeschoben worden war – einfach weil sich bei ihrer Geburt der Wunsch ihres Vaters nach einem zweiten Sohn nicht erfüllt hatte – konnte sie ja wohl kaum davon ausgehen, dass sie für sie von irgendeinem Interesse wäre. Und wenn sie nicht unglücklicherweise die Schönheit ihrer Großmutter geerbt hätte, wäre ihr vermutlich ein ruhiges und friedliches Leben in Spanien vergönnt gewesen, weil diese Menschen hier sich auch weiterhin nicht für sie interessiert hätten...

Tatsache aber war, dass sie sich in den letzten Jahren zu einer atemberaubenden Schönheit entwickelt hatte mit ihrem fast taillenlangen, dunkelroten Haar und den leuchtend grünen, etwas schräg gestellten Augen, die ihrem Gesicht etwas Katzenhaftes gaben, das gut zu der Geschmeidigkeit ihres Körpers und der unbewussten Eleganz ihrer Bewegungen passte. In Spanien, dem Land, das sie noch immer heimlich als ihr Zuhause betrachtete, war sie eine der am meisten umworbenen jungen Hexen gewesen. Die Männer hatten ihr zu Füßen gelegen. Ein glückliches Leben hatte ihr bevorgestanden, mit einem Mann, den sie sich selbst erwählen würde und etlichen Kindern. Sie hätte Alles haben können, was sie sich je erträumt hatte. Vor allem eines, woran es in der Ehe ihrer Eltern immer gemangelt hatte – Liebe.

Das hatte sich allerdings an dem Tag geändert, an dem ihr Bruder auf die unglückselige Idee gekommen war, aus der Schönheit, zu der sie sich entwickelt hatte, Kapital zu schlagen, und sie dem Dunklen Lord als Zeichen seiner und ihrer gemeinsamen Mutter Treue verpfändet hatte, um damit das Versagen des Vaters zu sühnen, der in Askaban saß. Sie, seine jüngere Schwester! Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut! Und jetzt sollte sie im Gegenzug für die bedingungslose Gefolgschaft eines gewalttätigen Werwolfsrudels an dessen Anführer verschachert werden. Ausgerechnet an Fenrir Greyback, dieses hässliche, kaltblütige Monster! Sie hatte sogar in Spanien von seinen furchtbaren Gräueltaten gehört. Er stand in dem Ruf, kleine Kinder zu bevorzugen, wenn es um die Wahl seiner Opfer ging. Allein die Vorstellung, eine solche Bestie heiraten zu müssen …

„Ricarda Maria Rabastan! Ich verbitte mir diesen impertinenten Ton!" Die ältere Frau hatte endlich ihren Schock überwunden, sich auf dem Diwan hoch aufgerichtet und betrachtete die aufsässige Tochter jetzt aus kalt glitzernden, blauen Augen unter geraden, schwarzen Brauen. „Du wirst tun, was die Familienehre dir gebietet! Hast du mich verstanden? Dein Bruder hat unserem Herrn die Vormundschaft über dich abgetreten, was sein Recht als Familienoberhaupt ist. Und dieser hat eine wahrhaft großartige Partie für dich geplant, immerhin ist Fenrir Greyback schon seit vielen Jahren ein getreuer Anhänger des Lords und sein Vermögen, das er in dieser Zeit angehäuft hat, ist beträchtlich!"

„Mein Bruder hat keine Vormundschaft über mich, die er hätte abtreten können! Ich bin schon seit Jahren volljährig!"

„Er ist dennoch das Familienoberhaupt und du schuldest ihm solange Respekt und Gehorsam, bis du in den Haushalt deines zukünftigen Ehemannes wechselst! Eines sehr reichen Mannes, wie ich noch einmal betonen möchte, mit einer Menge Einfluss, der unserer Familie nur nützen kann."

„Von mir aus könnte er der König von England sein! Ich werde ihn dennoch nicht heiraten!"

„Du wirst tun, was dir befohlen wird", schaltete sich jetzt der jüngere Mann mit schwerer Stimme in die Diskussion ein, der in einem tiefen Sessel vor dem Kamin saß. Neben ihm stand ein großer Krug mit Bier, dem er schon jetzt, am frühen Nachmittag, recht fleißig zugesprochen haben musste, denn seine Worte klangen verschliffen und undeutlich und auf seinem grob geschnittenen Gesicht hatte sich eine ziemlich unvorteilhafte, fleckige Röte ausgebreitet. Rica war sich absolut sicher, dass er sich nicht mehr problemlos würde erheben können, weshalb sie sich nicht einmal den Anschein demütigen Gehorsams gab, immerhin hatte sie seine Trinkgewohnheiten in den letzten Tagen genauestens studieren können. Das Schlimmste, was ihr passieren konnte, war, dass er sie im Suff grün und blau prügelte und dabei bleibende Spuren hinterließ. Na und? Vielleicht würde dieser Greyback dann ja einen Blick auf sie werfen und beschließen, dass er sie doch lieber nicht zur Frau haben wollte!

Ihre Augen schleuderten eisiggrüne Blitze, als sie ihn kalt ansah. Dennoch hob sie die Stimme nicht, sie würde sich bestimmt nicht die Blöße geben, hier hysterisch herumzuschreien und ihm dadurch zu zeigen, welche Angst sie vor dieser Ehe hatte! „Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter, lieber Bruder! Heutzutage hat eine Frau – sogar eine Hexe – das verbriefte Recht, selbst zu entscheiden, welchen Mann sie heiratet."

„Du hast nur die Rechte, die Lord Voldemort dir gewährt – genau wie wir alle!" Emiliano Rabastan warf seiner Schwester einen zornigen Blick zu, bevor er mit einer fahrigen Bewegung, die einen guten Teil des Bieres überschwappen ließ, den Bierkrug an den Mund hob und einen weiteren kräftigen Zug nahm. Vielleicht würde er sich ja zu Tode trinken, überlegte Rica voller Verachtung, bevor sein dunkler Herr irgendwann auf die Idee kam, ihn mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch zu belegen.

„Diese ganze Unterhaltung ist doch müßig", ließ Isabella sich von ihrem Platz auf dem Diwan vernehmen. Sie hatte sich endgültig aufgesetzt und beobachtete mit Argusaugen die Hauselfe, welche gerade die Scherben des Cognac-Glases auflas und mit Elfenmagie den aufsteigenden Alkoholdunst beseitigte. „Zum Teufel, beeil dich, Tokky!", keifte sie. „Oder soll sich der Gestank im ganzen Haus verbreiten?" Diese Worte wurden von einem ärgerlichen Fußtritt begleitet, der das kleine Wesen durch den halben Raum schleuderte.

„Ach und wieso?", fragte Rica und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter von der verschüchterten Elfe ab, welche ihre Bemühungen mit ängstlichem Blick und nervös zuckenden Ohren verdoppelte. „Ich denke, dass ihr mir wenigstens eine Erklärung dafür schuldet, warum ich plötzlich diejenige bin, die auf einmal die Ehre einer Familie hochhalten soll, die sich seit meinem dritten Lebensjahr nicht mehr um mich gekümmert, sondern zu Verwandten abgeschoben hat!"

„Du unverschämtes Gör!" Isabella sprang auf die Füße und trat einen raschen Schritt auf ihre Tochter zu, ihre Hand landete klatschend auf deren rechter Wange. „Du wagst es, in diesem Ton mit mir zu reden?"

„Ich wage es, _Mutter_. Ich wage es!" Die sarkastische Betonung auf der Anrede war so deutlich, dass die Empfängerin vor Wut dunkelrot anlief. „Sag mir doch mal Eines, warum sollte ich nach eurem Willen handeln, wo ihr euch doch nicht im Geringsten um mich gekümmert habt, solange ihr kein Kapital aus mir schlagen konntet?"

„Das werde ich dir sagen, du störrisches Biest! Weil dir gar keine Wahl bleibt!" Isabella hatte plötzlich den Zauberstab erhoben. „Imperio!"

Rica erstarrte, einen Sekundenbruchteil wallten Entsetzen und Panik in ihr auf angesichts dieser Wendung, die aber sogleich von alles überdeckender Gleichgültigkeit verdrängt wurde. Vage wurde ihr bewusst, dass Emiliano sich in seinem Sessel vor Lachen ausschütten wollte, aber warum das so war, interessierte sie nicht wirklich. Etwas ratlos stand sie da, weil ihr plötzlich nicht mehr einfiel, warum sie hier im Salon war. Da war etwas gewesen, etwas Wichtiges, Angsteinflößendes …

„Geh hinauf in dein Zimmer und komme erst wieder herunter, wenn ich dich rufen lasse!"

War das die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die da in ihrem Kopf sprach? Es musste wohl so sein, da deren Lippen sich bewegten … Andererseits, war es nicht egal? Sie war so froh, dass jemand ihr sagte, was sie tun sollte, weil es ihr von allein einfach nicht einfallen wollte.

Gehorsam nickte Rica mit dem Kopf und wendete sich der Tür zu. Der Stoff ihres Umhangs streifte Tokky, die immer noch mit dem Schrubben des Teppichs beschäftigt war. Dass die Hauselfe den Kopf hob und ihr mit einer Mischung aus Nachdenklichkeit und Furcht hinterher sah, bemerkte sie nicht.

Und wenn sie es bemerkt hätte, wäre es ihr gleichgültig gewesen.

* * *

Der Hyppogreif war ein wirklich imposantes Tier. Ginny hatte bisher nur in Rons wilden, manchmal recht haarsträubenden Erzählungen von ihm gehört. Sie hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass er bei dessen Größe nicht übertrieben hatte. Seidenschnabel stand mit königlich erhobenem Haupt hinter Hagrids Haus, den messerscharfen Schnabel etwas mehr erhoben als der Rest des Kopfes. So wirkte er fast ein wenig überheblich - wie Snape.

Während Harry und der Wildhüter miteinander sprachen, konnte Ginny den Blick von dem stolzen, wunderschönen Fabeltier nicht abwenden. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, machte sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Hagrids warnender Ruf blieb unbeachtet, ebenso wie Harrys „Gin, nicht!". Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie wollte ihn schließlich nur streicheln!

Seidenschnabel hob den Kopf noch ein Stückchen mehr, sein Schnabel blitzte Unheil verkündend in der aufgehenden Sonne. Er schien kurz davor, zum Angriff überzugehen. Doch Ginny tat instinktiv das Richtige: ohne zu zögern machte sie einen tiefen Knicks.

Harry und Hagrid hielten beide die Luft an. Seidenschnabel schien zu zögern, zu überlegen, ob er diesen Demutsbeweis akzeptieren sollte. Und als er den Kopf senkte, hatte Harry schon seinen Zauberstab gepackt und war bereit, den Hyppogreif aufzuhalten – wenn nötig mit Gewalt. Doch Hagrid hielt seinen Arm fest und ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich in dem drahtigen Haar seines Bartes aus.

„Schnäbelchen mag sie!" verkündete er leise, aber im Brustton der Überzeugung. Harry war sich da nicht so sicher. Sein scharfer Schnabel war so gefährlich nah über Ginnys Hals…

Ihr leises Kichern traf ihn unerwartet. Seidenschnabel hatte die weiche, fedrige Wange tief in ihren Nacken vergraben und stieß diesen lauten, gurrenden Ton aus, den er schon von ihm kannte. Hagrid hatte offenbar Recht. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ er seinen Zauberstab wieder in den Umhang zurück gleiten.

„Bist Du schön!" flüsterte Ginny währenddessen mit diesem speziellen, kleinen Lächeln, dass Harrys Herz unwillkürlich hüpfen ließ – und von dem er geglaubt hatte, es sei allein für ihn reserviert. Konnte man auf Tiere eifersüchtig sein? Wenn ja, dann war er es, verdammt! Er bemühte sich sehr, nichts von diesem Gedanken in seine Körpersprache zu legen und sich nur tief zu verbeugen. Seidenschnabel schien Mühe zu haben, sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren, weil Ginnys Hände seine schimmernden Federn hinabfuhren. Nein, Harry würde sich nicht aufrichten und ihre Hände wegziehen …

Endlich ließ sich Seidenschnabel dazu herab, den Kopf zu senken und damit sein Einverständnis zu geben, dass auch Harry sich nähern durfte. Er verhinderte grade noch ein genervtes Schnauben.

„Wir müssen los", verkündete er stattdessen zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Ginny sah überrascht auf. „Wir fliegen mit ihm?"

„Yep."

„Aber … ich bin noch nie …"

Bei ihrer offenkundigen Beunruhigung, grinste Harry nur. „Du hast schon auf Thestralen geritten, Gin!" erinnerte er sie mit einem belustigtem Funkeln.

„Ja, aber die konnte ich nicht sehen!"

Diese Argumentation fand Harry reichlich eigenartig, aber er hielt den Mund. Stattdessen umspannte er ohne darüber nachzudenken ihre Hüften mit beiden Händen und hob sie mit Schwung auf den Hyppogreif. Erst als sie saß, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er grade bewusst Körperkontakt gesucht hatte und er räusperte sich kurz mit gesenktem Blick, ehe er ihre Hand ergriff und sich hinter ihr auf Seidenschnabels Rücken schwang. Der Hyppogreif stampfte ungeduldig mit seinen vier ungleichen Beinen.

„Passt gut auf euch auf", bat Hagrid – ehe er Seidenschnabel einen Klaps auf den Po verpasste und dieser los gallopierte. Die riesigen schimmernden Flügel breiteten sich aus und Ginny entfuhr ein kleiner, überraschter Schrei. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie Harrys Arme um ihre Taille, sein warmer Körper direkt hinter ihr. Und auf seltsame Weise verschwand ihre Angst genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Sie ergriff die Möglichkeit, die sich ihr bot und schmiegte sich fest gegen ihn.

Harry versteifte sich für ein paar Sekunden. Aber offenbar schien er die Ausweglosigkeit seiner Situation zu begreifen – denn er entspannte sich recht schnell wieder. – Und sie hätte schwören können, dass seine Arme sich noch ein bisschen fester um sie schlangen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde flogen sie schweigend, während Harry Seidenschnabel mit leichten Gewichtsverlagerungen in die richtige Richtung lenkte. Er hatte einen Ortungszauber gemurmelt, der seinen Zauberstab wie einen Kompass funktionieren ließ und war daher recht beschäftigt, ihre Richtung zu bestimmen.

Ginny drohte ein paar Mal fast einzudösen, bei dem gleichmäßigen Schaukeln, das die Flügelschläge mit sich brachten und der wohligen Wärme hinter ihr. Ganz von dem vertrauten Geruch abgesehen, natürlich. Aber irgendwann fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie Harry schon den ganzen Abend versuchte zu sagen.

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf. Jetzt war, verdammt noch mal, der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen! Sie würde sich später nicht beschuldigen lassen, dass sie ihm Sirius´ Rückkehr absichtlich verheimlicht hatte.

Sich so gut sie konnte umwendend, blickte sie ihn an.

„Harry?"

„Ja?" Er wich ihrem Blick aus - doch sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, in dem festen Bestreben, sich von dem dümmlichen Gebaren dieses idiotischen Flubberwurmes nicht länger ablenken zu lassen.

„Ich bin Dir aus einem bestimmten Grund gefolgt."

Er öffnete den Mund, doch ein scharfes „Halt jetzt endlich mal die Klappe, Potter!" ließ ihn schweigen.

„Du bist zu früh abgehauen!"

Er runzelte verständnislos die Stirn bei ihren Worten, ihrem Befehl aber weiterhin folgend, den Mund zu halten.

„Hättest Du noch eine Stunde gewartet, dann wüsstest Du, wovon ich rede. Harry – ich hab´ keine Ahnung, wie es passiert ist – aber Sirius ist wieder da!"

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und veranlasste Seidenschnabel dazu, mitten in der Luft anzuhalten. Das Auf und Ab der Flügelschläge verstärkte sich ein bisschen und Ginny hatte Mühe, sein kreidebleiches Gesicht zu fokussieren.

„Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, Gin!"

Empört schnappte sie nach Luft und funkelte ihn kampfeslustig an. Und er starrte zurück, seine Augen suchten hektisch nach einer Bestätigung in ihren Augen. So ineinander verstrickt bemerkte keiner der Beiden die Männer, die sich unter ihnen sammelten.

„Über so etwas würde ich nicht spaßen!" fauchte Ginny böse. Und bereute ihren rüden Tonfall sofort, als sie das verdächtige Glitzern in seinen Augen bemerkte.

„Wieder da?" fragte er mit deutlich schwankender Stimme und sie nickte nur.

Im nächsten Moment hatte Harry Seidenschnabel herumgerissen. So traf ihn der rote Lichtblitz, der eigentlich für den schwebenden Seidenschnabel bestimmt gewesen war, direkt am Arm. So heftig, dass er fast vom Rücken des Hyppogreifs abrutschte. Ginny schrie auf und schaffte es irgendwie, ihn zurückzuziehen. Harrys Arm blutete heftig und sein Gesicht nahm einen gräulichen Farbton an. Kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus. Ginny blickte sich hektisch um. Und erst jetzt bemerkte sie die dunkel vermummten Gestalten unter ihnen.

Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, grub sie beide Fersen in die Flanken des Hyppogreifs.

Todesser!

Verflucht!

Seidenschnabel, verwirrt von den sich widersprechenden Befehlen, bäumte sich auf und obwohl Ginny erneut nach Harry griff, der vor Schmerz stöhnte, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr halten. Sie schrei seinen Namen – und dann traf auch sie ein Schocker und die Welt um sie herum wurde dunkel.

* * *

_Nennt man das Cliff? Ups... Tschuldigung. Aber da einer von euch im letzten Kapitel angemerkt hat, die Story würde langsam stagnieren. Denkt an die Reviews! °Bussi!° _


	21. Der Antrag

_**A/N:** Guten Morgen, ihr Süßen! Heute gibt es nur einen ganz kurzen Guten-Morgen-Gruß für euch, ich muss nämlich gleich schon wieder los. Sch... Arbeit! Dieses Kapitel ist jedenfalls wieder eine totale Co-Produktion von RemusBride und mir. Also, biiiiiittte lasst uns eine Review da, ja? Danke schön!_**  
**

**Der Antrag**

Deutlich missmutig saß Evanna am Küchentisch und starrte auf den Herd vor sich. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Jeder Idiot wäre auf die Idee gekommen, die Seite umzublättern, um herauszufinden, ob der Reanimus-Magicus-Zauber vielleicht noch weiter ging. Jeder bis auf sie! Ihre Mutter hatte eben doch Recht – sie war ein unverbesserlicher Hitzkopf, der erst handelte und dann nachdachte.

Und besonders diese Sache mit „nur wahre Liebe kann den Tod bezwingen" bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen, seit sie aus diesem Bett entkommen war. Wahre Liebe? Sie glaubte nicht an so einen Firlefanz. Und das heftige Herzklopfen, das sie befiel, wenn sie an den betreffenden Kerl dachte, den sie mit dem Zauber wiedererweckt hatte, schob sie entschlossen in den Hintergrund ihres Kopfes. Genauso wie seine markanten Gesichtszüge, seine breiten Schultern, seinen Geruch …

Erst als ihr ein leises Seufzen entschlüpfte wurde Vanna klar, das sie gerade hochoffiziell dabei war, diesen selbstverliebten Macho Sirius Black anzuschmachten. Na, das wäre ja noch schöner! Der Typ war nicht einmal nett! Höchstens charmant … auf eine sehr eigenartige Art und Weise. Und das sehr selten … besonders zu ihr!

Als sie Stimmengewirr vor der Tür hörte, straffte sie sich und scheuchte all diese ungebetenen Gedanken fort. Sirius Black war ein Arsch! Ende, aus, basta! Gott sei Dank konnte der kleine Josh nicht Gedanken lesen – sonst hätte sich sein Wortschatz noch ein bisschen erweitert. Und Catherine war wohl immer noch ein wenig böse wegen der anderen Kraftausdrücke…

Die Stimmen vor der Tür wurden lauter, allerdings nicht so laut, dass sie sie hätte verstehen können. Dann öffnete sich die Tür ein Stück, nur um sofort wieder zuzufallen. Die Stimmen flüsterten nun hitziger miteinander und Vanna runzelte die Stirn. Wo war sie denn jetzt gelandet? Im Kasperle-Theater?

* * *

Vor der Tür waren Remus und Sirius grade in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft. Padfoot hatte eigentlich die immense Hoffnung gehabt, dass Moony dieses prekäre Gespräch vor seiner Transformation vergessen hatte. Dem war aber leider nicht so. Sofort nach seiner Rückverwandlung hatte er damit begonnen, seinen Freund mit dieser Idee der Hochzeit zwischen ihm und Vanna zu traktieren. Wieder und wieder. Er bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen. 

„Und ich werde sie _nicht_ fragen!", flüsterte Sirius scharf, in der Hoffnung, Remus damit wenigstens ein bisschen einzuschüchtern. Er blieb vollkommen erfolglos. Jeder andere erzitterte unter diesem Black´schen Blick. Nur leider nicht dieser sturköpfige Werwolf, der immer noch vom Mond gezeichnet war. Sein Gesicht wirkte ungesund grau.

Nachdem Sirius bemerkt hatte, dass wütendes Toben nichts brachte, verlegte er sich aufs Betteln: „Bitte, Moony! MOON! Ich kann sie so etwas nicht fragen. Ich hab´ mir mein ganzes Leben lang geschworen, keine solche Ehe zu führen, wie meine Eltern!"

„Du wolltest überhaupt nicht heiraten, Padfoot!"

„Eben! Du siehst doch auch ihre Blicke! Sie kann mich nicht einmal leiden!" Als sei dies´ das Argument schlechthin nickte er noch einmal bekräftigend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Und ob Remus ihre Blicke sah. Sogar die, die Sirius nicht bemerkte. Und diese gaben ihm eine ganz immense Hoffnung…

„Du MUSST!", zischte Moony kategorisch zurück, ehe er Sirius an den Schultern packte und ihn durch die Tür in die Küche schubste.

Nur mit Mühe schaffte Padfoot es, sich nicht elegant auf die Nase zu legen, sondern es grade noch mit einem höchst peinlichen Stolpern und wild rudernden Armen zu vermeiden. Er würde Remus Lupin umbringen! Dieser Verräter hatte seinen letzten Mond angeheult, soviel stand fest!

Vanna saß am Tisch und blickte ihn aus großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Eine ihrer geschwungenen Augenbrauen hatte sich fragend erhoben und er hätte schwören können, dass da ein kleines, süffisantes Lächeln in ihren Mundwinkeln war. Wie konnte eine so schöne Frau so heimtückisch lächeln?

Unwillkürlich verfiel er wieder in diese „Trotziges-Kind"-Pose, verschränkte die Arme erneut vor der Brust, presste die Lippen aufeinander und fixierte einen Punkt direkt über ihrem Kopf. So sah er nicht, wie Vannas Augen wie festgenagelt an ihm hängen blieben. An seinen breiten Schultern, dem markanten Kinn …

„Miss Brave?" Remus Stimme holte sie aus ihren Tagträumereien zurück und sie rutschte unwillkürlich noch ein wenig mehr in die Schatten, die die Bank umgaben, auf der sie saß, damit man die verräterische Rötung ihrer Wangen nicht sofort sah.

„Evanna", verbesserte sie ihn zum wiederholten Male.

„Evanna", wiederholte er brav. „Sirius und ich haben über Ihre Situation nachgedacht. Und ich glaube, dass wir eine sehr hilfreiche Idee hatten."

„Mein EHEMALS bester Freund spricht bitte nur für sich", kam es reichlich schlecht gelaunt von Padfoot.

„Wie dem auch sei." Remus tat diesen Einwand mit einem Handwedeln ab. „Sind Sie vertraut mit dem uralten Schutz des Blutes?"

Vannas Antwort war ein stummes Stirnrunzeln.

„Dieser Schutz besagt, dass reinblütige Zauberer durch uralte Magie ihre Familien mit einem speziellen Schutz ausstatten, der es unmöglich macht, ihnen zu schaden. Sie wären …"

„Moment, Moment", unterbrach Evanna Remus enthusiastische Ausführungen und setzte sich auf. Diese Bewegung ließ ihr blondes Haar wie Gold über ihre Schultern fließen. Natürlich hatte Sirius nicht genau genug hingesehen, um dies´ zu bemerken! Er hatte auch gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie wieder dieses enge, bauchfreie Sport-Top trug, das ihre Brüste mehr enthüllte als verbarg… Merlin sei Dank, dass die meisten Zauberer-Roben recht weit geschnitten waren …

„Wie Sie richtig bemerkt haben, Remus, klappt diese uralte, fast vergessene Magie nur bei FAMILIENMITGLIEDERN! Was soll sie mir also bringen?"

„Wir machen Sie einfach zu einer Black!"

„Wie denn? Soll der da mich etwa adoptieren?"

„Nicht ganz." Remus warf Sirius einen auffordernden Blick zu, der in etwa besagte: ‚Ich-trete-Dir-in-Deinen-Arsch-wenn-Du-nicht-bald-den.Mund-aufmachst!', doch Sirius schwieg weiterhin stur.

Moony seufzte laut, ehe er sich müde über die Augen rieb. Dann straffte er die Schultern. „Evanna – Sie müssen Sirius heiraten!"

Die junge Frau blickte ihn an, als habe er ihr grade erklärt, der Mond sei aus grünem Käse. „Wie bitte?", kiekste sie.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass das meine Idee war, Miss Brave", ließ sich Padfoot nun doch zu einem Kommentar herab. Er funkelte Remus wütend an. „ER hielt es für eine gute Idee! Ich könnte gut und gerne darauf verzichten!"

Diese Worte trafen Vanna mehr, als sie zugeben wollte. Sie starrte Sirius an. Und zu allem Überfluss sprangen ihr dumme Tränen der Zurückweisung in die Augen.

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, um sie zu schützen, Padfoot! Und nachdem, was sie für Dich getan hat, solltest Du ein wenig dankbarer sein, verdammt!"

„Warum heiratest DU sie dann nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht reinblütig bin, Du Idiot!"

Diese zwei Kerle verschacherten sie gerade wie ein Stück Vieh, das eigentlich niemand haben wollte! Heiße Wut brandete in ihr auf und in einer einzigen Bewegung war sie auf den Füßen.

„ICH HEIRATE HIER NIEMANDEN!", brüllte sie mit sich überschlagender Stimme. „Und schon gar nicht einen ungehobelten, widerwärtigen, alten Ex-Knacki!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus dem Raum. Sie schaffte es grade noch die Tränen der Enttäuschung so lange zurückzuhalten, bis sie die Küchentür passiert hatte.

Sirius sah ihr betroffen nach.

- - - - -

„Langsam habe ich die Nase gestrichen voll von dieser ewigen Streiterei!" Hermine, die gerade einen ungeduldig zappelnden Krummbein aus seinem Transportkorb befreite, nachdem sie ihn eben per Floh-Netz von ihren Eltern abgeholt hatte, blickte mit finster gerunzelter Stirn auf die Küchentür, hinter der die hitzigen Stimmen von Sirius und Evanna sich mal wieder ein lautstarkes Wortgefecht lieferten. Wann immer die Beiden zusammen in einem Raum landeten, war der Krach vorprogrammiert. Und wenn zwei solche Dickschädel aufeinander prallten, dann hatte der ganze Rest des Hauses auch etwas davon.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie die Zwei nicht irgendwie verstehen könnte; Sirius litt unsäglich darunter, nicht zu wissen, wo Harry steckte, und zu allem Überfluss durch sein krankes Bein auch noch an das verhasste Haus gefesselt zu sein, so dass er sich nicht einmal auf die Suche nach seinem Patenkind machen konnte. Und was Evanna betraf, so hatte diese noch immer daran zu knabbern, dass sie für einen ständig mies gelaunten Kerl, der alle außer dem kleinen Josh mit finsteren Blicken bedachte, wenn sie ihm über den Weg liefen, ihre Zauberkraft geopfert hatte.

Und auch wenn Hermine wirklich glücklich über die Rückkehr des Mannes war, den sie als Freund und Harrys Paten schätzen gelernt hatte, so konnte sie doch guten Gewissens behaupten, dass Evanna ihr schrecklich Leid tat. Immerhin war sie selbst die Erste gewesen, die über den Reanimus-Magicus-Zauber gestolpert war, und wusste deshalb sehr gut, welche Voraussetzungen zu seiner Durchführung vorliegen mussten. „Wenn Magie und Liebe aus freiem Willen gegeben…" Aus diesem Grunde hatte sie schließlich das Buch vor Harry versteckt. Weil er, seinen Gefühlen folgend, ohne zu zögern _alles_ geopfert hätte, um Sirius zurückzuholen.

Dass nun ausgerechnet Evanna den Zauber durchgeführt hatte … Nun, Sirius hatte sich ihr seit seiner Rückkehr wirklich nur von seiner furchtbarsten Seite gezeigt, soviel stand jedenfalls fest! Kein Wunder also, dass sie ihm jedes Mal an die Gurgel ging, wenn sie einander begegneten!

„Frag mich mal", brummte Ron, der plötzlich neben ihr stand. Er kam aus der Abstellkammer und trug einige zusammengerollte Poster seiner Lieblings-Quidditch-Mannschaft unter dem Arm, die er in seinem neuen Zimmer aufhängen wollte. „Das geht jetzt schon eine ganze Weile so. Seit Sirius und Professor Lupin in die Küche gegangen sind. Und du beschwerst dich schon, kaum dass du wieder im Haus bist!"

„Du bist im Fuchsbau aufgewachsen, Ron", hielt Hermine dagegen, während Krummbein sich nach einem wütenden Fauchen in Richtung Küchentür ins Obergeschoss davonmachte, um das Haus zu erkunden und womöglich ein ruhigeres Plätzchen zu finden. „Da ging es immer laut und turbulent zu. Ich bin ein Einzelkind, dessen Eltern nie auch nur die Stimme erhoben haben. Wen von uns, glaubst du wohl, nervt dieses Gezanke mehr?"

Sogar seine Sommersprossen schienen über diese Frage zu grinsen. „Willst du jetzt tatsächlich mit mir darüber streiten, wem von uns die Streiterei der Zwei da drinnen mehr auf den Wecker fällt?"

Okay, dieser Punkt ging eindeutig an ihn. Aber trotzdem: „Es muss endlich etwas passieren. Sirius kann nicht weiter mit einer Laune wie ein verwundeter Bergtroll hier herumlaufen und jeden anknurren! Und schon gar nicht die arme Evanna!" Ein weiterer finsterer Blick in Richtung Tür. „Sogar Professor Lupin zuckt jedes Mal zusammen, wenn er mit diesem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck einen Raum betritt, und das will etwas heißen! Und außerdem trinkt er viel zuviel!"

Ron half ihr, den Katzenkorb in der ohnehin schon randvoll gestopften Abstellkammer unterzubringen. „Sirius ist ein Animagus, Mine. Vermutlich müssen wir noch froh und dankbar sein, dass er nicht auf vier Beinen durch das Haus streicht und jeden knurrend in den Hintern beißt, bis Ginny Harry endlich gefunden und ihn an seinen Ohren hierher zurück gezerrt hat." Unglücklich verzog er das Gesicht. „Sie sollte sich wirklich etwas beeilen, weil Mum sonst nämlich komplett durchdreht. Und gegen _ihr_ Geschrei ist das da drin", er wies auf die geschlossene Küchentür, „noch gar nichts. Sie macht ja schon einen Wahnsinns-Aufriss, weil Charly noch immer nicht aus Rumänien zurück ist, obwohl Tonks ihn doch schon vor zwei Tagen abgelöst hat. Und _der_ ist ein erwachsener Mann, der jahrelang mit Drachen gearbeitet hat und sich gegen fast alles zur Wehr setzen kann."

Seufzend schloss Hermine die Tür zum Abstellraum. „Das Problem ist einfach, dass Sirius nichts mit sich anzufangen weiß, Ron. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie er damals drauf war, als er sich auf Professor Dumbledores Befehl hin hier in diesem Haus verstecken musste und nichts zum Kampf gegen Voldemort beitragen konnte, als es dem Orden als Hauptquartier zur Verfügung zu stellen? Jetzt ist es wieder genau dasselbe. Nur dass es diesmal sein verletztes Bein ist, das ihn an diesen Kasten fesselt und nicht der Haftbefehl des Ministeriums. Und dass er Harry jetzt nicht in der Sicherheit von Hogwarts weiß … Nein, es ist nicht einmal dasselbe! Es ist diesmal bestimmt noch viel schlimmer für ihn! Er muss sich wirklich so vorkommen, als wäre er nach seiner Rückkehr von den Toten vom Regen in die Traufe geraten."

„Dann gib ihm doch was zu tun! Lass' ihn sich nützlich machen, damit er aufhört zu grübeln. Drück' ihm diesen verdammten Slytherin-Wälzer in die Hand, von dem du so begeistert warst, und lass' ihn diesen Ortungszauber durchführen und die verdammten Horcruxe finden", grummelte Ron mit einem bezeichnenden Blick auf Evanna, die gerade wutschnaubend aus der Küche gestürmt kam und die Tür hinter sich zuwarf. Offenbar war sie den Tränen nahe. Blicklos eilte sie in Richtung ihres Zimmers davon. „Dann wäre er wenigstens erst mal beschäftigt. Und Vanna bräuchte nicht jedes Mal wütend nach diesem Portrait von ihm zu schlagen, wenn sie durch die Halle geht…"

„Ron! Du bist genial!" Beinahe hätte der solchermaßen Angesprochene vor Schreck die Poster fallen gelassen, als ihn plötzlich zwei Arme umschlangen und er überraschend auf den Mund geküsst wurde. Genauso rasch ließ Hermine ihn allerdings auch wieder los und stürmte den Gang in Richtung Bibliothek entlang, während er noch um seine Fassung rang.

Mit der Fingerspitze berührte er seine plötzlich prickelnden Lippen. Merlin, was war denn _das_ gewesen? Sein Blick folgte Hermine, deren buschiges Haar ihr hinterher wehte, und er konnte absolut nichts gegen das törichte Lächeln tun, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

- - - - -

Sie musste hier raus! Ganz schnell! Sie musste raus aus diesem eigenartigen Haus, weg von Sirius Black mit den dunklen Augen und dem Schmerz darin, der sie mit einem einzigen Wort so wütend machen konnte, dass sie diese schönen Augen kalt lächelnd auskratzen wollte. Natürlich gleich nachdem ihr Herz aufgehört hatte zu klopfen, weil er ihr wieder einmal dieses jungenhafte Grinsen geschenkt hatte, wenn er dachte, er habe sie verbal geschlagen. Der Mann, dem sie ihre Magie geopfert hatte. Und der dafür offenbar nicht einmal den kleinsten Funken Dankbarkeit aufbrachte! Der daherkam mit der Idee, ihn zu heiraten! Um dann nicht einmal selbst um ihre Hand anzuhalten, sondern lieber seinen Freund vorzuschicken! Während er selbst ein Gesicht machte, als sei die Hochzeit mit ihr die Schlimmste aller Strafen!

Mit diesem Gedanken wurde die Wut erneut so mächtig, dass sie die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sie überhaupt hier hatte, zusammenraffte und aus dem kargen Zimmer stürmte, welches man ihr zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Sie würde nie wieder hierher kommen! Egal was geschehen würde! Und wenn sie ewig eine Squib bleiben würde! Sollte er an ihrer Magie verrecken!

Sie hatte grade die Treppe in Rekordzeit hinter sich gelassen und war nur noch wenige Schritte von der Eingangstür entfernt, als sie diesen Lupin hinter sich schimpfen hörte:

„GEH´ IHR SOFORT NACH, SIRIUS!"

„ICH DENK JA GAR NICHT DRAN! IHRE ANTWORT WAR EINDEUTIG, ODER?"

„WENN DU DICH NICHT SOFORT …" Die Küchentür flog auf und ein offenbar verdammt wütender Sirius Black stürmte, gefolgt von Remus Lupin, in die Halle. Sogleich begann das Gemälde an der Wand zu keifen.

Beide Männer stutzten, als sie sie sahen, offenbar hatte keiner mit ihrer Anwesenheit gerechnet.

„Miss Brave. Gut, dass sie hier sind! Sirius wollte gerade …", begann Remus, doch Vanna fiel ihm wütend ins Wort.

„Haben Sie heute nicht schon genug für Ihren Freund gesprochen, Mister Lupin?" fauchte sie, immer noch tief verletzt – sie wollte allerdings nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken, worauf diese Kränkung wirklich basierte. Ob nun wegen dem ungeheuren Vorschlag einer solchen Hochzeit – oder eher der offensichtlichen Ablehnung des ‚Bräutigams'…

Sie wandte sich abrupt um und strebte zur Einganstür.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?" fragte Remus irritiert.

„Weg."

„Aber…"

Doch Evanna hatte bereits die Türklinke heruntergedrückt und die Haustür eine Spalt breit geöffnet.

Remus Puls raste und sein Hirn arbeitet auf Hochtouren. Er konnte sie nicht gehen lassen! Nicht so schutzlos wie sie augenblicklich war. Alles in ihm widerstrebte dieser Idee. Wenn die Todesser sie in die Finger bekamen, würde sie keine Chance haben, sich zu verteidigen. Und er wäre Schuld! Hätte er doch Harry dieses verfluchte Buch abgenommen! Nur aus seiner Unachtsamkeit heraus war sie überhaupt darauf gestoßen! Und - was sein schlechtes Gewissen noch mehr anstachelte – bei Merlin, es tat ihm nicht einmal wirklich leid! Er war viel zu glücklich darüber, Sirius wieder bei sich zu haben und nicht mehr der letzte Marauder zu sein. Er konnte sie einfach nicht gehen lassen!

Rein intuitiv tat er das Erste, was ihm einfiel – er zog seinen Zauberstab …

Mit einem lauten ‚Rums!' schloss die Tür sich wieder. Vanna wandte sich mit empörtem Gesichtsausdruck zu den beiden Männern um. Und wirklich – Remus Lupin hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, die Lippen trotzig aufeinander gepresst. Das hatte er nicht wirklich getan!

„Öffnen Sie die Tür!" forderte sie mit vor Empörung zittriger Stimme.

„Nein", erwiderte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Sie können mich nicht…"

„Wenn Sie wüssten, was ich Alles kann", fauchte er zurück, die silbrigen Augen funkelten entschlossen. „Wir sind Alle ziemlich aufgebracht und sollten uns erst einmal beruhigen. Und ich entschuldige mich bei Ihnen, Evanna. Ich hätte meine Worte vielleicht sorgfältiger ..."

„Du hättest komplett die Klappe halten sollen", schnappte Sirius übellaunig und erdolchte seinen Freund mit Blicken.

„Halt den Mund, Padfoot!"

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!"

„LASSEN SIE MICH RAUS!", kreischte Vanna mit nun vor Zorn zitternden, zu Fäusten geballten Händen. Tränen sprangen ihr in die Augen. Das konnten sie nicht mit ihr machen. Sie konnten sie nicht einsperren!

„Sie bleiben, Miss Brave!", knurrte der Werwolf vor ihr, nur um dann entschieden hinzu zu fügen: „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit!"

„SIE WILL ES NICHT, BLÖDMANN!" Sirius schien jetzt ebenfalls vor Wut zu kochen, denn er machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Moony zu. „LASS SIE GEHEN!"

„ALLE werden bleiben!"

Mit einem wütenden Schluchzen stürzte Vanna an ihnen vorbei, riss die Tür zum ehemaligen Ballsaal der Blacks auf und knallte die Tür höchst geräuschvoll hinter sich zu.

„Du bist so ein elender Idiot, Remus!" Mit diesen Worten folgte Sirius ihr.

* * *

Er fand die junge Frau ganz hinten, auf einem Stuhl zusammengekauert, beide Arme um die Knie geschlungen, das honigblonde Haar wie einen schützenden Vorgang vor ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Ihre Schultern bebten deutlich, eine Tatsache, die ihn fast wieder die Flucht ergreifen ließ. Er hatte nie gelernt, mit Tränen umzugehen. Er hatte nicht vor Vielem Angst, aber Tränen gehörten definitiv dazu… 

Fast eine halbe Minute drückte er sich davor, sie anzusprechen, ehe er sich ein Herz gefasst hatte.

„Es ist in Ordnung, dass Sie ‚nein' gesagt haben", begann er unsicher.

Sie blickte bei seinen Worten nicht auf.

„Ich möchte nur, dass Sie wissen, dass ich Sie nicht zwingen werde, Miss Brave", fuhr Sirius mühsam beherrscht fort. „Aber … verflucht, in gewisser Weise hat er Recht. Auch wenn ich es hasse! Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, das zu vergelten, was Sie für mich getan haben." Er zögerte, ehe er leise hinzufügte: „Danke."

Dieses eine Wort ließ ihren Kopf hoch zucken und sie blickte ihn aus tränenfeuchten Augen fast verblüfft an. „Haben Sie grade wirklich ‚danke' gesagt?" fragte sie misstrauisch. „So etwas Nettes aus ihrem Mund, Mr. Black?"

Er fuhr sich in einer nervösen Geste über den Nacken und - lächelte schief. „Es gab eine Zeit, in der man mich ab und zu als ‚nett' bezeichnete. Aber das ist wirklich lange her." Das winzige Lächeln machte ihn gleich noch einen Hauch attraktiver und ließ Vannas Mund plötzlich staubtrocken werden. Er ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern zog etwas aus seinem Ärmel und hielt es ihr hin. Es war ihr Zauberstab.

„Momentan ist er zwar nutzlos … aber es ist immer noch Ihrer …", begann er langsam. „Vielleicht hängen Erinnerungen daran."

Evanna starrte den Zauberstab an, der in ihrer Hand nun zu dem schrumpfen würde, was er war – ein Holzstock. Sie seufzte, ehe sie kraftlos den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Behalten Sie ihn", murmelte sie leise.

„Wie bitte?"

„Behalten Sie ihn, Mr. …"

„Sirius."

„… Sirius. Ihnen wird er mehr nützen als mir."

Sirius blickte auf ihren Zauberstab hinab, ehe er nickte und ihn wieder zurück in seinen Ärmel schob.

„Ich werde gut auf ihn Acht geben. Danke, Miss …"

„Evanna. Und passen Sie auf! Dieses Wort mit ‚d' wird noch zur Gewohnheit." Sie hörte etwas wie ein leises Lachen, wagte es aber nicht aufzusehen, nicht sicher, ob sie ein Lachen auf diesem attraktiven Gesicht ertragen konnte, ohne ihn küssen zu müssen. Huch, wo kam der Gedanke denn her? Na ja, wie dem auch sei – ‚nicht hinsehen' war definitiv sicherer.

„Und ich finde, wir sollten zum ‚Du' übergehen. Immerhin sind wir wohl bald verheiratet …" Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und begegnete seinem überraschten Blick. „Auch wenn dieser Werwolf mit unfairen Mitteln kämpft – Du hast Recht. Recht hat er."

* * *

_Aber, aber, Remus! Das war ja jetzt gar nicht die feine, englische Art. Aber verzweifelte Männer ergreifen verzweifelte Maßnahmen, oder wie ging der Spruch? Denkt bitte an die Reviews!_


	22. Tokkys Rebellion

_**A/N:** Juuuuuhu, ihr Lieben! Schöne Grüße von RemusBrides, die Arme ist momentan vollkommen gehandicapt. Ich zitiere: „Gruß von mir (…) Zuhause kein Internet, im Laden den ganzen Tag nur Stress ... Das Leben ist Scheiße!" Die Arme. Also bitte ich in ihrem Namen um extra viele Reviews, damit wir sie ein bisschen aufheitern können. Okay! DANKE SCHÖN! In diesem Kapitel erfahrt ihr wieder, wie es Harry und Ginny geht. Und da war ja noch ein weibliches Wesen … Viel Spaß!_

**Tokkys Rebellion**

Es war dunkel. Und kalt. Und es roch nach Tod und Verwesung. Das waren die ersten Dinge, die Ginny wieder wahrnahm. Neben ihrem dröhnenden Schädel. Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte und nur langsam bemerkte sie, dass ihre Kleidung vollkommen durchnässt war. Sie lag am Boden einer reichlich feuchten Zelle, überall tropfte Wasser von den Wänden und der Decke. Mühsam richtete sie sich auf. Alles an ihr schmerzte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe der Schwindel und die aufkeimende Übelkeit aufhörten. Und dann hatte sich ihr Geist so sehr geklärt, dass ihr brutal schnell bewusst wurde, was geschehen war. All ihre Energien sammelnd, kam sie wieder halbwegs auf die Füße. Oder besser gesagt erst einmal auf alle viere.

HARRY! Wo war er? Hatten sie ihn …?

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, als eine Hand ihre Schulter berührte.

„Gin?"

Sie wirbelte herum und blickte mit maßloser Erleichterung in das von zuckenden Schatten der Fackeln nur spärlich beleuchtete Gesicht ihres Freundes. Harry versuchte ein kleines Lächeln, was zwar gründlich misslang – zum einen wegen des Schmerzes in seinem Arm, zum anderen, weil auch ihn eine heftige Welle aus Erleichterung traf – Ginny aber trotzdem auf seltsame Weise tröstete.

Es ging ihm gut. Er war nicht …

Sie hätte heulen mögen! Doch sie riss sich zusammen und krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu ihm hinüber. Er lehnte an einer dieser widerlich feuchten Wände, den rechte Arm, den der Schocker getroffen hatte, in Schonhaltung gegen den Bauch gepresst. Gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen wurde immer schwieriger …

Ohne ein Wort besah sie sich die Wunde an seinem Oberarm unter dem zerfetzten Stoff seines Pullovers. Er blutete immer noch.

„Haben sie uns die Zauberstäbe …?" fragte sie, in der unsinnigen Hoffnung, er würde ihre Frage verneinen und sie könnte die Rissverletzung einfach so mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes und einem gemurmelten „Caressio" heilen.

„Sie haben uns nicht einmal die Umhänge gelassen", erklärte er aber stattdessen mit deutlich mühsam unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. „Von daher nehme ich mal an, nein. Ich hab´ noch nicht explizit nachgesehen. Und ich war vollkommen weggetreten, als sie uns hier eingesperrt haben."

Nach diesen Worten legte er den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „Wie geht es Dir?"

„Blendend." Ihre zitternde Stimme strafte ihre Bemerkung Lügen, während sie mit starr auf seinen Arm gerichtetem Blick hektisch in ihrer Rocktasche kramte, auf der Suche nach einem sauberen Taschentuch – bei Merlin, IRGENDETWAS, womit sie diese Wunde verbinden konnte. Sie biss sich so fest sie konnte auf die Unterlippe, mit wütendem Trotz gegen die Tränen ankämpfend, die in ihr hochstiegen. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen! Sie würde keine Tränen …

Ohne zu wissen, wie es geschah, war da plötzlich dieser vertraut warme Körper. Himmel, wie konnte er in dieser Kälte noch warm sein? Und ein Arm, der sich fest um sie schlang und sie an sich drückte. Und in dieser schützenden Umarmung verlor sie den Kampf. Ein würgendes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, was Harry dazu veranlasste, den Arm noch fester um sie zu schlingen, den Mund in ihrem Haar zu vergraben und irgendetwas Tröstendes zu flüstern – dass Alles wieder gut werden würde, dass sie es schaffen würden, dass es jetzt einfach noch nicht vorbei sein konnte. Das er es nicht zulassen würde, dass ihr jemand weh tat.

So fest aneinander gekuschelt und sich gegenseitig die lebensnotwendige Wärme spendend, saßen sie eine ganze Weile da, bis sich Ginny wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Erst dann ergriff Harry wieder das Wort.

„Sirius ist also wirklich wieder da?"

Ginny nickte nur an seiner Brust, nicht bereit, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von ihm wegzubewegen.

„Gut."

Wer ihn kannte, konnte das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme hören. „Geht … geht es ihm gut?"

Ginny dachte einen Moment nach. Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, dass das ihr in diesem Moment nicht wichtig gewesen war. Dass sie nur an _ihn_ gedacht hatte? „Er stand zumindest auf seinen zwei Füßen", erklärte sie daher vage. „Er hatte wohl grade Evanna umgehauen."

„WAS?"

„Sie war zumindest ohnmächtig und er hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand." Bei dieser Erinnerung musste sie fast grinsen. „Stell´ Dir vor, Mum ist ihm sofort schluchzend um den Hals gefallen und es war ihm tierisch unangenehm."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry bei der Vorstellung grinsen.

„Und er hat sich furchtbar darüber aufgeregt, weil wir nicht besser auf Dich aufgepasst haben. Mehr weiß ich nicht mehr – denn ich war schon auf dem Weg zu …"

„… mir", vollendete er ihren Satz. Er konnte ihr Nicken an seiner Brust spüren.

„Du hättest es nicht tun sollen. Ich hab´ Dir doch gesagt, dass ich Dich nur in Gefahr bringe. Und jetzt bist Du hier!"

„Bei Dir!"

„In Gefahr!"

„Bei DIR!"

„Gin, Du verstehst nicht …"

„Nein, Harry, DU verstehst nicht!" fauchte sie ungehalten und setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Du wirst es nicht schaffen, mich von Dir weg zu reden! Dafür habe ich Dich nämlich viel zu … zu …"

„Zu was?"

„… zu gern." Dieses Geständnis verschlug beiden für eine Weile die Sprache und ließ beide verlegen zu Boden sehen. Zumindest bis eine Sichtluke in der Tür geöffnet wurde und ein leider sehr vertrautes Gesicht darin erschien.

Snape!

Trotz seiner Verletzung war Harry sofort auf seinen Füßen, seine Augen loderten hasserfüllt. „Verräter! Mieser, kaltblütiger Mörder! Sie verdammter Giftmischer…!"

„Halt den Mund, Potter!" Snapes Stimme war so eisig, dass man förmlich frösteln musste. Doch Harry war viel zu sehr in Rage.

„Sie nichtswürdiger, gemeiner …"

„Das lässt Du Dir bieten, Severus?" fragte eine kalte zweite Stimme und Snapes Gesichts verzog sich gelangweilt.

„Ich bin für die ‚Sicherheit' dieser Bälger verantwortlich. Sonst würde ich mich nicht für sie interessieren. Glaube mir, ich würde sie Dir gern überlassen, Fenrir. Aber sie sind sowieso etwas alt für Dein übliches Beuteschema. Außerdem will der Dunkle Lord Potter lebend."

Schmutzig braune Augen erschienen neben Snape, in einem vernarbten Gesicht, umrahmt von zottigem, verfilztem Haar.

„Den kleinen Scheißer will ich auch gar nicht. Den kann er behalten. Aber die Kleine sieht noch recht appetitlich aus. Ich würde auch nur ein bisschen spielen…" Er grinste lüstern. „Sie würde auch nur ganz kleine Kratzer kriegen. Und vielleicht hier und da ein Zahnabdruck!"

Unwillkürlich trat ihm Harry mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen ins Sichtfeld und entzog Ginny so dem Geifern des Werwolfs vor ihnen. Greyback knurrte und fletschte die Zähne.

„Aber, aber, Fenrir. Du solltest Deine Kräfte schonen. Immerhin bist Du bald verheiratet." Der Werwolf lachte heiser. „Ich hab´ genug Saft für Beide."

Mit einem ‚Rums' wurde die Sichtluke wieder zugeworfen

- - - - -

Rica Rabastan runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, während sie versuchte, ihre wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Da war etwas gewesen, etwas furchtbar Wichtiges … Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber ihr Erinnerungsvermögen schien immer wieder an ein Hindernis zu stoßen, welches sie nicht durchdringen konnten. Sie hatte etwas tun müssen, etwas Furchtbares verhindern müssen … Aber was? Was war es gewesen?

Nachdenklich schritt sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, die Stirn in grüblerische Falten gelegt. Sie hatte dem Befehl ihrer Mutter Folge geleistet und war widerspruchslos hinauf gegangen, daran erinnerte sie sich ganz deutlich. Aber alles was davor geschehen war, lag unter einem Schleier verborgen, den sie einfach nicht zu lüften vermochte. Warum war das so?

Ein Bild blitzte vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf – ihre Mutter, die mit zornigem Gesicht den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt – aber was bedeutete es? Warum schienen ihre Gedanken sich jedes Mal zu verwirren, wenn sie versuchte, sich an das Gespräch mit Mutter und Bruder zu erinnern? Sich zu erinnern, warum sie unbedingt mit ihnen hatte reden wollen?

Seufzend ließ sie sich in den kleinen Sessel am Fenster fallen. Vielleicht würde es ihr ja wieder einfallen, wenn sie nicht mehr so angestrengt versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Das war ein Trick, den ihre Tante ihr beigebracht hatte. Muggel nannten so etwas Selbsthypnose.

_Entspanne dich und erzwinge nichts, umso eher ist dein Gehirn bereit, die gewünschten Informationen preiszugeben._

Rica seufzte, während sie bewusst die Spannung aus ihren Gliedern fließen ließ. Die Tante fehlte ihr. Ihr altes Zuhause fehlte ihr. Sie legte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, es gab sowieso nichts Sehenswertes ... Sie hasste die Aussicht aus diesem Fenster im Haus ihrer Eltern – oder eher den Mangel daran. In Spanien hatte sie von Fenster ihres Zimmers aus auf das Meer blicken können, aber hier … Nur graue Mauern, graues Pflaster und darüber ein grauer, unfreundlicher Himmel. Alles war hier grau. Grau, kalt und unfreundlich – so wie ihre Zukunft an der Seite dieses Fenrir Greyback …

Halt! Das war es! Deswegen war sie am Morgen in den Salon hinuntergegangen! Sie hatte ihre Familie bitten wollen, die Heiratspläne, die man für sie gemacht hatte, aufzugeben. Das war der Grund gewesen. Aber was war dann geschehen?

Wieder tauchte das Bild ihrer Mutter auf, die sie wütend anblickte. Sie hatte etwas gesagt. Etwas Grausames, ganz Furchtbares … ‚Imperio?' Ja, das war es! Sie hatte sie mit dem Imperius-Fluch verhext! Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Dieser Fluch war unverzeihlich! Auf seine Anwendung stand eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban … Andererseits – Mutter und Bruder waren Todesser. Überzeugte Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Was machte da ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch unter Verwandten schon aus?

Ihr war befohlen worden, in ihrem Zimmer zu bleiben, bis sie gerufen wurde. Bedeutete das, dass sie jetzt hier verharren musste, hilflos wartend, bis ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder sie an dieses Monster Greyback verschacherten?

Dieser Gedanke riss sie aus ihrer Lethargie. Sie musste hier raus!

Rica erhob sich und ging langsam zur Tür. Sie streckte die Hand nach der Klinke aus. Das Metall fühlte sich kühl an, kühl und angenehm vertraut. Aber zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen, sie herunterzudrücken, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte. Ihre Hand verweigerte ihr schlicht den Dienst. Sie konnte diese Tür nicht öffnen! Solange sie unter dem Imperius stand, war sie hier in diesem Zimmer gefangen!

Was sollte sie tun? Was _konnte_ sie tun?

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie sich vor einem schwarzen Altar stehen, ihre Hand in die des verhassten Werwolfes gelegt, der sie mit lüsternen Blicken gierig betrachtete, und dem Priester die Antworten geben, die ihre Mutter ihr in den Mund legte … Fast glaubte sie, den fauligen Atem des Monsters riechen zu können, an das man sie verheiraten wollte, als es sich über sie beugte, um sich zu nehmen, was ihre Familie ihm so einfach gegeben hatte, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an sie und ihre Gefühle zu verschwenden …

Verflucht! Sie konnte das nicht zulassen! Um keinen Preis! Eher würde sie sich töten! Sie musste nur diese verdammte Klinke herunterdrücken, das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein...

Minuten später lehnte sie mit tränennassem Gesicht an der Wand und ihr schmaler Körper wurde von unterdrücktem Schluchzen geschüttelt. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht! Der Fluch, den ihre eigene Mutter ihr angehext hatte, war zu stark, als dass sie sich dagegen hätte wehren können!

Verzweifelt weinend rutschte sie an der Wand hinab und blieb auf dem Fußboden sitzen. Ihr Schicksal war besiegelt. Sie würde in den nächsten Tagen an dieses grauenhafte Monster Greyback verkauft werden. Und da sie es keinesfalls über sich bringen würde, ihm gegenüber auch nur den Anschein von Duldung zu erwecken, wäre ihr Hochzeitstag gleichzeitig auch ihr Todestag, dessen war sie sich ganz sicher. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen, seit sie nach England zurückgekehrt war, zahlreiche Geschichten darüber gehört, wie dieser Greyback sich Frauen gegenüber verhielt, die sich seinen Annäherungen widersetzten. Gewöhnlich wurden sie einfach an das übrige Rudel weitergereicht, wenn er selbst mit ihnen fertig war. Diese schreckliche Tortur hatte bisher keine überlebt.

Gefangen in ihrer Verzweiflung und den düstersten Zukunftsvisionen bemerkte Rica die winzige, mit einem alten Kissenbezug bekleidete Elfe erst, als diese direkt vor ihr stand und sie aus ihren tennisballgroßen Augen besorgt und nachdenklich ansah. Sie wischte sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Tokky. Was gibt es denn?"

„Der Herr hat das Haus verlassen, weil sein Meister ihn nach Schottland gerufen hat", zwitscherte die Hauselfe mit heller, schriller Stimme und einem nervösen Blick auf die Tür. „Und die Herrin hat sich auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, wo sie vermutlich bis zum Abendessen bleiben wird, weil sie so viel von dem alten Cognac des eingesperrten Herrn getrunken hat."

Als ob das etwas ändern würde! Ricas Hoffnungslosigkeit war ihrer Stimme deutlich anzuhören, als sie fragte: „Und warum erzählst du mir das?"

Tokky sah sich gehetzt um. „Weil Sie von hier fliehen müssen, Ricarda Rabastan. Sie gehören nicht zu diesen Menschen hier. Sie sind anders. Freundlicher. Besser. Ihnen macht es keine Freude, jemanden zu quälen, der schwächer ist als Sie. Und deshalb müssen Sie schnell fort, bevor die Herrin und der Herr die Pläne verwirklichen können, die sie mit Ihnen haben!"

„Ich würde ja liebend gern fliehen, Tokky", flüsterte sie mit Tränen in der Stimme. „Glaub mir, ich würde nichts lieber tun. Aber ich kann es nicht. Meine Mutter – sie ... sie hat mich mit dem Imperius verflucht. Ich kann nicht einmal dieses Zimmer ohne ihre Erlaubnis verlassen, geschweige denn das Haus!"

Darauf ging die Elfe überraschenderweise nicht weiter ein. Stattdessen sah sie sich noch einmal vorsichtig um und senkte ein wenig die Stimme. „Was würden Sie denn tun, Ricarda Rabastan, wenn Ihnen die Flucht gelänge? Wohin würden Sie überhaupt gehen?"

Rica hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Darüber hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht! Das wunderhübsche kleine Haus in Spanien, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, kam natürlich nicht in Frage, weil man sie da sicher zuerst suchen würde. Aber wohin sollte sie sich sonst wenden? Sie kannte niemanden, der sie vor ihrer Familie und dem Dunklen Lord verstecken würde. „Ich weiß es nicht, Tokky. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht..." Müde und ohne jede Hoffnung schloss sie die Augen. „Es gibt niemanden, der mich wirklich vor meinen Verfolgern beschützen könnte, oder? Niemand würde es wagen, sich Lord Voldemort zu widersetzen..."

„Es gibt schon jemanden." Tokky wackelte nervös mit den Ohren und ihre Stimme senkte sich jetzt zu einem leisen, verschwörerischen Flüstern herab. „Tokkys Cousin Dobby hat Tokky von diesen Leuten erzählt. Sie bekämpfen den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser schon seit Jahren. Diese Gruppe nennt sich der Orden des Phönix."

„Der Orden des Phönix..." Mit neu erwachter Hoffnung im Blick sah Rica auf die winzige Elfe hinab. „Und du meinst, sie würden mir vielleicht helfen?"

„Das käme darauf an, ob diese Leute Ihnen vertrauen, Ricarda Rabastan."

„Aber wie sollten sie das? Sie kennen meine Familie als überzeugte Todesser. Mein Vater sitzt wegen seiner Gefolgschaft für den Dunklen Lord in Askaban!" Rica senkte den Kopf und starrte niedergeschlagen auf das verschlungene Muster des Teppichs. „Sie würden mir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zuhören."

„Haben Sie schon einmal etwas von Harry Potter gehört, Ricarda Rabastan?" Jetzt leuchteten die Augen der Elfe, als hätte jemand ein Licht in ihnen entzündet.

Rica zuckte die Achseln. „Natürlich, wer hat das nicht? Der Junge, Der Lebt. Das Kind, das im Alter von nur einem Jahr den tödlichen Fluch Voldemorts überlebt hat, woraufhin dieser für dreizehn Jahre verschwunden war."

„Das stimmt, ist aber noch längst nicht alles. Dobby hat Tokky erzählt, dass dieser Harry Potter laut einer alten Prophezeiung der Einzige ist, der den Dunklen Lord vernichten kann. Deshalb wollte dieser ihn auch schon zu einer Zeit töten, als er noch ein Baby war."

„Das erklärt natürlich so Einiges..." Rica starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin, als sie die Zusammenhänge herstellte. „Deshalb will der Lord sich die Gefolgschaft der Werwölfe so dringend erkaufen. Wenn dieser Junge so gefährlich ist für ihn, dann braucht er jeden Verbündeten, den er bekommen kann!"

„Das ist wahr. Aber in der letzten Nacht hat sich die Situation entscheidend verändert, Ricarda Rabastan! Es ist den Todessern nämlich gelungen, Harry Potter in Schottland gefangen zu nehmen und ihn hierher zu bringen. Er wird in den Katakomben, die unter diesem Haus hier beginnen, gefangen gehalten, bis heute Abend der Dunkle Lord eintrifft. Dann wird dieser ihn töten und niemand wird ihn danach mehr aufhalten können!"

„Um Himmels Willen, Tokky!" Entsetzt über diese Aussicht starrte Rica die Elfe an. Eine düstere Zukunft, nicht nur für sie selbst, sondern für alle Menschen. Das Ende aller Hoffnung... „Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Tokky hat ein Gespräch zwischen der Herrin und einer ihrer Freundinnen belauscht, die ebenfalls eine Anhängerin des Dunklen Lords ist. Diese Freundin ist die ehemalige Herrin von Tokkys Cousin Dobby. Harry Potter hat Dobby vor einigen Jahren aus deren Händen befreit, indem er dessen Herrn durch eine List dazu gebracht hat, ihm Kleidung zu schenken. Dobby ist Harry Potter seit dieser Zeit treu ergeben. Und er würde es Tokky nie verzeihen, wenn sie nicht wenigstens versuchen würde, Harry Potter zu retten."

Rica verstand. Tokky würde ihr helfen, nicht nur um ihretwillen, sondern auch um Harry Potter eine Chance einzuräumen. Auf diese Weise konnte sie zwei Florfliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. „Das heißt also, ich muss versuchen, diesen Harry Potter zu befreien. Wenn mir das gelingt, wird der Orden des Phönix' mich vermutlich unter seinen Schutz stellen. Und Greyback könnte mich nicht mehr in die Finger bekommen..."

„Das stimmt, Ricarda Rabastan!" Tokky nickte ernst. „Aber es ist sehr gefährlich. Das Verlies wird streng bewacht von dem Mann, der als Voldemorts Stellvertreter gilt. Dieser Severus Snape kennt Flüche, die so finster sind, dass man sie sich kaum vorzustellen wagt!"

Vor Ricas Augen tauchte flüchtig das Bild eines großen, schlanken, schwarzhaarigen Mannes auf, der sich mit bleichem Gesicht und vor Schmerz verkrampften Zügen am Boden eines dunklen Raumes wand, während Voldemort ihn mit dem Cruciatus verfluchte. Severus Snape. Der Mann, von dem ihr verkommener Bruder mit neidischer Hochachtung sprach, weil er einen gewissen Dumbledore getötet hatte, der als mächtiger Zauberer und größter Feind des Dunklen Lords galt... „Das ist mir gleich!", flüsterte sie leidenschaftlich. „Wenn die Befreiung des jungen Potter die einzige Möglichkeit für mich ist, einer Ehe mit diesem Monster Greyback zu entgehen, dann werde ich ihn befreien oder bei dem Versuch sterben!"

Tokky betrachtete die junge rothaarige Hexe einen Moment lang aufmerksam aus ihren tennisballgroßen Augen, dann nickte sie zustimmend. „Der Eingang zu den Katakomben befindet sich im hintersten Kellerraum dieses Hauses, hinter einem großen Fass. Sie müssen sich aber beeilen, Ricarda Rabastan. Das Treffen des Herrn wird nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

Rica seufzte. „Du vergisst leider eines, Tokky! Ich stehe noch immer unter dem Imperius-Fluch. Ich kann dieses Zimmer nicht ohne die Erlaubnis meiner Mutter verlassen."

„Es gibt Möglichkeiten, einen Imperius-Fluch abzuschütteln, Ricarda Rabastan. Starke körperliche Schmerzen zum Beispiel heben ihn auf. Sie brechen den Bann."

„Starke körperliche Schmerzen..." Nachdenklich sah Rica sich im Zimmer um. „So wie eine Verbrennung?"

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie beim Kamin und stieß den Schürhaken in die Glut. Als das Metall richtig heiß war, zog sie ihn wieder hervor und presste das glühende Ende ohne zu zögern gegen ihren linken Unterarm. Rauch stieg zischend auf und es roch durchdringend nach verbranntem Fleisch, aber sie biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass nur ein dumpfes Stöhnen zu hören war, obwohl ihr Gesicht sich vor Schmerz verzerrte und ihr von Neuem die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Sie nahm sich nicht die Zeit, auf das Abebben des Schmerzes zu warten. Eilig ergriff sie ihren Zauberstab, warf sich den Umhang über, legte ihre Hand auf die Türklinke – und drückte diese ohne die geringsten Schwierigkeiten herunter. Die Tür öffnete sich mit leisem Knarren. Es hatte funktioniert!

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Ricarda Rabastan!", flüsterte Tokky neben ihr und rang besorgt die kleinen, knochigen Elfenhände. „Wenn man Sie erwischt, werden Sie gemeinsam mit Harry Potter sterben!"

„Ich sterbe lieber mit Potter, als mit Greyback zu leben", gab Rica ebenso leise aber mit eiserner Entschlossenheit zurück, bevor sie auf Zehenspitzen die hintere Treppe hinunterstieg.

Sie musste sich beeilen. Sie musste den Eingang zu den Katakomben finden, bevor ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder ihr Verschwinden auffiel.

* * *

_Also legt los, ihr Süßen! Ich brauche hunderte von Reviews, damit RemusBride nicht zwischen der ganzen Arbeit noch eingeht! _


	23. Misstrauen

_**A/N: **Oh weia. Heute Morgen haben wir einen völlig verzweifelten Hilferuf erhalten und mussten dem entsprechend sofort handeln. Bedankt euch also alle ganz brav bei **Nemea**, dafür, dass sie unser Ego so heftig gepuscht hat, dass ihr ein neues Kapitel bekommt. (Danke, Süße!) Dafür gibt´s dann aber auch ausreichend Reviews, okay? Dieses Kapitel ist übrigens noch einmal komplett nur von RemusBride. Mich (BineBlack) hat das böse Arbeitsmonster mittlerweile auch wieder im Schwitzkasten. °Seufz!° Viel Spaß!_

**Misstrauen**

Hedwig musste Harry in Hogwarts knapp verpasst haben, denn Professor McGonagall hatte die günstige Gelegenheit genutzt, den cleveren und vor allem als schnell und zuverlässig bekannten Vogel mit einem Brief an Remus zurück zum Grimmauldplatz zu schicken, in dem sie Harrys Anordnungen fast wortgetreu wiedergab: Den Orden, der seit Dumbledores Tod nicht mehr aktiv gewesen war, reaktivieren. Die unfangreiche Bibliothek des Hauses nutzen, um alles Wissenswerte über Horcruxe zusammen zu tragen, insbesondere zu dem Thema, ob auch lebende Menschen in solche Objekte verwandelt werden konnten, oder ob die betroffenen Personen ‚nur' zur Aufbewahrung der eigentlichen Horcruxe dienten. Und natürlich dazu, was mit den so verborgenen Horcruxen nach dem Ableben solcher Personen geschah.

Die Nachricht, dass Professor Dumbledore ebenfalls einen Horcrux' des Dunklen Lords beherbergt hatte, war gelinde ausgedrückt ein Schock für Remus. Gab es für dieses Monster Voldemort denn überhaupt keine Grenzen?

Dennoch war er über den Brief erst einmal ziemlich erleichtert. Mit dem Pergament in der Hand machte er sich sofort auf die Suche nach Sirius, immerhin handelte es sich hier um das erste Lebenszeichen Harrys, seit dieser den Grimmauldplatz vor zwei Tagen so überstürzt verlassen hatte und Ginny ihm Hals über Kopf gefolgt war. Vielleicht würde dieser sich ja jetzt etwas entspannen, zumal es den Beiden laut Minerva gut ging...

Um Evannas Willen hoffte er das sehr. Ohne den Blutschutz der alten, reinblütigen Familie der Blacks war sie ohne ihre Zauberkraft jedem Todesser-Angriff wehr- und hilflos ausgeliefert. Aber solange Padfoot sich ihr gegenüber so sensibel aufführte wie ein wütender Bergtroll, konnte sie jederzeit ihre mehr als nur widerwillig gegebene Einwilligung zu dieser Ehe zurückziehen. Sie würde sich eine solche Behandlung durch ihren „Verlobten" nicht lange bieten lassen. Nicht, wenn er ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete – was wohl feststand, da sie in der Lage gewesen war, den Reanimus-Zauber durchzuführen – und sie auf Dauer mehr von ihm wollte, als den bloßen Schutz, den diese Heirat ihr gewähren würde.

Remus seufzte leise. Die bittere Ironie bei dieser Geschichte war, dass Sirius kaum den Blick von ihr abwenden konnte – jedenfalls immer dann, wenn sie gerade nicht hinsah. Dann betrachtete er sie mit dem gleichen Ausdruck in den Augen, den ein Verhungernder angesichts einer reich gedeckten Tafel zeigen würde. Aber seine fast schon sprichwörtliche Sturheit hielt ihn davon ab, sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er sich von ihr magisch angezogen fühlte. Seine Sturheit – und natürlich die furchtbare Sorge um Harry, der er im Moment alles unterordnete.

Insgeheim musste Remus zugeben, dass er fast ein wenig neidisch auf seinen besten Freund war. Evanna hatte allein dadurch, dass sie den Zauber, dem Sirius seine Rückkehr verdankte, erfolgreich ausgeführt hatte bewiesen, dass sie ihm tiefe, aufrichtige Gefühle entgegenbrachte, auch wenn sie im Moment nicht allzu gut auf ihn zu sprechen war.

Da war Padfoot also wieder, zurückgekehrt von den Toten – etwas gehandicapt zwar durch sein verletztes Bein, was aber in wenigen Wochen wieder völlig hergestellt sein würde, seine Unschuld war mittlerweile erwiesen und vom Ministerium offiziell anerkannt – und er wurde geliebt. Tief und aufrichtig. Und zwar sowohl von seinem Patenkind als auch von einer bezaubernden Frau, der seine Blicke ständig folgten.

Und was tat dieser Idiot?

Nein, das war unfair, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Sirius hatte mehr durchgemacht, als er es sich auch nur vorstellen konnte. Und die Tatsache, dass er – Remus – von der wunderschönen schwarzhaarigen Frau am Ende des Ganges träumte, dass sein Herz wie verrückt in seiner Brust zu schlagen anfing, wenn er sie sah, oder auch nur ihren Duft oder ihre Stimme auffing, obwohl keinerlei Hoffnung bestand, dass sie je etwas anderes in ihm sehen würde, als einen netten Kerl, der sie und ihr Kind zufällig gerettet hatte und wahrscheinlich entsetzt vor ihm zurückweichen würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er ein Werwolf war, räumte ihm noch lange nicht das Recht ein, darüber zu urteilen, wie sein bester Freund sein Leben lebte. Und wenn es ihm im Moment half, wie ein weidwundes Tier durch dieses unwirtliche Gemäuer zu streifen, dann ...

Nein! Das konnte nicht die Lösung sein! Nicht, wenn er seinen Frust auch weiterhin exzessiv im Feuerwhisky ertränkte! Vermutlich hockte er auch jetzt gerade wieder in der Küche und stierte grübelnd in sein Glas, während die halbvolle Flasche in Reichweite stand. So konnte es nicht weitergehen!

Aber als er die Küchentür aufstieß, gerade in der richtigen Stimmung, um dem Freund endlich mal gründlich die Leviten zu lesen, war der Raum leer bis auf Hermine, die eben Krummbeins Fressnapf auffüllte, während der rote, zottige Kater ihr so ungeduldig um die Knöchel strich, dass sie beinahe ins Stolpern geriet. Sie stellte den Napf auf dem Boden, richtete sich auf und lächelte ihn fröhlich an. „Professor Lupin! Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Er erwiderte das Lächeln. Es war ein wirklich schönes Gefühl, dass wenigstens ein paar seiner ehemaligen Schüler nicht vor dem Wolf in ihm zurückschreckten, sondern sich nach einer Vollmondnacht ganz selbstverständlich nach seinem Befinden erkundigten und ansonsten zur Tagesordnung übergingen. Diese stillschweigende Akzeptanz hatte er so furchtbar lange vermisst... „Ja, danke, Hermine. Und lass doch bitte endlich den ‚Professor' weg, ich bin schon seit Jahren nicht mehr euer Lehrer. Wie oft habe ich Ron, Harry und dir schon gesagt, dass ihr mich beim Vornamen nennen sollt?"

„Einige Male." Sie lachte leise, während sie die leere Katzenfutterpackung mit einem „Minimateus" belegte und sie anschließend in den Mülleimer warf. Auf diese Weise musste der Müll nicht allzu oft hinausgetragen werden. Dann sah sie ihn direkt an und erklärte: „Es kommt mir nur irgendwie falsch vor, verstehen Sie? Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass wir alle immer noch heimlich die Hoffnung gehegt haben, dass Sie irgendwann nach Hogwarts zurückkommen würden, um uns wieder zu unterrichten. Sie sind nun einmal der beste Verteidigungs-Lehrer, den wir je hatten..."

„Ich vermisse das Unterrichten auch sehr", gab er ehrlich zu. „Dieses dreiviertel Jahr in Hogwarts war die glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens. Insgeheim habe ich wohl auch immer noch gehofft, eines Tages zurückkehren zu können. Aber jetzt ... Die Schule ist geschlossen worden. Und Professor Dumbledore..."

„Ja." Hermine nickte ernst. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber irgendwann muss dieser Krieg doch mal zu Ende sein. Und wenn es uns gelungen ist, Voldemort zu vernichten, wird die Magische Gesellschaft Hogwarts bestimmt wieder eröffnen, irgendwo müssen die Kinder doch unterrichtet werden, nicht wahr? Es wird natürlich nicht mehr dasselbe Hogwarts sein, das es unter Professor Dumbledore war, aber gute Lehrer werden dennoch gebraucht werden."

„Und ich werde noch immer ein Werwolf sein."

„Natürlich. Aber Sie werden auch immer noch ein hervorragender Lehrer sein!" Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn es uns gelingen kann, Voldemort zu besiegen, Professor, dann kann es uns auch gelingen, das verquere Wertesystem unserer Gesellschaft wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Ein wenig verblüfft sah er sie an. „Darüber habe ich noch nie wirklich nachgedacht."

„Mir erscheint es jedenfalls logisch. Wenn es uns glückt, den schlimmsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten zu vernichten, dann ist nichts mehr unmöglich. Viele der Gesetze und ministeriellen Erlasse zur Kontrolle von Halbmenschen und anderer magischer Randgruppen wurden doch erst geschaffen, nachdem Voldemort diese Leute aufgehetzt und für seine Zwecke missbraucht hat. Es ist doch ganz selbstverständlich, dass diese nach seiner Vernichtung wieder abgeschafft werden müssen."

„Eine Menge Leute werden sich dagegen vehement zur Wehr setzen", gab er skeptisch zu bedenken. „Es liegt in der Natur des Mensche, das zu fürchten, was sich von ihm unterscheidet."

„Dann müssen wir diese Leute eben davon überzeugen, dass sie im Unrecht sind!" Hermine zuckte lediglich die Achseln. „Wenn Harry Voldemort tatsächlich vernichten kann, dann wird sein Wort in der Gesellschaft großes Gewicht haben. Und er sieht in Ihnen ganz bestimmt keinen Werwolf, der ausgegrenzt werden muss, sondern einen seiner besten und treuesten Freunde. Und für seine Freunde tritt er unnachgiebig ein, das wissen Sie doch."

Die Erwähnung Harrys brachte Remus auf den Grund seines Hier seins zurück. Deshalb nickte er auch nur zu ihren Worten, nicht wirklich davon überzeugt, dass sie sich eines Tages bewahrheiten würden, und fragte dann rasch: „Hast du Sirius gesehen, Hermine? Ich habe gerade einen Brief von Professor McGonagall erhalten. Harry und Ginny waren gestern bei ihr in Hogwarts."

Ihr warmes Lächeln wurde gleich noch etwas strahlender vor Erleichterung. Endlich ein Lebenszeichen von den Freunden! „Das ist eine gute Nachricht, Professor! Wurde auch Zeit, dass sie endlich von sich hören lassen! Sirius ist in der Bibliothek, weil ich ihm dieses Slytherin-Buch in die Hand gedrückt habe, in dem der Ortungszauber für schwarzmagische Objekte steht, und ihm erklärt habe, dass wir seine Hilfe benötigen, um diese Horcruxe aufzuspüren, weil sein Stammbaum ihn als Einzigen dazu befähigt. Wenigstens hat er damit etwas zu tun, statt ständig nur zu grübeln, und wir brauchen diese Informationen doch sowieso..." Etwas unsicher brach sie ab.

Er starrte sie verblüfft an. „Hermine! Das war genial! Warum bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Wenn er endlich etwas tun kann, einen Beitrag leisten kann..."

„Es war Rons Idee", gab sie zu und sah dabei etwas beschämt aus. „Ich habe auch nicht daran gedacht. Im Nachhinein könnte ich mich dafür selbst in den Hintern treten!"

„Dann musst du meinen Allerwertesten ebenfalls mit einem Tritt bedenken. Aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass letzte Nacht Vollmond war, bitte ich dich, davon gnädig abzusehen", lächelte Remus vergnügt und schwenkte den Brief von McGonagall, während er schon die Tür öffnete. „Ich werde mal schauen, ob ich vielleicht auch noch etwas zu Sirius' Aufmunterung beitragen kann..."

- - - - -

Sirius las mit gerunzelter Stirn ein weiteres Mal die komplizierte Zauberformel, die das Auffinden von schwarzmagischen Objekten ermöglichen sollte. Zwischen seinen Fingernd drehte er nervös den Zauberstab, den Evanna ihm so großmütig überlassen hatte. Hoffentlich würde er sich mit diesem Stück Magie hier ihres Geschenkes würdig erweisen. Er hatte wirklich noch nie einen so komplexen Zauber ausgeführt. Allein die Vorbereitungen, derer es dafür bedurfte! Er hatte mehrere sorgfältig verhexte Landkarten und Stadtpläne auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet, auf denen kleine, ebenfalls verzauberte Nadeln lagen, die dann den Aufbewahrungsort der gesuchten Objekte markieren sollten.

Soweit, so gut. Bis hierher war die Sache relativ einfach gewesen.

Aber jetzt kam der schwierige Teil. Ein Objekt, das mit diesem Ortungszauber aufgespürt werden sollte, musste zuvor natürlich genau definiert werden, weil es ja schließlich Unmengen von schwarzmagischen Artefakten gab. Dafür benötigte man eine genaue Abbildung oder aber persönliche Kenntnisse darüber, wie dieses Objekt beschaffen war. Und hier stieß er an seine Grenzen. Wie sollte er einen Horcrux aufspüren, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, wie er aussah?

Apropos Aussehen. In diesem knappen Top und mit ihrem tränennassen Gesicht hatte Evanna wirklich etwas Anrührendes gehabt. So unglücklich, wie sie in diesem Moment ausgesehen hatte, wollte er sie nie wieder sehen müssen! Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen und ihr versichert, dass Alles wieder gut werden würde. Dass er kein so furchtbarer Ehemann sein würde, wie es sein Vater gewesen war…

„Padfoot?"

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Remus genau vor seinem Tisch stand. Himmel, er wurde langsam alt! Schon seit Jahren, genauso genommen seit seiner Zeit in Askaban, war es niemandem mehr gelungen, sich unbemerkt an ihn heranzuschleichen. Und jetzt schaffte Moony das sogar nach einer Kräfte zehrenden Vollmondnacht! Okay, gab er sich selbst gegenüber widerwillig zu, vielleicht sollte er ja wirklich nicht so viel trinken… Und ganz sicher sollte er lieber mit seinen Gedanken bei dem bleiben, was er gerade tat, statt über seine bevorstehende Heirat mit Evanna Brave nachzugrübeln.

„Moony. Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du solltest dich doch noch etwas ausruhen!" Seine Besorgnis um den Freund war umso größer, weil sie ja vor ein paar Stunden im Streit auseinander gegangen waren.

Remus ging darauf gar nicht erst ein. Sie waren jetzt schon so viele Jahre die besten Freunde, dass sie sich auch ohne Worte verstanden. Und immerhin hatte er sich auch nicht gerade von seiner besten Seite gezeigt. „McGonagall hat eine Eule geschickt. Harry und Ginny waren gestern in Hogwarts."

Die erste Gefühlsregung, die Sirius erkennen ließ, war ein kurzes, erleichtertes Aufatmen. Harry war in Hogwarts gewesen. Also musste es ihm – wenigstens bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er die Schule wieder verlassen hatte – gut gegangen sein… „Schreibt sie, ob sie hierher zurückkommen?"

Remus schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Sie sind auf dem Weg nach Calwell, wo Dumbledore wohl ein Cottage hatte. Dort hoffen sie, einen der Horcruxe zu finden. Einen Horcrux, den Voldemort übrigens in Professor Dumbledore versteckt hatte und der nach dessen Tod natürlich verschwunden ist."

„Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!" Fassungslos starrte Sirius ihn an. „Er hat nicht einmal vor Dumbledore Halt gemacht? Vermutlich hat er diese verfluchten Dinger ja über das ganze Land verteilt!" Frustriert warf er das Buch Slytherins auf eine der Landkarten. Harry war noch immer da draußen! Und wenn er auch nur einen Bruchteil der Sturheit seiner Eltern geerbt hatte, würde er gewiss nicht mit leeren Händen hierher zurückkehren. Und er selbst saß hier fest und konnte nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen, außer … „Wie sollen wir sie bloß alle aufspüren, wo wir noch nicht einmal wissen, nach was genau wir eigentlich suchen?"

„Einen nach dem anderen, würde ich mal sagen."

Ein tiefes Luftholen und Sirius gestand sich ein, dass Remus, so wie in den meisten Fällen, Recht hatte. Es brachte absolut nichts, sich über Dinge aufzuregen, die man sowieso nicht ändern konnte. Und sich seiner Frustration hinzugeben, statt nach einem Ausweg zu suchen, würde ihnen ganz sicher nicht helfen. Was er brauchte, um diese gottverfluchten Horcruxe zu finden waren Informationen.

„Wer könnte etwas über diese Objekte wissen, Moony? Und wie viele gibt es überhaupt?"

Remus ließ sich vorsichtig in einen Sessel sinken und bemühte sich, keine Miene zu verziehen, als seine schmerzenden Glieder gepeinigt aufzuschreien schienen. Der erste Tag nach Vollmond war immer die reine Hölle für ihn. Hauptsächlich darum, weil er sich der Transformation jedes Mal mit ganzer Kraft widersetzte, wie Madam Pomfrey ihm schon mehrfach erklärt hatte. Aber er brachte es nun einmal einfach nicht über sich, sich zu entspannen und dem Wolf ohne Gegenwehr das Regiment zu überlassen.

„Soweit ich weiß, waren es ursprünglich sechs", erklärte er leise, „weil Voldemort die Zahl Sieben für eine mächtige magische Zahl hielt und seine Seele deshalb in ebenso viele Teile aufspalten wollte. Ein Teil ist logischerweise in ihm selbst verblieben. Einen anderen, einen alten Kalender Riddles, hat Harry unwissentlich schon in seinem zweiten Schuljahr zerstört. Einen weiteren in Gestalt eines Ringes mit einem hässlichen, schwarzen Stein hat Dumbledore selbst im letzten Sommer vernichtet, wobei er eine schwere Verletzung an seiner Zauberstabhand davon getragen hat, von der er sich nie wieder vollständig erholt hat.. Bleiben also noch vier. Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass Voldemort als Horcruxe Gegenstände ausgewählt hat, die für ihn eine tiefere Bedeutung hatten. Der Ring hat ursprünglich seinem Großvater gehört. Das Tagebuch ihm selbst. Und die übrigen Objekte hatten vermutlich alle etwas mit Hogwarts – oder besser gesagt seinen Gründern – zu tun. Vermutlich jeweils etwas aus dem ehemaligen Besitz von Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin. Obwohl wir auch seine verdammte Schlange nicht außer Acht lassen dürfen. Laut Harry ist er mit diesem Vieh sehr eng verbunden. Sogar so eng, dass er sie damals im Ministerium als Waffe gegen Arthur einsetzen konnte, also könnte auch Nagini ohne weiteres ein Horcrux sein…

Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand Genaueres darüber weiß. Der Professor hat die Geschichte mit den Horcruxen nicht an die große Glocke gehängt, Sirius. Soweit ich weiß, ist Harry die einzige Person, mit der er außer mit Minerva, dem Verräter Snape und mir überhaupt darüber gesprochen hat … Ron und Hermine wissen inzwischen natürlich auch Bescheid. Und Ginny, nehme ich mal an. Evanna habe ich in groben Zügen eingeweiht. Und Snape hat Catherine … ich meine Miss Spencer gegenüber etwas erwähnt, bevor er uns laufen gelassen hat. Alles in Allem weißt du inzwischen wahrscheinlich genauso viel darüber wie ich, Padfoot, auch wenn das nicht sonderlich viel ist. Der Einzige, der vielleicht mehr weiß, abgesehen von Harry, könnte Snape sein…"

„Dieser verdammte Dreckskerl!" Sirius biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass sein Unterkiefer hart hervortrat. „Mich würde wirklich interessieren, was für ein Spiel er spielt! Erst verrät und ermordet er Dumbledore, der ihm immer vollkommen vertraut hat, und dann lässt er Catherine und ihr Kind entkommen… und dich, obwohl er genau weiß, dass du einer von Voldemorts überzeugten Gegnern bist. Wie passt das alles zusammen?"

„Überhaupt nicht, das ist es ja. Ich kann mir einfach keinen Reim darauf machen!" Verwirrt und frustriert schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Stünde er wirklich auf Voldemorts Seite, hätte er Miss Spencer und mich wohl kaum laufen lassen, oder? Aber wenn er auf der Seite des Ordens steht… Er hätte doch in diesem Fall Dumbledore nicht umgebracht! Niemals! Dessen Tod hat den gesamten Orden gelähmt und den Widerstand gegen Voldemort beinahe zum Erliegen gebracht… Es passt einfach nichts zusammen bei dieser Geschichte!"

„Ich habe diesem verdammten Mistkerl noch nie über den Weg getraut! Erinnerst du dich an unsere Schulzeit? Schon als Erstklässler hatte dieser miese kleine Scheißer mehr dunkle Flüche drauf als jeder andere in der Schule! Und er war schon damals eine hinterhältige, verschlagene Ratte! Gegen den war sogar mein Bruder ein Waisenknabe, und das will etwas heißen, nachdem mein Vater ihn …"

„Padfoot! Dein Bruder!" Remus vergaß seine schmerzenden Glieder und sprang so unvermittelt auf, dass Sirius ihn verblüfft anstarrte. „Snape hat Regulus erwähnt! Ich hatte es ganz vergessen, in all der Aufregung! Er sagte etwas davon, dass ausgerechnet dein Bruder Lord Voldemort einen der Horcruxe gestohlen hätte und dass dieser ihn daraufhin töten ließ, vermutlich bevor Regulus herausgefunden hatte, wie dieser Horcrux vernichtet werden konnte. Angeblich handelte es sich dabei um ein goldenes Medaillon mit der Slytherin-Schlange darauf. Es soll sogar jahrelang in diesem Haus versteckt gewesen sein, bevor Mundungus Fletcher es gestohlen hat!"

„Regulus soll den Dunklen Lord bestohlen haben? Meine Eltern würden in ihren Gräbern rotieren, wenn sie das wüssten!" Sirius lachte bellend auf. „Wie hat der kleine Mistkerl das denn angestellt?"

Gleich darauf wurde er wieder ernst. „Wie hat Schniefelus den Horcrux beschrieben? Ein goldenes Medaillon mit den Slytherin-Insignien?" Er runzelte konzentriert die Stirn. „Ich erinnere mich an dieses Ding! Es lag unter all dem anderen schwarzmagischen Müll, den meine Mutter im Salon gehortet hatte. Ich habe es nicht mit in den Sack geworfen, in dem der Krempel lag, den wir loswerden wollten, weil es eigentlich harmlos zu sein schien… Vermutlich hat Dung es sich ja irgendwann nach meinem … äh … na ja … Tod geschnappt."

„Du weißt noch, wie es aussah?"

Sirius nickte.

„Also los!" Remus deutete auf das Slytherin-Buch und die verhexten Karten. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

- - - - -

Eine halbe Stunde später starrte Remus mit bleichem Gesicht und heftig schlagendem Herzen auf die Landkarte, den Londoner Stadtplan und die Skizze des Hauses hinab, in dem er sich gerade befand. Die Erste Nadel auf der Landkarte hatte nach kurzem Zucken London als den Ort markiert, in dem das Medaillon sich befand. Daraufhin hatte Sirius den Zauber über einem der verhexten Stadtpläne wiederholt und sie hatten sich völlig entgeistert angesehen, als die zweite Nadel förmlich auf das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf zuschoss und sich in das Pergament bohrte. Und dann hatte Padfoot mit einem wüsten Fluch nach einem Blatt Pergament und einer Feder gegriffen und die Skizze gezeichnet…

„Das kann nicht sein! Das glaube ich einfach nicht!", flüsterte er tonlos, unfähig, die Augen von der noch immer leicht vibrierenden Nadel abzuwenden. Um Merlins Willen…

„Ich habe den Zauber jetzt viermal ausgeführt, Moony. Und wenn du darauf bestehst, tue ich es auch noch ein fünftes Mal. Aber das Ergebnis wird sich dadurch nicht ändern." Sirius tat es in der Seele weh, seinen besten Freund so verwirrt und entsetzt zu sehen. So _verletzt_! „Sie _muss_ dieses Medaillon haben. Es gibt keine andere Erklärung…"

„Das ist aber nicht logisch!", widersprach Remus schwach, während er noch immer fassungslos die kleine glitzernde Nadel ansah, die in der eilig von Sirius gezeichneten Skizze des Hauses leicht bebend in genau dem Zimmer steckte, in dem Catherine Spencer und ihr kleiner Sohn untergebracht waren. „Wenn sie dieses Medaillon wirklich hat, warum hat sie es dann den Todessern nicht gegeben, nachdem die sie und ihr Kind in die Enge getrieben hatten? Sie würde doch gewiss nicht das Leben ihres Sohnes wegen eines verdammten Schmuckstückes gefährden!" Oh Himmel, was ging hier nur vor?

Sirius ging die ganze Sache aus einer anderen Perspektive an. „Und wenn die ganze Verfolgungsjagd nur eine Show war? Von Snape und Konsorten inszeniert, um eine Spionin für Voldemort in dieses Haus zu bekommen? Oder sogar eine Attentäterin? Das würde auch erklären, warum er euch hat laufen lassen, Moony. Im Gegensatz zu Harry bist selbst du noch ein kleiner Fisch!"

Allein die Möglichkeit drehte Remus den Magen um. Aber so recht daran glauben konnte er auch nicht. „Du hast Madam Pomfrey doch gehört, Padfoot. Catherine Spencer hätte beinahe ihr Baby verloren! So etwas kann man doch nicht vortäuschen! Oder meinst du, dass das auch ein Teil des Planes gewesen ist?" Großer Gott, welche Abgründe taten sich da auf! Und dennoch… „Und wenn sie hier als Spionin eingeschleust worden wäre, dann hätte sie doch dieses Medaillon nicht dabei! Warum sollten Snape und sie das Risiko eingehen, dass wir es bei ihr finden? Würde Voldemort einen seiner Horcruxe auf diese Weise riskieren? Zumal Snape selbst derjenige war, der es mir beschrieben hat…"

„Vermutlich nicht." Müde fuhr Sirius sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und stellte fest, dass er dringend mal wieder eine Rasur bräuchte. Irgendwie hatte es in den letzten Tagen nicht dazu gereicht. Kein Wunder, dass Evanna ihn jedes Mal diese angewiderten Blicke zuwarf, wenn sie einander über den Weg liefen. Zur Hochzeit jedenfalls wollte er wenigstens ordentlich aussehen …

„Hier passt nichts zusammen, Moony. Überhaupt nichts!", murmelte er und kam damit auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. Wie waren seine Gedanken nur schon wieder bei Evanna Brave, ihren vorwurfsvollen Blicken und natürlich bei ihrer bevorstehenden Heirat gelandet, wo er doch im Moment viel wichtigere Dinge im Kopf haben sollte?

Remus hatte die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch aufgestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte er dumpf, während er seine Handballen auf die Augen presste, als könne er so das innere Bild vertreiben, das Catherine Spencer als Spionin Voldemorts zeigt.

Sirius hob die Schultern. „Erst einmal gar nichts, würde ich sagen. Harry ist nicht hier, also stellt diese Miss Spencer im Moment auch keine Gefahr für ihn dar. Wir behalten sie einfach im Auge. Vielleicht verrät sie sich ja selbst. Oder – und diese Möglichkeit dürfen wir nicht außer Acht lassen, Moony – sie ist tatsächlich vollkommen unschuldig und es gibt eine einfache, logische Erklärung dafür, dass dieser Horcrux sich offenbar in ihrem Besitz befindet…"

„Ach ja? Und was bitte sollte das sein?", wollte Remus bitter wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Moony. Aber es widerstrebt mir außerordentlich, eine hochschwangere junge Mutter mit ihrem hilflosen kleinen Sohn nur auf einen vagen Verdacht hin vor die Tür zu setzen. Falls Voldemort wirklich auf der Suche nach ihr ist, überleben die Zwei keinen Tag dort draußen! Natürlich widerstrebt es mit genauso, eine potentielle Spionin hier im Hause herumschleichen zu haben, aber damit werden wir irgendwie fertig werden müssen. Wir werden sie nicht aus den Augen lassen. Und bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit wird einer von uns beiden ihr Zimmer durchsuchen müssen. Falls wir das Medaillon finden, können wir sie damit konfrontieren und hören, was sie zu sagen hat."

„Was immer du sagst, Padfoot." Remus erhob sich mit müden, eckigen Bewegungen. „Ich werde mich noch ein Weilchen aufs Ohr hauen. Du weißt ja, der Vollmond und meine Wenigkeit stehen auf Kriegsfuß miteinander…"

Sirius beobachtete, wie die Tür hinter seinem besten Freund ins Schloss fiel, bevor er mit einem wilden Fluch die Landkarten und Skizzen vom Tisch fegte. Catherine Spencer war Remus verdammt tief unter die Haut gegangen, daran gab es schon seit gestern Abend keinen Zweifel für ihn. Allein die Art, wie er sie ansah…

Moony würde irgendwie damit fertig werden, sich in eine Frau verliebt zu haben, die den Wolf in ihm nicht akzeptieren konnte – darin hatte er ja schon Erfahrung. Aber sich womöglich in eine hinterhältige Spionin verliebt zu haben, möglicherweise sogar in eine Attentäterin – das würde ihn zutiefst verletzen und an sich selbst zweifeln lassen!

Grimmig starrte er aus plötzlich kalten, dunkelbraunen Augen auf die silbern glitzernde Nadel hinab, die noch immer in dieser Skizze steckte. ‚Sieh dich vor, Catherine Spencer! Denn wenn du hier ein falsches Spiel treibst, wenn du tatsächlich eine Gefahr für Harry und den Orden darstellst und Remus auf diese Weise verletzt, dann wird es das letzte falsche Spiel deines Lebens sein!'

* * *

_Seufz! Armer Wolf! Ihn trifft es aber auch immer. Wenn ihr ein paar tröstende Worte für ihn habt - immer her damit! Er kann's gebrauchen ... und wir natürlich die Reviews! Immer her damit! _


	24. Rica

_Hallöchen, Ihr Lieben! Es geht weiter, immerhin wartet Ihr ja sicher schon ganz gespannt auf Nachricht von Harry und Ginny. Also wollen wir mal sehen, ob Ricas Mission erfolgreich ist, nicht wahr? Bine und ich wünschen Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und vergesst doch bitte die Reviews nicht, okay? Wir leiden schon unter Entzugserscheinungen und die wirken sich überaus nachteilig auf die Tippfingerchen aus...

* * *

_

**Rica**

Der Gang war lang, uneben und schrecklich dunkel. Und nur durch das sorgfältig gedämpfte Licht ihres Zauberstabes erleuchtet, den Rica in der ausgestreckten Hand vor sich hertrug, wirkten die zerklüfteten Wände und die Schatten, die überall zu lauern schienen, noch viel bedrohlicher.

Allerdings war das das kleinere Übel, hatte sie entschieden. Da sie nämlich keine Ahnung hatte, wie lang dieser Gang hier war, und wann sie endlich auf die eigentlichen Katakomben stoßen würde, wagte sie es einfach nicht, mehr Licht zu machen, als sie unbedingt brauchte, um sich zu orientieren. Immerhin wollte sie sich ja nicht selbst verraten! Also nahm sie das gelegentliche Stolpern in Kauf und auch die Tatsache, dass ihr linker Unterarm mit der frischen Brandwunde inzwischen furchtbar schmerzte, nachdem sie mit ihm im vagen Dämmerlicht schon mehrfach an irgendwelchen Vorsprüngen in dem rissigen Mauerwerk hängen geblieben war.

Die Zähne fest zusammengebissen gegen den Schmerz, ging sie in Gedanken ihren Plan noch einmal durch. Zuallererst musste sie natürlich die Katakomben erreichen, von denen Tokky gesprochen hatte, und feststellen, wo Harry Potter gefangen gehalten wurde. Dann galt es, diesen Snape außer Gefecht zu setzen, damit man die Flucht des Jungen Der Lebte nicht zu früh entdeckte. Und danach musste sie Potter dazu bringen, sie unter seinen Schutz zu stellen und sie bei den Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix' in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Alles in Allem war das keine leichte Aufgabe. Sie riskierte ihr Leben in der vagen Hoffnung, dass jemand, den sie noch nicht einmal kannte, dankbar genug wäre, um sie anschließend zu schützen. Andererseits – was hatte sie denn für eine Wahl? Eine Flucht auf eigene Faust war von vorn herein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Tokky hatte vollkommen Recht; Potter und der Orden des Phönix' waren wirklich die einzige Hoffnung, die sie hatte.

Vor ihr machte der Gang eine scharfe Biegung und wie schon mehrere Male zuvor löschte Rica auch jetzt das Licht mit einem geflüsterten „Nox!". Den Zauberstab kampfbereit in der rechten Hand, tastete sie mit der Linken behutsam an der feuchten, unebenen Wand entlang. Ein vorsichtiger Schritt, ein zweiter und dann noch einer … Und sie nahm plötzlich einen Lichtschimmer wahr. Als sie die Biegung ganz hinter sich gebracht hatte, konnte sie das flackernde Leuchten mehrerer Fackeln ausmachen, die an den Wänden eines größeren Raumes in ihren Halterungen steckten, in den der Gang mündete.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie näher, während sie angestrengt lauschte. Aber es war nichts zu hören und als sie schließlich das Ende des Ganges erreichte, konnte sie erkennen, dass der große Raum vollkommen leer war. Kein Mensch, kein Möbel, nichts außer den Fackeln an den Wänden.

Und zwei Türen, die auf der entgegen gesetzten Seite in das Mauerwerk eingelassen waren. Die eine war eine ganz normale Holztür, die andere mit schweren Eisenbeschlägen versehen, mit einem schweren, metallenen Riegel und einer kleinen Luke, die aber jetzt fest verschlossen war. Das musste der Ort sein, an dem Potter festgehalten wurde!

Mit angehaltenem Atem löste Rica so leise es ging die Verriegelung der Sichtklappe. Der Bolzen ließ sich fast lautlos entfernen, aber die rostigen Scharniere quietschten hörbar, als sie die hölzerne Klappe zur Seite schwenkte. Sie erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und lauschte panisch, aber nichts war zu hören außer ihrem eigenen, erschrockenen Luftschnappen. Puh! Erleichtert stieß sie den angehaltenen Atem aus und benutzte ihren Zauberstab, um die kleine, feuchte Zelle hinter der Tür zu erleuchten.

Zwei Augenpaare starrten sie an, gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit anblinzelnd.

Rica starrte zurück.

Der Junge mit dem schwarzen Haar, den kriegerisch funkelnden, grünen Augen und der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn musste Harry Potter sein. Sie hatte unzählige Geschichten über das Fluchmal gehört, das er von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Lord Voldemort zurückbehalten hatte. Aber Tokky hatte nichts von dem Mädchen erwähnt, das bei ihm war, eine kleine zierliche Rothaarige mit ängstlichen braunen Augen und Tränenspuren auf den schmutzigen Wangen, die in ihrer nassen Kleidung vermutlich erbärmlich fror. Jedenfalls zitterte sie am ganzen Körper, obwohl ihr Freund die Arme um sie geschlungen hatte, um sie zu wärmen.

Vermutlich war dieses halbe Kind in Tokkys Augen ja vollkommen bedeutungslos gewesen, überlegte Rica ärgerlich, während sie vorsichtig hinter sich spähte, ob die Luft auch rein war. Der Elfe war es ja ausschließlich um Potter gegangen. Wenn er nicht in Gefangenschaft geraten wäre, hätte sie ihr – Rica – vermutlich auch nichts darüber erzählt, wie sie den Imperius-Fluch ihrer Mutter lösen konnte.

Aber das war im Moment sowieso egal. Das einzige, worauf es jetzt ankam, war, die beiden zu befreien und mit ihnen aus diesen furchtbaren Katakomben zu entkommen.

Rica stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, so dass sie ihren Mund näher an das Sichtfenster heranbringen konnte. „Pst! Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch? Könnt ihr laufen?"

Beide nickten. Der Junge löste sich von seiner Freundin und kam an die Tür, einen Arm in Schonhaltung vor den Bauch haltend. „Wer sind Sie?"

„Ihr könnt mich Rica nennen. Ich bin hier, um euch zu befreien. Eine Hauselfe namens Tokky schickt mich, weil du, Harry Potter, für ihren Cousin Dobby ein Held bist!"

Um die blassen Lippen des Jungen huschte tatsächlich ein winziges Lächeln, bevor seine Augen sich plötzlich erschrocken weiteten. „Pass auf!"

Rica wirbelte herum – gerade rechtzeitig um Severus Snape zu entdecken, der gerade durch die andere Tür in den Raum trat. Merkwürdigerweise tat er das mit dem Rücken voran, so als würde er sich vergewissern, dass ihm niemand folgte. Umgehend hatte sie den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. „Stupor!"

Der Schocker schleuderte ihn hart gegen die Wand, sein Zauberstab flog ihm in hohem Bogen aus der Hand. Und dann rutschte er langsam an der Mauer hinab und blieb bewusstlos davor liegen.

Rica machte sich nicht die Mühe nachzusehen, ob er noch am Leben war. Das hatte Zeit, bis sie Potter und das Mädchen aus der Zelle gelassen hatte. Dann könnten sie ihn darin einsperren und zusehen, dass sie hier weg kamen. Sie schob nach einem kurzen Zögern ihren eigenen Zauberstab zurück in ihre Umhangtasche. Für den schweren Riegel an dieser Tür würde sie beide Hände brauchen.

Mit einem fürchterlich lauten Quietschen glitt die rostige Stange durch die schweren, teilweise verbogenen Ösen. Aber dieses Geräusch war nichts gegen den lauten, entsetzten Schrei, den sie selbst ausstieß, als sie plötzlich von einer großen, rauen Hand an der Kehle gepackt und ohne viel Federlesens angehoben wurde, bis ihre Füße frei in der Luft baumelten.

Mit vor panischer Angst wild hämmerndem Herzen starrte sie in die hässliche, von tiefen, Narben durchzogene Fratze Fenrir Greybacks, der sie durch seine gefletschten Zähne hindurch zornig anfauchte.

- - - - -

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Catherine war sich nicht sicher, was es war, aber irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht!

Ein wunderbarer, freundlicher und zuvorkommender Mann, der soviel Ehrlichkeit, Geradlinigkeit und Wärme ausstrahlte, dass man sich am liebsten in seine Arme schmiegen würde, um sich vor der ganzen bösen Welt beschützen zu lassen, verwandelte sich doch nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen in einen wortkargen, in sich gekehrten Hagestolz mit hartem, abweisendem Gesichtsausdruck und einer Stimme, die einen Vulkan schockgefrieren könnte! Was um Himmels Willen hatte sie Remus – Mr. Lupin – getan, dass er sie mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen ansah, als wäre sie eben unter einem Stein hervor gekrochen? Falls er sie überhaupt einmal ansah, was er ganz offensichtlich zu vermeiden schien. Und in ihre Nähe kam er schon gar nicht. Wenn sie nicht erst vor einer halben Stunde geduscht hätte, würde sie sich wahrscheinlich versucht fühlen, prüfend unter ihren Achseln zu schnuppern, ob sie etwa unter schlimmem Körpergeruch litt!

Das war doch nicht der gleiche Mann, der sie gestern mit einem so warmen Schimmer in den sturmgrauen Augen angesehen hatte, dass sie sich am liebsten zu Josh auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hätte! Und es war auch nicht der gleiche Mann, der ihre stumme Entschuldigung für ihre falsche Annahme, dass Josh die reichlich unangemessene Erweiterung seines Wortschatzes ihm zu verdanken hätte, mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken, einem Zwinkern und einem warmen Lächeln angenommen hatte, welches in ihr den Wunsch geweckt hatte, ihn zu küssen, um herauszufinden, ob dieses sanfte Lippenkräuseln auch so erregend schmeckte, wie es aussah.

Sie war eine erwachsene Frau. Sie hatte sogar schon eine gescheiterte Ehe hinter sich, war im siebten Monat schwanger von ihrem Exmann, diesem verantwortungslosen Mistkerl, und Mutter eines dreijährigen Sohnes! Und trotzdem war sie gestern Abend mit der ziemlich verwirrenden Erkenntnis zu Bett gegangen, dass sie offenbar nicht dagegen gefeit war, einen geheimnisvollen, fremden Mann attraktiv genug zu finden, um bei seinem bloßen Anblick Herzklopfen zu bekommen.

Und sie hätte verdammt noch mal darauf geschworen, dass auch sie ihn nicht kalt ließ! Nicht bei der Art, wie er sie angesehen hatte und dann tatsächlich errötet war, als er sich dabei ertappt fühlte.

Nicht bei der Art, wie er sich um sie gesorgt hatte, ihr beim Abendessen die Schüsseln zugereicht hatten und Josh vorsorglich auf seinen Schoß genommen hatte, damit der quirlige Knirps ihr nicht versehentlich wehtat.

Nicht bei der Art, wie er sie fürsorglich durch den Flur und die Treppe hinauf begleitete hatte, eine warme, kräftige Hand an ihrem Rücken, als es Zeit für sie wurde, wieder im Bett zu verschwinden.

Und erst recht nicht bei der Art, wie sein Blick begehrlich ihre Lippen gestreift hatte beim Abschied. Sie hatte sich zurückhalten müssen, um ihn nicht anzuspringen, Herrgott noch mal! Das Blut hatte in ihren Adern geprickelt wie Champagner! Und sie hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und sich gewünscht, dass sie den Mut aufgebracht hätte, ihn zu küssen. Selbst wenn es nur ein kleiner flüchtiger Kuss gewesen wäre, den er ohne weiteres ihrer Dankbarkeit hätte zuschreiben können, so hätte sie doch wenigstens gewusst, wie seine Lippen sich an ihren anfühlten. Sie hätte gewusst, ob er wirklich so wunderbar schmeckte, wie er es in ihrer Vorstellung tat. Sie hätte es gewusst…

Heute sah plötzlich alles ganz anders aus.

Da Madam Pomfrey, die jeden Morgen nach ihr sah, unerbittlich darauf bestand, dass sie höchstens ein paar Stunden am Tag aufstehen durfte, hatte sie den ganzen Vormittag lang dem Wiedersehen mit ihm entgegengefiebert, fest entschlossen, heute diesen flüchtigen Kuss nachzuholen. Aber jetzt, als sie endlich ihr Zimmer für eine Weile verlassen durfte, behandelte er sie wie eine völlig Fremde. Nein, schlimmer. Er behandelte sie, als wäre sie eine furchtbar unsympathische Person, der er unter allen Umstanden aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

Er war nicht unhöflich oder rücksichtslos, ganz gewiss nicht. Im Gegenteil, er benahm sich völlig korrekt. Aber der warme Schimmer in seinen grauen Augen war verschwunden. Sie glitzerten jetzt wie silbriges Eis, mit kühlem, durchbohrendem Blick. Und sein Lächeln, dieses sanfte Kräuseln seiner Lippen, das ihr Herz zum Rasen brachte, schien er für jeden anderen im Haus zu lächeln – nur nicht für sie.

Es tat weh.

Es tat sogar sehr weh.

Appetitlos schob sie das Essen auf ihrem Teller hin und her. Normalerweise mochte sie Roastbeef, aber heute schmeckte alles wie altes Pergament. Allerdings schien sie die Einzige zu sein, die das bemerkte, weil alle anderen dem Braten mit großem Appetit zusprachen. Oder fast alle anderen. Wenigstens schien irgendetwas diesem verfluchten Kerl Remus Lupin auch den Appetit verdorben zu haben! Das war zwar nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas!

Trotzig spießte sie ein Brokkoliröschen auf ihre Gabel und schob es sich in den Mund, bevor sie scheinbar endlos darauf herumkaute.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches legte Sirius Black sich noch einmal nach. Auch er benahm sich ihr gegenüber heute anders, fiel ihr auf. Gestern hatte er sich ihr gegenüber zwar höflich und verbindlich gegeben, sie ansonsten aber nicht weiter beachtet, weil er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Evanna Brave anzustarren, wenn sie es gerade nicht bemerkte, oder aber damit, eisiges Desinteresse an der hübschen Blondine zu heucheln, wenn deren Blick – ebenfalls auffallend häufig – in seine Richtung schweifte. Aber heute schien er sie, Catherine, kaum aus den Augen zu lassen. Immer wieder fühlte sie sich von diesem kühlen, dunkelbraunen Blick gestreift. Einem forschenden Blick, dem vermutlich nicht viel verborgen blieb…

Unbehaglich starrte sie auf ihren Teller. Die Atmosphäre in diesem düsteren Haus hatte sich innerhalb eines Tages von Grund auf verändert und sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Sogar Josh schien diesen eisigen Hauch zu spüren, weil er immer wieder instinktiv ihre Nähe und für einen quirligen Dreijährigen auffallend häufig direkten körperlichen Kontakt suchte. Und das, obwohl das Verhalten der beiden Männer ihrem Sohn gegenüber sich nicht im Mindesten verändert hatte. Sirius Black war vorhin mit ihm in seiner Animagus-Gestalt – er war ein großer, schwarzer Hund – lautstark durch das Haus getobt, trotz seines verletzten Beines, das ihm noch immer Probleme zu bereiten schien. Und Remus hatte ihm vor dem Essen die Geschichte von Schneewittchen und den sieben Zwergen zu Ende vorgelesen, da sie ja gestern mittendrin von Hermine unterbrochen worden waren, als diese zum Abendessen rief.

Allerdings – und das hatte Catherine doch zu denken gegeben – war er diesmal nicht darauf eingegangen, als Josh seine Mommy wieder mit der wunderschönen Prinzessin verglich, sondern hatte sie nur kurz mit einem dieser kühlen, düsteren Blicke gestreift, die sie im Verlauf der letzten Stunden so zu fürchten gelernt hatte, und dann geschickt das Thema gewechselt…

Verdammt, sie musste endlich damit aufhören, sich zu fragen, was um alles in der Welt sie ihm getan hatte! Vielleicht hatte sie sich die Anziehung zwischen ihr und Remus ja gestern nur eingebildet! Hormonelle Veränderungen konnten einem schließlich die tollsten Dinge vorgaukeln… Ach Blödsinn, sie war sich völlig sicher, dass sie sich seine Zuneigung nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Und die kalte, abweisende Art, in der er sie heute behandelte, schmerzte sie mehr, als sie sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen wollte.

Irgendwann war sie es Leid, appetitlos das Essen auf ihrem Teller hin und her zuschieben und dabei vor sich hin zu grübeln und legte das Besteck aus der Hand. Viel gegessen hatte sie nicht, aber vielleicht konnte sie eventuellen Nachfragen ja mit der Erklärung begegnen, dass sie schließlich fast den ganzen Tag tatenlos im Bett herum lag und deshalb keinen großen Hunger hatte…

Catherine war so in ihre trüben Gedanken versunken, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als Hermine neben ihr plötzlich mit dem Ausruf: „Himmel, das hätte ich ja fast vergessen!" hastig ihren Stuhl zurückschob und aufstand. Sie ging zum Küchenschrank und holte eine gläserne Phiole heraus, deren Inhalt sie in einen Becher goss.

„Professor Lupin? Trinken Sie das!"

Remus betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn die giftgrün schillernde Substanz in dem Becher. „Was ist das?"

„Etwas, das Madam Pomfrey mir für Sie gegeben hat. Eine magiewissenschaftliche Neuentwicklung im Bereich regenerierender Heil- und Zaubertränke, die sowohl Ihre prä- als auch posttransformatorischen Beschwerden wirkungsvoll lindern sollte. Der Trank wurde im St. Mungos getestet und für wirksam befunden. Nur der Geschmack lässt noch sehr zu wünschen übrig, aber daran wird wohl noch gearbeitet."

Remus' Blick zuckte kurz mit einem fast furchtsamen Ausdruck darin über den Tisch hinweg zu Catherine, bevor sich gleich darauf so etwas wie Trotz auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. Was sollte es? Wenn Catherine Spencer tatsächlich Voldemorts Spionin war, wusste sie über seinen Zustand höchstwahrscheinlich bereits Bescheid, immerhin war er kein Geheimnis für die Todesser, da Snape ihn schon seit Jahren mit dem Banntrank versorgte. Und wenn nicht … Nun, dann würde sie es früher oder später ohnehin herausfinden. Es war schlicht unmöglich, mit einem Werwolf über einen längeren Zeitraum im gleichen Haus zu wohnen, ohne auf ein paar offenkundige Tatsachen aufmerksam zu werden.

Er schob den beunruhigenden Gedanken daran, wie Catherine wohl auf die Neuigkeit, dass er lycantroph war, reagieren würde, falls sie _keine_ Todesserspionin war, energisch von sich und wendete sich wieder Hermine zu. „Also, ich weiß nicht so recht…" Vorsichtig schnupperte er an den übel riechenden Dämpfen, die aus seinem Becher aufstiegen und verzog dann angewidert das Gesicht.

„Nun mach schon, Moony!" Sirius schüttelte angesichts seiner Grimasse grinsend den Kopf. „Diesen grässlichen Wolfsbanntrank kippst du ja auch an sieben Tagen im Monat in dich hinein, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Und der riecht sogar noch schlimmer! Also wird es auf ein stinkendes Gebräu mehr oder weniger an den Tagen vor und nach Vollmond auch nicht mehr ankommen!"

„Du hast gut reden, Padfoot! Du musst das Zeug ja nicht trinken. Oder möchtest du vielleicht mal probieren?" Auffordernd hielt er ihm den Becher hin.

Das Grinsen auf Sirius' Gesicht vertiefte sich noch. „Danke, aber ich mag mein Roastbeef da, wo es jetzt ist."

„Feiger Köter!"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Moon. Und jetzt schluck das verdammte Zeug endlich!"

Mit einem Ausdruck von Todesverachtung in seinem blassen Gesicht, goss Remus den eklig aussehenden und noch furchtbarer riechenden Trank in sich hinein. „Zufrieden?"

„Und ob. Braves Wölfchen!"

„Idiot!"

Sirius beendete den Disput mit seinem Freund etwas widerwillig – immerhin war er diesem seit seiner vormittäglichen „Verlobung" noch etwas schuldig, nicht wahr? – aber im Moment gab es ein bei weitem lohnenderes Ziel an diesem Tisch.

„Alles in Ordnung, Miss Spencer? Sie sehen etwas … angegriffen aus."

_Das_ glaubte sie ihm unbesehen! Noch immer schwirrten die Worte „Wolfsbann", „prä- und posttransformatorische Beschwerden" und „Vollmond" durch ihren Kopf. Und die einzig mögliche Schlussfolgerung … Um Himmels Willen! Remus Lupin war ein … Werwolf? Der Mann, der sie gestern mit soviel Wärme im Blick angeschaut hatte, dessen Lächeln ihr das Herz in den Hals hatte hüpfen lassen – er war ein WERWOLF!

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn über den Tisch hinweg an, absolut unfähig, ihren Schock und ihr Entsetzen angesichts dieser Erkenntnis auch nur ansatzweise zu verbergen. Sie konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun! Nicht einmal, als sein Gesichtsausdruck von kühl und distanziert zu ausdruckslos und schließlich zu schmerzhaft getroffen wechselte, er wortlos seinen Stuhl zurückschob und den Raum verließ.

Erst als Black, dessen Augen jetzt eindeutig eisig funkelten, auf ihre plötzlich eiskalten Hände blickte und sardonisch eine Augenbraue hob, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie die Tischkante wie einen Rettungsanker umklammerte. Mühsam löste sie ihren festen Griff, aber gegen den schockierten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht konnte sie nichts tun.

„Alles … alles bestens, da-danke", stammelte sie mit versagender Stimme, während ihr Blick instinktiv zu Josh hinüberzuckte, der die ganze Zeit direkt neben seinem großen Freund – _einem Werwolf!_ – gesessen hatte. Mühsam rang sie den Impuls nieder, ihn zu sich zu rufen und ihn noch nachträglich schützend in die Arme zu nehmen…

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr bewusst wurde, wohin ihre Gedanken da abgedriftet waren. ‚_Verdammt, Catherine, reiß dich zusammen!_', rief sie sich selbst streng zur Ordnung, entschlossen gegen die Reste mütterlicher Panik ankämpfend. ‚_Das ist immer noch Remus Lupin! Er hat dich und Josh vor den Todessern gerettet! Er ist ein liebenswürdiger Mann mit einem unverdient schweren Schicksal. Und er würde ihm nie, niemals etwas antun…_'

Sie brauchte dennoch ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, bis sie sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass sie dem funkelnden Blick Sirius Blacks standhalten konnte. „Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, ich wollte nicht…", flüsterte sie rau.

Ein Achselzucken war die Antwort. „Er ist an diese Reaktion gewöhnt. Schon seit seiner Kindheit."

Irgendwie ließen diese zwei kurzen Sätze sie sich gleich noch etwas mieser fühlen. Dieser Black hatte offenbar ein angeborenes Talent dafür, seine verbalen Pfeile treffsicher ins Ziel zu bringen.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie wieder Remus in der Bibliothek sitzen, Josh auf dem Schoss, und ihm geduldig vorlesen. Sah sein warmes Lächeln, das Lächeln, das er gestern auch noch für sie gehabt hatte… „Das macht sie aber nicht angemessener, nicht wahr?"

Black hob erneut die Achseln. „Er wird damit klarkommen." Aber sein lässiger Ton konnte sie nicht täuschen.

„Das mag sein, aber _mich_ stört es trotzdem, jemanden verletzt zu haben, der in seinem Leben vermutlich schon viel zu viele ungerechtfertigte Verletzungen hinnehmen musste!" Sich der Blicke aller Anwesenden nur zu bewusst stand sie auf und schob ihren Stuhl wieder ordentlich an den Tisch. „Danke für das Essen, Hermine. Es war köstlich. Komm, Josh. Es ist Zeit fürs Bett."

An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und warf dem Hausherrn einen letzten resignierten Blick zu. „Ich glaube, im Moment wird Mr. Lupin wohl lieber nicht mit mir reden wollen. Er meidet mich schließlich schon den ganzen Tag wie eine Aussätzige. Würden Sie ihm bitte von mir ausrichten, dass ich für meine unangemessene Reaktion um Verzeihung bitte? Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid."

- - - - -

Ricas erschreckter Schrei ging in ein schmerzerfülltes Aufkeuchen über, als Greybacks andere riesige Hand mit unglaublicher Kraft mit ihrem Gesicht kollidierte. Sie spürte, wie ihre Lippe aufplatzte und schmeckte Blut, noch bevor das Brennen ihrer Wange ihr signalisierte, dass diese vermutlich anschwellen würde.

Der alte Werwolf tobte vor Wut. Sein Griff um ihre Kehle wurde fester und Rica war nur zu klar, dass er ihr wahrscheinlich ohne weiteres das Genick brechen konnte, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Den Atem schnürte er ihr ja jetzt schon ab…

Hart schlug er ein zweites Mal zu. „Du verdammte, kleines Flittchen! Dich werde ich lehren! Du wagst es, dich dem Lord zu widersetzen? Du wagst es, dich _mir_ zu widersetzen?"

Im ersten Moment war sie erleichtert, als sie kurz darauf wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürte und der Sauerstoff wieder an ihren geschwollenen Kehlkopfklappen vorbeizischte, aber im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sie mit festem Griff an den Haaren gepackt und ihren Kopf in den Nacken gerissen. „Sieh' mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede, Schlampe!"

Mühsam kämpfte sie ihre Panik zurück und begegnete seinem schmutzigbraunen Blick mit entschlossenem Funkeln. In seinen Augen las sie ihren Tod, aber das war ihr inzwischen schon fast egal. Er konnte sie jetzt umbringen, aber das wäre immer noch besser als ein Leben als seine Frau führen zu müssen. Auch wenn die Sinnlosigkeit ihres Sterbens sie beinahe verzweifeln ließ… Wenn es ihr doch wenigstens vorher gelungen wäre, Potter und seine Freundin zu befreien…

„Rica!" Harry warf sich verzweifelt von innen gegen die massive Kerkertür. „Lass' sie los, du verdammtes, widerliches Monster!"

Greyback riss Ricas Kopf noch weiter an ihren Haaren zurück, bevor er sich den Jungen zuwendete. „Sonst was, du Wurm?"

„Sonst das!" Die gekrümmten Finger der zierlichen, rothaarigen Frau fuhren in Greybacks Gesicht und stachen nach seinen Augen. Mit einen lauten Aufheulen lockerte er seinen Griff so weit, dass sie sich losreißen konnte, und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, die riesigen Hände schützend vor die zernarbte Fratze gepresst.

„Lauf, Rica!", brüllte Harry durch die Sichtluke. „Bring dich in Sicherheit!"

Sie hatte keine Zeit, ihm zu erklären, dass es für sie auf dieser Welt keinen sicheren Ort gab. Dass sie aus dieser Auseinandersetzung als Siegerin hervorgehen musste, oder qualvoll sterben würde. Stattdessen riss sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Umhangtasche und schleuderte einen Schockzauber auf den alten Werwolf, der eben wieder auf sie zugestürzt kam.

Aber diesmal hatte sie kein Glück. Er parierte den Zauber so mühelos, dass sie vor Panik fast erstarrt wäre. Gerade konnte sie noch einem Fluch ausweichen, aber der Nächste schleuderte sie so hart gegen die Kerkertür, dass ihr die Luft aus der Lunge gepresst wurde und sie kraftlos zusammensank.

Und dann war Greyback über ihr. Seine Faustschläge hagelten auf sie nieder, seine Fußtritte schleuderten sie durch den Raum und sein wütendes Gebrüll gellte in ihren Ohren. Sie würde sterben. Hier, in diesen Katakomben würde sie sterben. Und das Letzte was sie sah, würde das wutverzerrte Gesicht dieses Monsters sein…


	25. Snapes Geschichte

_Wer so fleißig reviewt - daran sind Bine und ich uns einig - hat ein Extra-Kapitel verdient. Und da Ihr die 500er-Marke geknackt habt, gibts hier schon mal die Fortsetzung! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ach, und vergesst bitte nicht, uns einen klitzekleinen Kommentar dazulassen, ja?

* * *

_

**Snapes Geschichte**

Sirius verschloss die Tür seufzend und lehnte sich einen Moment dagegen. Hier in der Abgeschiedenheit seines eigenen Raumes, spürte er die plötzlich immens werdende Müdigkeit bis in die letzen Muskeln und erlaubte sich wenigstens kurzzeitig einen Moment der Schwäche. Er lehnte den Kopf erschöpft gegen das Türblatt und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ehe er sich wieder zwang hochzukommen.

Er durchquerte den Raum und blieb neben dem Bett stehen, sich das Hemd mit einem leisen Stöhnen über den Kopf ziehend. Zum ersten Mal spürte er seine fast 40 Lenze. Und er hatte grade mal die Hälfte davon genießen können …

Während er behutsam jeden verspannten Muskel in seinem Rücken und seinem Schulterbereich lockerte, ließ er den Tag Revue passieren.

Okay, wie war der Stand der Dinge? Er war nicht mehr tot. Allein der Gedanke, dass er bereits in Hades' Hand gewesen war, ließ ihn unwillkürlich frösteln.

Dann war da Harry. Und es ging ihm gut. Vermutlich zumindest. Und er war nicht allein, denn Ginny war bei ihm. Wenigstens einer, der Acht auf den Jungen gab. Er schluckte gegen den bitteren Geschmack der Schuldgefühle an, ehe er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht einem besonders verspannten Muskel widmete.

Den Arm langsam kreisend dachte er über Catherine Spencer nach. War sie eine Spionin? Oder nur eine Art Bauer in diesem perfiden Schachspiel um die Welt? Er war ihr den ganzen Tag gefolgt, hatte auf etwas Verräterisches gelauert. Aber da war nichts gewesen – sie hatte den halben Tag im Bett verbracht und den Rest entweder mit ihrem kleinen Sohn gespielt oder Moony sehnsüchtige Blicke zugeworfen. Aber sie HATTE den Horcrux! Er wurde einfach nicht schlau daraus.

Und dann war er auch noch verlobt. ER! Der, der immer beim bloßen Gedanken, sich lebenslang an eine Frau zu binden, allerhöchstens süffisant gelacht hatte. Moony war der Typ zum heiraten. Oder James!

James …

Sirius hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, umrundete das Bett und starrte blicklos aus dem Fenster, welches jetzt nicht mehr von schwarzen Samtvorhängen verhüllt war. Ja, James Potter war zum Heiraten geboren worden. Ungebeten stahl sich eine Erinnerung in seinen Geist:

„_Ihr werdet also echt heiraten?" Sirius starrte James mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und blanker Abscheu __an. Wie konnte ein gesunder, vitaler Mann wie James Potter nur an so etwas denken? Sich absichtlich an eine einzige Frau ketten? Da draußen wartete die Welt! Hunderte von schönen Frauen! Warum also diese hirnrissige Idee?_

_Aber James verschwendete schon lange keinen Blick mehr auf andere Frauen. Er schien ganz und gar ausgefüllt von Lily Evans. Nicht, dass die Kleine nichts zu bieten hätte, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war unbestreitbar süß. Ehrlich. Und ihr Po war … na ja, darüber hielt er besser den Mund. Das letzte Mal, als Padfoot seinem besten Freund gesagt hatte, dass Lilys Brüste unbestreitbar knackig waren und er durchaus einmal gern … hatte er ihm fast die Nase gebrochen.__ Unwillkürlich befühlte er diesen ehemals lädierten Körperteil_

_Aber das Wichtigste war - sie passte zu James. Zumindest war Sirius dieser Meinung, wenn man von seiner geringen Erfahrung mit romantischem Firlefanz ausging. James strahlte jedenfalls mit der Sonne um die Wette, wenn er in ihre Nähe kam. Und schmolz förmlich, wenn sie ihn berührte oder küsste. _

_Trotzdem – Ehe? Nee, das war nicht Sirius´ Stil. Außerdem kannte er kein verheiratetes Paar, was sich auch nur annähernd gut verstand. Außer Cousine Andromeda vielleicht, mit ihrem Muggel. Oder James Eltern. _

„_Hmmmm", war James einzige, reichlich verträumte Antwort auf die Frage seines Freundes. Er starrte Gedanken versunken mit diesem dämlich verliebten__ Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Fenster ihres Schlafsaales. Entfernt hatte er Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schaf._

„_Ich werde niemals heiraten", verkündete Sirius schließlich im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Nie und immer." _

_Mit diesem Satz schien er die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Remus, der bäuchlings auf seinem Bett lag und lernte – wie immer – schaute endlich aus seinem Buch auf. Und auch James schien er aus seinen Zukunftsträumereien gerissen zu haben, denn er wandte ebenfalls den Kopf und hob eine Augenbraue. _

„_Wetten, Du wirst doch?", fragte sein bester Freund herausfordernd. „Stimmt´s Leute? Sirius wird hundertprozentig heiraten!" _

„_Pfff", erwiderte Sirius abschätzend und schnitt eine fiese Grimasse. „Nur über meine Leiche! __Diesen romantischen Firlefanz überlasse ich euch, Jungs! Jemand wie Moony heiratet. Ich NIE!" _

„_Hey, lasst mich aus dem Spiel", bat Remus hastig. „Ich hab´ nichts zu tun mit eurer Thematik!" _

„_Du heiratest bestimmt die kleine Ravenclaw aus dem 4. Schuljahr, Moon!", stichelte Sirius sofort grinsend. „Die, die Dir immer so sabbernd hinterher rennt. Sie würde Dir zum Beispiel bei jedem Vollmond mit verklärtem Gesicht den Bauch kraulen!" _

_Remus lief nur puterrot an, murmelte ein leises „Halt die Klappe, Padfoot." und vertiefte sich defensiv wieder in seinem Buch. _

„_Du wirst", kam James zurück auf ihr eigentliches Thema und grinste. „Und wenn ich diese Frau kennen lerne, die Dich vor den Altar zerrt, Padfoot, werde ich sie umarmen und ihr im Namen der gesamten weiblichen Erdenbevölkerung danken, dass sie Dich räudigen Köter von der Straße geholt hast, ehe Du noch einen größeren Schaden anrichtest!"_

Sirius schluckte heftig gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an, der ihn zu ersticken drohte, während er sein Spiegelbild im Fensterglas betrachtete.

„Du hattest Recht, alter Junge", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. „Jetzt werde ich doch heiraten. Und ich wünschte, Du wärst jetzt hier, um mich lauthals auszulachen …"

Bei dem Gedanke an James´ warmes Gelächter, das Harrys so glich, spürte er Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Ein lautes Türklappern ließ ihn zusammenfahren und sich hastig über die Augen wischen. Hinter ihm stand Evanna. Offenbar fuchsteufelswild.

Sie würde ihm die Augen auskratzen! Mit Genuss! Soviel stand fest! Evanna kochte vor Wut. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie sich dieses Herumgeschleiche angesehen, hatte zusehen müssen, wie dieser blöde Macho Sirius hinter Catherine her scharwenzelte und sie kaum aus den Augen ließ. Wenn er glaubte, dass sie sich so etwas gefallen ließ, dann war er gehörig schief gewickelt! Heute Morgen war er so nett gewesen – und jetzt geiferte er hinter anderen Röcken her? So nicht, Freundchen! Ob es jetzt eine Liebeshochzeit war oder nicht, sie würde sich nicht schon vorher von ihm zum Gespött der Leute machen lassen!

Vanna hatte bereits Luft geholt, um ihn ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen, als er sich zu ihr umwandte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie seine bedrückte Miene – direkt bevor sie seinen nackten Oberkörper erspähte und jeder weitere Gedanke aus ihrem Hirn gelöscht wurde. Sie starrte ihn an, als sei er der erste Mann, den sie so zu Gesicht bekam. Stimmte nicht wirklich. Oder, vielleicht doch – denn er war definitiv der Erste, der ihr Herz ins Stolpern brachte.

Er war schön! Nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne, aber er strahlte etwas aus, was ihr die Knie weich werden ließ. Seine Hüften waren schmal, etwas was ihr erst jetzt auffiel, da er ansonsten weit geschnittene, hochgeschlossene Hemden trug. Jetzt wurde ihr auch klar, wieso – seine Askaban-Tätowierung, die ihn als Sträfling identifizierte.

Seine Schultern waren breit, allerdings war er im Ganzen ein wenig zu dünn. Kein Wunder. Wenn man tot war, nahm man vermutlich nicht wirklich etwas zu sich. Und in Askaban stand auch mit Sicherheit kein 3-Sterne-Koch am Herd. Er strahlte gleichzeitig immense Kraft, aber auch Unsicherheit aus, die er mit störrisch hervor gerecktem Kinn zu überspielen versuchte.

„Was?", blaffte er und holte sie so zurück in die Gegenwart. Weg von Gedanken über Tätowierungen, die sie mit der Zunge nachmalen wollte.

Sie straffte die Schultern und funkelte ihn an. „Ich habe ein Hühnchen mit Dir zu rupfen!"

Er runzelte die Stirn und spähte verwirrt an ihr vorbei. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie verstand, dass er offensichtlich das ‚Hühnchen' suchte. Noch so ein Reinblüter, der von Muggeln keine Ahnung hatte. Sie war auch reinblütig, trotzdem waren ihr solche Phrasen geläufig. Denn SIE hatte auch Muggelfreunde gehabt!

Solche waren vermutlich unter seiner Würde gewesen! Zuverlässig flammte Zorn erneut in ihr auf.

„Das war nur so gesagt", fauchte sie etwas heftiger, als es der Situation entsprochen hätte.

„Aha. Drücke ich demnächst bitte verständlicher aus. Was ist also?", fragte er, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Wieso geiferst Du Catherine hinterher?" Sie tat es ihm nach und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme. Allerdings rückte das ihre Brüste direkt in sein Blickfeld. Er schluckte, ehe er sich wieder halbwegs auf ihren Vorwurf konzentrieren konnte.

„Ich tue bitte _was_?"

„Du geiferst dieser Frau nach!"

Er wollte schon Luft holen, um ihr zu versichern, dass er so etwas mit Sicherheit nicht tat – doch dann verzog ein spitzbübisches Grinsen sein Gesicht. Gott, machte ihn das attraktiv!

„Du bist eifersüchtig, oder?"

Vanna wollte den Mund empört aufreißen. Aber alles was ihr gelang war ein verräterisches Erröten und ein wenig überzeugendes „Pöh!"

Sirius Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt, mein Süße." Ihr Puls jagte hoch bei diesem Kosewort und nur mit einiger Mühe gelang es ihr, sich an ihrer Wut und ihrer Empörung festzuklammern.

„Das tut hier gar nichts zur Sache!" zischte sie angriffslustig und bemerkte an seiner selbstgefällig hochgezogenen Augenbraue, dass sie leider vergessen hatte, ihre Eifersucht abzustreiten. Der Kerl machte sie fertig!

„Fakt ist", versuchte sie das Thema in weniger peinliche Bahnen zu lenken – zumindest in weniger peinliche Bahnen für sie, „dass Du heute den gesamten Tag hinter ihr hergeschlichen bist! Direkt, nachdem Du mich …" Dieses Erröten wurde wirklich lästig! Vanna fühlte sich zurückkatapultiert in ihre Teenagerzeit – und diesen Rückschritt genoss sie keineswegs!

„Ich will hier nur eines klar stellen. Egal woraus diese … diese …"

„… Ehe?", half er grinsend.

„Ja, bei Merlin! Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mich unterbricht!"

„Dann sprich´ Deine Sätze zu Ende und stottere nicht drum herum!", schlug er vor.

Sie würde ihn erwürgen! Kalt lächelnd! Hier und jetzt!

„Ich werde nicht dulden, dass Du mich in irgendeiner Weise bloß stellst. Hast Du verstanden?"

„Evanna, Du hast es falsch verstanden", versuchte Sirius endlich einzulenken. „Ich habe Catherine …"

„Sag´s nicht! Ich habe gesagt, was ich sagen wollte und jetzt ist dieses Thema für mich beendet." Mit diesen Worten wirbelte sie herum und wollte erneut aus dem Zimmer stürmen, doch seine warme Hand schloss sich um ihren Oberarm.

„Und ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mich nicht aussprechen lässt!", zischte nun er und funkelte sie an. Sie erwiderte den Blick gespielt unbeteiligt.

„Ich bin Miss Spencer nicht nachgeschlichen. Zumindest nicht so, wie Du denkst", fügte er mit blitzenden Augen hinzu.

Sie maß ihn mit einem kühlen Blick. „Und weshalb dann?"

„Weil sie vielleicht gefährlich für uns ist."

„Habt ihr großen Kerle etwa Angst vor einer schwangeren Frau?"

„SIE HAT EINEN HORCRUX, VERDAMMT! SIE IST EINE SPIONIN VOLDEMORTS UND WILL UNS VERMUTLICH ALLE TÖTEN!"

Überrascht schwieg Vanna und starrte Sirius an. „Du meinst einen dieser Seelenfetzen von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf?"

Sirius nickte nur kurz. Vanna jedoch schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das glaub´ ich nicht", widersprach sie ihm. Keiner der Beiden konnte ja ahnen, dass Catherine Spencer grade in diesem Moment an ihrer Tür vorbeiging und bei diesen Worten wie erstarrt stehen blieb.

„Woher willst Du das wissen?"

„Erinnerst Du Dich an den Ausspürzauber, den Hermine gefunden hatte, bevor ich … zurückgekehrt bin?"

Evanna nickte. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich. Daraufhin hatte Remus ihr ja erst von den Horcruxen erzählt.

„Ich habe ihn durchgeführt. Und das Ergebnis ist eindeutig. Catherine Spencer hat einen der Horcruxe in ihrem Besitz. Er befindet sich in ihrem Zimmer. Und sie hat ihn den Todessern nicht gegeben, die sie verfolgt haben, obwohl sie den kleinen Josh bedroht haben. Welche Mutter würde da auch nur eine Sekunde zögern?"

„Und was bedeutet das genau?", wollte Vanna wissen, der der Kopf schwirrte.

„Diese Verfolgungsjagd, in deren Verlauf Remus sie gerettet hat, könnte inszeniert gewesen sein, um sie hier bei uns einzuschleusen, Evanna. Sie könnte eine Spionin sein. Vielleicht sogar eine Attentäterin!"

Im nächsten Moment flog die Tür mit lautem Krachen auf und beide starrten in das eisige Gesicht Catherine Spencers…

- - - - -

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine gute Konstitution dafür verantwortlich war, dass er relativ schnell das Bewusstsein zurückerlangte, oder ob das in dem Gewölbe widerhallende Wutgebrüll Greybacks und die verzweifelten Schreie Potters und Weasleys aus ihrer Zelle heraus ihn aus seiner Benommenheit gerissen hatten. Und im Moment fühlte er sich auch gar nicht in der Lage, darüber nachzudenken, weil er, als er die Augenlider hob, einen reichlich verschwommenen, dreifachen Fenrir rasend vor Zorn auf eine ebenfalls reichlich verschwommene, dreifache kleine, zierliche Frau mit feuerroten Haaren einprügeln sah.

Ricarda Rabastan. Der Name schoss ihm durch den Kopf, während er sich mühsam auf die Füße zurückkämpfte und gegen den Schleier vor seinen Augen anblinzelte. Die Frau, die Lily Evans auf dem ersten Blick so beunruhigend ähnlich sah. Die Frau, die Voldemort mit Greyback verheiraten wollte. Diese Hochzeit würde wohl doch nicht stattfinden, wie es aussah…

Er musste sich an die Wand lehnen, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren, als er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel zog. Wieder blinzelte er. Und endlich schoben sich die dreifachen Schemen vor seinen Augen wieder zu einem festen Bild zusammen.

„STUPOR!"

Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er den Schockzauber gebrüllt hatte, bis ein armdicker, roter Energiestrahl aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes schoss und den alten Werwolf mitten in die Brust traf. Er wurde zurückgeschleudert und prallte gegen die Wand hinter ihm.

„PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", setzte Snape noch einen nach, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass Greyback außer Gefecht gesetzt blieb. Dann taumelte er zu der jungen Frau hinüber, die reglos auf dem feuchten Kellerboden lag, und tastete nach ihrem Puls.

Sie lebte noch. Tatsächlich, sie lebte noch! Angesichts der Art, wie Greyback sie durch den Raum geprügelt hatte, grenzte das fast an ein Wunder. Und wenn sie weiter so viel Blut verlor, würde das auch nicht mehr allzu lange so bleiben.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, blickte er in die fassungslosen grünen Augen Harry Potters, der ihn durch die offene Sichtluke der Kerkertür anstarrte. Und etwas hinter ihm stand das Weasley-Mädchen, die rehbraunen Augen in dem von Tränen überströmten Gesicht ebenfalls ungläubig aufgerissen.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ließ er den schweren, rostigen Riegel durch die Ösen gleiten. „Alohomora Tresoreus!"

Die Tür schwang auf, aber weder der Junge noch die Kleine hinter ihr rührten sich. Schweigend starrten sie ihn über die Breite des Raumes hinweg an. Und in den grünen Augen des Jungen zeigten sich allmählich wieder die mittlerweile vertrauten Gefühle des Hasses und der Verachtung.

Doch dafür blieb im Moment keine Zeit. Snape schnarrte: „Ich brauche hier Ihre Hilfe, Potter, Weasley. Also kommen Sie gefälligst hier herüber! Oder soll sie etwa verbluten?"

Die ehemaligen Schüler gehorchten schweigend. Ginny hockte sich auf den kalten Boden und bettete den Kopf der verletzten Frau vorsichtig in ihrem Schoß. Angesichts des übel zugerichteten Gesichtes der Fremden, die ihr Leben riskiert hatte, um Harry und sie zu befreien, wäre sie am liebsten erneut in Tränen ausgebrochen. Besonders schlimm sah die Platzwunde an ihrem Haaransatz aus, aber auch der Kiefer schien ausgerenkt zu sein, die Augen schwollen langsam zu und weiteres Blut tropfte aus der Risswunde an ihrer Lippe.

Und das war noch lange nicht das Schlimmste. Unter einem der Tritte Greybacks musste der Oberschenkelknochen ihres linken Beines gebrochen sein und der Knochen hatte nicht nur die Haut durchstoßen, sondern vermutlich auch ein größeres Blutgefäß verletzt, weil die Blutmenge, die Rica an dieses Stelle verlor, die der Kopfwunde noch bei weitem übertraf.

Unter Snapes geschnarrten Anweisungen, half Harry mit zusammengepressten Lippen, aber erstaunlich ruhigen Händen gerade, diese Wunde zu reinigen, damit der verhasste Tränkemeister den Knochen einrichten und magisch fixieren und das verletzte Blutgefäß zumindest provisorisch zusammenfügen konnte. Alles Weitere musste ein erfahrener Heiler erledigen.

„Was wird jetzt mit ihr passieren?" Ginny strich behutsam über das übel zerschlagene Gesicht Ricas. „Lassen Sie uns sie mit in die Zelle nehmen und geben Sie uns wenigstens Verbandsmaterial und etwas Trinkwasser für sie. Und eine Matratze und eine Decke…"

„Was bringt Sie auf den Gedanken, Miss Weasley, dass ich die Absicht habe, Sie und Potter in die Zelle zurückzubringen?"

„Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass Sie Professor Dumbledore ermordet haben?" Das war Harry. Und seine Stimme klang, als würde er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer liebend gern das Herz mit bloßen Händen herausreißen. „Sie sind ein Todesser. Ein feiger Verräter. Ein Mörder! Sie haben einen hervorragenden Mann getötet, der nur einen einzigen Fehler begangen hatte; er hat Ihnen vertraut!"

In Snapes Gesicht zuckte kein Muskel bei diesen Anschuldigungen. Er stand auf und bemerkte, dass seine Glieder nach dem Schockzauber noch immer etwas angegriffen waren. „Bleiben Sie hier, ich bin gleich zurück!"

Ginny starrte ihn an wie einen Geist.

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. „Was bringt Sie denn auf den Gedanken, dass wir nicht fliehen, wenn Sie uns unbewacht hier zurücklassen?"

„Die Tatsache, dass Sie sie", er wies auf Rica, die noch immer bewusstlos am Boden lag, „wohl kaum hier zurücklassen würden, solange er", ein weiteres Deuten mit der Hand, diesmal auf den besinnungslos an der Wand hängenden Greyback, „nur darauf lauert, das zu beenden, was er gerade begonnen hat."

Harrys Blick zuckte zu dem alten Werwolf hinüber, den die Ganzkörperklammer Snapes wehrlos an die Mauer gepinnt hatte, und der das Bewusstsein nach dem Schockzauber noch nicht zurückerlangt hatte.

Snape sprach weiter. „Und natürlich der Umstand, dass Sie vermutlich ohne Ihre Zauberstäbe nicht weit kommen würden. Und vielleicht auch die Überlegung, dass Miss Weasley sich in trockener Kleidung und mit ihrem Umhang vielleicht bei weitem wohler fühlen würde. Also bleiben Sie gefälligst hier, bis ich Ihnen Beides geholt habe!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand durch die Holztür.

„Ich traue ihm nicht!", zischte Harry zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während er sich suchend umsah und sein Blick an dem Gang hängen blieb, durch den Rica gekommen war. „Er hat Dumbledore getötet! Vor meinen Augen hat er ihn mit dem Avada Kedavra belegt!"

„Was willst du tun, Harry? Er hat Recht, wir können Rica hier nicht einfach zurücklassen! Und ohne unsere Zauberstäbe kommen wir hier nicht heraus, geschweige denn nach…" Gerade noch rechtzeitig stoppte sie sich, bevor sie ihr Ziel preisgab.

„Ich könnte sie tragen!"

„Vermutlich könntest du das, aber wie weit? Und was ist, wenn sie innere Verletzungen hat? Dieses Monster dort drüben hat sie fast totgeschlagen!" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben keine Wahl, Harry. Wir müssen auf Snape warten."

„Hör' auf deine Freundin, Potter!" Snape kam durch die Tür zurück und warf ihm seinen Umhang zu, bevor er Ginny den ihren reichte. „Sie hat offenbar mehr Verstand als du!"

„Meinen Verstand verliere ich erst in dem Moment, in dem ich beschließe, Ihnen zu trauen, _Sir_!" Das letzte Wort betonte er in einer Art, für die das Wort „beleidigend" kaum noch zutraf.

„Aufhören! Alle beide!"

Verblüfft wendeten sich die zwei Streithähne Ginny zu, die sie aus vor Zorn funkelnden Augen ansah. „Rica braucht einen Heiler! Und wir müssen hier raus! Alles andere hat Zeit, bis später!"

„Gin, er ist ein Verräter! Er wird uns nicht helfen, sondern uns nur in eine noch schlimmere Falle locken, als die, in der wir hier festsitzen!"

„Was könnte schlimmer sein, als diese Zelle und Greyback davor, der sie bewacht?", hielt sie dagegen.

„Du solltest dich entscheiden, Potter. Komm mit, oder bleib hier. Du hast die Wahl!" Mit diesen Worten ließ Snape eine Trage entstehen und hievte mit einem gemurmelten „Mobilcorpus" den regungslosen Körper der schwer verletzten jungen Frau hinauf, bevor er sie mit einer Wolldecke zudeckte. „Ich werde eure verletzte Freundin jedenfalls ins St. Mungos bringen."

„Wo sie vor der Rache Ihrer Todesser-Freunde auch ganz sicher sein dürfte!", schnappte Harry. „Dann können Sie sie ebenso gut gleich hier lassen!"

„Hast du eine bessere Idee, Potter?"

„Wie wäre es mit dem Grimmauldplatz?", schaltete Ginny sich ein.

„Bist du verrückt, Gin?" Harry fuhr herum und starrte sie entsetzt an. „Du kannst doch den da nicht auf Si … auf unsere Freunde loslassen! Er wird vermutlich mit einem ganzen Todessergeschwader dort auftauchen!"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Potter! Wenn ich das gewollt hätte, hätte ich Lupin wohl nicht den Wolfsbanntrank, sondern ein gewisses Werwolfsrudel dorthin geschickt."

„SIE waren das?"

„Meines Wissens nach gibt es nicht allzu viele Tränkemeister, die dieses Gebräu hinbekommen!"

„Warum haben Sie dann Professor Dumbledore getötet, zum Troll noch mal? Tanzen Sie auf zwei Hochzeiten?"

„Ich habe ihn getötet, weil er es von mir verlangt hat!", brüllte Snape. Zum ersten Mal zeigten sich auf seinem Gesicht Emotionen. „Voldemort hat ihn zum Träger eines seiner Horcruxe gemacht, und es war ihm nicht gelungen, den entsprechenden Gegenzauber zu finden, um diesen aus sich herauszuholen! Bisher war es mir immer wieder gelungen, ihn zum Abwarten zu überreden, bis ich den Expartis-Zauber gefunden haben würde. Aber der Dunkle Lord ist nicht leicht zu überlisten. Und er teilt seine Geheimnisse nicht gern. Und dann, gerade als ich ihn gefunden hatte", fügte er mit erstickter Stimme hinzu, „ist Dumbledore mit dir in diese verfluchte Höhle gegangen und hat den Trank getrunken, den ich vor vielen Jahren im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords zusammengebraut habe. Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, die er ersonnen hatte, um diesen Horcrux zu schützen. Und damit war sein Schicksal besiegelt, oder sollte ich zulassen, dass er eine hilflose Marionette in den Händen Voldemorts wird, weil dieses Gebräu ihn dessen Willen vollkommen unterworfen hätte? Meinst du, er hätte das gewollt?" Heftig atmend starrte der Tränkemeister seinem ehemaligen Schüler in die Augen. „Ich habe den Mann getötet, der mir mehr ein Vater war, als mein eigener es je hätte sein können, _weil er es so wollte_. _Weil er wusste, dass DU, Potter, nicht den Mumm dazu aufbringen würdest!_"

Harry starrte ihn an und flüsterte mit tauben Lippen: „Ich habe ihm diesen Trank gegeben. Er sagte zuvor, ich müsse ihm unter allen Umständen den ganzen Trank einflößen. Bis zum letzten Tropfen. Er hat es mich schwören lassen…"

Wieder sah er Dumbledore vor sich, auf jener Insel in der Höhle, wie er sich in Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand. Hörte sein Stöhnen, sein Flehen. _„Nichts mehr, bitte, nichts mehr…"_ und dann das verzweifelte_ „Töte mich!" _nach dem vorletzten Becher…

Ginny kam zu ihm hinüber und schlang die Arme um ihn. „Du konntest es nicht wissen! Woher hättest du das wissen sollen?"

„Ich habe ihn umgebracht, Ginny! Ich habe Professor Dumbledore getötet…"

„Falsch, Potter! Voldemort hat Professor Dumbledore getötet. Du tätest gut daran, Dir das immer wieder vor Augen zu halten. Wir waren nur die Werkzeuge in seinem perfiden Spiel! Und jetzt nimm deinen Zauberstab und beleuchte den Gang, damit wir endlich hier fortkommen und mit eurer verletzten Freundin zum Grimmauldplatz apparieren können."

„Ich gehe nicht zum Grimmauldplatz!"

„Harry!"

„Nein, Gin. Ich mache da weiter, wo wir aufgehalten wurden. Ich suche diesen Horcrux! Das bin ich Dumbledore schuldig! Geh du mit ihm, damit unsere Freunde ihn nicht nach Askaban verfrachten."

Störrisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich komme mit dir!"

„Ginny! Wenn er", Harry deutete auf Snape, „den Grimmauldplatz betritt, ohne dass ihn einer von uns begleitet, hexen sie ihn zurück ins Mittelalter!"

„Das ist mir egal!" Energisch schob sie das Kinn vor. „ER ist mir egal! Aber du bist mir nicht egal. Und ich werde dich begleiten, komme, was da wolle!"

Harry zögerte einen Moment, ehe er sich an Snape wandte. „Haben Sie etwas zu schreiben?"

Wortlos zog dieser ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder aus seinem Umhang. Seine schwarzen Augen folgten der Bewegung der Feder auf dem Papier.

Harry kritzelte ein paar Zeilen, faltete das Blatt und drückte seinen Zauberstab auf die Faltstelle, was den Brief verschloss. „Das sollte dafür sorgen, dass Sie nicht in Askaban landen", murmelte er und reichte Pergament und Feder zurück. „Bringen Sie Rica ins Hauptquartier. Remus wird vermutlich wissen, wo Madam Pomfrey zu finden ist…"

Snape verzichtete darauf, ihm zu erklären, dass die Krankenschwester ohnehin täglich am Grimmauldplatz zu finden war, seit die Jagd der Todesser Catherine Spencer, die Harry und Ginny ohnehin noch nicht kennen gelernt hatten, fast ihr Baby gekostet hatte, und nickte nur. „Viel Glück."

„Ihnen auch." Und das würde er wahrscheinlich brauchen, dachte Harry fast ein wenig belustigt. Remus mochte sich ja vielleicht von dem Brief beruhigen lassen, den er Snape mitgegeben hatte, aber Sirius… Mühsam kämpfte er gegen den fast übermächtigen Drang an, Snape zum Grimmauldplatz zu begleiten, um seinen Paten endlich wieder zu sehen. Er würde es bald nachholen, aber zuerst musste er diesen Horcrux finden! Er musste ihn finden und zerstören, das war er Professor Dumbledore einfach schuldig…

„Harry?"

Er blickte Ginny an, als sie ihre Hand in seine schob. „Ja?"

„Wir finden dieses Ding, Harry. Und wir finden auch die anderen Horcruxe. Und dann soll Voldemort sich vorsehen!"

Er spürte, wie seine Lippen sich angesichts ihres vertrauensvollen Blickes zu etwas verzogen, das vermutlich entfernt an ein Lächeln erinnerte. „Ja, Gin. Wir finden sie alle!"

* * *

_Großer Gott, ist dieser Junge ein Sturkopf! Ob er den Horcrux findet? Und wie mag es Snape ergehen, wenn er am Grimmauldplatz ankommt? Wer will es wissen?_

* * *


	26. Das Ende eines Gemäldes

_**A/N:** Hi, ihr Lieben. Auch wenn dieses Kapitel dieses Mal komplett aus der Feder meiner unsagbar grandiosen Co-Autorin RemusBride stammt, poste ich heute wieder mal. Hab´ ja schon lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen. Ich für meinen Teil hab´ dieses Kapitel jedenfalls geliebt – weil wir hier einem unserer Pärchen so langsam auf den Weg helfen. Und das Ende mit einem großen Knall – oder eher mit einem lauten „Rums"? – kommt. Hihihi! Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und wir freuen uns über jedes Review. Auch von Dir, **Gerd**, auch wenn Du uns anscheinend ärgern willst. °Zwinker!°_

**Das Ende eines Gemäldes**

Sie dachten, sie könnte eine Spionin für Voldemort sein! Möglicherweise sogar eine Attentäterin, die es im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords auf ‚Den Jungen, Der Lebte' abgesehen hatte! Deshalb also behandelte Lupin sie schon den ganzen Tag wie eine Aussätzige. Er misstraute ihr! Catherine lehnte mit Tränen in den Augen an der Wand und kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis an, den Schmerz über diese Entdeckung laut herauszuschreien. Stattdessen presste sie die Faust auf ihren Mund und versuchte so, ihr Schluchzen zu ersticken, damit Sirius und Evanna sie nicht hörten. Wenn sie sie hier entdeckten, würden sie vermutlich glauben, dass sie sie beim Spionieren ertappt hätten!

Sie hatte doch nur bei Remus klopfen wollen, um sich bei ihm dafür zu entschuldigen, dass sie vorhin so furchtbar auf die Neuigkeit von seiner Lycantrophie reagiert hatte … Und plötzlich stand sie hier und hörte jedes Wort des Streites zwischen Black und dieser Evanna mit! Sie verdächtigten _sie_, das Medaillon mit dem Horcrux Lord Voldemorts zu verstecken!

Auf welche Weise sollte sie denn an dieses Medaillon gekommen sein, das dieser merkwürdige Mann erwähnt hatte, dem Remus und sie in dieser Gasse begegnet waren? Dieser Mundungus Fletcher, von dem er gesprochen hatte, hatte es ihr jedenfalls nicht gegeben! Wie konnte dieser obskure Ortungszauber also zeigen, dass sie im Besitz dieses Dinges war?

Plötzlich schlug ihr Schmerz in rasende Wut um, etwas, das sich verdammt noch mal viel besser anfühlte! Sie würde den Dingen jetzt auf den Grund gehen, koste es was es wolle!

Die nur angelehnte Tür zu Sirius Blacks Zimmer knallte mit lautem Krachen gegen die Wand, so heftig stieß sie sie auf.

„Kommen Sie mit!", fauchte sie, Evanna vollkommen ignorierend, den überraschten, nur halb bekleideten Mann an, der mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand verteidigungsbereit zu ihr herumwirbelte. Dann drehte sie sich um, eilte ein paar Schritte weiter und donnerte mit der Faust gegen die Tür nebenan. „Aufmachen, Lupin, oder ich hexe diese verdammte Tür in Späne!"

„Miss Spencer…", versuchte Sirius sie zu bremsen, aber sie warf ihm lediglich einen Blick zu, der eine neue Eiszeit hätte auslösen können, bevor sie gleich noch mal gegen die Tür hämmerte.

„Halten Sie den Mund, Black! Und hoffen Sie lieber, dass Ihr Freund ganz schnell da raus kommt, weil ich sonst nämlich die Geduld verliere!"

Remus' Tür öffnete sich und er stand mit müdem, angegriffenen Gesichtsausdruck auf der Schwelle. „Was zum Troll…?"

„Klappe halten und mitkommen!", schnappte sie, ohne auf seine unausgesprochene Frage einzugehen, und eilte den Flur entlang bis zu ihrem Zimmer, vor dessen Tür sie sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor den beiden Männern aufbaute. „Ich will, dass Sie dieses Zimmer durchsuchen! Jeden Winkel! Und zwar SOFORT!"

Remus erbleichte womöglich noch mehr und starrte fassungslos von ihr zu Sirius und wieder zurück. „Was soll das? Padfoot, was …"

Catherine verlor den Kampf gegen ihre überschäumende Wut. „Was das soll? WAS DAS SOLL? Ich bin _keine_ verdammte Todesser-Spionin, DAS SOLL DAS! UND EINE ATTENTÄTERIN BIN ICH ERST RECHT NICHT!"

Sie kämpfte mit mehreren tiefen Atemzügen um ihre Selbstbeherrschung und drehte sich zu Evanna um, die ihnen mit fasziniertem Gesichtsausdruck bis an die Zimmertür gefolgt war. „Würden Sie Josh für eine Weile mit in die Küche nehmen, Miss Brave? Ich will nicht, dass er das hier miterleben muss!"

Evanna nickte wortlos und beobachtete fasziniert, wie Catherine wieder mehrmals tief durchatmete, bevor sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete. Wow, die Frau war guuut! Keiner der beiden Männer schien auch nur die geringste Lust zu haben, sich mit ihr anzulegen. Die Taktik würde sie sich zu Eigen machen müssen …

Es war Catherine deutlich anzumerken, dass sie nur mit Mühe ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte, bevor sie sich an ihren kleinen Sohn wendete, der schon in seinem Schlafanzug steckte und in seinem Bett im Schein einiger kalt brennender Kerzen mit ein paar Zauberer-Karten aus dem Schokofrosch-Karton spielte, den Madam Pomfrey ihm geschenkt hatte. „Josh, Evanna hat mir gerade erzählt, dass in der Küche noch etwas Eiskrem ist. Hast Du Lust darauf?"

Gleich darauf zog Evanna mit dem begeisterten Josh in Richtung Küche los.

Catherine sah ihnen nach, bis sie die Treppe hinuntergegangen waren. Dann drehte sie sich zu den Männern um, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zischte: „Worauf warten Sie noch? Fangen Sie an, verdammt noch mal!"

Sirius und Remus wechselten einen befriedigend verunsicherten Blick und schließlich war es letzterer, der seine Stimme zuerst wieder fand. „Miss Spencer … Catherine … ich…"

Sie ignorierte ihn vollkommen, ihr eisiger Blick richtete sich auf das Gesicht des Hausherrn. „Halt. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, fangen Sie lieber doch noch nicht an. Immerhin könnte ich diesen verfluchten Horcrux ja inzwischen woanders versteckt haben. Führen Sie also zur Sicherheit lieber vorher noch mal diesen Ortungszauber aus!"

Ihr Blick duldete keinen Widerspruch. Also verschwand Sirius wortlos in der Bibliothek und kam gleich darauf mit den Karten und den Nadeln zurück, die er in Ermangelung einer anderen Möglichkeit auf dem Bett ausbreitete.

Gerade als die erste Nadel sich mit leisem Vibrieren in die Landkarte bohrte – in London – kam auch Evanna zurück. „Catherine, Josh spielt noch etwas mit Krummbein in der Halle, ist das in Ordnung für Sie?"

„Natürlich. Danke Evanna", murmelte diese, während Sirius den Londoner Stadtplan auf die Landkarte legte und – nach einem zögernden Blick in Richtung der schwarzhaarigen Frau, die mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Bett stand und ihn aus Argusaugen beobachtete – den Zauber wiederholte.

Auch Remus stand unweit des Bettes. Und er konnte den leisen erschrockenen Laut genau hören, der aus Catherines Kehle kam, als die Nadel aus Sirius' Hand glitt und zitternd das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf markierte. Schluchzend holte sie Atem.

„Hör auf, Padfoot! Das reicht!" War das tatsächlich seine Stimme? Dieses heisere, fast unverständliche Krächzen?

„Nein!" Catherine blickte ihn aus Tränen umflorten Augen an. „Er soll weiter machen!"

„Catherine…"

Stur schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Lassen Sie ihn weitermachen, Remus! Es muss eine Erklärung dafür geben!"

„Okay, Sie haben es so gewollt!" Mit diesen Worten breitete Sirius die Skizze über den beiden Karten aus. Diesmal konnte er die Nadel kaum festhalten, so eilig schien sie es zu haben. Und als er seinen festen Griff löste, sauste sie förmlich über das Papier und bohrte sich fast bis zum Anschlag in die Stelle des Lageplanes, den Sirius mit der Anmerkung „Miss Spencers Zimmer" versehen hatte.

Fassungslos starrte Catherine auf die Skizze, bevor sie, plötzlich fröstelnd, den Morgenrock fester über ihren Brüsten zusammenzog. „Durchsuchen Sie den Raum!"

Remus wechselte einen Blick mit Sirius. Entweder war Catherine Spencer die beste und vor allem die abgebrühteste Schauspielerin auf diesem Planeten, oder sie war unschuldig, soviel stand fest.

„DURCHSUCHEN SIE DIESEN RAUM!", fauchte sie, als keiner der Beiden sich rührte, und schlug um Fassung ringend die Hände vor das Gesicht.

Mit dem bohrenden Gefühl, ein ganz besonders mieser Dreckskerl zu sein, öffnete Remus die Tür des Kleiderschrankes und begann die Fächer zu durchsuchen, die die wenigen Kleidungsstücke und Habseligkeiten enthielten, die Catherine Spencer und ihrem kleinen Sohn nach ihrer Flucht noch geblieben waren. Ihr unverwechselbarer, blumiger Duft hing in diesen Sachen, und er musste kurz die Augen schließen, weil der Selbsthass schlimm wie selten zuvor in ihm tobte.

Wenn er heute Abend für etwas dankbar war, dann dafür, dass es Sirius war, der die Karten zusammenpackte und dann sowohl Catherines, als auch Joshs Bett und das Nachtkästchen in Augenschein nahm. Dieser verlockende Geruch nach Frühlingsblumen und Frau zwischen den Laken, verbunden mit seinem ohnehin schon schlechten Gewissen – das wäre einfach zuviel gewesen.

Sie brauchten nur wenige Minuten, um das gesamte Zimmer inklusive seiner mehr als spärlichen Möblierung unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Und – er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet – _nichts_ zu finden.

„Padfoot?"

„Nichts." Sirius Stimme klang ausdruckslos, aber Catherine war eine zu gute Menschenkennerin, um das auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

„Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass ich das verdammte Medaillon am Körper tragen muss, nicht wahr?" Noch bevor einer der Männer reagieren konnte, hatte sie schon den geliehenen Morgenmantel abgestreift und ihn dem Hausherren in die Hand gedrückt. „Vergessen Sie nicht nachzusehen, ob ich es vielleicht irgendwo eingenäht habe!"

Dann griff sie nach den Trägern ihres kurzen Nachthemdes, des Nachthemdes, das sie auch in Remus' Traum getragen hatte, streifte sie über die Schultern…

„Halt!" Er war mit zwei langen Schritten bei ihr und hielt ihre Hände fest. „Tun Sie das nicht, Catherine", bat er mit rauer Stimme. „Es ist nicht nötig. Wir glauben Ihnen auch so, dass Sie diesen Horcrux nicht haben!"

„Das können Sie gar nicht", widersprach sie ihm kopfschüttelnd und Tränen rannen ihr dabei über das Gesicht angesichts der Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Lage. „Sie können mir nicht einfach so glauben. Es ist Ihre Pflicht, misstrauisch zu sein, weil es Ihre und Mr. Blacks Aufgabe ist, Harry Potter zu beschützen. Also lassen Sie mich das hier zu Ende bringen, Remus. Ich muss das tun, weil ich dieses Haus sonst verlassen müsste. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, wenn ich weiß, dass Sie mich für eine Bedrohung halten. Und ich wüsste doch nicht, wo ich sonst hingehen sollte…"

„Sie werden nirgendwo hingehen, Cathy!" Das war Evanna, die hinter die andere Frau getreten war und ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. „Ich neige seit ein paar Tagen zu der Ansicht, dass Magie eindeutig überschätzt wird. Besonders wenn sie aus diesem komischen Buch kommt", präzisierte sie mit einem finsteren Seitenblick auf Sirius, dessen Augenbrauen prompt nach oben wanderten. „Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, dass sich jemand davon überzeugt, dass Sie diesen verdammten Horcrux nicht am Körper tragen, werde ich das gern übernehmen."

Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung bremste sie Sirius aus, bevor er auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, so etwas wie Widerspruch zu erheben. „Aber da wir gerade beim Thema „gehen" sind; einer von uns wird jetzt tatsächlich gehen, und zwar vor die Tür!" Und mit diesen Worten schob sie den überraschten ehemaligen Hausherrn in den Gang hinaus.

Catherine hätte einen heiligen Eid darauf geschworen, dass sie ihn beim Verlassen des Raumes etwas vor sich hinmurmeln gehört hatte, was verdächtig nach „herrschsüchtige Spielverderberin" klang. Und Evannas mordlustigem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, mit dem sie ihm umgehend vor die Tür folgte, hatte sie sich das nicht nur eingebildet.

Erleichtert darüber, wie die Dinge sich entwickelten, ließ Remus nach einem letzten, tröstenden Druck Catherines Hände sanft los und war ebenfalls schon fast an der Tür, als sie plötzlich seinen Namen rief. „Einer von Ihnen Beiden muss hier bleiben, Remus, damit niemand behaupten kann, Evanna und ich steckten unter einer Decke. Schließlich gehört sie auch noch nicht viel länger als ich zu diesem Haushalt. Und mir wäre es lieber, wenn Sie das wären."

Himmel, er sollte… Wusste sie, was sie da von ihm verlangte? Nach dem Traum in der vorletzten Nacht…

„Verlangen Sie das nicht, Catherine!" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, kaum zu verstehen, weil er nicht wagte, sich zu ihr umzudrehen. „Sie wissen nicht, was Sie … Ich träume auch so schon von … Dingen die niemals sein können. Das ist mehr, als ich…"

Sie hatte sich seine Zuneigung zu ihr nicht bloß eingebildet! Die Erleichterung über diese Erkenntnis war so befreiend, dass sie einfach zu ihm hingehen und nach seiner Hand greifen konnte. „Bitte, Remus."

„Warum ich, Catherine?" Noch immer hatte er sich nicht zu ihr umgedreht.

Sie atmete tief durch. Ungefähr so musste man sich vor einem Sprung ins kalte Wasser fühlen… „Weil ich die stille Hoffnung hege, dass wir den Dingen hier nur etwas vorgreifen. Bei deinem Freund wäre das etwas anderes. Schwerer." Völlig selbstverständlich wechselte sie zu der vertrauten Anrede.

Ihm stockte der Atem, er drehte den Kopf und sein sturmgrauer Blick traf ihren. „Du bist vorhin in der Küche förmlich erstarrt vor Angst, als du erfahren hast, dass ich lycantroph bin.", wendetet er leise ein.

Ihr Griff um seine Finger wurde fester, beschwörender. „Ich war schockiert, das stimmt. Ich habe so viele furchtbare Schauermärchen gehört, über Werwölfe und das, was sie einem Menschen bei Vollmond antun können… Aber ich habe _keine_ _Angst_ vor dir. Ich habe vorhin in der Küche nämlich auch verdammt genau gehört, dass du Wolfsbann nimmst, obwohl das Zeug offenbar noch fürchterlicher ist, als das eklige Gebräu, welches Hermine dir verabreicht hat. Ich habe mich richtig mies gefühlt, als du den Raum verlassen hast, Und dann hat Black noch ein paar Bemerkungen darüber gemacht, dass du an solche unangemessenen Reaktionen wie meine gewöhnt bist – und ich hätte mich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt."

Remus zuckte nur die Achseln. „Deine Reaktion war wirklich völlig normal für jemanden, der keine Erfahrungen mit Lycantrophie hat, Catherine. Jeder reagiert so…"

„Ich bin aber nicht ‚_jeder'_", begehrte sie auf. „Ich bin die Frau, die dir ihr Leben und das ihrer Kinder verdankt, Remus Lupin! Und ich habe ein Recht darauf, mich zu schämen, wenn ich mich ausgerechnet dem Mann gegenüber so verabscheuungswürdig verhalten habe, der Josh und mich gerettet hat! Meinst du, ich hätte nicht gesehen, dass ich dir wehgetan habe?"

Er widersprach nicht, aber sein warmer Blick und die Art, wie seine Finger über ihren Handrücken strichen, sagten ihr, dass er ihr längst verziehen hatte.

„Ich war auf dem Weg zu dir, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen", fuhr sie fort, „als ich an Blacks nur angelehnter Zimmertür vorbeikam und den Streit zwischen ihn und Evanna mitbekam, in dessen Verlauf sie ihn beschuldigte, mir nachzustellen, und er daraufhin sagte, dass er mich heute den ganzen Tag beobachtet hätte, weil er glaubte – weil _ihr_ glaubtet – ich wäre eine Spionin, vielleicht sogar eine Attentäterin…"

„Catherine…"

Sie winkte nur ab. „Tja, da bin ich eben explodiert. Manchmal habe ich ein ziemlich mörderisches Temperament. Den Rest kennst du. Und eines kannst du mir wirklich glauben; wenn du nicht sofort aus deinem Zimmer gekommen wärest, hätte ich diese Tür tatsächlich zerlegt. Wütend genug war ich."

„Es tut mir Leid…" Leise seufzend erwiderte er den festen Druck ihrer Hand. „Weder Sirius noch ich wollten dich verletzen. Es ist nur so, wie du schon gesagt hast, wir müssen alles tun, um unsere Freunde – ganz besonders Harry – zu schützen. Sirius ist sein Pate. Und er hat noch immer nicht verwunden, dass er zwölf Jahre lang unschuldig in Askaban gesessen hat, statt sich um den Jungen kümmern zu können. Und dann war er auch noch über ein Jahr lang tot, bis Evanna ihn mit diesem Zauber zurückgeholt hat. Dreizehn Jahre, in denen er Harry nicht zur Seite stehen konnte, während dieser von seinen Muggel-Verwandten wie ein Aussätziger behandelt wurde und es immer wieder mit Voldemort oder dessen Anhängern zu tun bekam…"

„Wenn er anders reagiert hätte, würde ich mich in diesem Haus bei Weitem weniger sicher fühlen", räumte Catherine leise ein. „Black hat nämlich vollkommen Recht, Remus. Wenn dieser Horcrux sich in diesem Haus befindet, dann muss er gefunden werden. Ich will ihn ganz sicher nicht in der Nähe meiner Kinder haben. Und er hat auch das Recht, demjenigen zu misstrauen, der ihn seiner Meinung nach verbirgt. Es ist nur … Ich habe ihn nicht, Remus. Und ich will die Möglichkeit bekommen, euch das zu beweisen. Bitte."

Einen Augenblick lang sah er sie schweigend an. Dann nickte er langsam. „Lass uns mal nachschauen, wo Evanna ist."

- - - - -

Weder Sirius noch Evanna waren zu sehen, als Remus und Catherine das Zimmer verließen. Allerdings war einer von ihnen – Remus tippte da auf Evanna – umsichtig genug gewesen, Catherines Morgenmantel an den Türknauf zu hängen. Er hielt ihr das Kleidungsstück auf. „Vermutlich sind sie bei Josh in der Halle."

„Ich schlage vor, wir bringen es hinter uns. Es ist schon ziemlich spät und ich will Josh endlich ins Bett stecken. Für einen Dreijährigen war der Tag heute schrecklich lang."

„Du solltest dich auch etwas ausruhen. Wenn Madam Pomfrey wüsste, wie lange du heute auf gewesen bist, würde sie dich bis zur Entbindung vermutlich in deinem Zimmer einschließen."

„Mir geht es gut, Remus. Dem Baby geht es gut. Hier, fühl mal!" Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren gewölbten Leib, gerade als das kleine Wesen darin besonders energisch herumturnte. Angesichts des erstaunten und ergriffenen Ausdrucks auf seinem Gesicht lachte sie leise. „Wundervoll, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist besser als wundervoll." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, immer noch eine Spur Überraschung im Blick.

„Elias – mein Exmann – fand das gar nicht." Catherine wurde plötzlich wieder ernst. „Er hat von mir verlangt, dass ich einen Schwangerschaftsabbruch machen lasse. Er meinte, Josh allein wäre schon kaum zu ertragen, ein zweites Kind wäre ihm auf keinen Fall zuzumuten. Als ich mich weigerte, den Eingriff durchführen zu lassen, ist er zu seiner Mutter zurückgegangen. Die Scheidung war innerhalb von vier Wochen durch, weil Millicent Spencer – meine Schwiegermutter – ein paar Leute im Ministerium kennt, die das geregelt haben."

„Er wollte das Baby nicht?" Remus war fassungslos.

„Nein." Catherine presste die Lippen zusammen. „Er hat mir eine furchtbare Szene gemacht – vor den Augen unseres Sohnes – und dann das Haus verlassen. Und er ist nicht zurückgekehrt. Josh hat ihn seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Nicht zu Weihnachten, nicht zu Ostern und auch nicht zu seinem Geburtstag. Für Elias Spencer war sein Sohn nur ein bedauerlicher Fehler, den er inzwischen korrigiert hat."

„So ein Mistkerl!"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hasse den Gedanken, dass sein Sohn Elias so wenig bedeutet, dass er sich nicht einmal um Kontakt mit ihm bemüht, aber vermutlich ist es sogar besser so für Josh. Auf diese Weise kann er ihm wenigstens nicht schaden. Ich versuche, meinem Kind ein paar Werte zu vermitteln, die nicht unbedingt die Billigung seines Vaters und ganz gewiss nicht die Billigung seiner Großmutter gefunden hätten. Ehrlichkeit, zum Beispiel. Mitgefühl und vor allem Toleranz. Dinge, mit denen es mein reinblütiger Exmann mit der kilometerlangen Ahnenreihe von Hexen und Zauberern nicht so hatte."

Er musste einfach fragen. „Warum hast du diesen Idioten überhaupt geheiratet?"

„Glaub mir, das habe ich mich selbst auch schon oft gefragt. Er ist ein gut ziemlich aussehender, gelegentlich wirklich charmanter Idiot und versteht es, einer Frau das Gefühl zu geben, sie sei die Einzige auf der Welt für ihn. Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt, er hat mir einen Antrag gemacht… Und als ich schließlich aufgewacht bin, und ihn so gesehen habe, wie er wirklich ist, war ich Mutter. Und ich habe immer noch gehofft, dass er nur eine Phase durchmachte, eine Art Modeerscheinung in seinem Freundeskreis, als er plötzlich anfing, abwertend über meine toten Eltern zu reden, die ja schließlich „nur" Muggel waren, und davon sprach, dass wir Port Sinclair irgendwann verlassen müssten, weil es dort für Josh keine geeigneten Spielgefährten gäbe und er nicht wolle, dass sein Sohn unter lauter Muggeln aufwüchse. Aber im letzten Winter ist die Situation dann eskaliert. Ich weigerte mich, meine freundschaftlichen Beziehungen zu unseren nichtmagischen Nachbarn abzubrechen, was ihn fuchsteufelswild machte. Und dann noch die ungeplante Schwangerschaft… Jedenfalls war das das Aus für unsere Ehe. Ich habe seit Dezember nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

„Hältst du es für möglich, dass er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hat?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Unbehaglich zuckte Catherine die Achseln. Der Gedanke war nicht gerade angenehm. „Früher hätte er das ganz sicher nicht getan, auch wenn er einiges an dessen Gedankengut übernommen hat. Es wäre einfach nicht sein Stil gewesen, verstehst du? Er ließ gern den Lebemann heraushängen. Ein Playboy allererster Güte, reich, verwöhnt und immer obenauf, so als könnte das Leben ihn mal kreuzweise, weil er der absolut hinreißende, unverwundbare Elias Spencer war. Aber im letzten Jahr hat er sich verändert. Und er ist wieder stärker unter den Einfluss seiner Mutter geraten, einer geborenen Malfoy. Soweit ich weiß, gehörten die von Anfang an zu den treuesten Voldemort-Anhängern."

Remus nickte nachdenklich. Ein Name mehr auf der Liste potentieller Feinde…

Lautes Gepolter in der Halle ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren, besonders als auch noch Josh zu schreien begann.

Remus hatte seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand und rannte los. „Bleib hier!", rief er Catherine zu, aber den Atem hätte er sich natürlich sparen können. Sie war dicht hinter ihm, als er das Ende des Ganges erreichte und wie erstarrt stehen blieb, ungläubig blinzelnd angesichts des Bildes, das sich ihm bot.

Mitten im Raum befand sich eine Tragbahre, auf der eine übel zusammengeschlagene Frau lag, die man offensichtlich nur notdürftig wieder zusammengeflickt hatte.

Josh kauerte in einer Ecke neben der Treppe, die winzigen Händchen vors Gesicht gepresst, und schrie aus voller Kehle.

Krummbein schien sich in den schwarzen Samtvorhängen verfangen zu haben, die gewöhnlich das Portrait von Mrs. Black verbargen, denn sie waren halb heruntergerissen und er kämpfte noch immer knurrend und fauchend darum, sich aus den schweren Stoffbahnen zu befreien.

Auf irgendeine Weise musste das verfluchte Bild sich – dem Klebefluch zum Trotz, der über Jahre den gesamten Orden fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte – von der Wand gelöst haben. Es war heruntergestürzt und wies genau dort, wo sich vormals das Gesicht der portraitierten Schwarzmagierin befunden hatte, ein großes Loch auf.

Und auf dem Boden darunter hockte ein leichenblasser Severus Snape, dessen Kopf aus eben erwähntem Loch ragte, so dass er aussah als trüge er Mrs. Blacks Kleider, und starrte aus vor Schock und Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Zauberstab, den Sirius ihm direkt an die Nase hielt.

* * *

_Dieser Gedanke allein! Hihihihihihihihihi! Tja, dann heißt es wohl ‚Ciao, Du alte Sabberhexe!' Auf nimmer Wiedersehen! Und grüß mir die Kakerlaken im Müllhaufen nebenan! °Muharharhar!° Reviews nicht vergessen!_


	27. Endlich wieder heil

_**A/N:** Hi ihr Süßen. Ha! Nicht, dass man mir nachher nachsagen kann, dass Heidis Moony schneller in diesen Dingen ist als mein Padfoot! Hier kommt also eine große Dosis Romantik und eine kleine Dosis Erotik – für Sirius-Fans wie mich und die, die schon lange danach hungern! Hab´ mir extra Mühe gegeben! Und denkt an die angemeldeten Reviews, sonst kann ich euch keine Antwort schicken! Also, los geht´s!_

**Endlich wieder heil**

„Schniefelus!" Sirius' Stimme troff nur so vor offener Abneigung und nicht einmal ansatzweise unterdrücktem Sarkasmus, als er den Schmähnamen genüsslich dehnte. „Was verschafft uns denn das unerwartete Missvergnügen deines Besuches?"

Da der Angesprochene ihn immer noch aus vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, offenbar völlig unfähig, auch nur einen einzigen, verständlichen Ton zu artikulieren, ließ sich Remus als Nächster vernehmen.

„Mich würde vor allem interessieren, wie du hier überhaupt hereingekommen bist, Snape. Immerhin liegt der Blutschutz des neuen Besitzers auf diesem Haus. Ohne Harrys Erlaubnis kommt niemand durch diese Tür, es sei denn, er wird von einem der anderen Bewohner eingeladen."

Schnelle Schritte ertönten auf der Treppe, als sich jetzt auch Hermine sehen ließ, dicht gefolgt von Ron, dessen braune Augen augenblicklich hasserfüllte Blicke auf den Tränkemeister zu schleudern begannen, sobald er ihn erkannt hatte. „Was macht DER denn hier?"

„Das versuchen wir gerade herauszufinden." Catherines Blick schweifte zwischen den drei Männern in der Halle hin und her. Sie hatte sich neben Josh gehockt und hielt das noch immer heftig schluchzende Kind tröstend im Arm. „Was zum Teufel haben Sie mit meinem Sohn gemacht?", fauchte sie Snape zornig an.

Diese Anschuldigung ließ diesen endlich aus seiner Erstarrung erwachen. „Also bitte", schnaubte er empört. „Ich bin nicht einmal in die Nähe des Kleinen gekommen. Vermutlich hat er sich nur über den Krach erschreckt. Kaum hatte ich die Bahre durch die Tür geschoben, knallte nämlich auch schon das Gemälde der ehrenwerten Frau Mama unseres Hausherrn hier auf mich herunter und der verdammte Kater verfing sich in den Portieren."

Der 'verdammte Kater' spazierte gerade hoheitsvoll in Richtung Treppe davon, so als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben.

Snape fuhr fort: „Und als nächstes stand der da", er deutete mit dem Kinn auf Sirius, „plötzlich vor mir. Könnte es übrigens sein, dass du dich in der Daseins-Ebene geirrt hast, Black? Das Letzte, was ich von dir hörte, war, dass du dich in einem Anfall deiner typischen, hitzköpfigen Inkompetenz hast umbringen lassen!"

Remus beobachtete, wie Sirius' Kinnlinie sich womöglich noch mehr verhärtete. Manche Dinge änderten sich offenbar nie. Snape uns Sirius waren nun einmal eine explosive Kombination. Vermutlich sollte er an dieser Stelle besser einschreiten, wenn er noch ein paar Antworten bekommen wollte. Weil Padfoot Snape sonst womöglich an Ort und Stelle auseinander nahm. Der einzige Grund, warum er das nicht schon getan hatte, bestand wahrscheinlich darin, dass Snape mit dem Kopf in diesem Portrait einen so spektakulären Anblick bot, dass sein Freund den erst einmal von Herzen auskosten musste…

„Okay, Snape", knurrte er. „Beantworte doch bitte meine Frage. Wie hast du es geschafft, dieses Haus zu betreten?"

„Potter schickt mich."

„Ja, klar!" Sirius lachte spröde auf. „Er wird ausgerechnet Dumbledores Mörder hierher schicken, um uns ein paar Grüße auszurichten, stimmt´s? Besonders, da er inzwischen weiß, dass ich zurück bin und darauf brenne, dich endlich mal wieder in die Arme zu schließen, alter Kumpel!"

„Er schickt mich, um SIE", er wies auf die verletzte Frau auf der Bahre, „hierher zu bringen. Das ist Ricarda Rabastan. Sie hat versucht, Potter und Weasley aus den Händen der Todesser zu befreien, die die Beiden in Schottland erwischt haben, und ist dabei von Fenrir Greyback, dem Anführer der Werwölfe, ertappt worden. Das Resultat… arghhh…"

Sirius hatte sich trotz seines verletzten Beines so schnell bewegt, dass alle überrascht aufkeuchten. Das zerstörte Portrait flog beiseite und Snape fand sich plötzlich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst wieder, den Zauberstab seines Kontrahenten an der Kehle. „Was ist mit Harry, Schniefelus? Und versuch' nicht, mich anzulügen, oder ich reiße dir deinen verdammten Todesserschädel mit bloßen Händen von den Schultern!"

„Potter geht es gut. Ich kam dazu, als Greyback sich gerade an ihr austobte." Wieder wies er auf die übel zugerichtete Frau auf der Bahre. „Ich habe ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt und die Beiden befreit."

„Ja, sicher! Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein verdammter Held bist, Snape!" In Sirius' dunklen Augen glomm ein düsteres Feuer. „Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass einer von uns dir diese Geschichte abnimmt?"

„Tja Black, sogar dein eigener Patensohn hat schon vermutet, dass du mal wieder auf deine typische, völlig überzogene Weise reagieren würdest", höhnte Snape zurück. „Deshalb hat er mir auch einen Brief mitgegeben. In meiner linken Tasche."

Es war Remus, der das Schreiben hervorzog und öffnete. „Ich schicke Snape mit Rica zurück zum Grimmauldplatz. Er ist auf unserer Seite. Das mit Dumbledore soll er Euch selbst erklären. Sorgt gut für Rica, sie hat ihr Leben für Ginny und mich gewagt. Harry." Sein Blick zuckte hoch zu Snape, der noch immer höhnisch grinste. „Na, auf _die_ Erklärung bin ich gespannt", murmelte er tonlos. „Da gibt es übrigens noch ein Postskriptum, Padfoot", fügte er in Richtung seines Freundes hinzu. „Er schreibt: ‚Willkommen zuhause, Sirius!'"

„Was zumindest bestätigt, dass der Brief tatsächlich von Harry sein muss", ließ sich Hermine vernehmen, bevor sie das Schriftstück aus Remus Hand nahm und einen Blick darauf warf. „Niemand außer uns wusste schließlich, dass Sirius zurück ist. Und es ist Harrys Schrift, ganz eindeutig", lautete ihr abschließendes Urteil.

„Jemand muss nach Madam Pomfrey schicken." Evanna war an die Bahre getreten und befühlte jetzt behutsam die Stirn der verletzten Frau. „Sie hat ziemlich hohes Fieber. Und sie sieht wirklich übel aus."

„Ich kümmere mich darum!" Ron verschwand mit einem letzten, finsteren Blick auf Snape in Richtung Küche, um den dortigen Kamin zu benutzen.

„Dann sollten wir sie wohl in eines der freien Zimmer bringen." Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Kommst du mit, Vanna? Ich glaube, ich könnte ein bisschen weibliche Hilfe gebrauchen. Wir sollten sie säubern und versuchen, ihr Fieber zu senken."

„Ja." Evanna warf einen letzten, verwirrten Blick zurück auf ihren Verlobten, der diesen ominösen Fremden, den er Schniefelus nannte, noch immer gegen die Wand drückte, und folgte Hermine, vor der die Bahre schwebte, in Richtung Treppe. „Ja, natürlich. Ich komme."

„Ich werde auch nach oben gehen", erklärte Catherine leise. „Josh muss endlich ins Bett. Und was die Geschichte mit dem Medaillon betrifft…"

„Wir werden herausfinden, warum der Ortungszauber es bei dir anzeigt, obwohl du es nicht hast", versprach Remus leise. „Gleich morgen."

Snapes Blick zuckte zwischen den Beiden hin und her. „Ortungszauber? Medaillon?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Snape!"

Der reagierte überhaupt nicht auf diese Warnung. Stattdessen wendete er sich direkt an Catherine. „Als Mundungus Fletcher bei Ihnen war, Miss Spencer, hat er Sie da berührt? Haben Sie irgendwann einen plötzlichen Schmerz gefühlt?"

„Das reicht, Schniefelus! Lass' sie in Ruhe!" Sirius' drohendes Knurren wurde von Remus erhobener Hand gestoppt. Wenn es hier eine Chance gab…

„Catherine?"

Sie nickte mit erschrocken geweiteten Augen. „Ja, da war dieses furchtbare Stechen in meinem Leib. Ich befürchtete schon, das Baby… Wieso … wieso fragen Sie?"

„So hat der gerissene Hund Fletcher es also angestellt!" Snape schüttelte in widerwilliger Bewunderung seinen Kopf. „Er hat Voldemort mit dessen eigenen Waffen geschlagen. Sie gestatten?" Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Catherines gerundeten Leib, die instinktiv vor ihm zurückwich.

Remus wollte schon schützend vor sie treten, aber der Tränkemeister war schneller. „Horcruxus expartis!"

Mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen brach Catherine in die Knie, gestützt von Remus, der fast genauso schnell neben ihr hockte, als derselbe stechende Schmerz sie plötzlich durchfuhr. Aber im nächsten Augenblick war er auch wieder vorüber. Und vor ihr, auf dem staubigen Hallenboden lag das Medaillon Salazar Slytherins.

Ungläubig starrten drei Augenpaare auf das Schmuckstück, bevor Remus schließlich zögernd die Hand ausstreckte und es aufhob. „Das ist er also…"

„Stimmt, Lupin. Das ist er. Einer der verbleibenden vier Horcruxe Voldemorts. Wollen wir jetzt über die anderen reden? Und über Potter? Oder will dein Freund hier mir lieber den Kopf abhexen, was meinst du?"

Remus trat dicht hinter Sirius. „Lass ihn los, Padfoot. Ich glaube, es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die Snape uns erzählen sollte…"

Ein abfälliges Schnauben war die Antwort. „Ich für meinen Teil verzichte auf die Lügen, die dieser verdammte Todesser uns auftischen wird!" Trotzdem trat er einen Schritt zurück und ließ Evannas Zauberstab in seinen Ärmel zurück gleiten. „Auf mich müsst ihr während eures Wiedersehen-Kaffeekränzchens wohl verzichten!"

„Weißt du, was ich glaube, Black? Du suhlst dich mal wieder in deinem Selbstmitleid, das konntest du früher ja schon immer besonders gut", schnarrte Snape überheblich, während er den Staub von seinem Umhang klopfte und Remus langsam in Richtung Bibliothek folgte. Am Treppenabsatz blieb er stehen und warf seinem Kontrahenten einen letzten höhnischen Blick zu. „Und gerade jetzt macht dir am meisten zu schaffen, dass ausgerechnet _ich_ Potter und Weasley befreit habe, während du – wie üblich – nutzlos und zu nichts zu gebrauchen hier in der Sicherheit deines Elternhauses herumgesessen hast!"

Die einzige Antwort darauf war die Tür zur Küche, die krachend hinter dem Hausherrn ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

Was hatte ihn nur geritten? Dass er nach allem, was passiert war, Snapes Geschichte überhaupt noch Glauben schenkte? Dass er ihm einfach so die Erlaubnis gab, in den Grimmauldplatz zu apparieren – wo sich mehrere Menschen aufhielten, die nichts von seinem Auftauchen wussten! Die vollkommen schutzlos sein würden, wenn Snape sich dazu entschloss, erneut die Seiten zu wechseln!

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf über sich selbst, während er, gefolgt von Ginny, leise im Schatten der Hauswand entlang schlich, in die ihnen angegebene Richtung, die dieser Verräter ihnen genannte hatte. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der geballten Faust. Der Verräter hatte sie ihnen zurückgegebenen. Und laut Snape hatten die Todesser, die sie gefangen genommen hatten, ihren Hyppogreif nicht getötet, sondern Seidenschnabel hinter dem Haus angebunden, um ihn später Voldemort zu überreichen.

Harry sparte es sich, über die aus der Dummheit dieser Männer resultierende Fluchtmöglichkeit zu lange nachzudenken. Viel zu beschäftigt war er damit, auf verdächtige Geräusche zu lauschen, die ihm vielleicht eine Falle ankündigen könnten – oder Ginny in Nischen zu drängen, wenn irgendwo ein Vogel aufflatterte oder sonst ein verräterisches Geräusch ertönte.

Wobei er bei der nächsten Frage angekommen war – was hatte ihn geritten zuzustimmen, dass Ginny nicht mit Snape zurück zum Grimmauldplatz apparierte, sondern ihn begleitete? Darauf fand er übrigens eine wesentlich schnellere Antwort als auf seine erste Frage. Er hatte sie nicht in Snapes Nähe gewollt. Sondern bei sich. Dort, wo er sie beschützen konnte. Und er hatte sie so in noch größere Gefahr gebracht, vermutlich…

Wäre Ginny doch bloß nicht zum Grimmauldplatz gekommen und hätte sich zurück in seine Aufmerksamkeit gedrängt. Als wäre sie jemals daraus verschwunden - aber er hatte es sich wenigstens einreden können. Jetzt ertappte er sich dabei, wie er versuchte sie auch zu berühren, wenn keine vermeintliche Gefahr drohte. Und wie ihre Hand plötzlich in seiner blieb und er sie einfach nicht mehr loslassen konnte.

Seidenschnabel wurde von zwei grobschlächtigen Kerlen bewacht. Sie waren mit zwei Stupor-Flüchen in Sekundenschnelle ausgeschaltet. Harry verkniff sich ein stolzes Lächeln, weil einer davon von Ginny gekommen war. Sie huschten zu dem Hyppogreif hinüber, der sie misstrauisch beäugte, sie aber anscheinend erkannte, denn er griff trotz der nicht eingehaltenen Höflichkeitsfloskeln nicht an. Als Harry jedoch Ginny um die Taille fasste, um ihr erneut auf seinen Rücken zu helfen, fühlte er ihre immer noch triefende Kleidung. Und ihr Zittern.

Er stieß einen wüsten Fluch aus, ehe er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein leises „Incendio!" murmelte. In Sekundenschnelle war ihre Kleidung trocken und ihre Wangen färbten sich langsam wieder in ein gesundes Rosa.

„Warum sagst Du auch nichts?" schimpfte er, während er sich hinter ihr auf den Rücken des Hyppogreifs schwang und Seidenschnabel mit einem Schenkeldruck antrieb.

Da sie sich bei dessen ersten Hüpfer nach vorn sehr konzentrieren musste, um nicht vom Rücken des Hyppogreifs zu rutschen, antwortete Ginny nicht sofort. Erst als sie bereits in der Luft waren murmelte sie: „Ich hielt es nicht für wichtig …"

„Nicht für …" Harry stieß ein ungeduldiges Geräusch aus. „Wenn wir wieder zuhause sind, müssen wir dringend über Deine Prioritäten sprechen, Gin! Eine drohende Lungenentzündung bei Dir steht nämlich sehr hoch in MEINEN Prioritäten!"

„Wirklich?"

Zu spät begriff er, was er da grade zugegeben hatte. Daher zog er es vor, mit fest zusammengekniffenen Lippen über ihren Schopf zu starren, eine verräterische Röte auf den Wangen, die Ginnys Lächeln nur noch ein wenig tiefer werden ließ.

Ungefragt schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn und platzierte seine Arme um ihre Schultern. Er ließ es wortlos geschehen. Mit einem sehr zufriedenen Seufzen lehnte sie den Kopf gegen seine linke Schulter und schloss die Augen.

„Du riechst gut", murmelte sie schläfrig, ehe sie eindöste und nur Minuten später erschöpft eingeschlafen war.

Harry hingegen verbrachte die nächste Zeit damit ihren hellen, entblößten Hals anzustarren und dem Drang zu widerstehen, seine Wange dagegen zu schmiegen oder seine Lippen auf ihre Haut zu pressen.

Ob wohl auch Vampirblut in seinen Adern floss? Anders konnte er sich die immense Anziehungskraft nicht erklären, die diese Stelle auf ihn ausübte. Na ja, vielleicht lag es ja auch daran, dass es nach ihr duftete. Und auch nach ihr schmecken würde …

Warum war er noch einmal hier?

* * *

Er war also nutzlos? Zu nichts zu gebrauchen? Wunderbar! Ganz wunderbar! Da hüpfte man dem Tod von der Schippe, nur um ins Leben zurückzukehren und sich etwas Derartiges von einem fettköpfigen, miesepetrigen Kerl mit überdimensionaler Nase sagen zu lassen! Und das Schlimme an der ganzen Sache war – Schniefelus hatte vermutlich Recht! Er WAR nutzlos! Er konnte nur hier herumsitzen und warten, während Harry sich irgendwo da draußen mit Todessern oder vielleicht sogar Voldemort persönlich rumschlagen musste! Und wo war er? In diesem VERDAMMTEN Kasten!

Wo, zur Hölle, war der verdammte Feuerwhiskey hin? Er wusste genau, dass hier noch eine Flasche sein musste. Wenn er nicht sofort etwas zu trinken bekam …

Sirius schnaubte. Er wurde noch irre hier! Wollte raus! Nur raus! Egal wohin! Nur raus aus diesem Haus, das, auch wenn der kleine Josh das verhasste Bild seiner Mutter von der Wand geholt hatte, ihn immer noch an seine verfluchte Kindheit erinnerte. Er musste nach Harry suchen! Musste ihn schützen! Egal wie! James hatte ihn darum gebeten! James …

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen und konnte dem Drang, seinen Kopf ein paar Mal gegen die Schranktür zu schlagen, nicht länger widerstehen. Sein verdammtes Bein! Er war wirklich für nichts zu gebrauchen! Und es half auch nichts, dass Molly ihm zwanzigtausend Mal versichert hatte, dass Alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Das sein Bein sich nur erholen müsse.

Vielleicht sollte er es einfach abschneiden. Ein fast schon grimmiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, während seine Finger endlich das kühle Glas der Whiskey-Flasche fanden. Ja, genau. Dann wäre er wenigstens ein richtiger Krüppel! Hätte ihn Evanna doch nur in diesem Torbogen gelassen! Da gehörte er hin. Ins Nichts.

Er entkorkte die Flasche mit den Zähnen und spuckte den Korken achtlos auf den Boden, bevor er sie ansetzte und einen tiefen Schluck nahm. Das Getränk brannte seinen Hals hinab, bis in seinen Bauch und schenkte ihm wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, verließ den Raum und durchquerte humpelnd die Eingangshalle.

Dem leeren Fleck an der Wand zuprostend, an dem das Bild der alten Sabberhexe gehangen hatte, grummelte er: „Auf Deinen Tod, Mutter! Du musst so stolz sein. Endlich ist der Blutsverräter das geworden, was Du Dir so für ihn gewünscht hast! Ein bemitleidenswerter Säufer!" Er setzte die Flasche erneut an und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

Evanna, die grade die Treppe herunterkam, hörte den letzten Satz und sah grade noch, wie er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und zwei kräftige Schlucke von dem Teufelszeug nahm. Schon wieder? Tat dieser Mann denn irgendetwas Anderes, als zu trinken und sich selbst zu bemitleiden? Heiße Wut stieg in ihr auf, ein Gefühl, das sie in Gegenwart ihres trübseligen Verlobten immer wieder befiel. Nur mit wenigen Schritten hatte sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden und ihm die Flasche entrissen. Sie war noch recht voll – vermutlich hatte er sie grade erst gefunden.

Zur Hölle, sie würde unter gar keinen Umständen einen winselnden Säufer heiraten!

Fast verblüfft starrte er sie einen Augenblick an, ehe sich sein Gesicht trotzig verschloss. „Gib mir die Flasche, Frau!" forderte er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme. Doch Vanna reckte nur störrisch ihr Kinn vor.

„Nein!" Ihre braunen Augen blitzten ihn Unheil verkündend an. „Ich werde nicht länger zusehen, wie Du Dich in Dein frühes Grab säufst, Black!"

„Warum sollte es Dich kümmern?"

‚_Weil Du auf sehr verwirrende Art und Weise meine Seele zum Schwingen bringst. Weil ich mich in Dich verliebt habe, als Du nicht mehr als eine verzauberte Fotografie an der Wand warst. Weil mich der Gedanke, Dich zu heiraten und Deinen Namen zu tragen, mit seltsamen, Welten umspannenden Stolz erfüllt. Weil ich mir ein Leben ohne Dich nicht vorstellen kann. – Weil ich grade völlig blödsinnigen, romantischen Quatsch denke und Dich eigentlich nur küssen möchte …' _

Sie sprach nichts von alledem aus. Stattdessen griff sie nach der am wenigsten verräterischen Antwort.

„Dafür habe ich meine Magie nicht gegeben!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen.

„Darum geht´s Dir, hä? Keine Sorge, Remus und die kleine Catherine suchen bestimmt schon verzweifelt nach einem Weg, sie Dir zurück zu geben. Und so schnell kratze ich nicht ab. Zumindest nicht beim Thema Alkohol!" Er schnaubte laut. „Außer natürlich, Du hättest einen Torbogen hier. Dann schaffe ich es innerhalb von Sekunden, mich abzumurksen. Und jetzt gib den Whiskey her!"

„NEIN!"

„UND WAS ZUR HÖLLE SOLL ICH SONST HIER TUN?"

Er hatte nicht schreien wollen. Wirklich nicht. Und fast tat es ihm Leid und er hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, um sich zu entschuldigen. Zumindest, bis sie zu seiner völligen Verblüffung einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, sein Hemd packte und ihn mit einem Ruck an sich zog.

„Hast Du wirklich keine Ahnung, was Du sonst hier tun könntest?", fragte Evanna mit verletztem Ausdruck in den Augen. Verblüfft registrierte er, wie sie die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und seine Lippen mit den ihren verschloss. Sie tat es, ohne nachzudenken. Sonst wäre sie vermutlich am heftigsten über sich erschrocken.

Einen Moment lang rührte er sich nicht. Er konnte nicht. Viel zu überrascht war er über ihren plötzlichen, zärtlichen Angriff. Er hatte viel mehr mit einer Ohrfeige gerechnet … Erst, als sich Vanna schon langsam von ihm zu lösen begann, einen enttäuschten, bitteren Zug um die wunderschönen Lippen, begriff er endgültig, was hier geschah. Sie küsste ihn! Küsste ihn wirklich! In einem Moment, in dem er sich selbst verabscheute, in dem nicht Liebenswertes an ihm war. Er hatte er in den vergangenen Tagen Alles getan, um sie vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Er hatte diese immense Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen nicht verstanden. Sich sogar ein wenig davor gefürchtet, wie er auf sie reagierte … Und jetzt küsste sie ihn! IHN! Und, bei Merlin, er wollte nie wieder damit aufhören! Fühlte es sich doch seit Ewigkeiten endlich wieder richtig an, was er tat!

Hastig folgte er ihren Lippen, die die seinen schon fast verlassen hatten. Er vergaß Alles um sich her. Den Feuerwhiskey, die Kälte, die ihm in den Knochen steckte, seit sie ihn wieder zurückgeholt hatte, die trostlose Umgebung. Nur noch sie war wichtig! Sie, ihre Lippen, ihr weiches Haar, welches nach Pfirsichen roch, ihr weicher Körper, der jetzt viel zu weit von ihm weg war – und das, obwohl nicht einmal ein halber Schritt zwischen ihnen lag.

Vanna stieß ein fast erschrockenes Geräusch aus, als sich sein Handeln von der einen auf die andere Sekunde so änderte. Seine Arme umschlangen ihren Körper, pressten ihn an sich, ließen ihr keine Möglichkeit, sich ihm zu entziehen. Seine Zunge strich über ihre Unterlippe, fast verzweifelt, bettelte um mehr, bettelte um SIE! Als ob sie sich ihm verwehren könnte. Ein erleichterter, zufriedener Laut entschlüpfte ihr schließlich, ehe sie wieder vollständig zu ihm zurückkehrte.

Ihre Lippen öffneten sich und seine Zunge schlüpfte in ihren Mund, stieß auf die ihre und nach einer winzigen Sekunde des Zögerns begann sie damit, langsam an ihrer entlangzufahren. Fast ängstlich, als befürchte er bei einer zu hastigen Bewegung zu bemerken, dass er träumte. Dass sie nicht in seinen Armen war.

Unwillkürlich vertiefte sie diesen ersten, alles verzehrenden Kuss, presste ihren weichen Körper gegen den seinen, der so ganz anders und doch seltsam vertraut war. Harte Muskeln trafen auf weiches Fleisch, schwielige Hände auf zarte Haut.

Als Sirius spürte, wie sie ihm entgegen kam, war es förmlich, als löse sich eine unsichtbare Fessel, die seine Brust verschnürt gehalten hatte. Fast, als vollziehe sich der gesamte Zauber erst jetzt, als befreie sie mit diesem Kuss auch noch den letzten Rest seiner Seele aus den Fängen des Todes, als mache sie ihn ganz, endlich wieder heil! Als wäre er zum ersten Mal seit Askaban, seit der Flucht, seit dem ‚Eingesperrt-Sein' in diesem verfluchten Haus, seit seiner Rückkehr aus dem Reich der Schatten wieder ein Mann. Wieder Sirius Black. Als könne er erst jetzt wieder seine Umgebung wahrnehmen, wie sie war.

Als brauche er für diese Tatsache einen Beweis, begann er ihren Körper wahrzunehmen. Jede Einzelheit. Ihre Wärme. Bei Merlin, sie war besser als jeder Feuerwhiskey dieses Universums. Ihre weichen Brüste, die sich gegen seine Brust pressten. Ihre Hände, die sich irgendwie unter sein Hemd geschummelt hatten und ihn ohne Scheu berührten.

Sein Körper reagierte unweigerlich. Besonders, als er sie ohne darüber nachzudenken oder diesen Kuss zu unterbrechen hochhob und mit ihr gegen die nächste Wand stolperte, um sie dagegen und somit auch sich selbst fest an sie zu pressen. Ihre Beine umschlangen seine Hüfte, als habe sie nur darauf gewartet und der Gedanke, sich jetzt in sie vergraben zu können, wenn die störende Kleidung zwischen ihnen verschwand, machte seine Erektion fast schmerzhaft.

Er wollte sie! Stöhnend unter sich, seinen Namen auf ihren süßen, verführerischen Lippen.

Erst als ihnen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Luft auszugehen drohte, konnten sich beide voneinander lösen. Zumindest so weit, dass ein Atemschöpfen möglich war. Mit sich heftig hebender und senkender Brust lehnte sich Evanna gegen die Wand. Oh Himmel! Dieser Kerl konnte sogar noch besser küssen, als sie gedacht hatte… Und sie wollte mehr!

Bei ihrer unbedachten Bewegung stieß Sirius ein ächzendes Geräusch aus und sie öffnete verwundert die Augen, fast schon in der Befürchtung, sie könne ihm zu schwer sein oder etwas Derartiges - und er habe deshalb geächzt. Doch als ihr Blick den seinen traf, wusste sie, dass dies´ nicht der Grund war. Seine dunklen Augen loderten förmlich und ein fast schon grimmiges Lächeln lag auf seinen so talentierten Lippen.

„Halt still, oder ich garantiere für nichts."

Ratlos runzelte Vanna die Stirn. Durch eine unbedachte Bewegung rieb sie sich noch ein bisschen fester an ihm. Er konnte einfach nichts gegen das leise Lachen tun, welches in seiner Kehle hochstieg. Himmel, er LACHTE!

„Du tust das extra, oder?"

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, was er damit meinte und ihr laszives Lächeln bei dieser Erkenntnis drohte ihn fast umzubringen. Er verschloss ihre Lippen noch einmal, um auch wirklich sicher sein zu können, dass er das Ganze nicht im Feuerwhiskey zusammen phantasiert hatte, küsste ihr die Selbstsicherheit selbst aus den Mundwinkeln, ehe er sie mit echtem Bedauern zurück auf die Füße stellte. Doch seines schien nichts zu sein im Vergleich zu ihrer offensichtlichen Enttäuschung.

„Süßes, Du hast es hier mit einem Mann zu tun, der grade das erste Mal seit 15 Jahren körperlich erregt ist. Also sei sanft zu mir, sonst bin ich es nämlich mit Sicherheit nicht zu Dir", prophezeite er mit seltsam schwacher Stimme. Sein auf diese Worte folgendes Lächeln war fast ein Hauch zerknirscht. „Und ich könnte es mir einfach nicht verzeihen, diesen wunderbaren Körper auch nur geringfügig zu beschädigen."

Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie nicht so zart besaitet war, wie er vielleicht dachte, dass sie bei dem Gedanken an ihn, leidenschaftlich und ungezügelt, höchstens weiche Knie bekam und sich sicher war, dass sie es aushalten konnte – doch er hatte sich bereits umgewandt und strebte auf die Treppe zu. Ohne das geringste Humpeln.

Verblüfft sah sie ihm dabei zu. „Sirius."

Er hielt auf der dritten Stufe inne und verkrampfte die Hand auf dem abgewetzten Holz des Treppegeländers. „Vanna. Wirklich, ich …"

„Du läufst!"

Er warf ihr über die Schulter einen irritierten Blick zu. „Jaaaa. Allgemein nennt man das wohl so. Obwohl …"

Evanna stieß ein entnervtes Geräusch aus. „Lass Deine dummen Kommentare stecken, Schätzchen. Ich meine, Du bist wirklich gelaufen! Ohne Humpeln!"

Das Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich und Sirius sah zweifelnd an sich hinab. Ihm selbst war es gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber jetzt, wo sie es sagte …

Sehr vorsichtig hob er das verletzte Bein an und setzte es probeweise eine Stufe höher. Langsam belastete er es mit seinem Körpergewicht, den stechenden Schmerz erwartend, den er in den letzten Tagen immer dabei verspürt hatte. Doch da war nichts. Nicht einmal ein Ziepen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er an sich hinunter. Und erinnerte sich an das Gefühl während des Kusses.

‚_Endlich wieder heil …'_

Mit voller Wucht trat er mit dem Bein auf. Kein höllischer Schmerz. Alles war wieder gut. Ein wildes Freudengeheul erfüllte die Halle und Sirius stürzte die Treppe einmal hinauf und gleich darauf wieder hinunter, nur um die junge Frau am Fuße dieser in seine Arme zu reißen und sie einmal im Kreis zu schwenken. Und weil er schon einmal im Freudentaumel war, küsste er sie gleich noch einmal. Als er sie losließ, funkelten seine Augen vor Begeisterung – und ihre wirkten ein wenig entrückt … Hmmm, konnte der küssen!

„Ich muss los! Vanna, jetzt kann ich Harry zurückholen! Ich kann endlich … Oh Mann …" Er machte eine Schritt nach rechts, zögerte dann aber, als wüsste er nicht, womit er anfangen sollte. Dann schien er sich entschieden zu haben.

„MOOOONNNNYYYYYY!" brüllte er.

Als Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn am Treppenabsatz des 1. Stocks erschien, hatte Sirius beide Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Er wirkte fest entschlossen. „Wir gehen jetzt Harry suchen! Also entweder kriegst Du aus Schniefelus jetzt raus, wo wir suchen müssen – oder ich prügele es aus diesem alten Ekel raus!"

* * *

_Tjajaja – da sollte doch jetzt auch ein Wiedersehen mit Harry drin sein, oder? Wenn ihr brav eure Meinung schreibt, geht es schnell weiter – VERSPROCHEN!_


	28. Der Horcrux

_**A/N: **Hi, ihr Süßen. Himmel, wart ich fleißig beim Reviewen! Wir danken euch von Herzen, nichts ist schöner und beflügelt die Tippfingerchen so sehr wie das! Und deshalb (und weil so viele so nett gebettelt haben) gibt es auch schon ein neues Chap. Immerhin steht da noch eine Hochzeit aus … Ach, lest selbst. Und gebt RemusBride beim Reviews-Beantworten so richtig was zu tun, okay! Viel Spaß!_

**Der Horcrux**

Sie flogen den ganzen Tag über. Und während Ginny fast die gesamte Zeit verschlief, blieb Harry wach. Einerseits, weil er natürlich Seidenschnabel in die richtige Richtung lenken musste, aber auch, damit Ginny nicht vom Rücken des Hyppogreifs rutschte – und besonders, weil ihre Nähe es ihm schlichtweg unmöglich machte.

Hatte sie schon immer so herrlich gerochen? Und war sie schon immer so warm gewesen? Es war ihm nie aufgefallen. Kein Wunder, bestanden ihre gemeinsamen Erfahrungen doch schließlich bislang nur aus unschuldigen Küssen. Okay, nicht ganz unschuldig, aber zu mehr hatten sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt. Außerdem war er abgelenkt gewesen. Durch Schule, Ron, Hermine und andere Dinge wie Quidditch.

Es grenzte schon an Grausamkeit, ihn stundenlang dieser Versuchung eines warmen, biegsamen, weiblichen Körpers auszusetzen. Er war immerhin erst 17! Und wenn er nicht grade die Welt vor wahnsinnigen Schwarzmagiern retten musste, ein durchaus normaler 17-jähriger, dem seine Hormone schon ausreichend im Weg standen. Himmel, er würde platzen, wenn sie nicht bald da waren! Oder sie küssen …

Nein, er würde nicht darüber nachdenken, wie sie damals geschmeckt hatte. Und er würde dem Drang nicht nachgeben, zu überprüfen, ob seine Erinnerung ihn trog. … Oder vielleicht doch?

In den Abendstunden erreichten sie endlich Calwell und somit auch eine winzige Zauberersiedlung, in der sie vermutlich Dumbledores Cottage finden würden. Harry stieg reichlich steifbeinig von Seidenschnabel hinab und ließ Ginny allein gehen, um nach dem Weg zu fragen, weil er „sich die Beine vertreten" müsse. Dass er letztlich zwar wirklich auf und ab lief, allerdings dabei ein paar Mal tief durchatmete und an völlig unangenehme Dinge dachte, damit ihm seine Hose wieder passte – Sommerferien bei den Dursleys zum Beispiel, oder den Quidditch-Pokal in Malfoys Händen – sagte er ihr allerdings nicht.

Und er war, Merlin sei Dank, erfolgreich - letzteres war nämlich der Stimmungskiller Nummer 1!

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Ginny zurückkam. Und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg dorthin. Das Cottage war – nun ja – so wie Dumbledore eben gewesen war. Ein kleines Haus, vollkommen übersäht mit wild wuchernden Flechten, der dazu gehörende Garten wild und übersäht mit duftenden Kräutern. Zwischen den Grasbüscheln huschten winzige Gnome umher. Ginny blieb einen Augenblick stehen, ehe sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl.

„Ist das schön hier", flüsterte sie leise, in den Augen ein Leuchten, dass Harrys Herz hüpfen ließ. „So möchte ich später auch leben."

Mit diesen fast geseufzten Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Haustür und ließ ihn stehen und er musste den Kopf schütteln, um solche Dinge wie ‚sie über die Schwelle tragen' loszuwerden. Er gestand sich allerdings freimütig selbst, dass er sich Ginny sehr gut in einem solchen Haus vorstellen konnte. An seiner Seite – und vielleicht mit ein paar sommersprossigen Kindern mit rotem oder dunklen Haar. Harry riss sich abermals mühsam zusammen und folgte ihr, den Blick fest vor sich gerichtet.

Direkt auf ihren Knackpo.

MALFOY UND DER QUIDDITCH-POKAL!

Auch das Innere der Hütte passte zu Dumbledore – ein einziger, von kuriosen Dingen voll gestopfter Raum. Sirrende, klingelnde, silberne und pfeifende Geräte umgaben sie komplett. Einen Moment lang ließen beide ihre Umgebung auf sich wirken, ehe Ginny trocken aufschluchzte. Wortlos schlang Harry einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich, selbst von Erinnerungen an ihren alten Schulleiter überwältigt. Sie barg ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals und er konnte spüren, wie sie leise weinte. Erst als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, konnten sie sich voneinander lösen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken drückte er ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, ehe er sie endgültig losließ und an einen der voll gestellten Tische herantrat.

„Wonach suchen wir?" fragte sie leise, während sie sich mit der Hand die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte.

„Ich hab´ keine Ahnung", seufzte Harry, während er einige Gegenstände in die Hand nahm, sie prüfend beäugte und schließlich wieder sorgfältig an ihren Platz stellte. Verflucht, er war wirklich aufgeschmissen ohne seine Freunde. Hermine war diejenige, die recherchierte. Sogar sein bester Freund Ron war darin besser als er. Er rannte meist einfach kopflos los und hoffte, dass alles gut ging.

Eine ganze Weile lang suchten beide stumm, in der Hoffnung, diesen Horcrux irgendwie ausfindig machen zu können. Ginny schlenderte reichlich deprimiert durch den Raum, nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Sie dachte an zuhause und fragte sich, ob Snape wohl gut im Grimmauldplatz angekommen war. Und sie erlaubte es sich endlich, sich darüber zu wundern, dass Harry nach ihrer Befreiung nicht sofort nach Hause appariert war, um seinen Paten wieder zu sehen. Wieso war er plötzlich so besessen gewesen von diesem Horcrux, dass er dafür sogar Sirius unterordnete?

Blicklos ergriff sie eine kleine, unscheinbar aussehende Brosche in Form eines Raben mit gespreizten Flügeln – und das nächste, was sie wusste war, dass alles verzehrender Schmerz sie einhüllte und sie schrie, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Ihr Zauberstab fiel klappernd zu Boden und rollte unbeachtet unter eines der Reagle.

* * *

Vanna fühlte sich ein wenig schwindlig. Zum einen, wegen dieses alles verzehrenden Kusses, den sie und Sirius noch vor wenigen Minuten getauscht hatten, zum anderen, weil sie noch nie einen Menschen gesehen hatte, der so schnell bereit war aufzubrechen. Sirius hatte in Windeseile einen Reiseumhang an und stand ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippend an der Eingangstür, ihren Zauberstab bereits in der Hand und seinen besten Freund, genauso wie den rothaarigen Jungen neben ihm, antreibend wie ein Muggel-Feldwebel.

„Jetzt macht schon, wir haben keine Zeit!" moserte er, etwas was offenbar weder Remus noch Ron zu großer Eile antrieb.

„Harry wird einen Anfall kriegen, wenn Du in Calwell auftauchst, Sirius", bemerkte Ron, während er den dunklen Umhang schloss und seinen Zauberstab in der dafür vorgesehenen Tasche verstaute. Remus diskutierte mittlerweile leise mit Catherine, die die Arme mit gerunzelter Stirn über dem gewölbten Leib verschränkt hatte. Er schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln, dem sie offenbar nicht so ganz glauben wollte.

„Ach was. Ich werd´ dem Jungen zuerst die Ohren lang ziehen, glaub´s mir! Moony! Komm´ in die Gänge!" nörgelte Sirius derweilen, fast an der Tür kratzend wie Padfoot es in dieser Situation getan hätte.

Remus wandte sich mit gehobener Augenbraue zu ihm um. „Vergisst Du da nicht etwas, Sirius?"

„Was denn?"

Remus warf Vanna einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu, der erst nach mehreren Augenblicken Wirkung zeigte.

„Shit!" fluchte Sirius unflätig, als ihm klar wurde, was Remus meinte – der Blutschutz. Moony würde die Frauen niemals hier allein zurücklassen, wenn er Vanna vorher nicht unter seinen Schutz gestellt hatte. Snape war zwar hier, aber der alte Stinker konnte wohl kaum als Schutz gelten.

Verflucht!

Und vermutlich würde dieser Trottel Lupin auch noch darauf bestehen, dass Sirius bei den Mädels blieb! Ooooooh nein! Er würde sich nicht schon wieder in die Außenseiter-Position drängen lassen!

Einen Moment runzelte er düster die Stirn, ehe sich sein Gesicht wieder erhellte. Natürlich. Das sollte Moony zufrieden stellen!

„Okay! Dann fang mal an, Moony!" Er schlang einen Arm und Vannas Taille, die nur verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. Remus tat er ihr gleich.

„Womit soll ich anfangen?"

„Na, mit der Trauung."

Plötzliche Totenstille erfüllte den Raum so abrupt, dass es fast schon quälend laut wirkte.

„Ich?" kiekste Remus wenig männlich, während er Sirius ansah, als habe dieser urplötzlich auch noch den letzten Funken gesunden Menschenverstand verloren.

„Yep. Du weißt schon. Der Kram mit ‚Willst Du?' und dem ganzen Blabla."

„Aber ich bin kein Priester!"

„Du lebst wie einer, dass muss reichen!"

Empörtes Luft-Schnappen war, genauso wie schlagartiges Erröten, die Folge dieser Worte.

Vanna blickte mit offenem Mund von einem zum Anderen, ehe sie tief Luft holte, um Sirius gehörig die Meinung zu geigen. Dieser jedoch ahnte ihren Protest und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der Vanna leicht atemlos zurück ließ. Völlig ihre Einwände vergessend berührte sie ihre prickelnden Lippen mit den Fingerspitzen.

Moony starrte überrascht von einem zum Anderen.

Auffordernd legte Sirius den Kopf schief.

„Wir brauchen Trauzeugen", versuchte Remus schwach seinen letzten Einwand und so wurden Catherine und Ron kurzerhand dazu genötigt. So ausgestattet schüttelte Remus nur den Kopf, ehe er ergeben fragte: „Sirius Black, willst Du …?"

„Ich will", unterbrach ihn Sirius ungeduldig. „Ich nehme Evanna Brave zur Frau, erkenne sie als mir gleichgestellt an und stelle sie unter den Blutschutz der Blacks. Reicht das?"

„Ich weiß nicht", zuckte Moony ratlos mit den Schultern. „Meine erste Hochzeit, falls Du es vergessen haben solltest. Vielleicht sollten wir Vanna auch fragen?"

Vanna war mittlerweile wieder einigermaßen klar im Kopf nach dieser süßen Kuss-Attacke und ihre Augen funkelten Unheil verkündend. Sirius nickte allerdings nur und wandte sich ihr zu. Ihre Hände ergreifend blickte er ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Evanna Brave. Willst Du meine Frau werden und Dich von mir schützen lassen?"

„Nicht, wenn Du dann wie ein kopfloser Idiot, der Du bist, aus diesem Haus stürmst", erwiderte sie mit trotzig gehobenem Kinn, doch ihre Erwiderung entlockte ihm nur ein winziges Lächeln.

„Wirst Du mich denn heiraten, wenn ich verspreche, vorsichtig zu sein?"

Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, nicht bereit, ihm den Sieg so leicht zu überlassen. Doch schließlich nickte sie knapp.

Sirius Lächeln wurde breiter und ließ ihr Herz klopfen. „Ich verspreche es, Mrs. Black", zwinkerte er mit einem leisen, dunklen Flüstern, das ihre Härchen sich im Nacken wohlig aufstellten. Sie konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern.

Erneut presste er die Lippen auf ihre und Vanna schmolz förmlich unter seinem Kuss. Und dann war er auch schon verschwunden und ließ die junge Frau mit prickelndem Körper zurück.

* * *

Harry wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, als Ginny begann zu schreien.

„Ginny!"

Er überwand die wenigen Schritte zwischen ihnen und packte ihre Schultern. Sie schrie, als schlitze man sie bei lebendigem Leib auf und einen Moment lähmte das Grauen ihn vollständig. Nein. Nicht Ginny! Nichts sie!

Hektisch begann er schließlich, nach der Ursache ihres Schmerzes zu suchen. Sie umklammerte etwas, was er nicht klar erkennen konnte. Er versuchte ihre Finger darum zu öffnen, doch sie hatte die Faust so fest um den Gegenstand geschlossen, dass er es einfach nicht schaffte.

Panisch sah er sich nach etwas um, was ihm helfen konnte. Doch er fand einfach nichts. Mittlerweile wimmerte Ginny nur noch.

Seine gesamte Kraft mobilisierend, versuchte er es noch einmal, sich sicher, dass er ihr vermutlich die Hand brechen würde. Aber das war ihm in diesem Moment, gelinde gesagt, egal. Seine Arme begannen zu zittern bei der immensen Kraftanstrengung. Doch endlich schaffte er es. Es war eine unscheinbare Brosche und Harry tat das Erste, was ihm einfiel – er schlug sie ihr aus der Hand. Die Brosche rutschte über den Boden und stieß mit einem dumpfen ‚Klong' gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Heftig atmend sah er ihr ins Gesicht. Sie schien bewusstlos, doch nur Sekunden später flatterten ihre Augenlieder wieder und sie blinzelte zu ihm auf.

„Gin!" Heftige Erleichterung ließ seine Stimme schwanken und er zog sie in seine Arme und presste sie an sich. „Ich schwöre, irgendwann lege ich Dich übers Knie und versohle Dir Deinen hübschen Hintern so sehr …"

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er jetzt so etwas sagte und war froh, als sie die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und seine Umarmung erwiderte. Und ohne darüber nachzudenken küsste er sie. Vielleicht konnte er Ginny wirklich nur dann küssen, wenn er nicht darüber nachdachte. In diesem Moment war es ihm egal.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich mit fast schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit und einen Moment lang schwindelte ihn aufgrund des herrlichen Gefühls, das ihn endlich wieder durchströmte. Bei Merlin, hatte er sie vermisst. Sie und ihre süßen Küsse. Ihre duftende Haut. Ihr weiches Haar.

Erst als die Eingangstür hinter ihnen gegen die Wand krachte, wurde beiden bewusst, dass sie mittlerweile ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lagen und sich eine von Harrys Händen unter Ginnys Bluse geschummelt hatte.

„Na, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich im Grimmauldplatz geblieben", ertönte Sirius Stimme von der Tür, ein unterdrücktes Lachen ließ sie schwanken. „Ich hätte auch deutlich besseres zu tun gehabt, als durch halb Schottland zu apparieren, weil ich dachte, ihr schwebt in tödlicher Gefahr! Und ihr knutscht hier ungeniert rum! Mann Moony, wenn ich das gewusst hätte! Ich hätte eine HOCHZEITSNACHT haben können!"

„Du denkst auch wirklich nur an das Eine, Padfoot!"

„Wenn Du das sagst, Euer Gnaden."

„Harry! Ginny! Was tut ihr da?" Das war Rons Stimme und Harry rappelte sich knallrot hoch, nur um einen völlig schockiertem Blick seines besten Freundes und Ginnys Bruders zu begegnen. Vermutlich würde er ihm gleich die Nase brechen. Er wappnete sich zumindest schon einmal dafür.

Doch da Ron sich offenbar nicht weiter dazu äußern wollte und Remus bereits auf Ginny zugetreten war, um ihr aufzuhelfen und sich ihre verwundete Hand anzusehen, wanderte Harrys Blick zur Tür, in der immer noch sein Pate lehnte und ihn angrinste. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer als ihm endgültig klar wurde, dass Sirius wirklich lebte. Er war wieder da. Harry hatte wieder eine Familie!

Sirius löste sich aus dem Rahmen, das spitzbübische Lächeln wich langsam aus seinen Zügen und machte einem reichlich geknickten Platz.

„Du bist gewachsen, Junge", bemerkte er mit rauer Stimme, ehe er leise hinzufügte: „Es tut mir leid. Und ich war wieder einmal nicht da …"

Tränen stiegen Harry in die Augen – und es war ihm egal.

„Nein. Mir tut es leid", flüsterte er abgehackt. „Ich war Schuld. Sirius, Du wärst niemals gestorben, wenn ich nicht …" Die Tränen schnürten ihm die Kehle zu und er brach ab, in der Erwartung, dass ihm irgendjemand Recht gab. Deswegen war er nicht zurückgekehrt. Er hatte sich so sehr davor gefürchtet, Sirius ins Gesicht zu blicken und die Vorwürfe zu hören, die er sich nun selbst seit 2 Jahren machte. Er war an allem Schuld. Er hatte Sirius getötet, genauso wie Dumbledore.

Sirius war so schnell auf ihn zugetreten und hatte Harrys Arme gepackt, dass dieser im ersten Moment mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige rechnete. Doch alles, was geschah war, dass sein Pate ihn kurz schüttelte.

„Wer hat Dir denn diesen Unsinn eingeredet?" polterte er wütend.

„Er selbst", beantwortete Ginny diese Frage leise. Sie strich sich errötend ihre leicht zerknautschte Robe glatt.

Sirius sah sie kurz an, ehe er den Blick wieder auf Harry richtete.

„Ist das wahr, Junge?"

Harry nickte nur stumm Und fand sich Sekunden später an Sirius Brust wieder, der ihn fest umarmte.

„Diesen Schwachsinn musst Du von Deinem Vater geerbt haben. Deine Mutter war klüger in diesen Dingen." Sirius Stimme zitterte ein wenig, doch Harry war viel zu beschäftigt damit seinen Paten nun selbst fest zu umarmen und nicht endgültig zu heulen wie ein kleines Kind. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sich beide Männer wieder soweit im Griff hatten, dass sie sich loslassen konnten.

Sirius lächelte Harry an und dieser erwiderte das Lächeln – bis er von einer Bewegung hinter seinem Paten abgelenkt wurde. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, ehe er Sirius am Ärmel packte und „Pass auf!" schrie.

Sirius stolperte vorwärts und entging nur knapp dem Angriff. Eine mindestens zehn Meter lange Schlange hatte sich zischelnd durch die offene Tür des Cottages geschlängelt, dicht gefolgt von einer zweiten, einer dritten … Ginny schrie auf und wurde sogleich von allen vier Männern in den Hintergrund gedrängt.

In sekundenschnelle waren sie von mindestens 10 dieser furchtbaren Tiere umzingelt, die sich jetzt alle bedrohlich aufrichteten, die Mäuler weit aufgerissen, so dass man das Gift von ihren spitzen Zähnen tropfen sehen konnte...

* * *

_Ups! Cliff, was machst Du denn hier? Tz, tz, tz, mit Dir hatten wir ja gar nicht gerechnet. °Unschuldig guck!° Ihr wisst ja, wo eure Beschwerden hingehen. Und lasst mich (BineBlack) bitte wissen, ob das Wiedersehen zwischen Sirius und Harry okay war – ich hab´ mir Mühe gegeben …_


	29. Frauenpower

_**A/N: **Auch wenn ich zugegebenermaßen sehr gern eure Bettel-Mails bekommen hätte, ich will ja mal gar nicht so sein. Ist schließlich Sonntag. Und ich bin ja auch (meistens) ein netter Mensch. Dieses Kapitel gehört dann wieder komplett meiner Lieblings-Co-Autorin. Und ich finde, sie hat unsere Mädels wunderbar hingekriegt. Also, los geht´s:_

**Frauenpower**

Das Erste, was Rica registrierte, als sie die Augen aufschlug, war das flackernde Kerzenlicht neben ihrem Bett, das den ihr völlig unbekannten, reichlich karg eingerichteten Raum zumindest spärlich erleuchtete. Benommen blickte sie sich um.

Wo war sie hier? Und wie war sie hierher gekommen?

Ihr Körper fühlte sich merkwürdig taub und schwach an. Irgendwie schwerelos. Als ob sie in eine dicke, weiche Watteschicht gehüllt wäre, die es ihr unmöglich machte, sich zu bewegen, ohne sie dabei allerdings einzuengen…

Mit gerunzelter Stirn versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie in dieses Zimmer gekommen war, aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht. Dieser Raum war ihr absolut unbekannt. Er war nicht besonders groß und nur mit einem Bett, einem einfachen Schrank und dem Tischchen ausgestattet, auf dem die flackernden Kerzen einige gläserne Phiolen und einen großen Wasserkrug beleuchteten. Die Wände könnten ganz sicher mal einen neuen Anstrich vertragen, überlegte Rica flüchtig. Und das Fenster müsste wohl auch mal wieder geputzt werden. Aber offenbar waren die Hauselfen hier nicht besonders…

Hauselfen!

Tokky!

Harry Potter!

Mit geradezu erschreckender Intensität stürzten plötzlich die Bilder auf sie ein, als ihre Erinnerung mit einem Schlag zurückkehrte. Der lange, dunkle Gang zu den Katakomben, die schwere Kerkertür mit den eisernen Beschlägen. Der Schockzauber, mit dem sie diesen Snape belegt hatte. Und Greyback. Dieser widerliche Fenrir Greyback, wie er rasend vor Wut auf sie einschlug und eintrat. Die furchtbaren Schmerzen, die in ihrem Körper getobt hatten. Und die verzweifelten Schreie der zwei eingesperrten Jungendlichen, die ihr nicht helfen konnten, ebenso wenig, wie sie selbst in der Lage gewesen war, ihnen zu helfen…

Was war passiert? Was war mit Harry und seiner Freundin? Und wie kam sie hierher, in dieses Zimmer? Hatte Greyback sie etwa hier eingesperrt, um sie sich doch noch gefügig zu machen? Furcht stieg in ihr auf, als sie sich erneut umblickte, hektischer diesmal. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie musste hier weg! Aber aus irgendeinem Grunde schienen ihre Glieder ihr nicht zu gehorchen. Hilflos lag sie da, unfähig sich koordiniert zu bewegen.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Warum hatte dieses Monster sie nicht einfach getötet? Dann hätte sie es jetzt wenigstens hinter sich…

Als die Tür sich plötzlich öffnete, zuckte sie furchtsam zusammen, aber es war nicht Greyback, sondern ein schlankes Mädchen mit buschigen, braunen Haaren, das den Raum betrat und sie überraschend freundlich anlächelte. „Oh, Sie sind endlich wach! Willkommen am Grimmauldplatz, Miss Rabastan. Ich bin Hermine Granger. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Grimmauldplatz?", flüsterte sie mit trockenen Lippen und warf einen Blick auf die Tür, die das junge Mädchen nicht wieder geschlossen hatte. Ein trister Gang war zu sehen. Und eine weitere Tür, die ihrer genau gegenüber lag. Aber kein Fenrir Greyback…

Hermine Granger nickte, während sie ihr etwas Wasser in ein Glas goss, einen Trinkhalm hineinsteckte und ihr half, sich etwas aufzurichten, damit sie ihre trockene Kehle befeuchten konnte. „Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf in London. Harry hat Sie hierher bringen lassen. In seinem Brief stand, dass Sie versucht hätten, ihn und Ginny aus den Händen der Todesser zu befreien. Und Snape hat, als er Sie hierher brachte berichtet, dass Greyback Sie beinahe zu Tode geprügelt hätte, als er Sie dabei erwischte."

„Snape?" Ein weiterer furchtsamer Blick zur Tür. Snape sollte sie hierher gebracht haben? Auf Anweisung von Harry Potter? Nichts davon ergab auch nur den geringsten Sinn für Rica. „Snape hat mich hierher gebracht? Aber er ist doch…"

„Ein Todesser?" Hermine lächelte schwach. Hatte sie das nicht auch noch bis gestern geglaubt? Verdammt, der Kerl war so etwas von undurchsichtig… Und sie konnte ihm noch immer nicht das geringste bisschen Sympathie entgegenbringen. Aber Professor Lupin glaubte ihm offenbar. Und Hermine vertraute Professor Lupin. Also würde sie wohl auch Snape trauen müssen, zumal ja sogar Harry das zu tun schien.

„Ja. Er ist sogar ein ziemlich hochrangiger Todesser, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf", bestätigte die Rothaarige gerade leise.

„Das glauben alle. Aber in Wirklichkeit gehört er zum Orden des Phönix'. Er ist unser Spion in Voldemorts Reihen." So unglaublich das auch klingen mochte…

Rica horchte auf. Snape war ein Spion? Andererseits, die zweite Information in Hermines Satz war ihr irgendwie noch wichtiger... „Der ‚Orden des Phönix'? Also stimmt es", murmelte sie nachdenklich.

Hermine horchte auf. „_Was_ stimmt?"

Sie versuchte sich im Bett aufzusetzen, scheiterte aber kläglich, weil sie sich einfach nicht richtig zu bewegen vermochte. „Was ist mit mir? Warum kann ich nicht…?"

„Keine Sorge, das ist nur eine Nachwirkung des Heiltrankes", beruhigte das braunhaarige Mädchen sie und stellte das inzwischen leere Wasserglas auf das Tischchen zurück. „Dieser Greyback hatte Sie ganz schön zugerichtet. Madam Pomfrey, die ehemalige Schulkrankenschwester von Hogwarts, hat Ihnen in den vergangenen Stunden ein paar ziemlich starke Mixturen verabreicht. Vor allem Mittel zur Schmerzbehandlung. Und die Heilzauber, welche sie anwenden musste, waren auch sehr komplex. Es wird noch etwas dauern, bis Ihre Glieder Ihnen wieder richtig gehorchen."

Die rothaarige Hexe seufzte leise, bevor sie den Kopf wieder in das Kissen sinken ließ. „Deshalb habe ich also gar keine Schmerzen."

„Stimmt. Ihre Verletzungen waren sehr schwer, Miss Rabastan…"

„Rica." Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen, weil sie sich plötzlich schrecklich müde fühlte. „Nenn' mich Rica, ja?"

„Okay, Rica. Ich bin Hermine. Du hattest ein paar Knochenbrüche, Prellungen, Quetschungen und Platzwunden. Und wenn Snape und Harry dich nicht noch in diesen Katakomben notdürftig versorgt hätten, hättest du den Apparations-Zauber, mit dem du hierher gebracht wurdest, vermutlich nicht überlebt. Madam Pomfrey hat zwar inzwischen alles wieder gerichtet, aber es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis deine Kräfte vollständig zurückkehren."

„Aber ich bin hier sicher."

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber der flehende Klang ihrer Stimme blieb Hermine dennoch nicht verborgen. Sie nickte mit leichtem, beruhigendem Lächeln. „Das bist du. Das ist so ziemlich das Beste, was man über diesen hässlichen Kasten hier sagen kann. Dass er sicher ist. Niemand, der nicht zum Orden gehört oder von einem Bewohner des Hauses eingeladen wird, kann herein. Ich weiß, es sieht furchtbar aus, aber wir sind noch nicht dazu gekommen, die Räume ein wenig herzurichten…"

„Es ist wundervoll!" Rica lächelte unter Tränen, als Hermine sie völlig verblüfft ansah. „Es ist wirklich absolut wundervoll!"

Und als diese daraufhin trocken bemerkte: „Ich glaube, Greyback hat wohl auch deine Augen ziemlich hart getroffen!", konnte sie sogar leise lachen.

„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Es ist wirklich wundervoll, weil dieses widerliche Monster Greyback mich hier nicht finden kann", erklärte sie leise und eine einzelne Träne der Erleichterung löste sich aus ihren Wimpern und rann ihre Wange hinab in die langen, roten Locken. „Meine Familie hat mich auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords mit ihm verlobt. Ich sollte wohl so eine Art Belohnung für die Gefolgstreue seines „Rudels" sein. Meine Mutter hat mich sogar mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt, damit ich mich dieser Heirat nicht länger widersetze. Und wenn die arme Tokky mir nicht geholfen hätte…"

„Tokky?"

„Die bedauernswerte Hauselfe meiner Mutter. Sie hat ihr Leben riskiert und mir erklärt, wie ich den Fluch brechen kann. Und sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich – wenn überhaupt – beim Orden des Phönix' Schutz finden könnte. Wenn es mir gelänge, Harry Potter zu befreien…"

So war das also. Hermine nickte langsam, als sie die Zusammenhänge zu begreifen begann. „Deine Familie sind also Todesser?"

Rica nickte. Warum sollte sie etwas absolut Offensichtliches nicht ehrlich zugeben? „Mein Vater sitzt seit über einem Jahr in Askaban. Und meine Mutter und mein Bruder zählen zu Voldemorts treuesten Anhängern."

„Und du? Was ist mit dir?"

Rica verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe mit meiner Familie nicht viel zu schaffen. Bis vor wenigen Wochen habe ich noch in Spanien gelebt. Bei Verwandten, zu denen man mich schon als Baby abgeschoben hatte, weil ich kein Junge geworden war. Mein Onkel und meine Tante starben allerdings bei einem Unfall. Und dann ist mein Bruder plötzlich gekommen und hat mich hierher geholt. Er sagte, meine Verbindung mit diesem Greyback würde dafür sorgen, dass das Ansehen meiner Familie in den Augen des Dunklen Lords wieder steigen würde. Sie würde das Versagen meines Vaters ausgleichen, der einen Auftrag Voldemorts nicht erfolgreich ausgeführt hätte."

„Himmel!" Hermine erinnerte sich an den Kampf im Ministerium und die Todesser, die danach nach Askaban verbracht worden waren. Bei diesem Kampf war Sirius gestorben. Und hier sah sie eine der Konsequenzen, die jener Kampf auf die andere Seite gehabt hatte. Eine unschuldige junge Frau, die gegen ihren Willen verheiratet werden sollte, um Lord Voldemort zu besänftigen – damit ihre Familie nicht mehr unter der Unzufriedenheit ihres Herrn und Meisters zu leiden hätte ... Die man einfach an ein widerliches, grauenvolles Monster verscherbelte...

„Werde ich hier bleiben können?" Ricas bange Frage riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Hermine wirkte etwas verblüfft. „Warum solltest du denn nicht bleiben können?"

Rica biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. „Das fragst du noch? Immerhin stamme ich aus einer Familie von Voldemort-Anhängern! Mein Vater sitzt in Askaban! Das wird einigen Leuten hier bestimmt nicht gefallen. Und ... ich habe diesen Snape, der ja offenbar ein Ordensmitglied ist, in den Katakomben auch noch mit einem Schockzauber ausgeschaltet, weil ich dachte, dass er auch ein Todesser sei…"

„Und Sie haben ganze Arbeit dabei geleistet, Miss Rabastan", ließ sich eine gedehnte Männerstimme von der Tür her vernehmen. „Etwas mehr Kraft hinter dem Fluch und wir wären jetzt vermutlich beide tot!"

Erschrocken blickte Rica auf und sah direkt in die ironisch blitzenden, schwarzen Augen Severus Snapes.

- - - - -

Catherine tigerte nervös in der Halle auf und ab. Sie hatte ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache! Natürlich hatte sie vollstes Verständnis dafür, dass Sirius Black es gar nicht erwarten konnte, endlich zu seinem Patensohn zu gelangen. Und dass Remus und sogar Ron ihn begleiteten, war wohl zu erwarten gewesen. Wenigstens waren sie zu dritt weniger gefährdet, als wenn einer allein losgezogen wäre. Aber dennoch … dieser eisige Klumpen in ihrem Innern schien von Minute zu Minute anzuwachsen und ihr die Luft abzuschnüren. Was, wenn ihnen etwas zustieß? Was, wenn REMUS etwas zustieß?

Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, ihre Unruhe zu unterdrücken. Die Angst um ihn lauerte in ihrem Hinterkopf, seit er sich mit einem dieser warmen Lächeln von ihr verabschiedet hatte, die ihr jedes Mal das Herz in der Brust herumrollten und in ihr den Wunsch weckten, ihm einfach um den Hals zu fallen, das Gesicht an seiner Schulter zu vergraben und ihn nie, niemals wieder loszulassen.

‚Ein Spaziergang', hatte er gesagt. Sie würden einfach nach Calwell apparieren, Harry und Ginny dabei helfen, diesen Horcrux zu finden und sie zum Grimmauldplatz zurückbringen. Keine große Sache.

Pah! Hielt er sie etwas für blöd? Wenn es wirklich keine große Sache war, warum hatte Sirius dann so vehement darauf bestanden, die Heirat mit Evanna vorher noch über die Bühne zu bringen? Wenn es sich lediglich um einen völlig ungefährlichen Spaziergang handelte, einen kurzen Ausflug, dann hätte diese komische Blutschutzgeschichte doch noch ein paar Stunden warten können, nicht wahr?

Warum neigten Männer eigentlich immer dazu, Frauen gegenüber jede Art von Gefahr zu leugnen? Besonders schwangeren Frauen gegenüber? Glaubten sie wirklich, dass ein Fötus im Bauch der Tod jeglicher Intelligenz wäre? Dass die Schwangerschaftshormone die Gehirntätigkeit außer Kraft setzten?

Wenn sie nicht so furchtbar besorgt gewesen wäre, hätte sie vermutlich vor Wut Feuer gespuckt! Aber so wie die Dinge im Augenblick lagen…

Eine Tür klappte und Evanna betrat die Halle, noch immer in dem knappen Top, das ihr Hochzeitskleid gewesen war. „Du siehst aus, wie ich mich fühle!", kommentierte sie Catherines nervös ineinander verschlungene Finger und ihren angespannten Gesichtsausdruck. „Komm' mit in die Küche. Wenn du dich nicht hinsetzt, sondern hier weiter auf und ab läufst wie eine gefangene Hörnerwölfin, wird Madam Pomfrey dich noch an deinem Bett festbinden."

Catherine verzog das Gesicht. „Was soll ich denn sonst hier tun?"

Ein leichtes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der hübschen Blondine aus. „Der Letzte, der mir diese Frage gestellt hat, war Sirius."

„Ach ja? Und was hast du ihm geantwortet?"

Das Grinsen vertiefte sich. „Nicht viel. Aber ich habe ihn geküsst, bis wir beide völlig außer Atem waren."

„Oh."

„Allerdings. Oh. Aber keine Angst bitte, derartige Aktionen sind für ihn allein reserviert."

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein", murmelte Catherine belustigt und ließ sich endlich auf einem der Küchenstühle nieder. Es tat gut, einfach mal nur etwas rumzualbern. „So sehr ich eine Ablenkung gebrauchen könnte, das ist nicht ganz mein Ding, fürchte ich."

„Ich würde sagen, das käme auf deinen Partner an, oder? Wenn ein gewisser Werwolf auf die Idee käme, diese Methode an dir auszuprobieren, wärest du ganz sicher nicht abgeneigt, Süße." Evanna kicherte diabolisch, goss ihnen jeweils ein Glas Milch ein und stellte eine Schachtel mit Keksen auf den Tisch. „Meine Hochzeitstorte", kommentierte sie mit einem Seufzen.

Catherine war unwillkürlich errötet. „Merkt man mir so deutlich an, dass ich Remus ... mag?"

„Na ja, lass es mich mal so ausdrücken; du siehst ihn an, als würdest du gerne genüsslich einen großen, saftigen Bissen nehmen, bevor du über ihn herfällst und ihn mit Haut und Haaren verschlingst."

„Also ähnlich wie du Sirius ansiehst."

Evanna errötete ebenfalls, ignorierte aber dann den Einwurf einfach. „Und was unseren Mr. Lupin betrifft", spann sie ihren Faden stattdessen weiter, „so sieht er aus, als wolle er den Boden küssen, auf den du deine Schritte setzt. Worauf wartest du also noch?"

Catherine zog eine hübsch geschwungene Augenbraue hoch. „Auf seine Rückkehr?"

„Guter Plan! Könnte sonst schwierig werden!", prustete Vanna vergnügt los, was auch Catherine zum Lachen brachte.

„Freches Gör!"

„Und das von einer Frau, die jünger ist als ich!"

„Himmel, im Moment fühle ich mich ziemlich alt!", seufzte Catherine und wurde wieder ernst. „Ich habe eine gescheiterte Ehe hinter mir, einen dreijährigen Sohn und bin fast im achten Monat schwanger. Und ich stelle fest, dass ich tatsächlich charakterlos genug bin, um dich ein klitzekleines bisschen zu beneiden. Du hast vor wenigen Stunden einen Mann geheiratet, den du wirklich zu lieben scheinst. Und so, wie er dich ansieht..."

Vanna zuckte unbehaglich die Achseln. „Irgendwie fühle ich mich mit der ganzen Situation nicht wohl", bekannte sie leise. „Sirius hat mich geheiratet, um mich unter den Blutschutz seiner Familie zu stellen, nicht weil er bis über beide Ohren in mich verliebt ist. Als Remus mit dieser Idee von der Heirat ankam, hat er das mehr als deutlich gemacht."

„Das mag so gewesen sein, aber so wie er dich ansieht, hat die Situation sich von Grund auf verändert. Du bedeutest ihm etwas, Evanna. Glaub mir!"

Zweifelnd blickte die Blondine sie an. Die Küchentür, die so schwungvoll aufgestoßen wurde, dass sie mit einem Krachen gegen die Wand donnerte, enthob sie einer Antwort. Beide Frauen wirbelten erschrocken herum und starrten Hermine an, die heftig atmend im Türrahmen stand. Hinter ihr tauchte gerade Severus Snape auf.

„Probleme!", stieß Hermine hervor und ihre braunen Augen zeigten deutlich, dass sie schrecklich aufgewühlt war. „Voldemort ist in Schottland. Ich befürchte, dass er den Horcrux sucht, den er in Professor Dumbledore verborgen hatte!"

„Großer Gott!" Catherine war ungeachtet ihres inzwischen beachtlichen Leibesumfanges erschrocken aufgesprungen. „Woher weißt du das, Hermine?"

„Von Rica. Sie hat von der Hauselfe ihrer Familie gehört, dass der Dunkle Lord in Schottland sei. Und ... ich habe in der letzten Nacht noch etwas recherchiert. Ein Mensch selbst kann kein Horcrux sein. Er kann allerdings dazu missbraucht werden, ein solches Objekt in ihm zu verbergen. Stirbt der Träger allerdings, so materialisiert der Horcrux sich an einer Stelle, die dem Träger etwas bedeutet hat. Laut Professor McGonagall besaß Professor Dumbledore ein Cottage in Calwell, wohin er sich immer gerne zurückzog – und wo auch Harry den Horcrux vermutet." Sie brach ab, ihre Augen flackerten. Und dann stieß sie hervor: „Calwell liegt in Schottland!"

„Du meinst, Sirius, Remus und Ron könnten in Calwell auf Voldemort treffen?" Evanna wurde blass, ihre braunen Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. „Und Harry und Ginny..."

Hermine nickte nur.

„Was können wir tun?" Die Frage kam von Catherine und war an niemand bestimmten gerichtet. „Wir müssen sie warnen, aber wie? Eine Eule wäre gewiss nicht schnell genug..."

Hermine blickte hilfesuchend zu Snape hinüber, der noch immer mit unbeweglichem Gesicht in der Tür stand und den Disput schweigend verfolgte. „Professor..."

„Ich appariere zurück." Seine Stimme war ruhig, bar jeder Emotion. „Greyback hat vermutlich nicht gesehen, wer ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hat. Ich kann also behaupten, dass ein paar Ordensmitglieder uns in den Katakomben überwältigt und Potter und Weasley befreit haben. Und dass ich festgenommen wurde und später fliehen konnte."

„Und wenn dieser Greyback nun doch...", wendete Hermine zaghaft ein.

„Das Risiko muss ich eingehen. Sollte Voldemort tatsächlich auf Potter und die anderen stoßen, so haben sie keine Chance gegen ihn, Miss Granger. Nicht solange er noch immer über mehrere Horcruxe verfügt. Das Medaillon ist zwar in unserer Hand, aber noch nicht vernichtet. Außerdem existiert der Horcrux noch, den Dumbledore in sich getragen hat. Dann wäre da noch der Hufflepuff-Becher, den wir erst ausspüren müssen, und ein Horcrux, von dem wir keine Ahnung haben, wie er beschaffen ist und wo er sich befindet. Solange diese Objekte nicht vernichtet sind, wird Voldemort in einem Kampf immer die Oberhand behalten. Also muss ich zurück. Wir müssen wissen, was bei den Todessern los ist. Und vielleicht kann ich auch auf andere Weise helfen..."

Catherines Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als ihr die verborgene Bedeutung seiner Worte aufging. Sicher, er könnte versuchen, die Freunde zu befreien, falls sie lebend in Voldemorts Hände gerieten. Aber falls es dafür keine Chance gab ... Sie weigerte sich, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Weigerte sich, sich auszumalen, was ihnen bevorstehen würde, wenn sie lebend in die Hände des dunklen Lords fielen. Unfähig, auch nur ein einziges Wort durch ihre panisch verengte Kehle zu quetschen, stand sie da und blickte ihn lediglich an.

Evanna starrte auf ihre zitternden Hände hinab und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade erfahren hatte. Sie könnte Sirius verlieren, kaum dass sie ein paar Stunden seine Frau war! Und sie hatte keine Magie mehr, um ihn ein weiteres Mal zurückzuholen. Diesmal würde der Verlust für immer sein! Jetzt, wo sie gerade zu ahnen begann, wie groß dieser Verlust für sie tatsächlich war...

Es war schließlich Hermine, die das angespannte Schweigen brach. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, Professor. Bitte."

Eine dunkle Augenbraue wanderte spöttisch in die Höhe. „SIE sorgen sich um MICH, Miss Granger? Dazu besteht kein Grund. Ich spiele dieses Spiel schon seit einer Zeit, in der Sie noch in den Windeln gelegen haben."

„Was allerdings nicht bedeutet, dass Sie es jetzt nicht doch noch verlieren könnten."

Vier Köpfe wendeten sich überrascht der leisen Frauenstimme zu. Rica lehnte totenbleich an der Wand neben der Tür, weil ihre Beine sie einfach nicht mehr tragen wollten. Und wenn Snape sie nicht geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen hätte, wäre sie vermutlich zu Boden gesunken. Er konnte gerade noch zugreifen, als ihre Knie nachgaben, und hielt plötzlich eine zierliche Frau mit herrlichem, feuerroten Haaren im Arm, deren Körper lediglich in einem dünnen Nachthemd steckte und deren zarter, blumiger Duft ihm in die Nase stieg. Mit einem fast zornigen Ausdruck im Gesicht half er ihr auf einen der Stühle.

„Was tun Sie hier eigentlich? Sie sollten doch im Bett bleiben!"

„Um dort was zu tun?" Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch, ihre Hände noch immer an seine Unterarme geklammert, bis es ihr schließlich gelang, das schwächende Schwindelgefühl abzuschütteln. Schließlich blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Danke, das war schon das zweite Mal, dass Sie mich gerettet haben."

„Dieses Mal wäre es allerdings nicht nötig gewesen, wenn Sie vernünftig genug gewesen wären, im Bett zu bleiben, wo Sie hingehören!", schnarrte er, als er sich aufrichtete.

„Sie haben Recht." Ricas Griff lockerte sich und ihre Hände strichen unabsichtlich über seine Unterarme, als sie sie zurückzog. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe es nur nicht mehr ausgehalten. Als mir klar wurde, was passieren könnte ... Ich musste..." Hilflos brach sie ab und starrte ihm hinterher, als er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verließ.

Einen Augenblick später ertönte ein Apparationsknall.

„Ist schon gut, Rica." Hermine nickte ihr freundlich zu. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wir sind im Moment alle etwas erregt. Am besten wäre es, wenn wir uns jetzt etwas beruhigen und..."

„Beruhigen? BERUHIGEN?" Evanna starrte sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „_Mein Mann_ ist dort draußen. Zusammen mit Remus und Ron! Und Harry und Ginny sind ebenfalls in Schottland! Und du sagst, wir sollten uns beruhigen? Oh verdammt! Und ich kann nicht einmal zu ihnen! Ohne Magie kann ich nicht apparieren!" Frustriert begann sie in der Küche auf und ab zu laufen.

„Nun, ich kann es!"

Fassungslos starrte Evanna Catherine an. „Du bist schwanger!"

Diese warf einen gespielt erstaunten Blick auf ihren deutlich gewölbten Leib. „Tatsächlich? Ups, das ist mir ja noch gar nicht aufgefallen!" Sie drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Du passt doch auf Josh auf, nicht wahr?"

Heftiges Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. „Kommt nicht infrage! Ich komme mit!"

Catherine sah Evanna an, die die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Doch auch hier erntete sie nur ein stures Kopfschütteln. „Vergiss es. Wenn ihr zwei nach Calwell apparieren wollt, werdet ihr mich gefälligst mitschleppen!"

Catherine wollte etwas entgegnen, aber in diesem Augenblick färbten sich die Flammen im Kamin grün.

Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln blickte sie der Frau entgegen, die gerade vom Kaminrost stieg und verblüfft in die Runde blickte.

„Guten Tag, Madam Pomfrey. Sie kommen gerade zu rechten Zeit!"

* * *

_Es lebe das perfekte Timing! Na, dann wollen wir unseren Mädels doch mal ganz feste die Daumen drücken, dass Alles gut wird und sie rechtzeitig … bevor … Gott, kann ich gemein sein. REVIEWS!_


	30. Nagini

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben! Es geht weiter im Text, weil so viele von Euch unsere geballte Frauenpower genossen haben. Schließlich gibt es nicht nur männliche Helden auf dieser Welt, oder? Eine Frau kann zur Furie werden, wenn es ihren Lieben an den Kragen geht ... Dieses Kapitel ist übrigens unserem Freund _**silvertrust**_ gewidmet, der Frauenpower mit Rinderwahnsinn auf eine Stufe stellt, ts, ts, ts. Oh, Du Kleingeist! °Zwinker!° So, _**Loki**_, **hier** kommt Kapitel 30! Und an _**alle**_: Vergesst bitte die Kommis nicht, okay? Sonst sind Bine und ich doch so traurig...

* * *

_

**Nagini**

Das Unheil verkündende Zischen der riesigen Schlangen trieb Ginny den kalten Angstschweiß auf die Stirn und brachte sie zum Zittern. Diese furchterregenden Reptilien machten ihr weit mehr Angst, als die Todesser es getan hatten! Und obwohl die vier Männer sie sofort in die Mitte genommen und – mit dem Rücken zueinander – einen schützenden Kreis um sie gebildet hatten, konnte sie doch das panische Beben ihrer Glieder kaum unterdrücken. Sie _hasste_ Schlangen! Und ohne ihren Zauberstab, den sie einfach nicht entdecken konnte, konnte sie sich noch nicht einmal verteidigen!

Auch Ron sah so aus, als hätte er gerade herausgefunden, dass es noch weit schlimmere Kreaturen als riesige, langbeinige und mit fingerdicken, dunklen Haaren bewachsene Spinnen gab. Er war mittlerweile fast genauso blass wie seine jüngere Schwester, aber seine rechte Hand umklammerte dennoch entschlossen den Zauberstab. Wenn er tatsächlich hier sterben müsste, dann würde er ein paar dieser monströsen Kreaturen mitnehmen, soviel stand fest!

Harry, der mit dem Rücken zu Ron stand und links von Sirius und rechts von Remus flankiert wurde, starrte die größte Schlange an, die sich direkt vor ihm aufgerichtet hatte und ihn nun aus ihren kalten, ausdruckslosen Augen fixierte. Irgendetwas musste ihm einfallen, um diese Viecher zu beruhigen. Irgendetwas!

Während er in seinem Kopf nach einer solchen Möglichkeit forschte, wurde ihm mit einem Mal etwas anderes klar und seine Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich, als die Erinnerungen ihn ungebeten zu überfluten begannen. Der schreckliche Traum kurz vor seinem vierten Schuljahr, in dem Voldemort mit Wurmschwanz in Little Hangleton war und den alten Muggel tötete, die furchtbar realistische Vision in seinem fünften Schuljahr, in der Arthur Weasley von einer riesigen Schlange angegriffen worden war...

Er kannte diese Schlange direkt vor ihm! Er selbst war dieses Biest schon einmal gewesen!

„Das ist Nagini!", stieß er heiser hervor, und konnte hören, wie Sirius neben ihm scharf die Luft einsog. „Die Schlange Voldemorts!"

„Bist Du sicher?"

Harry nickte nur hölzern.

„Die Schlange, die meinen Dad beinahe getötet hat?" Ginny zitterte womöglich noch stärker. Die Erinnerung an Arthur Weasleys furchtbare Verletzungen nachdem er von dieser Schlange attackiert worden war, war noch deutlich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. „Oh Harry", schluchzte sie leise, „was sollen wir bloß tun?"

Harry versuchte soviel Zuversicht wie irgend möglich in seine Stimme zu legen, was angesichts seiner eigenen Panik nicht ganz einfach war. Himmel, dieses Biest war fast so schlimm wie Voldemort persönlich! „Ganz ruhig, Gin. Vor allem müssen wir jetzt alle ganz ruhig bleiben."

„Harry hat Recht! Wir schaffen das." Das war Sirius, der sich instinktiv ein Stück vor seinen Patensohn geschoben hatte, um diesen vor Nagini abzuschirmen. Er war sich recht sicher, warum diese Biester hier waren – entweder, um diesen verdammten Horcrux zu finden und ihn ihrem Herrn zu bringen oder um Harry zu töten. Er würde sowohl das Eine wie auch das Andere nur über seine Leiche geschehen lassen!

„Wir dürfen uns auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen, dass wir Angst vor diesen Biestern haben. Bleibt alle dicht zusammen. Remus und ich lenken sie ab und ihr versucht, irgendwie zur Tür zu gelangen, okay!"

„Keine Chance, Padfoot." Remus, ebenfalls kampfbereit, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sieh´ genau hin. Sie blockieren die Tür mit ihren Leibern. Die Kinder haben keine Chance."

„Verdammt, du hast Recht!" Auch Sirius bemerkte jetzt, dass zwar die hoch aufgerichteten vorderen Teile der Körper der Monster sie komplett eingekreist hatten, aber die langen, schuppigen Schwänze den rettenden Ausgang unerreichbar machten.

„Vielleicht kann ich sie ja irgendwie beruhigen." Harry klang allerdings nicht sonderlich überzeugt von seiner eigenen Idee, aber es musste doch etwas geben, was er tun konnte. „Immerhin spreche ich Parsel..."

„Vergiss es, Junge." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, ohne Nagini dabei jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen, an dessen Verhalten die anderen Schlangen sich zu orientieren schienen. „Wenn das da tatsächlich Voldemorts Schlange ist, dann kontrolliert er all ihre Handlungen, genauso wie er es getan hat, als er sie benutzte, um Arthur damals im Ministerium anzugreifen. Du wirst ihr die Idee uns zu töten ganz sicher nicht aus_reden_ können."

„Und was schlägst du stattdessen vor?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Unser Leben so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen!"

„Einverstanden. STUPOR!", brüllte der Rothaarige und ein großer, mit Schuppen bedeckter Schlangenkörper wurde hart zur Seite geschleudert und blieb heftig zuckend dort liegen, als der rote Energiestrahl des Fluches ihn traf. Allerdings gab es noch neun weitere Exemplare.

Und die gingen jetzt mit wahrhaft furchterregendem Zischen zum Angriff über.

- - - - -

Der Gang in die Katakomben war Snape noch nie so lang erschienen, auch wenn er ihn noch nie gern entlanggegangen war. Heute war es noch schlimmer als sonst. Hinter jeder Biegung sah er Todesser auf sich lauern, die ihn als Agenten des Ordens enttarnt hatten. In jedem Schatten schien ein auf ihn gerichteter Zauberstab nur auf das ‚Crucio!' oder gar das ‚Avada Kedavra' seines Besitzers zu warten. Und je mehr er sich den Katakomben näherte, desto schlimmer wurde es. Bis er irgendwann heftig atmend im Schritt verhielt, die Augen schloss und sich mühsam wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen versuchte.

Verdammt, was war denn diesmal anders als bei all den anderen Gelegenheiten, bei denen es ihm bisher immer gelungen war, seinen Kopf irgendwie aus der Schlinge zu ziehen? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass ein paar smaragdfarbene Frauenaugen unter einer wunderschönen, feuerroten Mähne ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten? Oder war es nur Ricarda Rabastans Ähnlichkeit mit Evans, die sein Herz so ungewohnt hart und schnell in seiner Brust schlagen ließ?

Evans...

Er hatte sie geliebt. Wirklich geliebt. Sie war die Einzige gewesen, die immer freundlich zu ihm war, obwohl all ihre Freunde ihn als blöden Spinner betrachteten und ständig versuchten, ihm irgendwelche fiesen Streiche zu spielen. Unter ihrem besänftigenden Einfluss waren sogar die berüchtigten Marauder beinahe erträglich gewesen – jedenfalls immer dann, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Ja, er hatte sie geliebt. Mit all der Glut, zu der er als Siebzehnjähriger fähig gewesen war. Aber sie hatte sich für Potter entschieden. Den schlimmsten Quälgeist von allen. Und seine, Severus', Liebe zu ihr war in wilden, unversöhnlichen Hass umgeschlagen ... und bittere Rachsucht. Und so hatte er seinen Weg gewählt. Auf die Seite des dunklen Lords. Hatte für ihn spioniert und intrigiert.

Bis Voldemort die Potters getötet hatte, auf einen seiner unbedachten Hinweise hin ... und er mit einem wilden, alles verzehrenden Schmerz im Herzen erkennen musste, dass Hass manchmal nur eine andere Spielart von Liebe war ... Und dass es weit schlimmer war, eine Frau an den Tod, als an einen anderen Mann zu verlieren.

Und jetzt kam diese fremde Frau daher, mit ihren leuchtendgrünen Augen und dem roten Haar und ihrem süßen Duft nach Weiblichkeit und Unschuld, und stieß ihn wieder zurück in dieses Chaos aus Bitterkeit und Schuld und Verlangen und Sehnsucht. In diesen Gefühlswirrwarr, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass er ihn zusammen mit Lily und James Potter begraben hätte. Für den er gebüßt hatte, indem er Dumbledore ins Vertrauen gezogen und fortan sein Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte...

Ricarda Rabastan hatte all diese verschütteten Empfindungen wieder freigelegt, einfach nur indem sie da war. Wie sollte er damit umgehen?

In diesem angespannten Zustand konnte er sich unmöglich zurück zu den anderen wagen. Man würde ihn sofort durchschauen. VOLDEMORT würde ihn sofort durchschauen. Den Okklumentik-Künsten des Dunklen Lords war er gerade jetzt auf keinen Fall gewachsen! Mit langen, langsamen Atemzügen rang er um seine Beherrschung, kämpfte entschlossen seine Angst und seine Panik zurück. Er war jetzt schon so lange ein Spion in Voldemorts Reihen, aber gegen dieses eisige Gefühl in seinem Innern war er noch immer nicht gefeit.

Und gerade heute könnte es darauf ankommen, dass er die Nerven behielt. Dass er auf seinem Posten war. Dass er ungehindert agieren konnte. Voldemort war in Schottland. Potter und seine Freunde waren in Schottland. Und er glaubte schon lange nicht mehr an Zufälle.

Er musste auf der Hut sein.

Und er musste sich beeilen.

Und es konnte vermutlich auch nicht schaden, wenn er etwas angeschlagen aussah...

Die erste Person, die er sah, als er in den großen, höhlenartigen Raum taumelte, war Emiliano Rabastan, der mit großen, nervösen Schritten auf und ablief. Und sich sofort auf ihn stürzte, als er seiner ansichtig wurde.

„Snape! Verdammt, wo hast du gesteckt? Greyback hat was von einem Angriff gefaselt. Und davon, dass meine Schwester zu den Auroren übergelaufen sein soll! Wie soll sie das denn bewerkstelligt haben, zum Troll noch mal? Sie ist erst seit zwei Wochen in diesem Land! Und in der Zeit haben meine Mutter und ich sie kaum aus den Augen gelassen..."

„Wo ist Fenrir? Geht es ihm gut? Konnte er Einzelheiten berichten?"

Rabastan unterbrach seine von Panik gefärbte Tirade und deutete auf die schmale Holztür. „Er hat einen Schockzauber abbekommen. Ziemlich übel. Und dann haben diese Blutsverräter ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer an die Wand gehext. Aber er kann nicht genau sagen, was passiert ist. Stattdessen behauptet er, Ricarda hätte dich außer Gefecht gesetzt und versucht, Potter und dieses Mädchen zu befreien. Und als er sie daran hindern wollte, wäre er von anderer Seite angegriffen worden..."

„Auroren."

„WAS!"

„Es waren Auroren. Sie haben deine Schwester mitgenommen, Emiliano. Und mich auch. Was ich allerdings nicht verstehe ist, warum sie Fenrir hier gelassen haben. Ich konnte fliehen, als die Wirkung des Schockzaubers nachließ. Aber Ricarda ... Sie haben sie und Potter und diese kleine Weasley weggebracht. Vielleicht ins St. Mungos. Irgendjemand hatte sie ziemlich schlimm zugerichtet."

Rabastan wurde noch bleicher, als er ohnehin schon gewesen war. „Du meinst, sie hat wirklich mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet? Wenn der Dunkle Lord das erfährt..."

Was Voldemort mit Rabastan und seiner Mutter anstellen würde, wenn er von Ricas Verrat erfuhr war Snape herzlich gleichgültig. „Wo ist er?"

„Wer?"

„Lord Voldemort, Emiliano! Wo ist er?"

„Du kannst jetzt nicht zu ihm." Abwehrend streckte Rabastan die Hand aus. „Niemand darf zu ihm. Er ist in seiner Kammer und rast vor Wut, weil Potter uns entkommen ist. Er hat Nagini nach Calwell geschickt..."

Rabastan sprach bereits mit Snapes Rücken, weil dieser gerade die Holztür aufstieß, um den Ausdruck des Schreckens auf seinem Gesicht vor ihm zu verbergen. Nagini! Ihm stockte der Atem. Voldemorts Monsterschlange war in Schottland. Was konnte er tun?

Die Antwort war einfach: Nichts.

Das Einzige was er machen konnte, war abzuwarten, wie die Dinge sich entwickeln würden. Und bereit zu sein.

Er würde jetzt nach Greyback sehen. Und darauf warten, dass er zum Dunklen Lord vorgelassen wurde, um ihm von dem Aurorenüberfall zu berichten. Er würde sich auf keinen Fall in die Defensive drängen lassen. Wenn er eines im Laufe der Jahre gelernt hatte, so war es dieses: Im Umgang mit Todessern war es immer besser, derjenige zu sein, der die Initiative ergriff.

- - - - -

Evanna war noch nie zuvor als Sozius appariert und fühlte sich etwas desorientiert, als das verhasste Gefühl, durch einen enge Gummischlauch gepresst zu werden, plötzlich verschwand und ein Cottage sich vor ihr materialisierte, aus dem laute Schreie und ein wahrhaft grauenerregendes, vielstimmiges Zischen erklang und hinter dessen Fenstern man die verschiedenfarbenen Blitze von diversen Flüchen erkennen konnte.

Eines musste man Catherine und Hermine lassen, sie hatten wirklich eine punktgenaue Landung hingelegt, ging es ihr noch flüchtig durch den Kopf, während sie bereits – panisch den Namen ihres Mannes schreiend – auf das Haus zurannte, dessen Mauern von dem heftigen Kampf, der in seinem Innern zu toben schien, breite Risse aufwiesen und dessen Dach schon bedenklich durchhing. Vermutlich würde es jeden Augenblick einstürzen! Und Sirius war da drin!

Direkt neben ihr war Hermine, deren Zauberstab noch im Laufen rote, orangefarbene und blaue Lichtblitze auf einige riesige, teilweise ineinander verschlungene Schlangenleiber abfeuerte, die aus der aus den Angeln gerissenen Tür des kleinen Hauses herausragten. Zwei der Monster wandten sich daraufhin um und gingen augenblicklich zum Angriff über, mit weit aufgerissenen Mäulern, in denen man die riesigen Giftzähne blitzen sehen konnte, aber auch Catherine, die durch die Schwangerschaft gehandicapt ein paar Schritte zurücklag, griff jetzt in den Kampf ein.

Es dauerte eine scheinbar endlose Minute, aber schließlich gelang es den beiden Frauen mit vereinten Kräften, die zwei furchterregenden Tiere schwer zu verwunden und in die Flucht zu schlagen. Zischend und schlängelnd verschwanden sie zwischen den dichten Bäumen hinter dem Cottage, wo der angebunden wartende Seidenschnabel wütend mit den Flügeln schlug und mit seinem scharfen Schnabel nach ihnen schnappte.

Ein drittes jedoch stieß mit weit aufgerissenem Maul so schnell auf Hermine zu, dass es sie ganz sicher erwischt hätte, hätte Catherine es nicht mit einem wohlgezielten Lähmzauber gestoppt und es dann gemeinsam mit dem braunhaarigen Mädchen mittels einiger Schockzauber endgültig außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Evanna achtete nicht mehr darauf. Sie hatte jetzt die Tür des Cottages erreicht und sprang, getrieben von ihrer panischen Angst um ihren frisch angetrauten Ehemann, mit einem Riesensatz über die baumdicken Schlangenkörper hinweg, die den Eingang teilweise blockierten, und erstarrte entsetzt.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war einfach grauenhaft.

Zwei der Riesenschlangen lagen reglos im Raum, teilweise zerfetzt und blutend, eine weitere, deren Kopf halb vom Rumpf getrennt war, wand sich in den letzten Zuckungen. Ihr gewaltiger Körper schlug peitschend in sämtliche Richtungen aus, während ihr Blut und ihre Exkremente einen furchtbaren Gestank verbreiteten und den Dielenboden gefährlich rutschig machten.

In der Mitte des Raumes tanzten fünf riesige Schlangenköpfe mit weit aufgerissenen Mäulern schnappend und bedrohlich zischend über den vier Männern, die sich verzweifelt bemühten, die heftig zitternde Ginny mit ihren Körpern gegen die angreifenden Monster zu decken und gleichzeitig Fluch um Fluch auf die riesigen Wesen zu schleudern, um sie auf Abstand zu halten. Von den riesigen Zähnen der wütenden Monster troff das Gift und brannte ätzend große Löcher in den hölzernen Dielenboden.

Ron blutete recht heftig aus einer tiefen Wunde an seiner linken Schulter, die er sich bei dem Versuch, Ginny vor einem der peitschenden Schwänze zu schützen, zugezogen hatte. Remus hielt den linken Arm in Schonhaltung gegen die schon wieder in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Rippen gepresst und Harrys rechte Gesichtshälfte schwoll gerade blau an, weil ihn dort vermutlich ein harter Schlag getroffen hatte. Und Sirius …

Evanna hatte keine Zeit mehr, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es Sirius gut ging, denn einer der riesigen, baumdicken Leiber schnellte plötzlich herum und krachte in sie hinein, so dass sie mit einem lauten Aufschrei zu Boden ging. Ihr Kopf schlug hart gegen einen Balken und noch während die Schwärze sie einzuhüllen begann, sah sie verschwommen das weit aufgerissene Maul der Schlange direkt über ihrem Gesicht. Das Biest stürzte mit einem lauten Zischen auf sie nieder. So also sollte sie sterben?

„EVANNA!" Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang Sirius direkt auf das Reptil zu, nur noch von dem Instinkt getrieben sie zu schützen, sich nicht darum kümmernd, welcher Gefahr er sich selbst aussetzte oder darüber nachdenkend, dass er vermutlich nicht die geringste Chance gegen diese Bestie hatte. Seine Arme umklammerten den wild um sich schlagenden Nagini direkt unterhalb des monströsen Kopfes mit dem bereits zum Biss geöffneten Maul und zerrten ihn mit einer gewaltigen Kraftanstrengung von seiner hilflos am Boden liegenden Frau weg. So sah er nicht, wie sich eine flimmernde, magische Wand um seine frisch Angetraute aufbaute und der Blutschutz endlich aktiv wurde. Seine Muskeln traten hervor und seine Arme zitterten vor Anstrengung, aber Sirius ließ nicht los, er konnte einfach nicht, sondern verstärkte seinen Griff nochmals. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieses Monster seiner Frau etwas zuleide tat!

Der wild zuckende Schlangenleib fegte mit einer kraftvollen Schwanzbewegung die Körper seiner Artgenossen beiseite und ermöglichte es Harry so, die unbewaffnete und darum besonders gefährdete Ginny durch die nun passierbare Türöffnung ins Freie zu schubsen, während er ohne Unterbrechung weiter Flüche auf die Schlange ihm gegenüber schleuderte, die ihn daraufhin mit noch größerer Wut angriff. Offenbar hatte die verdammte Bestie ein gewaltiges Problem damit, eines der potentiellen Opfer entkommen zu sehen.

Ginny prallte draußen gegen Hermine und Catherine, die gerade auf die offene Tür zustürmten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich eine Sekunde lang verblüfft angesichts der ihr völlig unbekannten, hochschwangeren Frau, die mit entschlossenem Gesicht ihren Zauberstab umklammerte, aber ihre Prioritäten waren klar. „Harry! Er ist da drin! Und Ron und Remus und Sirius! Wir müssen ihnen helfen!"

Catherine erreichte die Tür als Erste und erstarrte einen Augenblick vor Entsetzen, als sie sah, wie eine der Riesenschlangen gerade nach Remus schnappte, der sich nur dadurch in Sicherheit bringen konnte, dass er sich zu Boden fallen ließ und außer Reichweite des Maules mit den Giftzähnen rollte. Sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht verriet deutlich, dass er verletzt sein musste und jede Bewegung für ihn zur Qual wurde.

‚_Merlin, hilf!'_, flehte sie stumm, bevor sie versuchte, das Reptil, das seine Beute entschlossen verfolgte, mit einem Lähmzauber zu stoppen. Sie traf es direkt am Kopf, was die Reaktion des Tieres tatsächlich merklich verlangsamte. Remus kam sofort auf die Füße zurück und sein kraftvoller Schocker setzte die Bestie endgültig außer Gefecht. Über den Körper der Schlange hinweg sahen sie sich einen winzigen Augenblick lang an, bevor sie sich erneut in den Kampf mit Voldemorts Monstern stürzten.

Harry und Ron war es inzwischen gelungen, eine weitere der Schlangen zu töten, so dass jetzt noch zwei der Tiere blindlings nach den sich verzweifelt wehrenden Menschen schnappten, während Sirius noch immer die Dritte direkt unterhalb des Kopfes umklammerte und von ihr blindwütig durch den Raum geschleudert wurde. Sobald er sie losließ, würde sie ihn zerfleischen, weshalb er sich eisern festhielt und sie gleichzeitig mit gewaltigen Kraftanstrengungen von seiner noch immer benommen am Boden liegenden Frau fernhielt.

Evanna versuchte vergeblich, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, knickte aber kraftlos wieder in die Knie, gerade als Ginny direkt hinter Hermine, die gerade eine der zwei übrig gebliebenen Schlangen aufs Korn nahm und sie mit Schock- und Lähmflüchen eindeckte, wieder zur Tür hineingestürzt kam, eine große Heugabel in der Hand, die sie draußen irgendwo gefunden haben musste.

„Ginny! Verdammt noch mal, raus! Verschwinde hier!", brüllte Harry über den Kampflärm hinweg und duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig unter dem Biss der einen übrig gebliebenen Schlange weg, die augenblicklich von Remus und Ron unter Beschuss genommen wurde.

„Nicht ohne dich!", schrie sie störrisch zurück. Wie besessen hieb sie mit der Forke auf den anderen der gewaltigen Schlangenleiber ein. Das wütende Reptil fuhr herum, riss das Maul weit auf und stieß zischend auf das Mädchen herab.

„GINNY, NEEEIIIIN!" Entsetzt beobachtete Harry, wie die Schlange seine Freundin angriff, viel zu weit entfernt, um sie rechtzeitig aus dem Gefahrenbereich zerren zu können.

Es waren Hermine und Catherine, deren Schockzauber das fauchende und geifernde Monster gerade noch rechtzeitig zurücktrieben und es Ginny ermöglichten, dem tödlichen Biss um Haaresbreite auszuweichen. Während die beiden Frauen das Tier unablässig mit Schockern eindeckte, stieß sie weiter mit der Forke auf den Schlangenleib ein. Solange bis Hermines und Catherines Flüche es kraftlos zusammenbrechen ließen.

Rons Blutverlust machte sich mit einem Mal so heftig bemerkbar, dass er taumelte und kraftlos gegen die Wand hinter ihm sank. Ginny ließ erschrocken die Forke fallen und rannte zu ihrem Bruder. „Ron? Um Himmels Willen, Ron! Wie schlimm ist es?"

Auch Hermine war sofort zur Stelle. Mit totenbleichem Gesicht starrte sie einen Moment auf die klaffende Wunde an Rons Schulter, bevor sie sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung den Ärmel von der Bluse riss, ihn zusammenfaltete und ihn fest darauf presste. „Festhalten, Ginny!" Der zweite Ärmel fixierte den notdürftigen Verband. Nachdem sie sicher war, dass die Blutung halbwegs gestoppt worden war, legte sie sich seinen verletzten Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn gemeinsam mit Ginny zurück auf die Füße. Sie wusste nicht, wer bei dieser Bewegung heftiger zusammenzuckte. Ron aus Schmerz oder sie selbst, weil sie ihm diesen Schmerz verursachte. Aber sie mussten hier raus! RON musste hier raus!

Catherine kam auf der anderen Seite der Hütte inzwischen Remus zu Hilfe, der eine der letzten zwei Schlangen in eine Enge getrieben hatte. Die Bestie wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften, selbst dann noch, als sie ebenfalls begann, sie mit Schock- und Lähmzaubern zu belegen. Der riesige Leib bäumte sich wütend auf, schlug kraftvoll aus und schleuderte sie hart gegen eine Wand, ehe er dann doch zuckend zusammenbrach. Der rasende, vom harten Aufprall hervorgerufene Schmerz in ihren Rücken, ließ sie gequält aufschreien.

„CATHERINE!", brüllte Remus entsetzt und sprang, sowohl die Schmerzen in seinen Rippen als auch die letzte Schlange, mit der Sirius noch immer beschäftigt war, augenblicklich vergessend, über den Körper des endlich verendenden Reptils hinweg. „Catherine! Um Merlins Willen! Bist du in Ordnung?" Behutsam tasteten seine Hände sie nach Verletzungen ab und er spürte erleichtert das unwillige Strampeln in ihrem gewölbten Bauch, während sie selbst noch darum rang, ihre Lungen nach dem harten Aufprall wieder mit genug Luft zum Sprechen zu füllen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes rang Sirius noch immer mit dem rasenden Nagini, während Harry verzweifelt versuchte, einen Schocker anzubringen, ohne seinen Paten dabei zu verletzten. Da er nicht riskieren wollte, Sirius versehentlich zu treffen, konnte er seine Flüche nur auf den hinteren Teil des Schlangenkörpers legen, wo sie so gut wie keine Wirkung zeigten.

Endlich gelang es auch Evanna, zurück auf die Füße zu kommen, auch wenn sich an ihrem Hinterkopf eine Beule von der Größe eines Klatschers zu bilden begann und sie mehrmals tief durchatmen musste, um die verschwommenen Schemen vor ihren Augen zu einem festen Bild zu bündeln.

Und was sie sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern stocken.

Hermine und Ginny halfen gerade dem heftig blutenden Ron auf die Füße, um ihn rauszuschaffen, bevor er womöglich noch schwerer verletzt wurde. Remus kniete vor der zusammengekrümmt am Boden liegenden Catherine und tastete sie mit blassem Gesicht und fest zusammengepressten Lippen vorsichtig nach Knochenbrüchen ab. Harrys rechte Gesichtshälfte schwoll immer mehr an, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte, weiterhin Fluch um Fluch auf das Hinterteil der riesigen Schlange zu schleudern …

Aber das war alles nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur der Mann vor ihr, der sich todesmutig auf dieses riesige Vieh geworfen hatte, um sie zu retten. Der Mann, dessen Namen sie jetzt trug, und der noch immer mit der Voldemort-Bestie rang.

Erschrocken schrie sie auf. „SIRIUS!" Ihr Mann umklammerte den baumdicken Schlangenhals mit beiden Armen und riss das Tier immer wieder verbissen zurück, wenn es sich ihr oder Harry bedrohlich näherte, nicht bereit einen von ihnen aufzugeben oder sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Moony! Schaff verdammt noch mal Miss Spencer hier heraus! Und Harry und Evanna auch!", brüllte er, Naginis Kopf ein weiteres Mal zurückzerrend, in Richtung seines Freundes, der aber immer noch viel zu sehr mit der schwangeren Frau vor sich beschäftigt war, um darauf zu reagieren.

„Ich gehe nicht!" widersprach der Junge und fuhr fort, den Hinterleib von Nagini mit Schockern zu bearbeiten. „Nicht ohne dich!"

„Verdammt, Harry! Bring _meine Frau_ hier raus!"

Harrys Blick zuckte verblüfft zu Evanna hinüber, eine Reaktion die Sirius durchaus bezwecken wollte, aber diese hatte im Moment andere Sorgen, als den Teenager vor sich über ihre unglaublich romantische Blitzhochzeit aufzuklären oder ihm auch nur ansatzweise eine Erklärung zu bieten. Ihr Blick irrte stattdessen kurz durch den Raum. Hatte Ginny nicht vorhin…? Ah, da!

Und noch bevor Harry klar war, was sie vorhatte, hatte sie bereits die Forke in den Händen. „Aus dem Weg!", fauchte sie den überraschten Jungen an und stieß die spitzen Zinken bis ans Heft in den Schlangenkörper.

Nagini bäumte sich in rasendem Schmerz auf, wobei es ihm diesmal gelang, Sirius mit einer heftigen Bewegung abzuschütteln. Krachend landete dieser mit einem harten Aufprall auf dem Dielenboden, unmittelbar gefolgt von einem gierig aufgerissenen Maul mit riesigen Giftzähnen darin…

* * *

_Als hätte ich es nicht geahnt – schon wieder dieser Kerl! Cliff, was zum Troll **tust** Du hier? Ach, Du wartest auf das nächste Kapitel? Aber Du weißt doch, dass wir erst wieder posten, wenn wir für dieses hier gaaaaaaaanz viele Reviews bekommen haben, oder? Ach so? Wenn unsere Reviewer ganz fleißig sind, hältst Du Dich aus dem nächsten Kapitel raus? Ist das ein Versprechen? Okay, abgemacht!_


	31. Kämpfe und Siege

_**A/N:** Hi, ihr Süßen! Sorry wegen dem letzten Kapitel und den damit verbundenen Review-Problemen, das war meine (Bines) Schuld. Ich hab´ nicht gewusst, dass es nicht kapiert, das wenn ich ein Kapitel lösche ihr dazu dann nicht mehr reviewen könnt, weil die Seite glaubt, ihr hättet schon. Trotzdem ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön, das ihr dennoch bei allen Wiedrigkeiten so kreativ gewesen seid und uns eure Meinung irgendwie geschrieben habt! Einen dicken Knuddler für euch alle!  
_

_Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob Sirius bei uns heil bleibt, oder ob uns da jetzt doch ein Fehler unterlaufen ist. Man weiß ja nie … wir sind ja auch nur Menschen. °Muharharhar!° Angst? Dann lest mal nach, ob wir wirklich solche Ekelpakete sind. Viel Spaß!_

**Kämpfe und Siege**

„STUPOR!", brüllte Harry, diesmal auf den jetzt ungedeckten Kopf der Schlange zielend. Und tatsächlich – Nagini zuckte empfindlich getroffen zurück, riss das Maul mit einem wütenden Zischen auf …

… und Evanna rammte die Forke mit aller Kraft in den Schlangenrachen und nagelte den Kopf des sich wild aufbäumenden Reptils durch die Schädeldecke an einen der Deckenbalken.

Das Fauchen, das sich dem Schlangenmaul ein letztes Mal entrang, klang fast wie ein weit entferntes, wütendes Aufbrüllen. Das Brüllen eines vor Zorn rasenden Menschen. Dann erschlaffte der riesige Körper bis auf ein paar letzte Zuckungen und schließlich lag er vollkommen still.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte atemlose Stille.

Sirius rappelte sich auf und sein besorgter Blick flog zuerst zu Harry, der ihn jedoch nur flüchtig anschaute, weil er bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür war, um sich Ginny gehörig vorzuknöpfen - und ihm deshalb lediglich ein knappes: „Keine Panik, mir geht es gut!" zurief.

Okay, so weit, so gut. Mit zornig funkelnden Augen wirbelte er zu Evanna herum, die noch immer heftig atmend an der gleichen Stelle stand und in das weit aufgerissene Maul der toten Schlange starrte.

„BIST DU EIGENTLICH VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN, FRAU?"

Vanna erwiderte den Blick nur stumm, ehe sie sich gespielt gleichmütig ein wenig Staub von ihrem Ärmel wischte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie es tat, wusste sie doch, dass in ihrer gespielten Gleichgültigkeit eine unglaubliche Provokation lag. Und wie erwartet explodierte Sirius sofort.

Er packte ihre Oberarme und schüttelte sie einmal so heftig, dass ihr Kopf wie der einer Puppe taumelte. „Du hättest getötet werden können! Was zur Hölle machst Du überhaupt hier? Du solltest im Grimmauldplatz bleiben!"

„So wie Du auf Dich Acht geben solltest, Schlangen-Dompteur?" fauchte sie zurück.

„ICH HÄTTE AUF MICH ACHT GEGEBEN, WENN MEINE LIEBE EHEFRAU NICHT VOLLKOMMEN SCHUTZLOS IN UNSEREN KAMPF GEPLATZT WÄRE!"

Sie blickte zu ihm auf und in ihren Augen blitzte wieder dieser rebellische Funke, allerdings diesmal gepaart mit deutlichem Verletzt sein. „Du sprichst von mir, als wäre nichts zwischen uns! Hast den Kuss wohl schon vergessen, was?"

„Das habe ich nie gesagt, Evanna!"

„Nein, nur gemeint hast Du es so, nicht wahr!" Die Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen verengt starrte sie ihn an. „Mittlerweile weiß ich gar nicht mehr, warum ich Dir überhaupt gefolgt bin! Warum ich mir überhaupt Sorgen gemacht habe, ihr hattet ja alles im Griff, ihr starken, unverletzlichen Kerle. Der eine hat ja bloß ein so großes, blaues Auge, dass er kaum etwas sehen kann, der nächste – schon wieder – gebrochene Rippen, Nummer Drei kämpft mit einem dermaßen großen Blutverlust, dass er doch glatt zwei FRAUEN braucht, um überhaupt aus diesem gemütlichen Kaffeekränzchen herauszukommen. Und Du …"

Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als ihr mit Erschrecken klar wurde, dass durchaus die Möglichkeit bestand, dass auch Sirius verwundet worden war, und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ihre Hände verselbstständigten sich und legten sich auf seine Wange, um seinen Kopf von links nach rechts drehen zu können und ihn genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Keine Schnitte, keine Bissspuren. Aber vielleicht hatte er auch gebrochene Rippen wie sein Freund …

Er ließ es geschehen, dass ihre Hände auch seine Brust abtasteten, ehe er sie einfing und sie mit eindringlichem Blick musterte. „Mir fehlt nichts, Vanna."

„Das sagst Du nur so, weil Du ein starrköpfiger, dummer, heldenhafter Macho bist. Vermutlich hast Du unzählige Knochenbrüche und das Einzige, was Dich aufrecht hält, ist Dein verdammter Stolz!"

„So wie Dich?"

„Was?"

Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse und erklärte dann: „Bei der Beule, die Du da hast, kann Dich nur noch Stolz aufrecht halten."

Erst bei seinen Worten durchzuckte Vanna der heftige Kopfschmerz und irritiert griff sie sich an den Hinterkopf. Bei der bloßen Berührung der Schwellung überschwemmte sie Übelkeit, sie wandte sich um und stürzte aus dem mittlerweile reichlich baufälligem Cottage, direkt an Harry und Ginny vorbei, die gerade ebenfalls in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft waren.

Sirius folgte ihr hastig, nur um sich seiner ersten ehelichen Verpflichtung gegenüberzusehen – lange blonde Haare aus dem Gesicht Evannas zu halten, während seine Frau ungefähr die letzten zwei Mahlzeiten erbrach – und ihrem Beispiel nicht zu folgen.

* * *

„EINE MISTGABEL? Du gehst allen Ernstes mit EINER MISTGABEL auf diese Schlangenbiester los?" tobte Harry währenddessen mit zornrotem Gesicht.

Ginny lehnte neben ihrem Bruder am Gartenzaun des Cottages und wünschte sich ihren Zauberstab so sehnlichst herbei wie noch nie– und wenn nur, um diesen tobenden Kerl endlich die Klappe halten zu lassen. Ron neben ihr war immer noch blass – und übertrieb es mit dem leisen Stöhnen vermutlich absichtlich, damit ihm Hermine bloß nicht von der Seite wich.

„Wieso nicht", fauchte sie stattdessen wütend zurück und funkelte ihn an. „Und bevor Du jetzt sagst: ‚Weil Du ein Mädchen bist!' überleg es Dir gut, Potter! Ich werde Dir nämlich augenblicklich den Kopf abbeißen, wenn Du es tust."

Gegen seinen Willen stutzte er und musste ein winziges Bisschen schmunzeln bei der Vorstellung, konzentrierte sich aber sofort wieder auf seinen Ärger. „Du hättest …"

„… verletzt werden können", beendete Ginny seinen Satz gelangweilt mit einem reichlich tödlichen Avada-Kedavra-Blick in ihren braunen Augen. „Oder getötet. Bla, bla. Weißt Du was, Harry? Eben hast Du mir viel besser gefallen."

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und fragte wenig geistreich: „Wann?"

„Als Du mich geküsst hast", erklärte sie frech mit emporgerecktem Kinn. „Du bist so nett zu mir, wenn Du mich küsst. Dann kann ich Dich immer viel besser leiden."

„Hör´ auf Dich lustig …"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie hatte kurzerhand das Reverse seines Umhangs gepackt und ihm seine Lippen zu besagtem Kuss verschlossen.

* * *

Harrys und Sirius' zweistimmiges wütendes Gebrüll brachte inzwischen Catherine dazu, das Gesicht zu verziehen. Sie blickte zu Remus auf, der noch immer vor ihr kniete und dessen Hände ihren Körper vorsichtig nach Verletzungen abtasteten – wie oft wollte dieser Mann ihre Rippen und Gliedmaßen denn noch auf Knochenbrüche hin untersuchen? – und fragte leise: „Wirst du mich jetzt auch anschreien?"

Er ignorierte den scherzhaften Ansatz, mit dem sie gehofft hatte, die Stimmung etwas auflockern zu können, und seine Kinnlinie verhärtete sich womöglich noch mehr. „Auf jeden Fall", knurrte er rau. „Ich versuche nur noch, genug Luft in die Lungen zu bekommen, damit ich dich so richtig schön runterputzen kann. VERDAMMT, Catherine! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass er sie am liebsten ebenfalls an den Schultern gepackt und kräftig geschüttelt hätte.

Probehalber bewegte sie Arme und Beine und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihre Glieder ihr wieder gehorchten. Gut, denn vielleicht würde sie ja IHN schütteln müssen. „Ich hatte keine Zeit zum Denken", erklärte sie leise. „Als Hermine mit der Nachricht ankam, dass Voldemort in Schottland sei … Vermutlich auf der Suche nach dem Horcrux, den Dumbledore in sich getragen hatte …"

Überrascht holte sie Luft, als er einen Arm unter ihren Rücken und den anderen unter ihre Kniekehlen schob. „Was tust du denn da?"

„Ich bringe dich hier raus. Das Haus kann jeden Augenblick einstürzen. Und wenn Sirius so weiterbrüllt…"

„ …werden allein die Schallwellen es zusammenbrechen lassen?" Catherine lächelte leicht, während sie die Hände hilfreich in seinem Nacken verschränkte, stellte aber fest, dass Remus' Lippen sich nicht im Geringsten zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Er hob sie einfach wortlos auf seine Arme – ungeachtet seiner heftig schmerzenden Rippen – und trug sie durch die Tür. In sicherer Entfernung vom Haus setzte er sie auf der Wiese ab. Und richtete sich danach sofort wieder auf.

Sie hockte sich enttäuscht ins weiche Gras und biss sich angesichts seines steinernen Gesichtsausdrucks nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Also habt ihr gehört, dass sich Voldemort hier aufhalten könnte, und spontan beschlossen, ihm direkt vor den Zauberstab zu laufen", konstatierte er gerade, das Gespräch wieder dort aufnehmend, wo es unterbrochen worden war.

„Nein, verdammt!" Ihre Nervosität war plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Zornig blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Wir haben beschlossen, euch zu warnen. Eigentlich wollten nur Hermine und ich kommen, aber Evanna weigerte sich zurückzubleiben. Also…"

„Also seid ihr alle drei gekommen." Seine Stimme klang noch immer ruhig, aber hinter seinen Augen tobten die Emotionen. Und dann brach es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. „Du bist schwanger, zum Troll noch mal! Hast du auch nur einen Gedanken an dein Kind verschwendet, bevor du dich auf diesen Irrsinn hier eingelassen hast? Was, wenn du jetzt doch noch eine Frühgeburt erleidest?" Seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem heiseren Flüstern herab, während seine Augen den Blickkontakt abbrachen und er jetzt zu Boden sah. „Was, wenn du _gestorben_ wärest?"

Sie packte seine plötzlich zitternden Hände mit festem Griff und zwang ihn, ihr wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Was, wenn _du_ gestorben wärest?"

Er entzog ihr seine Hände und warf sie hilflos in die Luft. „Darum geht es doch gar nicht! Ich bin nicht wichtig, aber…"

„Doch, verflucht noch mal! Du bist wichtig! Für mich bist du sogar außerordentlich wichtig! Und damit eines gleich klar ist, Remus Lupin, in einer vergleichbaren Situation werde ich jederzeit wieder ganz genauso handeln!"

„Verdammt, wie kann eine Frau nur so stur sein!" Aufgebracht ließ er sich ihr gegenüber ins Gras fallen. „Catherine, du..."

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht stur!", brüllte sie zurück. „Ich bin vollkommen rational! Wir wussten, dass ihr hier vermutlich in eine Falle geraten würdet, also haben wir getan, was getan werden musste!"

„Du hast dein Leben dabei aufs Spiel gesetzt!", warf er ihr heftig atmend vor.

„Genauso, wie du dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hast, als diese Todesser Josh und mich verfolgt haben", gab sie ebenso aufgebracht zurück. „Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass du deines für eine völlig Fremde riskiert hast, während ich…"

Die Art, wie sie abbrach, ließ ihn unwillkürlich innehalten. Sein Blick brannte sich in ihren. „Während du was?" Wieso war er nur plötzlich so atemlos?

„Ich habe meines für _dich_ riskiert", flüsterte sie. „Für den Mann, der mein Herz zum Jagen bringt, wenn er mich berührt. Für den Mann, dessen Lächeln mich innerlich schmelzen lässt. Für den Mann, der mich ansieht, als wäre ich die schönste Frau der Welt für ihn, obwohl ich im achten Monat schwanger bin und vermutlich aussehe wie ein gestrandeter Wal. Für _dich_, Remus."

„Catherine…" Klang seine Stimme nur in seinen Ohren so schwach, oder konnte sie es auch hören?

„So wie ich das sehe, hast du zwei Möglichkeiten", erklärte sie entschlossen und hob stur das Kinn, während sie etwas näher an ihn heranrückte. „Du kannst mich weiter anbrüllen, was zwar angesichts meines ausgeprägten Dickschädels nicht viel Sinne hätte, dich aber vielleicht erleichtern würde, oder du kannst mich endlich küssen!"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar. Und so tat sie schließlich das Einzige, was ihr übrig blieb – sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Ihre Lippen strichen über seine, ihre Zungenspitze schnellte über seinen Mundwinkel und als er schließlich seine Verblüffung überwunden hatte und ihre Einladung annahm, als ihre Zungen sich zu einem sinnlichen Tanz fanden und seine Hände sie näher an seinen harten Körper zogen, so nahe, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen, seufzte sie erleichtert auf und schob die Hände in sein von grauen Strähnen durchzogenes Haar. Endlich! Wie lange hatte sie darauf gewartet!

„Das war übrigens Möglichkeit Nummer drei", murmelte sie, als er ihre Lippen schließlich irgendwann zögernd wieder freigab.

„Mhm." Remus lächelte zärtlich auf sie hinab, bevor er sie in seinen Armen herumdrehte, so dass sie jetzt mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte und die Geschehnisse beobachten konnte, die sich bisher hinter ihr abgespielt hatten. Vannas Magen schien sich mittlerweile wieder ein wenig beruhigt zu haben, denn sie lehnte blass und mit erschöpftem Gesichtsausdruck an Sirius Schulter, gestützt von dessen starkem Arm, den er um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, während dieser offensichtlich eine Art Heilungszauber murmelte, damit die beachtliche Beule an ihrem Hinterkopf nicht noch größer wurde. Und Ginny und Harry küssten sich immer noch, offenbar die Welt um sich herum vollkommen vergessend. Genauso wie sie offensichtlich Ron und Hermine neben sich vergessen hatten.

„Was glaubst du, welche Möglichkeit hat Harry gewählt?"

Catherine lachte leise. Sie hatte zwar weder Harry noch Ginny bisher richtig kennen gelernt, aber ihre Handlungsweise konnte sie nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Adrenalin und Liebe waren nun einmal eine unwiderstehliche Kombination. „Wohl die gesündere für ihn", kicherte sie. „Und Sirius hat wohl nicht einmal eine Wahl gehabt. Arme Vanna."

„Tut ihm ganz gut, dass er mal leer ausgeht. Und außerdem – wenn ich die Szenen im Grimmauldplatz richtig gedeutet habe, dann hatte er heute schon ausreichend Zärtlichkeiten."

„Höre ich da etwa Neid?", stichelte sie leise lachend und Remus grinste schief. „Nur ein bisschen … Aber wir sind auf einem guten Weg, mein Herz."

„Dem Besten!"

Beide beugten sich erneut zueinander, doch ein lautes Poltern und Krachen erfüllte die Luft und so ziemlich alle Anwesenden machten einen erschrockenen Hüpfer. Das Cottage war jetzt endgültig eingestürzt und es blieb nur noch ein Haufen staubiger Steine übrig, aus dem hier und da blutige Schlangen-Überreste oder geknickte silberne Antennen ragten.

„Sind alle okay?", rief Remus und mehrere Stimmen antworteten mit mehr oder weniger gehusteten ‚Ja´s'

„Mein Zauberstab", murmelte Ginny geknickt und sah unglücklich zu Harry auf, der sie immer noch im Arm hielt.

„Bleib´ bei Hermine und Ron. Ich meine es ernst, Gin. Bitte! Ich werde ihn suchen", versprach er, ließ sie los und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Trümmerhaufen.

Ein wenig unschlüssig schob er ein Häufchen Steinbrocken mit dem Fuß hin und der, ehe er seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus der Robe zog und laut „Accio Ginnys Zauberstab" sagte. Rechts von ihm bewegte sich etwas und nur Sekunden später zischte der Gerufene durch die Luft und landete in seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Er war nicht beschädigt, nur reichlich staubig daher wischte Harry ihn flüchtig an seinem Umhang ab und schob ihn dann in seinen Ärmel. Als er sich schon wieder umwenden und zu Ginny zurückgehen wollte, fiel ihm allerdings etwas anderes ins Auge – ein kleiner, hölzerner Flügel mit gespreizten Federn …

Harrys erster Impuls war, einen rachsüchtigen Schocker darauf abzufeuern, weil dieses Ding Ginny verletzt hatte – allerdings siegte letztlich doch seine Neugierde und er trat auf die Brosche zu, bückte sich und …

In dem Augenblick, in dem seine Finger das Holz berührten, schoss ein weißer Blitz aus konzentriertem Schmerz durch seine Narbe und er stöhnte unterdrückt auf und brach in die Knie. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Ginnys erschrockenen Ruf, genauso wie Sirius', doch es klang, als wären beide kilometerweit weg. Bilder durchzuckten ihn in rascher Folge. Ein eigentlich attraktiver junger Mann, der mit gierigem Blick in den rot geäderten Augen nach der Brosche griff, die in einem Kästchen mit zwei kunstvoll verschlungenen R darauf lag, schauriges Gelächter – und ein toter, älterer Mann, der mit weit aufgerissenen, blicklosen Augen zur Decke starrte.

„Harry!" Er spürte, wie Hände nach ihm griffen und ihn zurückzerrten und die Bilder verschwanden vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er seine Umgebung wieder klar erkennen konnte. Sirius hatte ihn von der Brosche fortgezogen und blickte ihm nun besorgt ins Gesicht. Auch Remus kniete neben ihm, sein Blick war allerdings nicht auf Harrys Gesicht, sondern auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo die Brosche liegen musste.

„Der Horcrux … die Brosche …", stammelte Harry, selbst zu verwirrt von dem gerade Erlebten, um einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu formulieren.

„Tief durchatmen, Harry."

Er folgte brav Sirius' Aufforderung und atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, nur um dann zu spüren, wie sich Ginny von hinten gegen ihn warf und beide Arme schluchzend um ihn schlang. Er drückte beschwichtigend ihre Hand, die immer noch die Spuren ihrer Begegnung mit dem Horcrux trug, obwohl Remus in der Hütte bereits einen Heilzauber gesprochen hatte. Seine eigen Hand war allerdings eigenartigerweise unverletzt.

„Die Brosche ist einer von Voldemorts Horcruxen", brachte er dann endlich über die Lippen.

„Wohl kaum." Remus hatte die vermeintliche Brosche genauer unter die Lupe genommen und ließ sie nun mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes in die Luft schweben. Alles, was von dem Raben übrig geblieben war, war ein verkohltes Stückchen Holz.

„Wenn, dann WAR es ein Horcrux!" Er ließ es langsam auf seine ausgestreckte Hand hinab schweben und nickte dann bedächtig. „Was hast Du gerade genau getan, Harry?"

Der starrte verblüfft auf das Stückchen verkohlten Holzes. „Gar nichts. Nur angefasst. Wirklich."

Remus und Sirius wechselten einen Blick, ehe sein Pate sanft Ginnys Finger um Harrys Hals löste und ihm dann selbst wieder auf die Beine half.

„Offenbar hat Voldemort mit Dir mehr geteilt als nur seine Parsel-Fähigkeiten", mutmaßte Moony, während er noch immer die zerstörte Brosche hin und herdrehte. „Offenbar ist es Dir möglich, die Horcruxe zu vernichten. Gut für uns. Bist Du verletzt, Harry?"

„Ich glaube nicht."

„Dann wartet im Grimmauldplatz ein weiterer Horcrux auf Dich und seine Zerstörung."

Verblüfft starrte Harry seinen ehemaligen Professor an. „Ihr ... ihr habt noch einen? Welchen? Und wie?"

„Yep." Sirius grinste. „Slytherins Medaillon. Wir lassen Dir doch nicht den ganzen Spaß allein bei Deiner Schatzsuche. Zu irgendetwas müssen der flohverseuchte Wolf und der räudige Köter doch auch gut sein, oder?"

Harry konnte nicht anders als lachen bei diesen Worten.

„Und diese beiden werden jetzt bitte endlich in die Gänge kommen, denn hier sind einige, die langsam medizinische Hilfe brauchen." Catherine schenkte Remus ein zärtliches Lächeln, als sie sich mit diesen Worten in Erinnerung brachte. „Und auf mich wartet mein kleiner Sohn, der Madam Pomfrey sicher schon an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht hat."

Harry wandte sich ein wenig überrascht zu der fremden, hochschwangeren Frau um, deren Finger sich gerade mit denen Remus Lupins verschlangen.

„Hallo, Harry Potter. Mein Name ist Catherine Spencer." Sie lächelte ein warmes Lächeln, welches ihm sofort sympathisch war. "Es freut mich, Dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Und ich hoffe, es macht Dir nichts aus, dass Josh und ich Dein Haus als Übergangswohnsitz nutzen."

„Je mehr, desto lustiger", ließ sich Ron mit hörbar gequältem Unterton in der Stimme vernehmen. „Kennst Du doch, Harry – aus dem Fuchsbau." Er stützte sich schwer auf Hermines Schultern. „Und ganz nebenbei bin ich übrigens einer, der auch ein wenig magie-medizinische Hilfe braucht. Wäre also schön, wenn wir los könnten."

„Sicher, Ron. Wir gehen jetzt heim." Harry reichte Ginny ihren Zauberstab und lächelte ihr zu. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln ein wenig zittrig, ehe er Hermine endlich zur Hilfe kam und Ron auf der anderen Seite stützte.

„Au! Mann, bist Du ein brutaler Kerl!"

Harry grinste unwillkürlich. „Zahl´ es mir irgendwann heim, Ron."

„Brauch´ ich nicht. Denn weißt Du was, Alter! Mum wird mich nicht einmal anschreien, wenn sie von der Verletzung erfährt, weil sie viel lieber Dich und Ginny auseinander nehmen wird. Und ich werde zusehen!"

* * *

_Nanana, Ron! Wie kann man nur so schadenfroh sein. °Grins!° Und, seid ihr mit unserer Lösung zufrieden? Auch die, die sich über unsere „Weiber" so aufgeregt haben ? Sagt´s uns! Der kleine, lila Knopf da unten! _


	32. Eheleben im Grimmauldolatz

_A/N: So, ihr Lieben. Heute gibt es bereits samstags ein neues Chap, damit ihr morgen nicht total auf dem Trockenen sitzt. Wir sind nämlich beide im Moment total eingespannt. Also bitte auch nicht böse sein, wenn das nächste Update ein bisschen länger als normal braucht, okay! Wir bemühen uns ehrlich! Und jetzt, viel Spaß!_

**Eheleben im Grimmauldplatz  
**

„Diese verräterische Schlampe entkommt mir nicht!" Greybacks Gesicht war dunkelrot vor Wut und seine riesigen Fäuste öffneten und schlossen sich unablässig, während er finster in den großen, nur noch halbvollen Bierkrug starrte, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand.

Die letzten Stunden hatten Snape, er und die anderen Todesser damit verbracht, ein paar miteinander verbundene Höhlen in den walisischen Wäldern als neues Quartier herzurichten und der alte Werwolf hatte noch immer nicht seinen Zorn darüber überwunden, dass die Katakomben in der Nähe Londons aufgegeben werden mussten, nachdem sie ja angeblich Aurorenbesuch bekommen hatten. Aurorenbesuch, der ihn – den gefürchteten Fenrir Greyback – hilflos an die Wand gehext hatte.

„Niemand von ihnen wird uns auf Dauer entkommen."

Schmutziggelbe Augen in einem von Narben verwüsteten Gesicht richteten sich auf den hoch gewachsenen, schwarz gekleideten Mann, der sich gerade mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus seinem Umhang schälte und sein ebenfalls schwarzes, reichlich mitgenommenes Hemd aufknöpfte. Dieses verfluchte Auroren-Pack schien auch Snape ganz schön übel mitgespielt zu haben, denn dieser eine Schockzauber allein, den dieses verräterische Rabastan-Flittchen auf ihn geworfen hatte, erklärte sicher nicht den riesigen, dunkelvioletten Bluterguss an seinem Brustkorb. Und er erklärte auch nicht den merkwürdig gehetzten Blick in den sonst so ausdruckslosen, schwarzen Augen des inoffiziellen Voldemort-Stellvertreters.

„Davon rede ich nicht, Snape! Ich rede hier nicht davon, die Feinde des Dunklen Lords zu vernichten und das ganze Blutsverräterpack zur Hölle zu schicken, allen voran diesen Potter-Bengel, sondern von Rache! Ich werde das Miststück in Fetzen reißen! Ich werde..."

„Vergiss sie einfach, Fenrir. Die bekommt schon noch, was ihr zusteht." Behutsam betastete Snape die Prellung an seinen Rippen, seine Lippen waren so fest zusammengepresst, dass sie eine harte, weiße Linie bildeten. Glücklicherweise schob dieses verdammte Monster dort drüben seine Anspannung auf die Schmerzen. Wenn er wüsste, wie gerne er ihm mit bloßen Händen sein verdammtes, schwarzes Herz aus der Brust reißen würde...

„Vergessen? Bist du übergeschnappt?", grollte der alte Werwolf schäumend vor Wut. „Dieses Flittchen hat Potter und dem anderen Balg zur Flucht verholfen! Sie hat uns die verdammten Auroren auf den Hals gehetzt! Ihretwegen mussten wir Hals über Kopf unser Hauptquartier in dieses ... dieses Loch hier verlegen! Ihretwegen wärst du beinahe in Askaban gelandet! Und du willst, dass ich sie VERGESSE!"

„Ich will, dass du dich auf das konzentrierst, was im Moment wirklich wichtig ist. Wir müssen Lord Voldemort erklären, was in den Katakomben vorgefallen ist. Wie Potter und Weasley entkommen konnten. Und es wäre doch nett, wenn wir dieses Gespräch überleben würden, oder?"

Greyback atmete tief durch und wieder ballten sich seine Hände zu schinkengroßen Fäusten. Aber dann nickte er widerwillig. Er kannte den Zorn des Dunklen Lords. Er war aus Schottland zurückgekehrt, als er von Potterst Flucht erfahren hatte, und seine Laune war verständlicherweise ausgesprochen schlecht. Die Auroren hatten ihn des sicheren Sieges über seinen Erzfeind beraubt. Und sie beide hatten die Aufgabe gehabt, ihn zu bewachen ... Die Möglichkeit, dass er sie mit dem Avada Kedavra belegte für ihr Versagen bestand durchaus. Es war also besser, eine wirklich gute Erklärung dafür zu haben. „Du hast Recht. Wir sollten unsere Geschichten aufeinander abstimmen. Was genau ist passiert, nachdem dieses blutsverräterische Auroren-Pack mich ausgeknockt hat?"

Ein Achselzucken war die Antwort, dass gleich darauf eine schmerzerfüllte Grimasse nach sich zog. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Als ich zu mir kam, war ich noch ziemlich mitgenommen. Vermutlich habe ich nicht nur einen Schockzauber abbekommen. Und als ich endlich soweit bei mir war, dass ich wieder klar denken konnte, hatte ich nur ein einziges Ziel. Entkommen. Askaban ist nicht unbedingt mein Traumurlaubsziel. Ich habe es nicht so mit der Nordsee."

„Verständlich." Greyback grinste schwach über diese Bemerkung. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser trockene Knochen Snape tatsächlich so etwas wie Humor hatte? Als Dumbledores Mörder hätte der Tränkemeister dort auch keinen besonders angenehmen Aufenthalt gehabt... „Wie bist du ihnen entwischt?"

„Ich hatte Glück. Sie waren so sehr mit Potter und Weasley beschäftigt – und mit Rabastans Schwester, die ziemlich schwer verletzt zu sein schien – dass ich in einem unbeobachteten Moment apparieren konnte. Hast du die Frau so zugerichtet?"

Ein weiteres Grinsen, diesmal breiter und unverkennbar gemein. „Ich habe dem Miststück gezeigt, was ihr blüht, wenn sie glaubt, sich dem Lord – und mir, ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann – widersetzen zu können. Wenn sie Glück hat, geht sie an diesen Verletzungen drauf, bevor ich sie noch einmal in die Finger bekomme."

Dazu sagte Snape nichts. Die schwarzen Augen blieben völlig ausdruckslos.

Greyback starrte ihn an und wartete auf eine beifällige Reaktion, aber der Tränkemeister betastete nur noch einmal mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Bluterguss an seiner Brust, bevor er sich ein frisches Hemd überzog. Die dafür nötigen Bewegungen verursachten ihm sichtliche Schmerzen.

„Wann glaubst du, wird Lord Voldemort uns sehen wollen?"

Bevor Greyback antworten konnte, ertönte plötzlich wütendes Gebrüll aus einer der benachbarten Höhlen, so laut, hasserfüllt und unmenschlich, dass sogar der alte Werwolf bei diesem markerschütternden Ton erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

Der schmale Durchgang verdunkelte sich plötzlich und Emiliano Rabastan stand keuchend darin. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und die nackte Panik in seinem Blick war unübersehbar. „Potter und seine Anhänger sind dem Dunklen Lord in Schottland entwischt!", stieß er am ganzen Körper zitternd hervor. „Und sie haben Nagini getötet!"

* * *

Vanna war noch nie ein begeisterter Apparierer gewesen. Sie hatte es immer als „notwendiges Übel" gesehen. Aber sie musste gestehen, das normales, selbstständiges Apparieren nichts war gegen dieses absolut unwürdige und zu allem Überfluss auch noch übelkeitserregende Huckepack-Apparieren, was sie jetzt durchmachen musste. Ihr Schädel hämmerte immer noch, trotz des Heilzaubers ihres Frischangetrauten und ihr Magen rebellierte ebenfalls vehement. Was zur Folge hatte, dass sie sich während des Apparieren mühsam beherrscht hatte, nur um sich sofort aus Sirius Armen loszureißen, als sie zurück am Grimmauldplatz waren, und ins nächst gelegene Badezimmer zu stürzen.

Bittere Galle erbrechend und dabei insgeheim wünschend, dass Sirius nicht unbedingt neben ihr knien und sie in dieser würdelosen Position erleben würde, auch nicht, um ihr fürsorglich das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu halten und sie sanft zu stützen, hockte sie eine ganze Weile über die Toilettenschüssel gebeugt, bis die Krämpfe langsam abebbten und Madam Pompfrey hinter ihr auftauchte, mit ihrem Zauberstab sanft auf die Beule tippte und einen Heilungszauber sprach, der offenbar um einiges stärker war als der ihres Ehemannes. Zumindest hörte das Zimmer auf, sich zu drehen und auch ihr Magen beruhigte sich endgültig.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie die Stirn gegen die angenehm kühlen Fliesen an der Wand und kämpfte vergeblich gegen die furchtbare Erschöpfung an, die sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte. Nur Sekunden später, während sie bereits langsam davon driftete, konnte spüren, wie sich starke Arme unter ihre Knie und unter ihren Rücken schoben und jemand sie ohne große Mühe hochhob. Und sie hätte schwören können, dass sie eine tiefe, vertraute Männerstimme etwas wie „'über die Schwelle tragen' habe ich mir aber anders vorgestellt" murmeln hörte. Dann spürte sie eine weiche Matratze unter sich und raue Hände, die ihr das T-Shirt und die Hose auszogen und ihr ein sauberes Kleidungsstück überstreiften, das absolut wundervoll nach ihrem Ehemann duftete, ehe eine Decke über sie gezogen und fest gestopft wurde und sie erschöpft einschlief.

Sirius hingegen erlebte alles nur zu deutlich mit. Einen Moment lang war er versucht gewesen Vanna so angezogen wie sie war schlafen zu lassen - ehe er sich dagegen entschieden hatte. Zur Hölle, sie war seine Frau, er hatte die Verantwortung für sie und ihr Wohl übernommen und würde sie sicher nicht in ihren Kleidern schlafen lassen. Und außerdem würde es wohl – hoffentlich, wie er sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln eingestand – nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass er sie nackt sah. Nicht nach dem Kuss heute Morgen.

Nach einem tiefen Luftholen ergriff er das T-Shirt, welches sie trug und zog es vorsichtig über ihren Kopf. Die blonden Haare, jetzt offen, fielen ihr unordentlich ins Gesicht und ohne darüber nachzudenken strich er sie mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung zurück. Ihre Haut war herrlich warm, weich und seltsam vertraut.

Einen Moment verharrte er einfach nur und sah sie an, nahm den Anblick seiner Frau in sich auf. Die dunkeln, halbmondförmigen Schatten, die ihre langen Wimpern auf ihre Wangen malten, den feinen Schwung ihrer Lippen. Ihre Unterlippe war deutlich voller als ihr Gegenstück und völlig von selbst überflutete ihn die erregende Erinnerung an ihren Geschmack auf seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge. Und an ihren Geruch.

Sirius kam sich ein winziges Bisschen albern vor, immerhin war er doch kein sabbernder, schwärmender Teenager mehr, trotzdem hob er das T-Shirt, welches sie bis eben getragen hatte, und vergrub das Gesicht darin. Es roch so sehr nach ihr, dass ihn fast ein wenig schwindelte, so herrlich war diese schlichte Tatsache. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es danach, sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, auch ihre Jeans auszuziehen, seinen Blick nicht allzu lange auf den sanften Halbkugeln ihrer Brüste ruhen zu lassen und dem Drang zu widerstehen, sich neben sie zu legen, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen und in ihr zu versinken, zu Ertrinken in ihrer Wärme und ihrem herrlichen Geruch.

Nein, nicht heute. Sie hatte heute einfach viel zuviel durchgemacht.

Mit für ihn selbst ungewohnter Zärtlichkeit strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stelle, an der diese riesige, beängstigende Beule gewesen war. Es war nichts mehr zu spüren, trotzdem erweckte diese Berührung die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse des Nachmittags in ihm und er schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was Alles hätte passieren können. Himmel, er musste unbedingt ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden, wenn es ihr wieder gut ging. Er konnte es schlicht nicht zulassen, dass sie auch nur daran dachte, so etwas Dummes wieder zu tun.

Ein winziges Lächeln huschte um seine Mundwinkel. Bei Vannas explosivem Temperament würde das eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung werden! Aber wenigstens würde sie ihn zornig anfunkeln und wütend anfauchen und nicht so erschöpft und reglos daliegen wie im Augenblick...

Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog er sich den eigenen Umhang aus und schälte sich aus seinem schlichten, weißen T-Shirt. Nur Sekunden später hatte er es ihr übergestreift und sich selbst wieder den Umhang über den Kopf gezogen. Es war leider das Einzige wirklich saubere Kleidungsstück, welches er noch besaß, sein Kleiderschrank war nach Askaban und seinem bis zu seinem „Tod" und der damit verbundenen Rehabilitierung eingefrorenem Gringotts-Verließ nicht gerade üppig bestückt – er musste, jetzt da das Vermögen der Blacks wieder freigegeben worden war und er wieder über genügend finanzielle Mittel verfügte, dringend einkaufen gehen …

Sirius ergriff Vannas Kleider, nachdem er die Decke über ihren Körper gezogen hatte – nicht, ohne seine verräterischen Fingerspitzen ein letztes Mal über ihren herrlichen Körper wandern zu lassen – ehe er auf leisen Sohlen das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich vorsichtig ins Schloss zog, um sie bloß nicht zu wecken. Draußen warf er einen Blick auf die schmutzigen, von dem Kampf ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Kleidungsstücke in seinen Händen, ehe er leise seufzte. Er war wohl nicht der Einzige, dem saubere Kleidungsstücke fehlten. Bei Merlin, er würde nicht zulassen, dass seine Frau in diesen Fetzen leben musste!

Irgendwie musste doch ihre alte Adresse herauszufinden sein …

* * *

Nachdem er sich um Vanna gekümmert hatte, war Sirius wieder nach unten zu den anderen Bewohnern des Grimmauldplatzes geschlichen. Er nahm Madam Pompfreys Ruheverordnung bezüglich seiner Frau definitiv ernst, auch wenn dies´ ungewöhnlich für ihn war. Normalerweise setzte er sich liebend gern über solche Regeln hinweg. Aber Evanna hatte wirklich schlecht ausgesehen und sie schien es ja nicht einmal richtig bemerkt zu haben, wie er sie von den kalten Fliesen aufgelesen und hinüber in sein – ihr – ihr gemeinsames – Schlafzimmer getragen und ausgezogen hatte.

Einen Augenblick blieb er im Flur stehen und ordnete seine Gedanken. Himmel, er war wirklich verheiratet! Er, Sirius Black! Der Mann, der schon als Teenager seinen Freunden geschworen hatte, sie niemals an eine einzige Frau zu binden! Und jetzt war er dennoch den Bund der Ehe eingegangen. Mit dieser wunderschönen, feurigen Frau, die ihn vom ersten Augenblick an fasziniert hatte. Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal einen …

Er unterbrach sich selbst und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Vanna hatte durchaus deutlich gezeigt, was sie von ihm und Feuerwhiskey hielt. Und bei der Aussicht, durch seine Schwäche auch nur auf einen ihrer süßen Küsse verzichten zu müssen …

Nein, kein Alkohol! Vielleicht konnte er ja auch Teetrinker werden, so wie Moony …

Allein der Gedanke war absurd und er konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er, mit einer Porzellantasse voller Tee, bei höflicher Konversation? Gab es etwas Unwahrscheinlicheres?

‚Dann wird sich Vanna wohl mit einem untypischen englischen Kaffeetrinker zufrieden geben müssen', befand er schließlich. Mit Kaffee konnte er sich abfinden. Jawohl!

Unten in der Bibliothek stieß er schließlich auf Harry und Remus. Letzterer war offenbar grade dabei, den Jungen auf den neuestens Stand der Dinge zu bringen, denn beide brüteten gerade mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck über den Karten, die Sirius selbst für die Ortung des Horcruxes gebraucht hatte. Und vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag das Slytherin-Medaillon, das Catherine unwissentlich in sich getragen hatte. Von dieser oder Ginny war allerdings keine Spur zu sehen.

Sirius musste wieder grinsen bei dem Gedanken, dass sich Harrys Geschmack bezüglich Frauen offenbar nicht wirklich von dem seines Dads abwich. Rothaarige, starke, schöne Frauen schienen das Schicksal der Potter-Männer zu sein … James würde platzen vor Stolz bei dieser „Schwiegertochter". Und Lily erst …

Auch Ron und Hermine fehlten, was aber durchaus verständlich war. Auf ihn hatte sich Madam Pomfrey schließlich zuerst gestürzt und ihn vermutlich augenblicklich in ein Bett gesteckt, um seine Verletzung zu heilen und den Blutverlust auszugleichen. Sirius war sich nicht absolut sicher, war er doch sofort Vanna hinterher gestürmt, als sie totenbleich und leicht schwankend in Richtung Badezimmer verschwunden war. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass es Ron wohl am Schlimmsten von allen erwischt hatte, war diese Annahme nur logisch. Und wenn er die Situation nicht völlig falsch einschätzte, wich Hermine dem jüngsten Weasley-Sohn nicht von der Seite.

Apropos Weasley ... Merlin, wenn Molly hier endlich auftauchte, würden die Wände wackeln, soviel stand fest.

Unbemerkt trat Sirius näher an die zwei ihm so wichtigen Menschen heran und hörte ihnen eine Moment lang nur schweigend bei ihrer leisen Diskussion zu, ehe er eine Hand hob und sie auf Harrys Schulter legte. Er folgte einfach dem tiefen Bedürfnis, sich auch so endgültig zu versichern, dass sein Patensohn wirklich hier in Sicherheit war.

Der Junge sah auf und lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte das Lächeln, einfach die innige Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen genießend. Gern hätte er mit ihm über die vergangenen zwei Jahre gesprochen, aber jetzt war wohl nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt …

Bald! Er hatte schließlich nicht vor, in der nächsten Zeit schon wieder zu sterben …

Obwohl, das hatte er das letzte Mal wohl auch nicht.

„Und Catherine hatte dieses Medaillon in sich? So wie Dumbledore?", fragte Harry gerade mit gerunzelter Stirn. Remus nickte.

„Aber wie …?"

„Mundungus. Er hat es hier aus dem Haus gestohlen, wo Regulus es versteckt hatte, und Voldemort hat wohl davon Wind bekommen. Und bei der Jagd, die die Todesser daraufhin auf ihn machten, hat er es in ihr verborgen."

Das Gesicht des Jüngeren verfinsterte sich bei der Erwähnung Fletchers. „Diese diebische Kröte! Ich hab´ ihn schon damals in Hogsmeade erwischt, als er Dinge aus diesem Haus hier verscherbelt hat."

„Er konnte nichts dafür", schaltete sich Sirius jetzt beschwichtigend ein und erntete von Remus einen Blick à là ‚So ein Blödsinn'! „Dung war eigentlich echt arm dran. Er hatte einfach niemanden …"

„Das lag wohl daran, weil er jeden Menschen, der in seine Nähe kam, beklaut hat, Sirius", wandte Moony ein, immer noch mit diesem speziellen Blick. „Sogar Dich, obwohl Du ihm stets geholfen hast. Und komm´ mir jetzt nicht mit der ‚Armer-Dung'-Nummer! Ich war auch oft nicht wirklich gut dran und ich bin nicht kriminell geworden!"

„Aber Du hattest Freunde, Remus."

Ein Schatten glitt über das Gesicht des Freundes, bevor er leise antwortete: „Nicht immer, Padfoot."

Einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen, ehe Sirius ergeben den Blick senkte. Nicht nur er hatte unter Pettigrews feigem Verrat gelitten, soviel stand wohl fest. James und Lily hatte er das Leben gekostet, ihm selbst hatte er einen zwölfjährigen Aufenthalt in Askaban eingebracht. Und Remus ... der hatte sich zu dieser Zeit sein eigenes, ganz persönliches Gefängnis geschaffen. Einzelhaft für den Werwolf. Selbsthass und Seelenqual statt Dementoren. Kein wirklicher Unterschied ... Einen kleinen Seitenhieb konnte er allerdings nicht zurückhalten, immerhin war er Sirius Black, nicht wahr? „Hast ja Recht, Bruder Lupin!"

Remus stieg eine leichte Röte in die Wangen. „Hör auf mich so zu nennen! Ich bin kein Priester!"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte Harry von einem zum anderen. „Muss ich diesen Scherz jetzt verstehen?", fragte er ratlos und Sirius grinste.

„Pater Moony hier waltete nur vor ein paar Stunden seines Amtes und hat Evanna und mich verheiratet."

„Gezwungenermaßen! Und dass ich wie ein Priester lebe stimmt auch gar nicht! Was wird Cathy jetzt wohl von mir denken, Blödmann?"

„Uiuiui, wir sind schon beim Spitznamen! Hat sie schon mit leiser, rauchiger Stimme ‚Moony' geflüstert!"

An seinen erotischen Traum erinnert lief Remus prompt knallrot an, was Sirius in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Himmel, tat das gut! Wie hatte er diese Neckereien vermisst!

„Moment, Moment!" Harry hatte sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben und stellte sich nun zwischen die beiden wie Schuljungen streitenden Männer. „Ganz langsam, zum Mitschreiben – Du bist VERHEIRATET, Sirius!"

Die Heiterkeit seines Paten ließ ein wenig nach und er nickte kurz.

„Wann?"

„Heute, ehe wir Dich und Ginny … na ja, _überrascht_ haben."

Jetzt war es an Harry rot zu werden, doch er straffte die Schultern und fuhr fort: „Okay … Aber ich dachte immer, dass solche Dinge mehr Zeit bräuchten." Sirius musste wirklich von der ganz schnellen Truppe sein, denn in der Zeit, die Ginny und er gebraucht hatten, um sich wieder nahe genug für einen KUSS zu kommen, hatte dieser GEHEIRATET! Eine Frau, der er noch nie zuvor begegnet war!

„Remus hat uns gezwungen!"

„Du verdrehst hier vollkommen die Tatsachen, Sirius!"

„Tue ich ja gar nicht! _Du_ hast gesagt, dass ich sie heiraten müsse, um ihr den Black´schen Blutschutz zu geben, Remus!"

„Weil sie ihre Magie für Dich …", riet Harry, dem langsam der Kopf schwirrte.

„Ganz genau!"

Remus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Pah! Als ob Du es wirklich nur getan hättest, damit ich Ruhe gebe! Du warst sofort scharf auf sie, Padfoot!"

Als nun schlussendlich auch noch der Dritte im Bunde errötete, ließ Harry ein lautes Seufzen hören. So interessant diese Unterhaltung auch war – sie hatten Wichtigeres zu tun. „Können wir uns dann bitte wieder auf unser eigentliches Thema konzentrieren! Wir müssen noch diesen Horcrux zerstören."

„Du hast ja Recht", stimmte Remus ihm reuig zu, ehe er sich wieder dem Medaillon zuwandte. „Also, ich denke es wird ausreichen, wenn Du es einfach in die Hand nimmst, Harry. Bei dem Letzten hat es schließlich auch funktioniert."

„Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?", brauste Sirius unwillkürlich auf. „Was, wenn Harry sich verletzt? Du hast doch gesehen, was passiert ist, als er diese Brosche berührt hat!"

„Wenn Du eine andere Möglichkeit weißt, Sirius, dann bitte ich Dich INSTÄNDIG, uns daran teilhaben zu lassen." Moonys scharfe Erwiderung ließ Sirius betreten und mit leicht trotzigem Gesicht schweigen. Es widerstrebte ihm einfach vollkommen, Harry dieser Gefahr auszusetzen. Aber sein Freund hatte Recht … und daran gab es leider nichts zu rütteln.

Also sah er schweigend und mit in den Taschen zu Fäusten geballten Händen zu wie Harry tief Luft holte, bevor er zögernd nach dem Medaillon griff und sich sein Gesicht schmerzlich verzog. Er taumelte und ächzte und erst als Sirius erneut seine Schultern ergriff und ihn leicht schüttelte, ließ er das Schmuckstück Slytherins endlich wieder los. Es blieb nur ein verkohltes, halb geschmolzenes Stück Metall übrig. Der Junge schwankte und sein Pate hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht vollkommen das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Schluss jetzt. Das reicht für heute!", knurrte Sirius mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, ehe er den Arm Harrys über seine Schulter legte, sich umwandte und mit ihm die Bibliothek verließ, um ihn ebenfalls von Madam Pomfrey verarzten zu lassen.

Remus blieb allein zurück, mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn und den Blick fest auf den zerstörten Horcrux gerichtet.

* * *

Gott, wie lange war es her, dass er vollkommen frei durch die Stadt hatte streifen können? Sirius genoss seine wieder gewonnene Freiheit in vollen Zügen auf der Suche nach Evannas alter Wohnung, deren Adresse Remus nur sehr widerwillig herausgerückt hatte. Zugegebenermaßen erst, als Sirius ihm gedroht hatte, noch ein paar Priesterwitze in Catherines Gegenwart fallen zu lassen.

Er verstand seinen Freund und dessen Vorbehalte gegen ihn auf freiem Fuß ja schon, trotzdem würde er sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Erst nach ewigen Versicherungen ‚auch ja vorsichtig zu sein' und nach der durchaus logischen Bemerkung, dass sie auf jeden Fall auffälliger für die Todesser wären, wenn er und sein Freund gemeinsam durch die leeren Straßen herumgeisterten, hatte Remus widerwillig zugestimmt, ihn gehen zu lassen. Außerdem war er abgelenkt von Josh gewesen, der an seinem Hosenbein gezupft und gebettelt hatte, dass Moony doch bitte, bitte mit ihm den großen, komischen Vogel oben im zweiten Stock ansehen sollte. Sirius hatte auch nur ganz nebenbei vor ein paar Minuten Seidenschnabel erwähnt, der jetzt wieder in dem alten Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter einquartiert worden war, und dem Kleinen gesteckt, das Remus DER Experte für Hyppogreife sei.

Mit Harry hatte er Merlin sei Dank nicht über seinen beabsichtigten Ausflug diskutieren müssen, obwohl es eigentlich noch viel zu früh war, um als halbwegs Erwachsener an Schlaf zu denken. Grade einmal früher Abend. Doch die Strapazen der letzten Tage, die dann mit der Zerstörung der Brosche und des Medaillons geendet hatten, schienen deutlich über seine Kräfte gegangen zu sein, Widerspruchslos hatte er sich ebenso wie Evanna ins Bett stecken lassen und war fast augenblicklich eingeschlafen. Und Sirius hatte sich geflissentlich aus dem Staub gemacht, als Madame Pomfrey begann darüber zu philosophieren, dass man eines der leerstehenden Zimmer in eine provisorische Krankenstation umwandeln solle – bei der Menge an Patienten …

Jetzt rannte er wie verrückt so schnell er konnte in seiner Animagus-Gestalt die Straßen entlang, ließ den feinen Nieselregen, der für London so typisch war, auf sein Fell regnen, bellte Tauben an, bis sie aufgeschreckt davon flatterten und benahm sich im großen und ganzen wie ein völlig überdrehter Welpe. Er fand die gesuchte Straße dann auch für seinen Geschmack leider viel zu schnell und verwandelte sich erst wieder zurück, nachdem er ein Weilchen bewegungslos vor der Tür gewartet und die Umgebung aufmerksam beobachtet hatte.

Vanna lebte in einem Muggel-Wohngebiet in einem kleinen Mehrfamilienhaus und dem entsprechend war es für Sirius ein Leichtes hineinzugelangen. Auch die Wohnungstür war kein erwähnenswertes Hindernis und er huschte in das kleine Einzimmerappartment. Sie wohnte recht gemütlich, eine wohl dosierte Unordnung herrschte, die die ganze Umgebung nur heimischer machte. Er lächelte, als er ihre Jacke aufhob, die sie nur achtlos auf ihr Bett geworfen hatte, Bücher aus dem Regal zog oder Küchenschränke öffnete. Er mochte es hier wirklich. Die hellen, freundlichen Möbel waren ein erfreulicher Kontrast zu dem dunklen Krempel, mit dem seine Eltern den Grimmauldplatz ausgestattet hatten und deren Anblick er schon jetzt – nach nur wenigen Tagen – kaum noch ertrug. Nicht nur der Inhalt seines Kleiderschrankes brauchte dringend eine Veränderung.

Eine ganze Weile durchstreifte er so den Raum, ehe er sich auf sein eigentliches Vorhaben konzentrierte. Da er allerdings nicht wirklich wusste, auf welche Dinge seine frisch angetraute Ehefrau wirklichen Wert legte, schwang er schließlich seinen Zauberstab, verkleinerte schlicht die gesamte Einrichtung, ehe er sie kurzerhand unsichtbar werden ließ und zum Grimmauldplatz schickte. Dann schlenderte er gut gelaunt vor sich hin pfeifend die Treppe hinab, klingelte bei ihrem Vermieter und verließ nur wenige Minuten erneut in der Gestalt des Hundes das Haus.

Der pummlige Mann würde morgen nach dem Aufwachen der absoluten Überzeugung sein, dass Evanna bereits vor Wochen ausgezogen war. Was so ein leise gemurmelter ‚Oblivate!' nicht Alles auslösen konnte...

Als er in Padfoots Gestalt zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehrte war das Haus bereits dunkel und still, allerdings ohne die sonst so vertraute eisige Kälte und Ablehnung, die das Gemäuer noch einige Zeit zuvor aus jeder Pore verströmt zu haben schien. Seine Augen wanderten automatisch zu der Wand links von ihm und er grinste. Dass ein kahler, heller Fleck so seltsam befriedigend sein konnte und so viel änderte.

Sirius schnitt dem ehemaligen Stammplatz seiner Mutter eine Grimasse und nahm sich vor, morgen mit dem kleinen Josh zusammen ein netteres Wandgemälde zu erschaffen. Fingerfarben waren da sicher genau das Richtige! Bunte Blumen, von Kinderhänden gemalt, würden sehr gut dort hinpassen, jawohl! Und der kleine Racker war schließlich ein begeisterter Künstler, wie die zahlreichen Zeichnungen bewiesen, die Catherine so sorgfältig sammelte.

Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes, den seine Frau ihm an dem Tag geschenkt hatte, als sie seinen zugegebenermaßen wirklich furchtbar unromantischen Antrag annahm, und den er deswegen besonders schätzte, entzündete er ohne schlechtes Gewissen die Fackeln an den Wänden und stellte befriedigt fest, dass Vannas gesamte Einrichtung wirklich mitten in der großen Halle aufgereiht stand und ihrer Beurteilung harrte. Er freute sich diebisch auf ihr überraschtes Gesicht.

Grinsend griff er nach dem weißen Stoffhund, der auf einem ihrer Sessel gelegen hatte – hey, er musste nur die Farbe ändern, damit das Kuscheltier wirklich hierher passte – und zwinkerte ihn an, ehe ihm leider ein anderer, weniger angenehmer Gedanke kam … Was, wenn Vanna nicht so reagieren würde, wie er dachte? Wenn sie vielleicht eher böse war? Immerhin hatte er sie nicht gefragt, ob sie ihre Sachen hier haben wollte. Und auch ihre Wohnung hatte er ohne Absprache einfach gekündigt. Und seine Frau hatte nun einmal ein recht aufbrausendes Temperament, wenn man sie reizte. Genauso wie er …

Sirius verzog das Gesicht, weil er wieder einmal gehandelt hatte, ehe er einen vernünftigen Gedanken an die Folgen verschwendete. Mit fast 40 sollte er diese Unart langsam ablegen, immerhin war er jetzt verantwortlich für seine kleine Familie!

Familie …

Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. In diesem Haus war es seltsam an so etwas zu denken ohne den obligatorisch faden Beigeschmack. Aber es stimmte. Evanna, Remus und ganz besonders Harry waren genau das für ihn. _Seine_ Familie. Und auch der Rest der neuen Hausgenossen hier wuchs ihm immer mehr ans Herz. Eine solche Verbundenheit mit anderen Menschen hatte er nicht mehr gefühlt seit der Zeit, als James' Eltern ihn nach seiner Flucht aus seinem Elternhaus als Teenager bei sich aufgenommen hatten. Er hatte dieses herrlich warme Gefühl ganz vergessen – verdammtes Dementorenpack!

Wie glücklich konnte er sich doch schätzen, es jetzt noch einmal erleben zu dürfen! Ohne darüber nachzudenken hatte er die Treppe immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hinter sich gelassen, den Stoffhund immer noch in der Hand, und blieb vor der nur angelehnten Zimmertür links von ihm stehen. Vermutlich hatte Madam Pomfrey sie offen gelassen, damit sie über Nacht den Raum betreten konnte, ohne seinen Bewohner zu wecken. Leise öffnete er sie und der Schein der Fackeln fiel auf das große Bett und den Jungen darin.

Jetzt, schlafend, wirkte Harry endlich wie ein ganz normaler 17-jähriger, ohne die immense Last auf den noch viel zu jungen Schultern, die Sorgen in den grünen Augen und ohne den leicht bitteren Zug um den Mund, den zu viele leidvolle Erfahrungen dort eingegraben hatten. Mit Macht fühlte sich Sirius zurück in seine Jugend versetzt, während er auf ihn herabblickte. Merlin, er war James so ähnlich. Und der Junge wusste einfach nicht, wie positiv diese Tatsache war. Alt vertrauter Schmerz durchpulste ihn und er presste das Stofftier an seine Brust, ehe er hart gegen die bittere Schuld anschluckte, die ihn einmal mehr übermannte. Er hätte dafür sorgen müssen, dass nichts von den furchtbaren Dingen geschah, die das Leben Harrys überschattet hatten! Er hätte diesem Jungen die Familie erhalten müssen, die er verdiente. Aber er hatte versagt. Er hatte die Position des Potter´schen Geheimniswahrers an Pettigrew abgetreten. Und Harry hatte mehr als einmal teuer dafür bezahlt.

„Nie wieder", versprach Sirius mehr sich selbst als dem Schlafenden. Ab jetzt würde er alles richtig machen. Er würde endlich aufhören in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, und dem Jungen die Familie bieten, die er ihm durch seine Dummheit genommen hatte. Eine Familie, in die er untrennbar hineingehören konnte, so lange er wollte. Und wer wusste es schon – vielleicht konnte er für Harry sogar etwas wie ein zweiter Vater werden. Natürlich würde er James nicht ersetzen können, aber bei Merlin – er liebte Harry. Liebte ihn wie einen eigenen Sohn. Und möglicherweise ...

Er zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe er dem heftigen Wunsch in sich nachgab und seine Hand zärtlich durch das unordentliche schwarze Haar Harrys streichen ließ.

‚_Du bist nicht allein, Junge. Nicht mehr. Nie wieder. Alles, was jetzt kommt, werden wir gemeinsam durchstehen.'_

Einen Augenblick verharrte er so, die Hand auf dem Kopf seines Patensohnes. Dann riss er sich los und verließ auf leisen Sohlen das Zimmer.

In seinem – Vannas und seinem – Zimmer angekommen platzierte er den Stoffhund vorsichtig direkt neben dem Kopf seiner Frau. Sie schlief immer noch friedlich, fest in die Decke eingewickelt, und die plötzliche Sehnsucht nach ihr ergriff so plötzlich und unerwartet heftig von ihm Besitz, dass er nur noch hektisch die eigenen Kleider abstreifte, sie achtlos als Knäuel auf dem Boden liegen ließ und dann zu ihr unter die Decke kroch. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schmiegte er sich eng gegen sie und zog sie in seine Arme, barg den Kopf in ihrem Haar und inhalierte tief ihren wundervollen Pfirsichduft. Und ehe er selbst vom Schlaf übermannt wurde, schoss ihm ein letzter diffuser Gedanke durch den Kopf – so hatte er sie schon einmal gespürt …

* * *

_Okay. Dann mal los mit den Reviews – im nächsten Chap gibt es nämlich endlich was zu Sabbern für die Sirius-Fans. °GRINS!°_


	33. Morgendliche Begegnungen der dritten Art

_**A/N: **Hi, ihr Süßen! Sorry, dass das Chap einen Tag später als gewohnt kommt, aber die Muse war mir gestern abhanden gekommen und daher musste ich erst die junge Dame wieder einfangen. Aber das Sabberchap kommt, wie versprochen. Gewürzt mit einem menschlichen Heuler! Hihihi! Viel Spaß! Und wir wollen mit Reviews zu bombardiert werden!_

**Morgendliche Begegnungen der dritten Art**

Die Nachtruhe am Grimmauldplatz endete am nächsten Morgen ziemlich abrupt mit der Ankunft Molly Weasleys, deren Stimmvolumen problemlos das gesamte Gebäude durchdrang und sogar Seidenschnabel in seinem Zimmer im Obergeschoss aufschreckte, kaum dass sie dem Kamin in der Küche entstiegen war.

Pech für Ginny, die gerade ausgerechnet dort mit der Zubereitung des Frühstücks beschäftigt war.

„GINEVRA WEASLEY!", tobte sie los, kaum dass sie ihrer Tochter ansichtig wurde. „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, EINFACH OHNE EIN WORT ZU VERSCHWINDEN? WEISST DU, WAS DEIN VATER UND ICH IN DEN VERGANGENEN TAGEN DURCHGEMACHT HABEN! ERST DIESE BEÄNGSTIGENDE VERSPÄTUNG CHARLIES, DIE UNS EINE MENGE GRAUER HAARE BESCHERT HAT, UND DANN BIST DU PLÖTZLICH WEG UND KEINER VON UNS WEISS, WOHIN!"

Ginny biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. „Es tut mir Leid, Mum, ich wollte ... Harry, er musste doch erfahren, dass Sirius ..."

„LEID!", kreischte Molly aufgebracht. „ES TUT DIR LEID! IST DAS ALLES, WAS DU DAZU ZU SAGEN HAST! WIR WÄREN BEINAHE GESTORBEN VOR ANGST UM DICH UND NATÜRLICH AUCH UM HARRY! UND HAT ES EUCH INTERESSIERT? KEIN WORT, KEINE NACHRICHT..."

„Für Nachrichten war keine Zeit, wir mussten doch diesen Horcrux ..."

Das war offenbar das Falscheste, was sie hätte sagen können, denn Mollys Stimme schwoll sogar noch weiter an. „KEINE ZEIT! IHR HATTET KEINE ZEIT! DAS IST DOCH WOHL DIE HÖHE! HABT IHR ÜBERHAUPT EINEN EINZIGEN GEDANKEN DARAN VERSCHWENDET, DASS WIR UNS SORGEN MACHEN! DER KAMPF GEGEN ‚DEN, DESSEN NAMEN NICHT GENANNT WERDEN DARF' IST DIE SACHE VON ERWACHSENEN! DU BIST NOCH NICHT EINMAL VOLLJÄHRIG! WAS, WENN EUCH DIE TODESSER ERWISCHT HÄTTEN?"

„Das haben sie. Snape hat uns befreit ...", murmelte Ginny ohne darüber nachzudenken und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als ihre Mutter gellend aufschrie. Oh Mann, warum hatte sie nicht einfach ihre große Klappe gehalten?

„WAS! UM MERLINS WILLEN, GINNY! IST DIR AUCH NICHTS PASSIERT? UND HARRY? IST ER AUCH IN ORDNUNG?"

„Es geht uns gut, Mum. Sie haben uns lediglich eingesperrt. Und Snape hat uns befreit, bevor Voldemort eintraf. Er ist noch immer auf unserer Seite."

Über Snape wollte Molly offenbar nicht reden. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte allerdings deutlich, was sie von dem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer ihrer Kinder hielt. Stattdessen packte sie ihre Tochter an den Schultern und unterzog sie einer eingehenden Musterung. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Als ich gestern Remus' Eule bekam mit der Nachricht, dass sie Harry und dich endlich gefunden hätten ..."

Sie wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, ehrlich. Es war ein Akt der Notwehr, genauso wie das Verbergen ihrer immer noch verletzten Hand in den falten ihres Umhangs. Die Abdrücke des Horcrux waren noch schwach zu erkennen. Sonst wäre sie doch _nie_ auf eine solch gemeine Idee gekommen ... sie war immerhin eine Gryffindor!

„Es geht mir gut, Mum, ehrlich. Ron ist derjenige mit der Schulterwunde und dem beängstigend hohen Blutverlust ..."

„WAS! RONALD WEASLEY!" Der Molly-Heuler entfernte sich mit nahezu atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit und Ginny lehnte sich aufatmend in den Türrahmen. Selbstverständlich würden auch sie und Harry noch einiges zu HÖREN bekommen, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Aber für den Augenblick hatte sie sich doch elegant aus der Affäre gezogen, oder?

‚Tschuldige, Ron – im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt.'

Mal sehen, was ihre Mutter dazu sagen würde, dass Hermine in dem Sessel an Rons Bett geschlafen hatte...

* * *

Ein leises Türknarren weckte Ron an diesem Morgen. Schläfrig nahm er das leise Geräusch wahr, ehe sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Ob Hermine wohl schon wach war? Und ob er es wohl schaffen würde, ihr mit ein wenig Seufzen und Ächzend ein Frühstück im Bett abzuluchsen? Hätte er gewusst, dass er sich nur halb von einer Riesenschlange abmurksen lassen musste, um von ihr so herrlich verhätschelt zu werden, dann hätte er das doch schon längst getan! Vermutlich war Harry deshalb so viel beliebter bei den Mädels als er – der steckte schließlich immer in solch misslichen, lebensbedrohenden Situationen.

Verschlafen blinzelte er gegen das Sonnenlicht, das in den Raum flutete – und sah sich im nächsten Moment einer weiteren lebensbedrohenden Situation gegenüber.

Seiner Mutter.

Stinkwütend.

‚Oh Merlin, steh´ mir bei!'

„RONALD WEASLEY!"

„Mum … ich … ich …"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erwiderte er den mörderischen Blick, während er verzweifelt darum bemüht war, irgendetwas halbwegs Intelligentes zu sagen. IRGENDETWAS! Und zu allem Überfluss regte sich jetzt auch noch Hermine neben ihm, die die Nacht offenbar in einem der Lehnstühle neben seinem Bett verbracht hatte und deren Kopf irgendwann neben seinem auf das Kissen gesunken sein musste. Er hätte aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er ihr nahe genug war, um jede einzelne ihrer langen, noch immer geschlossenen Wimpern erkennen zu können, ganz sicher Herzklopfen bekommen, wenn er sich nicht im Angesicht des Todes befunden hätte.

„Hermine?"

„Mrs. Weasley?" Auch das Mädchen, plötzlich hellwach, starrte die ältere Frau mit schreckensweiten Augen an, ehe sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch knallrot wurde und sich so hastig aufrichtete, dass es entschieden nach schlechtem Gewissen aussah. Oh nein, Ron würde wohl schon morgen bei Tante Mildrid landen und für den Rest seines Lebens das Haus der tattrigen Alten nicht mehr verlassen. Oder das Zölibat ablegen müssen. Himmel, er würde als Jungfrau sterben! Und dabei war doch alles nur Harrys und Ginnys Schuld!

„ICH HATTE ALSO RECHT!" polterte Molly auch sofort weiter. „KAUM SEID IHR EUCH SELBST ÜBERLASSEN, REGIERT HIER NUR NOCH DAS CHAOS! ERST REIßT MEINE JÜNGSTE EINFACH AUS, UM SICH MIT HARRY AUF DIESE WAHNWITZIGE HORCRUX-SUCHE ZU BEGEBEN! UND JETZT FINDE ICH EUCH BEIDE IN EIN UND DEMSELBEN ZIMMER! UND VIELLEICHT FAST SOGAR IN EIN UND DEMSELBEN … Merlin, steh´ mir bei!" Bei dem Gedanken an etwas derartig Verfängliches griff sie sich dermaßen theatralisch an die Brust, dass man ihr den Herzinfarkt fast sofort attestiert hätte. Und Ron, der sich prompt an seine Gedanken beim Aufwachen erinnerte, ließ wieder einmal mehrere Nuancen aus und wurde gleich kastanienfarben. Besonders, weil sein Körper auf diese Möglichkeit fast sofort ansprang. Mine? Neben ihm? Plötzlich war seine Kehle staubtrocken …

Hermine hingegen fing sich schneller als er. Möglichst würdevoll erhob sie sich von ihrem Sessel, zog sich ihren zerknautschten Rock und ihr etwas verdrehtes T-Shirt zurecht und erklärte dann bewundernswert ruhig: „Mrs. Weasley. Sie verstehen es nicht. Wir haben nicht …"

„IST DIR KLAR, WAS ALLES HÄTTE PASSIEREN KÖNNEN? NATÜRLICH NICHT - IHR HALTET EUCH IMMER FÜR SO ERWACHSEN! ABER DANN …" Molly war vollkommen in ihrem Element und schenkte Hermine daher keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit.

„MRS. WEASLEY!"

Die ältere Frau hielt mitten in ihrer Litanei inne, nur um sich ungläubig umzuwenden und Hermine anzusehen, die mit wütend geballten Fäusten hinter ihr stand und sie anfunkelte.

„Es ist nichts", das Mädchen wiederholte das letzte Wort noch einmal, dieses Mal eindringlicher, „NICHTS passiert. Ron ist verletzt worden in einem Kampf, in dem er sehr mutig war und seiner Schwester genauso wie seinen Freunden nur helfen wollte. Und er braucht jetzt schlicht und ergreifend ein wenig Ruhe und Pflege, weil ER verletzt worden ist. Er war sehr mutig und … und …"

Sie vergaß schlicht, was sie hatte sagen wollen, da ihr Blick kurzzeitig zu Ron hinübergehuscht war, der sie sprachlos und mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. Prompt wurde sie wieder rot und senkte den Blick stur auf den Boden vor sich.

„Ich … ich finde einfach, dass man ihn nicht anschreien sollte."

Einen Moment lang herrschte tatsächlich Schweigen in dem kleinen Zimmer, etwas, das in Mollys Gegenwart nicht allzu oft vorkam, ehe sich die Tür abermals öffnete und ein ziemlich verschlafen aussehender Sirius seinen Kopf in den Raum steckte.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen euch allen", brummte er mit einer sehr kratzigen Stimme was seinem ironischen Tonfall aber nur noch deutlicher hervorhob. Offenbar war er grade erst wach geworden. Wodurch, muss wohl nicht extra erwähnt werden. „Wenn ich bemerken darf, Molly, dieses Haus ließe sich vermutlich eher niederreißen, wenn Du zu diesem Zweck zauberst. Ein paar Bombadas sollten vollkommen genügen. So schreiend könnte Deine wunderbare Gesangsstimme leiden. Ich wäre euch allen jedenfalls sehr verbunden, wenn ihr euch ein wenig mäßigen könntet, denn meine Frau schläft wie durch ein Wunder immer noch – und ich gedenke nach allem, was sie gestern durchgemacht hat, dafür zu sorgen, dass dies auch so bleibt."

„Deine _Frau_?", kiekste Molly wenig geistreich, während sie Sirius anstarrte, als habe dieser über Nacht plötzlich zwei Köpfe bekommen.

„Ja, Molly. Meine Frau." Keine Erklärung, sondern nur ein diabolisches Grinsen. „Wärst Du also so gütig, Deinen mittlerweile volljährigen Sohn am Leben zu lassen und mir hinunter in die Küche zu folgen? Dann werde ich Dir alles erklären. Außerdem – wenn ich mich recht entsinne, waren Du und Arthur in diesem Alter schon verheiratet und Bill mehr als das feuchte Glitzern in seinen Augen. Soviel zum Thema ‚Ist Dir klar was Alles passieren kann'!"

Ein empörtes Luftholen, gefolgt von einem typischen Weasley-Erröten – kastanienbraun mit beinahe fluoreszierenden Sommersprossen – war die einzige Reaktion, ehe die ältere Frau aus dem Raum rauschte, direkt an Sirius vorbei, der Ron nur verschwörerisch angrinste.

„Ich an Deiner Stelle würde mir das merken, Kleiner. Diese Information könnte noch nützlich werden." Mit diesen Worten klickte es leise, als er die Tür von außen ins Schloss zog, und Ron und Hermine waren wieder allein, auch wenn direkter Blickkontakt für die Beiden plötzlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein schien.

Nachdem Sirius einen Moment auf vielleicht verräterische Geräusche gelauscht hatte, vergeblich – okay, Ron war und blieb eben ein Weasley, und die stürzten sich nun einmal nicht sabbernd auf das Objekt ihrer Begierde – zupfte etwas an seinem verknautschten Hosenbein und er entdeckte den kleinen Josh neben sich. Mit großen Kinderaugen blickte der Knirps zu dem Erwachsenen auf, den Daumen fest im Mund, als könne etwas hinauskullern, wenn er es nicht gewissenhaft genug festhielt. Sirius konnte gar nicht anders, sein Blick wurde weich bei dem Anblick des kleinen Jungen. Soviel geballte Unschuld, gepaart mit dem Charme argloser, blauer Augen! Ein warmes Lächeln legte sich um seine Lippen, als er ihm durch die dichten, schwarzen Locken wuschelte. Und es vertiefte sich erst recht, als er den Kleinen, der in ihm wohl hoffentlich in Zukunft so etwas wie einen Onkel sehen würde, packte, ihn in die Luft warf, wieder auffing und als Reaktion darauf glückliches Kinderlachen durch den Flur perlte.

„Guten Morgen, Sir!" scherzte er lächelnd, als er den noch immer vor Begeisterung glucksenden Jungen wieder auf den Boden setzte. „Weiß Ihre Mum, dass Sie hier auf nackten Füßen im Flur herumschleichen?"

Immer noch den Daumen im Mund schüttelte Josh den Kopf. „Schläft noch", nuschelte er als Antwort.

‚Na, dann sollte ich Moony vielleicht zum Wecken schicken', überlegte Sirius mit einem kleinen diabolischen Slytherin-Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln, ehe er sich das Kind über die Schulter warf, was ihm ein erneutes Kichern einbrachte. Ja, das war eindeutig eine hervorragende Idee, immerhin war eine vom Schlaf warme, wunderschöne Frau in einem dünnen Nachthemd schon etwas, das einen Wolf zum Heulen bringen konnte...

Aber zuerst stand etwas Anderes auf dem Programm, etwas, das Remus ja schon mit Bravour gemeistert hatte. „Na, dann suchen wir zwei jetzt besser ein Badezimmer auf. Und danach gehen wir frühstücken, okay! Wir zwei haben heute noch eine Menge vor, Meistre!"

* * *

Evanna erwachte erst wieder in den späten Morgenstunden. Sie blinzelte gegen das helle Sonnenlicht an, ehe sie wieder die Augen schloss und ihre Nase tiefer in das Kissen grub. Hmmm, es roch einfach herrlich!

Einen Moment lang konnte sie den Geruch nicht einordnen – bis sie ihre veränderte Kleidung bemerkte. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte an sich hinunter. Sie steckte in einem schlichten, weißen Männer-T-Shirt, das ihr um Einiges zu groß war und dessen Eigentümer sie sehr wohl zu kennen glaubte. Himmel, das hatte er nicht getan, oder? Und jetzt wurde ihr auch klar, nach wem es hier so erregend duftete.

Sie wandte sich um und entdeckte die Spuren, die deutlich machten, dass sie heute Nacht wohl nicht die Einzige in diesem Bett gewesen war. Die Kuhle, die Sirius Kopf hinterlassen hatte, war auf dem Kissen noch deutlich zu erkennen. Und da seine Seite des Bettes noch warm war, konnte er auch noch nicht lange fort sein.

Sirius hatte hier neben ihr geschlafen! Und sie hatte es noch nicht einmal bemerkt! Sollte sie darüber jetzt erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein? Sie entschied sich für die zweite Möglichkeit.

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken rutschte sie hinüber, kuschelte sich in diese verbliebene Wärme und atmete tief seinen herben, männlichen Duft ein. Allein dieser machte sie ganz kribbelig und sie wünschte sich ihn so sehnlichst herbei, dass es schon fast wehtat.

Wie auf ein stummes Stichwort hin öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Vanna blickte auf. Ihr Mann streckte den Kopf durch den Spalt und grinste sie an.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Black! Wusste ich es doch. Irgendetwas hat mir doch gesagt, dass Du endlich wach bist."

Verblüfft runzelte sie die Stirn, ehe er vollkommen ins Zimmer schlüpfte und die Tür hinter sich Schloss zog. „Du hast ja sogar Mollys Wutanfall verschlafen heute Morgen, so erschöpft warst Du. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass das Dach einstürzt bei ihrer Lautstärke! Und dann hätte ich Dich ja schon wieder retten müssen."

Vanna zog eine so sexy Schnute bei seinen Worten, dass er nicht einmal auf die Idee kam, ihr zu widersprechen. „Eigentlich habe ICH ja DICH gerettet", erklärte sie, sich genüsslich reckend, was dazu führte, dass das T-Shirt hoch rutschte und ihr bordeuxrotes Höschen und ein Stück gebräunten Bauch preisgab – durchaus nicht unbeabsichtigt, übrigens. Sirius musste auch prompt gegen die plötzliche Trockenheit in seinem Mund anschlucken.

Ungefragt überwand er das Stück Weg zwischen Tür und Bett und im nächsten Augenblick verschloss er ihre Lippen mit den seinen, bedeckte ihren so verführerisch dargebotenen Körper mit sich selbst. Vanna leistete keinen Widerstand, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie schmolz viel eher in diesen Kuss hinein, wurde weich unter ihm und ehe einer der beiden es auch nur bemerkte öffnete sie einladend die Schenkel für ihn. Als sie sich schließlich aus diesem Kuss lösten atmeten beide schwer, und Sirius fand sich von ihr vollkommen umschlungen wieder.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, Du hast das Ganze geplant", murmelte er an ihren Lippen und Vanna grinste ihn übermütig an.

„Dabei bin ich doch nur eine Frau, die ihre Chancen zu nutzen weiß."

Sie ergriff den Saum seiner Robe und zog sie entschlossen nach oben. „Ich erledige Riesenschlangen mit ganz normalen Heugabeln ...", fuhr sie derweilen mit leiser, verführerischer Stimme fort, ehe sie ihm das Kleidungsstück endgültig über den Kopf zog und es neben dem Bett auf den Boden fallen ließ, „ich rette verlorene Seelen mit meiner Magie …" Ihre Finger nestelten an seiner Hose herum und Sirius schluckte hart, wie hypnotisiert von ihren herrlichen Lippen, die sich jetzt zu einem kleinen, wissenden Lächeln verzogen. „Und ich vernasche meinen Mann, wenn sich die Möglichkeit so verheißungsvoll bietet."

„Vanna, eigentlich …" Er vergaß, was er sagen wollte, dass er eigentlich gekommen war um ihr sein Werk der letzten Nacht zu zeigen, genau in dem Augenblick, in dem sich ihre Lippen auf seinen Adamsapfel pressten und sie mit der Zungenspitze über seine Haut fuhr. Himmel, anscheinend vernaschte sie ihn gerade wirklich. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, wenn er ihrem genießerischen Gesichtsausdruck glauben durfte! Und er hatte, ehrlich gesagt, gar nichts dagegen.

Sie drückte ihn neben sich auf die Matratze und widmete sich, jetzt ungehindert und über ihm hockend, erneut seiner Hose, während sie mit dem Mund verschlungene Muster auf seine Haut küsste oder leckte. Besonders seiner Tätowierung schenkte Vanna ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit und küsste sich so lange daran entlang, bis Sirius ein leises Geräusch von sich gab, eine Mischung aus Knurren und Stöhnen. Himmel, sie mochte Männer, die ihre Gefühle so präzise ausdrücken konnten …

Als seine Hose endlich offen war, schob sie sie grinsend und ohne viel Federlesen über seine Hüften. Sie landete, ebenso wie sein Umhang, unbeachtet auf dem Fußboden. Nur noch in Boxershorts lag Sirius jetzt unter ihr und seine dunklen Augen brannten sich in ihre. Die Überraschung in ihnen war unübersehbar. Vanna lächelte. Keine Ahnung, was sie gepackt hatte – das wusste sie bei diesem Prachtexemplar von Mann schließlich sowieso ausgesprochen selten – aber sie wollte ihn, musste ihn jetzt haben, sofort, in diesem Augenblick, und wenn dieses blöde Haus wirklich über ihnen zusammenstürzen würde!

Vanna konnte spüren, wie sich seine Hände in ihr Haar wühlten und er sie vollkommen mühelos zwang, wieder ein Stück hoch zu rutschen, um sie ordentlich und ausgiebigst küssen zu können. Und das tat er dann auch. Gründlich. Mit kunstfertiger Zunge und warmen, gierigen Lippen, die erst zärtlich und schließlich drängender ihren Mund gefangen nahmen, ihn plünderten und für sich allein beanspruchten.

Durch die Reibung zwischen ihnen, als er sie hochzog, entschlüpfte beiden unisono ein leiser, genussvoller Laut. Sirius' Hände lösten sich aus ihren blonden Locken und wanderten langsam wieder tiefer, über ihren Nacken, ihre Schultern, ihren Rücken, kleine Flammen auf ihrer Haut entzündend, bis hinunter zu ihrem Po, den er mit gespreizten Fingern umschloss, nur um sie im nächsten Moment leidenschaftlich gegen seine Erektion, gegen seinen ganzen, vor Erregung harten und angespannten Körper zu pressen. Evanna keuchte auf. Ein heißer Blitz aus gebündeltem Begehren schoss durch sie hindurch, scharf und erregend und sinnesverwirrend. Himmel, dieser Kerl raubte ihr den letzten Rest ihres gesunden Menschenverstandes. Und sie, die sonst so stolz auf ihre Unabhängigkeit und ihre Fähigkeit zu logischem Denken war, hatte nicht das Geringste dagegen.

Im Gegenteil.

Vielmehr begann sie sich an ihm zu reiben, das fast schon hilflose Seufzen genießend, welches ihm bei dieser sinnlichen, provozierenden Berührung unwillkürlich entschlüpfte. Sie erwiderte es schließlich nicht minder sehnsüchtig. Sirius fühlte sich herrlich an zwischen ihren Schenkeln, beide nur noch getrennt vom dünnen Stoff ihres inzwischen ziemlich feuchten Höschens und seiner über seiner Erektion spannenden Shorts. Und, bei Merlin, sie war offenbar nicht die Einzige, die das Ganze hier in vollen Zügen genoss. Himmel, würde es sehr verzweifelt wirken, wenn sie sich ihre verbliebenen Kleider vom Leib riss, sich auf den Rücken warf und flehentlich „Nimm mich!" schrie?

Als habe er sie gehört, schien Sirius es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben. Seine Finger verließen Vannas appetitliche Pobacken, nur um nach dem Saum des T-Shirts zu greifen und es ihr mit einem Ruck über den Kopf zu ziehen. Das Nächste, was sie erschauernd bemerkte, waren seine Lippen, die sich hungrig um eine ihrer Brustspitzen schlossen, seinen warmen, feuchten Mund und seine weiche Zunge, die langsam und genüsslich erregende Kreise malte auf ihrer erhitzen, übersensiblen Haut.

Seine Hände hatten sich um ihre Taille gelegt und nahmen ihr jede Fluchtmöglichkeit. Allerdings war Flucht das Letzte, woran sie im Augenblick dachte. Evanna war ja schließlich nicht verrückt! Sie würde sich doch nicht selbst um dieses herrlich schmelzende Gefühl bringen, das er in ihr auslöste.

Später hätte keiner von ihnen mehr zu sagen vermocht, wie sie es schließlich geschafft hatten, auch die letzten Kleidungsstücke loszuwerden. Hungrige Lippen, tastende Hände und gierige Zungen waren die einzig wichtigen Dinge, die blieben. Vanna küsste den gesamten Körper ihres Liebhabers, ließ keinen Fetzen Haut übrig, schmeckte ihn so gründlich, dass sich sein Geschmack und sein Duft vermutlich für den Rest der Ewigkeit in sie einbrannten. Und genauso wollte sie es. Und auch Sirius lernte sie kennen, ihren Körper, ihre Wärme, die Textur ihrer Haut. Auf die intimste Weise die möglich war. Mit Lippen, Zunge, Zähnen und Händen.

Und als auch das ihnen beiden irgendwann nicht mehr genug war, konnte sie spüren, wie seine großen, rauen Hände ihre Hüften umfingen und er wie von selbst in sie hinein glitt, das Gesicht gezeichnet von Genuss und gleichzeitiger Höllenqual. Er zog ihren Körper auf sich, drang in sie ein und Vanna konnte den erlösten kleinen Schrei nicht verhindern. ‚Endlich!', war alles was sie denken konnte. Endlich! Er füllte sie, dehnte sie, verschmolz mit ihr.

Als sie vollkommen auf ihn hinab gesunken war, schaffte sie es nur mit Mühe, die genießerisch geschlossenen Augen zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen. In seinen Augen lag eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Lust, Unglauben, Hitze und etwas, dass Vanna nicht sofort benennen konnte. War es etwa Angst? Ja, wirklich. Furcht, gepaart mit einer immensen, für ihn völlig untypischen Hilflosigkeit.

Das erste Mal, seit sie ihn aus dem Reich der Schatten zurückgeholt hatte, blickte sie in sein wahres Gesicht, spürte all die Lasten und die Qualen, die er gewöhnlich so furchtbar tief in sich verbarg. Hier, in diesem intimen Moment war er endlich der Mann, der er wirklich war, zeigte ihr sein Innerstes, die furchtbaren Wunden, die das Schicksal ihm geschlagen hatte. Er war ein Mann, dem man zu viele Jahre seines Lebens gestohlen hatte, als dass er fähig gewesen wäre, etwas so Simples wie Vertrauen zu empfinden. Aus dem Gesicht eines beinah 40-jährigen blickten ihr die Augen eines verstörten 20-jährigen entgegen.

Vannas Herz trommelte bei dieser Erkenntnis so heftig in ihrer Brust, dass es fast schmerzte. Und dann tat sie das Erstbeste, was ihr einfiel. Sie beugte sich nach vorn, wollte instinktiv diese Angst aus seinen Augen küssen. Doch ehe sich ihre Lippen treffen konnten, reagierten ihre Körper auf diese Bewegung, stöhnten sie beide leidenschaftlich auf. Wilde, ungezügelte Lust durchpulste ihre miteinander verbundenen Leiber, vergessen waren Angst und Qualen, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Vergangenes.

Sirius umschlang ihren Körper, nahm ihre Lippen in einem schon fast brutalen Kuss gefangen, ehe er begann, sich wie besessen in sie zu treiben. Vanna erschauderte auf ihm, stöhnte seinen Namen, stöhnte Zusammenhangloses, bettelte um mehr, um ihn, um Erlösung.

Er selbst hingegen war fast vollkommen still, nur sein heftiger Atem erfüllte den Raum – bis er schließlich mit einem besonders heftigen Stoß den Zenit erreichte. Wild und vollkommen entfesselt schrie er seine Erlösung hinaus, seine körperliche und seelische Befreiung, nur gedämpft von ihrer Schulter, in die er hilflos bebend seine Zähne grub, während er das Gefühl hatte, zu sterben und wiedergeboren zu werden. Neu erschaffen aus der Wärme und der Leidenschaft seiner Frau.

Dieser süße Schmerz schleuderte endlich auch Vanna über den Rand. Sie verkrallte die Finger in seinen Haaren und war sich nur noch einer einzigen Tatsache völlig sicher – dass sie genau hierher gehörte. In seine Arme.

Eng aneinandergeschmiegt verweilten beide in dieser Position, ehe es ihnen gelang, soweit in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu finden, dass Sirius wieder einfiel, weshalb er eigentlich gekommen war. Es widerstrebte ihm deutlich, diesen intimen Moment zu zerstören – doch er wollte die ganze Sache endlich hinter sich bringen. Heute Morgen hatte die Idee, Vannas Sachen einfach in den Grimmauldplatz zu schaffen und ihre Wohnung zu kündigen, nicht einmal halb so gut gewirkt wie gestern Nacht … Sie würde toben! Ihm den Hals umdrehen! Ihn zum nächsten Tierarzt schleifen und ohne Betäubung kastrieren lassen, so wie Moony es ihm immer prophezeite, wenn er mal wieder richtigen Bockmist gebaut hatte. Was, wie er sich eingestehen musste, relativ häufig der Fall war.

Und sie würde nie, niemals wieder mit ihm … Innerlich seufzte er leise.

„Was hast Du denn jetzt wieder angestellt?"

Überrascht blickte er sie an. Vanna lag immer noch in seiner Umarmung, die Augen geschlossen, den Körper vollkommen entspannt. Sie sah ihn nicht einmal an. Und er wand sich auch nicht so offensichtlich vor schlechtem Gewissen, dass sie seine Anspannung hätte fühlen können. Woher wusste sie also …?

„Keine Ahnung. Ich fühle es …"

Endlich öffnete sie die Augen, um seinem fragenden Blick zu begegnen. „Und normalerweise bin ich kein solch guter Menschenkenner."

Vage erinnerte er sich an das Gefühl heute Morgen. Er hatte mit Josh zusammen die Wände bemalt, als es ihn plötzlich unwiderstehlich zu seiner Frau hingezogen hatte. Er hatte sich fast gefühlt, als würde sie ihn rufen. Und er war ihrem Ruf gefolgt. Mit dem Resultat, dass er jetzt hier neben ihr lag und ihren herrlich warmen, befriedigten Körper in den Armen hielt.

War das eine Wirkung des Blutschutzes, der sie seit ihrer Heirat miteinander verband? James hatte ihm früher allerdings nie von solch einer Wirkung erzählt …

Bei dem Gedanken an Harrys Vater durchströmte ihn augenblicklich wieder einmal eine der inzwischen so vertrauten Wellen aus Schmerz und Schuld. Er war mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, etwas Derartiges zu empfinden. Doch Vanna verbarg plötzlich den Kopf an seiner Brust und schlang ihren Arm fester um ihn.

„Hör auf. Du tust Dir nur selbst weh!"

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn, ehe er sie seinerseits fest in die Arme schloss und Trost aus ihrer umgehenden Erwiderung zog. Und während er dies´ tat, machte er sich geistig eine Notiz, Remus davon zu erzählen – und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

* * *

_Huch, was läuft denn da? Habt ihr eine Vermutung? Dann schießt mal los, ich bin schon sehr gespannt!_


	34. Möbel und Alianzen

_A/N: Ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine Co-Autorin RemusBride bitte! Die hat es nämlich trotz Semesterbeginn und damit einhergehendem flutartigen Arbeitsanfall es irgendwie geschafft, dieses Kapitel mit zu gestalten. Dafür gibt es ein paar Extra-Reviews, oder? Und von mir noch eine kleine Info. Nächste Woche wird es voraussichtlich kein Update geben (zumindest nicht wie gewohnt am Wochenende), denn wir feiern hier ´ne große Party, mit Vorbereiten und allem drum und dran. Also nicht böse sein, okay! Jetzt aber viel Spaß!_

**Möbel und Allianzen**

Okay, es brachte einfach nichts, das Unvermeidliche vor sich her zu schieben. Sirius hatte es immerhin ungefähr eine Stunde lang versucht, in der er mit Vanna schlicht im Bett herumgelümmelt hatte, nur unterbrochen von Küssen, Streicheln und … sehr befriedigendem Sex, okay. Nein, er würde nicht darüber nachdenken, denn sonst wäre seine mühsam erkämpfte Selbstbeherrschung und Vernunft wieder verloren. Und aus dem Bett kämen sie heute gar nicht mehr.

Aber die Problematik von Vannas sehr wahrscheinlichen Wutausbruches wegen seiner Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion war dadurch nicht verschwunden. Also schälte er sich seufzend aus den zerwühlten Laken, kramte nach seinen Boxershorts – und bereute seine Entscheidung fast sofort wieder, als sein Blick wieder auf den herrlichen Schwung von Po und Rücken seiner vollkommen nackten Frau in seinem Bett fiel. Vielleicht könnte er sich ja doch noch einmal kurz zu ihr legen und ... Stopp, Black! Augen geradeaus! Zähne zusammenbeißen und durch!

Vanna blinzelte ihn an und zog einen Schmollmund. „Kannst Du nicht hier bleiben?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, mehr um denselben wieder frei zu bekommen als wegen einer Antwort. Auf einem Bein hüpfend schlüpfte er mit dem anderen in die Boxershorts, ehe er auch das Zweite irgendwie hinein manövriert hatte.

„Nein. Und Du auch nicht. Ich muss Dir doch unbedingt etwas zeigen, Vanna. Komm schon, aufstehen."

Widerwillig ließ sie sich aus dem Bett ziehen, nicht ohne sich, nackt wie sie war, noch einmal fest gegen ihn zu schmiegen und ihn verführerisch zu küssen. Erst dann ließ sie sich von ihm mit zitternden Händen sein T-Shirt überstülpen und zog sich ihren Slip wieder an, während sie zufrieden auf seinen deutlich beschleunigten Atem lauschte. Da war dann heute wohl ein Mittagsschläfchen angesagt...

So wie sie war, barfuss, nur mit einem übergroßen Männer-T-Shirt bekleidet und mit sehr zerzausten, blonden Locken, folgte sie ihrem Mann, der selbst nur in Boxershorts steckte und ihr somit einen wahrlich herrlichen Blick auf seinen Knackpo bot, hinunter in die Halle. Jawohl, Mittagsschlaf war eindeutig eine hervorragende Idee!

* * *

Unten angekommen schaffte sie es endlich, ihren Blick von ihm zu wenden, aber auch nur, weil die Stimme des kleinen Joshs ertönte, der begeistert verkündete: „Siehst Du, Onkel Sirius? Vanna und Du seid auch barfuss. Da kann Mama gar nicht schimpfen!"

Der Knirps war über und über mit Farbe beschmiert. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen Topf mit knallroter Fingerfarbe, die linke war über und über damit bekleckert und er schien eine diebische Freude daran zu entwickeln, überall wo er heranreichen konnte, einen roten Händeabdruck zu hinterlassen.

„Bei Mama durfte ich nie Wände anmalen! Hier ist es viel schöner als in Port Sinclair!"

Sirius lächelte über die offensichtliche Begeisterung des Kindes, sagte dazu aber erst einmal nichts. Viel zu sehr fürchtete er sich vor der Reaktion seiner Frau, die ja jeden Moment ihre Möbel entdecken musste. Oooooh, sie würde ihm den Kopf abreißen! Sie würde ihn bei lebendigem Leibe häuten! Sie würde bei Molly Kreischunterricht nehmen und sein Trommelfell zum Platzen bringen! Sie würde ... Merlin, hilf! Gleich sieht sie den Kram!

Und wirklich – nachdem Evanna ausreichend das Kunstwerk des Kindes bewundert hatte, schweifte ihr Blick durch den Raum und blieb an den Schränken, Sesseln und an ihrem alten Bett hängen. Verblüfft runzelte sie die Stirn, ehe sie die Distanz überwand und ungläubig das vertraute, helle Holz mit den Fingerspitzen berührte.

„Ist das …?", fragte sie mit leiser Atemlosigkeit in der Stimme. Sirius beeilte sich den kleinen Jungen in die Küche zu Remus zu schicken, ehe das Donnerwetter über ihm niedergehen würde … Er hatte einfach nichts übrig für unschuldige Opfer … Und auch nicht für Zeugen, die mit ansahen, wie seine frisch angetraute Ehefrau ihm die Ohren lang zog.

Als der kleine Kerl verschwunden war, wandte er sich mit bemüht gestrafften Schultern zu Vanna um.

„Ja", beantwortete er endlich ihre Frage und verfluchte das winzige Zittern in seiner Stimme.

‚Nicht jetzt! Baby, nicht schreien, nachdem grade alles so wunderbar läuft', bettelte er stumm, während er mit wachsendem Unbehagen ihren Bewegungen folgte. Innerlich seufzte er gequält. Verdammt sei das hitzige Blut der Blacks!

Sie wandte schließlich endlich den Blick von ihrem Schrank ab. Sirius stand immer noch an der Treppe, offenbar bereit zur Flucht, ganz der „geprügelte Hund". Fast musste sie über seine eindeutig Beifall heischende und gleichzeitig sehr unsichere Miene lachen. Und diese Gefühle, die sie in ihm erspüren konnte ... Absichtlich langsam nahm sie all ihre Möbel in Augenschein. Er schien dabei immer mehr zu schrumpfen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sah sie ihm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Wie sind meine Möbel hierher gekommen?"

„Ich …" Er räusperte sich kräftig, ehe er gottergeben fort fuhr: „Ich hab´ sie geholt. Gestern Nacht. Und … Deine Wohnung ist gekündigt." Er zog den Kopf so deutlich zwischen die Schultern, dass Vanna fast vor Mitleid zerfloss. Er konnte einem wirklich Leid tun, wie er so dastand, das Elend der ganzen Welt in seinen schönen Zügen. Offenbar rechnete er mit einer wirklich harten Strafe … Nun, die konnte er bekommen!

Wortlos schritt sie auf ihn zu und er gab sich alle Mühe, nicht panisch zurückzuweichen angesichts des entschlossenen Ausdrucks in ihrem Gesicht. Hätte er sich allerdings die Mühe gemacht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, hätte er das versteckte Lachen darin sehr wohl gesehen, weil sie sich nur mit großer Anstrengung davon abhalten konnte herauszuplatzen.

„Du hast also, ohne mich zu fragen, meine Wohnung gekündigt?", rieb sie noch etwas Salz in die Wunde.

Er nickte kläglich und setzte fast gleichzeitig zu einer Entschuldigung an – doch Vanna verschloss ihm schlicht die Lippen mit einem festen Kuss schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte sich eng an ihn. Überrascht hielt er still. Und als er verstand, mischte sich sein erleichterter Seufzer mit ihrem mit fröhlichen Lachen gepaart gemurmelten „Danke!".

Vanna lachte noch immer, als ihre Lippen sich wieder voneinander lösten. „Du weißt, dass ich dich damit nicht so einfach davonkommen lasse, oder?"

Sofort wurde sein Blick wieder unsicher und er nickte kläglich, bevor er leise antwortete: „Sag mir, was ich tun muss, damit du mir verzeihst. Ich tue alles, Evanna, du musst nur ..."

„Hm. Das wird schwer." Ach wie wunderbar war es doch, ihn zu necken! Sie öffnete die Tür ihres Kleiderschrankes und holte sich ein paar saubere Sachen heraus. War das herrlich, wieder über ihre komplette Garderobe verfügen zu können!

„Du wirst dich ziemlich anstrengen müssen, um das wieder ins Lot zu bringen", fuhr sie mit ernster Stimme fort. „Zuerst ... könntest du unsere Räume miteinander verbinden. Und dann könntest du die Möbel in unsere Zimmer schaffen, damit wir entscheiden können, wie wir sie aufstellen. Und den Rest deiner Schuld kannst du nach dem Mittagessen abarbeiten. Ich denke da an einen ausgiebigen Mittagsschlaf, bei dem allerdings keiner von uns beiden schlafen wird. Einverstanden?"

Schon wieder lachend schlüpfte sie an ihrem verblüfften Mann vorbei und lief die Treppe hinauf, um zu duschen und sich anzuziehen.

Sirius blickte ihr mit einem albernen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht nach. Mittagsschlaf. Ja, das klang nach einer angemessenen Strafe. Er würde sich bestimmt schrecklich anstrengen müssen, um für seine Verfehlung zu büßen ... Aber vielleicht hätte Vanna ja nichts gegen einen kleinen Vorschuss unter der Dusche einzuwenden, nur um seinen guten Willen zu demonstrieren...

Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend folgte er ihr die Treppe hinauf.

- - - - -

Snape sah sogar für _seine_ Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich blass aus, als er am nächsten Mittag ausgerechnet zur Lunchzeit die volle Küche am Grimmauldplatz betrat. Und die langsame, bedächtige Art, in der er sich bewegte, zeigte deutlich, dass er ziemlich starke Schmerzen haben und ihm jede einzelne Bewegung zur Qual werden musste. Aber auf seinem ernsten, verschlossenen Gesicht lag der gleiche Ausdruck von kühler Herablassung wie eh und je, als bei seinem Erscheinen sämtliche Gespräche abrupt verstummten. Er ignorierte die plötzliche Stille genauso gekonnt, wie die eisigen Blicke, mit denen Molly Weasley ihn förmlich aufspießte, und die Art wie sie die Lippen missbilligend zusammenpresste.

Allerdings ruinierte er seinen bemüht gleichmütigen Auftritt, indem er beim Eintreten über den daraufhin fauchend das Feld räumenden Krummbein stolperte und dabei versehentlich gegen den Türrahmen stieß. Die Art, wie er vor Schmerzen zusammenzuckte und den Arm in Schonhaltung vor die Brust presste, und das unwillkürliche Ächzen, das sich seiner Kehle entrang, sprachen eine überaus beredte Sprache.

„Cruciatus?", erkundigte sich Remus mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis und brach damit das Schweigen, während er Catherine ein Glas mit Milch zuschob und dann etwas beiseite rückte, so dass der einzige noch freie Stuhl am Tisch leichter zugänglich wurde.

Zischend holte der Ordensspion Atem, bevor er sich mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen wieder hoch aufrichtete und die Schultern straffte.

„Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken, Lupin. Ich komme schon klar." Remus ging auf die absichtlich beleidigend klingende Art und Weise, wie Snape seinen Namen benutzte, nicht ein. Doch Sirius´ Kieferlinie verhärtete sich deutlich.

Trotz seiner abweisenden Worte war Snape dennoch sichtlich erleichtert, sich setzen zu können. Die Zornausbrüche Voldemorts waren legendär und unter allen seinen Gefolgsleuten gefürchtet. Der Dunkle Lord hatte eindeutig ein Problem damit, Enttäuschungen und Rückschläge zu verarbeiten. Und gestern hatte er gleich zwei bedeutende Schlappen einstecken müssen.

Potter war ihm entkommen.

Und Nagini war tot.

„Deinem Erscheinen in unserer trauten Runde hier entnehme ich, dass Voldemort leider nicht vor Wut und Enttäuschung von einem Herzinfarkt dahingerafft wurde." Sirius lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schob seinen noch halbvollen Teller von sich, weil ihm der Appetit plötzlich vergangen war. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bedachte den ehemaligen Tränkemeister mit einem mehr als frostigen Blick.

‚Und Du leider auch nicht, alte Fledermaus', fügte er noch in Gedanken hinzu. Snape, der große Okklumentiker, musste ihn allerdings hören.

Der Angesprochene reagierte trotz allem nicht auf diese Provokation. Sein Gesicht blieb im Gegenteil absolut ausdruckslos, als er antwortete: „Er erfreut sich bester Gesundheit, danke der Nachfrage. Wie weit seid ihr mit den Horcruxen?"

„Was interessiert es dich?"

Die sorgsam gepflegte Maske der Gleichgültigkeit brach, eine Tatsache, die Sirius mit fast perfider Genugtuung erfüllte. Die schwarzen Augen funkelten einen Moment Unheil verkündend, ehe Severus lospolterte: „Verdammt noch mal, Black ..."

„Hör zu, Schniefelus! Du hast Harry und Ginny aus den Händen deiner Todesserkumpel befreit und Miss Rabastan sogar das Leben gerettet, obwohl sie dich angegriffen hatte, und das rechne ich dir hoch an. Sehr hoch sogar. Genau aus diesen Gründen habe ich Dir noch nicht den hässlichen Hals umgedreht, okay! Aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich dir traue, ist das klar? Wer sagt uns, dass du nicht morgen wieder eine Kehrtwendung vollziehst und uns an deinen verfluchten Lord verkaufst, he? DU HAST DUMBLEDORE ERMORDET! Wie, glaubst du, sollen wir uns dir gegenüber verhalten?"

„Lass es gut sein, Padfoot." Remus' Stimme klang ruhig und vernünftig, typisch lupinmäßig eben. „Er hat Dumbledore getötet, weil er keine andere Wahl hatte. Du kennst die Geschichte. Dieser Trank ..."

„Und wer hat das verdammte Mistzeug erst zusammengerührt, das ihn in eine Marionette Voldemorts verwandelt hätte, häh! Das war doch wohl unser hochverehrter Freund hier, nicht wahr?" Sirius erhob sich so unvermittelt von seinem Platz, dass Rica zwei Stühle weiter erschrocken zusammenzuckte und ihre Gabel fallen ließ, was er in seinem Zorn aber nicht einmal bemerkte.

Harry allerdings fiel es auf. Und er registrierte auch die Art, wie Snapes Hand unwillkürlich zuckte, als wolle er sie beruhigend berühren. Interessant, sehr interessant ...

Sein Pate redete sich unterdessen weiter in Rage: „_Er_ selbst hat den Trank gebraut, den er jetzt zu seiner Verteidigung benutzt! Und selbstverständlich musste er dann auch damit rechnen, dass irgendwann jemand diese Giftbrühe trinkt!"

Einen Moment lang schwiegen alle im Raum und es waren nur die heftigen Atemzüge der zwei Männer zu hören, die sich über den Tisch hinweg hasserfüllt anstarrten.

Dann ließ sich eine weitere, ruhige Stimme vernehmen. „Wir haben gestern das Slytherin-Medaillon zerstört. Und eine Brosche, die sich wohl ursprünglich mal im Besitz von Rowena Ravenclaw befunden hat – das war der Horcrux, den Professor Dumbledore in sich getragen hat."

Sirius fuhr herum. „Harry, was zum ..."

„Es geht hier nicht um unsere persönlichen Sympathien und Abneigungen, Sirius. Es geht allein darum, Voldemort endlich und endgültig zu vernichten. Ich will, dass er zahlt. Für den Tod meiner Eltern. Für die Morde an Cedric und Mundungus und Dumbledore und an all den anderen, die er getötet oder deren Tod er befohlen hat. Für die zwölf Jahre, die du unschuldig in Askaban verbracht hast, eingesperrt wie ein Tier. Dafür, dass du dich nach deiner Flucht verbergen musstest wie ein Verbrecher. Für die Zeit, die ich ohne dich war, nachdem diese Lestrange dich im Ministerium getötet hatte. Ich will, dass er zahlt", wiederholte Harry mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme. „Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich mich mit Professor Snape verbünden muss, dann tue ich es ohne zu zögern. Er ist in diesem Kampf auf unserer Seite. Und nur darauf kommt es im Moment an."

Am Tisch herrschte einen Augenblick lang verblüfftes Schweigen. Sogar Molly, die Snape noch immer mit eisiger Ablehnung betrachtete, sagte kein Wort.

Harry blickte auf seinen Teller hinab, unfähig den zahlreichen, forschenden Blicken standzuhalten, die auf ihm ruhten. „Und dazu kommt noch die Tatsache", fuhr er dennoch leise fort, „dass er vollkommen Recht hat. Wenn er nicht Professor Dumbledores Wunsch entsprochen hätte, ihn zu töten, wäre dieser dazu verurteilt gewesen, sein Leben als eine willenlose Marionette Voldemorts zu fristen. Weil ich es nicht gekonnt hätte. Ich hätte ihn nicht töten können ..."

„Wir haben nur sein Wort, dass Dumbledore ihn darum gebeten hat!"

„Und wer bestätigt dir, dass es nicht so war, Sirius?" Harrys Stimme hatte schärfer geklungen als beabsichtigt, aber es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Betroffen schwieg der Angesprochene. „Du und der Professor seht den jeweils Anderen noch immer mit den Augen eurer Kindheit. Damals konntet ihr es euch leisten, euch gegenseitig anzufeinden. Aber wenn wir jetzt nicht alle zusammenhalten, werden wir diesen Kampf verlieren. Dann wird Voldemort gewinnen."

Seine Stimme wurde leiser, war aber nicht weniger eindringlich, als er fortfuhr. „Ich war dabei, als Dumbledore dieses Gift trank. Ich habe gesehen, was es ihm antat. Und jetzt, wo ich die ganze Geschichte kenne, glaube ich Snape, dass er keine Wahl hatte ... Ich war dabei ..." Jetzt sah der Junge wieder auf und stellte sich dem Blick seines Paten. „Du kanntest ihn doch genauso gut wie wir, Sirius. Nichts wäre dem Professor mehr zuwider gewesen, als ein solch unwürdiges Leben führen zu müssen. Ein Leben als Todesser. Und ich hoffe ehrlich, dass mir, sollte ich jemals in die gleiche Situation geraten, jemand denselben Gefallen erweist."

Sirius blickte seinen Patensohn über den Tisch hinweg an und schluckte schwer an dem dicken Kloß, der ihm bei dessen Worten die Kehle zuschnürte. Er glaubte plötzlich, James vor sich zu sehen. Nicht den leichtfertigen, übermütigen James, der ständig zu Streichen und Scherzen aufgelegt war und mit dem er seinerzeit Hogwarts unsicher gemacht hatte, sondern den Auroren James Potter, den Ehemann und Vater. Den ruhigeren, besonneneren James. Den James, den er eigentlich sogar noch schmerzlicher vermisste als den alten Schulfreund, weil er das perfekte Gegengewicht zu seiner eigenen ungestümen Art gewesen war ... Der Junge, der seinem Blick jetzt so ruhig und gelassen standhielt, obwohl die Emotionen sichtlich in ihm tobten, war der Sohn seines Vaters, keine Frage. Und er war irgendwann im letzten Jahr erwachsen geworden.

Und _er_ war mal wieder nicht da gewesen...

Langsam ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken und bemerkte dankbar, dass Evannas Hand sich unter dem Tisch in seine stahl und seine Finger mit sanftem Druck umschloss. Sie war so herrlich warm und lebendig – all das, was er selbst über viele Jahre hinweg nicht mehr gewesen war. Nicht wirklich. Dazu war in jener Nacht, als Voldemort James und Lily ermordete, zuviel in ihm gestorben, abgetötet durch Pettigrews feigen, hinterhältigen Verrat und die schrecklichen Folgen, die er für sie alle gehabt hatte ... Aber vielleicht konnte er ja wirklich noch einmal LEBEN. Richtig leben. Mit seiner Frau. Mit einer eigenen Familie. Wenn das Monster, das seine Freunde auf dem Gewissen hatte, endgültig vernichtet worden war. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er dafür mit Snape zusammenarbeiten musste.

Sein Blick traf quer über den Tisch den von Remus und er konnte in den Augen des Freundes den gleichen Schmerz lesen, der auch ihm das Herz zusammenpresste. So viel Leid. So viele Qualen. So viele schmerzliche Erinnerungen und furchtbare Verluste. Und ein siebzehnjähriger Junge, der in seinem Leben schon mehr als genug hatte durchmachen müssen, und der hier mit einer solchen Ruhe und Gelassenheit die Möglichkeit seines eigenen Todes in Betracht zog.

„Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Voldemort seine Seele in insgesamt sieben Teile aufgesplittet hat", sagte er leise und bemerkte selbst den rauen, widerstrebenden Klang seiner Stimme, „dann müssten also noch drei übrig sein. Den Teil, den dieses Monster noch in sich trägt, können wir ja wohl vorerst außer Acht lassen. Bleiben also noch zwei." Sein Blick richtete sich auf Snape. „Hast du eine Ahnung, um was es sich dabei handeln könnte?"

Falls der Tränkemeister über den plötzlichen Gesinnungswandel seines Kontrahenten erstaunt war, so ließ er sich jedenfalls nichts anmerken. „Dumbledore sprach von einem Becher, der ursprünglich Helga Hufflepuff gehörte und den Voldemort durch den Mord an seiner Eigentümerin in seinen Besitz gebracht hat. Was den anderen Horcrux betrifft, so habe ich keine Ahnung, um was es sich handeln könnte. Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore es schon herausgefunden hatte."

„Nagini vielleicht?" Harry blickte fragend zwischen den zwei schwarzhaarigen Männern hin und her, die sich über den Tisch hinweg noch immer recht vorsichtig beäugten, so als würden sie dem Frieden noch immer nicht trauen. „Voldemort war mit dieser Schlange ziemlich eng verbunden. Und wenn ich Sie mir so ansehe, Professor Snape, dann hat er ihren Tod nicht wirklich gut aufgefasst. Was, wenn er sie tatsächlich mittels eines Stückes seiner eigenen Seele gesteuert hat?"

„Möglich wäre es schon, so wie er das Vieh immer behandelt hat", erwiderte Snape nachdenklich. „Er hat mit dieser Schlange kommuniziert, wie mit einem Menschen. Nein, eigentlich hat er mit ihr sogar mehr kommuniziert, als mit jedem seiner Anhänger."

„Einschließlich dir, Snape?" Sirius konnte sich einen letzten, kleinen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen. Gleich darauf hob er jedoch abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, okay, ich nehme das zurück. Das war nicht sonderlich konstruktiv."

„Aber wie könnte diese Schlange denn ein Horcrux gewesen sein?" Evannas Hand schloss sich noch etwas fester um die ihres Ehemannes und sie blickte fragend in die Runde, bevor ihr Blick auf Hermine ruhen blieb. „Hast du nicht erst gestern gesagt, ein Lebewesen könne kein solches Seelendingsbums sein?"

„Ein _Mensch_ kann kein Horcrux sein", berichtigte Hermine sie leise. „Das hängt mit dem Bewusstsein zusammen, das jeder von uns hat. Dieses Bewusstsein würde in ständigem Konflikt mit dem Bewusstsein des Besitzers des Horcrux' liegen. Die Folgen wären vermutlich Wahnsinn und Selbstmord. Aber ein Tier ... nun, es hat kein eigenes Bewusstsein, sondern wird nur von Instinkten geleitet. Ich denke schon, dass ein Tier dazu missbraucht werden kann."

„Aber dann ..."

„ ... hättest du gestern dem siebten Teil des größten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten ganz ohne Magie und nur mit einer Mistgabel bewaffnet den Garaus gemacht, ja." Sirius grinste seine Frau an, beugte sich vor und drückte ihr einen raschen, festen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Das muss ihm ganz schön zu schaffen machen!"

„Er dürfte kochen vor Wut!", präzisierte Ron, der seinen linken Arm in einer Schlinge trug und gerade mit einen dankbaren Lächeln ein Sandwich entgegen nahm, das Hermine ihm gestrichen hatte. Sein Blick richtete sich auf seinen ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer. „Und er würde diese Wut an jemandem auslassen wollen."

Snape reagierte nicht auf diese Worte. Stattdessen schob er vorsichtig seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf, den Arm noch immer in Schonhaltung vor der Brust. Sein Blick wurde weich und verweilte einen Moment auf Rica, die ihn aus ihren strahlendgrünen Augen äußerst besorgt ansah.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie keinen Heiler brauchen?", fragte sie leise.

Molly schnaubte abfällig und begann mit lautem Klirren das schmutzige Geschirr zusammenzustapeln. Ihr Blick machte deutlich, dass sie jegliches Mitgefühl an seine Adresse für verschwendet hielt.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wurde augenblicklich wieder undurchdringlich, der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen ausdruckslos. „Es geht mir gut. Kein Grund zur Sorge."

Rica sah zwar nicht so aus, als würde sie ihm das glauben, aber sie schwieg wie alle anderen am Tisch und beobachtete, wie er sich umwandte und den Raum genauso grußlos verließ, wie er ihn betreten hatte.

* * *

_Dieser unvergleichliche Charmbolzen …Kein Wunder, dass ihm alle Frauen zu Füßen liegen …Bis auf mich, natürlich. Dann reviewt mal schön, ihr Lieben! Freu´ mich schon!_


	35. Der Verdacht

_Es geht weiter! Bine und ich entschuldigen uns nochmals für das arg verspätete Update, aber man muss die Feste eben feiern wie sie fallen, stimmts? Immerhin verlobt sich die beste Co-Autorin der Welt nicht alle Tage! Also noch einmal einen herzlichen Glückwunsch an unsere BineBlack! Und ganz, ganz viele Reviews, okay? _

* * *

**Der Verdacht**

An allem war nur die verdammte Schlampe Schuld!

Fenrir Greyback presste die schmalen Lippen zusammen und rollte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite, bevor er unnatürlich langsam die Füße aus dem Bett schob und auf den Boden stellte. Nach einem unvorsichtig tiefen, zischenden Atemzug, der den Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb noch vervielfältigte, richtete er sich ächzend auf. Verdammt, tat das weh!

Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr solche Qualen erdulden müssen! Und noch mehr als die körperlichen Schmerzen machte ihn die Erniedrigung zu schaffen. Vorgeführt vor diesen Schwächlingen, die sich Todesser schimpften, wie ein alternder Tanzbär, den man an der Kette hielt. Diese Mistkerle würden dafür zahlen, gejohlt und gepfiffen zu haben, während er sich in Qualen wand. Ein Cruciatus! Und das ihm!

Stöhnend kam er auf die Beine und musste gleich darauf den Arm ausstrecken, um sich haltsuchend an der Wand abzustützen. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles.

Verflucht noch mal, er war ein _Werwolf_! Eine übermächtige, schwarze Kreatur, der man Ehrfurcht entgegenzubringen hatte. Er war an Qualen gewöhnt! Die Transformation war schließlich kein Zuckerschlecken, auch wenn er sich nicht wie dieser lächerliche Schoßwolf Lupin gegen die Bestie in seinem Innern wehrte, sondern sie und die Macht, die sie ihm verlieh, begeistert willkommen hieß. Das erleichterte ihm die Verwandlung enorm, aber dennoch lief sie natürlich nicht ohne Schmerzen ab. Aber das, was Voldemort ihm in seiner Raserei angetan hatte ...

Der Verrat dieser Rabastan hatte eine Kette von Ereignissen ausgelöst, die der Dunkle Lord einfach nicht hinnehmen konnte. Hatte er doch geglaubt, diesen Potter ein für alle Mal aus dem Verkehr ziehen zu können. Und dann war der Bengel von den Auroren befreit worden, die sie in die Katakomben geführt haben musste. Und hatte nur wenig später in Calwell gemeinsam mit seinen Blutsverräter-Freunden Nagini getötet und dessen Schlangengefolge fast vollständig ausgerottet. War es da ein Wunder, dass der Lord vor Wut raste? Immerhin hatte zwischen ihm und dieser Schlange ein Band bestanden, das über das Verständnis seiner Anhänger weit hinausging. Wenn er je so etwas wie einen wahren Freund gehabt hatte, dann war es dieses riesenhafte Reptil gewesen.

Ja, es war alles die Schuld dieser verdammten Schlampe. Er wünschte, er hätte sie getötet. Aber die verfluchten Auroren hatten ihn ja unterbrochen und ihn wehr- und würdelos wie einen Käfer an die Wand gehext...

Eines schwor Greyback sich hoch und heilig, während er sein bleiches, verwüstetes Gesicht in dem fleckigen, angelaufenen Spiegel über der Waschschüssel betrachtete, das sich vor Hass und Wut verzerrte - dieses Flittchen würde für jede einzelne Sekunde zahlen, die er sich hilflos schreiend unter dem Fluch seines Herrn am Boden gewunden hatte! Für jedes Stöhnen, das ihm entschlüpft war, würde er sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen! Das was er hatte erleiden müssen, würde NICHTS sein, im Vergleich zu dem, was sie durchmachen würde!

Mit zitternden Händen - natürlich zitterten sie vor Wut, niemals vor Schwäche, denn er war nicht schwach, niemals! - schöpfte er etwas Wasser aus der Schüssel und spritzte es sich in das Gesicht. Seine eigene Verfassung erfüllte ihn mit Zorn und Ekel – noch nie hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt! Oh ja, sie würde zahlen!

Grimmig griff er nach dem schmutzigen Tuch, das neben der Waschschüssel lag, und trocknete sich das Gesicht ab, während er grausame Rachepläne schmiedete. Wie würde es Miss Rabastan wohl gefallen, in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht dem gesamten Rudel zu Willen sein zu müssen? Das sollte ihren verdammten Stolz wohl brechen! Und wenn sie die grausame Tortur tatsächlich überlebte, hätte sie vermutlich auch endlich einmal gelernt, wo zu Troll ihr Platz war! Vielleicht – überlegte er mit einem grimmigen Lächeln – würde er sogar Severus Snape zu dieser kleinen Party einladen, immerhin verdankte dieser ihr ebensolche Höllenqualen, wie er selbst sie hatte durchleben müssen. Und kleine Geschenke erhielten schließlich die Freundschaft, nicht wahr? Ja, das würde er tun. Snape durfte sich die Schlampe gleich als Zweiter vornehmen, wenn er selbst mit ihr fürs Erste fertig war...

Die Vorstellung, wie er das Flittchen, das ihm versprochen worden war, züchtigen würde, bewirkte, dass Greyback sich langsam besser fühlte. Wut und Hass ersetzten jetzt das Gefühl von Schwäche und Erniedrigung. Zwar war er noch immer bleich und ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen, aber damit würde er fertig werden. Immerhin war er der gefürchtetste Werwolf der gesamten magischen Gesellschaft! Und der Gedanke an seine Rache war um einiges angenehmer, als die Erinnerung an seine Erniedrigung.

Er würde sich jetzt auf die Suche nach Snape machen. Und der würde ihm helfen, das verdammte Aas zu finden, das für seine Bestrafung verantwortlich war. Und gemeinsam würden sie auch eine Möglichkeit finden, die Frau zurückzuholen ... Und Rabastan, dieser verfluchte Kriecher und Feigling, der es noch nicht einmal schaffte, seine Schwester unter Kontrolle zu halten, würde ebenfalls seinen Beitrag zu leisten haben! Und vielleicht – wenn er sich als nützlich erwies – würden sie ihn anschließend sogar am Leben lassen...

_Warte nur, Ricarda Rabastan! Wo auch immer du untergeschlüpft bist, du wirst mir nicht entkommen! Ich werde dich finden. Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du um deinen Tod betteln ... Snape und ich werden dir Manieren beibringen! Auch wenn der Tränkemeister scheinbar nicht so rachsüchtig drauf ist, wie ich es bin..._

An der Tür hielt er inne und runzelte die Stirn. Verdammt, es stimmte! Snape – obwohl von Voldemort ebenfalls mit dem Cruciatus bestraft – schien nicht halb so wütend auf die verdammte Schlampe zu sein, wie er, Greyback, es war. Eher im Gegenteil. Immer wenn das Gespräch auf den Verrat des Miststücks kam und er und Emiliano Rabastan ihrem Hass und ihrem Zorn freien Lauf ließen, hielt der Kerl sich zurück und versuchte sogar, sie zu beruhigen. Wie passte das zusammen? Er musste doch ebenfalls kochen vor Wut! Immerhin war er durch ihre Schuld sogar den Auroren in die Hände gefallen und wäre beinahe in Askaban gelandet...

Greyback schloss die Tür wieder und setzte sich vorsichtig zurück auf seine Pritsche. Seine Gedanken rasten. Snape war definitiv nicht wütend auf das Rabastan-Flittchen, soviel war klar. Aber wie konnte das sein? Immerhin war er doch derjenige gewesen, der am meisten unter ihrem Verrat gelitten hatte! Es sei denn...

Was, wenn Snape gelogen hatte was diesen Aurorenangriff betraf? Wenn es diesen Angriff überhaupt nicht gegeben hatte? Er selbst hatte jedenfalls keinen einzigen Auroren gesehen. Und er hatte auch keinen Fremden in der Nähe GEWITTERT! Natürlich war er zu diesem Zeitpunkt damit beschäftigt gewesen, diesem kleinen Miststück etwas Respekt einzubläuen, aber die Anwesenheit mehrerer fremder Personen hätte er doch trotzdem bemerken müssen, oder?

Nachdenklich starrte er auf seine schinkengroßen Fäuste hinab, die sich in seinem Schoss unruhig öffneten und schlossen, während er angestrengt versuchte, sich die Ereignisse in den Katakomben ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen. Er war aufgewacht, weil er das Geräusch eines schweren Aufpralles gehört hatte. Und als er nach dem Rechten sehen wollte, fand er Snape bewusstlos an der Wand liegend vor und das Flittchen versuchte gerade, den Potter-Bengel und das andere Gör zu befreien. Keine Auroren zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Und dann hatte er wohl rot gesehen und der Schlampe ihre wohlverdiente Abreibung verpasst. Potter und seine kleine Freundin hatten geschrieen und sich gegen die Kerkertür geworfen ... er hatte ihre Furcht riechen können, ihre Verzweiflung ... er hatte sich an diesen Gefühlen gelabt, sie mit allen Sinnen ausgekostet ... Verdammt! Wenn dort noch jemand anders gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn wittern MÜSSEN! Aber er hatte nicht das Geringste gespürt...

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, nur eine Person, die ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt haben konnte; Snape! Greyback knurrte – ein dunkles, drohendes Geräusch tief in seiner Kehle. Dieser verdammte, widerliche Verräter! Er musste zu sich gekommen sein und ihn – seinen langjährigen Verbündeten – mit dem Schockzauber und der Ganzkörperklammer belegt haben! Und dann hatte er Potter und Weasley befreit! Und die zwei und das Flittchen in Sicherheit gebracht! Und anschließend war er sogar zurückgekommen und hatte diese Aurorengeschichte erzählt ... Und war von Voldemort ebenfalls mit dem Cruciatus bestraft worden...

Verflucht, auch das klang nicht besonders logisch ... Aber es gab keine andere Erklärung! Allerdings konnte er unmöglich zu Lord Voldemort gehen und ihm diese Geschichte über seinen bevorzugtes Protege auftischen ... Jedenfalls nicht ohne zwingende, unwiderlegbare Beweise! Er brauchte also Hilfe. Und Emiliano Rabastan brauchte etwas, das ihn in den Augen des Dunklen Lords rehabilitieren würde. Also würde er alles tun, was er, Greyback, von ihm verlangte...

Immer noch knurrend machte er sich ein zweites Mal auf den Weg in Richtung Tür. Allerdings war sein Ziel diesmal ein anderes. Er würde auf der Stelle mit Rabastan sprechen. Und gemeinsam würden sie einen Weg finden, Snape seinen Verrat nachzuweisen. Und dann würde dieser elende Kerl seine wohlverdiente Strafe erhalten.

Und bis dahin würde er keinen einzigen Schritt mehr tun können, ohne dass er genauestens beobachtet wurde ... Und er würde sie direkt zu der verfluchten Schlampe führen, die an allem Schuld war!

- - - - -

Madam Pomfrey mochte ja eine herausragend gute Krankenschwester sein, aber im Augenblick hegte Catherine keine besondere Sympathie für die Frau, die sie seit ihrer Rückkehr aus Calwell förmlich an das Bett gefesselt hatte. Himmel, sie hatte ein paar blaue Flecken davongetragen, aber darüber hinaus ging es ihr hervorragend! Das Baby war munter und turnte in ihrem Leib wie ein zukünftiger professioneller Quidditchspieler und sie fühlte sich gesund und stark und absolut wunderbar – abgesehen natürlich von der Tatsache, dass sie hier sinnlos herumlag, während sie doch viel lieber hinunter in die Küche gehen würde, wo Josh auf dem Boden saß und mit seinen neuen Bauklötzen spielte. Und wo Remus über einigen Büchern über plötzlichen Magieverlust und dessen mögliche Ursachen und seine Behebung brütete und ganze Pergamente mit seiner akkuraten Handschrift füllte ... Ob er wohl in _allen_ Dingen so war? Hochkonzentriert und mit allen Sinnen dabei?

Verdammt, sie wollte raus aus diesem Bett!

Als sie das vorhin Remus gegenüber erwähnt hatte, hatte er sie leidenschaftlich geküsst und ihr mit einem für ihn ziemlich untypischen, verwegenen Grinsen erklärt, dass er es eigentlich vorziehen würde, sich zu ihr unter die Decke zu schummeln. Der Mann hatte eindeutig eine sadistische Ader! Auf einmal hatte ihr Körper nämlich an den unmöglichsten Stellen gekribbelt und ihr war das Bett wirklich nicht mehr wie ein Gefängnis vorgekommen! Und sie hätte ihn auch ganz sicher umgehend zwischen die Laken bugsiert, wenn nicht ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick Josh in das Zimmer geplatzt wäre, triefend von Fingerfarben und ein so stolzes und glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, wie sie es seit ihrer Flucht aus Port Sinclair nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte, und einer Geschichte auf den Lippen, die von einem supertollen, neuen Gemälde an der Wand und einem Sirius mit bloßen Füßen und in Boxershorts handelte...

Wie Remus wohl in Boxershorts aussah … oder ohne …

Oh Himmel, sie war eindeutig besessen!

Das Ende vom Lied war jedenfalls gewesen, dass Remus mit ihrem Sohn hinunter in die Halle gegangen war, um das Bild ausgiebig zu bewundern, welches jetzt an der Stelle prangte, die noch kurz zuvor von der alten Mrs. Black verunziert worden war. Und um vermutlich Unmengen von Farbspritzern und -klecksen zu beseitigen, die an Orten gelandet waren, wo sie absolut nichts zu suchen hatten. Und sie lag noch immer völlig frustriert und irgendwie furchtbar kribbelig hier herum und näherte sich mit jedem Atemzug mehr einem grausamen Tod infolge unerträglicher Langeweile und sexueller Frustration...

Ja, verdammt! Das musste doch mal gesagt werden!

Sex!

Mit Remus John Lupin!

Jetzt!

Ihr körperlicher Zustand begann sich langsam aber sicher auf ihre Gemütslage auszuwirken und Catherine befürchtete insgeheim, dass sie demnächst wütend mit irgendwelchen Gegenständen werfen würde. Vorzugsweise mit denen, die da auf ihrem Nachttisch standen. Mit einem finsteren Blick streifte sie die gläsernen Phiolen und das Tablett, welches Madam Pomfrey ihr gebracht hatte. Huhn, Mohrrüben, Reis und ein Pudding, der diesen Namen ganz sicher nicht verdiente. Schonkost. Die Frau führte sich wirklich auf, als stünde bei ihr die Entbindung unmittelbar bevor und als seien ernsthafte Komplikationen vorprogrammiert! Und dabei hatte sie noch gut vier bis sechs Wochen Zeit und das Baby war wohlauf und ausgesprochen lebhaft! Aber statt diese Tatsachen zu würdigen, wurde sie in dieses Bett verbannt, vermutlich als Rache dafür, dass sie gegen den ausdrücklichen Rat der Krankenschwester mit Hermine und Evanna nach Calwell appariert war und sich in den Kampf gegen diese Schlangenbiester gestürzt hatte.

Und da sollte sie nicht durchdrehen?

Nun, zumindest bedeutete das Tablett wohl, dass sie gleich etwas Gesellschaft bekommen würde. Josh musste schließlich nach dem Essen sein Mittagsschläfchen halten. Und dann könnte sie wenigstens ihr schlafendes Kind betrachten, statt wie in den vergangenen Stunden an die fleckige Decke zu starren, weil sie keine Lust mehr zum Lesen hatte. Rica hatte ihr zwar die unterhaltsamsten Bücher herangeschleppt, die sie in der Bibliothek dieses verrückten Hauses finden konnte, aber die ehemaligen Hausherren mussten wirklich einen äußert merkwürdigen Geschmack gehabt haben... „Foltern für Anfänger" war noch eines der harmloseren Titel gewesen – und sie hatte sich hochrot dabei ertappt, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte diesen Kerl mit den grauen Augen und dem sexy schiefen Lächeln auf eine der abgebildeten Streckbänke zu fesseln – nackt, versteht sich - nur um das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der warmen, duftenden Haut beobachten zu können. Und sich endlich dem widmen zu können, von dem sie mittlerweile auch schon im Wachzustand träumte.

Lautes, beunruhigend vertrautes Männerlachen, welches ihren Puls zu neuen Höchstleistungen anspornte, und das vergnügte Kreischen ihres Sohnes näherten sich endlich ihrer Tür – und zogen daran vorbei. Na prima! Catherine konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr so den Kopf zu verdrehen und selbst anscheinend völlig unberührt von dieser immensen Anziehungskraft zu sein? Er hatte hier zu sein und … Ach verdammt! Vielleicht war es ja aber auch gar nicht seine Schuld.

Offenbar hatte Madam Pomfrey jetzt auch schon alle anderen – und besonders das übermäßig besorgte Exemplar sexy Werwolf - mit ihrer Paranoia angesteckt! Eines war jedenfalls sicher, wenn man ihr jetzt auch noch ihren Sohn entzog, weil man der Meinung war, dass sie der absoluten Ruhe bedürfe, würde sie einigen Leuten hier höchst unangenehme Gebrechen anhexen, jawohl! Das war doch wohl die Höhe!

Entschlossen stemmte sich Catherine hoch und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Sie würde jetzt augenblicklich in die Küche hinunterstürmen und ein paar übermäßig besorgte Mitbewohner in Angst und Schrecken versetzen! Vielleicht sollte sie vorher noch kurz Zähne putzen gehen, denn Schaum vor dem Mund würde ihrem Auftritt noch mehr Gewicht verleihen.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel.

Und dann würde sie den Speiseschrank plündern und sich etwas Anständiges zu essen besorgen. Chips zum Beispiel. Und Limonade. Oder sogar Eiskrem. Hauptsache lecker und ungesund! Millionen von Kalorien und kein einziges Vitamin!

Sie hatte gerade die Tür erreicht und wollte sie eben schwungvoll aufreißen, als die Klinke heruntergedrückt wurde. Nun, wer immer auch gleich den Raum betreten würde – vermutlich würde er ihn deutlich zurechtgestutzt wieder verlassen! Sie war genau in der richtigen Stimmung, um…

„Remus." Verdammt, dieser atemlose Klang ihrer Stimme entsprach aber gar nicht der Laune, in der sie sich noch vor einer halben Sekunde befunden hatte. Er entsprach eher den fünf Minuten zuvor.

„Solltest du nicht im Bett bleiben?" Okay, auch seine Stimme schien ihm nicht so ganz zu gehören, stellte Catherine mit von Herzen kommender, innerer Befriedigung fest. Das hier war eine ziemlich raue Variante seines üblichen Baritons. Das wunderschöne Satin- und Spitzennachthemd, das Evanna ihr vorhin mit einem viel sagenden Grinsen und einem Zwinkern vorbeigebracht hatte, weil sie der Meinung war das „Frau" IMMER mit allen Eventualitäten rechnen müsse, war wohl doch keine so üble Idee gewesen … Vielleicht sollte sie sich bei Gelegenheit bei Sirius dafür bedanken, dass er die Sachen seiner Frau in den Grimmauldplatz geschafft hatte.

Trotzdem ärgerte sie sich gründlich über diese verdammte Vernunft, die dieser Kerl mal wieder an den Tag legte. Und so war ihre Erwiderung ein wenig schärfer als geplant.

„Ich habe die Nase voll vom Rumliegen! Madam Pomfrey behandelt mich schlimmer als Ron! Und der hat eine Menge Blut verloren, während ich lediglich ein paar blaue Flecke habe!"

„Aber das Baby…"

„Dem Baby geht es hervorragend. Hier, fühl doch!" Sie ergriff seine Hand und platzierte sie auf ihrem deutlich gerundeten Bauch. Ungewohnte Gefühlsregungen huschten über sein Gesicht und seine grauen Augen wurden augenblicklich eine Schattierung dunkler. Innerlich grinste Catherine.

‚_Hihi, danke Evanna! Spitze und Satin. Na, Remus Lupin, wie gefällt dir das Gefühl auf der Haut?'_

Aha, seine Stimme wurde noch etwas rauer. „Trotzdem solltest du dich vielleicht doch besser wieder hinlegen…"

‚_Aber nicht allein, mein Bester. Nicht allein …Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann siehst Du auch aus, als könntest Du eine gehörige Portion Bett vertragen.'_ „Um mich zurück in dieses schreckliche Bett zu bekommen, müsstest du schon ganz schwere Geschütze auffahren! Ich denke nämlich nicht im Traum daran … Huch!" Scheinbar furchtbar erschrocken schlang sie sie Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich eng an ihn, als er sie kurz entschlossen hochhob und in Richtung Bett trug. Innerlich triumphierte sie. So berechnend, Herr Professor.

„Was soll das denn?"

„Ich bringe dich zurück ins Bett!"

‚_Was du nicht sagst!'_ „Ach ja? Und wie willst du dafür sorgen, dass ich auch liegen bleibe? Willst du mich vielleicht anbinden?" ‚_Hmmm, keine üble Idee ... für später irgendwann. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Bettruhe so kreativ macht?'_

„Catherine…" Remus hatte etwas sagen wollen – etwas furchtbar Intelligentes, Vernünftiges. Allerdings waren diese Worte fast augenblicklich vergessen, als er auf die Frau in seinen Armen hinunterblickte. Warum zum Teufel war eine schmollend vorgeschobene Unterlippe nur so wahnsinnig sexy? Himmel, er sollte diese Frau schleunigst wieder unter die Decke stecken und dann zusehen, dass er schnellstens weg kam ... Sonst …

„Ich werde nicht liegen bleiben! Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich werde verrückt, wenn ich auch nur noch eine Minute hier eingesperrt werde! Schon seit Stunden starre ich die Decke an und überlege, was ich verbrochen habe, um eine solche Strafe zu verdienen!"

„Aber es will dich doch niemand bestrafen, Cathy! Wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich und das Baby. Himmel, als dieses verdammte Monster dich durch die Hütte geschleudert hat ... Ich dachte, du wärest schwer verletzt! Oder sogar ... Ich bin beinahe durchgedreht vor Angst!" Vorsichtig ließ Remus seine Last auf die Matratze zurück gleiten. Die bloße Erinnerung reichte aus, um seine Hände zum Zittern zu bringen.

Catherine ließ es widerstandslos geschehen, dass er sie absetzte, aber ihre Arme blieben fest um seinen Hals geschlungen. „So, wie ich beinahe durchgedreht wäre, als ich glaubte, du würdest in eine Falle Lord Voldemorts geraten? Oder so, wie ich beinahe durchgedreht wäre, als ich in diese Hütte kam und dieses riesige Vieh schnappte nach dir und verfehlte dich nur, weil du dich zu Boden geworfen hast und aus seiner Reichweite gerollt bist, obwohl ich genau sehen konnte, dass deine Rippen schon wieder etwas abbekommen hatten?"

Himmel, diese Frau machte ihn noch wahnsinnig! Seufzend ließ er sich neben ihr auf der Bettkante nieder und hob sie auf seinen Schoß, weil sie sich noch immer standhaft weigerte, die Arme von seinem Hals zu lösen. Auch wenn ihm der Mund trocken wurde und sein Puls zu rasen begann, als er an seinem Oberschenkeln fühlen konnte, dass sie offenbar nichts unter diesem sensationellen Nachthemd trug ... Ähem, wo waren sie doch gleich stehen geblieben? Ein Königreich für ein wenig mehr Konzentration und etwas weniger hormongesteuerte Bildern von ihr – ohne Nachthemd oder sonst irgendetwas …

„Wirst du mich in der Luft zerfetzen, wenn ich jetzt sage, dass meine Verletzung nicht weiter schlimm war und ich immerhin ein Mann bin und keine Frau im achten Schwangerschaftsmonat?"

„Werde ich, also behalt' diesen Schwachsinn lieber für dich, Remus Lupin!" Sie legte den Kopf an seine Brust und lauschte auf seinen raschen Atem und seinen deutlich beschleunigten Herzschlag. Hmmm, das klang doch eindeutig wie etwas, womit sie arbeiten konnte...

Kopfschüttelnd strich er ihr über die schwarzen Locken, die eindeutig harmloseste Berührung, die er sich angesichts der Umstände vorstellen konnte. „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Cathy?"

Oh, da hatte sie schon ein paar Ideen ... Allerdings war es wohl besser, seine heroische Abwehr erst einmal etwas auszuhöhlen ... Also ein erneutes Schmollen. „Du könntest mich küssen. Immerhin habe ich mir eine Belohnung dafür verdient, dass ich brav in diesem Bett liegen geblieben bin, obwohl ich die Notwendigkeit absolut nicht einsehe!"

„Wie Madame befiehlt!" Lächelnd senkte er den Kopf, umfasste ihr störrisch hervor gerecktes Kinn mit einer Hand und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit seinem Mund.

Der Kuss war sanft und sehr zärtlich. Eine hauchzarte Liebkosung. Ein süßes Versprechen. Eine sinnliche Verlockung. So hatte er ihn geplant. Und so führte er ihn auch aus ... Jedenfalls so lange, bis Catherine ihre Hände von seinem Nacken hinauf in sein Haar schob und diese sanfte, liebevolle Verschmelzung zweier Lippenpaare zu etwas vertiefte, das mit seiner Glut einen Mann förmlich verschlingen konnte. Mühsam versuchte Remus, seine Beherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten – es war umsonst. Hilflos ging er in den Wogen der Lust unter, die ihr heißer, fordernder Mund und ihre gierigen Hände in ihm auslösten, die plötzlich über seinen Körper rasten, an seiner Kleidung zerrten ...

Er hörte das Geräusch, mit dem sein Hemd am Kragen einriss, als sie es ihm ungeduldig über den Kopf zog, aber es hatte keine Bedeutung für ihn. Alles was zählte waren die heißen Hände auf seiner Haut, die Lippen und die Zunge, die über seinen Hals, sein Schlüsselbein, seine Brust nach unten glitten ... tiefer, immer tiefer. Irgendwie musste er in die Horizontale gekommen sein, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wann oder wie das geschehen war. Er wusste nur eines: Die Frau, die da auf seinen Schenkeln hockte, deren Hände gerade an seinem Hosenbund nestelten und deren Mund über sein heißes, erregtes Fleisch glitt, würde ihn umbringen. Er würde vor Lust sterben. Wenn nicht jetzt sofort, dann innerhalb der nächsten paar Sekunden...!

„Catherine, um Himmels Willen..." Stöhnend bäumte er sich unter ihr auf, seine Hände glitten über den glatten, spitzengesäumten Satin, der sie kaum verhüllte, auf der Suche nach der Wärme ihrer Haut.

„Ja!" Seufzend reckte sie sich seiner Berührung entgegen. „Fass mich an, Remus! Ich will, dass du mich berührst! Ich will dich spüren, an mir, in mir..."

„Oh Himmel!" Mit einem Stöhnen, das fast wie ein Ächzen klang, ergriff er den Saum ihres Nachthemdes und zog es ihr mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung über den Kopf, bevor er das Kleidungsstück achtlos neben dem Bett zu Boden fallen ließ. Endlich konnte er sie richtig berühren! Und das tat er ausgiebig. Er schwelgte in der Wärme ihrer Haut, badete in ihrem unverwechselbaren, blumigen Duft, ihrem Geschmack – so süß und scharf wie Hitze und Flammen. Das war sie. Ihr Feuer. Und es brannte für ihn!

Catherine hatte inzwischen den Kampf gegen die Knöpfe seiner Hose gewonnen und streifte das störende Kleidungsstück gemeinsam mit seinen Shorts an seinen Beinen hinab. Und dann berührte sie ihn. Ihre Hand schloss sich warm und fest um seine Erektion und Remus musste einen wilden, triumphierenden Aufschrei unterdrücken, als sie ihn sinnlich zu massieren begann. Er würde ganz bestimmt sterben vor Lust! Und es machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus!

Seine Hände schlossen sich um Catherines Brüste und er schluckte ihr tiefes, genüssliches Stöhnen, indem er ihre Lippen erneut mit seinem Mund verschloss. Und dann wanderten sie tiefer. Über ihren gewölbten Bauch bis hinab zwischen ihre Schenkel. Und als er begann, ihre Klitoris mit sanften streichelnden Bewegungen zu stimulieren, konnte sie ein bettelndes Wimmern nicht länger unterdrücken. Oh Gott, sie musste ihn fühlen! Tief in sich! Sofort!

Instinktiv presste sie sich fester an ihn, suchte mit ihrem Schoss seine hoch aufgerichtete Erektion, auch wenn ihr gewölbter Leib das nicht gerade einfach machte...

Ächzend und mit dem letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung, den er aufbringen konnte, hob Remus sie von seinem schmerzlich erregten Körper und positionierte sie so, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Und dann hob er einen ihrer Schenkel an und legte ihn sich über den Arm. Und drang von hinten langsam und äußerst vorsichtig in ihren jetzt weit geöffneten Körper ein, der dabei von Lustschauern förmlich geschüttelt wurde.

Catherine reckte ihm begierig ihren Po entgegen. Oh ja, ja! Wimmernd begegnete sie seinen langsamen, sanften Stößen. Mehr! Sie wollte mehr von diesem Gefühl, dieser Hitze, dieser wundervollen Nähe! Mehr von dieser Reibung, die Millionen von kleinen Feuern in ihrem Leib zu entzünden schien. Mehr von ihm! Nie würde sie genug von diesem wunderbaren Mann bekommen, der ihr mit jeder Berührung das Gefühl gab, die schönste und begehrenswerteste Frau der Welt zu sein...

Remus hielt sich verbissen zurück, obwohl das Gefühl, wie ihr Inneres ihn wie eine heiße Faust umklammerte, ihn beinahe seine Beherrschung verlieren ließ. Irgendwann würde es Zeiten geben, in denen sie ihrer wilden Leidenschaft füreinander freien Lauf lassen konnten, aber im Moment ... Im Moment wollte er sie nur lieben. Innig. Zärtlich. Mit all der Glut seiner Empfindungen. Und vor allem rücksichtsvoll, denn immerhin war sie schwanger mit einem Kind, das er lägst als das Seine betrachtete, auch wenn ein anderer Mann es gezeugt hatte. Das er schützen und behüten wollte, mit allem was er sein eigen nennen konnte. Ebenso wie den kleinen Josh. Also glitt er mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Stößen in ihren von Lust geschüttelten Körper, während er mit einer Hand weiter ihre Klitoris stimulierte und seine Lippen über ihre Hals strichen, ihren Nacken...

„Komm für mich, Liebling", raunte er an ihrem Ohr. „Lass es mich spüren..."

Und dann war es soweit. Die Wellen ihres Höhepunktes erschütterten Catherines ganzen Körper und er konnte fühlen, wie ihre inneren Muskeln sich um ihn zusammenzogen, während ihr heiserer, befreiter Aufschrei durch den Raum hallte. Erschauernd grub er die Zähnen sanft in den empfindlichen Nervenknoten in ihrem Nacken, was sie erneut erzittern ließ, und dämpfte so seinen eigenen Schrei, während er sich ein letztes Mal tief in ihren warmen, willigen Körper versenkte und sich in sie verströmte.

Atemlos lagen sie anschließend nebeneinander im Bett, ihre Körper noch immer miteinander verbunden, weil keiner von ihnen bereit war, diese neue, wundervolle Nähe schon wieder aufzugeben. Catherine kuschelte sich noch enger in Remus' liebevolle Umarmung und kicherte leise, als er an ihrem Hals murmelte: „Wenn Madam Pomfrey uns so erwischt, wird sie mich kastrieren."

„Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

„Du wirst mich also beschützen?" Seine Lippen glitten über ihre Wange zu ihrem Mund, als sie den Kopf drehte.

„Selbstverständlich!" Sie schlang den Arm rückwärts um seinen Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss. „Immerhin bin ich die Leidtragende, wenn sie dir tatsächlich mit einem Kastrationsfluch zuleibe rückt!"

„Allerdings", nickte er ernsthaft, obwohl auch ihm der Schalk aus den Augen blitzte. „Aber ich befürchte, dass sie sich nicht mit einem Fluch zufrieden geben würde. Sie hat da nämlich diesen Hang zu drakonischen Strafen, wenn man ihre Anweisungen missachtet ... Vermutlich tendiert sie in meinem Fall also eher zu scharfen Gegenständen."

Lachend drehte Catherine sich in seinen Armen herum und küsste ihn erneut. „Dann sollten wir es ihr wohl besser nicht erzählen, oder?"

* * *

_Okay, wenn Ihr nicht bei Madam Pomfrey petzen geht, tun wir es auch nicht. Und vergesst die Reviews nicht, okay? Remus war schon ganz traurig, weil er sich als Nebencharakter bezeichnen lassen musste ... armes Wölfchen!_


	36. So viel passiert

_**A/N: **Hi, ihr Süßen. Erst einmal von mir ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön für die ganzen Glückwünsche zur Verlobung. Mein Zukünftiger (Hihihi!) und ich haben uns riesig gefreut. Und da man mit alten, lieb gewonnenen Traditionen ja nicht brechen soll, bekommt ihr heute schon wieder ein Kapitel. Allerdings heute eher ein kleines Review-Passieren-Lassen unseres Lieblings-Auserwählten. Also nicht schimpfen, sondern genießt die kleine Atempause. Viel Spaß bei Lesen!_

**So viel passiert**

Während seiner relativ kurzen Abwesenheit, um diesen Horcrux zu suchen, war das Haus ganz schön voll geworden, konstatiertete Harry mit einem vergnügten Lächeln, während er Ginny Stunden später dabei half, den Tisch für das Abendessen zu decken.

Es hatte ihn heute Morgen einige Überwindung gekostet, ihr wieder gegenüber zu treten, da er wusste, dass sie kurz zuvor wegen ihm kräftig von ihrer Mutter angeschrieen worden war. Genauso wie Ron – der aber ausnahmsweise NICHT sauer auf ihn war. Er schwebte aus irgendeinem Grund auf Wolke 128 – und Harry war sich mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so sicher, dass die Schlangenbiester ihn nicht vielleicht doch am Kopf getroffen hatten.

Nachdem er die Ausbrüche bei ihren Kindern mehr oder weniger deutlich mitbekommen hatte – Kunststück, die Wände hatten gewackelt! - hatte er es gar nicht gewagt, Mrs. Weasley unter die Augen zu kommen. Allerdings war es auch in einem Haus von der Größe des Grimmauldplatzes nicht möglich, jemandem ewig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und so sah er dem zu erwartenden Donnerwetter mit einer peinlichen Mischung aus Besorgnis und blanker Panik entgegen. Doch das Einzige, was sie ihm gegenüber gesagt hatte war: „Harry, mein Lieber! Geht es Dir gut? Ach, Du armer Junge."

Und Harry hatte sich insgeheim eingestehen müssen, dass es schlimmere Dinge gab, als ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll und wackelnde Wände...

Wer auch immer Ron auf die bewusste Wolke gesetzt hatte, er hatte Harry damit eindeutig das Leben gerettet und verdiente einen Orden! Ansonsten wäre er gestorben, weil er wieder nur das „arme Opfer" war, das ja für rein gar nichts die Schuld trug. Ob Molly das vielleicht wusste und ihre Freundlichkeit nur eine andere Art war, ihm die Ohren lang zu ziehen? Immerhin war sie eine Mutter. Und Mütter hatten manchmal ihre ganz eigene Art, ungezogene Kinder zu bestrafen...

Ginny hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder, der schon seit dem Morgen mehrere Zentimeter über dem Boden zu schweben schien, den ganzen Tag ein wenig geschmollt und ihn deshalb zur Begrüßung nicht geküsst. Und er hatte nicht recht gewusst, ob diese Tatsache gut, schlecht oder einfach nur ein Segen war. Gut, weil er sie doch unbedingt auf Abstand halten musste – auch wenn er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, warum ... Schlecht, weil er – Merlin, verhext und zugezaubert – diesen Kuss WOLLTE!

Na ja, und ‚ein Segen', weil er sich nach dem Traum der letzten Nacht nicht sicher war, ob er nicht von akuter Hormonvergiftung dahingerafft worden wäre, wenn sie es getan hätte. Wieso konnte man im Zustand akutester Erschöpfung überhaupt _so etwas_ träumen? Und warum, um alles in der Welt, musste er sich _ausgerechnet jetzt_ daran erinnern?

‚Weil es das Herrlichste war, das …'

Klappe halten, Hirn – oder wer auch immer diesen Kommentar grade abgegeben hatte!

Harry war im Traum wieder in diesem Kerker gewesen – in dem Ginny und er von den Todessern eingesperrt worden waren. Aber sie hatte recht eigenartige Kleidung angehabt für ein solches Unterfangen wie die Horcrux-Suche des schwärzesten Magiers seit Rasputin. Ein SEHR kurzer, hautenger Rock und ein SEHR enges, tief ausgeschnittenes Bustier. Und sie hatte auf seinem Schoß gesessen und ihn schwindelerregend geküsst – und war dabei äußerst konzentriert auf ihm herumgerutscht. O Merlin, wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass sie …

Er schüttelte den Kopf so heftig er konnte. Nicht dran denken. Nicht daran denken, wie sich ihre kleinen, verführerischen Brüste gegen ihn gepresst hatten und sie nur noch getrennt waren vom Stoff seiner Boxershorts – wieso saß er nur in Unterwäsche in ´nem Kerker? – und ihrem skandalös winzigem, feuchtem … Ähem ... Was wollte er doch gleich aus dem Küchenschrank holen?

Malfoy und der Quidditch-Pokal ... ein verlängertes Wochenende im Hause Dursley ... Badeferien am Nordpol...

Vor lauter Konzentration auf das ‚Nicht-Erregt-Sein' – was natürlich nur bewirkte, dass er sich seiner Erregung umso bewusster wurde – war ihm Ginnys fragender Blick vollkommen entgangen. Und er zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als sie besorgt fragte: „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

„Hmpf!", murmelte er wortgewaltig und senkte schnell den Blick, ehe er sich mit flammend rotem Gesicht umwandte und hinüber zum anderen Geschirrschrank flitzte. Wenn er sich lange genug dort aufhielt, konnte er vielleicht genug Zeit schinden, damit seine Mördererektion … Merlin, ein Königreich für einen Eisbeutel!

‚Okay, Potter! Konzentriere Dich gefälligst auf das scheußliche Blümchenmuster vor Dir!' Wie kam ein schwarzmagischer Haushalt nur zu Tellern mit pinkfarbenen Rosen?

Und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen klappte es sogar. Wie viele Leute waren es noch mal, die heute hier essen würden? Ach ja – zwölf …

Zwölf Gedecke für mittlerweile neun ständige Bewohner und drei Gäste, sofern man Madam Pomfrey, Ginny und Molly Weasley als solche bezeichnen wollte. Nicht übel für ein so abstoßend hässliches Gemäuer wie den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, oder? Und tausendmal besser, als die selbstgewählte Einsamkeit, die er im Sinn gehabt hatte, als er an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag hierher gekommen war. Zumal er heftigst darauf hoffte, dass Ginnys Status sich in absehbarer Zeit auch noch ändern würde...

Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht leugnen, dass ihm diese Entwicklung wirklich gefiel. Er hatte bisher noch nie so etwas wie ein richtiges Familienleben gehabt – bis auf die wenigen Wochen, die er bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau zugebracht hatte oder die kurze Zeit im fünften Schuljahr bei Sirius natürlich, mit dem er aber aus Gründen des Blutschutzes seiner Mutter nie richtig zusammenleben durfte – und genoss nun den lockeren, neckenden Umgangston und die vielen freundlichen Gesichter, die jetzt das alte, ehemals so verhasste Haus zum Leben erweckt zu haben schienen, aus vollem Herzen. Die Dursley-Jahre kamen ihm mittlerweile nur noch wie ein böser Traum vor.

Vermutlich war es mit Gebäuden ja tatsächlich wie mit Menschen. Vielleicht hatten ja auch sie so etwas wie eine Seele, deren Entwicklung von ihren Bewohnern abhing und deren Charaktere widerspiegelte. Wenn es so war, dann erwachte die ewig lang unterdrückte Seele dieses Hauses wahrscheinlich gerade zu einem neuen, besseren Leben. Besonders spürbar war das in den zwei Zimmern, die Sirius und Vanna Seite heute gemeinsam bewohnten, nachdem sie einfach eine Verbindungstür in die Wand gehext hatten, und in denen jetzt die hellen, freundlichen Möbel aus Vannas ehemaliger Wohnung mit einigen der alten Black-Möbel kombiniert eine richtig gemütliche Atmosphäre verbreiteten.

Was die zwei glücklichen Bewohner dieser Räume betraf, die strahlten ohnehin mit der Sonne um die Wette.

Und wer, fragte sich Harry beim Gedanken an das so offensichtlich verliebte Paar lächelnd, hätte je gedacht, dass er selbst sich in diesem alten Kasten hier mal so heimisch fühlen würde?

Natürlich lag dieses Gefühl nicht an dem Haus selbst, auch wenn es mittlerweile wirklich viel heller und freundlicher wirkte dank Mollys anfänglichen Bemühungen und der jetzt doch recht zahlreichen Bewohner, die ihm so nach und nach ihren Stempel aufdrückten. Das begann schon mit den bunten Kinderzeichnungen des kleinen Josh, die von Hermine und Catherine an die gründlich geschrubbte Küchenwand gehext worden waren und die dem ehemals düsteren, ungastlichen Raum nun eine fröhliche, verspielte Note verliehen.

Und dann hatte Sirius heute Vormittag plötzlich grinsend ein paar Töpfe mit Fingerfarben hervor gezaubert und Josh auf die große, helle Fläche an der Hallenwand angesetzt! Unter viel Gelächter und mit wahrem Feuereifer waren die Zwei an die Arbeit gegangen. Und das Resultat war einfach fantastisch geworden! Quietschbunt, fröhlich und genau das, was der alte Kasten gebraucht hatte, um seinen Bewohnern und eventuellen Gästen das Gefühl des Willkommenseins zu geben.

Oder, wie Sirius es grinsend ausgedrückt hatte, um der alten Sabberhexe, deren Portrait auf irgendeinem Müllhaufen vermoderte, einen gelungenen Abschied zu bereiten. Mochte sie in ihrem Grab rotieren!

Wenn es nach Harry ginge, hätte der süße Knirps dafür und natürlich für die Bilder an der Küchenwand einen Kunstpreis verdient! Und die frischen, bunten Blumen, die Hermine heute früh in einem großen, etwas angeschlagenen Krug mitten auf den Esstisch gestellt hatte, schadeten natürlich auch nicht... Duftende Rosen und Dahlien, alle direkt aus dem wirklich verwilderten Garten der Blacks – ähm, Potters.

Er schaffte es immer noch nicht so wirklich, sich selbst als Besitzer des alten Gemäuers zu sehen. Harry hatte Sirius das Haus zurückgeben wollen, doch dieser hatte bei seinem Angebot heute Morgen nur das Gesicht verzogen und es ‚dankend' abgelehnt. ‚Ein Potter als Hausherr tut dem alten Kasten nur gut', hatte er schlicht gegrinst.

Kein Wunder, dass inzwischen alle den muffigen, düsteren Salon mit den mit Schlangen verzierten Möbeln mieden und die Küche sich ständig wachsender Beliebtheit erfreute, oder? Ständig traf man irgendjemanden hier an. Und als Ginny beschlossen hatte, dass heute Harry und sie mit der Zubereitung des Abendessens an der Reihe wären, mussten sie sich erst einmal genug Platz zum Arbeiten verschaffen, weil Unmengen von Büchern, Pergamenten und anderen Dingen herumlagen.

Vermutlich lief ja die Kampagne „Wie geben wir Vanna ihre Zauberkraft zurück?" inzwischen auf Hochtouren. Zumindest hatte Remus den größten Teil des Tages – also in der Zeit, in der er von Madam Pomfrey energisch aus Catherine Spencers Zimmer verbannt worden war – am Küchentisch gesessen und recherchiert und dabei Pergament für Pergament mit Notizen gefüllt, während zu seinen Füßen der kleine Josh über und über mit Fingerfarben besprenkelt und überglücklich mit all den alten Spielsachen von Ron und seinen älteren Brüdern gespielt hatte, die Molly am Morgen aus dem Fuchsbau mit hierher gebracht hatte.

Allerdings kam das wunderbare Gefühl des Endlich-Zuhauseseins, das Harry erfüllte, doch eher von innen heraus, als von den optischen Veränderungen, die am Grimmauldplatz vor sich gegangen waren, mochten sie auch noch so wunderbar sein.

Er war wieder mit seiner süßen, angebeteten Ginny zusammen.

Und Sirius war zurück.

So einfach war das.

Im Laufe des Tages hatte Harry sich gelegentlich dabei ertappt, dass er einfach irgendwo herumstand und wahrscheinlich reichlich blöde grinsend das warme Glücksgefühl in sich auskostete, welches dieses Wissen in ihm auslöste.

Ginny hatte ihm seine Dummheit und die selbstgerechte Sturheit verziehen, mit der er einfach über ihren Kopf hinweg über sie bestimmt und ihre Beziehung beendet hatte.

Und Sirius war nicht mehr tot. Trotz seines schrecklichen Fehlers im vorletzten Frühjahr, als er auf Voldemorts Trick hereingefallen war und damit diesen Kampf im Ministerium angezettelt hatte, in dessen Verlauf Sirius von Bellatrix Lestrange getötet worden war, hatte er den geliebten Paten nicht für alle Zeit verloren. Und jetzt war Sirius nicht nur wieder am Leben und zurück am Grimmauldplatz, sondern er war auch noch verheiratet! Mit Evanna. Mit DER Frau, die ihre Magie geopfert hatte, um ihn ins Leben zurückzuholen.

Im ersten Moment, als er von dieser Verbindung erfuhr, hatte Harry einen winzigen, schmerzhaften Stich verspürt, für den er sich noch im gleichen Augenblick furchtbar geschämt hatte. Aber dennoch ... Was, wenn seine hübsche, junge Frau Sirius jetzt wichtiger sein würde als er? Was, wenn die Beiden Kinder bekommen würden? Würde er dann auch weiterhin ein Teil dieser Familie sein können? Oder wäre er dann wieder ein Außenseiter?

Aber Sirius' Verhalten ihm gegenüber hatte sich selbstverständlich nicht geändert – oder doch. Aber anders als er es in dieser kurzen, von kindlicher Eifersucht geprägten Sekunde befürchtet hatte. Es war eher noch herzlicher geworden. Und auch wenn er mit seinen siebzehn Jahren volljährig und eigentlich schon viel zu alt war, um solche Dinge wie spontane, liebevolle Umarmungen so zu genießen, wie er es tat, so freute er sich doch über jede einzelne Geste, mit der dieser ihm seine Zuneigung zeigte. Ein flüchtiges Schulterklopfen. Ein scherzhafter Rippenstoß. Ein stolzes Lächeln. Ein vergnügtes Zwinkern über den voll besetzten Esstisch hinweg.

Aber in der letzten Nacht war ihm ohnehin schon klar geworden, dass er in dieser Beziehung absolut nichts zu befürchten hatte, weil Sirius wahrscheinlich genauso einen Sohn in ihm sah, wie er selbst für ihn zur Vaterfigur geworden war. In dem Moment, als sein Pate nämlich behutsam die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, um sich noch einmal davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm – einem mittlerweile Siebzehnjährigen – gut ging und er friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett lag.

Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich tief geschlafen, sondern eher vor sich hingedämmert. Und deshalb hatte er auch im Halbschlaf mitbekommen, wie Sirius leise an sein Bett getreten war und ihn eine Weile nur schweigend angesehen hatte, bevor er seine Decke vorsichtig etwas höher gezogen und ihm nach kurzem Zögern leicht über das dichte, widerspenstige Haar gestrichen hatte.

Das war die Berührung eines liebenden Vaters gewesen, eine Berührung, die ihn einerseits mit Freude und Wärme erfüllt hatte und andererseits auch mit Trauer und heißer Wut. Wie viele Jahre hatte er auf diese Nähe verzichten müssen, hatten SIE BEIDE auf diese Nähe verzichten müssen? Er selbst in dieser Dursley-Hölle in Surrey. Und Sirius bei den Dementoren in Askaban...

Das, Lord Voldemort, alias Tom Riddle, steht mit auf der großen Abrechnungsliste!

Ja. Es war _gut_, dass Sirius jetzt Vanna hatte! Er hatte dieses Glück mehr als verdient! Und die Art, wie die Beiden sich ansahen, die verstohlenen Berührungen, die sie austauschten ... Ja, es war wirklich gut.

Sein Pate wirkte jetzt so viel jünger und sorgloser als noch vor zwei Jahren und Harry hätte jeden Eid geschworen, dass das nicht nur mit der Erleichterung darüber zusammenhing, dass ihm jetzt nicht mehr die Auroren auf den Fersen waren, weil seine Unschuld an den Morden, die Pettigrew ihm angehängt hatte, erwiesen und vom Ministerium offiziell anerkannt war.

Und Vanna – nun, sie war einfach toll! Allein die Tatsache, dass sie diesen Reanimus-Magicus-Zauber ausgeführt hatte, hatte ihr bereits seine ewige Dankbarkeit und Hochachtung gesichert. Und dann war sie auch noch gemeinsam mit Catherine und Hermine nach Calwell gekommen, um ihnen gegen die Riesenschlangen zu helfen – als Muggel, die sie momentan ja nun unbestreitbar war. Und sie hatte Nagini zur Strecke gebracht – ganz ohne Magie, nur mit einer Mistgabel! Sie war einfach toll!

Aber nicht nur Sirius' und Vannas Beziehung war eine angenehme Überraschung für Harry, auch Remus hatte sich in den letzten Tagen sichtlich verändert. Plötzlich fiel es Harry gar nicht mehr so schwer, an ihn nicht immer als ‚Professor Lupin' zu denken. Er wirkte ebenfalls um Jahre jünger und hatte den distanzierten Lehrer in seinem Wesen scheinbar endlich abgelegt. Natürlich waren da noch immer die zahlreichen grauen Strähnen in seinem Haar, aber sonst ... Wie konnte es sein, dass ein Mann sich plötzlich so sehr veränderte, einfach nur indem er nicht ständig sorgenvoll die Stirn runzelte und düster vor sich hin brütete? In dem er lachte. LACHTE! Nicht dieses höfliche Lächeln, welches er sonst vor sich hertrug wie ein Schild, sondern echtes, herzhaftes Gelächter. Natürlich war er noch immer meist ruhig und nachdenklich. Das war eben seine Natur. Aber jetzt blitzte auch wieder der Schalk in seinen Augen, wenn er und Sirius sich gegenseitig neckten. Und er tobte sogar ungeachtet seiner glücklicherweise nur geprellten Rippen vergnügt lachend mit einem lebhaften Dreijährigen auf den Schultern durch das Haus.

Zum Teil ließ sich diese Veränderung seines Verhaltens wohl auf Sirius' Rückkehr zurückführen, immerhin waren die Beiden beste Freunde, aber den größten Verdienst daran hatte wohl doch Catherine Spencer. Immerhin war es ihr kleiner Sohn, der vergnügt kichernd auf Remus' Schultern in Richtung seines Bettes geritten war, als es Zeit für den Mittagsschlaf wurde. Und außerdem brachte ihre bloße Anwesenheit die grauen Augen seines ehemaligen Lehrers zum Leuchten. Und die Art, wie die zwei sich ansahen wenn sie dachten, niemand würde es merken, die leichten, flüchtigen Berührungen, die sie bei jeder Gelegenheit austauschten ... Und dann war da natürlich auch noch der Kuss in Calwell gewesen, den er allerdings nur nebenbei registriert hatte, weil Ginny ihm gerade seine große Klappe auf genau dieselbe Weise gestopft hatte...

Ein breites Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. Das musste man sich einmal vorstellen! Da war er, Harry, gerade mal ein paar Tage aus dem Haus und ausgerechnet Remus Lupin legte sich eine komplette Familie zu! Eine wunderhübsche, hochschwangere Frau und einen aufgeweckten dreijährigen Jungen, der ihn regelrecht zu vergöttern schien. Und offenbar war er der geborene Vater. Es stand also nur zu hoffen, dass seine grüblerische, übermäßig selbstkritische Ader ihm nicht irgendwann Probleme vorgaukelte, die für alle außer ihm selbst gar keine waren...

Andererseits wirkte Catherine Spencer nicht unbedingt wie eine Frau, die sich nicht zu behaupten wusste. Immerhin hatte sie es geschafft, hochschwanger und mit einen dreijährigen Kind auf dem Arm den sie verfolgenden Todessern zu entkommen und London zu erreichen. Und sie hätte auch beinahe den Grimmauldplatz erreicht, bevor sie und Josh doch noch aufgespürt worden waren. Glücklicherweise hatte Remus sie – mit Snapes Hilfe, kaum zu glauben, oder? – retten können. Und obwohl sie als Folge ihrer anstrengenden Flucht beinahe ihr Kind verloren hätte, hatte sie doch nur wenige Tage später keinen Augenblick gezögert, nach Calwell zu apparieren, als sie erfuhr, dass ihre Freunde in Gefahr sein könnten. Und dort hatte sie gemeinsam mit Hermine ein paar dieser Riesenschlangen zur Strecke gebracht. Da würde sie wohl auch mit einem Lupin-Moment klarkommen, oder?

Ein weiteres winziges Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Lippen. Natürlich würde sie das schaffen. Schließlich hatte sie ja genau dieselbe Taktik drauf wie seine Ginny. Und die war wirklich sehr überzeugend!

Also herzlich willkommen in unserer großen, wundervollen Familie, Catherine.

Tja, und dann war da natürlich noch Rica, die jetzt ebenfalls am Grimmauldplatz lebte. Ihr in diesem Haus eine Zuflucht zu bieten, war wohl das Mindeste, was sie tun konnten, nachdem sie beinahe ihr Leben für Ginny und ihn geopfert hätte, auch wenn sie es hauptsächlich deshalb getan hatte, um der Ehe mit einer wahren Bestie zu entgehen. Um sie machte er sich wirklich Sorgen. Harry hätte einiges dafür gegeben, diesen gehetzten, furchtsamen Ausdruck aus ihren grünen Augen zu vertreiben. Aber vermutlich würde es eine Weile dauern, bis sie das Trauma überwunden hatte, das Greybacks grausame Misshandlungen ausgelöst hatten. Sie zuckte bei lauten, unerwarteten Geräuschen furchtsam zusammen und begann jedes Mal zu zittern, wenn jemand unvermutet hinter ihr auftauchte. Madam Pomfrey hatte getan, was sie konnte, und körperlich war die junge rothaarige Frau auch fast wieder hergestellt, aber es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis die dunklen Schatten in ihren Augen verschwunden waren und diese wieder so kriegerisch und entschlossen blitzen würden wie in diesem Kerker. Er wünschte sich nur, ihr wirksamer helfen zu können. Sie hätte beinahe ihr Leben verloren und alles was er tun konnte war, ihr ein Dach über dem Kopf zu bieten in einem Haus, in dem alle Bewohner Fremde für sie waren. Nette, fürsorgliche Fremde, aber eben Fremde. Außer Snape. Mit dem Tränkemeister schien sie sich merkwürdigerweise am verbundensten zu fühlen...

Aber das Wichtigste war vermutlich für sie, dass sie jetzt in Sicherheit war. Unerreichbar für dieses Monster Greyback und für Voldemort. Und solange er oder seine Freunde sie beschützen konnten, würde sich daran auch nichts ändern. Sie gehörte jetzt hierher. Und sie konnte bleiben, solange sie wollte. Als ein Teil seiner wunderbaren neuen Familie.

Ja, seine Familie. Als diese betrachtete er die Menschen, die jetzt gemeinsam den Grimmauldplatz bevölkerten. Nicht durch das gemeinsame Blut waren sie miteinander verbunden, sondern durch die Freundschaft und Zuneigung, die sie füreinander empfanden, und das gemeinsame Ziel, das sie verfolgten. Und dieses Band, so hoffte er, würde sich als fester und dauerhafter herausstellen, als jede Blutsverwandtschaft. Immerhin hatten die Dursleys ihn auf die harte Tour gelehrt, dass gemeinsames Blut nicht immer ausreichte, um sich auch miteinander verbunden zu fühlen.

Er musste unbedingt daran denken, sich bei Ron und Hermine zu bedanken. Wenn sie nicht so stur an ihrer Freundschaft zu ihm festgehalten hätten, wenn es ihm gelungen wäre, sie auf Abstand zu halten, sie von diesem Haus fernzuhalten, dann wäre nichts so gekommen, wie es jetzt war...

Apropos Ron und Hermine. Irgendein Liebesvirus schien in der Luft zu liegen, denn offenbar bahnte sich auch zwischen diesen Beiden endlich etwas an. Schwebte Ron vielleicht deshalb in höheren Sphären? Immerhin … Seit ihrer Rückkehr aus Calwell gestern wich Mine kaum noch von Rons Seite. Sie verbrachte mehr Zeit in dessen Krankenzimmer als Molly und Madam Pomfrey zusammen. Was so eine Schulterwunde doch für merkwürdige Nebenwirkungen haben konnte...

Aber andererseits war es ihm mit Ginny ja auch nicht anders gegangen, nicht wahr? Als sie in Calwell unwissentlich diesen Horcrux berührt hatte und vor Schmerzen schreiend zusammengebrochen war, hatte er da nicht auch gefürchtet, das Herz würde ihm stehen bleiben? War das nicht auch der Moment gewesen, in dem er sich endgültig eingestanden hatte, dass all seine Bemühungen, sich von ihr fernzuhalten, von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt waren? Dass sie ein Teil von ihm war, womöglich sogar der wichtigste Teil? Allein die Vorstellung, dass dieses verfluchte DING sie beinahe getötet hätte, trieb seinen Puls noch immer zu Höchstleistungen an.

Dieses verdammte Monster Voldemort und seine verfluchten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen! Eine besonders perfide Variante davon hatte bereits Dumbledore das Leben gekostet und beinahe hätte er jetzt auch noch Ginny verloren!

War es ihm _darum_ gelungen, diese beiden Horcruxe durch seine bloße Berührung zu zerstören? Weil er sich ihre Vernichtung so innig gewünscht hatte, nachdem Ginny durch eines der Objekte verletzt worden war? Oder hatte Remus Recht mit seiner Vermutung, dass Voldemort ihm diese Fähigkeit unabsichtlich zusammen mit seinen Parselkenntnissen verliehen hatte?

Alles in ihm sträubte sich instinktiv dagegen, noch etwas in sich zu haben, das von seinem Todfeind stammte.

Aber ob nun von Voldemort übernommen oder aus ihm selbst geboren, war diese Fähigkeit wohl der Grund dafür, dass er derjenige war, den man den Auserwählten nannte. Wenn er als Einziger die Horcruxe durch bloße Berührung vernichten konnte, musste Voldemort ihn doch fürchten, nicht wahr?

Wieder durchzuckte ihn die Erinnerung an einen niedergeschlagenen und von Schuldgefühlen geplagten Dumbledore, in der dieser ihm erklärte, dass Voldemort selbst es war, der ihn durch seinen Glauben an die Prophezeiung und durch seinen Angriff, bei dem er seine Eltern verloren hatte, die Kräfte verliehen hatte, mit denen er vernichtet werden konnte.

Das war kurz nach Sirius Tod gewesen und er war viel zu aufgewühlt gewesen, um die volle Tragweite dieser Worte zu begreifen. Aber jetzt verstand er sie. Er war derjenige, der die Horcruxe des Dunklen Lords zerstören und ihn so wieder zu einem sterblichen Menschen machen konnte. Zu einem Menschen, der für all die furchtbaren Dinge zur Verantwortung gezogen werden konnte, die er getan hatte. Und genau das würde er tun!

„Harry?"

Erneut schrak er aus seinen Gedanken auf und bemerkte, dass er noch immer das Besteck in den Händen hielt und vermutlich minutenlang in Gedanken versunken vor sich hingestarrt hatte, denn Ginny hatte den Tisch mittlerweile allein gedeckt und sogar schon die Platten und Schüsseln mit den Speisen aufgetragen.

„Entschuldige, Gin. Ich war wohl in Gedanken." Schuldbewusst ließ er zu, dass sie ihm die Gabeln aus der Hand nahm und sie links neben die Teller legte.

„Das habe ich bemerkt!" Ihr Lächeln blitzte auf und nahm ihm einmal mehr den Atem. „Und wenn ich nicht befürchten würde, dass das Essen kalt wird, hätte ich dich auch nicht gestört. Du sahst so konzentriert aus. Zuerst hast du gelächelt, aber dann ... Woran hast du gedacht, Harry?"

„Anfangs?"

„Nein, als du plötzlich so ernst geworden bist."

Typisch Ginny. Natürlich wollte sie wissen, was ihn bedrückte. Er zögerte unmerklich. So ganz ließen sich alte Gewohnheiten eben doch nicht abschütteln.

„An Dumbledore", antwortete er dann leise. „An das, was er über Voldemort und die Prophezeiung gesagt hat. Dass ich Voldemort nur deshalb vernichten kann, weil er daran glaubt. Ich kann diese Horcruxe zerstören, einfach indem ich sie berühre, Gin. Und wenn ich die ersten sechs vernichte ..."

„Dann ist er wieder sterblich?" Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Das ist doch gut, oder?"

„Natürlich ist das gut, Ginny. Aber wie habe ich diese Fähigkeit überhaupt bekommen? Und wann? Die Parselkenntnisse habe ich schon immer gehabt, schon bevor ich überhaupt wusste, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, vermutlich bekam ich sie also bei dem Angriff Voldemorts als ich noch ein Baby war. Aber was ist mit der Möglichkeit zur Zerstörung der Horcruxe? Damals mit diesem Tagebuch hat es doch nicht so funktioniert. Da musste ich den Zahn des Basilisken verwenden, um es zu zerstören!"

Erst als Ginny sich auf die Lippe biss und zu Boden starrte, wurde ihm klar, dass er sie gerade wieder daran erinnert hatte, wie Voldemort sie benutzt hatte, um die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht..."

„Nein, ist okay. – Vielleicht …" Auch sie zögerte kurz. „Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass Du das Tagebuch damals nicht wirklich zerstören wolltest, sondern den Geist, der darin wohnte, um mich zu retten. Du wusstest doch nichts von einem Horcrux, Harry. Und, was viel wichtiger ist: Voldemort hat damals nicht gewonnen. Du hast das verhindert, Harry. Du hast mich gerettet. Und ich ... ich habe mich in dich verliebt..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als er sie berühren wollte. „Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig, Harry. Was diese Fähigkeit betrifft, so solltest du darüber am besten mit Sirius und Professor Lupin reden. Aber wenn du meine Meinung hören willst: Ich halte es nicht für besonders wichtig, _wie_ oder _wann_ du zu dieser Kraft gekommen ist. Wichtig ist, dass du sie besonnen einsetzt und diesen verdammten Verbrecher ein für alle mal fertig machst! Und wenn wir Glück haben und Nagini wirklich ein Horcrux war, dann bleibt nur noch einer, den du vernichten musst, bis Voldemort wieder ein ganz gewöhnlicher, sterblicher Zauberer ist und aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden kann."

Und dann küsste sie ihn doch noch, und er kämpfte kläglich gegen die Bilder, die in ihm aufwallten, an. Aber bevor er endgültig nach ihr greifen und sie in die Arme ziehen konnte, hatte sie sich auch schon wieder von ihm gelöst.

„Ich schlage vor, du sammelst die hungrigen Massen ein und ich lege noch mal einen Wärmezauber über das Essen."

Oh nein, so einfach würde sie ihn jetzt nicht loswerden! Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er hier als einziger mit leichtem Schwindel und butterweichen Knien hinausging. Er zog sie in seine Arme und der nächste Kuss fiel ungleich leidenschaftlicher aus. Als sie sich schließlich von ihm löste, waren sie beide außer Atem.

Und Ginny lächelte. So wie es eigentlich verboten sein sollte zu lächeln. „Wenn Du nicht sofort die Finger von mir nimmst, brauchen wir keinen Wärmezauber mehr, glaube mir." Sie zwinkerte und verpasste ihm einen sanften Schubs zur Küchentür. „Nun geh schon, Harry. Solange ich dich hier noch rauslasse. Sonst bleibt die Küche heute nämlich kalt!"

Heftig atmend und äußerst widerwillig machte er sich auf den Weg. Gegen kalte Küche war doch eigentlich nichts einzuwenden, oder? Er LIEBTE kalte Küche! Was hätte er nicht alles gegeben für Schnittchen und Salate.

* * *

_Hihihi, akute Hormonvergiftung. Der Arme. Das Ginny ihn aber auch so auf die Probe stellen muss. Nun gut, dann lassen wir die Jungs und Mädels mal essen. Und ihr lasst uns bitte, bitte eine Review da, okay?_


	37. LupinMomente

_**A/N:** Guten Morgen, meine Süßen. Na, schon hungrigauf dasneuen Kapitel? °Zwinker!° Sehr schön. Nur ganz wenig Geschwätz von den Autorinnen, ich verspreche es - dann geht es auch sofort weiter mit Mister Kuschelwolf und einer Prise Sirius. _

_Zu letzterem muss ich nämlich einen Dank aussprechen. Vielen Dank, **Dalli**, dass Du uns auf die fehlende Beschäftigung von Padfoot und Moony mit Rica "Lily" Rabastan aufmerksam gemacht hast. Manche Dinge verliert man echt aus den Augen. Sirius inneren Monolog habt ihr also ihr zu verdanken!_

_Jetzt aber los und viel Spaß beim Augen verdrehen und Seufzen, wenn Remus J. Lupin mal wieder in einem dieser schrecklichen Lupin-Momente versinkt_

**Lupin-Momente**

Himmel, wie konnte man nur so glücklich sein? Leise seufzend ließ Remus bei diesem Gedanken seinen Kopf gegen die Stuhllehne sinken und beobachtete mit einem winzigen Lächeln Catherine und den kleinen Josh dabei, wie sie gemeinsam in einem großen Sessel ihm gegenüber saßen und in einem Bilderbuch lasen. Die Miene des Kleinen war dabei so von feierlichem Ernst gefüllt, dass es ihn fast zum Lachen reizte. Bei Merlin, er liebte dieses Kind!

Hochkonzentriert kniete der Dreijährige neben seiner hochschwangeren Mutter auf der breiten Armlehne und fuhr mit einem leicht klebrigen Kinderfinger über die bunten Bilder, während er Fragen stellte und – aufgeweckt wie er war – mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit kleinere Fehler in Catherines Erzählung fand.

Remus Blick wanderte über ihren runden, gewölbten Leib und sein Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig tiefer, zärtlicher.

Bald.

Bald würde das Baby kommen.

Und er war aufgeregt wie schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr. Beinah fühlte er sich, als wäre es sein eigenes Baby und nicht das eines anderen Mannes. Er sorgte sich um die Geburt, darum ob Madam Pomfrey rechtzeitig da sein würde, wenn es soweit war, grübelte darüber nach, was er in diesem entscheidenden Augenblick für sie tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen, ihre Schmerzen zu lindern, malte sich das Gefühl aus, wenn er das kleine Wesen das erste Mal in seinen Armen hielt. Würde es ein Mädchen, oder wieder ein kleiner Junge werden? Und würde es ihn genauso akzeptieren, wie seine Mutter und sein Bruder es taten?

Josh. So ein wunderbarer, kleiner Junge!

Gestern hatte er Remus, ohne zu überlegen, Daddy genannt – Merlin, er bekam immer noch Herzklopfen bei der Erinnerung. Und als Cathy ihn vorsichtig darauf hingewiesen hatte, hatte der kleine Kerl nur mit den schmalen Schultern gezuckt und feierlich erklärt, dass er ab jetzt einfach sein Daddy sein musste, weil der Andere – er hatte den Namen nicht einmal genannt – ja keine Lust mehr hatte, bei ihnen zu sein. Und dass Remus ihm sowieso viel lieber sei, weil er immer Zeit für ihn hätte und nicht bloß schimpfen würde.

So wunderbar für Remus diese Kinderworte auch waren – er hatte die ungeweinten Tränen in Catherines Augen gesehen und sie schlicht in den Arm genommen. Wusste dieser Mistkerl überhaupt, wie glücklich er sich schätzen konnte, als sie noch seine Frau gewesen war? Wie konnte ein Mann seine Cathy verlassen? Wie konnte er sie verletzen? Möge der elende Dreckskerl auf ewig in der Hölle schmoren! Und gnade ihm Gott, wenn er ihm jemals gegenübertreten würde.

Während Remus sich mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigte, durchfuhr ihn plötzlich ein reißender Schmerz. So unerwartet, dass er den leisen Schmerzenslaut nicht gänzlich verhindern konnte. Es brauchte all seine Willenskraft, nicht aus dem Stuhl zu rutschen, sondern sitzen zu bleiben und dieses Lächeln irgendwie auf seinem Gesicht zu behalten.

Catherine, die es sehr wohl gehört hatte, blickte besorgt zu ihm hinüber und er wollte alles tun, damit sie sich nicht um ihn sorgte. Er war ein Schwachkopf. Für eine winzige Sekunde hatte er allen Ernstes den bevorstehenden Vollmond vergessen. Hatte er vergessen, wer er war. WAS er war. Morgen wäre es einmal mehr so weit. Dann würde die Bestie in ihm hervorbrechen. Der Schmerz erinnerte ihn daran, Und er erinnerte ihn auch wieder an die Dinge, die er noch erledigen wollte, erledigen MUSSTE, anstatt hier zu sitzen und den beiden Menschen zuzusehen, die er mehr liebte, als alles andere auf der Welt.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, nachdem Josh die Aufmerksamkeit von Catherine zurück auf sich gezogen hatte, und stand dann langsam und sehr bedächtig auf. Leise Echos der Schmerzattacke pulsierten immer noch durch seinen Körper, wie Hohngelächter des Wolfes, der wusste, dass seine Zeit unmittelbar bevorstand und bereits an den Gittern des Käfigs rüttelte, in dem er ihn an den Tagen einsperrte, an denen der Vollmond keine Macht über ihn hatte.

„Wo gehst Du hin?" fragte Catherine prompt, als sie das leise Scharren der Stuhlbeine über den Boden hörte, das entstand, als er seinen Stuhl zurück schob. Remus ging zu ihr hinüber, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, obwohl Knochen und Muskeln gegen diese Bewegung protestierten, und drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich gehe nur kurz in die Bibliothek und suche nach einem Buch."

Es war nicht gänzlich gelogen, versuchte er das aufkeimende schlechte Gewissen zu beruhigen. Er _würde_ in die Bibliothek gehen. Danach aber würde er hinuntergehen in den Keller, um den Raum, den er für seine Verwandlung präpariert hatte, fertig zu stellen. Schallschutzzauber und auf ihn persönlich bezogene Schutzzauber würden die restlichen Bewohner hoffentlich ausreichend schützen. Immerhin war es Snape dieses Mal nicht möglich gewesen, ihm den Wolfsbann zu bereiten. Also musste er eben selbst die notwendigen Vorkehrungen treffen. Und in dieser Vollmondnacht den Horror und die Qualen einer ungebannten Transformation ertragen. Hoffentlich half dieser neue Trank, den Madam Pomfrey aufgetrieben hatte, wenigstens etwas gegen die furchtbaren Schmerzen.

Cathy wusste nichts von dem Ganzen. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn er versuchte, sich von ihr und den anderen zurück zu ziehen. Sie würde es nicht einsehen. Schon mehrfach hatte er versucht, ihr die furchtbare Gefahr zu erklären, die an Vollmond von ihm ausging. Dass er dann eine reißende Bestie war, die vor nichts und niemandem Halt machen würde – außer vor Padfoot vielleicht. Sie hatte ihn nur lächelnd angesehen und ihm erklärt, er mache sich zu viele Sorgen. Und dann hatte sie ihm über die Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn gestrichen und ihn geküsst. Und so jeden weiteren Einwand von seiner Seite wirkungsvoll verhindert.

Er würde diese Diskussion nicht schon wieder führen, sondern tun, was getan werden musste. Es war besser so. Und die Bücher würde er mitnehmen, um in der verbleibenden Zeit endlich gründlich nach dem Phänomen zu forschen, das Sirius und Evanna gestern, als sie alle zusammen in der Küche gesessen hatten, geschildert hatten. Und natürlich um auf sinnvolle Weise die Zeit totzuschlagen bis zur Verwandlung.

Offenbar hatte der Reanimus-Magicus-Zauber durchaus doch die eine oder andere Nebenwirkung, von der der alte Salazar Slytherin keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. So wie es schien und die Beiden ihm berichtet hatten, hatte sich ihr Bewusstsein miteinander verwoben. Und das von Sirius offenbar stärker mit Evanna als umgekehrt. Sie konnte ihn „spüren" – selbst wenn beide räumlich voneinander getrennt waren. Vanna hatte es beschrieben, als trage sie Sirius in sich.

Er hingegen schien sie vielmehr zu „hören".

Diese Neuigkeit hatte zu hitzigen Diskussionen geführt, worin wohl der Grund dafür zu finden war. Ebenso wie das weitere Vorgehen bezüglich des Huffelpuff-Horcrux dazu geführt hatte. Letztendlich war man darin übereingekommen, dass sich Hermine und Ron damit befassen sollten, einen wirksamen Zauber für den finalen Kampf aufzutreiben. Die beiden waren seit Rons Verletzung sowieso unzertrennlich, also konnten sie auch getrost ein Team bilden. Auch wenn die Idee, Ron zu Recherchezwecken über einen Stapel Bücher zu setzen, doch etwas gewagt erschien.

Harry, Ginny und Sirius würden – ebenfalls in Teamarbeit – gemeinsam nach dem hoffentlich letzten Horcrux suchen, wobei es hauptsächlich darum ging, eine detailgenaue Abbildung dieses Hufflepuff-Bechers zu finden, die Sirius als Basis für den Aufspürzauber verwenden konnte.

Und Remus – er würde sich wie schon erwähnt näher mit dem Reanimus-Magicus-Zauber befassen.

Moony hatte bereits den vergangenen Abend darüber grübelnd im Bett gelegen, mit Cathy in seinen Armen, die friedlich an ihn geschmiegt schlief. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er bereits eine Theorie – rein logisch betrachtet war Evannas Fähigkeit wohl als Ausgleich für den Verlust ihrer Magie zu sehen. Die Natur duldete nun einmal auch in der Magie kein Vakuum. Der Zauber einte die Beiden offenbar mehr, als sie alle gedacht hatten. Allerdings hatte er zurzeit noch keine Ahnung, ob sich diese Tatsache für sie letztendlich als positiv oder negativ herausstellen würde.

Sie würden es abwarten müssen – und er würde solange alles tun was in seiner Macht stand, um im entscheidenden Augenblick gewappnet zu sein.

- - - - -

Eigentlich war es schon viel zu spät, um noch in der Küche herumzulungern. Aber Sirius war einfach nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute – nicht einmal nach der seiner anbetungswürdigen Frau - und dieser sonst so frequentierte Raum hatte sich heute Abend als sehr nützlich und vorteilhaft für seine Eigenbrötlerei erwiesen. Remus machte – wie schon in den letzten Tagen – gemeinsam mit Catherine und dem kleinen Josh auf Familie, Harry und Ginny waren gleich nach dem Abendessen gemeinsam in dessen Zimmer verschwunden und fummelten hoffentlich aufs Heftigste - obwohl der Junge in diesen Dinge offenbar zuviel Moony abbekommen hatte … Und Ron und Hermine saßen in der Bibliothek – freiwillig, in Rons Fall etwas, das Sirius immer noch nicht ganz glauben wollte, und recherchierten. Versuchten einen Zauber zu finden, der Voldemort endgültig ins Jenseits befördern würde.

Seit dieser Riesenschlangen-Geschichte vor einigen Tagen schienen die zwei unzertrennlich. Ausgerechnet diese zwei. Und sie stritten nicht einmal halb so viel wie gewöhnlich. Genau genommen hatten sie sich schon seit Tagen überhaupt nicht mehr gestritten. Stattdessen schlichen sie umeinander herum wie zwei Katzen um den heißen Breitopf. Eigentlich ein ziemlich belustigender Anblick …

Aber die Person, um die sich seine Gedanken heute Abend schon eine ganze Weile drehten, war keiner von Harrys jungen Freunden, sondern das arme, völlig verschüchterte Wesen, welches ausgerechnet von Snape hergebracht worden war.

Rica Rabastan.

Ihre körperlichen Verletzungen heilten Madam Pomfrey zufolge zwar einigermaßen zufrieden stellend, aber die seelischen offenbar nicht halb so gut. Und jetzt, nach dem Abschwellen der zahllosen Verletzungen, die dieses Mistvieh Greyback ihr zugefügt hatte, war ihre Ähnlichkeit zu einer anderen jungen Frau aus Sirius Vergangenheit unleugbar. Eine Tatsache, die ihm heute Abend deutlich zu schaffen machte. Es hätte nicht unbedingt Moonys gemurmelter Bemerkung bedurft, um ihn die geradezu verblüffende Ähnlichkeit erkennen zu lassen, auch wenn er in letzter Zeit vermutlich wirklich nur Augen für Evanna hatte … Allerdings unterschied die beiden rothaarigen und grünäugigen Frauen eines ganz deutlich. Rica war weiterhin geradezu ungesund schreckhaft und völlig in sich zurückgezogen. Keiner schien sie wirklich zu erreichen. Keiner bis auf …

Uääääääh, allein der Gedanke, dass eine so hübsche Frau auch nur einen zweiten Blick an die Fledermaus verschwendete, war ihm unbegreiflich. Unwillkürlich schüttelte Padfoot sich angewidert. Er verstand es einfach nicht! Und noch weniger verstand er die Reaktion von Schniefelus auf Rica. Denn mit den roten Haaren, den sprühenden grünen Augen war sie unleugbar ein Ebenbild von … Lilian Potter. Zumindest glaubte er, dass Ricas Augen einmal sprühend gewesen waren. Denn jetzt waren sie meist verborgen unter langen, geschwungenen Wimpern, oder huschten furchtsam von einem zum anderen, als würde sie jederzeit einen körperlichen Übergriff erwarten. Verdammter Greyback! Wie viel Leid dieses widerliche Monster unter seinen Freunden schon verursacht hatte … Remus, Bill und jetzt auch noch diese junge Frau – Lilys Ebenbild…

Sirius holte tief Luft, während er vergeblich gegen all die Erinnerungen ankämpfte, die ihn zu überwältigenden drohten. Lily! Es war schon schwer genug, Harry anzusehen und in eine Art Spiegelbild von James zu blicken – jetzt auch noch einer zweiten Lily gegenüberzutreten war hart! Mehr als das …

„_Sirius Black! Du bist so ein eingebildeter, unsensibler …"_

„… _unwiderstehlicher, anbetungswürdiger Gott, Lil?"_

„_Irgendwann wird Dein Ego Dir das Genick brechen, weil Du darüber stolperst!"_

„_Gar nicht schlimm. Solange Du mich immer noch gern hast."_

Sirius konnte das perlende Lachen der Frau seines toten besten Freundes so echt in seinem Kopf widerhallen hören, dass er die Augen fest zusammenpressen musste, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die ihm jedes Mal die Kehle und die Brust zusammenschnürten, wenn er daran dachte, auf welche Weise er sie verloren hatte. Sie waren tot, weil er ausgerechnet Peter vertraut hatte ... Manchmal, in solchen Momenten, wünschte er sich fast, dass Askaban ihm den letzten Rest gesunden Menschenverstandes entrissen hätte. Dann könnte er sich diesem Lachen in seinem Kopf hingeben. Dann könnte er sich einfach in die Phantasiewelt flüchten – und er wäre wieder bei ihnen. Müsste nicht mit der Gewissheit leben, dass sie fort waren. Und dass er sie vielleicht niemals wieder sehen würde.

Gerade als er glaubte, dass er ersticken müsste an der Schuld, der Sehnsucht, schlangen sich plötzlich zwei Arme um seinen Hals und ein warmer, vertrauter Körper schmiege sich gegen ihn. Fast augenblicklich löste sich der Knoten in seinem Inneren. Erschöpft ließ er die Schultern hängen.

„Komm ins Bett", flüsterte Vanna leise hinter ihm und er nickte nur stumm und verflocht seine Finger mit ihren. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit die Qualen in seinem Innern lindern konnte? Dass sie mit einer einzigen Berührung die Stimmen zum Verstummen brachte, die ihn so viele Jahre gequält hatten … Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Wichtig war nur, dass sie es schaffte.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Sirius Mundwinkel, ehe er sie ohne Vorwarnung einfach hochhob. Evanna quietschte leise und schlang die Hände um seinen Nacken, ehe ihr weiches Lachen die Halle durchdrang, während er mit großen Schritten die Treppe nach oben erklomm.

Mit ihr an seiner Seite konnte alles nur ein gutes Ende nehmen, dessen war sich Sirius vollkommen sicher. Und dann waren da ja auch noch seine Freunde und Verbündeten, die schon so lange auf der gleichen Seiten kämpften in diesem Krieg, der die magische Gesellschaft in zwei Lager gespalten hatte und zu dessen Opfern auch James und Lily zählten – und unzählige andere. Niemand von ihnen würde aufgeben und den Tod der Freunde ungesühnt lassen. Genauso wenig wie die jüngere Generation. Zum Beispiel die Kinder der Weasleys. Bill, Charly, die Zwillinge. Ron und sogar die kleine Ginny. Und auch auf Hermine konnte er sich verlassen. Sie alle würden nicht ruhen. Und sie würden gemeinsam einen Weg finden der ermöglichte, dass Harry Voldemort besiegen konnte.

- - - - -

Als Catherine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wusste sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Genau in dem Augenblick, in dem sie die Augen aufschlug. Etwas fehlte. Jemand fehlte! Sie wandte sich um und suchte tastend nach Remus´ warmen Körper, an den sie sich seit dieser ersten gemeinsamen Nacht so sehr gewöhnt hatte. Aber da war nichts. Als sie endgültig die Augen aufschlug wurde ihr klar, dass er wohl schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr neben ihr lag. In dieser Nacht vielleicht überhaupt nicht neben ihr gelegen hatte! Fast augenblicklich war eine alte Erinnerung da und sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

Genauso wie Elias. Auch er war eines Morgens einfach nicht mehr da gewesen. Okay, sie hatten damals am Abend zuvor heftig gestritten, aber dennoch...

Sie bekämpfte die aufkeimende Furcht und das schreckliche, bohrende Gefühl, erneut verraten worden zu sein, so gut es ging, setzte sich auf und rief leise nach ihm. Es kam keine Antwort.

‚_Keine Panik, Cat! Er ist nicht so wie Dein Exehemann. Remus besitzt Anstand und Ehre! Er besitzt sie sogar im Übermaß! Er würde nie …'_

Vielleicht war er ja schlicht im Badezimmer. Oder schon unten in der Küche, weil Josh früh wach geworden war und er sie noch schlafen lassen wollte. Verflucht sei seine dämliche Rücksichtsnahme.

Also schwang sie ihre Füße aus dem Bett – sofern man im 9. Monat einer Schwangerschaft noch irgendetwas schwingen konnte – kämpfte sich in die Senkrechte und schlüpfte hinüber ins Nebenzimmer, in das Sirius ihren kleinen Jungen in weiser Voraussicht umquartiert hatte, seit ihre Beziehung zu Remus so wunderbar eng geworden war, dass sie keine Nacht mehr getrennt voneinander verbrachten. Doch Joshua lag immer noch friedlich schlummernd in seinem Bett. Zumindest bis er seine Mum bemerkte. Und ihr verschlafen ein kleines Lächeln schenkte, ehe er verkündete, dass er gaaaanz dringend einmal aufs stille Örtchen musste.

Also verschob sie ihre Suche nach Remus schweren Herzens, half ihren 3-jährigen aus dem Bett und begleitete ihn ins Badezimmer. In dem er ganz furchtbar trödelte, weil er seiner Mum unbedingt erst einmal vorführen musste, dass er schon ein großer Junge sei und Remus ihm gezeigt hätte, wie ein solcher seine Zähne putze. Er war schrecklich akribisch in dieser Sache – und Catherine wusste nicht, ob sie sich darüber ärgern oder dahin schmelzen solle, weil er so offenkundig bemüht war, seinem „neuen Daddy" alles Recht zu machen. Was würde Josh sagen, wenn Remus wirklich …? Würde sie wieder einen verstörten, kleinen Jungen trösten müssen? Einen kleinen Jungen, der diesmal noch viel mehr verloren hatte, als bei Elias' Verschwinden? Allein die Vorstellung, dass dieser seine kostbare Zeit damit verschwendet hätte, seinem Sohn zu zeigen, wie man sich richtig die Zähne putzte, war absurd ... Aber Remus hatte es getan.

Und trotzdem war er jetzt fort...

Sie kämpfte gegen diesen Gedanken. Nein! Nicht Remus! Das würde er nie tun! Es gab bestimmt eine andere Erklärung! Eine GUTE Erklärung!

Und die gab es wirklich. Allerdings erst eine ganze Weile später. Als Catherine zusammen mit Josh die Küche betrat, saßen alle versammelt am Frühstückstisch. Alle, bis auf Remus. Ein vielstimmiges „Guten-Morgen" tönte ihnen entgegen und der Kleine ließ ihre Hand fast augenblicklich los, um zu Harry hinüber zu spurten. Er hatte recht schnell gelernt, dass der Junge seine Brote am dicksten mit der leckeren Muggel-Nuss-Nougat-Creme bestrich, und hatte ihn von diesem Moment an zu seinem persönlichen Brötchen-Schmierer deklariert.

Catherine hingegen blieb mitten im Türrahmen stehen, bis Sirius ihr auffordernd einen Stuhl entgegen schob. Wie ferngesteuert ließ sie sich darauf nieder und sah dabei zu, wie er ein Brötchen aus einem Korb fischte und es für sie aufschnitt. Als er dies´ erledigt hatte, schob er ihr den Teller auffordernd entgegen. Sie warf nur einen winzigen, flüchtigen Blick darauf, ehe sie ihn wieder ansah.

„Wo ist Remus?" fragte sie.

„Iss!" forderte er ausweichend, indem er ihr auch noch den Honig näher schob.

Normalerweise liebte sie Honig-Brötchen. Aber jetzt wollte sie, Merlin noch mal, keines! Jetzt wollte sie Antworten!

„Sirius, wo ist …", setzte sie dieses Mal deutlich ungeduldiger an, doch er unterbrach sie mit einem: „Schwangere müssen besonders gut essen, Süße!"

„HIMMEL HERRGOTT NOCHMAL!" Sie hatte nicht laut werden wollen, ehrlich nicht, aber verhindern konnte sie es auch nicht. Mit funkelnden Augen blitzte sie ihn an und es war ihr egal, dass Rica vor Schreck fast auf Rons Schoß gelandet war und der Rest sie anstarrte, als habe sie nicht nur eine Schraube locker! Es war ihr sogar egal, dass Josh mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn ihre Worte mehrmals lautlos wiederholte und dazu den entsprechenden Gesichtsausdruck übte, der diese Wahnsinnsreaktion hervorgerufen hatte. Weil ihr nämlich gerade eine weitere Möglichkeit eingefallen war, warum Remus nicht hier war. Was, wenn er krank war? Oder verletzt?

„Beantworte schlicht meine Frage!"

„Es geht ihm gut. Das muss Dir reichen."

„Sirius Black!"

„Ich hab´s ihm versprochen!"

„Oh bitte!" mischte sich Vanna in den Disput ein und wurde mit einem warnenden Blick bedacht. Sie funkelte zurück. „Hey, ICH hab´ ihm nichts versprochen! Und ICH finde sein Verhalten einfach lächerlich. Er ist doch nur abgehauen, weil er Schiss …"

Sie wusste ja nicht, was diese unbedachte Wortwahl auslöste. Catherine taumelte so heftig, dass Ginny erschrocken nach ihr griff und Harry ebenfalls schon halb auf den Füßen war, um sie aufzufangen. Sie bemerkte beides kaum. In ihrem Kopf hallten nur zwei Worte wieder.

„Abgehauen" und „Schiss".

Okay, das bedeutete dann wohl, dass ihm wirklich nichts zugestoßen war.

Dass er aus freien Stücken verschwunden war.

Nein. Nein! NEIN! Nicht Remus! Bitte...

Vanna legte ihren Arm um die totenbleiche Catherine und funkelte ihren Ehemann zornig an. „Ihr Männer seid manchmal so blöd, ehrlich! Ihr wollt uns beschützen, aber alles was passiert ist, dass ihr uns verletzt! Siehst Du, was sein ehrenhafter Blödsinn anrichtet?"

Sirius schluckte. „Moony hat mich aber darum gebeten …"

„Moony kann mich in dieser Beziehung mal!" Kopfschüttelnd wandte Evanna sich an ihre hochschwangere Freundin, die den Disput mit tränenfeuchten Augen verfolgt hatte und noch immer zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung schwankte. „Komm´ mit, Cathy! Ich bring´ Dich zu ihm!" Ein weiterer finsterer Blick in Sirius' Richtung. „Und Du darfst diesen ... diesen MANN getrost auch von mir in den Hintern treten!"

Das klang in Catherines Ohren ausgesprochen gut. Dankbar lächelte sie und folgte Vanna, die schnurstracks aus dem Zimmer marschierte, mit kampfbereit gestrafften Schultern.

Sofern Remus Lupin nicht tatsächlich krank oder schwer verletzt in einem Bett lag, würde sie ihm kräftig vors Schienbein treten – soviel stand fest!

* * *

_Das er es aber auch immer wieder pünktlich zu Vollmond schafft, so ... so ... LUPIN zu werden! Entschuldigung, aber für dieses Verhalten fehlt mir das Adjektiv. Und euch? Vorschläge? Dann reviewt ganz schnell, okay!_


	38. Die Weisheit der Druiden

_**A/N:** Guten Morgen, ihr Süßen. Schon wieder Sonntag. Meine Güte, manchmal vergeht die Zeit echt schnell. Aber wir sind brav gewesen und haben ein neues Kapitel hingekriegt. Und ihr dürft auch sofort lesen. **Allerdings habe ich vorher noch zwei Bitten**:_

_RemusBride und ich haben in unserem Frühlingsgefühle-Koller eine neue Geschichte begonnen, die noch nicht absolut spruchreif ist, weil sie eigentlich für uns beide privat gedacht gewesen ist. Denn sie handelt eigentlich nur über das Eine - Vernaschen vom sexy Animagi und dem Kuschelwolf vom Feinsten, sozusagen. Und durchaus hier und da auch ein wenig härter als gewohnt. Meine Bitte jetzt: Wir würden gerne von euch wissen, ob auf eurer Seite überhaupt ein Bedarf für so eine Geschichte besteht. Wie gesagt, primär geht es nur um das Eine und ich würde ihr Rating „M" bis „R" geben. Lasst es uns in euren Reviews wissen, okay? _

_Die zweite ist persönlicher Natur. Ich spiele grade ein Onlinespiel mit unserem Liebling Remus. Ein Kampf zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen. Und um unseren Süßen richtig groß und stark werden zu lassen, muss ich viele Leute „Beißen" oder verwandeln. Wärt ihr also so lieb, euch von ihm anknabbern zu lassen? Ihr müsst nur folgenden Link besuchen: _

_http(slash)s2(Punkt)bitefight(Punkt)de(Slash)c(Punkt)php(Fragezeichen)uid22137 _

_Ich muss es so komisch schreiben, weil sonst meckert. Tschuldigung! __Euch passiert dabei nix, keine Viren oder so, versprochen! Und wenn ihr auch Spaß an solchen Spielen habt, dann schaut doch einfach mal unter www.bitefight.de vorbei und gebt mich (Remus) bei der Registration als „Freund" an. BEVOR ihr euch beißen lasst! DANKE SCHÖN!_

_Dann mal los in unserer Geschichte:_

**Die Weisheit der Druiden**

Sich müde über die Stirn reibend versuchte Remus sich auf das Buch in seinem Schoß zu konzentrieren und nicht zum hundertmillionsten Mal auf seine Uhr zu blicken. Ob Catherine mittlerweile erwacht war? Normalerweise schlief sie nicht so lange.

Vielleicht hatte Padfoot es ja auch wirklich geschafft, sie von ihm fern gehalten und würde es auch weiter schaffen, bis alles vorbei war. Wäre er dankbar? Immerhin hatte er darum gebeten, dass man ihr nicht sagte, dass er sich im Keller verschanzt hatte wie ein Schwerverbrecher. Trotzdem wünschte sich ein kleiner Teil des liebenden Mannes, der fast vor Sehnsucht verging, dass sie sich nicht mit einer müden Erklärung Padfoots zufrieden gab. Auch wenn dies´ vermutlich eine harte Auseinandersetzung geben würde – sein Cathy war schließlich eine leidenschaftliche Frau. Und eine ausgesprochen sture noch dazu, wenn es um etwas ging was ihr wichtig war. Und er gehörte wunderbarerweise tatsächlich dazu!

Gestern Nacht, nachdem er leise Cathys Bett verlassen hatte, hatte er Sirius in seinen Vollmond-Plan eingeweiht. Er war nicht begeistert gewesen. Ganz und gar nicht. Sein Freund hatte seit Askaban eine gesunde Abneigung gegen das ‚eingesperrt sein'. Verständlicherweise. Und er kannte den Wolf in Remus viel zu gut, als dass er nicht wüsste, dass es ihm genauso ging und er seinen Freund dafür hart büßen lassen würde. Aber welche Alternative hatte er? Er müsste das Haus vollständig verlassen. Und setzte sich dabei der Gefahr aus, geschnappt zu werden. Und, viel schlimmer noch – Catherine und Josh schutzlos zurück zu lassen. Nein, so war es besser. Der logische Teil in ihm lachte ihn zwar aus und fragte ihn, wie er denn als Werwolf gedachte, ein ausreichender Schutz für seine Frau und seinen Sohn – ja verdammt, das waren sie inzwischen für ihn – zu sein, aber sein Bauch ließ nichts anderes zu!

Seufzend rutsche er auf dem massiven Holzstuhl herum, den er mit in seine karge „Zelle" genommen hatte, und versuchte eine bequemere Position zu finden. Aussichtslos. Aber er hatte sich standhaft geweigert, einen der bequemen Sessel mit herunter zu nehmen, nur damit der Wolf ihn zerfetzen konnte.

Nachdem er sich die Niederlage in dieser Sache eingestanden hatte erhob er sich und nahm zum ungefähr hundertstens Mal in der letzten Stunde die Schutzzauber unter die Lupe. Sie würden halten. Garantiert. Besonders nachdem Padfoot sie widerwillig ebenfalls noch einmal verstärkt hatte. Jetzt konnte wirklich nichts mehr passieren, denn nur gemeinsam würden sie sie wieder deaktivieren können.

Als etwas weiter entfernt eine Tür gegen die Wand krachte, zuckte Remus unwillkürlich zusammen und machte einen Satz rückwärts. Das drohende Knurren konnte er grade noch verhindern. Verdammte Werwolfssinne! Obwohl … ein schwacher, sehr vertrauter, blumiger Duft wehte ihm entgegen und er schloss genüsslich die Augen, während sein Herz wie verrückt zu trommeln begann.

Cathy.

‚_Weibchen …'_

‚_Sei still!'_

Der Wolf knurrte jedoch lediglich erneut und Remus verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Er würde der Paarungsaufforderung des Wolfes sicher NICHT nachkommen! Auch wenn es noch so verlockend wäre. Er müsste nur diese dummen Zauber wegnehmen und … NEIN! Bei Merlin, selbst wenn Catherine NICHT hochschwanger wäre, würde sie vermutlich zerbrechen, wenn er dem Wolf freie Hand gewährte.

Er konnte Stimmen hören und wenige Sekunden später erschien Catherines hübsches Gesicht in dem kleinen Fensterchen zur Außenwelt. Und Remus wappnete sich innerlich heftig. Denn ihre blitzenden Augen verhießen nichts Gutes …

„REMUS JOHN LUPIN! Hättest Du die Güte, mir zu erklären, was das hier für ein nettes Sommerdomizil ist, in das Du Dich ohne ein Wort zurückgezogen hast?"

„Guten Morgen, Cathy."

„Komm mir jetzt nicht mit Deiner verdammten Höflichkeit!"

Remus seufzte erneut innerlich. Himmel, bei ihrer Miene konnte er froh sein, dass sich eine magisch gesicherte Tür zwischen ihnen befand – sonst hätte er vermutlich einige Körperteile eingebüßt. Sie war so schön, wenn sie wütend war. Funkelnde braune Augen, wirres schwarzes Haar. Merlin, er würde so gern …

Bilder schossen durch seinen Geist. Die Kurve ihres schlanken Halses, feuchte, leicht geöffnete Lippen, ihre Stimme, wenn sie seinen Namen stöhnte …

‚_Herrgott Wolf, lass mir wenigstens eine winzige Chance!'_

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend versuchte er ihr so fest es ging ins Gesicht zu blicken. Wenigstens _dabei_ half ihm sein zweites Ich. Er war zu sehr Alpha, als dass er sich von einem Weibchen unterwerfen ließ …

„Heute ist Vollmond", erklärte er schlicht, als wäre das die universale Antwort auf alle Fragen.

Cathy verzog ihr hübsches Gesicht. „Verzeih´ mir, aber ich hatte doch wirklich gedacht, dass der Mond nur nachts scheinen würde. Und wenn mich mein Blick nicht getäuscht hat, ist draußen helllichter Tag. Hier …", sie machte eine alles umfassende Geste, „… kannst Du es allerdings nicht wissen, das ist schon richtig. Komm´ raus!"

„Nein."

„Dann lass mich rein!"

„Nein."

„Ich werde nicht mit Dir durch diese geschlossene Tür diskutieren."

„Richtig. Geh´ lieber wieder hinauf. Hier unten ist es viel zu kalt für Dich."

Catherines Hände bebten förmlich vor Wut, als sie ihren Zauberstab hervor riss und auf die Tür richtete. „ALOHOMORA!"

Nichts geschah.

„BOMBADA!"

Wieder nichts. Remus blieb stehen wo er war und blickte ihr schweigend entgegen. Als sie den dritten Zauber anwandte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es bringt nichts. Diese Türen sind gegen einen Werwolf gesichert. Und die Zauber sind auf mich geeicht. Selbst wenn ihr Padfoot dazu überredet, seine Hälfte zu deaktivieren, werdet ihr nichts ändern."

Er trat an die Tür und versuchte ein reichlich schiefes Lächeln welches allerdings keinerlei besänftigende Wirkung zeigte und deshalb recht schnell bröckelte und einem beinahe flehenden Ausdruck Platz machte. „Du hast es eben nicht verstanden, Cathy. Ich bin kein Schoßhund, wenn ich mich verwandle. Und ich lasse mich auch nicht mit ‚Stöckchen werfen' beruhigen. Ich bin zu gefährlich, um bei euch zu bleiben. – Lass uns morgen darüber reden, ja?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen, ehe sie sich ohne eine Antwort schwungvoll umwandte und mit hoch gerecktem Kinn den Keller verließ. Remus blickte ihr nach, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand, ehe er die Stirn gegen das Holz der Türe lehnte. Sie würde ihn schwer dafür büßen lassen. Soviel stand schon mal fest.

Aber was sollte er anderes tun?

Das krachende Geräusch, mit der sie die andere Tür ins Schloss warf, ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

- - - - -

Seit nunmehr vier Stunden brütete Hermine über dem Buch Slytherins, las alte Beschwörungen, schwarzmagische Riten, entzifferte Altgriechisch und Latein – und war bis jetzt keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Die Freude und der Stolz, den sie verspürt hatte, als Sirius ihr diese Aufgabe für das Auffinden eines Spruches gegen Voldemorts überlegene Zauberkräfte gegeben hatte, waren mittlerweile gänzlich verflogen. Das Buch schien sich regelrecht gegen sie verschworen zu haben, denn sie fand nichts in den mit der verschnörkelten Schrift Salazar Slytherins gefüllten Seiten, was auch nur annähernd brauchbar gewesen wäre.

Wo war ihr Talent für die Recherche hin? Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, einen für Harry nützlichen Zauber in diesem Buch zu finden, immerhin hatte das alte Werk über die alte Druidenmagie ihnen doch schon ermöglicht, Sirius zurückzuholen und einen der Horcruxe aufzuspüren, aber da war nichts! Nichts! Und das ewige Gerede über die Reinheit des Blutes und die Ausmerzung aller Schlammblüter zehrte mehr an ihren Nerven, als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

Seit Jahren lebte sie mit diesen Anfeindungen, genaugenommen seit sie das erste Mal den Fuß nach Hogwarts gesetzt hatte. Meist ausgesprochen von Malfoy und seinen Kumpeln. Und sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass diese Idioten die Hetzparolen noch zusätzlich aufpuschten, weil der vierte Gründer Hogwarts sicher nicht so vehement gegen Muggelgeborene gewesen war. Dass ein so intelligenter und begabter Zauberer sicher nicht SO engstirnig gewesen sein konnte. Doch sie schien sich gründlich geirrt zu haben. Jede weitere Seite schien neue, schärfere Spitzen zu haben, neue Beleidigungen und höhnische Worte, welche die auf der vorhergehenden noch übertrafen.

Ron, der neben ihr in einem Sessel vor sich hindöste, fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sie plötzlich wütend das Buch zuschlug. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie es gepackt und mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Wand geworfen, ehe sie aufsprang und ohne ein Wort hinter einer Reihe Bücherregale verschwand.

Ron starrte ihr im ersten Moment einfach nur sprachlos hinterher und ließ dann den Blick ungläubig zwischen dem an die Wand geschmetterten Wälzer Slytherins und Hermines jetzt leerem Stuhls hin und herwandern.

Hermine hatte _ein Buch_ geworfen?

Das normalerweise Heiligste auf diesem Erdboden, was sie ihm immer wieder vorzuhalten pflegte, wenn er in seine Schulbücher kritzelte oder den alten Eselsohren, hervorgerufen durch seine Brüder, ein paar neue hinzufügte? Okay, jetzt bekam er Angst …

Er erhob sich ein wenig schwerfällig, da sein Arm immer noch in der Schlinge steckte und horchte auf irgendwelche Geräusche. Doch die Bibliothek blieb unnatürlich still. Nur zögernd verschwand auch er hinter den Bücherregalen.

„Hermine?"

Er bekam keine Antwort, nicht einmal als er sie in einer der hinteren Reihen endlich fand und unschlüssig stehen blieb. Sie stand einfach nur da, den Kopf gesenkt, das Gesicht hinter beiden Händen und einem Vorhang aus lockigem, braunem Haar verborgen. Wie eine Statue, als sei sie aus Marmor und nicht aus Fleisch und Blut.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst in den Hintern getreten für diese reichlich dümmliche Frage. Aber er wusste einfach nicht, wie er sonst hätte anfangen sollen. Er war nie ein besonders guter Redner gewesen. Immer war Hermine diejenige, die die richtigen Worte fand.

Ein wenig fröhliches Lächeln huschte kurz über ihr Gesicht, ehe sie laut seufzte.

„Vielleicht hat er Recht."

Ron musste sich ganz schön anstrengen, um ihre Worte überhaupt zu verstehen. Er legte die Stirn in Falten und kam einen Schritt näher.

„Wer hat Recht?"

„Slytherin." Sie hob den Kopf so schnell und so unvermittelt, dass er unwillkürlich zusammenfuhr. „Vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir Muggel und reinblütige Zauberer wirklich so harsch trennen, wie er und seine Anhänger es verlangen. Dann wäre doch alles gut! Dann gäbe es keine Kriege und keine Opfer! Keiner müsste sterben! Voldemort hätte keinen Angriffspunkt. Und Harry müsste nicht..."

„So ein Unsinn …"

„Nein, das ist kein Unsinn, Ron! Voldemort wäre doch niemals an die Macht gekommen, wenn nicht unzählige Andere so denken würden wie er! Dass Muggelgeborene Abschaum sind! Alle Opfer in diesem furchtbaren Krieg sind nur gestorben, weil Schlammblüter wie ich sich in eine Gesellschaft drängen, in der wir nicht willkommen sind! Auch Harrys Eltern sind deswegen tot! Und Cedric und Mundungus Fletcher und Professor Dumbledore! Wenn wir einfach auf unserem Platz geblieben wären, dann …"

„Was dann? Würde es etwas ändern? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!" Ron starrte sie an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren. Was redete sie denn da, um Merlins Willen? Die Gründerin von „B Punkt Elfe Punkt Rrrrrrr" redete von guten Gründen für Trennungen aufgrund irgendeiner Abstammung?

Hermine starrte ihn nur aus großen, feucht schimmernden Augen an.

„Glaubst Du wirklich, es wäre so einfach?" Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass seine sonst so intelligente, logisch denkende Freundin einen solchen Müll von sich gab. Slytherin schien sich nicht gut auf ihr Hirn auszuwirken. „Wenn Voldemort sich nicht wegen ein paar Muggeln so aufregen könnte, dann würde er etwas anderes finden, um einen Teil der Gesellschaft aufzuhetzen und sich auf diese Weise Macht und Einfluss zu verschaffen. Es gibt immer irgendetwas, worüber die Menschen unzufrieden sind. Er ist schlicht und ergreifend ein wahnsinniger, völlig bekloppter …"

„Möchtegern-Reinblüter?"

„Ja! Und? Was, zur Hölle, bringt ihm das? Das magische Blut in seinen Adern, auf das er sich so viel einbildet, hat aus ihm keinen besseren Menschen machen können!" Ron konnte fühlen, wie wütend er langsam wurde. Sie redete einen solchen Unsinn! Bei Merlin, er würde dieses Scheiß-Buch einfach verbrennen, wenn es solche Auswirkungen auf sie hatte!

„Vielleicht … er war immerhin Halbblüter … vielleicht bin ich doch irgendwie weniger wert als er … oder Harry … oder Du."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn mit einem einzigen Schritt hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden und sie gepackt, den Schmerz in seiner Schulter vollkommen ignorierend. „Hör endlich auf, so einen Blödsinn zu reden", knurrte er wütend.

Sie schwieg wirklich, allerdings purzelten fast augenblicklich Tränen aus ihren braunen Augen und ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Und Ron hasste sich für den rüden Ton ihr gegenüber. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schloss er sie schlicht in seine Arme und sie klammerte sich an ihn wie eine Ertrinkende.

„Keiner ist mehr wert als Du, Mine. Du bist klug, mitfühlend und weißt genau, was richtig und was falsch ist. Voldemort mag zwar clever und durchtrieben sein, aber er kann in keiner Weise mit dir konkurrieren. Seine Macht geht ihm über alles. Und das Streben nach dieser Macht hat ihn in ein grausames, hässliches Monster verwandelt. Er kann einem guten Menschen wie dir nicht das Wasser reichen. Bei ihm ist seine innere Hässlichkeit inzwischen sogar nach außen sichtbar geworden. Wie sollte er jemals mehr wert sein als du?"

Er konnte ihr gebrochenes Schluchzen an seiner Schulter spüren – und in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee zog er sie einfach nur noch ein bisschen enger an sich. Sie fühlte sich gut an … dort … in seinen Armen. Irgendwie richtig, so als würde sie genau dorthin gehören. Er sollte vermutlich nicht einmal so etwas denken. Genauso wie er sie wohl loslassen sollte, nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Aber er schaffte es einfach nicht.

Fast wie hypnotisiert blickte er auf sie hinunter, gefangen von ihrem Blick, dem sie ihm nun schenkte, ihren Armen, die um seinen Hals geschlungen waren und dort blieben.

Fast wünschte er, sie würde sich aus seiner Umarmung lösen. Denn so konnte er einfach nicht anders. Ehe er wusste was er tat, lagen seine Lippen schon auf ihren. Und sie kam ihm überraschenderweise entgegen, reckte sich zu ihm empor.

Ron gab den Kampf einfach auf, ging unter in der Flut von wunderbaren Gefühlen, die der Kuss in ihm auslöste. Er ließ sich einfach fallen, streichelte mit der Zungespitze über ihre süße Unterlippe, schlüpfte zwischen ihre sich langsam öffnenden Lippen, vermischte sich mit ihr. Und war bereit für diesen Kuss jeden Wutausbruch und jede Ohrfeige einzustecken, bloß um diese Erinnerung zu halten. Ihren Geschmack, ihren Geruch, nach dem er sich schon so lange, wenn auch nur in seinen Träumen, gesehnt hatte. Wenn nötig würde er für den Rest seines Lebens nur ihr guter Freund sein und von dieser Erinnerung zehren...

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, als ihnen die Luft auszugehen drohte, trennten sie sich endlich voneinander. Hermine Hände waren mittlerweile in seinem Haar, genauso wie eine von Rons in dem ihren war. Die andere war irgendwie tiefer gerutscht und lag jetzt nur Zentimeter über ihrem Po.

Beide sahen sich stumm in die Augen, sich einen Moment lang nicht klar darüber, wie sie reagieren sollten. Zu neu und unerwartet waren die Gefühle, die so plötzlich in ihnen erwacht waren. Doch dann schien sich Hermine entschieden zu haben, denn ein kleines Lächeln zuckte unvermittelt um ihre Lippen und sie zwinkerte zu ihm hinauf.

„Na endlich!" war alles, was sie sagte, ehe sie ihn erneut zu sich hinab zog. Ron hätte vermutlich erleichtert gelacht, wenn es ihm dieser wunderbare nächste Kuss nicht unmöglich gemacht hätte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe beide wieder hinter den Bücherregalen auftauchten. Ein wenig atemlos, er mit einem sicher ziemlich dümmlichen Grinsen, Hermine hingegen mit deutlich geschwollenen Lippen und einer geradezu entzückenden Röte auf den Wangen.

Er würde nie wieder mit diesem Grinsen aufhören können! Ganz sicher nicht.

Mit reichlich wackligen Knien stakste er hinüber zu Slytherins Buch, hob es auf und brachte es zurück zum Tisch. Sie hatte sich dort bereits niedergelassen und lächelte ihn scheu an. Er konnte eine gewisse Röte seiner eigenen Wangen nicht ganz verhindern, war er doch selbst am meisten überrascht über seinen Wagemut. Vielleicht steckte ja doch ein echter Gryffindor in ihm …

Wahllos das Buch erneut aufschlagend legte er es vor sie auf die Tischplatte, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie schlug verlegen die Augen nieder, auf die Seiten vor ihr. Und dann erstarrte sie.

„RON!"

Oh, oh, gab es jetzt doch noch eine Standpauke, weil er das verdammte Buch nicht fachgerecht behandelt hatte? Sie hob den Blick und starrte ihn an, als habe er gerade Voldemort einfach mal im Vorbeigehen niedergemetzelt.

„Was hast Du gemacht?"

„Ich schwöre, das Eselsohr war keine Absicht!"

Sie runzelte die Stirn, ehe sie vehement den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht das! DAS!" Sie deutete auf die wahllos aufgeschlagene Seite und er folgte ihrem Blick. In geschwungenen Buchstaben stand dort geschrieben:

_Der Schatten der Nacht flieht des Tages Licht,_

_das heißeste Feuer trotzt dem Wasser nicht._

_Ohne „oben" kein „unten", ohne „vor" kein „zurück",_

_alles auf Erden hat sein Gegenstück._

_Liebe und Hass, Freude und Leid –_

_Das eine erhoffst du und bist nicht gefeit_

_gegen das andere. Nicht heute, nicht morgen,_

_was du jetzt noch erhoffst, bereitet später dir Sorgen._

_So ist es im Leben, so ist die Magie._

_Drum merk dir den Spruch, der dich gereuen wird nie._

„_Avada Kedavra" bringt den Tod in das Land._

_Der tödliche Fluch wird nur durch eines gebannt:_

„_Kedavra Retoura" nimmt ihm seine Macht_

_Wie des Tages Sonne die Schwärze der Nacht.

* * *

_

_Ist meine Co-Autorin GUT! So könnte ich nicht dichten. Dann mal los mit euren Reviews! Und vergesst eure Meinung wegen der neuen Geschichte nicht!_


	39. Greybacks Rache

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben! Diese Woche bekommt Ihr Euer Update ein kleines bisschen früher. Und das hat einen guten Grund. Unsere arme Bine muss sich nämlich das halbe Wochenende in einer Fortbildung um die Ohren schlagen - für Hebammen etwa zwölfundneunzig Mal im Jahr gesetzlich vorgeschrieben - und braucht deshalb jede Aufmunterung, die sie bekommen kann. Und was muntert mehr auf, als ein paar nette Reviews? °Winkt ganz hektisch mit dem Zaumpfahl° Also tut mir den Gefallen und baut meine süße Co-Autorin nach Kräften auf, okay? DANKE!

* * *

_

**Greybacks Rache**

Wann hatten seine Hände zum letzten Mal so schrecklich gezittert? Und wann hatte sein Herz das letzte Mal so furchtbar gehämmert, dass er befürchtete, es würde ihm den Brustkorb sprengen?

Während er im Laufen die Finger fester um das zusammengefaltete, leicht vergilbte Pergament in seiner Hand schloss, damit er es nicht versehentlich fallen ließ, es sorgfältig in die tiefste Tasche seines Umhangs schob, und es trotzdem nicht wagte, die Hand wieder hervorzuziehen, versuchte Snape sich an eine solche Begebenheit zu erinnern. Aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Jedenfalls nicht für den Zeitraum all der Jahre, die jener verhängnisvollen Halloween-Nacht vor sechzehn Jahren gefolgt waren ... Er hatte stets kalten Blutes getan, was getan werden musste. Er hatte sogar mit ruhiger Hand seinen innig verehrten Mentor getötet, den Mann, der in dieser langen Zeit wie ein Vater für ihn gewesen war.

Es stimmte wohl – Übung machte anscheinend wirklich den Meister … Zumindest in den meisten Augenblicken …

Aber heute war das anders. Heute – unter der Last der Erinnerungen und angesichts der neuesten, besorgniserregenden Entwicklungen – riss die harte, spröde Mauer ein, die ihn in der Vergangenheit emotional geschützt hatte, bröckelte, drohte ihn unter sich zu begraben. Und nicht nur seine Hände zitterten. Sein Puls brach gerade sämtliche Rekorde und es stand nur zu hoffen, dass sein Herz, diese verfluchte, verräterische Pumpe, die so etwas überhaupt nicht gewöhnt war, nicht einfach explodierte. Oder wäre es vielleicht besser …? Zumindest hätte er es dann hinter sich. Und würde nicht mehr des nachts schweißgebadet erwachen, weil ein Paar smaragdgrüner Augen ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah ... Mühsam riss er sich zusammen und erinnerte sich an seine Mission. An das, was er unbedingt tun musste! Sofort!

Alles war in Gefahr!

All die langen Jahre, in denen er im Dienste des Ordens bei Voldemort und seinen Anhängern spioniert hatte, in denen er täglich sein Leben gewagt hatte, immer bedroht von unverzeihlichen Flüchen, die ihm Unterwerfung, Folter und Tod bringen konnten, drohten sich nun als vergeblich zu erweisen! Es blieben ihnen nur noch vierundzwanzig Stunden. Ein einziger, kurzer Tag und all die Opfer – einschließlich Dumbledore – wären umsonst gestorben.

Voldemort wollte neue Horcruxe erzeugen, um die von Potter zerstörten Seelengefäße zu ersetzen!

Noch immer konnte Snape es nicht fassen, dass er von dieser Nachricht so überrascht worden war. Warum um alles in der Welt, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet? Er hatte sich zwar darüber gewundert, dass die Aktivitäten des dunklen Lords in letzter Zeit doch recht eingeschränkt gewesen waren, es aber auf die Umsiedlung in die walisischen Höhlen und den Tod dieses verdammten Schlangenviehs geschoben.

Er hatte es einfach so hingenommen und nicht weiter beachtet. War sogar froh gewesen, weil die plötzliche Stille im Lager des dunklen Lords ihm Zeit gegeben hatte, über andere Dinge nachzudenken. Natürlich nur, wenn er sicher in seiner Kammer war und keinen anderen Todesser in seiner Gegenwart fürchten musste. In diesen stillen Augenblicken hatte er über rote, schimmernde Haare nachgedacht. Und blitzende grüne Augen, von denen er eigentlich sicher gewesen war sie zu hassen, seit Potter ihm ständig mit solchen Augen anblickte. Genauso störrisch und angeekelt wie sein Vater es immer getan hatte. Verflucht, irgendwie musste er doch die Erkenntnis verarbeiten, dass es wieder einer Frau gelungen war, ihm so unter die Haut zu gehen, dass er sogar im Wachzustand von ihr träumte...

Aber statt wirklich so still und leise seinen Wunden zu lecken, hatte Voldemort ein paar Objekte zusammengetragen, denen er weitere Teile seiner ohnehin schon schrecklich verstümmelten Seele anvertrauen wollte. Er hatte ihm sogar die fünf magischen Schatullen gezeigt, in denen diese Gegenstände aufbewahrt wurden, bevor sie ihrer Verwendung zugeführt werden würden!

Himmel, überlegte er erschauernd, während er seinen Umhang fester um sich zog gegen die eisigen Schauer, die ihm immer wieder den Rücken hinabrannen, und den langen, finsteren Gang entlang eilte. Wie unmenschlich wollte dieser Kerl denn noch werden?

„Fünf neue Horcruxe, Severus!", hatte der Dunkle Lord mit seiner typischen, hohen, kalten Stimme verkündet und ein fieses, hinterhältiges Lächeln war über seine schrecklichen, von den vielen magischen Verwandlungen arg verunstalteten Züge geglitten, während der Tränkemeister all seine Willenskraft gebraucht hatte, um die Okklumentik-Mauer in seinem Kopf aufrecht zu erhalten. Besonders weil die Gedanken in seinem Kopf förmlich rotiert waren …

Fünf neue Horcruxe … Das bedeutete, dass vermutlich nur noch einer übrig war … Der Hufflepuff-Becher! Er musste es sein! Und niemand außer Black konnte ihn aufspüren! Und der benötigte dafür eine genaue Abbildung…

So sehr er sich innerlich gegen den Gedanken sträubte, ausgerechnet diesem Schwachkopf Black behilflich zu sein, er musste etwas unternehmen! Und das schnell!

Erschrocken war ihm gleich darauf bewusst geworden, dass er den Worten des Lords schon eine Weile keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr geschenkt hatte, was diesem aber glücklicherweise entgangen zu sein schien, denn er hatte immer noch geredet. Dennoch – so etwas durfte ihm einfach nicht passieren! Verflucht, vielleicht hatte er grade etwas Wichtiges versäumt! (A/N: Hähähähä!)

‚Konzentriere Dich, Severus!'

„Und deshalb die fünf neuen Horcruxe, Severus. Den Sechsten, den Wichtigsten von allen, werden diese Narren sowieso nie finden. Niemals." Das hämische Lachen des Schwarzmagiers war durch das Höhlengewölbe gehallt. „Damit habe ich dann wieder magische Sieben. Und mit jedem neuen Seelengefäß wird meine Macht wachsen! Harry Potter wird mich niemals bezwingen können!"

Mühsam hatte Snape seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Voldemort zugewandt. ‚Der sechste, wichtigste ...' Das waren seine Worte gewesen! Was wohl bedeuten musste, dass Nagini tatsächlich ein Horcrux gewesen war … Und dass jetzt alles davon abhing, dass sie den Hufflepuff-Becher rechtzeitig fanden!

Innerhalb der nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden!

Das stinkende, grüngrau schimmernde Elixier, welches die Erschaffung der Seelengefäße möglich machte, blubberte mittlerweile in einem großen Bronzekessel und warf Blasen, aus denen hochgiftige Gase aufstiegen, die das Betreten des Raumes für den Zeitraum der Zubereitung unmöglich machen würde. Und das bedeutete, dass er daran auch nichts mehr drehen konnte. Severus selbst war mit der Zubereitung beauftragt worden, als hoch gelobter Tränkemeister. Und er hatte beim Ansetzen keine Möglichkeit gehabt, etwas an dem Gebräu zu verpfuschen – Voldemort selbst hatte ihn mit Argusaugen beobachtet, begierig darauf harrend, dass er die fünf Schatullen endlich in den Kessel versenken konnte.

Das Elixier würde in exakt vierundzwanzig Stunden fertig sein, eine Aussicht, die Snape die Kehle zuschnürte. Allein die Vorstellung! Wenn es ihnen nicht gelang, bis dahin diesen Becher zu finden und zu zerstören und Voldemort zum Endkampf zu stellen – einen Endkampf, dessen Ausgang auch nach der Zerstörung dieses Dinges noch nicht einmal gewiss war – standen sie wieder ganz am Anfang!

Und Voldemort – durch die weitere Verstümmelung seiner Seele noch viel furchtbarer als jemals zuvor – würde vielleicht tatsächlich noch viel mächtiger und skrupelloser werden!

Und zu all diesen Problemen, kam noch ein weiteres hinzu.

Und dieses Eine war es, das seinen Puls zu neuen Höchstleistungen antrieb und ihm den kalten Angstschweiß ausbrechen ließ, obwohl er geglaubt hatte, dass ihm so etwas nie wieder passieren könnte. Nicht mehr nach jener Nacht vor sechzehn Jahren, als er zu spät in Godrics Hollow angekommen war, um Lily – und, ja, auch ihren ihm so verhassten Ehemann und ihr gemeinsames Baby - vor dem bevorstehenden Angriff Voldemorts zu warnen. Wenige Minuten früher und alles wäre vermutlich anders gekommen. Aber er war aufgehalten worden – ausgerechnet von Lucius Malfoy, seinem einstigen besten Freund. Und diese Minuten hatten über das Schicksal Lilys und ihrer Familie entschieden…

Und jetzt drohte sich all das zu wiederholen! Wieder war eine Frau in Gefahr, die all seine Sinne ansprach und seine Gedanken Tag und Nacht beherrschte ... Aber diesmal würde er nicht zu spät kommen, das schwor er sich feierlich. Diesmal würde nicht wieder eine wunderschöne, mutige Frau mit feuerroten Haaren und Augen wie Smaragden sterben, nur weil er nicht rechtzeitig kam!

Diesmal nicht!

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals hinauf, als er sich flüchtig umblickte und sich vergewisserte, dass er allein war. Er durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren!

Als er vorhin aus Voldemorts Bibliothek gekommen war – in die er sich nach der Unterredung mit dem Dunklen Lord und dem Ansetzen des ekelhaften Gebräus geschlichen hatte, um dort heimlich nach einer Abbildung des Hufflepuff-Horcruxes zu suchen – war er beinahe über Greyback und Rabastan gestolpert. Und er hatte schon befürchtet, dass jetzt alles vorbei war.

Dass sie ihn entdecken und die Pergamentseite finden würden, die er aus einem Buch gerissen hatte, um sie schnellstens an den Grimmauldplatz zu schaffen. Dass sie ihn an den dunklen Lord ausliefern würden und dieser ihn töten würde. Langsam und qualvoll, während er vor Wut raste. Als Schauspiel für seine Anhänger.

Aber es war – zumindest seiner Meinung nach – sogar noch schlimmer gekommen!

Die Worte, die an sein Ohr gedrungen waren, hatten ihm fast das Herz stehen bleiben lassen!

Da hatte er also bleich und vor Wut und Entsetzen am ganzen Körper zitternd in einer dunklen Nische gestanden und zwei Todesser belauscht, die sich in dem finsteren Gang flüsternd darüber unterhielten, dass sie bald, sehr bald schon, Rica in ihren Händen haben würden ... Und auf welche Weise sie sie bestrafen würden.

Er hatte sich mühsam zusammengerissen und versucht herauszuhören, auf welchem Wege sie ihrer habhaft werden wollten, aber dazu hatten sie sich in dem von ihm belauschten Teil der Unterhaltung nicht mehr geäußert. Verflucht! Stattdessen hatte er die widerlichen Fantasien des alten Werwolfs über sich ergehen lassen müssen, die allesamt etwas mit grausamer, erniedrigender Vergewaltigung zu tun hatten.

Mit Gewalt und Blut und Verstümmelung.

Mit Tod.

Und sein Herzschlag hatte ausgesetzt bei dessen grausamen Worten – nur um dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit das Blut durch seine Adern zu pumpen.

Nein! Nicht das! Nicht SIE!

Allein die Vorstellung, dass die zarte, wunderschöne Rica mit den scheuen Augen und dem zögernden Lächeln, das in ihm immer dieses warme, innige Gefühl hervorrief, dessen er sich nie für fähig gehalten hatte, diesem Untier ausgeliefert sein könnte, ließ ihm noch immer heiße Wut durch die Adern schießen. Und die Art, wie dieses verdammte Monster über sie geredet hatte ... So, als wäre sie irgendein Stück Fleisch und nicht eine bezaubernde, junge Frau...

Verdammt, er musste zum Grimmauldplatz! Sofort!

Und so war er in sein Quartier geeilt, hatte sich seinen Umhang geschnappt und hastete jetzt den Gang entlang ins Freie, während seine zitternden Finger das Pergament mit der Abbildung des Hufflepuff-Bechers sorgfältig verstauten. Nur weg hier! Raus aus den mit Anti-Apparationszaubern belegten Höhlen.

Die zwei Schatten, die ihm in einigem Abstand folgten, bemerkte er nicht.

- - - - -

Catherine war nach der Auseinandersetzung mit Remus wutschnaubend die schmale Kellertreppe wieder hinaufgestürmt – sofern man das, was sie im hochschwangeren Zustand zustande brachte, überhaupt noch als ‚stürmen' bezeichnen konnte. Aber weil es mit dem zornigen ‚die Treppe hinauf rennen' nicht so geklappt hatte, wie es nötig gewesen wäre, um ihre heiße Wut auch nur annähernd zu besänftigen, hatte sie oben wenigstens der Versuchung nachgegeben, die Kellertür mit einem befriedigend lauten Knall ins Schloss zu werfen. Und ganz _besonders_ befriedigend war die Vorstellung gewesen, dass dieser unmögliche, total bescheuerte, unglaublich sture Werwolf in seinem selbst gewählten Gefängnis bei diesem Geräusch erschrocken zusammenzuckte und dass ihm ob des Kraches die bald felligen Ohren dröhnten!

Hoffentlich!

Großer Gott, dieser Mann würde sie noch in den Wahnsinn treiben mit der Art, wie er sich selbst für etwas bestrafte, das ganz eindeutig nicht seine Schuld war! Wo, bitte schön, sah er hier eigentlich einen Vollmond, he! Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und er verkroch sich doch tatsächlich in einem finsteren, kahlen Kellerraum! Als ob er am helllichten Tag von einer Sekunde zur anderen transformieren könnte! Es waren noch beinahe elf Stunden bis Mitternacht! Reichte es denn nicht aus, wenn er sich irgendwann am späten Abend dort unten verbarrikadierte? Musste er sich selbst für seine Lycantrophie bestrafen, indem er sich bereits am hellen Vormittag in diesen düsteren, deprimierenden Raum einsperrte? Musste er SIE bestrafen, indem er sie von sich ausschloss. Sie nicht teilhaben ließ?

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Zornige Verwünschungen vor sich hinmurmelnd, von denen sie ganz sicher nicht gewollt hätte, dass sie Josh zu Ohren kamen, stapfte sie den Gang zur Halle entlang. Besser sie ließ gleich hier Dampf ab, bevor ihr Sohn noch ein paar Ausdrücke aufschnappte, die er sich eigentlich frühestens in zehn Jahren aneignen sollte.

Sie war genau in der richtigen Stimmung für eine Auseinandersetzung, als Sirius das Pech hatte, ihr in der Halle über den Weg zu laufen. Und offenbar verfügte er noch nicht einmal über einen besonders ausgeprägten Selbsterhaltungstrieb, denn statt ihr schleunigst aus dem Weg zu gehen und ihr keine Veranlassung zu geben, ihn genüsslich in der Luft zu zerfetzen, sprach er sie auch noch an.

„Cathy, ich ..."

„Wie konntest du das zulassen?" fuhr sie ihn wütend an und ihre dunklen Augen sprühten Funken. „Du bist sein bester Freund, verdammt noch mal! Wie kannst du zulassen, dass er sich das antut? Wie kannst du ihm noch dabei _helfen_? Das ist barbarisch! Menschenunwürdig! Und er ist ein Mensch! Er ist KEIN wildes Tier! Also warum lässt du zu, dass er sich selbst auf eines reduziert!"

„Weil er es so wollte! Er hat dieses Mal keinen Banntrank gehabt, Catherine. Snape konnte sich nach der Sache in diesen Katakomben nicht darum kümmern, weil er ständig unter Beobachtung stand! Und Remus traut sich selbst nicht, weil er nicht weiß, wie der Wolf reagiert, wenn er nach der langen Zeit, in der er regelmäßig durch den Wolfsbann in Schach gehalten wurde, endlich mal wieder so richtig frei und ungehindert durchbrechen kann."

„Das ist Blödsinn, und das weißt du auch, verdammt noch mal!" schnappte sie. „Noch nie hat sich jemand bei helllichtem Tag verwandelt!"

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht, aber der Wolf ist dennoch präsent so kurz vor Vollmond. Und Remus will auf keinen Fall … Na ja, er hat Angst, dass…"

„Er fürchtet sich davor, wie Josh und ich reagieren könnten, wenn er sich etwas ungewöhnlich benimmt, ist es das? Er hat Angst, uns zu erschrecken!"

Angesichts der Schnelligkeit, in der ihr wütender Ausdruck sich verlor und sie plötzlich nur noch traurig und verletzt aussah, konnte er nur schlucken. „Himmel, Cathy, er liebt euch. Josh und du, ihr seid die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben! Und der Gedanke, dass ihr euch vor ihm erschrecken könntet, vielleicht sogar Angst bekommt … Bisher hatte er in dieser Beziehung nie viel Glück. Bisher ist nahezu jede seiner ohnehin nicht besonders zahlreichen Beziehungen daran zerbrochen."

„An der Angst der Frauen oder an seiner Angst vor ihren Reaktionen?"

„Was? Wie meinst du das?" Aber insgeheim befürchtete er, nur zu genau zu wissen, wie sie es meinte. Und er befürchtete, dass diese wütende Frau dort vor ihm in ihrer Einschätzung gar nicht so falsch lag. Er erinnerte sich spontan an ein oder zwei Frauen, denen Moony nicht einmal die Chance eingeräumt hatte, sich bewusst für ihn zu entscheiden. Für ihn und den Wolf. Vielmehr war er vorher davon gerannt …

In Catherines Augen glänzten Tränen der Demütigung. „Es ist nicht leicht, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der einem nicht einmal so etwas Elementares wie Vertrauen entgegenbringt, meinst du nicht auch? Verdammt, Sirius, du behältst doch auch kein T-Shirt an, wenn du mit Evanna zusammen bist, aus Angst, deine Askaban Tätowierung könnte sie auf den Gedanken bringen, dass du vielleicht doch ein irrer Massenmörder sein könntest, oder?"

Er zuckte unter ihren Worten wie geschlagen zusammen, doch sie scherte sich nicht darum. Genauso wenig wie um die Angst, die plötzlich in seinen braunen Augen loderte. Sie war viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, um sie überhaupt zu bemerken.

„Und dabei ist diese Tätowierung doch genauso ein äußeres Zeichen dafür, was in deinem Leben schief gelaufen ist, wie die Veränderung, die Remus an Vollmond durchmacht. Ihr seid beide unschuldige Opfer der Umstände. Der Wolf ist ein Teil von ihm, Sirius. Ich verstehe, dass er für die Zeit der Transformation Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen muss – zumindest, wenn er keinen Wolfsbann hatte – immerhin bin ich ja nicht blöd. Aber dass er mir zutraut, mich von ihm abzuwenden, wenn er nicht immer der perfekte Gentleman ist – das kann ich einfach nicht akzeptieren!"

Erschrocken über den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme griff er nach ihrer Hand. „Um Himmels Willen, Catherine! Dieser Mann liebt dich bis zum Wahnsinn! Mach ihm das bitte nicht zum Vorwurf! Er will doch nur …"

„Mommy?" Josh stand plötzlich neben ihr und zupfte an ihrer Hand. „Wo ist denn Daddy, Mommy?"

Unter dem eisigen Blick, mit dem sie ihn streifte, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Sohn herabbeugte, wäre Sirius fast geschrumpft. Und er bewunderte sie dafür, dass ihre Stimme dennoch sanft und liebevoll klang, als sie die Frage des Knirpses beantwortete. „Er fühlt sich heute nicht gut, Schatz. Hast du denn auch ordentlich gefrühstückt? Und brav deine Milch getrunken?"

Der Versuch einer Ablenkung scheiterte kläglich. Ein flüchtiges Nicken, dann war Josh wieder bei seinem Lieblingsthema. Seinem Remus-Daddy. „Ist er in seinem Zimmer? Kann ich ihn besuchen?"

Catherines Lippen pressten sich zusammen, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, er ist nicht hier. Deshalb müssen wir nachher allein in den Garten gehen. Morgen geht es ihm bestimmt besser und er kommt zurück. Willst du schon mal deinen Ball holen?"

„Okay." Mit hängenden Schultern trottete der Knirps zur Treppe. Ballspielen ohne Remus? Wo seine Mommy doch gar nicht mehr so schnell laufen konnte? Vermutlich sollte er doch lieber das Bilderbuch mitbringen…

„Ich habe meinen Sohn noch nie angelogen!" zischte Catherine wütend an Sirius gewandt und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken eine einzelne Träne von der Wange. „Und ich habe auch nicht vor, das zur Gewohnheit werden zu lassen! Also sollte dein bester Freund sich schleunigst ein paar Gedanken machen, wie er das in Ordnung bringen will! Denn ich werde seine idiotischen Versuche, uns aus diesem Bereich seines Lebens auszuschließen, auf keinen Fall tolerieren! Entweder, er will uns auch an Vollmond – oder gar nicht! In guten wie in schlechten Tagen, Sirius. Das ist etwas, das ich sehr ernst nehme!"

„Es ist doch nicht so, dass Remus dir nicht vertraut, Cathy", versuchte Sirius noch einmal die Wogen zu glätten. „Diese Sache – der Wolf – er hasst ihn so sehr, dass er sich einfach nicht vorstellen kann, dass jemand anders ihn einfach so akzeptieren könnte. Mit ihm leben könnte. In dieser Beziehung ist er furchtbar verunsichert."

„Nun, ich kann damit leben. Aber ob ich mit einem Mann leben kann, der einen wichtigen Teil von sich niemals mit mir teilen will…" Sie kämpfte gegen weitere Tränen an und gewann diese Schlacht. Aber ihre Stimme klang dennoch rau und gepresst, als sie sich – schon halb im Gehen begriffen – noch einmal umdrehte und Sirius in die Augen sah. „Remus wird sich entscheiden müssen. Ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe ihn mehr, als ich mir je hätte vorstellen können. Aber wenn ich ihn nicht _ganz_ haben kann…"

Mit einen hilflosen Kopfschütteln ließ sie ihn stehen und stieß die Hintertür auf, die in den Garten hinaus führte.

- - - - -

Sirius starrte Catherine hinterher und musste sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass sie vollkommen Recht hatte. Moony war ein Idiot. Er würde ein paar Takte mit ihm reden müssen – morgen, wenn der Freund sich von den Nachwirkungen seiner Transformation erholt hatte. Es wäre doch wirklich eine Schande, wenn Remus diese wunderbare Frau verlieren würde, nur weil er seiner Lycantrophie eine zu große Bedeutung in seinem Leben zugestand. Himmel Herrgott noch mal, Vollmond war EINMAL im Monat! Und er setzte deswegen die Chance aufs Spiel, JEDEN anderen Morgen neben Catherine aufzuwachen!

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er Josh nur abwesend anlächelte, als dieser mit Ball und Bilderbuch an ihm vorbeiflitzte und seiner Mommy in den Garten folgte. Und erst Krummbeins Fauchen in Richtung Haustür machte ihm bewusst, dass dort schon mehrfach jemand geklopft hatte. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer schob er den schweren Riegel zurück.

Der Anblick des frühen, unangemeldeten Besuchers ließ ihn allerdings finster die Stirn runzeln.

„Weißt du, Snape, die Tatsache, dass wir auf der gleichen Seite stehen und ich beschlossen habe, vorbehaltlos mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten, bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich unsagbar vermisse, wenn du dich nicht jeden Tag mindestens zweimal hier zeigst." Er schloss die Haustür hinter seinem Überraschungsgast. „Du darfst auch ruhig ein paar Tage länger wegbleiben, ohne dass ich vor Sorge um dich den Verstand verliere."

„Da gibt es ohnehin nicht viel zu verlieren, Black."

Der Besucher verzog keine Miene angesichts des unfreundlichen Empfangs. Stattdessen zog er ein Blatt Pergament aus einer der Taschen seines Umhangs. „Eine Abbildung des Hufflepuff-Bechers. Lupin erwähnte neulich, dass du so etwas brauchen würdest, um den Horcrux aufzuspüren. Und wir haben keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Dieser ist der Letzte. Aber Voldemort hat vor, neue Horcruxe zu erzeugen. Er hat mich vor knapp einer Stunde mit der Herstellung des Elixiers beauftragt, das er dazu benötigt. Es wird schon morgen fertig sein. Und er wird ganz sicher keine Zeit verlieren. Morgen Nacht wird er fünf Morde begehen und so seine Seele in weitere Teile aufspalten…"

Diese Nachricht ließ Sirius erstarren und ein kalter Schauer rann ihm den Rücken hinab. Verflucht und zugehext! Allerdings wäre er lieber gestorben, als diese Reaktion ausgerechnet Snape gegenüber sichtbar werden zu lassen.

„Sind dir und deinen Todesserfreunden etwa die Eulen ausgegangen?", spottete er stattdessen, wenngleich auch mit deutlich rauer Stimme, während er das Pergament entgegennahm und es eilig auseinander faltete, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

Harry hatte Recht gehabt, stellte er fest. Dieser Becher war wirklich ausnehmend hässlich ... Er blickte auf und bemerkte mit einiger Verblüffung die leichte Röte auf den Wangen seines Lieblingsfeindes, die Anspannung in seiner Haltung. Und dessen raschen Atem, den nervösen Blick, die zitternden Hände...

Angst?

_Snape hatte Angst? _

Himmel, der Kerl war doch normalerweise so kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze! JETZT war Sirius wirklich beunruhigt!

„Greyback schmiedet Rachepläne gegen Miss Rabastan. Ich habe vorhin zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und ihrem Bruder belauscht. Er ist fest entschlossen, sie in die Finger zu bekommen, weil er sie für Potters Flucht und damit indirekt für Naginis Tod verantwortlich macht. Und natürlich dafür, dass Voldemort ihn mit dem Cruciatus belegt hat. Und Emiliano Rabastan, dieser rückgratlose Feigling, hofft, dass Voldemort sein Versagen bei der Bewachung Ricas vergisst, wenn er ihm seine Schwester wieder ausliefern kann."

Das erklärte einiges. Auch wenn Sirius noch immer nicht verstehen konnte, warum Rica sich ausgerechnet Snape gegenüber so besorgt gab. Warum sie sich ausgerechnet zu diesem zwielichtigen Kerl hingezogen fühlte. Aber die Zuneigung beruhte offenbar auf Gegenseitigkeit ... Wer hätte gedacht, dass es eine Frau geben könnte, die Snapes verkümmertes Gefühlsleben zu solchen Höchstleistungen reanimieren könnte?

Bevor er jedoch eine seiner patentverdächtigen, spitzen Bemerkungen loswerden konnte, sprach dieser schon weiter.

„Sie habe irgendeinen Plan, um sich ihrer zu bemächtigen. Ich hielt es nicht für besonders klug, diese Information und die Abbildung eines HORCRUXES einer TODESSER-EULE anzuvertrauen. Sie würde länger brauchen und könnte verfolgt werden, und das würde den Verlust meiner Tarnung bedeuten. Und sie könnte dazu gebracht werden, euer Versteck preiszugeben."

Okay, hier war seine Chance zu einem verbalen Rundumschlag. Und Sirius konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. „Soll ich jetzt raten, welche dieser Möglichkeiten den Ausschlag für deine Entscheidung gegeben hat, uns heute früh mit deiner Anwesenheit zu beehren?"

Wieder ging Snape über die Bemerkung hinweg. „Ihr solltet ein paar Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergreifen."

„Großer Gott, Snape! Dies ist der sicherste Platz, den man sich denken kann! Das Haus ist förmlich unter Schutzzaubern begraben. Hier kann niemand eindringen und einfach jemanden entführen oder töten. Das müsstest du eigentlich wissen."

„Zusätzlicher Schutz ist nie verkehrt, Black! Und ich habe ein verdammt mieses Gefühl bei dieser Sache."

Ja, ja, die Liebe … Innerlich feixend wollte Sirius gerade zu einer weiteren spöttischen Bemerkung ansetzen, als die Tür zum Garten plötzlich aufgestoßen wurde und Josh mit angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen und verheultem Gesicht auf ihn zustürzte.

„Onkel Sirius! Meine Mommy …"

Heftiges Schluchzen ließ ihn abbrechen und Sirius hockte sich instinktiv mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf den Boden und fing den kleinen Jungen auf, der sich ihm heftig weinend an die Brust warf.

Neben ihm sog Snape scharf die Luft ein, aber das bemerkte er kaum, weil er sich völlig auf das wimmernde Kind konzentrierte.

„Was ist mit deiner Mommy, Josh?" fragte er, während er den Kleinen bereits auf seine Arme hob und sich mit ihm in Richtung Garten aufmachte, dicht gefolgt von dem Tränkemeister, der plötzlich noch bleicher wirkte als gewöhnlich und dessen Lippen eine schmale, harte Linie bildeten. „Geht es ihr nicht gut? Ist es das Baby?"

„Nein." Josh schüttelte den Kopf und weinte womöglich noch lauter. „Sie ist weg, Onkel Sirius. Meine Mommy ist weg. Der böse, alte Mann mit den vielen Narben im Gesicht hat sie mitgenommen."

* * *

_Verdammt, Cliff! Was tust Du denn schon wieder hier? Hast wohl eine feuchte Wohnung, was? Dieser Kerl ist sowas von nervig ...  
Vergesst bitte die Reviews für unsere Bine nicht, okay? Sie braucht bestimmt ein bisschen Aufmunterung, wenn sie heute Nacht halbtot durch die Tür gekrochen kommt..._


	40. Ricas Entscheidung

_**A/N: **CLIFF! Hau ab, jetzt! Du hast unsere armen Reviewer lange genug gefoltert! Heidi, halt ihn fest! Dann poste ich ganz schnell das neue Chap! Okay, ganz fix, ehe sich dieser blöde Typ sich noch losreißt! Viel Spaß! °GRINS!°_

**Ricas Entscheidung**

„Nein!"

Remus starrte seinen besten Freund totenbleich und mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen an, bevor er langsam vor der Kellertür zurückwich. Schritt für Schritt, den Kopf in vehementer und gleichzeitig hilfloser Abwehr schüttelnd, als könnte er so verhindern, dass die schreckliche Nachricht, die sein Freund ihm soeben überbracht hatte, in sein Hirn eindrang und er anerkennen musste, dass sie wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach. Dass Catherine tatsächlich…

„Nein!" wiederholte er in rauem, gepresstem Flüsterton, obwohl ihm bereits vollkommen klar war, dass dieser Protest nichts bringen würde. Dass er nur ein Ausdruck seiner inneren Zerrissenheit war, der furchtbaren Angst und des wahnsinnigen Schmerzes, die da in seiner Brust tobten und ihn bei lebendigem Leibe zu verschlingen drohten.

Catherine, _seine_ _Catherine_ … entführt … in den Händen des Mannes, der ihn selbst als Kind so grausam beiläufig in den Abgrund der Lycantrophie gestürzt hatte, vielleicht sogar schon in den Händen Voldemorts persönlich … oder gar ...

Oh Gott, nein! Nein! Nicht _das_!

CATHERINE!

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er brach in die Knie, durch den bloßen Gedanken an die Möglichkeit ihres Todes plötzlich all seiner Kraft beraubt, und schrie seinen Schmerz heraus mit einem Ton, der bedenklich an das Heulen des Wolfes erinnerte, der in ihm jaulend an seiner Käfigtüre rüttelte und wild und verzweifelt um sich biss, weil ihn der Verlust seiner Partnerin genauso quälte wie den Menschen, von dem er ein Teil war.

„NEEEEEEIIIIIIN!"

„Moony!" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Sirius' Stimme zu ihm durchdrang. „Nimm deinen Zauberstab! Du musst deinen Teil der Sicherungszauber deaktivieren!"

Zauberstab? Sicherungszauber? Himmel, was bedeutete ihm all das noch? Nichts! Gar nichts! Ohne Cathy war doch sowieso alles unwichtig! Er würde hier bleiben und elendig verrotten, so wie er es verdient hatte, weil er nicht Acht auf sie gegeben hatte … Weil er zugelassen hatte, dass ... Himmel, er wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zuende denken!

„Remus, hör mir zu, zum Troll!" Sirius donnerte verzweifelt mit der Faust gegen die schwere Eichentür. „Mach endlich diese verdammte Tür auf! Josh braucht dich jetzt! Du musst stark sein für ihn! Er braucht jetzt seinen neuen Dad und zwar ohne Gejammer und Selbstmitleid! Und Catherine braucht dich auch! WIR brauchen dich, um sie zurückzuholen!"

Josh … Catherine … Zurückholen ... _Zurückholen_?

Mit den müden, eckigen Bewegungen eines alten, geschlagenen Mannes kämpfte Remus sich auf die Füße zurück und nahm seinen Zauberstab entgegen, den Sirius ihm durch die schmale Sichtluke in der Kellertür entgegenhielt. Er benötigte einen Augenblick, um sich zu konzentrieren und sich die Art der Sicherungszauber ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen. Immer wieder glitten seine Gedanken ab.

Zu Cathy.

Er stellte sich die über alles geliebte Frau vor, wie sie sich wehrlos in Fenrir Greybacks Händen befand. Lebte sie noch? Ging es ihr gut? Litt sie Schmerzen? War mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung? Sie musste so schreckliche Angst haben … Und er war nicht bei ihr! War nicht bei ihr gewesen, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte. Er hatte sie nicht beschützt. Er war noch immer nicht bei ihr, um ihr beizustehen. Stattdessen hatte er sich ja lieber hier in diesem verdammten Keller verkrochen und in diesem dämlichen Buch…

„Moony! Verdammt noch mal!"

Sirius' ungeduldiger Ausruf holte ihn schließlich in die Gegenwart zurück und brachte ihn dazu, endlich mit versagender Stimme die Formeln zu sprechen, die sein Gefängnis öffneten. Und gleich darauf fand er sich in dessen fester Umarmung wieder.

Widerstandslos ließ er die Berührung zu, auch wenn er nicht in der Lage war, einen Trost daraus zu ziehen.

Es war seine Schuld, ging es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf, als er sich wie in Trance die Treppe zur Halle hinaufschleppte. Es war ganz allein seine Schuld.

Wenn er doch nur nicht so ein verdammter Feigling gewesen wäre!

Wenn er nicht darauf bestanden hätte, sich in diesem Keller zu verbarrikadieren, um sie von dem Wolf in ihm fernzuhalten …

Wenn er bei ihr gewesen wäre, so wie es seine Pflicht gewesen wäre …

Wenn er sie beschützt hätte, notfalls mit seinem Leben…

„DADDY! Du bist wieder da!" Josh riss sich von Evannas Hand los, die gemeinsam mit Rica, Ginny und Hermine bleich und völlig schockiert in der Nähe der Küchentür stand, kam ihm entgegengestolpert, so schnell seine kurzen Beinchen ihn trugen und umklammerte seine Knie, während er aus tränennassen blauen Augen flehend zu ihm aufsah. „Holst du Mommy auch zurück, Daddy? Bringst du sie bitte wieder nach Hause? Du lässt doch nicht zu, dass dieser hässliche, alte Mann sie einfach bei sich behält, oder? Bitte, bitte!"

Oh Himmel! Der Kloß in seiner Kehle schwoll an, als er sich auf den kalten Hallenboden kniete, das heftig schluchzende Kind in die Arme nahm und spürte, wie es ihm vertrauensvoll die Arme um den Hals schlang und das tränennasse Gesicht gegen seine Wange presste. Er musste die brennenden Augen schließen, weil der Selbsthass schlimmer in ihm tobte, als der Wolf es je vermocht hätte. Aber bevor er auch nur einen einzigen Ton hervorbringen konnte, hatte Sirius schon das Wort ergriffen.

„Und ob dein Daddy dir deine Mum zurückbringen wird, Josh! Du weißt, dass er das tun wird. Allerdings musst du ihm dabei ein wenig helfen. Kannst du mit Hermine in die Küche gehen und dort bei ihr bleiben, damit dein Dad sich um alles kümmern kann?"

Ein zögerndes Nicken war die Antwort und Remus spürte, wie der kleine Junge seine Umarmung noch einmal verstärkte und ihm vertrauensvoll einen feuchten, klebrigen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, bevor er sich frei strampelte und in Richtung Küche verschwand, an deren Tür Hermine bereits auf ihn wartete, und der Schmerz und das Schuldgefühl verdichteten sich in seiner Brust zu einem harten, eisigen Knoten, während immer wieder der gleiche Gedanke in seinem Kopf kreiste:

Ausgerechnet Greyback!

Ausgerechnet jetzt – so kurz vor Vollmond!

Und dann stiegen endlich, _endlich,_ heiße Wut und wilder, verzehrender Hass in ihm auf und holten ihn aus seiner Lethargie. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein Kiefer verhärtete sich und der Wolf in ihm knurrte wild und riss rasend vor Zorn an seiner ohnehin schon arg strapazierten Kette. Er würde Greyback töten! Wenn diese verfluchte Bestie Catherine auch nur ein einziges Haar gekrümmt hatte, würde er sie ohne zu zögern umbringen! Langsam. Qualvoll. Und ohne jedwede Gnade…

„Wie ist es passiert? Wie konnte er an sie herankommen?" War das wirklich seine Stimme? Dieses raue, tiefe Knurren? Noch nie hatte Remus sich dem Wolf in seinem Innern so nahe gefühlt! War er ihm so verbunden gewesen.

Evanna beantwortete mit ebenfalls ziemlich rauer Stimme seine Frage. „Sie war mit Josh im Garten. Und sein Ball ist über den Zaun auf die Straße hinaus geflogen. Sie wollte ihn wohl zurückholen…"

„…und hat dazu das Grundstück verlassen, statt einfach ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen."

Remus schloss die Augen und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen den Wunsch an, irgendetwas zu zertrümmern. ER war Schuld! Er ganz allein! Wenn er sie nicht so wütend gemacht hätte, mit seiner beharrlichen, absolut idiotischen Weigerung, den Keller zu verlassen, wäre sie sicher vorsichtiger gewesen! Dann hätte sie bestimmt dreimal darüber nachgedacht, ob sie das Grundstück verließ und sich in den ungeschützten Bereich hinaus begab – dorthin wo die Zauber, die auf Haus und Garten lagen, keine Wirkung mehr zeigten. Aber seine Catherine war nun einmal eine sehr temperamentvolle Frau. Und wenn sie so richtig in Fahrt war ... Er musste nur daran denken, wie laut sie nach ihrem Streit die Kellertür ins Schloss geworfen hatte! Sie setzte Zorn nun einmal in körperliche Bewegung um...

Oh Himmel, was hatte er nur getan? Warum hatte er so stur sein müssen? So feige? Jetzt lernte sie eine andere Art von Wolf kennen! Greybacks Art! Und danach ... Sie würde ihn ganz sicher nie wieder in ihrer Nähe dulden ... Selbst wenn sie sie rechtzeitig fanden und sie zurückbrachten, würde er sie mit Sicherheit verlieren ... sie, Josh, das Baby ... seine ganze Familie, die inzwischen sein Leben geworden war...

Das Geräusch von raschen, sich nähernden Schritten, riss ihn aus seinen deprimierenden Grübeleien. Die Tür zum Garten sprang auf und Ron und Harry kamen hereingestürmt, dicht gefolgt von einem sichtlich aufgewühlten Snape, dessen Gesicht unnatürlich bleich war und der mit der zitternden, rechten Hand ein Blatt Pergament umklammerte.

Sein Blick zuckte zuallererst zu Rica hinüber, die noch immer neben der bleichen, jetzt vollkommen apathischen Evanna stand und dieser tröstend den Arm um die Schultern gelegt hatte. Einen Moment lang sahen die zwei einander nur stumm an, dann schimmerte plötzliches Begreifen in den smaragdgrünen Augen Ricas auf und sie rang hörbar nach Luft, Schreck, Angst und deutliche Panik im Blick.

„Was ist das?" Sirius, der offenbar zu sehr auf seinen arg mitgenommenen besten Freund konzentriert gewesen war, um dieses Zwischenspiel zu bemerken, deutete auf das Pergament.

„Greyback hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Der Brief steckte am Gartenzaun, gleich neben der Tür…" Die Antwort kam von Harry, der sich jetzt zu Snape umdrehte und ihn auffordernd ansah. „Professor?"

Wortlos händigte Snape Sirius das Blatt aus. Der überflog die wenigen Zeilen und sein Blick zuckte hoch, verband sich mit dem des Tränkemeisters … Erstaunt und beschämt bemerkte er, dass in dessen Blick keinerlei Vorwurf zu lesen war, obwohl er ihn doch noch vor kaum einer halben Stunde gewarnt hatte, dass ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen womöglich nicht ausreichen würden. Eine Warnung, die er – Sirius – nur mit Spott quittiert hatte ... Stattdessen war in diesen schwarzen Augen nur Schmerz zu lesen. Selbstvorwürfe. Und Angst, furchtbare, alles überdeckende Angst. Gefühle, die er nur zu genau nachvollziehen konnte.

Schweigend reichte er das Schreiben an Remus weiter, drückte kurz Snapes Schulter und ging dann zu seiner Frau hinüber, um sie tröstend an seine Brust zu ziehen und das Gesicht in ihrem Haar zu vergraben. Er fühlte sich einfach furchtbar, kam sich vor wie der letzte Abschaum, konnte aber dennoch nichts gegen diese irrationale, inbrünstige Dankbarkeit ausrichten, die sein Herz erfüllte. Er sollte in diesem Augenblick wohl nicht so entsetzlich froh darüber sein, das es Cathy getroffen hatte und nicht seine Vanna. Aber allein der Gedanke, sie zu verlieren … sie in den Händen eines Monsters wie Greyback zu wissen…

Ein paar Sekunden lang war Vannas plötzlich einsetzendes, leises Schluchzen an seiner Brust, als sie endlich aus ihrer Erstarrung gerissen wurde, das einzige Geräusch, das in der Halle zu hören war.

Remus starrte unterdessen auf die schiefen, krakeligen Buchstaben und versuchte das ganze Ausmaß von Greybacks Bosheit zu begreifen. Diese verfluchte Bestie! Dieses ... dieses Untier! Catherine war noch nicht einmal sein Ziel gewesen! Für ihn war sie lediglich ein Druckmittel, unwichtig, austauschbar...

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als eine schmale Frauenhand ihm das Pergament aus der Hand nehmen wollte. Sein Blick schoss hoch und unwillkürlich griff er fester zu und zog das Blatt zurück.

„Rica, nicht…"

„Warum denn nicht, Remus?" Ihre Stimme war zwar leise, klang aber dennoch erstaunlich fest. „Es geht ihm um mich, nicht wahr? Er will gar nicht Cathy. Sie ist für ihn nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Ein Werkzeug. Er benutzt sie, um mich zu bekommen! Daran ändert sich auch nichts, wenn du mich diesen ... diesen Wisch da nicht lesen lässt."

Wortlos sah er sie einen Moment lang an, bevor er widerwillig zuließ, dass sie ihm das Pergament abnahm. Snapes hastige Schritte auf sie zu änderten nichts mehr daran, hielten sie nicht zurück.

Sie las den Inhalt mit anfangs ruhiger, klarer Stimme vor, die allerdings mit jedem Wort ein bisschen an Festigkeit verlor:

„_Hallo Schosswolf! Ich würde zu gerne sehen, wie Du Dich grade in Qualen windest, aber leider habe ich Besseres zu tun, als mir Dein erbärmliches Winseln anzuhören. Wie wäre es mit einem Tausch? Deine Frau und ihren ungeborenen Welpen gegen das verräterische Rabastan-Flittchen. Heute, eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht. An dem Ort, an dem ich mich mit dem Miststück das letzte Mal auseinandergesetzt habe. Wenn Du wissen willst, wie bequem, warm und trocken Deine Schlampe es bis dahin hat, kannst Du ja Potter und seine kleine Gespielin fragen. Oder den elenden Verräter Snape, dem ich bei Gelegenheit mit Freuden das Herz herausreißen werde. Seid pünktlich. Zu früh würdet Ihr die Katakomben nicht betreten können, Du und das Flittchen. Und falls Ihr zu spät kommt, Schosswolf, mache ich Deine Schlampe mit einem _richtigen_ Wolf bekannt!"_

Snape hielt nichts mehr auf seinem Platz angesichts des Schocks und der Angst in Ricas grünen Augen, als ihre Stimme nach den letzten Worten in einem heiseren Flüstern erstorben war. Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und drehte sie sanft zu sich herum, so dass er ihr ins gespenstisch blasse Gesicht blicken konnte. „Er wird Sie nicht bekommen, Rica. Niemals! Wir werden Miss Spencer zurückholen..."

„Ich weiß." Sie atmete tief durch, kämpfte mit aller Kraft um ihre Selbstbeherrschung und verbiss sich die Bemerkung, dass sie sich ebenso sehr um ihn sorgte, wie um sich selbst oder Catherine. Er war enttarnt worden! Und das bedeutete, dass er nirgendwo mehr seines Lebens sicher war, sobald er dieses Haus verließ … Aber sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Tränen, keine Zeit, um sich an ihn zu schmiegen und sich tröstend umarmen zu lassen, auch wenn es sie noch so sehr danach verlangte...

„Ich weiß", wiederholte sie also nur leise. „Aber ich habe trotzdem furchtbare Angst, Severus. Nicht nur um mich. Auch um Cathy und ihr Baby. Besonders um Cathy und das Baby! Was, wenn er ihr etwas antut? Dieser Greyback ist so schrecklich gewalttätig. Er könnte sie beide töten – einfach so, weil es ihm Spaß macht oder sie ihm lästig werden ... Und was ist, wenn Voldemort von der Entführung erfährt und sich inzwischen Catherines bemächtigt? Immerhin hat er sie ja schon einmal von seinen Gefolgsleuten jagen lassen. Sie hat ihn doch um das Medaillon gebracht, das er unbedingt haben wollte ..."

Aller Augen richteten sich auf den Tränkemeister, der entschieden den Kopf schüttelte. „Greyback kennt die Geschichte mit dem Medaillon. Er weiß, dass Voldemort Miss Spencer haben wollte. Aber er hasst auch Lupin, dem er die Schuld an der Inhaftierung seines halben Rudels gibt, und will ihn unbedingt leiden sehen. Er wird also nicht riskieren, sein Druckmittel gegen ihn zu verlieren. Nicht einmal an seinen Herrn. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor er seinem Lieblingsfeind", sein Blick zuckte für einen Sekundenbruchteil zu dem bleichen Mann neben ihnen hinüber, „Auge in Auge gegenüberstand und ihn bezwungen hat. Und Ihr Bruder riskiert das auch nicht, Rica. Er will Sie unbedingt wieder in seine Gewalt bringen und an den Lord ausliefern, um sich damit dessen Wohlwollen zu erkaufen. Miss Spencer würde ihm das nicht verschaffen. Sie und das Baby dem Lord auszuliefern wäre nur ein zusätzlicher Bonus, aber nicht der Hauptgewinn. Sie sind es, die Voldemort für Potters Flucht verantwortlich macht – und damit indirekt auch für die Vernichtung seiner Schlange."

„Dann ist das also unsere einzige Chance." Rica blickte zu Remus hinüber, ohne sich dabei jedoch von Snape zu lösen, weil sie dessen beruhigende Berührung im Augenblick unbedingt brauchte. Gerade jetzt, wo sie ihren gesamten Mut zusammennahm, um zu tun, was getan werden musste.

„Das Treffen in den Katakomben", präzisierte sie, weil beide Männer sie fragend ansahen. „Ich werde mit Remus heute Nacht dorthin gehen. Wir müssen allerdings vorher unbedingt eine Möglichkeit finden, Greyback und meinen Bruder nach dem Austausch lange genug aufzuhalten, damit er Catherine sofort in Sicherheit bringen kann, bevor die Beiden sie sich zurückholen können ... Auch wenn sie nur ein zusätzlicher Bonus ist, werden die sie freiwillig nicht wieder gehen lassen. Also müssen wir ..."

„Nein." Snape sagte nur dieses eine Wort, aber seine Finger gruben sich fast schmerzhaft in Ricas Schultern. Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er mit rauer Stimme hinzufügte: „Nein! Das kommt überhaupt nicht infrage!"

„Es ist Catherines einzige Chance", erwiderte Rica leise und legte besänftigend eine Hand an seine Brust. Sogar durch seinen Umhang konnte sie das rasche, harte Hämmern seines Herzens fühlen. Genau so rasch und hart, wie ihr eigenes gerade schlug.

„Die einzige Chance für das Baby, überhaupt geboren zu werden", fuhr sie ebenso leise, aber mit entschlossenem Unterton fort. „Wir haben keine andere Wahl, Severus. Oder zweifeln Sie etwa daran, dass dieses ... dieses gewalttätige Monster seine ganze Wut an Cathy auslassen würde, wenn es nicht bekommt, was es haben will? Und er will nun einmal mich …"

Wie konnte sie nur so ruhig darüber reden, sich an diese Bestie auszuliefern?

„Nein, verdammt noch mal!" Er packte ihre Schultern mit eisernem Griff und schüttelte sie unsanft, fast brutal. Und bemerkte erstaunt, dass sie sich daraufhin nur noch fester an ihn schmiegte.

„Ich … ich werde Sie … nicht …" Himmel, warum stotterte er denn jetzt? Er wartete förmlich auf einen spöttischen Kommentar von Black – doch er kam nicht. Sirius, der selbst ja immer noch Vanna in seinen Armen hielt, blickte ihm mit fast etwas wie Verständnis in den Augen an. Und einem Ausdruck des Mitgefühls, den er sogar in seiner jetzigen, emotionalen Verfassung lieber nicht gesehen hätte.

Mitgefühl war das Letzte, was er brauchte! Warum machte der Kerl nicht lieber den Mund auf? Merlin, warum half ihm denn keiner? Sie wussten doch alle hier, dass sich Rica UNMÖGLICH in eine solche Gefahr bringen durfte! Dass es ihr Todesurteil wäre, Greyback in die Hände zu fallen! Aber sie standen nur dumm herum und glotzten, statt auch mal etwas dazu zu sagen!

„Sie werden sich auf GAR KEINEN FALL in Gefahr bringen. Das erlaube ich nicht, Miss Rabastan! Niemals werde ich …!"

Sie unterbrach seinen zornigen Ausbruch, der normalerweise jeden in die Flucht geschlagen hätte, indem sie einfach die Arme um ihn schlang und als vollkommenen Gegensatz zu seinen erregten Worten sanft erklärte: „Hör auf. Es geht nicht anders. Das weißt du genauso gut wie jeder andere hier. Und außerdem … Es ist nicht Deine Entscheidung – Severus."

Er blickte einen Augenblick lang vollkommen irritiert auf sie hinunter. Fassungslos. Mit wild hämmerndem Herzen, weil sie ihm plötzlich so nahe war, dass er sie warm und weich an seinem Körper spüren konnte. Starrte für einen endlosen Augenblick in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihn sanft und liebevoll ansahen – ehe er mit einem besiegten Seufzen die Arme um sie schlang.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht meine Entscheidung ist", flüsterte er rau, unbewusst ebenfalls ins vertraute „Du" verfallend. „Ich zweifele aber auch nicht daran, dass du diejenige sein wirst, die die Wut dieses Monsters zu spüren bekommt, wenn der Austausch stattfindet und Greyback feststellt, dass es Lupin gelungen ist, ihm mit Miss Spencer zu entkommen. Weißt du überhaupt, was dir bevorsteht, wenn er dich in die Finger bekommt? Himmel, Rica! Er wird dich gnadenlos zu Tode quälen!"

„Es geht hier nicht um mich..."

„Doch, das tut es." Sirius hatte den Kopf endlich aus Vannas Haaren gehoben und blickte Rica ruhig an. Seine leise, aber eindringliche Antwort kam dem leidenschaftlichen Protest knapp zuvor, zu dem der Tränkemeister bereits den Mund geöffnet hatte, wie er mit einem schwachen Grinsen registrierte. „Für unseren Freund Snape hier zum Beispiel hast du _absolute Priorität_, Rica."

Ungewöhnliche Röte stieg Snape bei diesen Worten in die Wangen.

„Und was uns andere betrifft ...", fuhr Sirius fort, nur um gleich darauf von Remus unterbrochen zu werden, der seinen Satz beendete, „...so gehörst du für uns genauso zur Familie wie jeder andere hier im Raum."

Die Stimme des Werwolfes klang noch immer rau, aber in seinem Tonfall lagen jetzt auch Härte und Entschlossenheit. „Wir werden Greyback _niemanden_ überlassen. Nicht Cathy und ihr Baby und auch nicht dich. Ist das klar?"

„Genau!" bekräftigte Sirius mit einem entschiedenen Nicken, bevor er sich zu Evanna und Ginny umwandte, die sich noch immer nicht vom –fleck gerührt hatten. „Macht euch keine Sorgen um Rica oder Catherine. Wir holen Cathy noch heute zurück. Und wir werden Rica auf keinen Fall Greyback überlassen!"

Er drehte sich um und blickte seinen Freund fragend an. „Wann müssen wir in diesen Katakomben sein, Remus? Eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht?"

„_Du_ wirst überhaupt nicht in diese Katakomben gehen, Black." Snape schien sich endlich wieder gesammelt zu haben, denn sein Einspruch klang wieder gewohnt gleichmütig. Nur in seinen Augen brodelte es noch. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest – du musst einen Horcrux aufspüren. Und das so schnell wie möglich. _Ich_ werde Lupin begleiten. Und ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass er Miss Spencer heil aus diesen Katakomben herausbringen kann. Rica muss sich nicht in Gefahr bringen!"

„Nein!" Rica schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich gerade weit genug aus Snapes Umarmung, um ihn entschlossen ansehen zu können. „WIR werden gemeinsam dafür sorgen. Greyback will mich. Gut möglich, dass ihr ohne mich überhaupt nicht in die Katakomben kommt. Also werde ich mit von der Partie sein."

„Auf gar keinen Fall!" Snape starrte sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „Du wirst dich nicht einmal in der Nähe dieser Katakomben zeigen!"

„Falsch, Severus Snape. Ganz falsch!" Sie packte das Revers seines Umhangs und funkelte ihn entschieden an. „Wenn du in die Katakomben gehst, werde ich an deiner Seite sein. Und wir werden sie auch gemeinsam wieder verlassen, weil ich nämlich nicht zulassen werde, dass du dort unten irgendwelchen heldenhaften Unsinn anstellst, nur um mich zu beschützen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Gib es auf, Snape." Sirius, der bis eben noch etwas verlegen ausgesehen hatte, weil er tatsächlich einen Augenblick lang nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte, dass er den Hufflepuff-Becher schnellstens finden musste, verbiss sich jetzt unwillkürlich ein Grinsen angesichts des entsetzten Gesichtsausdruckes des Tränkemeisters.

„Ich erinnere mich, schon einmal eine Frau mit roten Haaren, grünen Augen und dem Temperament eines Vulkanausbruchs gekannt zu haben. Und wenn _die_ diesen bestimmten Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, war auch jeder Widerspruch sinnlos."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er in Richtung Bibliothek, während er bereits das Pergament mit der Abbildung aus seiner Umhangtasche zog. Er würde jetzt diesen Ortungszauber durchführen und dieses verdammte Ding aufspüren. Und dann würde er mit Harry einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, damit der Junge diesen verfluchten Horcrux in einen machtlosen Goldklumpen verwandeln konnte.

Und danach würden sie vielleicht sogar noch rechtzeitig zurück sein, um Remus, Rica und Snape in den Katakomben beizustehen, bevor sie sich im Anschluss an Greybacks Vernichtung Voldemort persönlich vorknöpften …

Himmel, vielleicht sollten sie sich ja ein bisschen Verpflegung mitnehmen, es sah so aus, als würden sie heute ziemlich spät essen!

Er drehte sich auf dem Treppenabsatz noch einmal um und blickte zu seinem Patensohn hinab, der gerade leise mit Remus sprach. „Du solltest deinen Tarnumhang holen, Harry. Nur für den Fall der Fälle. Wir zwei gehen nämlich gleich aus!"

* * *

_HAHAHA! Let´s get it on! Treten wir Voldy und Greyback in den Arsch! Wer geht mit? Freiwillige vor! Und vergesst die Reviews nicht! Wir sind SO NAH an den tausend Reviews! °Hüpf vor Freude auf und ab!°_


	41. Vorbereitungen

_**A/N: **Hi, ihr Süßen. Entschuldigung, dass es letzten Sonntag kein Chap mehr online gestellt wurde, aber ich alter Pechvogel habe mich mit meiner Wohnzimmertür angelegt und verloren. Kleiner Tipp – als Brillenträger mit Glas-Gläsern solltet ihr das nicht machen. Gibt ein farbenfrohes Veilchen und eine tiefe Schnittwunde, die euch den Rest eures Lebens erhalten bleibt. Nennt mich Quasimodo. °Seufz!° Aber genug des Selbstmitleides, weil heute schon Feiertag (also auch schon fast ein Sonntag) ist gibt es jetzt ein neues Kapitel! Ich hoffe, ihr habt Lust auf die geballte Dosis Harry-Ginny-Romantik!_

_Dann noch ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache: viele von euch haben es vielleicht schon mitbekommen, RemusBride und ich haben zu Ehren der fast geknackten tausend Reviews (DANKE!) endlich das erste Kapitel der neuen, richtig schön schmutzigen Sabberstory gepostet. Schaut doch mal rein! Und tausend Dank an die treuen Seelen, die schon gereviewt haben! Wir knuddeln euch noch mal extra! Jetzt aber los:_

**Vorbereitungen**

„Wenn du mir unbedingt über die Schulter sehen willst, Snape, dann setz dich gefälligst hin und sei still. Dieses ständige Auf und Ab-Gerenne macht mich noch wahnsinnig!"

Sirius hatte eigentlich mit einem beißenden Kommentar gerechnet, nach dem Motto: „Bist Du doch schon, Black!" aber der Tränkemeister zog sich widerspruchslos einen Stuhl heran und nahm schweigend Platz. Er konnte einem wirklich Angst einjagen!

Snapes schwarzen Augen streiften halb interessiert und halb abwesend die Materialien, die auf dem großen Tisch in der Bibliothek aufgestellt und ausgebreitet waren; einen hölzernen Globus, eine Sammlung von alten und neueren Landkarten, die silbernen Nadeln, den Zauberstab.

Innerlich seufzend lehnte Sirius sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte seinem Gegenüber in das jetzt beinahe wieder ausdruckslose Gesicht. In diesen dunklen Augen glommen Emotionen, die er nicht wirklich benennen konnte. Und wollte. Merlin, es war so einfach gewesen, in ihm nicht mehr als einen griesgrämigen, fetthaarigen, gefühlskalten Idioten zu sehen. Aber eines musste dennoch ausgesprochen werden. Auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte. Urgh, ein Gespräch über Gefühle mit Snape! Aber nach sechzehn Jahren wurde es vermutlich endlich mal höchste Zeit.

„Rica ist nicht Evans. Daran solltest du denken. Sie empfindet etwas für dich, Snape. Aber wenn du in ihr nur einen Ersatz für Lily siehst …"

„Es geht dich zwar nichts an, Black, aber das tue ich nicht. Evans hat sich für Potter entschieden. Das hatte sie schon lange, bevor ich mich für sie zu interessieren begann. Und ich habe diese Entscheidung akzeptiert und damit gelebt. Und wenn ich in jener Nacht nicht zu spät gekommen wäre, um sie zu warnen, dann hätte diese Warnung auch Potter gerettet." Müde schüttelte er den Kopf, in seiner Stimme klang echte Reue. „Rica ist Rica. Gewiss, es gibt ein paar äußerliche Ähnlichkeiten, aber …"

„Du liebst sie, weil sie Rica ist. Nicht weil sie Lily ähnelt. Wolltest du das sagen?"

„Leg´ mir keine Worte in den Mund, Black!" fauchte Snape ungehalten. Oh Gott sei Dank, der alte Miesepeter war also noch irgendwo da drin! Absurde Erleichterung ergriff Sirius, ehe er zurück stichelte.

„Als ob irgendjemand freiwillig in die Nähe Deiner Lippen käme!" Einen Moment lang blitzten sich beide Männer wie in alten Zeiten an – dann seufzte Severus laut und machte den Griesgram wieder zunichte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Liebe ist." Himmel! Er saß hier und redete ausgerechnet mit Black über Frauen und Liebe! Vermutlich landete er als nächstes im St. Mungos. Im Bett neben diesem Aufschneider Lockhart! Aber verdammt – es fühlte sich irgendwie … richtig an…

„Ich weiß nicht, was Liebe ist", wiederholte er deshalb heiser. „Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht, alle Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Keine Gefühle zuzulassen. Weil ich sonst nicht hätte tun können, was ich nach dem Tod der Potters als meine Aufgabe ansah. Ich hatte Voldemort von der Prophezeiung berichtet. Meinetwegen wurden sie getötet. Also habe ich mich Dumbledore anvertraut und mich erboten, dem Orden als Spion zu dienen. Und in all dieser Zeit habe ich aufgepasst, dass ich niemanden nahe genug an mich heran ließ, um Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln … Ich bin kein Mann, der einer Frau das geben kann, was beispielsweise Lupin Miss Spencer gibt … Oder du deiner Frau…"

„Und was willst du damit sagen? Dass Rica ihre Gefühle für dich einpacken und sich vom Hof machen soll?" Ein bisschen Gestichel musste doch erlaubt sein, oder?

Aber Snape reagierte nicht auf die Ironie in Sirius Stimme. Er starrte einfach auf seine Hände hinab, die er auf der Tischplatte verschränkt hatte.

„Ich will sie nicht verletzen. Ich will nicht erleben müssen, wie dieser warme Ausdruck in ihren Augen verschwindet und Enttäuschung oder gar Abscheu weicht. Diesen Ausdruck habe ich schon viel zu oft gesehen…"

Und etliche Male davon in seinen Augen. Sirius schob diesen Gedanken beiseite – jetzt auch noch Mitleid? Nee, das wäre zuviel! Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie jetzt hier zusammen saßen und über Frauen redeten!

‚Merlin gib, dass mir eine Unterhaltung über Verhütung erspart bleiben möge!' Sonst würde er sich nämlich die Augen ausstechen und die Ohren zuhexen müssen!

Wenn ihm das jemand vor nur einer Stunde prophezeit hätte, hätte Padfoot auf einen fehlgeschlagenen „Obliviate" getippt. Und demjenigen laut ins Gesicht gelacht. Womit mal wieder bewiesen wäre, dass die ganze Welt ein Irrenhaus war.

Es wurde dringend Zeit für einen Themenwechsel, befand er. Und wie gerufen stürmte genau in diesem Augenblick seine heiß geliebte und wunderschöne Angetraute in den Raum. „SIRIUS BLACK! DU WIRST MICH NICHT SCHON WIEDER HIER ZURÜCK LASSEN!"

- - - - -

„Nein, Du wirst nicht mit uns kommen, Evanna! Auf gar keinen Fall! Das ist mein letztes Wort! Und wage es nicht, uns diesmal wieder zu folgen!" Mit diesen Worten warf Sirius die Tür zur kleinen Bibliothek hinter sich ins Schloss und blieb einen Moment schwer atmend davor stehen. Himmel, er wollte nicht streiten. Er HASSTE es, mit seiner Frau zu streiten. Aber wenigstens hatte der Streit etwas Gutes gehabt und Snape aus der Bibliothek vertrieben.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte die alte Fledermaus sie angesehen wie eine der gefürchteten Walküren und die Beine in die Hand genommen. Vermutlich hatte er sich jetzt in irgendeine ruhige Ecke verzogen und wog dort die Vor- und Nachteile einer Liebesbeziehung gegeneinander ab. Und Sirius hatte eine sehr laute Diskussion hinter sich gebracht, in der Vanna ihn abwechselnd angebrüllt und herzzerreißend geheult hatte. Er hatte seine Hände TIEF in seinem Umhang vergraben müssen, um sie nicht tröstend in die Arme zu nehmen und sich zu entschuldigen.

Aber er wollte, nein, verdammt er _konnte_ sie nicht mitnehmen. Er würde sie verlieren, wenn nicht alles glatt ging! Und das würde er nicht überstehen! Sie war in den letzten Wochen so sehr ein Teil von ihm geworden, das er sich unvollständig fühlte, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war. Und der Gedanke, sie zu verlieren … Nein! Er würde Ron einfach gründlich instruieren, dass dieser sie notfalls fesselte und sich zur Sicherheit auf seine süße Frau draufsetzte, anstatt sie das Haus verlassen zu lassen. Sie musste einfach hier bleiben!

Zum ersten Mal seit er sich erinnern konnte war er dankbar für die ganzen Schutzzauber, mit denen sein Vater fast paranoid das Haus umgeben hatte. Niemand würde es finden können, der nicht zum Orden gehörte. Nicht einmal Greyback, der doch schon einmal genau davor gestanden hatte. Nicht, wenn er nicht jemandem folgte, der es betrat. Egal wie lange er suchte. Hier war Vanna sicher.

Apropos Orden – ob Moony daran dachte, die noch verbliebenen Mitglieder zu informieren? Er hoffte es, weil ihm ganz sicher die Zeit dafür fehlen würde. Die Diskussion mit Vanna hatte schon viel zu lange gedauert. Und davor hatte er sich sogar noch mit Snape über FRAUEN unterhalten. Es wurde Zeit, dass er endlich diesen Horcrux fand! Hoffentlich sah Vanna das genau so….

Als nach einer Minute immer noch kein wütendes Rütteln an der Tür ertönt war seufzte er leise und ging hinüber zum Tisch, der immer noch seit ihrer letzten Horcrux-Suche mit mehreren Karten von Irland, Schottland und anderen Teilen Großbritanniens übersät war. Niemand – nicht einmal Moony – schien daran gedacht zu haben sie irgendwann wieder fortzuräumen. Brauchte man noch mehr Beweise für Catherines Wirkung auf ihn? Bei Merlins Bart, sie schaffte es sogar, sein Ordnungs-Gen zu unterdrücken!

Momentan schien Remus allerdings damit beschäftigt zu sein, den kleinen Josh zu trösten, denn das Letzte, was Sirius gesehen hatte, ehe er nach oben verschwunden war, war wie Remus langsam die Tür zur Küche öffnete und in dem Raum verschwand.

Gut so. Der kleine Kerl brachte jetzt wohl ganz dringend eine väterliche Umarmung. Und Sirius kannte seinen besten Freund zu gut als zu denken, dass dieser nicht auch eine weitere Kinder-Umarmung gut gebrauchen könnte.

Er selbst hingegen war immer noch mit den Gedanken bei seiner Frau. Vermutlich würde seine süße Vanna nie wieder mit ihm reden. Immerhin verfügte sie über einen ausgeprägten Dickschädel – genau wie er selbst. Also würde er versuchen müssen, sie bei ihrem Abschied etwas versöhnlicher zu stimmen.

Sirius richtete seufzend seinen – Evannas – Zauberstab auf den Wust von Karten und murmelte einen Ordnungszauber. In Windeseile war der Tisch wieder frei und er ließ sich in den breiten Ohrensessel davor sinken, den gewöhnlich Moony besetzte, ehe er das Pergament, das Snape gebracht hatte, vor sich auf den Tisch legte. Abscheuliches Ding, dieser Becher. Protzig, kitschig – wie konnte man so etwas nur schön finden? Obwohl – seine eigenen Mutter hatte Hauselfen-Köpfe an die Wand gehängt und das für eine ansprechende Deko gehalten. Demzufolge konnte er sich wohl nicht einen so kritischen Blick erlauben. Und vielleicht erschien es ihm ja auch nur so hässlich, weil er den Inhalt kannte.

Seelenragout à là Voldemort. Uääääääh!

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen wenig appetitlichen Gedanken zu vertreiben und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Schwierig, wenn ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf ging, wie er Evanna um Merlins Willen wieder versöhnen konnte.

Remus war einfach viel besser in diesem Konzentrier-Zeugs! Wieso konnte er denn nicht diesen blöden Ortungszauber machen? Und wieso musste sich Sirius wahrscheinlich in Kürze mit Harry auf den Weg zu einem langweiligen Antiquitätenhändler machen, bei dem mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit dieses Teil zu finden war, und dieses hässliche Cocktail-Becherchen holen, anstatt Greyback einmal gehörig in den fiesen Arsch zu treten? Er wollte Abenteuer und keine staubigen Geschäfte!

Das Leben war schlecht! Seine bezaubernde Frau würde nie wieder mit ihm reden und Moony bekam all den Spaß!

_‚Okay, der Gedanke war jetzt echt fies! Konzentriere Dich, Black! Moony würde unter Garantie sofort mit Dir tauschen, wenn er könnte.' _

Allerdings wären in diesem Fall die Vorzeichen anders herum. Und außerdem wäre dann Evanna in Gefahr …

Okay, okay, wo konnte er anfangen?

Sirius straffte die Schultern und acciote eine Karte von London herbei. Mal sehen, wo sich das Becherchen versteckt hatte …

10 Minuten später war Sirius noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Verflucht, das Ding hielt sich offenbar nicht mehr in London auf. Offenbar nicht mal in ganz England, wenn man dem Zauber glauben durfte. Wütend und ohne darauf zu achten wischte Sirius die Nadeln ungehalten vom Tisch, dass sie nur nur so durch die Luft flogen. Gott sei Dank war niemand hier, den er treffen konnte, die Dinger waren nämlich spitz!

Grade als er die Karte schäumend vor Wut zwischen den Händen zusammenknüllte unterbrach ihn ein leises Geräusch. Unwillig blickte er auf. Eine der Nadeln hatte den Entfernungsrekord der anderen deutlich geschlagen. Sie steckte in dem großen, antiken Globus rechts von ihm und zitterte immer noch von der Wucht des Aufpralls. Eigentlich hätte Padfoot diesem Ding überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt – aber in diesem Fall … Merlin, er war verzweifelt!

Also stand er auf und ging hinüber.

Die Nadel steckte mitten in – Transsylvanien.

- - - - -

Harry stürmte die Stufen der Treppe in den ersten Stock förmlich hoch, kaum das Sirius ihn mit diesem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck nach oben geschickt hatte, um seinen Tarnumhang zu holen. Endlich! Endlich konnte er etwas tun, um Voldemort in die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle zu schicken! Denn nirgendwo anders gehörte dieses Monster hin! Er musste nicht mehr untätig dasitzen und warten, was wohl als Nächstes passieren würde. Die Entführung Catherines schien wie ein Ruck durch die abwartenden Hausbewohner gegangen zu sein, denn plötzlich herrschte reges Treiben. Alle stürzten durcheinander, um Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Er hörte mit halbem Ohr, wie Remus mit diesem eigenartig entschlossenen, keinen Widerspruch duldenden Unterton in der Stimme Hermine und Ron anwies, auf Josh aufzupassen. Offenbar war seine Erstarrung inzwischen eisiger Entschlossenheit gewichen, denn er wirkte jetzt nicht mehr so furchtbar abwesend, sondern eher hochkonzentriert und energiegeladen. Zum Glück! Allein der Anblick seines ehemaligen Lehrers und guten Freundes – und als solchen betrachtete Harry ihn nun einmal – wie er sich in Selbstvorwürfen erging, war nur schwer zu ertragen gewesen. Besonders weil er genau wusste, welche Emotionen hinter dieser starren, bleichen Miene tobten.

Und offenbar hatte Remus zu seiner ruhigen rationalen Art zurückgefunden, nachdem nun sicher war, dass seine Freunde alles versuchen würden, um Cathy zurückzubringen – als ob daran je der geringste Zweifel bestanden hätte. Und Harry war froh darüber! Zum Beispiel über die Anweisung an seine besten Freunde. Ron würde, wenn er die Stellung am Grimmauldplatz hielt, auf Mine und natürlich auch auf Ginny gut aufpassen. Und vielleicht auch auf Vanna, wenn Sirius sie überzeugen konnte, dass sie ihre zwei Männer sicherlich NICHT auf der Suche nach dem Horcrux begleiten würde. Auch wenn das sicherlich nicht einfach werden würde.

Ehrlich gesagt, er hatte sich auch deshalb so schnell aus dem Staub gemacht. Denn er hatte Ginnys Blick sehr wohl gesehen und wusste, dass auf ihn genau dieselbe Diskussion warten würde. Manchmal war es echt erstaunlich, wie ähnlich die Frauen in diesem Haus einander in bestimmten Dingen waren! Und es würde sicher nicht einfach werden, Vanna und Ginny auszubremsen, nachdem Rica sich schon durchgesetzt hatte. Aber er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er seine Freundin auf diese Horcrux-Suche mitnahm. Hier, im Grimmauldplatz war sie am sichersten! Und er würde darüber nicht einmal mit ihr diskutieren!

Oben, in seinem Zimmer angekommen, riss er seinen Schrankkoffer auf, der immer noch nur halb ausgepackt in einer Ecke stand. Er war einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen. Zuviel war anfangs passiert, die Horcrux-Suche, Sirius' Rückkehr, tausend Dinge, die es zu erledigen galt, und in den letzten Tagen hatte er offen gestanden Besseres zu tun gehabt als sich häuslich einzurichten. Solange Ginny sich nicht an der Unordnung in seinem Zimmer störte...

Mit einer leicht verlegenen Röte angesichts dieser Überlegung auf den Wangen tauchte er wieder aus den Tiefen des Koffers auf. Als ob er Ginny viel Gelegenheit gegeben hätte, sich in seiner Rumpelbude umzublicken, bevor er sie mit interessanteren Dingen abgelenkt hatte! Aber zurück zum Tarnumhang ... Er musste hier sein! Seit er mit Sirius und den anderen aus Calwell zurückgekehrt war und das gute Stück wieder weggepackt hatte, hatte er seinen Tarnumhang nicht mehr in Händen gehalten. Er wühlte in seinen Klamotten herum, bis er den silbrig-kühlen Stoff endlich erwischte. Er war so ziemlich als Einziges wirklich ordentlich verstaut gewesen.

Grade als er ihn hinauszog quietschte die Tür leise, nur um dann leise klickend ins Schloss zu fallen. Verflucht, er würde um eine Diskussion wohl doch nicht herumkommen! Er musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, dass es Ginny war. Innerlich seufzte er laut. Er würde gute Argumente, _verdammt gute_, brauchen – genauso wie eine gehörige Portion Glück, um sie zum Bleiben zu überreden.

Aber schaffen würde er es! Um jeden Preis!

Mit gestrafften Schultern wandte er sich zu ihr um, wild entschlossen, ihr seinen Standpunkt von Anfang an unnachgiebig klar zu machen.

„Ginny, bevor Du …"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie hatte bei diesen wenigen Worten die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden und seine Lippen mit den ihren verschlossen. Und Harry schmolz in diesen Kuss, wie er es immer tat. Ging unter in diesem Gefühl des „Richtig-Seins", während er beide Arme um ihre schmale Taille schlang und den mittlerweile nicht unbeträchtlichen Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen schlicht überwand, indem er sie zu sich hochhob. Fest aneinander gedrückt hielten sie still, sagten sich mit diesem Kuss Dinge, die ihnen normalerweise nie über die Lippen kamen, die sie nur so auszudrücken vermochten.

Als er sich dann vorsichtig von ihr lösen wollte änderte sich Ginnys Verhalten jedoch abrupt. Ihre Hände gruben sich in sein Haar, ihr Kuss wurde drängender, ließ ihn nicht gehen, gab ihm grade genug Zeit, um Atem zu schöpfen. Die Sanftheit verschwand vollkommen und zurück blieb blanke Verzweiflung und ein urtümlicher Hunger, der Harry fast ein wenig erschreckte.

„Ginny, was …?" nuschelte er mit deutlich fragendem Unterton, ehe er sie behutsam von sich schob und ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn ins Gesicht blickte. Ihre braunen Augen schienen riesig und schimmerten feucht.

„Was ist denn nur los?" So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Ginny war normalerweise so unglaublich stark. Himmel, sie hatte keine einzige Träne vergossen, als Greyback und die anderen Todesser sie in dem Kerker eingesperrt hielten, jedenfalls nicht um sich selbst. Ihr Weinen hatte Rica gegolten, die sie hatte befreien wollen und die beinahe vor ihren Augen getötet worden war. Sie hatte auf der Flucht sogar einen Todesser mittels eines Schockzaubers außer Gefecht gesetzt ... Und jetzt? Jetzt blickte sie ihm mit Todespanik im Blick entgegen.

„Ginny." Harry hob sie Hand und strich sanft über ihre Wange.

„Ich hab´ Angst", flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, mühsam mit dem letzten Funken verbliebener Kraft gegen die Tränen ankämpfend. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht mochte. Dass er Tränen in ihren Augen nur schlecht ertrug. Und, Himmel, sie hasste es ja selbst! Aber jetzt, hier in diesem dunklen Zimmer, als ihre Angst sie fast zu überwältigen drohte, wusste sie einfach nicht wie sie es verhindern sollte. Harry ging! Der finale Kampf hatte begonnen, Greyback hatte mit der Entführung Catherines das dünne Band der Hoffnung auf Normalität brutal zerrissen. Die Illusion war vorbei. Und Ginny wusste, das es nun kein Zurück mehr gab.

‚Hatte es überhaupt jemals eines gegeben?' fragte eine kleine Stimme in ihr. Sie wusste es nicht. Aber sie hatte sich dem Gedanken hingegeben, dass es so war. Das Alles gut werden würde. Dass dieser Tag noch in weiter Ferne lag und sie bis dahin einen Weg gefunden haben würden, Voldemort so zu schwächen, dass er problemlos vernichtet werden konnte.

Aber jetzt ... Jetzt sah sie Harry Potter vielleicht das letzte Mal.

Dieser Gedanke zerbrach etwas in ihr und lange unterdrückte Tränen drängten mit einer solchen Macht nach oben, dass sie es nicht mehr verhindern konnte. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, küsste ihn erneut wie eine Ertrinkende und bettelte – ohne zu wissen, worum.

„Harry! Bitte! Bitte …"

Sanft drückte er sie an sich. „Alles wird gut werden. Du wirst sehen."

„Nein. Ich … ich …" Als er ihr dieses Mal in die Augen sah schien er zu verstehen. Er hatte sie immer besser gekannt als sie sich selbst …

„Glaubst Du wirklich, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist?" Er lächelte schief und sie konnte nicht anders als heftig zu nicken. Himmel, es war vielleicht der _letzte_ Zeitpunkt! Und sie wollte es so sehr! Wollte _ihn_ so sehr!

Dieses Mal ging der Kuss von ihm aus. Sanfter, zärtlicher und trotzdem angefüllt mit der gleichen Verzweiflung, die auch sie innerlich fühlte. Hände zerrten an Kleidern, ungeduldig, hektisch, als könne es nicht schnell genug gehen. Jeder faselte immer davon, dass das berühmte erste Mal mit Ruhe und langsam geschehen sollte, dass man sich Zeit nehmen solle um sich kennen zu lernen. Aber die Zeit lief ihnen davon. Fast konnten sie jede verronnene Sekunde als qualvollen Schmerz auf ihrer Haut und in ihren Herzen fühlen.

Ein Knopf seines Hemdes sprang ab, als sie ungeduldig daran zog und zerrte, ihr Pullover wurde ein wenig unsanft über den Kopf gezogen, aber keiner der beiden kümmerte sich darum. Als sie fast nackt waren hob er sie erneut hoch und ließ sie auf das Bett hinter ihnen sinken. Niemand machte sich die Mühe das Laken beiseite zu schieben.

Ginnys Hände strichen ruhelos über die nackte Haut seines Rückens, spürte die Muskeln darunter arbeiten, während Harry seinen Mund gegen den pochenden Puls an ihrem Hals drückte, nur um tiefer zu wandern und ihren Duft und ihre Süße tief in sich aufzunehmen. Ganz egal wie der Kampf ausgehen würde, diese Erinnerung würde ihnen bleiben, tief in zwei jungen Herzen verschlossen und bis in die Ewigkeit bewahrt.

Auch der letzte Stoff zwischen ihnen schwand, fortgewischt von ungeduldigen Händen. Und dann war er auf ihr, zögerte, blickte ihr fragend in die Augen und Ginny nickte nur, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass ihnen Verhütung fehlte, dass es für sie beide das erste Mal sein würde.

„Hast Du Angst?" fragte er leise und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn Du bei mir bist kenne ich keine Angst."

Er lächelte nur zärtlich. Und dann spürte sie ihn an sich. In sich. Langsam und gleichzeitig zielstrebig. Sie verschränkte die Finger mit den seinen, hieß den kurzen, schneidenden Schmerz willkommen, nahm seinen Kuss als Wiedergutmachung und öffnete sich für ihn ganz. Hieß ihn willkommen. Und sie genoss es. Die Wärme seiner Haut, seinen Geruch, seinen Atmen, der über ihre Haut strich wie warmer Sommerwind, das Gefühl von nackter Haut auf ihrer eigenen. Fühlte, wie er den uralten Rhythmus fand, fand ihn mit ihm gemeinsam, lächelte, als er ihn letztlich verlor, seine Bewegungen schneller wurden. Und liebte ihn wie noch nie zuvor, als er erschauerte und sie ihren Namen auf seinen Lippen schmeckte.

- - - - -

Als Sirius nur ein paar Minuten später an die Tür klopfte und sie gleichzeitig stürmisch öffnete, lagen beide immer noch fest ineinander verschlungen einfach nur da und sahen sich tief in die Augen.

Sirius hatte die Sache mit der Nadel überprüft und konnte ihr Glück immer noch kaum fassen. Das Horcrux befand sich wirklich in Transsilvanien! Und sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren! Also war er aus der kleinen Bibliothek geschossen und direkt hinüber zu Harrys Zimmer gestürmt. Sie mussten sofort aufbrechen!

„Harry, bist Du …?" Als ihm klar wurde, bei was er da gerade störte, wandte er ihnen hastig den Rücken zu und räusperte sich. „Verzeihung. Ich … chrm … Es wird Zeit, Junge."

Harry wandte den Blick nicht von Ginnys Augen ab, als er antwortete: „Ich komme gleich."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Sirius die Tür leise ins Schloss und warf Vanna einen langen Blick zu, die mit nervös verschränkten Händen nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt stand. Sie erwiderte ihn fest, trotz der erneuten Tränen in den Augen und der Angst, die sie beinahe zu ersticken drohte. Und zu seiner Überraschung schwieg sie und bat ihn nicht erneut, sie begleiten zu dürfen.

Gutes Mädchen.

Er lächelte sie beschwichtigend an.

„Weißt Du, warum Voldemort niemals gewinnen wird?" fragte er schließlich leise, während er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und sie die ihre vertrauensvoll hineinlegte. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sie fest in seine Arme gezogen und das Kinn auf ihren Scheitel gelegt.

Vanna schüttelte mit einem leisen, wohligen Seufzen den Kopf und bemühte sich um Festigkeit in ihrer Stimme. „Nein, warum?"

„Weil Dumbledore vollkommen Recht hatte – dieser Mistkerl ahnt nicht einmal, wie mächtig die Liebe ist."

- - - - -

Ein letztes Mal blickten sich die beiden Teenager derweilen in die Augen. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Bis auf eines …

„Versprich´ mir, dass Du zu mir zurückkehrst", flüsterte Ginny leise und er nickte nur.

„Nicht einmal der Tod könnte mich von Dir fern halten."

Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten Kuss, der nach Angst, Verzweiflung aber auch nach wilder Entschlossenheit schmeckte, stand Harry auf, sammelte seine am Boden verstreuten Kleider ein, schlüpfte hinein, ohne sich um den fehlenden Knopf an seinem Hemd zu kümmern – und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

- - - - -

Ihr war so entsetzlich kalt. Und ihre nicht besonders dicke und inzwischen auch sehr klamme Kleidung trug auch nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass ihr wieder wärmer wurde. Sie hockte auf dem harten, kalten Steinboden, hatte sich mit der Schulter gegen die trockenste Stelle der Wand gelehnt, die sie in der Dunkelheit hatte finden können, und lauschte auf das stete Geräusch des Wassers, das überall in ihrer Zelle von der Decke tropfte. Auch wenn das Klappern ihrer Zähne es mittlerweile fast übertönte. Himmel, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zum letzten Mal so entsetzlich gefroren hatte!

Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können?

Wütend auf sich selbst wischte Catherine sich ein paar nutzlose Tränen von der schmutzigen Wange und berührte dabei die heftig schmerzende Schwellung, die von Greybacks hartem Faustschlag herrührte, mit dem er sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Gleich neben der Gartentür. Direkt vor den Augen ihres kleinen Sohnes.

Verdammt, sie hatte diesen Schlag verdient! Wie hatte sie sich nur anmaßen können, Remus' Entscheidung bezüglich seiner Lycantrophie und ihres Schutzes davor infrage zu stellen? Er lebte mit diesem Fluch jetzt schon seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr! Und da war es doch nur allzu verständlich, dass er feste Gewohnheiten entwickelt hatte, nicht nur andere, sondern auch sich selbst zu schützen, indem er sich vor den Ängsten bewahrte, die er ausstand, wenn es darum ging, wie seine Mitmenschen auf seine Transformation reagierten. Aber sie hatte nur die Tatsache gesehen, dass er sich von ihr abschottete und sie ausschloss. Und sie hatte vollkommen überzogen reagiert!

Es war ihre eigene Schuld, dass sie jetzt hier festsaß. Nur ihre grundlose, völlig irrationale Wut hatte sie hierher gebracht! Warum hatte sie seinen Entschluss nicht einfach akzeptieren können? Oder die Diskussion darüber wenigstens auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben, an dem sie Zeit und Ruhe zum Reden gehabt hätten? Ohne Enttäuschung und Wut. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht statt durch eine schwere, mit Schutzzaubern versiegelte Tür. Einem Zeitpunkt, zu dem ihre Beziehung bereits so gefestigt gewesen wäre, dass sie ihn hätte überzeugen können, statt ihn mit Forderungen unter Druck zu setzen … Aber sie hatte ja unbedingt mit dem Kopf durch die Wand gemusst! Sie hatte sich im Recht gefühlt und stur darauf beharrt. Hatte ihren Zorn regelrecht genossen und sich immer weiter in ihn hineingesteigert, weil sie der Gedanke so furchtbar wütend machte, dass der geliebte Mann sich für seine Lycantrophie bestrafte, indem er sich in diesen furchtbaren Keller sperrte. Also hatte sie es auf die Spitze getrieben. Bis sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Bis sie unvorsichtig geworden war. Sträflich verantwortungslos.

Um Himmels Willen, was wäre passiert, wenn Josh ihr aus dem Garten auf die Straße hinaus gefolgt wäre? Diese Vorstellung verstärkte noch das eisige Gefühl in ihren Gliedern. Durch ihre Sturheit und ihre Unfähigkeit sich zu beherrschen hatte sie nicht nur sich selbst und ihr noch ungeborenes Kind, sondern auch ihren geliebten kleinen Sohn in Gefahr gebracht! Glücklicherweise war er brav auf dem Grundstück geblieben, so wie sie und Remus es ihm von Anfang an immer wieder eingeschärft hatten ... Sogar ihr Dreijähriger war also vernünftiger als sie selbst.

Das Gefühl der Erleichterung, dass wenigstens ihr Junge sich in Sicherheit befand, konnte allerdings nicht lange ihre Furcht und die schreckliche Ungewissheit verdrängen.

Was würde jetzt mit ihr geschehen? Mit ihrem Baby? Würde sie Josh und Remus jemals wieder sehen? Jemals erleben, wie sie das neue Leben bestaunten, das über die Monate hinweg in ihr herangewachsen war? Sehen, wie der Mann, den sie über alles liebte, das winzige Wesen behutsam in seinen großen, starken Händen hielt?

Sie wagte es nicht zu hoffen. Nach allem, was sie über Greyback wusste, wäre es ein Wunder, wenn sie die nächste Nacht überlebte. Und sie glaubte nicht an Wunder. Dieser Kerl war ein wilder Werwolf – und zwar einer von der übelsten, grausamsten Sorte. Er ähnelte in nichts ihrem Remus, der alles dafür tat, niemanden zu gefährden, im Gegenteil. Dieser Voldemort-Knecht war genauso unmenschlich und gewissenlos wie sein Herr. Er genoss es, zu verletzen, zu verstümmeln und zu töten. Und um Mitternacht würde er sich verwandeln...

Catherine wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihr noch blieb, aber viel konnte es nicht sein. Sie war schon seit etlichen Stunden hier in diesem dunklen, kalten Verlies eingesperrt. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie Schmerzen. Und furchtbare Angst.

Die Wehen hatten schon vor ein paar Stunden eingesetzt – vermutlich eine Folge des Schocks und der Angst, denn normalerweise hätte sie noch ein paar Wochen Zeit gehabt bis zur Geburt – und sie kamen inzwischen immer regelmäßiger. Die Abstände waren zwar noch immer ziemlich groß, aber es war dennoch völlig utopisch, in diesem Zustand auch nur daran zu denken, vor einem wütenden Werwolf zu fliehen.

Wie sollte es jetzt bloß weitergehen? Würde sie ihr Kind in dieser kalten, feuchten Zelle zur Welt bringen – allein, ohne Unterstützung – und dann hilflos mit ansehen müssen, wie es unweigerlich an Unterkühlung starb? Oder würden sie beide sogar schon vorher tot sein, zerfetzt von einem wütenden, blutrünstigen Werwolf, bevor sie überhaupt die Chance bekam, den ersten Schrei ihres Kindes zu hören?

Mit einem leisen, schmerzerfüllten Wimmern umschlang sie ihren Leib mit beiden Armen, als eine neue Wehe sie erfasste und ihr mit ihrer Intensität den Atem nahm. Wie sehr hatte sie die Geburt herbeigesehnt, als ihr Körper so schwer geworden war, dass sogar einfache Verrichtungen allmählich beschwerlich wurden. Und jetzt? Jetzt würde sie alles tun, um ihr Kind noch länger in ihrem schützenden Leib zu behalten – es zu wärmen und zu nähren...

Was konnte sie nur tun? Wie sollte sie sich und ihr unschuldiges Baby retten? Es gab keinen Ausweg für sie, nichts...

Ein ernstes Männergesicht mit sturmgrauen Augen tauchte vor ihren geschlossenen Lidern auf, unter denen die Tränen der Angst und Hilflosigkeit hervorquollen.

Remus.

‚Oh bitte, hilf mir!' flehte sie stumm das Bild an, das ihre Angst und ihre Verzweiflung ihr vorgaukelten. ‚Hilf meinem Kind!'

Würde er kommen? Würde er überhaupt kommen wollen?

Sie hatte ihn enttäuscht. Hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Genau wie sie ihren kleinen Sohn im Stich gelassen hatte. Und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihr eines Tages verzeihen würde, dass sie seinen Traum von einem Leben mit ihr und ihren Kindern zerstört hatte. Er hatte ihr soviel gegeben. Mehr als sie jemals zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Seine Liebe, seine Wärme ... und sein Vertrauen. Und wie hatte sie es ihm gedankt? Sie hatte ihm erst eine Szene gemacht und anschließend auch noch ihren Verstand über Bord geworfen.

Und dann hatte sie sich ausgerechnet von dem Mann entführen lassen, der Remus bis aufs Blut hasste und unbedingt tot sehen wollte und sie prompt als Druckmittel gegen ihn einsetzte. Und natürlich, um Rica in die Finger zu bekommen...

Himmel, er DURFTE NICHT herkommen! Nicht für sie! Auf gar keinen Fall! Was würde passieren, wenn Greybacks Plan aufging?

Würden Remus und Rica jetzt ihretwegen sterben müssen?

Genau wie ihr noch ungeborenes Baby?

Oh Gott, Remus...

Die Vorstellung, Schuld an seinem Tod zu sein, ließ sie vollkommen zusammenbrechen. Hilflos weinend rollte sie sich auf dem harten, kalten Boden in Embryonalhaltung zusammen und zog ihren nassen Pullover fester um sich, als ob er sie vor der Kälte bewahren könnte, die unaufhaltsam von ihr Besitz ergriff. Einer Kälte, die nur bedingt etwas mit dem feuchten Kellerverlies zu tun hatte.

Sie würde ihr Baby verlieren.

Sie würde Remus verlieren.

Und ohne Remus wollte auch sie nicht mehr leben. Sollte Greyback doch mit ihr tun, was immer er wollte. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen.

Sie schloss fest die Augen und hielt ihren geschwollenen Leib umschlungen. Umarmte so ihr noch ungeborenes Kind. Eine Illusion von Schutz, ein Versprechen, das sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht würde halten können. Neue Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen, bei dieser Erkenntnis, während das verzweifelte Schluchzen ihren gesamten Körper erschütterte.

Sie würde heute Nacht hier sterben. Und ihr Baby mit ihr.

Hoffentlich würde es schnell vorbei sein...

* * *

_Wer hat den denn ... Hach Mensch! Hau ab, Cliff! Du spielst mit Deinem Leben, echt! Die Mädels wetzenschon die Messerchen! Jetzt verschwinde und lass uns schreiben. Reviews? Bitte!_


	42. Aufbrüche

_Immer wieder Sonntags ... Hallo, Ihr Lieben! Es ist mal wieder soweit! Aber bevor ich Euch mit Sirius und Harry nach Rumänien schicke, will ich Euch selbstverständlich daran erinnern, dass diese Geschichte von zwei absolut reviewsüchtigen Autorinnen verzapft wird. °Zwinker° Also tut uns den Gefallen und hinterlasst jede Menge Kommis, ja? Besonders für unsere süße Bine, die gerade mal wieder in Arbeit versinkt ... Ob es in Düren vor neun Monaten einen längeren Stromausfall gegeben hat?

* * *

_

**Aufbrüche **

Rumänien war bestimmt ein wunderschönes Land, überlegte Sirius, während er sich suchend umblickte, um sich in der ihm völlig unbekannten Umgebung zu orientieren. Allerdings nicht hier in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend, die nur aus verkrüppelten Bäumen und schroffen Felsen zu bestehen schien. Himmel, hier gab es ja nicht einmal Vogelgezwitscher! Die unnatürliche Stille schuf eine düstere, bedrohliche Atmosphäre, obwohl es noch immer heller Tag war. Wenn in einer Stunde die Sonne unterging – schließlich lag Rumänien in Osteuropa und war damit dem heimatlichen England zeitlich voraus – dann würde es vermutlich richtig beängstigend werden.

Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Patensohn. Ja, Harry spürte es offensichtlich auch, denn der Junge war ziemlich blass, seine Körperhaltung verriet seine Anspannung und er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel seiner rechten Hand weiß hervortraten. Und seine grünen Augen suchten aufmerksam die Umgebung ab, in die die Apparation sie verschlagen hatte.

„Kannst du die Burg irgendwo entdecken?"

„Bisher nicht. Ich schlage vor, wir folgen diesem Pfad den Berg hinauf. Dann werden wir schon irgendwann darauf stoßen." Sirius bemühte sich, so ruhig und gelassen wie nur irgend möglich zu klingen, was gar nicht so einfach war, da er ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürte.

Harry nickte nur und setzte sich schweigend in Bewegung. Die düstere Umgebung legte sich irgendwie auf das Gemüt, fand er. So als ob sie jeden positiven Gedanken, jedes gute Gefühl absorbieren würde ... Ob es hier etwa Dementoren gab?

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, als habe er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Nein. Keine Dementoren. Deren Einfluss fühlt sich anders an. Trauriger, hoffnungsloser. Das hier ist, als ob plötzlich ein mentaler Druck auf einem lasten würde ... fast wie eine beginnende Migräne. Und es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir diesen verdammten Becher finden und dann so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden!"

„Ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden!" Harry massierte sich abwesend die Schläfe. Da war irgendetwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein, etwas, das mit diesem Druck zu tun hatte. Aber er kam einfach nicht dahinter, was es war. Wenn er doch Hermine fragen könnte – die hätte bestimmt eine Antwort. Immerhin verbrachte sie zwei Drittel ihres Lebens mit ihrer Nase in einem Buch. Und sie vergaß nie etwas, das sie einmal gelesen hatte ...

„Dieser Nicolae Andrescu hat sich ja wirklich einen tollen Ort zum Leben ausgesucht!" stellte Sirius fest, als der verkrüppelte Baumbestand sich unversehens lichtete und den Blick auf ein Tal freigab, in dem eine Ansammlung von kleinen, ärmlichen Holzhütten zu erkennen war, umgeben von einer hohen, steinernen Mauer, die eher zu einer Festung als zu diesem heruntergekommenen Dorf gepasst hätte. Die Menschen, die dort lebten, mussten äußerst religiös sein, denn an jedem Haus waren hölzerne Kreuze zu sehen, die Türen und sogar Fenster zierten. Und sie schienen außerdem irgendwelche äußerst merkwürdigen Konservierungsmethoden anzuwenden, denn überall hingen gebündelte Pflanzen an den Dach und Türbalken herum, auch wenn auf diese Entfernung nicht zu erkennen war, um was es sich dabei handelte.

„Nicolae Andrescu?"

„Der Schlossherr, in dessen Besitz sich der Becher befinden soll. Er ist so etwas wie ein rumänischer Adliger, der es irgendwie geschafft hat, seinen Besitz sogar in der heutigen Zeit in der Form zu erhalten, in der er vor Hunderten von Jahren gewesen sein muss."

„Was vermutlich etwas mit der lauschigen Gegend zu tun hat, in der er sich befindet", bemerkte Harry trocken. „Wer sollte sich in einer solchen Einöde in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen wollen?"

„Wo du Recht hast ... Der Typ scheint sowieso ein ziemlich merkwürdiger Vertreter zu sein. Genau wie seine direkten Vorfahren. Die Andrescus sind offenbar ein sehr menschenscheuer Haufen. Man sieht sie meinen Informationen nach nur äußerst selten in der Öffentlichkeit."

„Soviel zu der Hoffnung, dass der Schlossherr vielleicht gar nicht zuhause ist und wir heimlich, still und leise mit dem Horcrux verschwinden können."

Sirius grinste. „Deshalb solltest Du ja den Tarnumhang mitnehmen, Junge. Wir gehen da ungesehen rein, greifen uns das Ding und verschwinden wieder. Gar kein Problem."

„Na, wenn Du das sagst, dann wird das schon ..." Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte das Gemäuer an, das hinter der Wegbiegung aufgetaucht war. Um Merlins Willen, war das etwa ...

„Wahnsinn!" hauchte Sirius hinter ihm. „Das ist einfach unglaublich! Es entspricht genau der Beschreibung in diesem Buch. Aber ich habe geglaubt, dass der Autor da ein bisschen übertrieben hätte, als er von einem ‚Schloss aus glattem, schwarzem Fels, das bis in den Himmel reicht, mit einem Eingangsportal in Form eines weit geöffneten Fledermausrachens' gesprochen hat."

„Offensichtlich nicht." Fassungslos starrte Harry das Bauwerk vor sich an. Es bestand tatsächlich aus schwarzem, völlig glattem Fels, der sich Hunderte von Metern in beide Richtungen des Portals erstreckte. Und in die Höhe. Großer Merlin, so etwas hatte er sich noch nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt!

Und erst das Tor! Es war tatsächlich in der Form eines Fledermausrachens gestaltet. Und dieser Rachen war weit aufgerissen. Also besonders einladend wirkte das nicht auf ihn! Nicht einmal der warme Schimmer der brennenden Fackeln weiter hinten – hinter den offenbar rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen – konnte den ungastlichen Eindruck des monströsen Bauwerks auflockern. Und das, obwohl die Dämmerung sich mittlerweile immer schneller herabsenkte. Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, dieses ... dieses Was auch Immer zu betreten. Wenn er die Wahl hätte ...

Aber er hatte keine Wahl, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Ihm blieb nur diese eine Chance. Wenn es ihm in dieser Nacht nicht gelang, den letzten Horcrux zu vernichten und Voldemort zum Endkampf zu stellen, dann standen sie wieder ganz am Anfang. Dann war Professor Dumbledore völlig umsonst gestorben ... Nein, er musste es zu Ende bringen!

„Harry?" Sirius stand direkt vor dem Portal und blickte ihn fragend an. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja." Er versuchte ein Lächeln und war dankbar für die schnell heraufziehende Dunkelheit, die die Unsicherheit darin verbarg. „Ja. Alles bestens. Wollen wir?"

„Hast du den Tarnumhang?"

„Natürlich." Harry zog das Kleidungsstück unter seinem Umhang hervor und schüttelte es aus.

„Dann leg' ihn dir um. Ich gehe vor. Falls etwas passieren sollte, dann bin nur ich zu sehen. Ich bin also der Köder. Deine Aufgabe ist es, den Horcrux zu finden und zu zerstören."

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Kommt nicht infrage, Sirius! So war das nicht geplant! Unsichtbar rein und auch wieder raus, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ganz genau. Und DU bist der Unsichtbare. Von dir hängt alles ab. Also vertrau mir und tu, was ich dir sage, okay? Ich kann zur Not noch Padfoot werden und fliehen, aber wenn Dich jemand erwischt war alles umsonst."

Widerstrebend warf Harry sich den Umhang um. „Wenn du dich erwischen lässt, kommst Du wahrscheinlich wegen Hausfriedensbruch in ein Muggel-Gefängnis, wo der Knast-Zimmerservice dir dreimal täglich eine Mahlzeit serviert, während du auf deine Auslieferung nach England wartest. Ich hingegen darf Evanna erklären, was mit dir passiert ist. Was ist wohl schlimmer, he? Eines sage ich dir jedenfalls, Sirius. Falls du wirklich gefasst werden solltest, werde ich diesen Horcrux zerstören, Remus gegen Greyback helfen, Voldemort töten und anschließend komme ich zurück und mache dir die Hölle heiß! Oder noch besser – ich bringe deine Frau mit hierher und sehe zu, wie SIE dir die Hölle heiß macht!"

„Autsch!" Sirius verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht bei dieser Vorstellung. „Du hast entschieden zuviel von deiner Mutter geerbt, Junge!"

Er erwiderte Harrys schwaches Grinsen bei diesen Worten, beobachtete, wie er unter dem Tarnumhang verschwand, und trat dann entschlossen unter das Portal – innerlich darauf gefasst, dass dieses Riesen-Maul jeden Augenblick zuschnappen und ihn zermalmen würde. Aber nichts geschah. Die erste Hürde war also genommen.

Bevor er tiefer in den dunklen, von flackernden Fackeln erleuchteten Gang eintauchte, der sich vor ihm erstreckte, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Draußen verschwand gerade der letzte, rötlichgoldene Streifen der Sonne hinter einem Berg und ein unerwarteter, eisigkalter Windstoß, der fast wie ein gespenstisches Heulen klang, fegte durch den weit geöffneten Fledermausrachen hinein und brachte die Fackeln zum Flackern.

Und dann hörte er es plötzlich, ein rauschendes, flatterndes Geräusch wie von Millionen Flügeln, das irgendwo tief in diesem riesigen Bauwerk seinen Ursprung hatte, und scheinbar immer lauter wurde, anschwoll, näher kam ...

Das Rauschen verwandelte sich in ein ohrenbetäubendes Dröhnen, so dass Sirius seinen eigen Warnschrei nicht hören konnte, mit dem er sich in die Richtung warf, in der Harrys erschrockenes Gesicht körperlos im Raum zu schweben schien. Er riss ihn von den Füßen, Begrub ihn schützend unter seinem Körper nur einen Augenblick bevor eine kreischende schwarze Wolke auf sie zukam und sie förmlich verschlang.

- - - - -

„Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen, Severus?"

Der Ausdruck in Remus' Gesicht erstickte sogar jede sarkastische Bemerkung im Keim, die dem Tränkemeister angesichts seines vorsichtigen Tones eventuell in den Sinn gekommen sein könnte, so dass dieser nur schweigend nickte, Rica noch einmal beruhigend die Hand drückte und dem anderen Mann aus der Küche die Treppe hinauf in die Bibliothek folgte. Wo er sich betont gelangweilt in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Er hatte heute schließlich schon mit genug alten Gewohnheiten gebrochen.

„Was gibt es so Dringendes, Lupin?"

„Ich will, dass du das hier an dich nimmst!" Remus reichte ihm ohne große Einleitung ein längliches Holzkästchen. „Am besten packst du es aus und trägst es … dicht bei Dir. Immer griffbereit. Ich will, dass du den Inhalt immer zur Hand hast."

Ach ja? Snape hob in einer typischen Geste die Augenbraue und musterte den Mann vor sich mit gespielt abschätzigem Blick. Was hatte sein Gegenüber vor?

„Was ist das?" ließ er sich schließlich herab zu fragen, als Remus keine Anstalten für eine Erklärung unternahm.

„Eine Versicherung."

„Sehr wortgewaltig, Lupin", spottete Snape gewohnheitsmäßig und klappte den geschnitzten Deckel auf. Beim Anblick des Inhaltes verging ihm allerdings seine Nonchalance. Seine Augen weiteten sich einen Augenblick lang schockiert, bevor er wieder den bleichen Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tisches ansah, der ihn mit steinernem, entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Ach nein?" Remus lachte bitter auf, ein raues, hoffnungsloses Geräusch, das dem Tränkemeister durch und durch ging, auch wenn er natürlich lieber gestorben wäre, als sich das anmerken zu lassen.

„Natürlich nicht! Hast Du vollkommen den Verstand verloren?" fragte er stattdessen also nur.

„Was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun, Severus? Wir wissen zwar, wo Catherine festgehalten wird, kommen aber laut ihren Entführern erst eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht dort hinein. In einer Vollmondnacht, wohlgemerkt! Uns bleiben also ganze dreißig Minuten, um sie zu befreien, diese Katakomben wieder zu verlassen und euch drei – Rica, Cathy und dich – aus meiner Nähe zu entfernen, bevor ich transformiere. Greyback ist nicht blöd, Snape. Er weiß verdammt genau, was er tut. Wir brauchen mehr als nur Glück, um aus dieser Sache ungeschoren herauszukommen. Und bisher war dieses nicht grade auf meiner Seite."

„Du meinst, falls wir nicht rechtzeitig von dir wegkommen wünschst Du, dass ich das hier benutze?" Snape starrte wieder gespielt emotionslos in das Holzkästchen. Innerlich wand er sich allerdings vor Unbehagen. „Du bist anscheinend vollkommen …"

„Nein, ich bin absolut klar, und das weißt du auch!" widersprach Remus, nun langsam mit bröckelnder Selbstbeherrschung. Er war einfach nicht so geübt wie Snape in dieser Maskerade.

„Selbst wenn es uns gelingt, Catherine zu befreien, bin ich anschließend ein Risikofaktor! Ihr könnt nicht riskieren, mit mir gemeinsam hierher zurück zu apparieren! Und ihr könnt mich auch nicht frei in London herumlaufen lassen, nachdem ich in diesem Monat keinen Wolfsbann hatte! Lieber sterbe ich mit durchgeschnittener Kehle als einen von euch zu verletzen. Und DU, Severus, solltest am ehesten wissen, wie gefährlich ich bin!" Bewusst spielte Remus auf das erste Zusammentreffen des Wolfes mit dem Tränkemeister aus Schultagen an. Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Snapes Kiefer spannte sich an, als er die Zähne fest aufeinander biss. „Wir haben also gar keine andere Wahl!"

„Warum ich, Lupin? Warum nicht Dein Schoßhund?"

Remus ging auf das Sticheln nicht ein. Es spielte sogar ein winziges, trauriges Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel. „Weil DU der Einzige bist, der mich wirklich töten könnte, Severus."

Nachdenklich starrte Snape auf den Dolch mit der langen, schmalen Klinge hinab, der in der Schatulle auf dunkelrotem Samtstoff lag. Das Symbol am Heft knapp oberhalb der Klinge war ein Kreuz, also bestand die Waffe vermutlich aus absolut reinem, geweihtem Silber. Für einen Werwolf wäre es sofort tödlich.

Als er den Blick wieder hob, waren seine schwarzen Augen genauso ausdruckslos wie seine Stimme. „Was ist, wenn _ich_ vorher getötet werde?"

„Der Dolch ist nur _eine_ Vorkehrung, wie gesagt. Ich habe noch eine andere Vorkehrung getroffen."

Snape beschloss lieber nicht wissen zu wollen, um was es sich dabei handelte.

„Weißt du was, Lupin? Du bist einfach zu gut für diese Welt!" Mit diesen Worten, die eigentlich spöttisch hatten klingen sollen, schob der Tränkemeister die Schatulle in seinen Umhang und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Remus packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. „Ich will dein Versprechen, Severus, dass du diesen Dolch auch wirklich benutzen wirst, wenn es erforderlich wird."

Graue Augen starrten in schwarze. Entschlossen. Fordernd. Und schließlich nickte Snape widerwillig. „Du hast mein Wort."

„Danke." Remus atmete tief durch und ließ ihn los. „Ich danke dir!"

„Das ändert nichts an unserem Verhältnis, Lupin! Ist das klar?" Mit wehendem Umhang drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich endgültig um und verließ die Bibliothek. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm ins Schloss.

- - - - -

Okay, dann war er eben übergeschnappt! Remus zog achselzuckend ein weiteres, viel kleineres Behältnis hervor und stellte es vor sich auf den Tisch, um es zu überprüfen. Seine Lippen bildeten, einen harten, weißen Strich, als er auf den Inhalt hinunterstarrte. Einen Inhalt, den er nun schon viele Jahre mit sich herum trug, genau genommen schon seit seiner Schulzeit.

Nur für den Fall, dass er für eine Vollmondnacht einmal keinen sicheren Unterschlupf finden würde, dass die Gefahr bestünde, dass er anderen Menschen gefährlich werden könnte. Er trug sie seit einer halben Ewigkeit mit sich herum. Genauer gesagt, seit Hogwarts vorüber war. Peter hatte sie ihm damals gebracht, als Sirius und James sich strikt geweigert hatten. Das letzte Positive, das die Ratte für ihn getan hatte. Bevor er sein gesamtes Dasein auslöschte.

Seine Kinnlinie verhärtete sich noch mehr, als er wieder an Snapes Worte dachte.

„Übergeschnappt", so ein Blödsinn! Himmelherrgott, er würde ganz gewiss niemanden töten, während der Wolf die Kontrolle in ihm übernahm! Und er würde auch niemandem zu dem Dasein verurteilen, das er selbst solange geführt hatte!

Ausgestoßen, gefürchtet, verachtet.

Nein.

Niemals.

Nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte.

Und wenn der Preis sein Tod sein sollte, dann war es eben so.

Dies war seine Wahl, seine Entscheidung, und er hatte sie schon vor sehr langer Zeit getroffen.

Catherine würde es hoffentlich irgendwann verstehen können...

- - - - -

Es war schon merkwürdig, überlegte Snape, während er sich am späten Abend auf den Gang in die Katakomben vorbereitete. Dass ein Mann, den er noch kurz zuvor verachtet hatte, ihm plötzlich fast so etwas wie Respekt abnötigte. Ausgerechnet ein Marauder! Himmel, er wurde weich auf seine alten Tage. Vielleicht waren das die ersten Anzeichen, das er bald ein seniler, sabbernder Tölpel sein würde. Erst redete er mit Black über Frauen und Gefühlskram und jetzt empfand er auch noch Hochachtung für einen Werwolf...

Und dennoch ... etwas hatte sich verändert. ER hatte sich verändert. Vermutlich schon seit Dumbledores Tod. Oder seit er Rica begegnet war. Und jetzt musste er irgendwie damit klarkommen.

Allerdings schienen auch Black und Lupin nicht mehr die nervtötenden, verantwortungslosen Marauder zu sein, als die er sie während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit kennen gelernt hatte, und die er bis vor kurzem noch immer in ihnen gesehen hatte. Noch immer war er erstaunt über die Konzentration und absolute Ernsthaftigkeit mit der dieser Hallodri Black vor ein paar Stunden Atlanten und Karten gewälzt und in Büchern geblättert hatte, den Ortungszauber ständig geduldig wiederholend, bis es ihm schließlich gelungen war, den Aufbewahrungsort des Hufflepuff-Bechers auf einen winzigen, ziemlich abgelegenen Ort im Transsilvanischen Gebirge einzugrenzen.

Und auf eine mittelalterliche, halb verfallene Burg.

Und dann hatte er sich unverzüglich mit Potter auf den Weg dorthin gemacht. Ohne große Worte. Ohne das großkotzige Gebaren, das er in seiner Schulzeit so oft an den Tag gelegt hatte, so als wäre er der Nabel der Welt... Er hatte seinen Frau nur ein einziges Mal zum Abschied geküsst und war gegangen.

Nein, er hatte einfach getan, was notwendig war. Und jetzt waren er und Potter irgendwo im östlichen Europa und er – Snape – hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, dass die Beiden es packen würden. Dass es ihnen gelingen könnte, Voldemorts letzten verborgenen Seelenteil außer Gefecht zu setzen und den Lord zum Endkampf zu stellen, bevor dieser fünf weitere Horcruxe herstellte.

Noch gestern hätte er allein bei dieser Vorstellung angewidert die Augen verdreht.

Noch gestern hätte er alles, was er besaß, gegen Black gewettet. Einschließlich seines Lebens.

Heute – vertraute er ihm.

Verdammt.

Lupin kam die Treppe hinab in die Eingangshalle und ihre Blicke trafen sich über die Breite des Raumes hinweg. Ein stilles Einverständnis, das keiner Worte bedurfte. Zwischen Männern, die auf derselben Seite kämpften, und die heute Nacht vielleicht Seite an Seite sterben würden ...

„Und wie kommen wir in die Katakomben?" Rica blickte fragend zwischen den beiden hochgewachsenen Männern hin und her, die sie nach Remus' letzten Schritten mit grimmigen, entschlossenen Gesichtern flankierten, als müssten sie sie bereits beim Verlassen des Hauses beschützen. „Doch nicht etwa durch das Haus meines Bruders, oder? Der Tunnel ist so lang, dass wir dann unmöglich pünktlich wären..."

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Snape überprüfte noch einmal, ob sein Zauberstab auch griffbereit in der dafür vorgesehenen Tasche seines Umhangs steckte. Seine Hand streifte dabei den Dolch aus geweihtem Silber und er musste ein Erschauern unterdrücken. Nicht, dass er Lupin nicht verstand. Der Mann wollte die Frau schützen, die er liebte. Und der Werwolf war bereit, dafür zu sterben. Ihm selbst ging es ähnlich. Er würde Rica ebenfalls mit seinem Leben verteidigen!

„Es gibt noch einen anderen Zugang. In einer alten Kirche."

„Den Greyback bestimmt kennen wird", gab Remus zu bedenken.

„Natürlich. Aber wir haben keine Wahl." Der Blick des Tränkemeisters war düster und sorgenvoll, als er die Frau an seiner Seite streifte. „Jedenfalls nicht, wenn wir rechtzeitig da sein wollen. Und wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Nur eine halbe Stunde bis Mitternacht. Wenn wir bis dahin mit Miss Spencer nicht wieder draußen sind..."

Darauf erwiderte Remus nichts. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen? Das Wissen, dass er innerhalb von einer Minute von einem Verbündeten zu einer tödlichen Gefahr transformieren würde, nagte ohnehin schon an ihm. Aber er durfte sich davon nicht lähmen lassen. Nicht, solange Cathys Leben auf dem Spiel stand. Sie aus der Gewalt Greybacks zu befreien hatte oberste Priorität. Und natürlich, dafür zu sorgen, dass auch Rica nicht in die Hände dieses Monsters geriet.

Was dann geschah lag nicht mehr in seiner Hand...

Seine Hand schloss sich fester um das kleine Kästchen in der Tasche seines Umhangs. Sein Blick schweifte noch einmal durch die Halle, streifte Vanna und Ginny, die mit bleichen Gesichtern nebeneinander in der Küchentür standen. Er wechselte mit Ron einen Blick. der zusammen mit Hermine auf dem Treppenabsatz hockten.

‚Schütze sie', schien sein Blick zu sagen. ‚Ich lege all ihre Leben in Deine Hände. Und besonders das von Josh. Meinem Sohn …'

Fast fühlte er sich schlecht, dem grade Volljährigen diese Bürde aufzuerlegen, aber es ging nicht anders. Schließlich verweilte sein Blick einen Augenblick auf dem quietschbunten Kindergemälde an der Wand, und er spürte, wie seine Kehle eng wurde. Aber nicht so eng, dass er die Worte nicht hervorpressen konnte, die gesagt werden mussten.

„Es wird Zeit. Wir sollten uns endlich auf den Weg machen!"

* * *

_Und Ihr solltet den Mauszeiger jetzt zu dem kleinen lila Knöpchen unten links auf Eurem Bildschirm bewegen, okay? Wir warten schon ganz sehnsüchtig! Bitte!_


	43. Kreaturen der Nacht

_A/N: Hey, meine Süßen! Herrlich, ist das ein Wetterchen! Wo sich sofort die Frage stellt: wieso sitzt ihr vor dem PC? Ihr solltet draußen sein und euch mit krebserregendem Rauch umgeben, lecker Grillen (Schließlich wollen wir - wenn - schon glücklich sterben, nicht wahr?) und die Sonne genießen. _

_HALT, ich meinte jetzt nicht, ihr sollt aufstehen! Wenn ihr schon mal hier seid, dann könnt ihr auch lesen! Und uns eine Review dalassen, okay? Für das Kapitelchen braucht man nämlich ordentlich gute Laune. Huiuiui, sind Lupin-Momente eigentlich ansteckend? Anders kann ich mir Sirius Gedankengang nämlich nicht erklären, ehe wir Remus wieder in seiner bekannt positiven Art erleben … Seufz! Na ja! Viel Spaß!_

**Kreaturen der Nacht**

Das Erste, was Harry bemerkte, als er die Augen aufschlug, war, dass er seinen Zauberstab, den er beim Sturz noch umklammert hatte, nicht mehr in der Hand hielt.

Das zweite war der überaus beklagenswerte Zustand seiner Kleidung – beim besten Willen nicht zu übersehen, wenn man mit angewinkeltem Kopf auf dem Rücken lag –, die völlig zerschlissen und über und über mit etwas Schmierigem, Stinkendem beschmiert war, über dessen Ursprung er sich lieber keine Gedanken machen wollte.

Und das dritte war der spontane, von inbrünstiger Dankbarkeit getragene Gedanke, dass er trotz allem, was ihm passiert sein mochte, offenbar mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt hatte. Weil er nämlich an etwas Warmem, _Lebendigem_ lehnte, das fürsorglich die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte und sich nach einer Drehung seines Kopfes in die entsprechende Richtung als sein Pate entpuppte, der ihn besorgt anblickte.

„Sirius."

„Dem Himmel sei Dank, Junge! Wie fühlst du dich? Ich dachte schon, Du würdest überhaupt nicht mehr aufwachen!"

Was vielleicht gar nicht übel gewesen wäre, ging es Harry flüchtig durch den Kopf, als der Rest seines Körpers dem Beispiel seines Bewusstseins Folge leistete und sich nach und nach zurückmeldete. Autsch! Verdammt, tat das weh! Vermutlich war sein Körper ein einziger blauer Fleck! Aber es gab im Augenblick wohl weit wichtigere Dinge, als ein paar schmerzende Glieder und diese furchtbare, von dem Gestank in seiner und Sirius' Kleidung ausgelösten Übelkeit.

Vorsichtig, weil sein Kopf ihm plötzliche Bewegungen noch ziemlich übel zu nehmen schien, sah er sich um. Ein hoher, völlig runder Raum, vermutlich das Innere eines Turmes, schwarze, spiegelglatte Wände. Und die einzige Öffnung, die er in ihnen entdecken konnte, befand sich in der Decke – ein kreisrundes Loch in ungefähr zehn Metern Höhe. Auch das noch!

„Wo sind wir hier?"

„Ich habe keinen Schimmer. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, waren wir beide bereits hier." Sirius fixierte das Loch in der Decke, durch das ein schwacher Lichtschein herein fiel, aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Vermutlich hat man uns ja von dort oben aus hier herein geworfen."

Was wohl die Schmerzen in seinen Gliedern hinreichend erklären dürfte … Harry richtete sich vollständig auf und bewegte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen probehalber Arme und Beine. Gut. Wenigstens hatte er sich nichts gebrochen.

„Was ist mit unseren Zauberstäben? Und dem Tarnumhang?"

„Weg." Sirius' Stimme klang belegt. „Es tut mir so Leid, Harry. Ich habe uns in diese Situation gebracht. Und das, obwohl ich Vanna und dir doch versprochen habe, in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein! Wenn ich auf dich gehört hätte und mit unter den Tarnumhang gekommen wäre, statt einfach so durch dieses verdammte Tor zu spazieren, dann …"

„ … hätte dieses … dieses ‚Was auch immer' uns trotzdem von den Beinen geholt. Der Tarnumhang wäre – genau wie unsere anderen Klamotten – zerrissen und über und über mit diesem stinkenden, schleimigen Zeug hier bedeckt gewesen und hätte demzufolge seinen Zweck nicht mehr erfüllt, und wir wären dennoch hier gelandet."

Harry kämpfte sich mit einem leisen Ächzen auf die Füße und warf seinem Paten einen forschenden, besorgten Blick zu. „Ich bin soweit okay. Was ist mit dir, Sirius? Bist du in Ordnung? Alle Knochen heil?"

„Ja. Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken."

Ein schwaches Grinsen glitt über Harrys Gesicht. „Kein Problem, ich höre sofort damit auf, wenn du dich auch nicht mehr um mich sorgst."

„Eins zu Null für dich." Mit einem reichlich selbstironischen Lächeln, das allerdings sehr schnell wieder verblasste, kam Sirius ebenfalls auf die Füße. Der Tag, an dem er sich nicht mehr um seinen Jungen sorgte, würde der Tag sein, an dem man ihn beerdigte.

Harry war inzwischen dabei, die runden Wände auf einen versteckten Zugang zu untersuchen. Prüfend ließ er seine schmutzigen Fingerspitzen über die schmalen, kaum erkennbaren Fugen zwischen den schwarzen, vollkommen glatten Blöcken gleiten, die die gewölbten Mauern ihres Gefängnisses bildeten. Aber er konnte absolut nichts entdecken, das auf eine geheime Tür hingedeutet hätte. Alle Fugen hatten exakt dieselbe Breite. Und wo immer er auch prüfend gegen die Wand schlug – der Klang war immer gleich. Ein leises Klatschen, das davon zeugte, dass alle Wände um sie herum aus massivem Stein bestanden.

Sirius verzichtete darauf, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er die Mauern bereits untersucht hätte. Mehrfach, um genau zu sein. Es gab schließlich nichts, womit man sich sonst die Zeit in diesem verdammten Loch vertreiben konnte. Und es war ihm lieber, Harry beschäftigte sich mit etwas scheinbar Sinnvollem, als dass er – genauso niedergeschlagen wie er selbst es war – irgendwo herumsaß und über die Konsequenzen ihrer Situation nachgrübelte …

Solange er nach einem Ausweg suchte, hatte er wenigstens noch Hoffnung, vermutlich weil er sich noch nicht vollkommen über ihre Situation klar geworden war …

Sie würden den Horcrux nicht rechtzeitig finden und zerstören können, was bedeutete, dass Voldemort ab dem nächsten Tag noch unmenschlicher und gefährlicher sein würde. Noch mächtiger und unverwundbarer.

Remus, Rica und Snape wären bei ihrem Gang in die Katakomben auf sich allein gestellt. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie diese lebend und mit einer unbeschadeten Catherine wieder verlassen würden, war äußerst gering.

Und was sie beide betraf, so saßen sie hier in einer Falle, die nicht gerade darauf hindeutete, dass ihr Eindringen in Andrescus Schloss lediglich in einer Muggelgefängniszelle enden würde. Vermutlich würde man sie hier schlicht verhungern und verdursten lassen … Falls dieser Andrescu nicht noch ganz andere Dinge mit ihnen vorhatte.

Er setzte sich auf den kalten Boden und zog fröstelnd seinen vor Schmutz starrenden, stinkenden Umhang enger um sich, als erneut Erinnerungen an seine Zelle in Askaban in ihm aufstiegen. Was hatten Kerker nur so an sich, dass es in ihnen so furchtbar kalt war? Es bedurfte eigentlich keiner Dementoren, um einem Menschen jedes gute Gefühl zu rauben. Finstere Mauern und das Wissen, dass man den Ort, an dem man sich unfreiwillig befand, nicht verlassen konnte, reichten da vollkommen aus.

Und natürlich die Gewissheit, dass man – wieder einmal – eine enorme Schuld auf sich geladen hatte.

Er hatte mal wieder versagt.

Und genau wie beim letzten Mal mussten andere für seinen Fehler büßen.

Remus, der sich vermutlich gerade auf den Weg machte, um Greyback gegenüber zu treten und die Frau zurückzuholen, die er liebte … Ein weiterer Freund, dessen Leben er womöglich auf dem Gewissen hätte, weil er nicht rechtzeitig da sein würde …

Evanna, seine wunderschöne, angebetete Evanna, die am Grimmauldplatz auf ihn wartete, deren ganze Hoffnungen auf ihm und Harry ruhten … und deren Leben in dem Augenblick vorbei sein würde, in dem Voldemort ihrer habhaft wurde, wenn seine Macht groß genug wurde, um den Grimmauldplatz einzunehmen, stand sie doch ganz oben auf seiner Liste, weil sie Nagini getötet hatte …

Und Harry. Sein Patensohn. Der Sohn seiner besten Freunde, der inzwischen auch seiner geworden war, und den er mal wieder nicht hatte beschützen können …

_Es tut mir so Leid, James. Du hast mir deinen Jungen anvertraut. Und ich schwöre dir, ich würde sterben, um ihn zu schützen. Ich WERDE sterben, um ihn zu schützen. Aber ob ich ihn dadurch letztendlich retten kann …_

- - - - -

Evanna war noch nie so unruhig und nervös gewesen. Seit Sirius und Harry das Haus verlassen hatten, hielt es sie nicht länger als wenige Minuten in einem Raum. Eine Zeitlang hatte sie sich noch mit Joshs Versorgung ablenken können, eine Aufgabe, um die sie sich fast mit der ebenfalls ziemlich nervösen Hermine geprügelt hätte, aber der Kleine lag mittlerweile in seinem Bett. Und auch wenn er Tränenspuren auf den runden Wangen hatte, so forderte doch die Natur ihr Recht und er war irgendwann fest eingeschlafen.

Nachdem dann auch Remus, Rica und Snape aufgebrochen waren, hatte Ginny sich mit Ron und Hermine in die Küche gesetzt. Dort war die Stimmung zwar auch ziemlich niedergedrückt, aber die drei waren sich altersmäßig ziemlich nahe und außerdem waren Ginny und Ron Geschwister, also würden er und seine Freundin wohl am besten wissen, wie sie Ginny von ihrer Angst und Anspannung ablenken konnten.

Sie hoffte es jedenfalls von ganzem Herzen, weil der Gedanke, dass das Mädchen sich ebenso schrecklich fühlte, wie sie selbst es gerade tat, nicht gerade besonders angenehm war. Und weil sie im Moment weder die Kraft noch die Ruhe hatte, um für Ginny da zu sein … Himmel ihr Inneres fühlte sich an wie ein Bienenstock! Alles in ihr war in Aufruhr, drängte sie dazu sich zu bewegen, etwas zu tun! Den beiden Männern zu folgen! Und wenn sie Sirius nicht dieses absolut bescheuerte Versprechen gegeben hätte, hier am Grimmauldplatz zu bleiben …

Oh, verdammt!

Mühsam gegen die Tränen ankämpfend, die ihr beim Gedanken an ihren Ehemann unwillkürlich in die Augen sprangen, lehnte sie die Stirn gegen die kühle Wand des Ganges, den sie schon eine ganze Weile ruhelos auf und ab tigerte. Wo mochte er gerade sein? Was tat er? Verlief die Mission nach Plan, oder gab es vielleicht Schwierigkeiten? Ging es ihm gut?

Sie forschte in ihrem Innersten nach und fand ihn. Also lebte er. Aber sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob es ihm gut ging. Eher hegte sie die Vermutung, dass ihre innere Unruhe, die sie erfüllte, daher rührte, dass etwas gründlich schief gegangen war!

Oh Gott, sie musste damit aufhören, sich selbst verrückt zu machen! Aber wie sollte sie das? Immerhin hatte Sirius nur diesen verdammten Becher holen wollen … und er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er und Harry bereits zurück wären, wenn es Zeit wurde, in die Katakomben aufzubrechen!

Aber Remus, Snape und Rica hatten schon vor einer ganzen Weile – okay, vor einer halben Stunde – das Haus verlassen. Eine weitere endlos lange! Und Sirius war noch immer nicht zurück …

Fröstelnd schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper, der in einem von Sirius' Hemden steckte. Dem, das er bis kurz vor seinem Aufbruch noch angehabt hatte. Vielleicht war sie ja wirklich etwas verdreht, aber sie brauchte so dringend den Trost dieses getragenen Kleidungsstücks, in dem noch sein Duft haftete … so vertraut, dass sie fast die Wärme seiner Haut zu spüren glaubte, die Berührung seiner Hände …

Sirius …

Mit einem zittrigen Atemzug, der fast an ein Schluchzen erinnerte, stieß sie die Tür zur Bibliothek auf und betrat den hohen, weilläufigen Raum. Normalerweise war dies hier Remus' Refugium. Oder das von Hermine. Aber heute hatte Sirius ziemlich lange hier gesessen – in diesem Sessel … Nachdem sie sich gestritten hatten. Anstatt die Zeit vernünftig zu nutzen – so wie Ginny und Harry …

Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen sanft über die hohe, geschwungene Lehne des Möbelstückes, bevor sie sich selbst in die Tiefen der Polster kuschelte. Sie würde die Nacht hier verbringen, wenn es sein musste, beschloss sie, während sie das Hemd dichter um ihren Körper zog und ihre Nase darin vergrub. Sie würde hier auf ihn warten und sich nicht allein in das Bett legen, das sie und ihr Mann sonst miteinander teilten. An Schlaf war ohnehin nicht zu denken. Nicht bevor er mit seinem strahlenden Lächeln in der Tür stehen würde und verkündete, dass sie es geschafft hätten, bevor er seine Arme ausbreitete und sie darin auffing. Nicht bevor sie ihn wieder spüren könnte, absolut sicher sein könnte, dass es ihm gut ging …

‚_Bleib ruhig, Vanna. Du hast ihm versprochen, dass du hier auf ihn wartest. Dass du nichts Unüberlegtes tust. Merlin, Du hast es ihm geschworen! Also nimm dich zusammen und beherrsche dich! Für Sirius…'_

Als ob das so einfach wäre!

Mit einem Seufzer stand Evanna wieder auf und griff nach den Pergamenten und Büchern, die Sirius auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte, und begann, sie ordentlich zusammen zu falten und aufzustapeln. Sie war normalerweise keine Ordnungsfanatikerin – beileibe nicht! – aber sie musste sich jetzt irgendwie beschäftigen – ihre nervöse Energie kanalisieren, sonst würde sie vermutlich explodieren!

Als sie zu der letzten Karte kam, die er verwendet hatte, um den Horcrux aufzuspüren, schüttelte sie innerlich den Kopf. Himmel, nach welchen Kriterien wählte dieser Voldemort eigentlich die Verstecke für seine Seelenschnipsel aus? Vorsicht war ja schön und gut, aber ausgerechnet in der gottverlassensten Gegend Transsylvaniens? Dort gab es doch gar nichts außer einigen winzigen Dörfern … und eben diesem Schloss, das Sirius erwähnt hatte …

Moment mal, hatte sie nicht eben ein Buch gesehen, in dem das Bauwerk beschrieben wurde? Wenn sie ein paar nähere Informationen besäße, könnte sie vielleicht nachvollziehen, warum Sirius und Harry länger als gedacht brauchten … Und würde ihrem Hirn etwas anderes zu tun geben, als sich grausige Szenarien auszudenken, und noch vor Angst zu sterben!

Ah! Da war es ja. Das mit dem dicken, schwarzen Ledereinband, der sich irgendwie merkwürdig anfühlte. Und was war denn das für eine Prägung? Sollte das etwa eine Fledermaus darstellen?

Nachdenklich drehte sie das Buch in den Händen. Tatsächlich, es WAR eine Fledermaus! Und damit nicht genug – die Ecken des Buches waren in etwas eingefasst, das wie winzige, spitze Zähne und Krallen aussah! Himmel, ihre Schwiegereltern mussten ja wirklich einen ausgesprochen bizarren Literaturgeschmack gehabt haben! Gott sei Dank hatte sie nie die Ehre gehabt, sie kennen zu lernen.

Es kostete sie fast ein wenig Überwindung, das Buch aufzuschlagen. Aber natürlich tat sie es dennoch. Und las mit zunehmender Verblüffung die Beschreibung von „Schloss Andrescu". Also eines stand jedenfalls fest, wer immer diesen Kasten errichtet hatte, war total durchgeknallt gewesen! Und wenn dieser Andrescu es tatsächlich bewohnte, dann musste er mehrere Schrauben locker haben! Was bewog einen Menschen sonst, in einer solch gottverlassenen Gegend in so einem Spukschloss zu hausen?

Und dort musste Sirius hinein?

Unwillkürlich wurde ihr Griff fester und … Autsch! Diese winzigen Zähne waren ja wirklich rasiermesserscharf! Schuldbewusst blickte sie auf den großen Blutstropfen hinab, der auf die leere Innenseite des Einbands gefallen war. Wenn Remus das gesehen hätte, hätte er ihr vermutlich einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass man Bücher mit Respekt …

Um Himmels Willen, was war denn DAS!

Erschrocken beobachtete sie, wie das Buch den Blutstropfen förmlich zu verschlingen schien. Das Blatt wurde wieder gelblich. Und plötzlich stieg ein ausgesprochen modriger Geruch aus den Seiten auf – gleich bevor Schriftzeichen auf dem Inneneinband erschienen:

_Genährt mit Blut trotzt er der Zeit.  
Sein Biss bringt Tod und tiefes Leid.  
Auf wildem Land, in schwarzem Stein,  
seit ewigen Zeiten stets allein,  
herrscht er über die Kreaturen der Nacht,  
deren Biss ihn zum Vampir gemacht.  
Drum hüte Dich, aus gutem Grund  
tritt niemals durch den schwarzen Schlund!  
Bei Sonnenuntergang erwacht  
bringt er Dir den Tod um Mitternacht! _

- - - - -

Remus war ein geduldiger Mann.

Zumindest hielt er sich dafür, auch wenn ihm das Warten noch nie so schwer gefallen war, wie in dieser Nacht. Er saß auf der hölzernen Kirchenbank und fixierte die schmale Holzluke direkt hinter dem Altar. Wie lange noch? Ein Blick zur Uhr. Zwei Stunden, sechs Minuten. Eine Minute weniger, als zu der Zeit, als er das letzte Mal nachgesehen hatte ...

Snape und Rica hatten sich ebenfalls auf eine Bank gesetzt. Er hörte sie leise miteinander reden. Und so sehr er sich für sie freute, dass sie sich endlich ihre Gefühle füreinander eingestanden hatten, so hätte er sie doch am liebsten angebrüllt, ob sie sich nicht schämten ausgerechnet jetzt … Er war schlicht einfach nervös und unruhig und wäre am liebsten auf und ab gelaufen, bis seine Schuhsolen geraucht hätten.

Dieses Warten brachte ihn noch um!

Manchmal schien es ihm, als hätte er einen großen Teil seines Lebens damit verbracht, auf irgendetwas zu warten. Als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, war es die Entscheidung über seine Aufnahme in Hogwarts gewesen – und er würde Dumbledore immer dankbar sein, dass er ihm trotz seiner Lycantrophie diese Chance eingeräumt hatte.

Eine Chance auf ein normales Leben. Auf Freunde. Auf so normale Dinge, wie Lachen und Spaß und Vertrauen. Auch wenn dieses Leben nur kurz gewährt hatte...

Später, nach dem Tod von James und Lily und nach Sirius' Verhaftung – so schien es ihm jedenfalls im Nachhinein – war sein ganzes Leben nur noch darauf ausgerichtet gewesen, auf den nächsten Vollmond zu warten. Und alles, was dazwischen gelegen hatte, sein gesellschaftliches Leben, seine Arbeit, seine wenigen, nicht besonders engen Freunde, hatte er irgendwie dazwischen gequetscht.

Bis ...

Ja, bis Dumbledore ihn nach Hogwarts geholt hatte. Ihm eine Chance gegeben hatte – schon die zweite. Von diesem Tag an war es mit seinem Leben wieder aufwärts gegangen. Und das war sogar so geblieben, nachdem er die Schule wieder verlassen hatte. Weil er mehr gewonnen als verloren hatte. Er hatte Sirius und die Gewissheit, dass dieser kein Verräter war. Und dann kam Voldemort zurück. Und damit hatte er wieder eine Aufgabe. Er hatte den Orden. Er hatte den Kontakt zu Harry.

Und dann hatte er Catherine gefunden.

Catherine und Josh.

Und jetzt wartete er wieder. Wartete darauf, eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht in diese verdammten Katakomben zu kommen.

Er hatte Recht gehabt. Greyback war kein Idiot. Er wusste genau was er wollte und wie er es erreichen konnte. Und er wollte Rache. Und Blut. Und Tod – langsam und qualvoll.

Und ihn und Rica in einer Vollmondnacht in diese Katakomben zu locken, war der einfachste Weg, das zu erreichen. Sie und Catherine würden sich zwei gefährlichen Monstern gegenüber sehen ... Falls Catherine überhaupt noch...

Nein. Nein, darüber durfte er jetzt nicht nachdenken! Sonst würden seine Lungen endgültig aufhören zu arbeiten und sein Körper würde mit ihr sterben. Sie lebte! Ganz sicher lebte sie noch und sei es nur, weil Greyback – diese verdammte, sadistische Bestie – wollte, dass er, Remus, es war, der sie zerriss. Das war seine Rache an ihm, dem Verräter.

Es gab nur ein Positives an dem Plan Greybacks – er würde allein in den Katakomben sein. Rabastan mochte ihm ja geholfen haben, Cathy zu entführen, aber er würde natürlich nicht das Risiko eingehen, zwischen zwei wütende Werwölfe zu geraten. Dieses Privileg hatte er offenbar seiner Schwester vorbehalten, dieses feige Schwein!

Stand nur zu hoffen, dass es ihm wirklich gelang, sich so auf Greyback zu fixieren, dass Snape die beiden Frauen in Sicherheit bringen konnte...

Himmel, wenn es doch nur schon soweit wäre! Die Untätigkeit war noch viel schlimmer, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Wenn er endlich etwas tun könnte ... Catherine noch einmal sehen könnte ... Dafür sorgen könnte, dass sie lebend und gesund aus diesen Katakomben käme...

Noch fast zwei Stunden...

* * *

_Hat jemand Lust eine Studie über die Virulenz (Ansteckungsgefahr) von Lupin-Momenten durchzuführen? Die gibt´s ja hier wie Sand am Meer! Schrecklich! Heitert unsere Jungs mit Reviews auf, okay? Und auch die arme, kopfschmerzgeplagte Heidi! DANKE!_


	44. Andrescu, der Vampir

_Hallöchen, Ihr Lieben! Es ist wieder Wochenende! Und das nächste Kapitel wartet darauf, endlich von Euch bewertet zu werden (nein, ich bettle nicht um Kommis ... jedenfalls nicht direkt, °Zwinker°). Also wünsche ich Euch jetzt einfach viel Spaß und verzichte darauf, Euch mit einem irren, gierigen Gesicht auf den kleinen lila Knopf hinzuweisen ...

* * *

_

**Andrescu, der Vampir**

Vanna starrte lange ohne sich zu regen auf das Buch in ihren Händen. Ihre Augen huschten über die Schriftzeichen, wieder und wieder, während ihr Gehirn sich bemühte, die dort aufgelisteten Informationen aufzunehmen und zu verarbeiten. Zu begreifen. Selbst als es ihr entglitt, und mit einem dumpfen Knall zu Boden fiel, rührte sie sich erst einmal nicht, sondern blickte nur auf ihre heftig zitternden Hände hinab, die es nicht mehr zu halten vermocht hatten. Ihre Gedanken rasten.

Vampire.

Himmel!

Echte Vampire!

Dazu noch eine alte, fast vergessene Rasse, die für ihre Blutrünstigkeit und ihre Feindschaft gegenüber der Zauberergesellschaft bekannt war. Das Buch, aktiviert durch ihr hinein getropftes Blut, malte mit den neu erschienenen Schriftzeichen grausige Bilder von ihrem Umgang mit fremden Eindringlingen. Berichtete von unvorstellbar grausamer Folter und von Tod, der für den Sterbenden eine Erlösung war.

Oh Gott! Sirius! Und Harry!

Sie würden sterben.

Heute.

Um Mitternacht.

Als ihr ein Bild ihres Mannes, zerschlagen, zerschunden und leblos, durch den Kopf schoss, durchbrach das endlich ihre Lethargie. Nein! Das nicht! Nicht er!

Wie von Furien gehetzt kam sie auf die Füße und stürzte aus der Bibliothek. Sie musste etwas tun! Irgendetwas! Und das schnell! Aber was sollte sie ohne Magie denn ausrichten?

Sie stürzte die Treppe hinunter, halb blind von Tränen, die ihr in die Augen sprangen, stolperte, fing sich wieder und rannte weiter. Den Gang entlang, eine weitere Treppe hinab und durch die große Halle ...

Sirius! Oh Gott! Sirius! Mit Macht wurde ihr die Intensität ihrer Gefühle für ihn klar. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, dass allein der Gedanke an seinen möglichen Tod ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Wieso hatte sie ihn nur gehen lassen? Sie hätte ihn aufhalten müssen! Ihn und Harry! Um jeden Preis!

Als sie schluchzend und am ganzen Körper zitternd in die Küche stürzte, blickten die drei restlichen, im Grimmauldplatz verbliebenen Hausbewohner sofort auf.

In den Händen hielten sie Karten. Sie hatten versucht „Snape explodiert" zu spielen, weil Ron den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, seine Schwester würde sonst wirklich gefesselt und geknebelt an die Wand gekettet enden, so aufgewühlt war sie. Doch keiner von ihnen hatte sich auf das Spiel wirklich konzentriert. Jetzt, als Evanna vollkommen aufgelöst in der Tür erschien, sprangen alle drei sofort auf die Füße.

„Vanna!" Ginny blickte sie fragend an, selbst die Augen angefüllt mit Todesangst. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Ron neben ihr zog währenddessen unauffällig den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Vannas Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm Alles. Sie würde gehen! Sie würde ihrem Mann folgen! Und wenn sie es versuchte, würde ihm wohl nur noch Zauberei helfen, um sie daran zu hindern , weil er Sirius doch geschworen hatte, sie auf keinen Fall aus dem Haus zu lassen … Ob Harrys Pate wohl eine Ahnung hatte, wie schwer die Einhaltung dieses Versprechens für ihn werden würde? Himmel, Vanna sah aus wie ein weidwundes Tier, das sich in Todesqualen wand und nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte!

Merlin hilf, dass ihm eine Ganzkörperklammer für sie erspart blieb. Er hasste alleine die Vorstellung! Er war schließlich in einem Haushalt aufgewachsen, der ihm Gewalt gegen Frauen absurd und unvorstellbar erscheinen ließ. Und wenn seine Mutter jemals zu Ohren kommen sollte, dass er Evanna ...

„Sirius! Vampire!" Vannas Stimme klang schrill und atemlos, als sie endlich genug Luft in den Lungen hatte, um dies´ hervorzustoßen. Ihr Gesicht war angespannt und vor Anstrengung verzerrt, als sie fieberhaft versuchte, ihn zu spüren! Doch da war nichts. Nichts! Die gesamte letzte Zeit hatte sie ihn gespürt, auch wenn er nicht bei ihr gewesen war. Hatte sich daran geklammert, wie an einen Rettungsanker. Und jetzt war da gar nichts mehr! Bedeutete das …? Oh Merlin! Nein!

„Beruhige Dich." Hermine war auf sie zugetreten und versuchte mit möglichst fester Stimme zu verbergen, dass alleine der panische Blick der älteren Frau ausreichte, um ihr einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. „Am Besten, Du setzt Dich erst mal hin und erzählst von Anfang an. Möchtest Du eine Tasse …"

„NEIN!" Verflucht, wie kam das Mädchen denn auf TEE? Sie verbrachte eindeutig zuviel Zeit mit ... Himmel, was dachte sie denn da! Für solche Überlegungen hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit! Sie mussten …! Sofort …!

‚Oh Merlin hilf!'

Mit aller Kraft, die sie in sich finden konnte, versuchte sich Evanna zu beruhigen. Sie musste es ihnen erklären! Schnell und trotzdem verständlich ...

Ihre Stimmbänder schienen das anders zu sehen. „Sirius … und Harry …", krächzte sie lediglich.

„Was ist mit ihnen?" Ginnys Stimme klang im Gegensatz zu Evannas mühsam beherrschter, gepresster Stimme nun schrill und sie taumelte vor Schreck und Angst so heftig, dass Ron den Zauberstab in den Ärmel zurück gleiten ließ und stützend die Arme seiner Schwester ergriff. Ihm selbst begannen grade ebenfalls die Knie zu zittern. Waren Harry und sein Pate gescheitert? Er wagte nicht einmal daran zu denken.

Vanna und Ginny blickten sich an, beide bleich, völlig aufgewühlt und vor Angst zitternd.

„Ich … weiß nicht", presste die Ältere schließlich mühsam hervor. „Ich kann Sirius nicht mehr fühlen. Er ist einfach weg. Schon seit ein paar Minuten!"

Alle Anwesenden wurden blass.

„Und … und … ich hab´ in der Bibliothek dieses Buch gefunden, das er für seine Recherchen benutzt hat!" fügte sie schluchzend hinzu. „Über Transsylvanien. Ein Schloss. Und Nicolae Andrescu. Aber er weiß nicht alles ... Ich habe mich an der Buchkante geschnitten und erst das Blut machte die geheime Schrift darin sichtbar ..."

„WAS?" Dieses Mal war es Hermine, deren Stimme plötzlich schrill vor Schreck klang. „Sagtest du Andrescu? Nicolae Andrescu?"

Offenbar schien sie Näheres zu wissen, denn sie fügte sofort hinzu: „Wir müssen zu ihnen! Sofort! Er wird sie töten!" Ihr Blick zuckte zur Uhr neben dem Kamin. „Himmel, nur noch knapp eine Stunde, dann ist in Rumänien Mitternacht!"

„Wer ist denn dieser …?" So langsam begann Ron sich zu fühlen, als sei er der Einzige, der hier nicht im Bilde war.

Hermine zog ihn mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf die totenbleiche Ginny zur Seite und erzählte ihm so schnell und leise sie konnte, was sie über Andrescu wusste. Dass er der Anführer eines uralten Vampir-Clans sei. Grausam, ohne Mitleid. Er jagte Menschen wie wilde Tiere und brachte sie zur Strecke, wenn es ihm gefiel. Er tötete immer um Mitternacht. Und das Schlimmste: er war schon seit vielen Jahren ein Verbündeter – von Voldemort.

„Oh Mann", war alles, was ihm danach einfiel.

„Was tun wir jetzt nur?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt flüsternd und mit einem besorgten Blick auf die Freundinnen. Ginny und Vanna sahen aus, als würden sie in tausend Scherben zerbersten, wenn man sie ansprach.

Die Antwort war leicht. „Wir müssen zu ihnen. Sie warnen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wissen, wo sie dort hineinlaufen."

„Bist Du sicher? Vielleicht hat Sirius ja doch …" Sie brachte sich selbst zum Verstummen. „Okay, dummer Gedanke. Schließlich hat erst Vannas Blut die Schrift zum Vorschein gebracht. Aber was machen wir?"

„Apparieren!" Ron klang bei diesem Vorschlag so selbstsicher, dass Hermine gerne sofort zugestimmt hätte. Aber das würde nun einmal nicht zu ihr passen. Besonders da ihr sofort zahlreiche Gründe durch den Kopf schossen, die dagegen sprachen.

„RON!" Sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um ihre Stimme zu dämpfen. Nur bedingt ließ sie sich davon ablenken, dass Vannas zitternde Beine gerade den Dienst versagt hatten und Ginny es grade noch geschafft hatte, ihr rechtzeitig einen Stuhl herbeizuzaubern, ehe sie unelegant auf ihren vier Buchstaben gelandet wäre.

„Wir können nicht so weit apparieren!" gab sie zu bedenken. „Wir sind beide noch blutige Anfänger! Und was wird aus Josh?"

„Du und Ginny bleiben bei ihm!"

Nur in seinen Träumen! „Spinnst Du? Du willst ausgerechnet mit jemandem, der über keine Magie verfügt, in ein Vampirschloss stürmen? Das kannst Du gleich vergessen! Ich lasse Dich nicht alleine gehen! Und Ginny wird auch nicht hier bleiben! Sieh´ sie Dir doch an!"

Er warf einen Blick auf seine kleine Schwester und seufzte innerlich. Es stimmte, Ginny ähnelte einer wütenden, verletzten Löwin in diesem Moment sehr. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn entschlossen über den Tisch hinweg an und ihm wurde klar, dass sie die Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und Hermine aufmerksam verfolgt hatte. Sie würde ihn in seine Einzelteile zerlegen, wenn er sie hier ließ.

„So, wie sie im Moment drauf ist, kann sie sowieso nicht allein apparieren", spielte Hermine ihren letzten Trumpf aus und stellte befriedigt fest, wie Ron die Schultern ergeben hängen ließ. „Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie es überhaupt noch nicht darf! Und kannst Du etwa zwei Menschen huckepack apparieren? Das kann so manch ein geübter Zauberer noch nicht einmal!"

Sie wusste anhand seines Blickes, dass sie gewonnen hatte und lächelte schwach. Er selbst zog eine Grimasse.

„Dir ist klar, dass meine Mum mich kastrieren wird, wenn sie mitbekommt, dass ich Ginny, Dich und Vanna, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch ohne magische Kräfte ist, mitnehme? Damit wäre unsere Familienplanung gestorben, mein Schatz!" Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Molly Weasley auch nicht begeistert über die Tatsache sein würde, dass er selbst diese Reise unternahm …

Hermine errötete, zumindest so lange, bis Ron ihr die Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss. Normalerweise hätte ihr das Millionen Fragen eingebracht. Aber momentan vermutete sie, dass die restlichen Anwesenden zu beschäftigt waren, um diesen Kuss auch nur zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Und schämen musste sie sich schließlich nicht! Ginny vermutete es immerhin schon seit Jahren …

Und anstatt auf seine angesprochene Familienplanung einzugehen fragte sie nur wenig geistreich: „Deine Mum?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einer muss sich doch um Josh kümmern, oder? Und meine Chancen, diese Nacht zu überleben, sind größer, wenn ich sie VOR der Aktion einweihe. Vielleicht hält ihre Sorge um Harry sie davon ab, mich gleich zu erwürgen."

- - - - -

Wenn man Molly Weasley eines zugute halten konnte, so war es ihre Berechenbarkeit, überlegte Evanna mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auf den bleichen Lippen, während sie eilig hinter Ron und Ginny den schmalen Pfad hinaufkletterte, den vor ihnen bereits Sirius und Harry hinaufgestiegen waren. Den Pfad zu Andrescus Schloss.

Dicht hinter sich hörte sie Hermines leise Schritte. Und das, obwohl ihr noch immer die Ohren klingelten. An Lungenvolumen konnte es wohl niemand mit Rons und Ginnys Mutter aufnehmen. Himmel, ob sie wohl auch irgendwann mal so sein würde, wenn sie eigene Kinder bekam?

Allein dieser Gedanke schmerzte Vanna. Würde sie überhaupt jemals Mutter werden? Würden sich die Träume von blonden Kindern mit dunklen Augen je erfüllen, die sie heimlich gehegt hatte? Oder würde sie noch heute Nacht Witwe werden?

Sie hatte vollstes Verständnis dafür, dass die ältere Frau es trotz der Gefahr für Sirius und Harry vorgezogen hätte, wenn ihre beiden Jüngsten in der Sicherheit des Grimmauldplatzes geblieben wären. Wenn sie und Sirius eines Tages Kinder bekämen, würde sie ganz sicher auch nicht wollen, dass diese ihr Leben in einer waghalsigen Rettungsaktion aufs Spiel setzten … Es war schließlich schon schlimm genug, dass Harry, den sie mittlerweile wie einen eigenen Sohn liebte, gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann in diesem Schlammassel steckte …

Oh Gott!

Sirius und Harry …

‚_Nicht daran denken, Vanna! Nicht daran denken! Du machst dich selbst fertig und hilfst ihnen damit überhaupt nicht …'_

Ja, sie konnte Mollys Gefühlsausbruch nachvollziehen. Sehr gut sogar! Ebenso wie diese Vannas Betteln um Hilfe verstanden hatte. Sie hörte immer noch Mollys Bitten. Ihr Flehen. Ihre hilflosen Tränen, genauso wie ihre eigenen noch in ihrem Kopf widerhallten. Und die Niedergeschlagenheit der 7-fachen Mutter, als sie feststellte, dass Ron und Ginny sich nicht aufhalten lassen würden.

Zwei Frauen, die um das Überleben ihrer Familien kämpften. Vanna konnte auch die Panik verstehen, die die ältere Frau gefühlt haben musste, als sie festgestellt hatte, dass nach Dumbledores Tod die straffe Organisation des Ordens auseinander gebrochen zu sein schien, weil weder Mad Eye noch Kingsley zu erreichen gewesen waren. Oder einer der anderen Auroren, die ihre Kinder hätten unterstützen können. Nicht einmal Nymphadora, die sich ja vor einiger Zeit nach Rumänien hatte versetzen lassen, war zu erreichen gewesen. Und es wäre doch schön gewesen, wenn sie noch etwas zusätzliche Unterstützung vor Ort hätten bekommen können. Ja, sie hatte nicht einmal Arthur oder einen ihrer älteren Söhne rechtzeitig kontaktieren können. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?

Wie konnte es sein, dass das Schicksal der gesamten magischen Welt jetzt plötzlich nur von den Bewohnern des Grimmauldplatzes abhing?

Vanna konnte ihr die Frage nicht beantworten. Sie konnte ihr auch keinen echten Trost spenden, weil sie selbst viel zu verzweifelt war. Und letztendlich konnte es ohnehin keinen Trost geben. Nicht für sie, nicht für Molly und für niemand anderen, dessen nächste Angehörige in dieser Nacht ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzten. Nur das Wissen, dass, wenn es ihnen nicht gelang, Sirius und Harry zu retten, Voldemort siegen würde. Dass die letzte Hoffnung, den berüchtigtsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten daran zu hindern, die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen, mit Harry sterben würde.

Und bevor jemand Harry töten könnte, egal ob Todesser oder Vampir, müsste er erst an Sirius vorbei...

Oh Gott!

Sirius!

Sie konnte nicht einmal den Gedanken zulassen, dass einer von ihnen sterben würde. Allein die Vorstellung war mehr, als sie ertragen konnte! Sie musste sowieso schon mit aller Kraft gegen die Panik ankämpfen, die sie vollständig zu lähmen drohte.

Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sie ihre ohnehin schon schnellen Schritte noch mehr und überholte Ron und Ginny, die eben unwillkürlich stehen geblieben waren, als direkt vor ihnen der weit aufgerissene Fledermausrachen aufgetaucht war. Doch beim Anblick des ungewöhnlichen Tores verhielt auch sie im Schritt. Das Herz sprang ihr förmlich in den Hals bei diesem albtraumhaften Anblick und sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr der Angstschweiß ausbrach.

Himmel, das war ja mehr als nur unheimlich! Bei Tageslicht mochte dieses Tor ja vielleicht höchstens skurril wirken, aber jetzt, in der Schwärze der Nacht, nur beleuchtet von ein paar Fackeln ... noch nie hatte sie etwas so Bedrohliches gesehen!

Und Sirius war da drin! In diesem Ding gefangen! In diesem ... diesem Geisterschloss! Das Bauwerk sah wirklich aus, als wäre es ihren schlimmsten Albträumen entsprungen. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie dort hinein musste! Zu ihrem Mann! JETZT SOFORT!

Entschlossen packte sie das Bündel fester, das sie schon die ganze Zeit unter ihrem Umhang an sich drückte, und trat auf den weit aufgerissenen Rachen zu. Sie hatte keine Zeit für irgendwelche Befürchtungen! Sirius war da drin und sie musste zu ihm!

„Langsam, Vanna, nicht so hastig!" Rons Hand schloss sich um ihren Oberarm. „Wir können da nicht einfach kopflos hineinstürmen! Hast du gesehen, wie riesig dieser Kasten ist? Wir könnten stundenlang suchen, ohne auch nur in die Nähe von Sirius und Harry zu kommen."

„Verdammt Ron, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" Sie riss sich, zitternd vor Anspannung, los und blitzte ihn zornig an. „Je länger wir hier herumstehen und reden, umso später wird es. Wenn Andrescu seine Opfer um Mitternacht tötet, bleiben uns nur noch wenige Minuten. Ich gehe da jetzt rein!"

„Ron hat Recht, Vanna!" Hermine trat ihr in den Weg. „Wir können da nicht aufs Gratewohl reinstürmen. Kannst du Sirius jetzt wieder spüren? Ich meine, wir sind doch jetzt viel näher bei ihm ... Vielleicht hilft uns das ja. Versuch' es doch noch mal!"

Okay, das klang logisch. Mühsam kämpfte Evanna ihre Erregung und die furchtbare Panik zurück, die jede andere Empfindung in ihr zu überdecken schien, und lauschte in sich hinein. Wenn doch bloß ihr Herz nicht so laut schlagen würde! Wie sollte sie sich denn konzentrieren, wenn ... Halt! Da war etwas. Dieses warme, innige Gefühl, das Sirius' Nähe immer in ihr auslöste. Sie spürte ihn! Sie konnte ihn tatsächlich spüren!

‚Sirius? Sirius!' Oh Gott, wenn sie ihn doch auch „hören" könnte ... Dann würde sie wissen, ob es ihm gut ging. Dann bräuchte sie nicht mehr so furchtbare Angst um ihn zu haben. Dann könnte sie endlich wieder durchatmen ... Aber zu wissen, dass er lebte, war immerhin auch schon etwas.

Vor Erleichterung darüber schluchzte sie auf. „Ja. Ja, ich kann ihn spüren. Er lebt! Sirius lebt. Und er ist ganz in der Nähe!" Mühsam kämpfte sie gegen ihre butterweichen Knie an, während Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen.

„Okay." Hermine ergriff ihre zitternden Hände und hielt sie beruhigend fest. „Kannst du uns zu ihm führen? Ich meine, spürst du, wenn du dich ihm näherst?"

„Ich kann es versuchen." Evanna runzelte konzentriert die Stirn. „Eigentlich müsste es klappen."

‚_Sirius! Bitte hilf mir! Ich muss dich finden und ich habe so furchtbare Angst ...' _

„Dann lasst es uns endlich tun!" Ungeduldig funkelte Ginny die anderen an. „Mit jeder Minute, die wir hier draußen vertrödeln, wird es später. Und es ist nicht mehr lange bis Mitternacht!"

„Okay", bestimmte Ron. „Wir gehen rein. Aber vorsichtig, hört ihr? Wir können niemandem helfen, wenn wir selbst in Schwierigkeiten sind."

„Ja, ja!" Ginny war bereits auf dem Weg zum Fledermausrachen, dicht gefolgt von Vanna, die plötzlich und unvermittelt innehielt und sich mit einem leisen Schmerzenslaut die Handknöchel rieb.

„Vanna! Ist etwas passiert?"

Evanna schüttelte nur den Kopf in Richtung Ginny, ehe sie mit gestrafften Schultern den Fledermausrachen betrat. Die Rothaarige warf ihrem Bruder daraufhin nur einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Nun komm schon, Ron! Wenn wir hier nämlich noch lange sinnlos herumstehen helfen wir auch nicht!"

Ron und Hermine wechselten einen besorgten Blick, bevor Ron sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln zwang. „Na dann mal los, mein Schatz. Sonst retten die zwei die Welt noch allein ..."

- - - - -

„Sirius, setz´ Dich doch endlich mal hin!"

„Ich kann nicht!" Mit unruhigen Schritten durchmaß Sirius zum wiederholten Male den winzigen, völlig ebenen und runden Raum, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, ihn zu verlassen. Irgendwie! Bei Merlins Bart, er musste hier raus! Sofort!

Eine seltsame innere Unruhe hatte ihn gepackt und hielt ihn nun schon seit einiger Zeit in ihren eisigen Klauen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht! Da war diese Stimme in seinem Kopf. Vanna Stimme. Und er konnte deutlich die Panik darin hören. Er konnte ihre Angst hören, tiefe, grauenhafte Angst. Sie schnitt durch ihn hindurch wie ein in Eiswasser getauchtes Messer. Und allein dieses Gefühl ließ ihn sich fühlen wie ein Raubtier in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig. Er musste hier raus! Zu ihr! Sie brauchte ihn!

Harry sah seinem Paten mit leisem Seufzen bei seiner unruhigen Wanderung zu. Was war nur los mit ihm? Bis eben war er doch noch ruhig gewesen. Hatte versucht, ihn – Harry – zu beruhigen. Und jetzt ...

„Es gibt keinen Ausweg", erklärte er mit vor Mutlosigkeit leiser Stimme. Das hatte er schließlich selbst herausgefunden, genauso wie Sirius vor ihm. Er war wirklich ein schöner Gryffindor – soviel zum Thema Mut! Aber aus diesem Gefängnis gab es einfach keinen Ausweg. Sie hatten sogar versucht, stablos zu apparieren. Das war – auch für magisch außergewöhnlich begabte Zauberer wie sie – ohnehin schon ziemlich schwierig. Und es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis sie den Bogen endlich wenigstens ansatzweise raus hatten. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass zu ihren schon zahlreich vorhandenen blauen Flecken ein paar weitere dazugekommen waren, als sie gegen die unsichtbare Mauer der Apparationssperre geknallt waren.

Wer immer sie hier gefangen hielt – er wusste, dass sie Zauberer waren und verfügte über die gleichen Kräfte wie sie. Verflucht!

Seit ungefähr einer Stunde hatten beide es schließlich aufgegeben, nach einem Ausgang zu suchen. Doch vor wenigen Minuten hatte Sirius ganz unvermittelt vollkommen ruhelos erneut damit begonnen. Keine Ahnung, was in ihn gefahren war, dass er plötzlich von so offensichtlicher Unruhe gequält wurde.

Der Ältere presste ein Ohr an die Wand, fast als hoffe er dass sich eine vermeintliche Geheimtür mit einem Geräusch verraten würde. Doch da war nichts. Nur diese schreckliche Stille, die ihnen förmlich in den Ohren dröhnte. Wüst fluchend warf er sich verzweifelt gegen die schwarze Mauer, die sie umgab.

Immer wieder hämmerte es tief in ihm in ihm: _‚Vanna! Sie hat schreckliche Angst! Vanna hat Angst! Ich muss zu ihr!' _

Erneut schritt er den kleinen Raum ab. Als sich auch dieses Mal kein geheimes Tor öffnete und auch kein Felsvorsprung zu entdecken war, riss Sirius´ Geduldsfaden! Mit einem wütenden Schrei schlug er mit voller Wucht mit der Faust gegen den schwarzen, glatten Stein. Den stechenden Schmerz in seinen Fingern fast schon willkommen heißend.

„VERFLUCHT!"

Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen und öffnete den Mund, um seinen Paten erneut aufzufordern sich hinzusetzen – er machte ihn nervös – als plötzlich direkt über ihnen ein lautes Rascheln ertönte. Als würden tausende von Flügeln schlagen. Der Junge horchte angestrengt, um vielleicht anhand des ohrenbetäubenden Krachs herauszufinden, um was für ein Tier es sich handeln mochte. Doch schon im nächsten Moment war es ihm nicht mehr möglich, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Und er verlor den Boden unter sich, auf dem er eben noch im Schneidersitz gehockt hatte.

„Was hast Du getan?" schrie er erschrocken in Sirius' Richtung, der ebenfalls hilflos in der Luft schwebte und sich offenbar ebenso wenig rühren konnte wie er selbst.

„Gar nichts!" antwortete der Ältere ihm, gegen die ohrenbetäubenden Geräusche anbrüllend, die um sie herum immer weiter anschwollen. Immerhin hatten sie beide jeden verfluchten Quadratzentimeter dieses Gefängnisses abgeklopft, ohne dass etwas geschah! Wieso hatte der Schlag gegen die Wand jetzt etwas ausgelöst?

Und vor allem; WAS hatte er ausgelöst?

Das Rascheln wurde noch lauter, wurde zum Rauschen, steigerte sich schließlich zu einem alles überdeckenden Dröhnen – ehe es plötzlich vollkommen verstummte und einer Stille wich, die noch viel bedrohlicher wirkte. Und die beiden Zauberer fanden sich nur Sekunden später außerhalb ihres Gefängnisses wieder – Angesicht in Angesicht mit dem Schlossherrn persönlich.

Nicolae Andrescu.

Hochgewachsen, schwarzhaarig, ungewöhnlich bleich und mit scharfem, stechendem Blick aus ungewöhnlich hellen, fast gelblich wirkenden Augen, dem nichts zu entgehen schien.

Und er schien – das war sogar aus der würdelosen Position, in der sie hilflos in der Luft hingen, problemlos zu erkennen – nicht sonderlich erfreut, sie in seinem Heim begrüßen zu dürfen.

Genauso wenig, wie die ... Kreaturen, die sich in immer größerer Zahl um ihn herum versammelten, sie dabei von allen Seiten einschlossen und deren Geflüster und Gewisper fast wie das Zischeln von Schlangen klang ...

* * *

_Großer Gott, Cliff! Sich so von hinten anzuschleichen! Spinnst Du? Aber wenn Du schon mal da bist, kannst Du ja auch gleich bleiben! Transsylvanische Gastfreundschaft ... Die sind da so nett, dass sie ihre lieben Besucher gar nicht wieder gehen lassen wollen ... Das wäre doch was für Dich, oder? °Fieses Grinsen°  
Möchte jemand wissen, wie es weitergeht?_


	45. Tanz der Vampire

_Okay, nur damit keine Missverständnisse aufkommen - dieses Update gibt es nicht wegen übermäßiger Bettelei und des Drückens auf diverse Tränendrüsen, okay? Da stehen wir nämlich drüber, immerhin sind wie so cool, dass es hinter uns schneit! °Zwinker!°  
Nein, es hat einen ganz anderen Grund, warum ich dieses Kapitel heute schon poste: Unsere Bine hat morgen nämlich ein ganz wichtiges Vorstellungsgespräch! Und natürlich erwarten wir von all unseren fleißigen Reviewern - und auch von Euch, Ihr Schwarzleser (braucht also gar nicht so die Köpfe einzuziehen), dass sie ganz feste beide Daumen drücken! Und natürlich einen Kommi dalassen. Auch wenn der vermutlich wieder mit "Ihr fiesen, gemeinen..." anfängt ...

* * *

_

**Tanz der Vampire **

„Das sind die Eindringlinge, Nicolae."

Ein scheinbar etwas jüngerer Mann sprach diese Worte in Richtung des Mannes, der vor ihnen stand und sie mit seinen gelblich funkelnden, kalten, ausdruckslosen Augen maß. Zumindest war es das, was Sirius aus seiner recht unbequemen Position erkennen konnte. Er und Harry hingen nämlich in seltsam schiefer Haltung in der Luft, ohne die Möglichkeit, irgendeinen Muskel zu bewegen. Offenbar hatte man sie zusätzlich zu diesem ominösen Schwebezauber auch noch mit einem Lähm-Fluch belegt.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen, während er seinen potenziellen Gegner mit einem raschen Blick einzuschätzen versuchte. Dieser Vampir-Typ da vor ihm musste sich beim Anblick von ihm und dem Jungen ja förmlich in die Hosen machen, wenn er solche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für angebracht hielt.

Nur mühsam widerstand er der Versuchung laut „BUH!" zu rufen und zu sehen, ob diese Typen wohl in Panik auseinander stürmen würden. Wenn es hier nur um ihn gegangen wäre, dann hätte er es sicher getan. Und zur Hölle mit Moonys Vorhaltungen darüber, dass man erst denken und dann reden sollte! Aber er wollte andererseits natürlich nicht riskieren, dass Harry verletzt wurde, wenn diese transylvanischen Nachtschattengewächse dort vor ihm keinen Humor hatten.

Nicolae Andrescu …

Verhext und zugenäht, er hätte wirklich selbst darauf kommen können, dass er es hier mit einem Vampir zu tun hatte! Er war schließlich auch nach Hogwarts gegangen und hatte diese Biester im Verteidigungs-Unterricht studiert …

Okay, hatte er nicht. Da dieses Thema Stoff des 5. Schuljahres war und er in dieser Zeit mehr die weiblichen Mitschüler im Kopf gehabt hatte, als dem Unterricht zu folgen, waren seine Informationen Vampire betreffend sehr dürftig und bestanden zum größten Teil nur aus geklauten und abgeschriebenen Hausaufgaben von Remus.

Und Harry konnte er auch nicht die Schuld daran geben, dass sie hier in die Falle getappt waren. Der Junge war im fünften Schuljahr nun einmal in den zweifelhaften Genuss von Dolores Umbridges Lehrmethoden gekommen, er hatte dieses Thema also mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit überhaupt nicht durchgenommen.

Verflucht seien die Kurven der weiblichen Bevölkerung, die einem Mann das Hirn in Mus verwandelten! Okay, ein Black war da vielleicht auch einfach ein wenig empfänglicher …

Und überhaupt, warum hatte das Superhirn Moony eigentlich nicht daran gedacht? Jetzt – im Nachhinein – lag die Verbindung doch nahe, oder? Transsylvanien! Abgelegene Gegend! Bei all den Büchern, die er geradezu verschlang, hätte es doch klingeln müssen, oder?

_Weil Du Dir gar nicht die Zeit genommen hast, ihn über Dein Ziel zu informieren, Du Idiot? Und warum hast Du ihn nicht informiert? Weil seine hochschwangere Frau in den Händen eines vollkommen Wahnsinnigen ist und er genug eigene Sorgen hat! Und weil Du lieber mit bloßen Händen gegen einen wilden Bergtroll gekämpft hättest, als erneut den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, die Verzweiflung, den Selbsthass …'_

Okay, guter Grund … Das Leben war manchmal echt ein kranker Bastard!

Also, was sollte er jetzt tun? So ganz ohne Zauberstab. Ohne Tarnumhang. Ohne zahlenmäßig überlegene Armee. Umzingeln war wohl nicht drin …

„Hallo."

Überrascht blickte Sirius zu Harry hinüber, dem langsam das Blut in den Kopf floss, weil man ihn noch eine ganze Ecke tiefer hängen ließ, als ihn selbst. Okay, auf normale Konversation wäre er selbst nicht gekommen. Padfoots Plan, wenn er überhaupt einen gehabt hatte, beinhaltete eher einen Kampf „Mann gegen Fledermaus" oder eher „Mann gegen Fledermaus und Anhang" und ein „LAUF, HARRY, LAUF!"

Andrescu maß den jungen Zauberer mit eisigem Blick, ehe er mit einer kaum merklichen Bewegung beide Zauberer in die Senkrechte brachte und den Lähm-Fluch von ihnen nahm. Er setzte sie sogar wieder auf die eigenen Füße. Huh, diese Viecher hatten wohl doch so etwas wie Manieren. Und die Tatsache, dass ihm jetzt nicht mehr das Blut in den Kopf floss, wirkte sich zwar weder auf Sirius' Laune noch auf seinen Ideenreichtum positiv aus, aber man konnte schließlich nicht alles haben. Und vielleicht konnte er ja wenigstens auch etwas zu der Unterhaltung …

„Sei lieber still, stinkender Wolfsfreund!" zischte Andrescu, ohne den eisigen Blick von Harry zu nehmen, doch es war jedem im Raum klar, dass diese Worte Sirius galten. Auch diesem selbst.

„Wie bitte?" Sirius´ Stimme stand dem Blick des Vampirs in Punkto Kälte und Härte in nichts nach und Harry widerstand dem Drang, verzweifelt die Augen zu verdrehen und seinem Paten zu sagen, dass er den Mund halten solle.

„Stinkender Wolfsfreund", wiederholte der Schlossherr ungerührt. „Du stinkst förmlich nach diesen niederen Kreaturen, die alle bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet und dann qualvoll aufgeschlitzt werden sollten."

Endlich wandte er den Blick von Harry, nur um Sirius mit verächtlichem Gesicht vor die Füße die spucken. „Jeder einzelne dieser Ausgeburten der Hölle, die sich Werwölfe nennen. Ich kann ihn förmlich an Dir riechen. Fast so stark wie den stinkenden Köter in Dir!"

Harry zuckte zusammen und schloss dann ergeben die Augen. Leider war auch Sirius ähnlich wie Molly Weasley sehr berechenbar in manchen Dingen. Zum Beispiel wenn man ein Mitglied seines Rudels in den Schmutz zog! Mit einem wüsten Fluch stürzte er sich auf den anderen Mann, der nicht mal die geringsten Anstalten machte, ihm auszuweichen. Das würde er ihm büßen! Niemand beleidigte seinen besten Freund ungestraft in seiner Gegenwart! Und schon gar nicht so eine überdimensionale Fledermaus! Doch ehe er ihn mit erhobener Faust erreicht hatte, hob Andrescu beiläufig die Hand und schleuderte Sirius so kraftvoll zurück, dass er wie von einer unsichtbaren Wand abprallte und ein paar Meter über den Boden rutschte. Er kam nur knapp vor dem Loch im Boden, der zurück in ihr Gefängnis führte, zum stehen.

Harry konnte nur hilflos zusehen. Er wollte sich bewegen, wollte zu seinem Paten hinüber laufen, doch erneut konnte er keinen Muskel rühren. „Nicht!" war alles, was er verzweifelt rufen konnte.

Andrescus Blick wanderte zurück, ein dünnes, grausames Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Vampirs. „Auch Du stinkst nach ihnen", erklärte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme und die Geschöpfe um ihn her fauchten und zischten. „Werwolfs-Freunde sind in meinem Haus nicht willkommen. Auch nicht, wenn sie Harry Potter heißen."

Harry war – ehrlich gesagt – nicht einmal überrascht, dass Andrescu seinen Namen kannte.

„Wir kommen nicht als Feinde", unternahm er einen erneuten Versuch, was Nicolae Andrescu nur eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

„Deshalb hat er also eben versucht, mich anzugreifen?"

Harry hätte Sirius in diesem Moment am liebsten in den Hintern getreten. Soviel zu diesem Satz! Ihm musste schnellstens etwas einfallen!

Er straffte, so weit es in seiner derzeitig sehr eingeschränkten Situation ging, die Schultern und erklärte dann mit fester Stimme: „Sie sind uns ja auch nicht gerade freundlich begegnet, Sir. Er wollte uns nur verteidigen."

In gewisser Weise stimmte es ja auch … Dass es noch eine gehörige Portion Black´scher Stolz gewesen war, musste sein Gegenüber ja nicht erfahren.

Andrescu schenkte ihm ein eigenartiges Lächeln …

Der Junge räusperte sich irritiert, ehe er fortfuhr: „Hören Sie, Sir, wir suchen etwas! Einen Becher, der sich in Ihrem Besitz befinden muss. Und wir geben Ihnen dafür Alles, was Sie wollen."

„Es gibt nichts, was Du mir geben könntest, Harry Potter. Nichts, das ich mir nicht einfach nehmen könnte, wenn ich es haben wollte!"

Als hätte eine junge Frau nur auf diesen Satz gewartet schoss sie aus den Reihen ihrer Leute hervor und auf Sirius zu, der immer noch bewegungsunfähig auf dem Boden lag.

Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern und er kämpfte verbissen gegen die Lähmung an, während er verzweifelt den Namen seines Paten schrie. Ohne Erfolg. Zitternd vor Angst und Anspannung beobachtete er, wie die krallenartige Hand der Frau in Sirius' Haar griff und seinen Kopf zurückzog – so weit, dass seine Kehle sich ihr ungeschützt darbot …

Im letzten Augenblick, ehe sie die spitzen Zähne in den Hals des Älteren graben konnte, schallte Andrescus Stimme schneidend durch den Raum. Harry verstand die Worte des Vampirs nicht, vermutlich eine alte transylvanische Sprache, doch offenbar war es das Richtige, denn die Vampirin stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, fauchte zwar, zog sich dann aber wieder zum Rest ihrer Leute zurück.

„Manchmal ist eine so immense Anziehung echt eine Strafe", brummte Sirius ironisch, aber sein rascher Atem und seine Blässe zeugten davon, dass auch ihm der Schreck noch in den Gliedern saß. „Mir konnte noch keine Frau widerstehen."

„Eingebildet wie der Vater." Andrescus eisige Stimme durchschnitt die plötzliche, verblüffte Stille angesichts dieser Worte wie ein Messer. „Aufgeblasen und arrogant! Nur dass der Sohn es sich dieses Mal auf der anderen Seite bequem gemacht hat."

Er brachte Sirius mit einer weiteren, lässigen Handbewegung zurück in die Senkrechte.

Man sah Padfoot förmlich an, dass er dem Vampir für diese Bemerkung am liebsten einen Pflock durchs Herz gejagt hätte. „Vergleichen Sie mich nie, niemals wieder mit diesem Abschaum, Andrescu! Ich habe NICHTS mit ihnen gemeinsam!"

Der Vampir lachte nur leise bei Sirius' wütend hervorgestoßenen Worten. „Wie schade! Dabei ist es doch eine _so edle_ Blutlinie. Der alte Black hat dies´ immer wieder betont, als wir gemeinsam im ersten Krieg kämpften."

Bei dieser Nachricht zuckte Harry erschrocken zusammen. Andrescu hatte im ersten Krieg gekämpft? Zusammen mit Sirius' reinblutfanatischen Eltern? Um Merlins Willen! Das konnte doch nur bedeuten, dass …

Auch Sirius starrte den Schlossherrn fassungslos an. „Mein Vater war ...?"

„Ein Todesser, ja natürlich", grinste der Vampir. „Einer von der VORSICHTIGEN Sorte allerdings. Er hat sich nie offen zu Voldemort bekannt – und nach dessen Verschwinden ... da hat er einfach sein Leben weiter gelebt, dieser Feigling!"

Bitter lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ihr eitlen, selbstgerechten Zauberer habt eure Hausaufgaben in mehrerlei Hinsicht nicht gemacht, wie? Der Eine weiß nicht mal, was die eigene Familie so getrieben hat, und der Andere ist so naiv, dass es schon an Dummheit grenzt!"

Seine gelben Augen richteten sich wieder auf Harry. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, Voldemort würde seinen ach so wichtigen Horcrux ohne wirksamen, vertrauenswürdigen Schutz zurücklassen?" Er griff unter den wallenden Umhang, der sich schon die ganze Zeit wie eine Welle aus Wasser um ihn herum bewegte – und zog den Hufflepuff-Becher heraus, nur um ihn triumphierend hochzuhalten.

Einen Moment lang herrschte atemlose Stille. Die gesamte Szenerie wirkte wie eingefroren. Aber Andrescu schien es überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.

Er drehte den Horcrux nachdenklich in seiner Hand hin und her, als wäge er dessen Wert ab, ehe er sehr leise fragte: „Du suchst also diesen Becher, Harry Potter?"

Harry nickte, den Mund plötzlich staubtrocken. Verflucht! Verflucht, verflucht, verflucht! Sollte wirklich alles umsonst gewesen sein? „Sie … Sie sind also Voldemorts Anhänger?"

„Einer seiner treuesten." Ein verächtliches Schnauben folgte diesen Worten. „Zumindest war ich es noch damals, als er mir dieses ... dieses Gefäß zur Aufbewahrung übergab."

Ein neuer Hoffnungsfunke flammte in Harry auf, der aber von den nächsten Worten des Vampirs sofort im Keim erstickt wurde. „Heute bin ich nur noch mir selbst treu, Harry Potter. Und ich helfe bestimmt keinem dreckigen Werwolf-Freund!"

„Woher kommt diese unglaubliche Feindschaft?" fragte Harry leise, während Sirius, außer sich vor Wut über diese neuerliche Verunglimpfung seines besten Freundes, ein weiters Mal vehement gegen den Lähmfluch ankämpfte und wüste Beschimpfungen von sich gab, die der Vampir einfach mit einer weiteren gelangweilt-beiläufigen Bewegung seiner Hand zu einem unverständlichen Gemurmel dämpfte.

Andrescus Augen waren schmal geworden und begannen gefährlich zu glitzern, während er Harry mit zusammengepressten Lippen aufmerksam fixierte. Zuerst hatte es nicht den Anschein, dass er antworten würde, aber dann...

„Einer von diesen verfluchten Kreaturen hat mir meine Frau genommen", flüsterte er und seine Stimme, die bisher teilnahmslos geklungen hatte, wurde rau vor Schmerz und Hass. „Fiona. Meine Gefährtin für die Ewigkeit. Er hat sie getötet. Sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Stücke gerissen. Weil sie ihn nicht wollte ..."

Er machte eine Pause, rang um seine Beherrschung. Als er schließlich weitersprach klang seine Stimme wieder glatt und ausdruckslos. Aber die gelblich funkelnden Augen glühten bedrohlich in seinem bleichen, harten Gesicht.

„Und ihr – ihr verfluchten, nach einer solchen Kreatur stinkenden _Wolfsfreunde_", sein eisig funkelnder Blick glitt voller Hass und Verachtung über Sirius und Harry hinweg, als er das letzte Wort förmlich ausspie, „werdet jetzt für sein Verbrechen bezahlen!"

- - - - -

Das Flackern der Fackeln in dem düsteren Gang ließ die Schatten an den glatten schwarzen Wänden tanzen. Zusammen mit dem Geräusch ihrer Schritte schuf es eine düstere Atmosphäre und ließ Vannas Herz so heftig gegen ihr Brustbein schlagen, dass sie fast befürchtete, dass es im ganzen Schloss zu hören sei. Es dröhnte zumindest lautstark in ihren Ohren.

Dieses Gemäuer war ja von außen schon ein Albtraum, aber wenn man sich erst darin befand …

‚_Nicht darüber nachdenken, Evanna! Nicht darüber nachdenken! Du machst Dich nur selbst verrückt und das nützt Sirius überhaupt nichts!'_

Mit tiefen Zügen atmete sie gegen die Panik an und drehte sich um.

Direkt hinter ihr kam Ginny. Auch sie wirkte unnatürlich blass und ihre zitternden Hände hatte sie so fest um das Kreuz und den hölzernen Pfahl geschlossen, die sie vorhin aus ihrem Bündel gezogen hatte, dass die Fingerknöchel selbst in der Düsternis weiß aussahen. Aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von eiserner Entschlossenheit. Sie würde Harry hier herausholen!

Ron, der seiner Schwester auf dem Fuße folgte, hatte seine Finger fest mit denen Hermines verschlungen. Seine Augen suchten den Gang unablässig nach Gefahren ab und Vanna hatte das Gefühl, dass er plötzlich viel älter und reifer wirkte, als sonst. Er war in diesem Augenblick kein Junge mehr, der mit seinen treffsicheren Bemerkungen jede noch so ernste Unterhaltung auflockern konnte, sondern ein Mann, der die Verantwortung, die er übernommen hatte, ernst nahm und die Absicht hatte, ihr mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln gerecht zu werden. In seinen braunen Augen lag der gleiche Ausdruck eiserner Entschlossenheit, den auch Sirius und Harry gehabt hatten, als sie aufgebrochen waren. Er würde vermutlich töten, um sie zu schützen. Und Vanna hasste den Gedanken, dass ein junges Leben mit einem Mord belastet werden sollte.

Das war wohl der Krieg. Er löschte Jugend und Unschuld aus und machte aus halben Kindern, für die das Leben doch noch zu einem großen Teil aus Spaß und Lernen bestehen sollte, zu ernsten, verbissenen Kämpfern.

Und viel zu oft auch zu Opfern … Dabei sollten alle hier Anwesenden viel eher in Cafes sitzen, lachen und flirten. Anstatt für das eigene, nackte Überleben kämpfen zu müssen.

‚_Voldemort, du verdammtes Monster … Aber meinen Mann und unseren Harry bekommst Du nicht! Niemals! Und auch nicht unsere Freunde …'_

Entschlossen richtete sie den Blick wieder nach vorne und ging weiter, bemüht sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen und immer in sich hinein lauschend, auf der Suche nach ihrem Mann. Er war hier irgendwo! Und sie musste zu ihm kommen! Weiter! Immer weiter! Tiefer hinein in die Schatten, weil der Abstand zwischen den Fackeln ständig größer wurde.

Verbissen konzentrierte sie sich auf ihr Ziel. Und sie hätte das unförmige Knäuel am Boden beinahe übersehen. Aber ihr Fuß verfing sich darin und ließ sie stolpern. Und als sie sich dann bückte, um den schmutzigen, zerrissenen Fetzten von ihrem Schuh zu lösen …

„Vanna! Was ist los?" Erschrocken hockte Ginny sich neben die blonde, junge Frau, die gerade mit einem Schluchzen auf die Knie gefallen war. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, was diese in den Händen hielt. „Oh Merlin! Ist das …?"

„… Harrys Tarnumhang." Ron nahm der am ganzen Körper bebenden Evanna das zerfetzte Kleidungsstück aus den Händen. Seine Finger zitterten ebenfalls, als er über den schmutzigen Stoff strich. Ein zweifaches, leises Klirren erklang und erschrocken starrten alle auf die zwei Zauberstäbe, die aus den Falten gefallen waren.

Hermine war es schließlich, die sich danach bückte und sie aufhob. Prüfend strich sie über das kunstvoll geschnitzte Holz. „Unversehrt. Sie haben nicht einmal einen Kratzer …"

„Was wahrscheinlich bedeutet, dass, was immer Harry und Sirius geschnappt haben muss, unheimlich schnell gewesen ist." Ron blickte sich besorgt um und seine Augen flackerten. „Sie hatten überhaupt keine Zeit, sich zur Wehr zu setzen …" Er bereute diese Worte fast augenblicklich, denn Vannas und Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck gab dem Adjektiv ‚gequält' eine neue Bedeutung.

Sie hockten noch immer am Boden und starrten aus weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Zauberstäbe in Hermines Hand. Und Vanna befürchtete insgeheim, dass ihre Beine sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr tragen würden, wenn sie jetzt aufzustehen versuchte. Sirius war in Gefahr. Und er war nicht einmal in der Lage, sich wirksam zu verteidigen, ohne seinen Zauberstab … Und Andrescu war ein Vampir, der im ersten Krieg auf Voldemorts Seite gekämpft hatte. Ein mitleidloser Mörder …

„Wehrlos", flüsterte sie mit tauben Lippen und blickte aus tränenfeuchten Augen zu Ron und Hermine auf. „Sie sind völlig wehrlos …"

„Vanna, nicht …"

„Aber sie hat Recht!" stieß Ginny hervor und schnitt ihrem Bruder das Wort ab. „Wie sollen sie denn ohne ihre Zauberstäbe …?"

„Sie brauchen sie nicht mehr!" erklärte eine fremde, kalte Stimme hinter ihnen und erschrocken wirbelten alle herum.

Ron riss den Arm hoch, den eigenen Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand, aber dieser wurde ihm mit geradezu peinlicher Mühelosigkeit aus den Fingern gerissen und landete – genau wie die Zauberstäbe seiner Gefährten – in der Hand eines Mannes mittleren Alters, der sie aus unnatürlich hellen, blauen Augen lauernd musterte.

„Und was euch betrifft – ihr nach Werwolf stinkenden Eindringlinge – so werdet ihr eure auch nicht mehr brauchen!" fügte er mit einem grausamen Lächeln hinzu und hob lässig eine Hand.

Die Fackeln im Gang erloschen flackernd in einem unerwarteten Luftzug.

Und das Letzte, was Vanna bewusst registrierte, bevor eine riesige Wolke Fledermäuse sich rauschend, flatternd und kreischend auf sie und ihre Freunde stürzte, war sein lautes, dröhnendes Lachen und die Art, wie seine Augen in der sich plötzlich herabsenkenden Finsternis unheilvoll zu glühen schienen.

- - - - -

„Sie wollen uns töten für etwas, das ein uns völlig fremder Werwolf getan hat?" Harry starrte Andrescu an. Er spürte förmlich, wie der Zorn in ihm hoch loderte. „Was ist das, Sir? Vampirehre?" fragte er mit giftigem Unterton in der Stimme.

„Wage es nicht, meine Ehre oder die meiner Familie in Zweifel zu ziehen, _Zauberer_!" fauchte dieser aufgebracht zurück. „Ihr habt euch mit den reißenden, Frauen schändenden Bestien verbündet, nicht wir! Ihr seid hier eingedrungen in der Absicht, etwas zu stehlen, das sich in meinem Besitz befindet. Also warum sollte ich euch nicht als Feinde behandeln?"

„Weil Sie sagten, dass Sie nur noch sich selbst treu seien – und nicht mehr dem Dunklen Lord!" schaltete Sirius sich in die Unterhaltung ein. Er war dieser absurden „Unterhaltung" stumm gefolgt, auch nachdem der Schalldichte-Zauber von ihm genommen worden war, und hatte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg gesucht. Einer Möglichkeit, hier heraus zu kommen. Aber da war nur eine letzte Möglichkeit. Der Vampir wollte Blut …

„Sie machen den Eindruck eines aufrichtigen Mannes, Andrescu." Es kostete ihn verflucht viel Kraft, diese Worte so ruhig zu sagen. „Und deshalb muss es einen triftigen Grund geben, warum Sie Voldemort nicht länger folgen wollen. Wenn Harry stirbt, schenken Sie aber genau diesem die absolute Macht! Dieser Junge ist der Einzige, der ihn stoppen kann!"

„Ich habe von der Prophezeiung gehört." Die gelblich funkelnden Augen des Vampirs bohrten sich förmlich in die seines Gegenübers. „Bitten Sie mich hier nur um das Leben des Auserwählten, Black? Oder erwarten Sie von mir, dass ich auch Sie selbst verschone?"

Mit gestrafften Schultern und steinernem Gesichtsausdruck erwiderte Sirius ernst den lauernden Blick des Vampirs. „Lassen Sie Harry gehen, Andrescu. Machen Sie mit mir, was Sie wollen, aber lassen Sie ihn frei!"

„Bist du verrückt, Sirius?" Harry wirbelte herum und packte seinen Paten am Umhang. „Wenn du glaubst, dass ich hier ohne dich weggehe ..."

Sirius packte seine Hände und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. „Harry! Harry, hör' mir zu! Du bist der Auserwählte! Der Einzige, der Voldemort stoppen kann! Nur auf dich kommt es an ..."

„Sag´ nicht so etwas!"

„Aber es ist wahr! Du musst durchkommen und Voldemort …!"

„Das ist mir egal! Voldemort ist mir egal! Ich werde nicht ..."

Andrescus spöttische Stimme schnitt Harry das Wort ab. „Du ziehst es also vor, dem dunklen Lord die Macht zu überlassen? Obwohl du weißt, dass diese Entscheidung langfristig den Tod all deiner Freunde bedeuten würde, anstatt nur eines Einzigen?"

Wie geschlagen zuckte Harry zurück und starrte den Vampir vollkommen fassungslos an. „Wie können Sie mich vor eine solche Wahl stellen?" flüsterte er rau. „Wie können Sie erwarten, dass ich eine solche Entscheidung treffe?"

Die Antwort kam mit einem gleichgültigen Achselzucken. „Meine Familie ist hungrig."

Sirius legte Harry bemüht beschwichtigend die Hände auf die Schultern. Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Finger in den Stoff des Umhanges gruben. Er schluckte, ehe er leise flüsterte: „Das musst du auch nicht. Diese Entscheidung treffe ICH für dich."

Dann blickte er zu Andrescu hoch. „Lassen Sie ihn gehen. Ich bleibe."

„NEIN! Oh Himmel, Sirius! Nein!"

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Sirius ein solches Entsetzen, eine solche lähmende Angst verspürt, wie in dem Augenblick, als er bei dem panischen Aufschrei einer erschreckend vertrauen Altstimme herumwirbelte und in das blasse, Tränen überströmte Gesicht seiner Frau blickte, die auf ihn zugestürzt kam. Er fing sie in seinen Armen auf. Ihre Umarmung war fast schmerzhaft, so sehr klammerte sie sich an ihn.

„Vanna!" Konnten die anderen auch die Panik in seiner Stimme hören? Und die alles umfassende Resignation? „Verdammt noch mal, Vanna, kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal auf mich hören?"

„Sirius ..."

„Wie … wie zum Troll bist du hier hergekommen? Du kannst doch nicht ..."

„Das sind die anderen Eindringlinge", unterbrach eine fremde Stimme und sowohl Sirius, immer noch mit Vanna im Arm, als auch Harry wirbelten herum.

Der Vampir mit den funkelnden, blauen Augen stieß Ron unsanft in den Rücken, so dass dieser aus dem Schatten in den von den Fackeln beleuchteten Kreis stolperte und zu Boden ging. Dicht gefolgt von einer den Schergen zornig anfunkelnden Hermine, die sich sofort zu ihrem Freund hockte und ihn auf Verletzungen untersuchte.

„Sehr mutig, einen Unbewaffneten zu misshandeln. Sie sollten stolz auf sich sein!" fauchte sie den überraschten Vampir bebend vor Wut an. „Sie Feigling!"

„Mine, nicht ..." Ron kämpfte sich zurück auf die Füße und trat augenblicklich zwischen sie und ihren wütend zischenden Gegner. „Bleib' hinter mir, okay?"

„Aber Ron! Dieser Kerl ..."

„Bitte, Schatz!"

„Ron! Hermine! Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Endlich hatte Harry sich von seiner Überraschung erholt und funkelte die Freunde an. „Verdammt, was tut ihr hier? Ihr solltet doch im Grimmauldplatz ..." Er brach mitten im Satz ab und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Ginny!"

„Hallo, Harry ..."

„Hallo, Harry? HALLO, HARRY?" brüllte er mit sich überschlagender Stimme und packte sie an den Oberarmen, um sie zornig zu schütteln. „Bist du völlig verrückt geworden? Du solltest in Sicherheit bleiben!"

„Wie konnte ich, wenn ich doch wusste, dass du hier in ein Vampirschloss ... Außerdem war doch Alles ganz anders geplant! Wir … wir wollten … " Sie schluchzte leise.

„UND JETZT? JETZT BIST du ebenfalls in diesem Vampirschloss gefangen!" Erregt fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch das widerspenstige, schwarze Haar. Himmel, was würde noch alles passieren? Sirius wollte sich für ihn opfern! Und jetzt war auch noch Ginny hier! Und wenn er Andrescus Miene richtig deutete ...

„Na, wenn das nicht ... überaus unterhaltsam ist!" Die gelben Vampiraugen funkelten boshaft, als ihr Besitzer sie über die drei Paare schweifen ließ und das Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen bestätigte Harrys schlimmste Befürchtungen.

Der Vampir lachte eisig. Und dann wirbelte Andrescu mit wehendem Umhang zu Sirius herum.

„Neues Spiel, Wolfsfreund!" verkündete er mit einer Stimme, die vor Behagen beinahe zu schnurren schien. „Ihr bekommt die Chance, dieses Abenteuer hier zu überleben. Ich garantiere sogar persönlich für eure Sicherheit. Aber das hat seinen Preis! Einer von euch wird am eigenen Leib erfahren, was ich seit Fionas Tod erleide. Geteiltes Leid soll schließlich halbes Leid sein, nicht wahr? Ihr habt die Wahl." Seine Blicke schweiften erneut über die Paare. „Wer von euch opfert seine Gefährtin?"

„Sie sind ja völlig verrückt!" Harry starrte den Vampir fassungslos an, während er Ginny mit einer raschen Bewegung hinter sich zog. „Vollkommen irre!"

„Womit du wohl aus unserem Spiel heraus wärst, Auserwählter!" Andrescu lachte schallend auf. Seine Hand schoss nach vorne – so schnell, dass Harry die eigene in instinktiver Abwehr ausstreckte.

Etwas traf seine Finger – etwas Schweres, in Stoff Eingeschlagenes – und er griff unwillkürlich zu. Und dann spürte er den Sog ... Etwas riss ihn von den Füßen, wirbelte ihn um die eigene Achse, seine Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen...

Andrescus Stimme hallte in seinen Ohren. „Du wirst hier nicht mehr gebraucht! Sterben können deine Freunde auch ohne dich! Leb' wohl, Harry Potter! Und richte dem Dunklen Lord meine Grüße aus!"

Verzweifelt streckte Harry die Hand aus und schrie: „GINNY! NEIN!"

Dann war er plötzlich weg.

- - - - -

„HARRY!"

Während Ginny mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei in die Knie brach, stürzte Sirius vor zu der Stelle an der sein Patensohn eben noch gestanden hatte, aber er kam zu spät. Harry war und blieb verschwunden. Mit wildem Gesichtsausdruck wirbelte er herum und packte Andrescu an seinem Umhang. „Wo ist er, du verdammter Blutsauger! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Der Vampir antwortete ihm auf seine Frage mit einem Achselzucken. „Lord Voldemort will ihn haben. Und was der Dunkle Lord will, bekommt er auch!"

„Du feiges, mörderisches Ungeheuer!"

Der Vampir ging nicht einmal auf die Beleidigung ein, sondern erwiderte nur spöttisch den todverkündenden Blick aus Sirius braunen Augen. „Opferst Du jetzt seine Gefährtin? Das wäre das Leichteste!"

„Niemals! Hier wird niemand sterben außer Dir!"

Andrescu lachte nur – ein kaltes, höhnisches Lachen – und schüttelte ihn mit einer fast beiläufigen Bewegung ab, die ihn dennoch durch den halben Raum schliddern ließ, bevor er sich einfach Ron zuwendete.

„Was ist mit dir, _Zauberer_? Opferst _du_ deine Gefährtin, um dein Leben und das deiner Freunde zu retten?"

„Niemals!" Entschlossen schob Ron sich zwischen ihn und Hermine. „Lieber sterbe ich!"

Achselzuckend erklärte der Vampir: „Du hast das Spiel nicht verstanden. Entweder eine stirbt, oder ihr alle. Aber wenn Du darauf bestehst ... Das lässt sich einrichten", bevor er sich ruckartig zu Sirius umdrehte, der sich gerade mit verzweifeltem, schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück auf die Füße kämpfte.

„Tja, Wolfsfreund. Damit wärst du also derjenige, der zukünftig meine Qualen teilen wird. Willkommen in der Hölle!" Und mit diesen Worten packte er die erschrocken aufschreiende Evanna am Arm und riss sie zu sich heran, entblößte mit einem raschen Griff ihren Hals für seinen Biss.

„NEIN!" Sirius stürmte vor, wurde jedoch durch eine weitere, beiläufige Geste mitten in der Bewegung gestoppt. Unfähig sich zu rühren schwebte er in mehrere Zentimeter über dem Boden. Aber er gab nicht auf. Wie ein Berserker kämpfte er gegen den Lähmfluch an. Und tat etwas, von dem er nie gedacht hatte, dass er es einmal tun würde. Er bettelte. Und es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass Tränen der Angst und der Verzweiflung über seine Wangen rannen. „Lass sie in Ruhe, Andrescu! Nimm mich! Nimm mich und lass sie am Leben! Bitte! Ich flehe dich an! NIMM MICH!"

Wie erstarrt hing Vanna im festen, unnachgiebigen Griff des Vampirs, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Ihr Blick, verschleiert durch eigene Tränen, verband sich mit dem ihres Mannes, der dort – nur knapp zwei Meter von ihr entfernt – in der Luft hing und verzweifelt um ihr Leben flehte.

‚_Ich liebe dich, Sirius. Ich liebe dich so sehr ...'_

Die Welle von Gefühlen, die augenblicklich von ihm auf sie überging, zeigte ihr, dass er sie gehört hatte. Und das, was sie spürte, hätte ihr auch dann den Atem genommen, wenn die Hand des Vampirs nicht ihren Hals umklammert hätte. Aus tränenfeuchten Augen sah sie zu ihm auf. Und erkannte die Bestätigung in seinen, noch bevor er erneut sprach. Diesmal mit ruhiger, mühsam beherrschter Stimme. Einer Stimme die ihr durch und durch ging, weil so viele Emotionen in ihr mitschwangen.

„Lass sie gehen, Andrescu. Tu mit mir, was immer du willst, aber töte meine Frau nicht. Ohne sie bin ich weniger als nichts. Sie ist Alles für mich. Mein Licht, meine Liebe, mein Leben. Lass sie gehen. Ich bitte dich. Ich flehe dich an!"

Eine Sekunde lang wurde der Griff des Vampirs um ihren Hals noch fester, noch schmerzhafter – aber Vanna spürte es kaum, weil gerade in diesem Augenblick eine heiße Welle über sie hinwegbrandete. Sirius liebte sie! Liebte sie so sehr, dass er bereitwillig sein Leben für ihres geben würde! Er hatte gesagt, dass er sie liebte! Und es fühlte sich an, als würde sie nach einer langen Zeit in der Fremde endlich nach Hause kommen. Als wäre sie vorher nie ... vollständig gewesen.

Dann war der Moment vorbei. Und sie wurde unsanft zu Boden gestoßen.

„Du spielst nicht nach den Regeln, Werwolfsfreund!" zischte Andrescu kalt in Sirius' Richtung. „Das Leben deiner Gefährtin, um das deine und das der Anderen zu retten. Deine Seelenqual, um die meine zu besänftigen. So lautete die Regel! Du hast sie gebrochen, weil Du nicht bereit bist, den Handel einzugehen. Jetzt", sein Umhang wehte in weitem Bogen um ihn herum, als er sich umdrehte und den Lichtkreis verließ, „werdet ihr die Konsequenzen eurer Entscheidungen tragen müssen! Ihr alle!"

Flackernd verloschen die Fackeln. Und dann setzte das ohrenbetäubende Flattern und Rauschen wieder ein. Und während der Schwarm Fledermäuse sich blutrünstig auf die fünf wehrlosen Zauberer stürzte glühte ein gieriges, gelbes Augenpaar in der Finsternis...

* * *

_Pssst! Kann gerade nicht so laut, weil Cliff schon wieder guckt ... Aber Bine und ich haben Euch zuliebe eine Vereinbarung getroffen!Wir machen ein großes Zugeständnis. Sobald der Kampf in den Katakomben vorbei ist, werden wir dieses fiese Monster Cliffhanger erst ablenken, dann betäuben und anschließend dort einmauern. Wer also eine Maurerkelle sein Eigen nennt, kann uns dann dort treffen. Und dann machen wir ein für alle Mal ein Ende mit diesem Typen! (Zumindest für DIESE Geschichte ...) Einverstanden?  
Und vergesst das Daumendrücken und die Reviews nicht, okay? Bettelblick_


	46. In den Katakomben

_Hallo Ihr Lieben! Wochenende! Und Zeit für ein neues Kapitel, sofern der liebe Gott und diese verrückte Seite hier es zulassen. Fast drei Tage ging ja gar nix, was uns fast zur Verzweiflung getrieben hat, als wir versuchten „Liebe und Muggelmagie" zu aktualisieren! Das war für uns so furchtbar, dass wir bereits begonnen haben, eine eigene Website zu programmieren! Das ist kein Witz! Aber jetzt geht es ja erst mal wieder – mal sehen, wann es das nächste Mal im Netzt kriselt ... Wir wünschen Euch jedenfalls viel Spaß in den Katakomben! Und vergesst die Kommis nicht, okay?

* * *

_

**Die Katakomben**

Harry schlug hart auf kaltem, steinigem Boden auf. Einen Augenblick lang presste ihm der Aufprall die gesamte Luft aus den Lungen. Er krümmte sich zusammen, das in Stoff eingewickelte, ominöse Päckchen fest umklammernd, als ginge es um sein Leben.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er wieder einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Und dieser Gedanke beinhaltete nur eines – Ginny! Oh Gott, Ginny! Er musste zu ihr zurück! Sofort! Sie würde … Andrescu würde ... Er musste...

Mühsam versuchte er genügend Kraft zu sammeln, um vom Boden hochzukommen. Sein gesamter Körper war plötzlich bleischwer und es gab vermutlich nicht eine einzige Zelle darin, die nicht schmerzte. Aber schlimmer als die körperliche Qual war das wunde, hohle Gefühl in seinem Innern, als ihm klar wurde, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Dass er nicht zurückkehren konnte. Wenn es dem Vampir gelungen war, ihn mit solcher Leichtigkeit aus seinem Reich zu befördern, wäre es auch keine Herausforderung für ihn, ihn an einer Rückkehr zu hindern. Kraftlos sank er in sich zusammen und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die in seiner Kehle aufstiegen.

Warum verlor immer er die Menschen, die er liebte? Seine Eltern, Dumbledore ... und jetzt – in einer einzigen Nacht – hatte dieser verdammte Vampir ihm auch noch Sirius, Vanna, Ron und Hermine genommen. Und Ginny ... Seine süße, anbetungswürdige Ginny ...

Anstatt zurück auf die Füße zu kommen schwankte er zwischen gnädiger Bewusstlosigkeit und quälendem Wachsein. Immer wieder drohten ihn die schwarzen Wellen seiner Verzweiflung förmlich zu ertränken. Wenn er doch einfach die Augen schließen und schlafen könnte ... vergessen könnte. Aber etwas hämmerte in seinem Schädel, etwas, das er weder ignorieren noch verdrängen konnte. Er musste etwas tun ... etwas Wichtiges ... Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, worum es sich dabei handelte. Er wollte jetzt auch nicht darüber nachdenken! Alles was er wollte, war sich auf diesen kalten Steinen zusammenzurollen. Nicht mehr fühlen zu müssen...

Was machte es schon aus, ob er lebte oder starb? Was machte es aus, ob er hier einfach liegen blieb? Sein Leben war sowieso vorbei ... Er war mit Ginny gestorben. Alles, was jetzt noch von ihm blieb, war eine leere Hülle, die vermutlich irgendwann einfach auseinander fallen würde. Ein Gespenst. Er war nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er überhaupt noch sichtbar war für andere Menschen ... Bis er hörte, wie jemand seinen Namen rief. Die Stimme, die durch seine Verzweiflung drang wie durch dichten, wabernden Nebel, klang seltsam vertraut. Und sie kam unerbittlich näher.

„Harry? Harry! Oh mein Gott! Wach auf! Bitte, du musst zu dir kommen!"

Wie durch dicke Watte drang die Frauenstimme in sein Bewusstsein und unwillkürlich kämpfte er gegen die Benommenheit in seinem Kopf an, während kühle, weiche Hände ihm über das Gesicht strichen. Da waren noch andere Stimmen im Hintergrund, Männerstimmen. Leise, besorgte Stimmen. Aber im Augenblick war er noch nicht in der Lage, sich auf sie zu konzentrieren. Im Moment war nur die Frau ihm nahe genug … vielleicht, weil sie diejenige war, die ihn berührte.

Seine Lider waren so unendlich schwer! Es war ein Kampf, die Augen zu öffnen und in das Licht der kleinen Laterne zu blinzeln, die auf einmal direkt neben seinem Kopf stand. Am liebsten hätte er einfach aufgegeben und sich in die tröstliche Bewusstlosigkeit zurücksinken lassen. Aber da war etwas, das er tun musste … eine Pflicht, die es zu erfüllen galt … wenn auch nicht mehr für ihn selbst …

Er blinzelte erneut, und die Frau, die bis dahin nur eine Stimme für ihn gewesen war, nahm Gestalt an. Langes, dunkelrotes Haar, grüne Augen, ein sanftes, besorgtes Lächeln … Sollte es … Konnte es sein …?

„Mom?" flüsterte er rau.

Aber bereits während er die Frage stellte, bemerkte er seinen Irrtum. Nein, das war nicht seine Mutter. Das hier war nicht Lily Potter. Seine Mutter war tot. Schon seit sechzehn Jahren. Tot, wie so viele andere Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten. Die er geliebt hatte. Sein Dad, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermine, Vanna … … Sirius … und seine Ginny …

Heißer Schmerz stieg erneut in ihm auf und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er hörte wieder Andrescus grausames Lachen. Die kalte, lauernde Stimme, mit der er ihn, Ron und Sirius aufforderte, sich zu entscheiden, ob sie lieber Ginny, Hermine oder Vanna opfern würden, um ihr Leben zu retten …

Eine unmenschliche, völlig unmögliche Wahl. Niemand von ihnen wäre bereit gewesen, eine solche Möglichkeit auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen! Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten – sie waren tot. Andrescu hatte sie kaltblütig getötet.

Und ihn hatte er zurück geschickt. Vermutlich, weil er entschieden hatte, dass Voldemort den Kampf aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach gewinnen würde. Und dass der Dunkle Lord dann das Privileg schätzen würde, den verhassten Gegner persönlich zu töten ... Bekanntlich war es ja immer klug, auf Seiten des Siegers zu stehen. So etwas wirkte sich schließlich ausgesprochen positiv auf das eigene Überleben aus …

Harry schloss die Augen, unfähig gegen den neuaufwallenden Schmerz anzukämpfen. Überleben – ha! Wozu denn noch? Er wollte einfach nur noch sterben.

Aber nicht einmal der Tod kam, wenn man ihn herbeisehnte. Mit einem rauen Schluchzen, das er kaum durch den Hals brachte, schlug er endgültig die Augen auf. Er befand sich in einem großen Raum mit einer hohen, spitzbogenverzierten Decke ... Hölzerne Bankreihen ... ein Altar mit einem großen Kreuz darüber ... eine Kirche? Andrescu hatte ihn in einer KIRCHE abgeladen? Aber ...

„Er ist wach!" rief die Frau und ihre Hand legte sich prüfend auf seine Stirn.

Jetzt erst erkannte Harry die Stimme. Das war Rica, die sprach! Aber wie konnte das sein? Rica war doch in England! Sie wollte heute Nacht mit Remus und Snape in die Katakomben! Um Catherine zu retten …

Himmel, war der Kampf gegen Voldemort an sich nicht schon schwer und verlustreich genug? Musste es solchen grausamen Kreaturen wie Greyback und Andrescu auch noch gelingen, noch mehr Opfer zu fordern?

„Harry!"

Es war dieses Mal eine männliche Stimme, und durch den sich langsam lichtenden Nebel in seinem Kopf glaubte Harry Remus zu erkennen. Mühsam hob er den Kopf ... und schluckte unwillkürlich.

Sein ehemaliger Professor und mittlerweile väterlicher Freund sah einfach furchtbar aus. Die Sorge um Catherine hatte ihn binnen Stunden um Jahre altern lassen. Er wirkte blasser, dünner und mitgenommener als nach jedem Vollmond, den Harry miterlebt hatte.

„Habt ihr ... habt ihr Catherine gefunden?" fragte der Junge nach mehrmaligem Schlucken mit kratziger Stimme.

Remus' Augen verdunkelten sich und er schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nein. Es … ist noch nicht Zeit. Greyback hat den Eingang zu den Katakomben mit einem temporären Verschlusszauber gesichert. Wir kommen erst in ein paar Minuten hinein. Wie geht es Dir, Harry? Und wo ist Sirius?"

Die Art, wie Harry ihm in diesem Moment mit seinem Blick auswich, sagte mehr, als er eigentlich wissen wollte. Mehr, als er glaubte, ertragen zu können. Remus taumelte unter dem neuen, heftigen Schlag. „Oh mein Gott", flüsterte er tonlos.

„Nicht nur Sirius." Diese Worte waren nicht mehr als ein kratziges Flüstern, kaum zu verstehen und von Tränen erstickt, die erbarmungslos an die Oberfläche drängten. Und Harry hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, dagegen anzukämpfen. „Voldemort hatte den letzten Horcrux einem Vampir zur Aufbewahrung übergeben ... Und der hat sie getötet. Alle. Sirius, Vanna, Ron, Hermine und ... Ginny!" Er schluchzte, ehe er ihren Namen wiederholte. „Ginny! Oh mein Gott! Sie wollten uns helfen. Uns retten! Und er hat sie einfach umgebracht ..."

In diesem Augenblick hatte er nichts mehr von dem entschlossenen 17-jährigen, den Remus und die Anderen kennen gelernt hatten. Er weinte wie ein Kind, während Rica ihn sanft hin und her wiegte und leise auf ihn einsprach, obwohl auch ihr die Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

Remus und Snape, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, wechselten einen stummen Blick. Remus mit unendlichem Grauen – und selbst der sonst so emotionslose Tränkemeister wirkte nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher, wie er es sonst tat.

Doch er fasste sich schließlich als Erster.

„Potter?"

Als Harry nicht reagierte gebrauchte er die typische Lehrer-Stimme, die er immer im Unterricht benutzte, und die normalerweise jeden im Umkreis von zwanzig Metern zusammenzucken ließen. „POTTER!" donnerte er.

Remus setzte bereits zum Sprechen an, um ihn zornig darauf hinzuweisen, dass dieser Tonfall dem ohnehin schon angeschlagenen Jungen gegenüber nun wirklich überflüssig und unangebracht war – Merlin! – als Harrys Schluchzen zu seiner Verwunderung tatsächlich verstummte.

Es dauerte zwar noch ein paar Atemzüge, aber dann hatte er sich so weit gefasst, dass er sich selbstständig aus Ricas Armen befreite und sich schwankend aufsetzte. Er fasste sich in einer fahrigen, unbestimmten Geste an den Kopf, in dem Versuch den Schwindel zu bändigen, der ihn bei der ruckartigen Bewegung ergriff. Und genau bei dieser Geste rutschte das Päckchen neben ihm auf die Erde, das er bis dahin immer noch unbewusst umklammert hatte.

Snapes Augen folgten dem Bündel, ehe er leise fragte: „Was ist das?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Harry starrte das Bündel an, nahm es zum ersten Mal bewusst wahr.

„Was heißt, Sie wissen es nicht, Potter! Sie hatten es bei sich, bei Merlins Barte!"

„Andrescu ... der Vampir warf es mir zu, bevor er … bevor er ..." Er verstummte und kämpfte erneut gegen die Tränen.

Snape, wieder vollkommen in seiner alten Rolle, schnaubte nur missbilligend, ehe er das Päckchen aufhob und den Stoff auseinander schlug. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Für einen Feind macht dieser Kerl aber teure Geschenke."

„Wie bitte?" Etwas in seiner Stimme veranlasste Harry, den Kopf zu heben.

„Er hat Ihnen den Horcrux verehrt, Potter. Und außerdem befindet sich Ihr Zauberstab in diesem Päckchen." Er warf ihm das Instrument zu. „Und ein völlig verdreckter Fetzen, der wohl ehemals Ihr Tarnumhang war."

„Den Horc… ? Aber … aber wieso …?" Fassungslos starrte Harry auf den hässlichen, goldenen Becher, der, noch immer halb in das Tuch eingeschlagen, in der Hand des Tränkemeisters lag.

Eine schwarze Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. „Das wollte ich eigentlich gerade Sie fragen."

Verwirrt starrte Harry auf das Gefäß. Seine Gedanken rasten. „Er … er erwähnte etwas davon, dass er kein direkter Anhänger des dunklen Lords mehr sei. Dass er nur noch sich selbst die Treue halten würde …"

Und vermutlich hatte er sich ausgerechnet, überlegte der Junge weiter, dass es weitaus befriedigender und unterhaltsamer sein würde, ihn – Harry – am Leben zu lassen und zu sehen, ob sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen würde, als ihn mit seinen Freunden zusammen einfach umzubringen … Dieser Vampir hatte wirklich eine ziemlich perfide Art von Humor! Außerdem zahlte es sich vielleicht seiner Meinung nach aus, zweigleisig zu fahren … Sozusagen als Absicherung...

Herrgott, glaubte er etwa allen Ernstes, Harry würde ihm im Falle eines Sieges dankbar sein? Würde vergessen, dass dieses Monster seine Freunde …

Erneut schnitt der Schmerz wie ein Messer durch ihn hindurch.

Nicht daran denken! Er durfte nicht daran denken! Nicht jetzt! Diese furchtbare Nacht war noch nicht vorüber und jetzt ging es erst einmal um den Rest seiner Familie … um Catherine und ihr Baby … sie durften doch nicht auch noch sterben! Und danach war Voldemort an der Reihe. Und wenn er _das_ überlebte, hatte er Zeit zum Trauern. Und er hatte Zeit, um …

‚_Andrescu, du widerliches Monster, sieh dich vor! Eines Tages werden wir uns wieder begegnen …'_

Er schluckte, straffte dann entschlossen die Schultern und begrüßte die heiße, brodelnde Wut, die beim Gedanken an den Vampir in ihm aufgestiegen war. Die das Blut schneller durch seine Adern pulsieren ließ und ihm neue Kräfte verlieh. Zorn war besser als Trauer und Schmerz. Zorn machte stark und entschlossen, nicht schwach und hilflos. Er blickte zu Remus auf, der noch immer erschreckend bleich war, aber den gleichen harten, kriegerischen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, den er vermutlich selbst zur Schau trug.

„Wie lange dauert es noch, bis der Zugang zu den Katakomben sich öffnet?"

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten. Aber Harry, du musst nicht …"

„Doch", unterbrach er den Anderen mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich muss. Was sollte ich denn sonst tun? Wo sollte ich denn hingehen, Remus? Die einzigen Menschen, die mir noch geblieben sind, sind hier. Und, bei Merlin, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass heute Nacht noch ein Mitglied meiner Familie wehrlos abgeschlachtet wird!"

Remus atmete tief durch, bevor er zögernd nickte. „Dann halt' dich an Snape, versprichst du mir das? Bleib' in seiner Nähe! Er weiß, was zu tun ist."

Etwas in seinem Ton machte Harry stutzig. Fragend blickte er zu seinem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer hinüber, aber dessen Gesicht war – wie gewöhnlich – nichts zu entnehmen. Die schwarzen Augen blickten so gleichgültig und verschlossen wie eh und je. Er erweckte sogar eher den üblich genervten Anschein, als ginge es ihm gehörig gegen den Strich, schon wieder als Babysitter zu fungieren, so wie im Unterricht. Also wendete er sich wieder dem väterlichen Freund zu. Grüne Augen bohrten sich förmlich in Graue. Und als der Ältere schließlich den Blick senkte, packte Harry ihn kurzerhand am Revers seines Umhanges und zwang ihn zu erneutem Augenkontakt.

„Ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir diskutieren. Schon allein deshalb nicht, weil wir dafür vermutlich auch gar keine Zeit haben. Aber eines ist ganz sicher – NIEMAND aus meiner Familie wird heute Nacht mehr sterben! NIEMAND! Hast du mich verstanden, Remus?"

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu der Pforte hinter dem Altar um, die genau in diesem Moment kurz aufleuchtete, und richtete gleichzeitig mit Rica, die das Ende des temporären Sperrzaubers wohl auch bemerkt hatte, seinen Zauberstab darauf.

„Aloho…"

„BOMBADA!"

Das Krachen und Splittern des Holzes war noch nicht verklungen, als Harry bereits in den aufgewirbelten Staubwolken verschwand.

- - - - -

Als er das letzte Mal in diesem Drecksloch gewesen war hatte Harry – das musste er ehrlich zugeben – nicht besonders auf seine Umgebung geachtet. Damals war ihm nur wichtig gewesen, Rica und Ginny so schnell wie möglich heraus zu schaffen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er genau den gleichen Weg entlang lief, den Snape ihm und Ginny gewiesen hatte, um aus den Katakomben heraus zu kommen. Nur, dass sie nicht in der Kirche direkt herausgekommen waren, sondern durch ein schmale Nebenpforte, die sich allerdings nur von innen magisch öffnen ließ, in eine schmale Seitengasse geschlüpft waren. Und vor dort aus war ja Seidenschnabel ihr Transportmittel gewesen...

War das tatsächlich erst wenige Wochen her? So viele Dinge hatten sich seitdem verändert...

‚_Nicht jetzt, Harry. Denk jetzt nicht daran. Denk an das, was getan werden muss. Denk an Catherine. Ihr müsst sie finden. Ihr müsst sie hier herausholen!'_

Diesmal erschien ihm der Gang nicht so lang und dunkel wie noch vor ein paar Wochen. Der Unterschied bestand wohl darin, dass er diesmal nicht auf der Flucht war, sondern wissentlich in eine Gefahrensituation hineinlief. Und vermutlich auch darin, dass er der Begegnung mit dem alten Werwolf geradezu entgegenfieberte. Er war Greyback schon in der Nacht begegnet, in der Professor Dumbledore starb. Und sein Hass auf ihn war noch gewachsen, als er sich später daran erinnerte, dass ausgerechnet er Remus mit der Lycantrophie infiziert hatte. Aber beide Gründe verblassten vor der Ungeheuerlichkeit der Entführung einer hochschwangeren Frau. Nur, um sie als Druckmittel zu verwenden. Und um mit Hilfe dieses Druckmittels eine andere Frau und einen sehr guten Freund ermorden zu können ...

Verdammt, er würde nichts lieber tun, als dieses verdammte Monster in die Steinzeit zurück zu hexen!

Hinter sich hörte er die leichten Schritte von Rica und die etwas schwereren von Snape und Remus. Keiner von ihnen schritt zögernd oder zaghaft aus. Dazu blieb ihnen auch gar keine Zeit. Nicht einmal mehr dreißig Minuten bis Mitternacht ... Und zu dieser Zeit würden Greyback und Remus sich verwandeln. Und so wenig es Harry stören würde zuzusehen, wie sein ehemaliger Professor diese Bestie zerriss, so wenig würde Remus damit klarkommen, seine Freunde und die Frau, die er liebte, zu gefährden.

Am besten wäre es, wenn sie die Katakomben zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon verlassen hätten. Und wenn Remus noch genug Zeit bliebe, zum Grimmauldplatz zu apparieren und sich im Keller zu verbarrikadieren.

Das war das Ziel. Der ideale Ablauf.

Allerdings hatte es in Transsylvanien auch einen idealen Ablauf gegeben. Geplant war, unerkannt in das Schloss zu kommen, den Becher zu finden und damit zu entkommen. Rein und raus. Das Resultat hatte allerdings ganz anders ausgesehen...

‚_Nicht jetzt, Harry. Nicht jetzt. Später, wenn alles vorüber ist, kannst Du darüber nachdenken ... Wenn Catherine gerettet ist ... und Voldemort besiegt ... Falls es jemals dazu kommt ... Aber nicht jetzt!'_

Je näher sie dem großen Raum kamen, von dem die feuchte Zelle abging, in der er und Ginny gefangen gewesen waren, desto angespannter wurde er. Immer war er sich gegenwärtig, dass hinter jeder Unebenheit in der Mauer, in jeder Nische ein äußerst gefährlicher Werwolf lauern konnte, der kurz vor der Verwandlung stand. Oder ein anderer Todesser.

Oder gar Voldemort persönlich.

Nun, falls dieser hier auftauchte, würde er es zumindest als normaler Sterblicher tun müssen, denn der letzte Horcrux befand sich ... Ach du Schreck, er befand sich noch immer in Snapes Obhut! Allerdings war Snape kaum fünf Schritte hinter ihm und er – Harry – würde das Seelengefäß vermutlich problemlos zerstören können, wenn es darauf ankam...

Einer inneren Eingebung folgend verhielt Harry im Schritt und wandte sich zu Snape um, der direkt hinter ihm war. „Professor? Geben Sie mir bitte den Horcrux."

Und zu seiner Verwunderung reichte der Angesprochene ihm das Gewünschte sofort und er kam sich augenblicklich dumm vor. Irgendwie hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass sich der Tränkemeister weigern oder zumindest eine fadenscheinige Ausrede finden würde. Und so wie Snape ihn ansah, schien er zu wissen, was Harry gedacht hatte. Innerlich eine Grimasse schneidend nahm er den erneut in Stoff eingeschlagenen Becher entgegen und stopfte ihn unter seinen Umhang. Dann setzte er den Weg endlich fort.

Der Gang war zuende und vor ihm tat sich der große Raum mit den Fackeln an den Wänden auf. Und noch immer war keine Spur von Greyback zu entdecken. Aber dafür hörte er verzweifeltes Schluchzen hinter der Tür der Zelle. Merlin sei Dank! Catherine war am Leben!

„Alohomora Tresoreus!" murmelte er.

Snape, der gemeinsam mit Remus den Raum mittels eines schnellen Rundgangs durchsucht hatte und der jetzt mit kampfbereit gezücktem Zauberstab an der anderen Holztür Position bezog, hinter der noch vor kurzem die Todesser-Quartiere gelegen hatten, während der andere Mann zu Harry hinüberstürzte, um seine Frau in Empfang zu nehmen, warf dem Sohn seines ehemaligen Lieblingsfeindes einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Und er wunderte sich höchstens eine Sekunde lang, dass er so etwas Unsinniges wie Anerkennung für James Potters Sohn so leicht aufbrachte …

„Eines muss man Ihnen lassen, Potter! Sie haben tatsächlich eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe", bemerkte er leise.

Der Junge zuckte lediglich die Achseln als Reaktion auf dieses unerwartete Kompliment des Tränkemeisters, ohne den Blick von dem schweren Riegel zu lösen, der entnervend langsam durch die stählernen Ösen glitt. Sein Zauberstab war auf die Türöffnung gerichtet. Er traute Greyback alles zu, auch dass er sich gemeinsam mit seiner Geisel in einer Zelle einsperrte.

„Man vergisst selten einen Zauber, der einem einmal das Leben gerettet hat, Sir."

Das heftige Schluchzen hinter der Tür war verstummt, dafür erklang jetzt ein langgezogenes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. Verdammt, wie lange dauerte es denn, diesen verdammten Riegel zu öffnen? Catherine hatte offenbar Schmerzen! Und sie standen hier herum und konnten nichts tun ... Er warf Remus neben sich aus den Augenwinkeln einen raschen Blick zu, registrierte dessen Anspannung, die Art, wie seine Finger sich nervös um den Zauberstab schlossen, und war sich in diesem Augenblick hundertprozentig sicher, dass dieser die Tür am liebsten aus den Angeln gerissen hätte.

Himmel, er konnte die Nervosität des Älteren nur zu gut nachvollziehen! Die wenigen Wochen, die er Catherine Spencer bisher kannte, hatten genügt, um sie ins Herz zu schließen. Sie verkörperte in seinen Augen die perfekte Partnerin für Remus. Eine Frau, die mit Leib und Leben für ihre Überzeugungen einstand. Die sogar in schwangerem Zustand mit Riesenschlangen kämpfte und nicht zuließ, dass der Mann, den sie liebte, seine Lycantrophie zwischen sie kommen ließ.

Ja, er bewunderte sie wirklich! Und er mochte sie, liebte sie als Teil seiner Familie. Und er würde alles was in seiner Macht stand tun, um sie sicher hier heraus zu bringen. Um sie UND REMUS vor Mitternacht sicher hier heraus zu bringen. Ehe die Situation ihm erneut aus den Händen glitt. So wie in Andrescus Schloss.

Als die Tür schließlich aufsprang wäre Harry am liebsten sofort in den dunklen Raum gestürmt, etwas, das der sonst so besonnene, vorsichtige Werwolf offenbar auch für eine gute Idee hielt. Aber der Junge nahm sich zurück und ließ seinem ehemaligen Lehrer den Vortritt. Und angesichts der Art, wie dieser, nachdem er die Zelle mit einem heiseren „Lumos" erleuchtet hatte, vor der zitternden, auf dem kalten Steinboden zusammengerollten Frau in die Knie sank und sie behutsam in seine Arme zog, angesichts ihres haltlosen Schluchzens, mit dem sie sich an ihn klammerte, stiegen ihm ebenfalls die Tränen in die Augen.

Remus strich Cathy mit zitternden Händen das schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte leise und beruhigend tröstende Worte. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen bei ihrem Anblick. Bleich, schmutzig, nass, frierend. Und dann war da dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen, die in Tränen förmlich zu schwimmen schienen. Dieser Ausdruck eines gehetzten Tieres. Wut stieg in ihm auf, heiß und verzehrend. Aber er beherrschte sich mühsam. Cathy brauchte jetzt nicht noch einen tobenden Werwolf, der sie in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Sie brauchte … ihn! Und er würde für sie da sein, jede Minute, die sie rasch herannahende Mitternacht ihm ließ.

Rica ging es offenbar ähnlich wie Harry. Ihre grünen Augen glitzerten ebenfalls feucht. Und sie drehte sich diskret weg, als Remus Catherines bleiches, tränennasses Gesicht mit sanften Küssen bedeckte und ihr immer wieder zuflüsterte, wie sehr er sie liebte und dass sie vollkommen Recht gehabt hätte ... dass er sich nicht in diesem Keller hätte verkriechen dürfen, weil Greyback sie doch nur deswegen ...

Mit einem leisen Seufzer legte Rica dem Kopf an Snapes Schulter, nicht fähig gegen diesen inneren Drang, seine Nähe zu suchen anzukämpfen, und lächelte leicht und mit deutlicher Bewunderung im Blick, als Catherine Remus' Selbstvorwürfe schließlich unterbrach.

„Hör auf! Du bist nicht Schuld an den Dingen, die andere tun! Und du bist auch nicht für meine Handlungen verantwortlich! Ich hätte dich nicht unter Druck setzen dürfen, mich nicht so in meinen Ärger hineinsteigern dürfen … hätte das Grundstück nicht verlassen dürfen, als der Ball ..." Sie schluchzte erneut auf. „Wie geht es Josh? Remus, wie geht es meinem kleinen Jungen? Ist er …?"

„Shhhhh. Alles ist gut, Schatz. Ihm ist nichts geschehen. Er ist in Sicherheit." Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Harry, der seltsam steif nickte. Oh ja, Josh ging es gut. Glücklicherweise. Er war als Einziger wirklich im Grimmauldplatz geblieben. Im Gegensatz zu … Hastig wandte er ihnen den Rücken zu, um die neuen Tränen zu verbergen.

Cathys Erleichterung war bei Moonys Worten fast körperlich spürbar. Sie atmete einmal zitternd durch, ehe sie leise fortfuhr: „Es tut mir so leid, Remus. Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht. Und dann stand plötzlich dieser ... dieser schreckliche, narbige Mann vor mir. Er hat mich geschlagen. Und er ... er sagte, dass ich ihm dazu verhelfen würde, dich und Rica ..."

Sie unterbrach sich, ihr gesamter Körper schien sich anzuspannen und sie stöhnte wieder gepeinigt auf. „Oh! Oh Gott, Remus, das Baby! Das Baby … es kommt! Die Abstände zwischen den Wehen sind schon so furchtbar kurz ..."

„Merlin, Cathy ... " Schreckensbleich starrte Remus sie an. Wehen ... das Baby ... Sie musste zu einem Heiler. Oder wenigstens zu Madam Pomfrey!

„Schaff sie hier raus, Moony!" Harry benutzte zum ersten Mal den Spitznamen des väterlichen Freundes und seine Stimme klang drängend. Er hatte Cathys Worte gehört und sie hatten ihn augenblicklich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. „Bring sie hier raus, wir anderen decken euch. Es ist noch fast eine Viertelstunde bis Mitternacht. Wir können es noch rechtzeitig bis zum Ausgang schaffen! Und dann apparierst du euch zurück zum Grimmauldplatz und hast sogar noch Zeit, in den Keller zu kommen! Mrs. Weasley wird da sein. Oder Madam Pomfrey. Vanna und … sie hätten Josh nie allein zurückgelassen! Aber wir müssen JETZT los!"

Er nickte hastig und wandte sich mit seiner Last dem Ausgang zu. Nicht einmal im Traum hätte er erwogen, sie abzusetzen! Eine Viertelstunde noch! Fünfzehn Minuten ... Sie konnten es tatsächlich noch schaffen!

Er war schon fast an der Tür, die in den Gang hinausführte, als eine neue Stimme erklang und etwas Festes, Stinkendes, Unsichtbares ihnen den Weg versperrte.

„Aber, aber! Wo zum Troll willst du denn mit meiner süßen, kleinen Beute hin, Schosswolf? Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es interessant wird! Ich habe schon so lange kein Neugeborenes mehr gekostet! Oh, all dieses süße, unschuldige Blut!" Greybacks höhnische Stimme durchschnitt die feuchte Kerkerluft wie eine eisige Klinge und Remus erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, während Catherine erschrocken aufschrie.

Ihre hilflose Panik angesichts der Worte des alten Werwolfs ließ Remus beinahe durchdrehen. Kampfbereit spannte er sich an. Was auch geschehen würde, er würde sie und das Baby bis zum letzten Atemzug verteidigen!

Catherines Schock wurde mit lautem, höhnischem Gelächter quittiert. „Ist es nicht erstaunlich, welche Resultate man erzielen kann, wenn man die Sicherheit mal außer Acht lässt und für einen Augenblick ein paar Anti-Apparationszauber aufhebt?"

Und im gleichen Moment materialisierten sich mehrere Personen im Raum.

Fenrir Greyback, der mit einem fiesen Grinsen in seiner narbigen Fratze den Durchgang blockierte, der den einzigen Fluchtweg darstellte, und dessen Zauberstab direkt auf Catherines gewölbten Leib wies.

Emilio Rabastan, dessen Zauberstab drohend auf seine Schwester und Snape gerichtet war, der sie beschützend hinter sich gezogen hatte, während ein fieses Grinsen das Gesicht des Todessers verzerrte.

Peter Pettigrew, der sich mit einem fiesem Grinsen und seinem Zauberstab zwischen den dicklichen Fingern der rechten, nicht silbrig schimmernden Hand etwas abseits aufbaute und der – wie Harry flüchtig bemerkte – in den dreieinhalb Jahren, die seit ihrer letzten Begegnung vergangen waren, nicht eben größer, schlanker oder ansehnlicher geworden war.

Und ... Bellatrix Lestrange! Die verhasste, mörderische Cousine seines Paten, deren bloßer Anblick Harry beinahe vor Wut und Hass explodieren ließ. Und während er zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben in diese kalten, wahnsinnigen, schwarzen Augen starrte, die er seit seinem fünften Schuljahr in so unendlich vielen Albträumen gesehen hatte und in denen er auch jetzt seinen Tod lesen konnte, hätte er beinahe Greybacks nächsten Satz verpasst.

„Tja, dann kann die Party wohl beginnen, nicht wahr?" verkündete der alte Werwolf und lachte heiser. „Und wisst ihr, was wirklich schade ist? Dass Lord Voldemort in Kürze hier eintreffen wird. Und dass dann keiner von euch mehr am Leben sein wird, um ihn würdig zu begrüßen."

* * *

_Und da ist er wieder! Ich gehe jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass Ihr unseren Freund Cliff schon schmerzlich vermisst habt und Euch jetzt riesig über sein Auftauchen freut. Oder aber, dass Ihr an unsere Vereinbarung denkt und ihn mit einem falschen Lächeln toleriert ... Zumal er im nächsten Kapitel auch noch Unterstützung bekommen wird, dieser Schlingel._


	47. Treue Freunde

_Huhu! Überrascht? Also Bine, Cliff und ich haben Kreiegsrat gehalten. Und beschlossen, dass wir Euch ein neues Kapitel gönnen, bevor noch einer Amnesty International einschaltet. Oder wir auf der Liste der bedrohten Tierarten landen ... Aber dafür wollen wir natürlich extra viele Kommis, okay? Zumal wir uns jetzt echt sputen müssen, weil Kapitel 48 bisher nur in unseren Köpfen existiert und doch am Wochenende online gehen soll ...

* * *

_

**Treue Freunde**

Schlagartig wurde es kälter in dem Raum. Remus hätte es schwören können, während er mit Grauem dem alten Todfeind entgegenblickte. Seine sonst so rationalen Gedanken überschlugen sich, verwirbelten ineinander und ließen ihn keine Fluchtmöglichkeit erkennen. Am liebsten hätte er Catherine auf die Füße gestellt und genauso hinter sich geschoben, wie Snape es gerade mit Rica tat. Aber eine erneute Wehe schüttelte ihren Körper und ließ sie sich zusammenkrampfen. Nur wie aus weiter Ferne spürte er, wie plötzlich Flüssigkeit aus ihren Kleidern tropfte. Ihre Fruchtblase war geplatzt! Es würde wirklich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Baby kommen würde. Und noch weniger Zeit würde vergehen, bis sich der Wolf durch seine menschliche Hülle gebissen hatte und sowohl aus ihm, wie auch aus dem fies grinsenden Mann ihm gegenüber hervorbrach. Schon jetzt nahm er mit seinem übersteigerten Geruchssinn den süßlichen Geruch des Fruchtwassers überdeutlich wahr.

Greyback grinste. Auch er konnte natürlich die Veränderung riechen. „Wirklich, Lupin. Den Welpen werde ich zum Nachtisch Stück für Stück genießen. Ich werde ihm oder ihr die Kehle durchschneiden und das frische, junge Blut wie einen guten Wein trinken."

Remus wurde schlecht bei dem bloßen Gedanken. Selbst wenn der Wolf ihn ihm so nahe war konnte er nicht begreifen, was diesem widerlichen Scheusal den perversen Genuss an Kindern gab.

Hinter ihm bewegte sich etwas, aber er war zu sehr auf den feindlichen Wolf vor ihm konzentriert, um dem Beachtung zu schenken. Momentan stellte dieser die größte Gefahr für ihn und sein Weibchen dar. Weibchen? Großer Merlin, es gelang ihm schon nicht einmal mehr, sie als etwas anderes in seinen Gedanken zu sehen. Das irrationale Besitzgefühl, dieser urtümliche Instinkt, überschwemmte ganz langsam seinen menschlichen Geist. Gleich würde es soweit sein! Und - oh Himmel – Greyback würde ihn nicht gehen lassen! Niemals! Er würde sich hier transformieren müssen!

Instinktiv drückte er die Frau in seinen Armen fester an sich, hoffend, dass diese Trost und nicht Verzweiflung in dieser Berührung spürte._ ‚Bitte vergib mir, Catherine! Jetzt bleibt uns nur noch Snape.'_

Die Bewegung in Remus´ Rücken war von Emilio Rabastan aus gegangen. Er hatte versucht nach seiner Schwester zu greifen, doch Snape hatte sich mit steinernem Gesicht noch weiter vor sie geschoben. Er war gut einen Kopf größer als der untersetzte Mann mit dem verlebten Gesicht, das von zu viel Alkohol und exzessiven Lebenswandel erzählte. Die normalerweise so ausdruckslosen schwarzen Augen loderten wie Kohlen.

„Nur über meine Leiche, Rabastan!" knurrte er mit so eisiger Stimme, dass Rabastan erst einen unsicheren Blick in die Runde warf. Doch Pettigrew schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit viel lieber dem ehemaligen Freund und dessen Kontrahenten, ein perverser Genuss stand in den wässrigen Augen. Nur Bellatrix erwiderte den Blick, eindeutig angeekelt von der Furcht und der Schwäche des anderen Todessers.

„Der dunkle Lord wird bald kommen! Also erledige das hier!" fauchte sie wütend. „Sonst entgeht uns der ganze Spaß!" Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, während sie den irren Blick über Harry wandern ließ. „Vielleicht überlässt er mir seinen Körper, wenn er mit ihm fertig ist. Dann hätte ich einen neue Puppe!"

Vor einer Frau wollte Rabastan natürlich keine Schwäche zeigen. „Du hast es gehört, Snape! Der dunkle Lord ist nahe! Du wirst bald sterben, Verräter! Also gib mir meine Schwester! Um sie kümmere ich mich persönlich!"

Snape wich keinen Zentimeter – bis ihn unerwartet etwas Hartes am Kopf traf. Er ging, von der Wucht des Schlages überrascht, in die Knie. Rica schrie und Harry wirbelte herum ... nur um einen Zauberstab an seiner Kehle wieder zu finden. Die alte Mrs. Rabastan drückte ihm das Holz in die Kehle, mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf den benommenen Mann zu ihrer Rechten und die Frau, die besorgt neben ihm in die Hocke gegangen war.

„Du hast genug Schande über diese Familie gebracht, Ricarda. Du bist nicht mehr mein Fleisch und Blut! Heute Nacht wirst Du für Alles bezahlen!"

Sie versetzte Harry einen harten Stoß in Bellatrix Richtung, die ihn ebenso mit gezücktem Zauberstab erwartete, das irre Glimmen in den dunklen Augen loderte wie eine Feuersbrunst. Und erst das irre Grinsen wurde womöglich sogar noch breiter.

„Bring´ ihn zu unserem Meister, Bella." Die Alte trat neben ihren Sohn. „Um die Schlampe und den Verräter werden mein Sohn und ich uns selbst kümmern!"

Bellatrix klauenartige, dürre Hände bohrten sich schmerzhaft in Harrys Oberarm, den Zauberstab senkte sie dabei nicht einen Zentimeter. Er blieb auf Harrys Kehle gerichtet.

„Los, lauf, Potter-Baby!" gurrte sie in dieser widerlich hohen Stimme, die sie auch damals im Ministerium gebraucht hatte. Harry konnte aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie Snape sich mühsam auf die Füße zurück kämpfte, um ihm helfen zu können.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schüttelte er nur stumm den Kopf. Es war so weit. Heute Nacht würde es zu Ende gehen. Und wenn es ihn sein eigenes Leben kosten mochte… Was hielt ihn schließlich noch hier? Jetzt, nachdem Ginny … und Sirius ...

Snape las die den Schmerz und die kalte Entschlossenheit in den Augen des Jungen und schluckte unwillkürlich. Das war nicht mehr der störrische Junge aus seinem Unterricht. Diesen Harry hatte er noch nie gesehen. So ohne Hoffnung und dennoch – oder gerade deswegen – so kalt entschlossen. Er folgte ihm stumm mit den Augen, während der Junge vor Bellatrix den Raum verließ. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte Severus Snape, wie es über seine Kräfte ging, die gleichmütige Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

- - - - -

Nachdem Bellatrix und Harry den höhlenartigen Raum verlassen hatten wurde es sehr still. Nur Cathys leises Weinen war zu hören, während sich die Kontrahenten anstarrten. Ein stummer Kampf des Willens, den niemand gewann. Denn keiner der Anwesenden war bereit, auch nur geringfügig zu weichen.

Es war schließlich Greybacks kalte Stimme, die die Stille zerriss.

„Zeit zu sterben, Schoßwolf Aber erst darfst Du zusehen, was ich mit deinem Weibchen und ihrem Welpen mache! Ich werde meine leckere Beute aus ihr herausreißen! Jetzt sofort!"

Im nächsten Moment explodierte der Raum.

Anders konnte man die Geschehnisse nicht beschreiben. Holz splitterte, Staub und Steine wurden aufgewirbelt genau in dem Moment, in dem Greybacks sich mit einem Schrei auf Remus stürzte. Dieser wirbelte herum, schirmte Cathy mit seinem eigenen Körper ab, bereit zu sterben, um sie und das Baby zu retten.

Doch der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus. Krachen, Knacken, Poltern und überraschte, schmerzerfüllte Schreie erfüllten die Luft, Remus hingegen kauerte sich nur über die Frau in seinen Armen, die sich schluchzend und zitternd an ihn schmiegte.

Und dann hörte er wie aus weiter Ferne eine Stimme, die er nie wieder zu hören geglaubt hatte.

„Moony? Moony!"

Eine warme, schwielige Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er kauerte sich instinktiv tiefer über Catherine, während seine Gedanken rasten. Das konnte nicht sein! Das konnte nicht …! Aber es war sein Geruch! Der Wolf, so furchtbar nahe, dass er ihn bereits in jeder Zelle spüren konnte, nahm ganz deutlich seinen Geruch wahr!

Nur sehr zögernd hob er den Kopf. Und blickte erschüttert und mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen in das ziemlich zerkratzte und aufgeschürfte Gesicht – von Sirius!

Sirius!

Er war nicht tot!

Ein schwaches Grinsen glitt über das Gesicht seines besten Freundes. „Ich weiß, sag´s ruhig! Ich hätte nicht Hund, sondern Katze werden sollen! Bei den ganzen Leben, die ich offenbar habe! Aber wie könnte ein so schöner Mensch so früh sterben?"

Remus hätte ihm so gerne etwas geantwortet. Aber Alles, wozu er fähig war, war seinen Freund anzustarren.

Wie… ?

Wie?

Wie durch Nebel erkannte er jetzt auch Ron, der an ihm und Sirius vorbei rannte, zu Snape hinüber, der offenbar den Tumult genutzt hatte, um Rica in eine Ecke zu drängen, sie ebenfalls wie ein menschliches Schild abschirmend. Und der von Emilio Rabastan und seiner Mutter so schnell mit Flüchen eingedeckt wurde, dass er sie kaum zu parieren vermochte. Und Ron folgten Hermine – und Ginny. Und ... Vanna. Ganz ohne Sirius' Schutz!

Sie ... sie lebten alle!

Sirius Blick fiel nun auf Catherine, die ihn – noch immer eng in Remus Arme geschmiegt – aus tränennassen Augen anblickte. Und auch er bemerkte augenblicklich die kleine Pfütze unter ihr, genau in dem Augenblick, in dem sie sich unter einer neuen Wehe anspannte.

„Das Baby?" fragte er alarmiert und Remus konnte nur nicken.

„Scheiße!" Sirius zerrte Remus zurück auf die Füße, dem es von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer schwerer fiel, sich daran zu erinnern, warum er auf zwei und nicht auf vier Beinen laufen sollte. Und er half ihm auch, Catherine wieder hochzunehmen. „Raus mit euch! Lauf Moony! LAUF! Du musst sie hier rausbringen!"

„G … Greyback!" Der Name wollte kaum über seine Zunge.

„Vergiss Greyback! Um den kümmert sich unser neuer Freund!"

Remus´ ein wenig verschwommener Blick folgte der ausgestreckten Hand seines Freundes in die Ecke des Raumes, in der Greyback grade ungefähr einen halben Meter über dem Erdboden baumelte, die schmutzigbraunen Augen voller Grauen und panischer Angst, während der Mann, der ihn mit einer Hand an der Kehle in dieser unwürdigen Position hielt, ihn hasserfüllt anfauchte.

Dieser Mann war groß, ungewöhnlich bleich und hatte schwarze, lange Haare. Und diese Augen … das waren keine menschlichen Augen! Sie leuchteten förmlich in seinem bleichen, hassverzerrten Gesicht. Gelblich … und uralt.

Mit einem fast an Genuss grenzenden Gesichtsausdruck verstärkte er den Griff um den Hals des zappelnden Werwolfes, so dass Greybacks Augen förmlich hervorquollen, während ihm die Luft abgeschnürt wurde und er statt zu schreien nur röcheln konnte. Und dann zog der Fremde mit der anderen Hand einen silbernen Dolch aus seinem Umhang und stieß ihm den Anderen mitten ins Herz. Greyback schrie jetzt doch – ein langgezogener schmerzerfüllter Schrei, der fast einem Heulen glich –, das Silber verbrannte seinen Körper, und er ging schließlich nur noch als zuckender, verstümmelter Körper zu Boden, als sein Gegner ihn schließlich voller Abscheu von sich stieß, ehe er ein letztes Mal röchelte und dann seinen letzten Atemzug tat.

Remus schauderte beim Anblick des mitleidlosen Abschlachtens des anderen Wolfes und musste heftig gegen seinen Fluchtimpuls kämpfen. Der Wolf in ihm wurde immer stärker und machte aus ihm ein rein instinkgeleitetes Wesen. Und genau dieses Wesen trieb ihn weg von dem Fremden, ließ ihn knurren und die Zähne fletschen.

„Wer …?" presste er hervor, mühsam den letzten Rest Mensch in sich mobilisierend.

„Das erzähle ich Dir später! Er hatte eine Rechnung offen mit unserem _‚Freund'_. Lauf jetzt! LAUF!"

Moony drückte die am ganzen Körper zitternde Cathy an sich, taumelte nach vorn, stolperte, aber er hielt sich aufrecht. Er schaffte es aus der Tür, ein Stück den Gang entlang, den immer unschärferen Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet, immer noch Sirius´ Stimme im Ohr. Lauf! LAUF! Ja, er musste laufen! Schnell! Nicht mehr viel Zeit!

„HIERGEBLIEBEN!"

Ein Schocker traf ihn von hinten und Remus knickte in den Knien ein. Er versuchte aufzustehen. Aber das Laufen auf zwei Beinen war so ... so sinnlos … und Cathy war so langsam schwer geworden! Cathy …

Auch sie war mit ihm auf den Boden gestürzt und versuchte sich grade mit den Händen auf der kalten, feuchten Erde abzustützen. Eine kleine, dickliche Hand schoss nach vorne und griff brutal in ihr Haar, zerrte sie hoch, mitleidlos ihren gequälten Schrei in Kauf nehmend.

Moony versuchte, nach ihr zu greifen, aber seine Hände wollten ihm einfach nicht mehr gehorchen. Gott, der Mond war schon so nah! Sein ganzer Körper begann sich bereits unter den Schmerzen zu verkrampfen. Was sollte er tun? Er würde … bald!

In Panik tastete er unbeholfen seinen Umhang ab, tastete nach der kleinen Phiole mit konzentriertem Silber. Sofort tödlich für ihn! Er musste sie nur zerbeißen. Doch eine Hand schnellte hervor und zog das kleine Kästchen hervor, aus seiner Reichweite.

Remus stöhnte gequält auf. Cathy! Er musste ... Sofort ... Mühsam hob er den Blick.

Vor ihm stand Pettigrew, die silbern glänzende Hand schmerzhaft in Cathys Haaren vergraben. Heiße Tränen strömten ihr Gesicht hinab, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Peter grinste ihn an, ehe er Cathy genauso achtlos wie brutal zur Seite stieß. In ihrem Zustand wäre sie keine ernstzunehmende Gefahr! Nicht, wenn ihr Körper von immer dichter aufeinanderfolgenden Krämpfen gequält wurde...

Sie rollte sich so gut es ging schützend zusammen, die Arme um ihren Leib geschlungen, so als könne sie auf diese Weise ihr Ungeborenes beschützen.

Dämliches Weib! Pettigrew grinste höhnisch auf sie hinab. Dann griff er in die Schatulle und beförderte die gefüllte Phiole heraus. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem ehemaligen Freund und das Grinsen wurde sogar noch breiter.

„Du hast sie immer noch. Wie niedlich. Nie den Mut gehabt, sie zu benutzen, was? Dabei hatte ich so gehofft, Du würdest Deinem kümmerlichen Leben irgendwann selbst ein Ende bereiten! Aber so kann ich wenigstens dabei sein …"

In einer heftigen Bewegung stopfte er das dünne Glas zwischen Remus Lippen, ehe er die Hand hastig wieder zurückzog. Dann kicherte er gehässig.

„Ich bin so freundlich zu Dir, Monster! Du hast mir lange genug schlaflose Nächte bereitet! Jetzt kannst Du wählen. Zerbeiß die Phiole und Du wirst niemanden verletzten. Dann überlässt Du das kleine Flittchen und ihr Balg aber mir." Er grinste. „Oder transformiere – und töte sie selbst!"

- - - - -

Fast im selben Augenblick, in dem Moony verzweifelt zu seinem ehemaligen Freund hoch starrte, taumelte Snape gegen die Wand, von einem schmerzhaften Fluch an der rechten Schulter getroffen. Heißes Blut schoss aus der Wunde hervor und der Raum begann sich um ihn herum zu drehen. Übelkeit kroch in ihm hoch, stetig und unaufhaltsam, und er musste heftig blinzeln, um die weiteren Geschehnisse verfolgen zu können.

Fast rechnete er jetzt, wo seine Reaktionen durch seine Verletzung fast ausgeschaltet worden waren, mit einem grünen Lichtblitz, der sein Leben beenden würde, und er wollte seinen Mördern aufrecht in die Augen blicken – doch dunkelroter Stoff versperrte ihm plötzlich die Sicht. Die Farbe, die Ricas Kleid hatte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sein sonst so analytisches Gehirn unter dem stetigen Blutverlust klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Rica! Mit eisiger Gewissheit wurde ihm klar, dass die zierliche, junge Frau vor ihn getreten war, um ihn zu schützen. Ihn zu verteidigen. Und alles was er tun konnte war, unter dem heftigen Schwindel in die Knie zu gehen.

Verzweifelt versuchte er zurück auf die Füße zu kommen, aber die Blutung war zu heftig! Er schaffte es einfach nicht, sein Körper versagte sich seinem Willen!

Er war so unfähig!

Gar nichts konnte er richtig machen!

Erst stürzte er Dumbledore in den unvermeidlichen Ruin, musste ihn töten um ihm dieses Schicksal zu ersparen – und jetzt würde auch noch Rica sterben, um sein unnutzes, verpfuschtes Leben zu retten.

Das durfte sie nicht!

Das ging nicht!

Das war nicht fair!

Er würde nicht noch eine schöne, rothaarige Frau sterben lassen, weil er nicht Manns genug war, um …

Er sammelte jeden Funken Kraft in sich. Doch es war zu spät! Der blaue Blitz schoss aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes der alten Hexe vor ihnen und schoss auf Ricas Brust zu. Er würde nicht rechtzeitig … Ein wildes, gequältes Heulen brach sich aus seiner Kehle Bahn.

„PROTEGO!"

Ein flimmernder Schutzschild erschien um Snape und Rica und der blau glitzernde Fluch prallte zurück und traf Emilio Rabastan anstatt seine Schwester. Der Todesser brach mit einem Aufschrei zusammen.

Es war Ron Weasley, der den Schutzzauber gewirkt hatte. Severus konnte trotz der alles vereinnahmenden Kälte und Dunkelheit, die in ihm hinauf kroch, den roten Haarschopf erkennen, der nun, gefolgt von buschigen, braunen Haaren in Deckung sprang, um einen weiteren Fluch der alten Rabastan-Hexe auszuweichen. Granger und Weasley? Aber ... sie waren doch angeblich tot!

Er schüttelte die Verwirrung ab. Der Protego-Schild begann bereits zu flackern und zu flimmern und die Aufmerksamkeit dieser Todesser-Hexe wandte sich zu ihnen zurück. Diese Frau war wild darauf bedacht sie beide zu töten.

Und ihr Zauberstab deutete wieder direkt auf Rica...

- - - - -

Vermutlich war es Catherines verzweifelter Aufschrei, der Remus aus seiner Erstarrung riss – nur einen Augenblick bevor die Transformation mit geradezu atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit einsetzte. Einen Augenblick, bevor sein Kiefer sich vor Schmerz verkrampfte und er die Kapsel unweigerlich zerbissen hätte. Sie blickte ihn aus tränenumflorten Augen an. „Bitte, Remus! Bitte! Es gibt schlimmere Dinge als den Tod! Wie ein Leben ohne Dich! Du darfst mich und das Baby nicht allein lassen! Bitte!"

Er erstarrte bei ihren Worten, suchte ihren Blick. Und einen Augenblick kommunizierten sie nur mit den Augen. Angst, Sorge, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Liebe. Und dann traf er seine Entscheidung ... und spuckte seinen gläsernen, mit Silbernitrat gefüllten Tod direkt vor Pettigrews Füße.

Seine Stimme war kaum noch menschlich als er den überraschten, kleinen Mann, dessen fieses, hinterhältiges Grinsen plötzlich zu bröckeln begann, anknurrte: „Aber zuerst bist du an der Reihe, du verräterische Ratte!"

Und dann sprang er. Noch im Flug transformierte sein Körper mit rasender Geschwindigkeit. Seine Kleider rissen und fielen zu Boden, während seine Glieder sich in atemberaubender Zeit streckten und verformten. Und in dem Augenblick, als er den in Panik kreischenden Todesser zu Boden riss, waren auch seine Zähne schon voll hervorgebrochen und senkten sich in dessen Hals.

Halb aufgerichtet hockte Catherine am Boden und beobachtete aus tränenumflorten Augen, wie der Wolf dem Leben des Todessers ein Ende setzte. Und als er nach einem letzten kräftigen Schütteln von der Kehle seines toten Opfers abließ, blickte sie ihm ruhig entgegen. Auch wenn ihr das Herz bis in den Hals schlug, während ihr Körper sich unter einer erneuten Wehe zusammenkrampfte, auch wenn ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sie ihm instinktiv entgegenstreckte – sie würde lieber durch ihn sterben, jetzt und hier, als in die Hände der Todesser zu fallen und hilflos zusehen zu müssen, wie diese ihr Baby umbrachten, bevor sie sie selbst zu Tode folterten ...

Und tief in ihr reifte eine Erkenntnis. Niemals … niemals würde ein Teil von Remus ihr schaden.

Der Wolf knurrte. Lauernd strich er an der Wand des Ganges entlang, die golden funkelnden Lichter in seinen Augen fest auf die junge Frau gerichtet, die dort am Boden kauerte. Sprungbereit geduckt näherte er sich dem neuen Opfer.

Und Catherine Spencer betete, das ihr Gefühl sie nicht trog …

- - - - -

Der Zauberstab Isabella Rabastans wies wieder genau auf die Brust ihrer Tochter und der Schild, den Rons Zauber heraufbeschworen hatte, löste sich gerade gänzlich auf. Mit unmenschlicher Kraftanstrengung und einem Laut, undefinierbar zwischen einem Knurren und einem wenig menschlichen Schrei kam Snape wieder auf die Füße, riss den eigenen Zauberstab trotz verletzter, heftig blutender Schulter hoch und brüllte genau in dem Augenblick, in dem der Schild verschwand: „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Der Todesfluch traf genau ins Ziel. Geräuschlos sackte die alte Rabastan in sich zusammen. Ebenso wie Snape, der nur durch Ricas beherztes Zugreifen nicht mit dem Kopf auf den steinernen Boden schlug. Schwer atmend, als sei er Millionen von Kilometer gerannt, blieb er liegen, die Augen geschlossen. Nur Ricas kühle Hände auf seiner Stirn und ihre Stimme hielten ihn in der Wirklichkeit.

Und dann erkannte er eine weitere weibliche Stimme neben sich. Er konnte unscharf blondes Haar erkennen. Blacks Frau? Was machte die denn hier? So ganz ohne magische Kräfte … Seine Gedanken zerfaserten und die schmerzlose Dunkelheit griff mit langen, gierigen Fingern nach ihm. Er kämpfte verbissen dagegen an.

Über ihn gebeugt starrte auch Rica Vanna aus tränenblinden Augen an, ehe sie leise fragte: „Vanna? Aber ich dachte …"

„Später, Rica. Dein Freund hier blutet nämlich verdammt heftig! Ich erkläre Dir alles nachher! Ginny, Du musst mir helfen!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie einen schmalen Holzstab hervor – ihren Zauberstab - beschwor wie aus dem Nichts einige Stoffstreifen herauf, griff nach ihnen und presste sie gegen Snapes Wunde. Die junge Weasley hingegen zerriss ihren Umhang, wortlos verstehend, wie Vanna die Blutung stillen wollte.

„Hier, halt fest!" befahl sie der völlig verwirrten Rothaarigen, die aber brav die Hände auf den Stoff drückte – etwas, das Snape wieder in die Realität zurückholte und ihn aufstöhnen ließ vor Schmerz.

„Fast so sanft wie der Ehemann", grollte er mit wenig überzeugender, schwacher Stimme in Richtung der Blonden. Vanna grinste ihn an. Und genau besagter Ehemann tauchte nun ebenfalls neben ihnen auf. Er hatte Rabastan mit magischen Fesseln versehen und ihm den Zauberstab abgenommen. Mit einem reichlich enttäuschten Blick bedachte er Snape.

„Der lebt ja immer noch", grummelte er, den Stab von Rabastan in seinen Ärmel gleiten lassend – allerdings so wenig überzeugend, dass nicht einmal Severus ihm diesen Satz abkaufte.

„Den Gefallen tue ich Dir nicht, Black!" erwiderte er mit säuerlicher und nur ganz leicht schmerzverzerrter Stimme. „Du bist ja auch nicht so nett zu mir!"

„Das sollte reichen", unterbrach Vanna die beiden Streithähne, die grade mit Ginnys Hilfe zusammen den provisorischen Verband festzurrte. Kurz bevor sie sich zu Ron und Hermine umwandte. „Wo sind Moony und Catherine?" fragte sie alarmiert, nachdem ihr Blick über alle Anwesenden geschweift war.

„Hoffentlich zuhause. Wenn er es geschafft hat, bevor der Mond aufging", beantwortete Sirius ihr diese Frage. Er wirkte angespannt. Bei Merlin, er hoffte wirklich, dass Remus es geschafft hatte!

Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten wandte sich Ron wortlos um und rannte den Weg zurück, um nachzusehen. Auch Hermine wollte ihm folgen, ehe sie noch einmal innehielt und Vanna ansah. Himmel, sie hatte noch nichts von ihrer Entdeckung erzählen können! Harry wusste nicht von seiner Chance! Und es war vermutlich seine Einzige!

„Vanna!" Sie umklammerte den Oberarm der Älteren fast schmerzhaft. „Ihr müsst Harry da raus holen! Ohne euch schafft er es nicht! Es gibt einen Fluch, der Avada Kedavra umkehrt! Ich hab´ ihn gefunden!" Sie warf einen nervösen Blick in die Richtung, in die ihr Freund bereits verschwunden war, ehe sie ein hastiges „Kedavra Retoura!" hervorstieß und dann endlich Ron folgte.

Sirius wollte sie aufhalten, doch Andrescu verstellte ihm den Weg und neigte den Kopf.

„Ich schulde euch viel, Black. Ihr habt mir meine Rache an Fionas Mörder ermöglicht. Mein ewiger Dank ist euch sicher. Und ihr solltet noch etwas erfahren." Beide Männer sahen sich an, Sirius deutlich ungeduldig, ehe Andrescu leise fortfuhr.

„Es bleiben noch drei Seelenteile! Zwei Horcruxe und der Dunkle Lord! Ihr müsst Harry Potter folgen und die letzten zwei Horcruxe zerstören! Und das schnell, bevor Lord Voldemort ihn in die Finger bekommt! Sonst ist Alles verloren."

„NOCH ZWEI HORCRUXE? Aber wir dachten, dass Nagini ... Wir glaubten, der Becher wäre der Letzte!" Erschrocken starrte Sirius sein Gegenüber an. „Wir wissen nicht, was der letzte Horcrux ist! Wie sollen wir da ...?"

„Er ist es."

Ein Moment der Stille folgte, ehe Sirius vollkommen vor den Kopf gestoßen fragte: „WAS?"

Andrescu nickte, Mitgefühl spiegelte sich in seinen geheimnisvollen, gelblichen Augen. „Der Junge selbst ist der letzte Horcrux."

* * *

_Voldy ist doch wirklich mit allen Wassern gewaschen, was? SOWAS fällt doch nur einem ganz miesen, fiesen ... okay, ich spare mir den Rest. Ihr wisst schon, was ich meine. Aber eines ist jedenfalls sicher - im nächsten Kapitel taucht das Oberaloch persönlich auf ... Und ein paar nette Reviews würden schon helfen, damit wir beim Tippen nicht vor Angst sterben. Sind schließlich nur arme, hilflose Muggel ... sogar der Cliff!_


	48. Der letzte Horcrux

_Wochenend und Sonnenschein, keiner sollte jetzt am Rechner sein, trotzdem stell'n wir das Kapitel ein...  
Ja, ja. Total irre diese Marauderfriends. Aber so kennt man uns ja schließlich, hihi. Und da wir uns ziemlich sicher sind, dass trotzdem der Eine oder Andere an seinem PC sitzt ... oder sich später daran setzen wird ... Und uns natürlich mit einem netten Kommi bedenken wird ... Okay, Ihr wisst, worauf ich hinaus will!  
Apropos Kommis: Diese nette Seite hier unterschlägt uns gelegentlich die eine oder andere Review. Und deshalb kann es passieren, dass mal einer von Euch keine Reply bekommt – aber das ist keine böse Absicht! Und selbstverständlich wollen wir trotzdem unsere Kommis. BITTE!

* * *

_

**Der letzte Horcrux**

Eng an die Wand gedrückt beobachtete Catherine im schwachen Lichtschein des Zauberstabes, mit dem Pettigrew den Gang erleuchtet hatte, wie der Wolf sich ihr Schritt für Schritt näherte – die Ohren angelegt, das Nackenfell aufgestellt und die Zähne bedrohlich gefletscht. Konnte er wohl hören, wie rasend schnell ihr Herz schlug? Konnte er ihre Furcht riechen? Die panische Angst um sich und ihr ungeborenes Kind?

Heftig zitternd hob sie die Hand und streckte die dem knurrenden Tier entgegen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie den Körperteil durch einen Biss verlieren würde, erschien ihr zwar im Augenblick größer als die Alternative, dass er daran schnuppern und sie erkennen würde, aber übertriebene Vorsicht brachte in ihrer Situation wohl auch nichts mehr. Außerdem – hatte sie eine Wahl?

Geduckt schlich das riesige Raubtier näher und sie musste ein ängstliches Wimmern unterdrücken.

Mühsam kämpfte sie um ihre Beherrschung. Nein, nicht das Raubtier! So durfte sie nicht einmal denken! Das dort war Remus. IHR Remus. Der wundervolle, anbetungswürdige Mann, der es mit einem einzigen Lächeln schaffte, ihren Herzschlag zu wahren Höchstleistungen anzuspornen. Dessen Berührung ihr regelmäßig die Knie weich werden ließ. Und – zum Troll noch mal – diese Situation hier war doch eigentlich genau das, worauf sie so entschlossen hingearbeitet hatte, oder? Das war es doch, was sie in ihrer grenzenlosen Sturheit gewollt hatte!

Bei ihm zu sein und ihm zu beweisen, dass er nicht einmal halb so viel Monster in sich trug, wie er dachte.

Nicht ausgeschlossen zu werden.

Nun, hier hatte sie ihren Willen. Live und in Farbe. Und es war ganz bestimmt nicht seine Schuld, wenn sie sich jetzt fürchtete...

„Remus." Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft das Zittern ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken, als sie seinen Namen sagte. Ganz gelang es ihr nicht, aber eigentlich war sie auch schon stolz auf sich, weil sie überhaupt einen Ton hervorbrachte.

„Remus, ich bin es – Catherine. Erkennst du mich nicht?" Und als er keine erkennbare Reaktion zeigte flüsterte sie leise: „Moony."

Einen Augenblick lang erstarrte das riesige Tier und hob lauschend die Ohren, fast als sei es verblüfft, dass diese Frau diesen Namen kannte – aber dann gingen sie wieder nach hinten und das drohende Knurren wurde womöglich sogar noch lauter.

Okay, das brachte wohl nicht viel. Obwohl Catherine es schon als einen großen Sieg wertete, dass sie überhaupt noch am Leben war. So schnell, wie der Wolf diesen widerlichen Pettigrew zur Strecke gebracht hatte ... Vermutlich lag es ja daran, dass sie am Boden kauerte. So empfand er sie wohl nicht als Bedrohung ... Was hatte sie in der Schule über Caniden gelernt? Bedränge sie nicht. Nimm eine unterwürfige Körperhaltung ein.

Okay, einen Versuch war es wert.

Vorsichtig glitt sie tiefer an der Wand hinab, bis eine weitere Wehe sie schmerzerfüllt innehalten ließ. Langsam veratmete sie den quälenden Krampf, dessen Heftigkeit ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Himmel, viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht mehr bis zur Geburt! Und als Geburtshelfer war der Wolf bestimmt nicht geeignet ... selbst wenn sie sich mit ihm arrangieren konnte. Obwohl er vermutlich ohne zu zögern die Nabelschnur durchbeißen würde.

Stöhnend schloss sie die Augen. Und bei der nächsten heftigen Anspannungswelle sackte sie ganz von selbst gänzlich zu Boden. Oh Gott, die Wehen folgten jetzt so furchtbar schnell aufeinander! Eine schien in die andere überzugehen und sie hatte das Mitzählen längst aufgegeben.

Nein! Nicht! Noch nicht! Sie wollte ihr Kind nicht hier in diesem finsteren Gang zur Welt bringen – nicht in all diesem Schmutz und nur wenige Schritte von einer Todesserleiche entfernt...

Etwas Kaltes, Feuchtes stieß gegen ihre Hand.

Benommen öffnete sie die Augen – und starrte direkt in die strahlendgoldenen des Wolfes. Seine Ohren waren jetzt aufmerksam aufgerichtet und er schnupperte interessiert an Ihrer Hand, die sie auf ihren gewölbten, schmerzenden Leib gepresst hatte.

„Remus?"

Er zuckte zurück, als sie ihn plötzlich ansprach, nahm aber keine drohende Haltung ein.

Hoffnungsvoll streckte sie ihm erneut die Hand entgegen – und er kam tatsächlich wieder näher, um daran zu schnüffeln.

Sie versuchte es erneut, leise, aber diesmal mit deutlich festerer Stimme. „Remus?"

Ein schwaches Schwanzwedeln antwortete ihr.

„Oh Remus!" schluchzte sie leise und ließ ihre Finger sanft über sein weiches Fell streichen, als er diesmal nicht zurückwich. „Was sollen wir nur tun? Das Baby kommt bald. Und mir ist so kalt ... so furchtbar kalt. Und ich habe so schreckliche Angst ..."

Die goldenen Augen funkelten sie an. Und dann tat das riesige Tier etwas, womit sie nie gerechnet hätte. Es legte sich auf den Boden, ganz dicht neben sie. So dicht, dass sie sich an das warme, weiche Fell kuscheln konnte.

So dicht, dass sie seine Körperwärme spüren konnte. Er schirmte sie mit seinem massigen Körper einfach vom Rest der Welt, von den Kämpfen und dem Tod ab, legte den Kopf neben ihren, die Ohren immer noch freundlich nach vorne gestellt und huffte sie leise an.

Und Catherine spürte, wie ihre Anspannung und ihre Angst langsam wichen und einer wundervoll entspannenden Art innerlicher Ruhe Platz machten. Ihre Tränen versiegten langsam, als sie das Gesicht in dem warmen Fell seines Halses vergrub. Himmel, sogar in seinem Fell konnte sie den geliebten Mann immer noch riechen. Er war da – und gar nicht so weit entfernt, wie er selbst geglaubt hatte.

Was immer auch geschehen mochte, solange Remus bei ihr war, solange sie ihn spüren konnte – ob nun als Mensch oder als Wolf – würde sie damit fertig werden...

Plötzlich hob er witternd den Kopf ... und sprang so schnell auf die Füße, dass sie die Bewegung nicht einmal nach zu verfolgen vermochte. Und an der Art, wie seine Ohren wieder dicht am Kopf anlagen, seine Lefzen das messerscharfe, Furcht einflößende Gebiss entblößten und erneutes drohendes Knurren aus seiner Kehle erklang, konnte sie sich ausrechnen, dass ein Fremder den Gang betreten haben musste.

Atemlos lauschte sie und versuchte, angestrengt mit den Augen die Finsternis außerhalb des immer schwächer werdenden Lichtkreises zu durchdringen, den Pettigrews Zauberstab noch immer verbreitete, und zu erkennen, wer dort gegangen kam. Oder eher gerannt, wie die raschen Schritte belegten, die sie jetzt hören konnte. Mühsam richtete sie sich auf. Kam da Freund oder Feind?

Gleich darauf wurde ihr klar, dass es wohl keinen Unterschied machen würde, ob der Ankömmling ein Verbündeter war oder Voldemort persönlich. War der Wolf ihr eben noch sanft vorgekommen? Hatte sie sich eben in seiner Gegenwart noch wohl gefühlt? Sicher und beschützt?

Jetzt war er wirklich das gefährliche Raubtier, als das Remus sich immer selbst bezeichnet hatte, wenn er über seine Lycantrophie sprach. Lauernd, sprungbereit. Die goldenen Augen funkelten blutgierig im Dämmerlicht. Und seine messerscharfen Zähne schimmerten weiß vor der Schwärze des Ganges hinter ihm … Kampfbereit strich er vor ihr auf und ab, verzichtete überraschenderweise aber darauf, dem Ankömmling entgegenzulaufen…

Fast schien es – als würde er die verteidigen.

Und dann – durch den Nebel aus Angst und Schmerz hindurch, der sie immer mehr umfing – begriff Catherine endlich. Er wollte sie instinktiv beschützen. Sie und das Baby, das mit jeder Minute vehementer gegen die enge Hülle anzukämpfen schien, in der es die letzten Monate herangewachsen war.

Gleich darauf waren die sich nähernden Schritte plötzlich ganz nahe und es tauchte eine große, schlanke Gestalt am Rande des Lichtkreises auf. Rote Haare leuchteten wie ein Signalfeuer. Und in dem Augenblick, in dem der Wolf schon sprang – mit wildem, Zorn erfülltem Knurren – erkannte Catherine Ron Weasley.

Ihr eigener entsetzter Aufschrei mischte sich mit seinem, bevor der Körper des Wolfes ihn von den Beinen riss und das riesige Tier sein hilfloses Opfer unter sich begrub. Wildes Knurren folgte, ehe der Wolf den Kopf hob und zum Biss ansetzte und Ron abwehrend die Hände vors Gesicht riss.

Mit einem verzweifelten Schluchzen angesichts dessen, was sie zu tun gezwungen war, ergriff Cathy den Zauberstab, der dicht neben ihr auf dem Boden lag, und richtete ihn mit zitternder Hand auf das im Blutrausch rasende Tier.

„Stupor!" schrie sie – gleichzeitig mit einer anderen, weiblichen Stimme.

Das Letzte, was sie bewusst wahrnahm, bevor sie hemmungslos schluchzend zusammenbrach, war das panische Aufjaulen des zweifach von roten Lichtblitzen getroffenen Tieres, als dessen Körper so unglaublich hart gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde, dass sie die Knochen krachen hören konnte, und schließlich reglos dort liegen blieb. Und außerdem war da noch der besorgte, angsterfüllte Ausruf einer Frauenstimme, allerdings irgendwo in weiter Ferne…

Dann ging ihre Welt in einem Nebel aus reißendem Schmerz in ihrem Leib und alles überdeckender Verzweiflung unter.

- - - - -

„HARRY IST ... EIN HORCRUX?"

Sirius brüllte diesen Satz fast, während alle Anderen in dem höhlenartigen Raum den Vampir nur fassungslos anstarrten. „Aber wir dachten … Nagini … das verdammte Schlangen-Vieh war doch …!"

„ … kein Horcrux." Andrescus Stimme klang nur minimal ungeduldig. „Voldemort ist nicht dumm, Black. Im Gegenteil, er mag wahnsinnig sein, aber er würde nie den Fehler begehen, es seinen Feinden so leicht zu machen. Die Schlange war viel zu offensichtlich. Tatsache ist allerdings, dass der Dunkle Lord ursprünglich überhaupt nicht die Absicht hatte, Harry Potter zum Träger eines seiner Seelengefäße zu machen. Aber als er in jener Nacht dessen Mutter tötete ..."

„ ... ist es geschehen?" Sirius begann langsam die Zusammenhänge zu begreifen. „Und deshalb konnte Harry plötzlich Parsel? Und hatte damals diese mentale Verbindung zu Voldemort? Und er bekam auch dadurch die Fähigkeit, die Horcruxe zu zerstören ... weil dieser ihn – genau wie in der Prophezeiung vorhergesagt – als ihm ebenbürtig kennzeichnete ... Konnte der Dunkle Lord ihn deshalb nicht töten? Weil er dessen Horcrux in sich trug?"

„Nein, das hatte damit nichts zu tun. Das war der Blutschutz seiner Mutter, die ihr Leben für ihn gab." Andrescu schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf, seine Augen schienen förmlich zu glühen. „Blut ist ein sehr mächtiger Stoff, Black. Es ist Energie. Es spendet Leben. Und – wie ihr alle vor kaum einer Stunde selbst erfahren habt – gibt es keine mächtigere Magie, als die Bereitschaft, sein eigenes Leben für einen anderen Menschen zu opfern. Weil diese Magie Herzen erreicht. Deine Frau bekam durch deine Liebe zu ihr ihre Zauberkräfte zurück. Nur weil Du bereit warst zu sterben, um sie zu retten. Ebenso wie sie bereit war, ihr eigenes Leben für dich einzusetzen, indem sie ganz ohne Zauberkräfte in mein Schloss kam. Das war das Geheimnis. Ihr musstet eure Liebe zueinander vollkommen annehmen und euch darüber klar werden, wie groß sie ist. Und weder ich noch meine Kinder konnten Euch töten."

Dazu konnte Sirius nur nicken. Noch immer brachte die Erinnerung daran, wie Vanna während des Fledermausangriffs plötzlich aufgesprungen war, ihren Zauberstab herbei acciot hatte und Andrescu – der mit allem gerechnet hätte, aber nicht DAMIT – einen saftigen Fluch zwischen die gelben Augen geschossen hatte. Das hatte den Angriff wirkungsvoll beendet. Und anschließend hatte man mit dem Kerl sogar reden können – oder besser gesagt, EVANNA hatte mit ihm reden können. Und als dann herauskam, dass ausgerechnet Greyback der Mörder von Andrescus Frau war ...

„Allerdings können wir jetzt auch Voldemort nicht vernichten, weil sein Leben von Harry geschützt wird ... Ehe der letzte Horcrux nicht vernichtet ist ..."

„Oh mein Gott." Es war Vannas Stimme, die diesen Satz leise murmelte, während sie einen Augenblick lang den Kopf gegen die Schulter ihres Mannes lehnte, weil ihre Glieder ihr den Dienst zu versagen drohten.

Und Ginny fügte tränenerstickt hinzu: „Heißt das, dass wir ... dass wir Harry _töten_ müssen, um Voldemort zu besiegen? Das ... das geht doch nicht! Es muss … es muss einen andern Weg geben! OH BITTE! _BITTE_!"

„Ganz ruhig, Süße." Vanna riss sich zusammen und umarmte das rothaarige Mädchen, das neben ihr auf dem Boden hockte und nun verzweifelt zu schluchzen begonnen hatte. Ihre Augen sprühten zornige Funken, als sie Andrescu herausfordernd anblickte. „_Keiner_ wird Harry töten!"

„Natürlich nicht. Wie Miss Granger vor kurzem so treffend bemerkte, kann ein Mensch selbst kein Horcrux sein, sondern ihn nur in sich tragen. Und Potter ist der Einzige, der den Horcrux, den Voldemort ihm eingepflanzt hat, schadlos zerstören kann! Ihn töten! So ein Unsinn!"

Snape hatte offenbar zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden, seit sein Blut nicht mehr aus seiner Schulter schoss, seine Stimme drückte nämlich bereits wieder die gewohnte Ungeduld und Genervtheit aus. „Wir holen einfach das ... das Gefäß aus ihm heraus und er vernichtet es dann! Und danach kümmern wir uns um Voldemort. Alle gemeinsam. Ich begleitet euch."

„Severus, Du kommst nicht mal allein zurück auf die Füße." Rica, die bisher schweigend und mit großen, erschrockenen Augen die Diskussion verfolgt hatte, schenkte ihm einen warnenden Blick, der wohl ausdrücken sollte, dass er es am besten gar nicht erst versuchte.

Allerdings fehlte Snape offenbar die Erfahrung mit temperamentvollen Frauen, die ihn sonst dazu gebracht hätte, sein Unterfangen von vorn herein aufzugeben. „Aber jemand muss doch den Zauber …"

„JEMAND. Richtig. Aber nicht DU!" Rica funkelte ihn an. „Der einzige Ort, wo du heute Nacht noch hingehen wirst, Severus Snape, ist der Grimmauldplatz. Zu Madam Pomfrey."

„Ich führe den Zauber aus." Sirius Stimme klang immer noch etwas zittrig, denn Andrescus Nachricht hatte ihn ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen. Aber sein Blick strahlte eiserne Entschlossenheit aus, als er den Tränkemeister ansah. „Sag´ mir den Spruch, Severus."

Snape war so überrascht, das Sirius seinen Vornamen gebraucht hatte, ganz ohne Hohn und Spott in der Stimme, dass er für einen Moment sogar das Antworten vergaß.

„Den Spruch, alte Fledermaus!" fauchte daher Sirius ungehalten – und Snape wusste nicht, ob er sich über diesen Satz ärgern oder lieber dankbar sein dafür sein sollte, dass die Normalität wenigstens in gewisser Weise wieder Einzug hielt. Es war soviel passiert in letzter Zeit. Wenn Sirius Black jetzt auch noch begann, ihn wert- und vorurteilsfrei beim Vornamen zu nennen, dann wäre ihm das Zimmer neben Gilderoy Lockhard so gut wie sicher …

„Horcruxus expartis", brummte er und funkelte sein Gegenüber an, dessen konzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck darauf hindeutete, dass er sich diese zwei Worte besonders sorgfältig einprägte. „Kannst Du Dir das merken, oder soll ich´s Dir aufschreiben, du lästiger Köter?"

Sirius kam nicht dazu zu antworten, denn Vanna übernahm es im übertragenen Sinn für ihn. Sie erhob sich, nicht ohne sich dabei „rein zufällig" auf Snapes Schulter abzustützen, was ihm einen gedämpften Schmerzenslaut entlockte, den sie jedoch beiläufig ignorierte. Sie wandte sich stattdessen an Rica und hätte beim Anblick von deren zornigem Gesichtsausdruck angesichts ihres kleinen Racheaktes beinahe gelächelt. Aber dafür war im Augenblick wohl keine Zeit.

„Schaffst Du es, Severus und Ginny hier heraus zu bringen, Rica?"

„Natürlich!"

„Moment!" Ginny war ebenfalls aufgesprungen, die rot geweinten Augen funkelten. „Ich will helfen!"

„Dann hilf Deinem Professor und Rica!"

Den Fluch, den die junge Hexe daraufhin ausstieß war sogar für Sirius' Ohren neu. Und der hatte in Askaban so ziemlich alles gehört, was es zu hören gab. Sie zog sogar ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn kampfbereit auf Vanna und Sirius. „Wenn ihr mich nicht mitkommen lasst, dann …"

„Ginny, es ist …"

„Nehmt sie mit!" Snapes Worte hallten einen Moment in der verblüfften Stille nach. Er hatte es mit Ricas Hilfe geschafft, sich aufzusetzen und blickte sie jetzt müde an. „Sie wird sich nicht aufhalten lassen, das seht ihr doch! Vermutlich nutzt sie die nächste Gelegenheit, sich von uns zu entfernen, und renn euch allein hinterher. Und Potter tut es mit Sicherheit gut, sie zu sehen. Er glaubt nämlich, ihr wärt alle tot. Außerdem habt ihr keine Zeit, um zu diskutieren!"

„Ja, nehmt sie mit." Andrescus Augen hefteten sich mit einem Ausdruck der Anerkennung auf das junge rothaarige Mädchen. „Sie wird euch von Nutzen sein. Weil Liebe nämlich die stärkste Magie überhaupt ist."

Er lächelte schwach, als sie heftig errötete, und wendete sich dann Sirius zu. „Ich kann euch leider nicht begleiten, Black. Meine Pflicht liegt jetzt woanders. In meiner Heimat geht die Sonne in kaum drei Stunden auf. Und ich muss meine Familie zu Nahrung führen, bevor das geschieht. Ihr Überleben hängt davon ab."

Sirius nickte und streckte dem Vampir die Hand entgegen. „Danke. Für Alles."

„Ich sagte doch bereits, ich verfolge nur meine eigenen Interessen." Dennoch ergriff Andrescu die angebotene Rechte und drückte sie. „Lebt wohl! Und viel Glück!"

Er breitete seinen Umhang aus, eine dunkle Wolke verhüllte plötzlich seine Gestalt und im nächsten Moment flatterte eine große Fledermaus durch die Katakomben davon.

„Irgendwie mag ich den Kerl. Diese geheimnisvolle Aura, die er ausstrahlt ... sie macht ihn richtig sexy." Vanna drehte sich zu Sirius und Ginny um, ihren Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand. „Lasst uns gehen, die Zeit läuft uns davon!"

Und ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie den dunklen Gang entlang eilte und Sirius dicht hinter ihr vor sich hinmurmeln hörte: „Sexy? Sie findet ihn SEXY? Diese FLEDERMAUS? Na warte, Frau, bis wir nach Hause kommen! Dann werde ich dir zeigen, was _sexy_ ist ..."

- - - - -

„Hier ist der Wurm, Meister!"

Bellatrix stieß Harry eine Hand in den Rücken und er landete fast mit dem Gesicht voran im Dreck. Nur mühsam konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten, aber sein Stolz kam ihm da zu Hilfe. Egal was geschah, er würde vor Voldemort nicht im Staub liegen! Dazu musste der ihn zuerst umbringen!

Mit einem ausgesprochen trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck hob der Junge den Blick und funkelte den Mann vor sich hasserfüllt an. Nein, kein Mann. Seit ihrem letzten direkten Zusammentreffen hatte der dunkle Lord sich verändert. Es lag nicht an der kostbaren Robe, die er nun wie ein Kostüm trug, nein, es war das ganze Wesen.

Harry hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber er war noch weniger menschlich als zuvor. Die roten Augen glühten in dem schummrigen Raum, der nur von Fackeln an der Wand spärlich erleuchtet wurde. Die schmale Gestalt war dürr und dort, wie Harry es sehen konnte, überzogen mit pergamentartiger, bleicher, schuppiger Haut. Die so genannten Lippen waren schmal und ebenso blut unterlaufen wie die Augen. Alles in allem wirkte das Wesen vor ihm schlicht grotesk und Angst einflössend. Zumindest für jeden Anderen. Aber nicht für Harry. Nicht mehr. Nie wieder. Harry hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Gar nichts. Es war vorbei.

„Endlich ist es so weit." Sogar die Stimme hatte alles Menschliche verloren, sie zischte und fauchte, als koste es den Besitzer Mühe, sich zu artikulieren. Wie konnte ein Mensch sich selbst freiwillig so sehr verstümmeln? Und alles nur für einen irrsinnigen Hunger nach Macht. Es blieb für Harry einfach unverständlich.

Voldemort erhob sich von dem eigenartig verformten Stuhl, der erwartungsgemäß Ähnlichkeit mit einer sich windenden Schlange hatte, und funkelte den Jungen hasserfüllt an.

„Du warst mir schon lange genug ein Dorn in meinem Fleisch, Harry Potter. Seit deiner Geburt hast Du mir ständig Probleme bereitet. Genau wie das unwürdige Pack, das dich in die Welt gesetzt hat. Aber heute Abend wirst Du Deine geliebten Eltern endlich wieder sehen."

‚_Und Sirius, Ginny, Vanna, Ron, Hermine …Dumbledore. Und vielleicht auch Remus, Catherine und Rica … Snape. Hatten sie es geschafft?'_

Harrys Adamsapfel hüpfte verräterisch und Voldemort grinste höhnisch auf ihn herab. Der Junge fühlte genau, wie der Schwarzmagier in seine Gedanken eindrang. Wie er seinen Schmerz auskostete. Ein fast perverses Vergnügen verzerrte die unmenschlichen Züge.

„Soviel Leid", gurrte er, als spreche er vom glücklichsten Moment in seinem Leben. „Welch ein Genuss. Ich hätte sie alle gern selbst getötet. Vor Deinen Augen. Aber wenigstens werde ich Dich jetzt töten. Du wirst mir nie wieder im Weg stehen, Harry Potter!"

„Nicht so schnell!" Bei Merlin, er würde nicht kampflos untergehen! Er würde Voldemort so sehr schwächen wie möglich! Und ihn endlich töten, ihn vom Antlitz der Erde vertilgen. Ihn und die Frau, die mit fiesem Grinsen neben ihm stand. Und wenn es seinen letzten Atemzug kostete!

Harry griff unter seinen Umhang und riss den Hufflepuff-Becher hervor. Der protzige, goldene Becher funkelte in seiner Hand auf, ehe Rauch von ihm aufstieg. Die plötzlichen Bilder kam so schnell und so schmerzhaft, dass Junge das zu einem Klumpen Gold schmelzenden Gefäß ächzend fallen ließ und sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf griff. Was würde er jetzt für Ginnys kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn geben...

Er hörte wie durch Watte Bellatrix' Kreischen und dann Voldemorts ... schauriges Gelächter?

Harry blinzelte gegen den hellen, heißen Schmerz, der seinen Kopf erfüllte, erst dann erkannte er Sirius' verhasste Cousine, die sich kampfbereit vor dem dunklen Lord aufgebaut hatte. Triumphgefühl erfüllte ihn. Vermutlich tat sie es, um ihren Meister zu schützen. Wie dumm sie doch war. Voldemort selbst würde ihren Tod mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken hinnehmen, wenn er es als nützlich erachtete.

„Geh´ aus dem Weg, Bella."

Harry umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester und betete – für genug Kraft und ausreichende Schnelligkeit.

„Aber Meister! Er hat gerade Euren letzten Horcrux …"

Harry spürte, wie er zurück auf die Füße gerissen wurde. Bella war verstummt. Und Voldemort hielt seinen Zauberstab direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

Mit letzter Kraft riss Harry den Arm hoch und schrie: „SECTUSEMPRA!" Er musste ihn töten! Egal wie! Jetzt war Voldemort sterblich! Er musste …

Erneutes schauriges Gelächter waberte durch den Raum. Mit einer fast eleganten Handbewegung lenkte Voldemort den Fluch ab.

„Das denkst Du, nicht wahr, Harry? Genauso wie Bella. Aber ich muss Dich enttäuschen. Nagini war keine Horcrux. Ihr habt euch alle geirrt. Deine Freunde sind vollkommen umsonst gestorben." Ein irres Grinsen verzerrte die Züge des Schwarzmagiers. „Glaubst Du, ich hätte es euch so leicht gemacht? Oh nein. Der letzte Horcrux ist gut verborgen und Du wirst ihn nicht zerstören. Denn Du wirst heute Nacht sterben. Und morgen werde ich wieder sechs Horcruxe besitzen. Niemand wird mich dann noch aufhalten können! Aber zuerst wirst Du für Naginis Tod büßen."

‚_Nagini war nicht ...'_

Noch bevor er den Gedanken beenden konnte, schleuderte der nächste Fluch des Dunklen Lords Harry so hart gegen die Wand, dass seine Rippen nur so krachten und jedes Fünkchen Luft aus seiner Lunge gepresst wurde. Benommen rutschte er an der scharfkantigen Felswand hinab, Blut sickerte durch seinen zerrissenen Umhang.

„Du wolltest mich also töten?" fragte Voldemort lauernd. „Oh, Du hättest noch viel zu lernen, um so weit zu kommen. Ich werde Dir zeigen, wie man das macht." Er hob mit einem grausamen Lächeln den Zauberstab. „Cruci …"

„HARRY!"

Wie aus dem Nichts erklang Vannas Stimme und ehe Harry richtig begriff, was hier geschah, hatte sich Sirius´ Frau vor ihn geworfen.

Harry blinzelte ungläubig. Vanna? Sie lebte? Doch es blieb ihm keine Zeit, um sich wirklich zu wundern. Das verzweifelte „NEIN!" blieb ihm förmlich im Halse stecken. Er presste die Augen fest zusammen! Er konnte einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie sie zu Tode gequält wurde.

Doch nichts geschah.

Nach wenigen Sekunden wagte er es, die Augen zu öffnen. Vanna umklammerte ihn, aber nichts an ihrer Körperhaltung drückte Todesqualen aus. Und dann erkannte er eine Art flimmernden, goldenen Wall um sie her, der keinen Fluch durchzulassen schien. Der Blutschutz der Blacks! Bedeutete das, dass auch Sirius ...

Bevor er diesen Gedanken beenden und so etwas wie einen leisen Hoffnungsschimmer fühlen konnte hörte er, wie eine männliche Stimme „HORCRUXUS EXPARTIS!" donnerte.

Unsagbarer Schmerz schien seine Stirn plötzlich förmlich zu zerreißen und er brach mit einem Aufschrei in die Knie. Der Schmerz wuchs weiter an, nahm immer mehr zu, wurde absolut unerträglich.

Dann zerbarst seine Welt in tausend heiße Scherben und er stürzte ins Dunkle.

* * *

_Autsch, das klingt wirklich schmerzhaft! Und wie soll Harry Voldemort besiegen, wenn er so angeschlagen ist? Und was ist eigentlich mit Remus? Und mit Catherine und Ron? Wer will es wissen?_


	49. Die Macht der Druiden

_Hm – Ihr wollt also nicht auf das Wochenende warten? Ich muss schon sagen, Ihr seid ganz schön verwöhnt! Aber weil Bine und ich ja so ein weiches Herz haben ... Und weil wir Euch ja noch ein bisschen beschäftigen müssen, bevor das Fussballspiel gegen Italien beginnt, damit Ihr nicht Eure Fernsehgeräte kaputtmacht, nur weil Ihr Euch einbildet, dass das Bild ja noch ein winziges bisschen schärfer sein könnte ...  
Aber das kostet was! Also erstens wollen wir natürlich gaaaaaaaaaaaaanz viele Kommies! Und zweitens soll die Maurerbrigade schon mal antreten ... Cliff ist fällig!

* * *

_

**Die Macht der Druiden**

Lautes Klopfen an der Haustür des Grimmauldplatzes riss Molly Weasley aus dem unruhigen, von schrecklichen Träumen heimgesuchten Schlummer, in den sie erst vor wenigen Minuten gefallen sein musste, immerhin hatte sie eben noch versucht in diesem Buch zu lesen. Ihr Kopf schnellte von der Platte des Küchentisches hoch, wo sie ihn auf die verschränkten Arme und das aufgeschlagene Buch gebettet hatte.

Ihr erster Blick galt der zwölfzeigrigen Uhr an der Wand gegenüber. Wenige Minuten nach ein Uhr morgens.

Und es hatte geklopft.

‚_Oh Merlin, gib, dass alle gesund zurückkommen ...'_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie schon aus der Küche eilte.

Sie rannte förmlich durch die Halle, riss atemlos die schwere Haustür auf – und wich mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zurück, weil das Erste, was sie sah, ein riesiger, vollausgebildeter Werwolf war. Ein Todesserangriff! Greybacks Rudel! Sie musste …

„Keine Sorge, Mum. Das ist nur Remus. Und er hat zwei recht starke Schockzauber abbekommen, also wird er sich so schnell nicht wieder rühren. Ist Madam Pomfrey hier?" Ron, dessen Umhang reichlich mitgenommen wirkte, schob die improvisierte, schwebende Trage mit dem bewusstlosen Wolf darauf durch die Tür.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie die Worte ihres Sohnes verarbeitet hatte. Und die Erleichterung darüber, dass er gerade gesund und offenbar auch unverletzt durch die Tür trat, wich fast augenblicklich einem anderen Gefühl, nämlich der panischer Angst, weil außer ihm nur noch eine einzige weitere Person vor eben dieser Tür stand – nämlich Hermine. Und auch sie schob eine Trage, von der her ein gequältes, weibliches Stöhnen zu hören war …

Um Himmels Willen, wie kam es, dass Ron ausgerechnet Remus hierher brachte? Hatte er nicht _Sirius und Harry_ in Rumänien zu Hilfe kommen wollen? Was war geschehen? Und wo, bei allen großen Zauberern, war ihre Tochter? War Ginny etwas passiert?

„Wo ist Ginny? Und Harry? Und wo sind die anderen? Sind sie …?" Und als ihr Sohn ihr nicht augenblicklich die gewünschte Information gab, fauchte sie heftiger als nötig: „Ronald Weasley, würdest du mir bitte augenblicklich erklären, was …"

„Jetzt nicht, Mum." Auch Rons Stimme klang schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Wir können uns später unterhalten. Jetzt brauchen wir zuerst einmal Madam Pomfrey! Hole sie bitte her. Schnell!" Er dirigierte die Trage endgültig in die Halle, seiner wie erstarrt dastehenden Mutter einen mahnenden Blick zuwerfend. „Bitte!"

Molly nickte, gleichzeitig verblüfft und erschrocken darüber, wie ernst und erwachsen ihr jüngster Sohn plötzlich wirkte. Himmel, das war nicht mehr der Ron, der noch vor kurzem jede Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, um sie mit seiner sorglosen Art und seinen manchmal recht unbedachten Bemerkungen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Dieser Ron hier war ein ernster, verantwortungsbewusster Mann. Ein Mann, der einen verletzten Kampfgefährten nicht im Stich ließ, nur weil dieser zufällig ein transformierter Werwolf war, sondern ihn nach Hause brachte. Wenn sie nicht so aufgewühlt gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn stolz umarmt. Aber jetzt wurde ihr nur die Kehle eng vor Stolz und Ergriffenheit, aber auch Angst und Panik, während ihr Sohn die Trage an ihr vorbei in die Halle schob. Aber sie musste doch trotzdem wissen, was mit Ginny …

Sie vergaß allerdings diese Frage als die zweite Trage in die Halle schwebte, geschoben von Hermine, und darauf lag … Catherine Spencer! Fenrir Greybacks Entführungsopfer! Die Hände hatte sie in den feuchten, schmutzigen Stoff ihres Umhangs verkrallt, das Haar klebte ihr schweißnass an den Schläfen, ihr bleiches Gesicht mit dem blau angeschwollenen Bluterguss war vor Schmerz und Anstrengung verzerrt. Und vor Angst.

„Remus! Was ist mit ihm? Geht es ihm gut?" Sie letzten Worte waren kaum zu verstehen und gingen fast in einem gequälten Stöhnen unter.

„Er ist nur betäubt, Cathy", versuchte Hermine die zitternde Frau zu beruhigen. „Ihm geht es gut! Wir müssen uns jetzt zuerst um Dich kümmern. Wenn er morgen früh aufwacht, werden ihm zwar alle Knochen wehtun, aber vermutlich nicht mehr als dir. Und jetzt beruhige dich und konzentriere dich auf dein Baby."

Ein einziger, kundiger Blick genügte Molly um festzustellen, dass die Entbindung unmittelbar bevorstand. Und die Notwendigkeit zu handeln fegte alles Zögern und alle Ängste fürs Erste hinweg.

Wäre Ginny tatsächlich … Der Ron, der dort vor ihr stand und sie so ruhig und entschlossen ansah, hätte seine Schwester niemals zurückgelassen. Er hätte sie nach Hause gebracht, selbst wenn sie … Also war sie am Leben. Und diese Gewissheit musste ihr vorläufig genügen.

„Bring Remus in sein Zimmer!" wies sie ihren Sohn eilig an, während sie selbst schon auf dem Weg zum Küchenkamin war. „Nach zwei Schockern dürfte er wohl kaum vor Sonnenaufgang wieder zu sich kommen. Vermutlich sogar viel später! Und Miss Spencer schafft ihr gleich ins Krankenzimmer. Hermine, du hilfst ihr, sich zu entkleiden und säuberst sie erst einmal. Sie soll eines meiner leichten Leinennachthemden überziehen. Ich flohe schnell nach Madam Pomfrey, dann komme ich und helfe dir!"

Sie rannte eilig zum Kamin. Alle Fragen – und davon hatte sie eine Menge – würde sie auf später verschieben müssen, auch wenn ihr im Leben noch nichts so schwer gefallen war, wie auf Nachricht von Ginny zu warten. Und von Harry. Und Sirius, Evanna, Rica … und sogar von Snape …

Ihr Herz raste vor Angst um all die Freunde, die noch immer in Lebensgefahr schwebten, als sie das Flohpulver in den Kamin warf, aber ihre Hände waren erstaunlich ruhig.

Als erstes galt es, einem neuen Menschen auf diese Welt zu helfen. Und wenn eine Geburt tatsächlich ein Symbol der Hoffnung und des Neubeginns war, dann – bei Merlin – kam dieses Kind gerade zur rechten Zeit!

- - - - -

Das erste, was Harry bemerkte, als er die Augen aufschlug, war die Tatsache, dass er trotz seiner Brille nicht richtig sehen konnte.

Seine Stirn schmerzte furchtbar und warmes Blut tropfte ihm in die Augen, so dass er nur verschwommene Schemen erkennen konnte.

Und, verdammt, er wollte sehen! Er MUSSTE sehen! Er musste doch wissen, was da vor sich ging …

Hilflos blinzelte er und die Schemen wurden etwas schärfer.

Drei Gestalten kauerten dort vor ihm, schirmten ihn mit ihren eigenen Körpern ab … Lichtblitze zuckten durch den Raum. Flüche wurden gebrüllt. Und er würde einen Eid darauf schwören, dass es Sirius' Stimme war, die immer wieder die Formeln für die unterschiedlichsten Schock- und Lähmzauber rief …

Sirius!

Er war tatsächlich am Leben! Und Vanna auch!

Bedeutete das, dass auch Ginny …?

Fahrig versuchte er auf die Füße zu kommen und sich gleichzeitig mit der Hand das Blut aus den Augen zu wischen, während ihm das Herz bis in den Hals hinauf schlug. Er musste es wissen! Er musste unbedingt sofort wissen, ob Ginny …

„BLEIB UNTEN, HARRY! Links von dir – der Horcrux! Du musst diesen Horcrux zerstören!" brüllte Sirius über das Zischen und Sirren der Flüche hinweg, die Voldemort und Bellatrix pausenlos auf ihn und seine zwei Mitstreiterinnen, die nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt waren, und vor allem auf Harry schleuderten. „Tu es! JETZT!"

Harry blinzelte erneut und benutzte diesmal den Ärmel seines Umhangs, um sich das Blut aus den Augen zu wischen. Links von ihm? Mühsam gegen die Benommenheit, die von seiner heftig blutenden Stirnwunde herrührte, ankämpfend wandte er den Kopf. Und seine Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich.

Es war eine Wolke. Anders konnte er das erstaunliche Gebilde beim besten Willen nicht bezeichnen. Eine Wolke dichten rötlichgoldenen Rauches … Und – sie hatte die Gestalt des Gryffindor-Löwen!

„Was …?"

„Du musst ihn zerstören, Harry!" Das war Vannas Stimme. „Zerstör' ihn! Sonst haben wir keine Chance!"

Er nickte benommen und versuchte ein weiteres Mal auf die Füße zu kommen. Aber der Blutverlust und der stechende Schmerz in seinem Kopf ließen ihn schwindeln und er fiel mit einem frustrierten Schmerzenslaut zurück. Verdammt – er musste zu dieser Wolke! Musste sie zerstören! Ansonsten wäre alles umsonst gewesen! Und sie würden hier in diesem finsteren Raum sterben …

Stöhnend drückte er sich erneut vom Boden hoch – und sein Blick fiel auf seinen Paten.

Sirius parierte gerade einen weiteren kraftvollen Fluch Voldemorts. Aber es wurde für ihn offenbar immer schwieriger, diesen permanenten, mit Voldemorts unglaublichem schwarzmagischem Können geführten Angriffen standzuhalten, auch wenn er sie mit Flüchen konterte, von denen Harry annahm, dass sie ihm von seinen Eltern vermittelt worden waren, oder auf seine Askabanzeit zurückgingen, weil sie ihm in Hogwarts nie gezeigt worden waren.

Da!

Erneut blockte er gekonnt einen Schockzauber. Schleuderte einen Expilliarmus zurück … riss Ginny gerade noch rechtzeitig beiseite, bevor ein Cruciatus sie traf … und deckte Voldemort gleichzeitig mit einer ganzen Serie von Flüchen ein …

Beeindruckt beobachtete Harry den verzweifelten Kampf seines Paten und wusste doch, dass alles umsonst sein würde, solange es ihm nicht gelang, den letzten Horcrux zu vernichten, bevor Voldemort seinen Gegner genug geschwächt haben würde...

Moment …! Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er gerade gesehen hatte ...

Ginny? Sie lebte!

„Ginny?"

Seine Stimme klang ziemlich wackelig, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die dritte Person, die dort kämpfte, wildentschlossen und mit ganzem Einsatz, SEINE Ginny war! Sie musste ihn aber trotzdem gehört haben, denn sie wandte den Kopf und warf ihm ein kleines, tröstendes Lächeln zu. Und ihre Lippen formten ein stummes „Ich liebe Dich!".

Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen starrte Harry sie an. Er wollte heulen vor Freude. Aber erst war da noch etwas anderes ... Etwas furchtbar Wichtiges ...

Erneut unternahm er einen verzweifelten Versuch, auf die Füße zu kommen … und brach augenblicklich kraftlos wieder zusammen. Verdammt!

Noch ein Versuch. Auf die Füße kam er nicht, aber er konnte es mit kriechen probieren. Mühsam schob er sich etwas näher an die Wolke heran. Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Noch ein Stückchen. Und noch eines …

Sirius fing Harrys wild entschlossenen Blick auf und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu – auch wenn die Besorgnis um den angeschlagenen, heftig blutenden Jungen, ihn förmlich zu zerreißen drohte. Das hatte ER ihm angetan! Indem er den Horcrux expartiert hatte ...

Und Harry war nicht der Einzige, um den er sich sorgte. Da waren auch noch Vanna und Ginny. Himmel – wie lange würden sie diesen schrecklichen Flüchen noch standhalten können? Wie lange würde es noch dauern, bis dieser größenwahnsinnige Schwarzmagier dort drüben sie nacheinander tötete?

Direkt neben ihm, halb hinter einem kleinen Steinhaufen verborgen, hockte seine Frau und diese Tatsache reichte schon aus, um ihn schrecklich nervös zu machen. Und zu allem Überfluss duellierte sie sich auch noch über die gesamte Breite des Raumes hinweg ausgerechnet mit Bellatrix und er spürte nackte Panik bei dem Anblick des hassverzerrten, mordlustigen Gesichts seiner Cousine. Ja, er hatte Angst! Schreckliche Angst! Der Blutschutz der Blacks hatte es zwar vermocht, seine Frau und damit auch Harry gegen Voldemorts Cruciatus abzuschirmen, aber gegen den Angriff eines Familienmitglieds war sie nicht immun! Und Bella hatte ihre Mordkünste bei ihm schon einmal glänzend unter Beweis gestellt. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal unterschätzen. Und er betete inbrünstig, das Vanna das auch nicht tat …

Hinter ihnen schob Harry sich derweil einige Zentimeter weiter auf den Horcrux zu. Noch immer lief ihm das Blut aus seiner Stirnwunde in die Augen und seine Brillengläser waren mittlerweile auch schon ganz verschmiert. Und er fühlte sich so unvorstellbar schlapp, so kraftlos ... Und der Horcrux war so schrecklich weit entfernt...

Bella wusste, dass sie den Blutschutz durchdringen konnte. Sie wusste es sogar sehr gut! Das wilde, zufriedene Funkeln in ihren Augen, ihr schrilles Lachen – all das sagte Sirius ganz deutlich, dass sie fest entschlossen war, Vanna zu töten. Zum einen, weil diese ihrem Herrn im Wege stand, zum anderen aber auch, weil sie sich an ihm – ihrem Cousin – rächen wollte, dem verhassten Blutsverräter …

Wieder zischte ein leuchtendblauer Lichtstrahl auf Vanna zu und diesmal wurde sie getroffen. Mit einem Aufschrei zuckte sie zurück und er konnte die blutige Schramme sehen, die sich über ihre Wange zog. Direkt unterhalb ihres Auges.

Bellatrix kreischte vor Lachen. „Na, liebster Cousin? Soll ich deine Angebetete noch etwas weiter verschönern? Eine tiefe, blutende Wunde hier ... ein gebrochener Knochen dort ... Das eine oder andere abgehexte Körperteil ... Dazu ein hübscher Cruciatus ... Was meinst du, wie lange es dauert, bis sie förmlich darum bettelt, dass ich sie töte?"

Wenn er die Zeit dazu gehabt hätte, wäre sie in den Genuss seines in Askaban erheblich erweiterten Wortschatzes gekommen. Allerdings brachte Voldemort nicht genug Verständnis für dieses Bedürfnis auf und dessen „Avada Kedavra" verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Also reichte es nur für einen mörderischen Blick auf Bellatrix, gefolgt von einem flüchtigen auf Harry, der sich gerade wieder mühsam einige Zentimeter weiter auf den Horcrux zuschleppte, bevor Sirius sich wieder völlig auf seinen und Ginnys Gegner konzentrieren musste. Voldemort musste um jeden Preis davon abgehalten werden, Harry an der Zerstörung des Horcruxes zu hindern!

Dennoch konnte Evanna seine Sorge um sie deutlich spüren.

„Es ist nichts – nur ein Kratzer!" Sie warf ihm einen raschen, beruhigenden Seitenblick zu, während sie bereits den nächsten Fluch in Bellas Richtung schleuderte und diese auch prompt am Arm erwischte. Einen Augenblick lang hatte sie Zeit, sich voll auf ihren Mann zu konzentrieren.

‚_Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich oder um Harry. Wir kommen schon klar! Gemeinsam kann uns nichts passieren. Halte durch.'_

Sirius warf ihr ein kleines Lächeln zu und Vanna schloss fast vor Wohlbehagen die Augen, als seine Liebe sie einhüllte. Nein, es konnte ihnen nichts geschehen. Sie würden alle heil hier heraus kommen.

Das schien Sirius´ Cousine genauso zu sehen, sehr zu ihrem Missvergnügen, denn ihr zorniger Aufschrei, als ihr in Folge des „Expilliarmus" seiner Frau der Zauberstab entglitt und nicht einmal den Boden erreichte, weil Vanna ihn bereits zu sich acciot hatte und ihn jetzt kurzerhand in zwei Hälften brach, gellte durch den ganzen Raum.

„Du mieses Flittchen! Glaubst du wirklich, dass du hier ungeschoren davonkommst, nur weil du das Bett mit einem Black teilst?"

Evanna bedachte Bellatrix mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Soll ich Dir etwas sagen, Sabberhexe? Er hat mich sogar geheiratet! Und unsere Kinder werden es sein, die deinen ach so geheiligten Namen ‚Black' weiter führen. Während du in Askaban zu einem kümmerlichen Haufen Asche vergehen wirst."

Bella stutzte – dann stürmte sie mit zu Klauen gekrümmten Fingern auf ihre verhasste Gegnerin los, fest entschlossen, sie mit ihren bloßen Händen zu töten.

„Ich bringe dich um, du verdammtes, blutsverräterisches Miststück! Ich reiße dir das Herz heraus und stopfe es dir in den Hals! Und dein verfluchter Ehemann, diese Schande unserer Familie, darf mir dabei zusehen! Ihr werdet unseren Namen nicht besudeln!"

Sirius schluckte. Oh Merlin, sie meinte das ernst! Er kannte diesen irren Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Und er konnte nicht aus seiner Deckung, weil Voldemort sonst ihn und vermutlich auch Harry erwischt hätte, der sich weiterhin Zentimeter für Zentimeter auf diesen Horcrux zukämpfte...

Sein verzweifelter Blick zuckte zu Vanna hinüber, die ihren Zauberstab überraschend gesenkt hatte und Bellatrix ruhig entgegensah. Gerade zuckte ein grimmiges Lächeln über ihre schönen Lippen, das zu sagen schien: „Komm doch!"

Ihm stockte der Atem. War seine Frau denn total irre? Sie wollte doch nicht etwa tatsächlich...?

Offenbar schon.

Wild kreischend rannte Bellatrix quer durch den Raum, geifernd und Drohungen ausstoßend ... und stolperte kurz vor ihrem Ziel über Ginnys Fuß, der „irgendwie ganz zufällig" in ihren Weg geraten war. Und dann hatte Vanna ihre um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfende Gegnerin auch schon am Revers ihres Umhangs ergriffen und ihr die Faust so heftig gegen den Kiefer gerammt, dass ihre Zähne hörbar aufeinander schlugen.

Aber so sehr der Wahnsinn den Kopf der Todesserin auch ausgehöhlt haben mochte, ganz so leicht war sie denn doch nicht außer Gefecht zu setzen. Einen Augenblick später rollten die beiden Frauen ineinander verkrallt über den kalten, schmutzigen Steinboden und Sirius und Ginny sahen sich der Aufgabe gegenüber, den Dunklen Lord mit einer nicht abreißenden Kette von Flüchen einzudecken, weil dieser – ohne die geringste Rücksicht auf seine Anhängerin zu nehmen – die kämpfenden Frauen ins Visier genommen hatte.

Entsetzt beobachtete Harry, wie ein „Avada Kedavra" Ginny nur knapp verfehlte, als diese sich ein paar Zentimeter zu weit aus ihrer Deckung gewagt hatte. Und sie zuckte nur kurz zusammen, bevor sie erneut zum Angriff überging ... Einem Angriff, der aber unmöglich erfolgreich sein konnte, solange er diesen verfluchten Horcrux nicht erreichte!

Nur noch einen Meter! Nur noch einen Meter! Er musste es schaffen!

Ächzend stemmte er sich hoch und stieß sich nach vorne. Und kämpfte sich gleich darauf wieder in die Höhe. Seine Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen, drehte sich um ihn und er verlor kurz die Orientierung ... ein Fluch streifte heiß sein Handgelenk und er konnte fühlen, wie warmes Blut über seine Finger rann und seine Hand nass und glitschig machte. Aber er gab nicht auf.

Ein kurzes Blinzeln, bis er die Wolke wieder im Blickfeld hatte. Und ein erneutes, mühsames Aufrichten, das fast über seine Kräfte ging ... Einen halben Meter noch ...

Derweil spürte Evanna, wie Bellatrix' Finger sich hart um ihre Kehle schlossen, sich in ihre Haut gruben, in ihr Fleisch, und ihr die Luft abschnürten. Mühsam kämpfte sie um jeden einzelnen Atemzug, während ihre Brust zu schmerzen begann und Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzten ... Luft! Sie musste unbedingt atmen! Aber diese Irre umklammerte ihren Hals mit den Kräften einer Wahnsinnigen ... Und in den wilden, schwarzen Augen glänzte der Irrsinn, als sie wieder kreischend zu lachen begann...

Die Augen! Das war es! Fast gewaltsam musste sie sich zwingen, ihren Griff von den Handgelenken der Todesserin zu lösen, drängte doch alles sie dazu, diese Hände von ihrem Hals zu reißen ... Aber sie tat es dennoch. Und stieß gleich darauf ihre gespreizten Finger in diese verhassten Augen.

Mit einem gellenden Aufschrei ließ Bella sie los und schlug instinktiv die Hände vor das Gesicht.

Ein tiefer, schmerzhafter Atemzug, dann kämpfte sich Vanna wieder hoch und schlug zu. Ihre Faust traf ihre Gegnerin direkt am Solarplexus, was dieser die Luft aus den Lungen trieb. Der zweite Schlag zertrümmerte das Nasenbein und Blut schoss sprudelnd hervor. Und der dritte Schlag – gezielt gegen die Schläfe der bereits zusammenbrechenden Gegnerin geführt – beendete den Kampf.

Keuchend hielt die blonde Frau inne und beobachtete, wie ihre Kontrahentin schwankte. Bellatrix verdrehte schließlich die Augen und brach in die Knie. Und Vanna, die sich offenbar erst jetzt wieder an den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand erinnerte, setzte vorsichtshalber noch eine Ganzkörperklammer ein, nur zur Sicherheit. Und dann schloss sie sich ohne zu zögern wieder Sirius und Ginny an, die weiterhin Fluch um Fluch auf Voldemort schleuderten, obwohl ihre Kehle immer noch schmerzte und ihr das simple Atem-Schöpfen einige Mühe bereitete.

Sirius warf ihr einen kurzen, überaus erleichterten Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu, als sie wieder neben ihm in die Deckung des Steinhaufens eintauchte.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich nie einen Streit mit dir vom Zaum breche!"

„Keine Sorge, Liebling!" Sie schleuderte einen weiteren Schocker in Voldemorts Richtung und trieb ihn damit erneut tiefer in Deckung, bevor sie ihrem Mann kurz zuzwinkerte und ihm einen Luftkuss schickte. „Mit dir werde ich auf andere Weise fertig!"

- - - - -

Harry hätte gerne gelächelt über diese Plänkelei, aber ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu. Der hohe Blutverlust und der vor Schmerzen hämmernde Schädel sorgten dafür, dass er sich schwächer fühlte als ein neugeborenes Baby. Und der verdammte Horcrux schien sich immer weiter zu entfernen, statt näher zu kommen ... Wenn er doch bloß nicht so müde wäre ... und ihm war kalt ... so schrecklich kalt...

Ginny bemerkte zuerst, dass er das Bewusstsein zu verlieren drohte.

„Harry!" Mit einem einzigen Satz war sie bei ihm, ungeachtet der Flüche, die sie dabei auf sich zog, und die Sirius und Vanna nur mit Mühe abwehren konnten.

„Harry! Du musst durchhalten, bitte!" Sie drehte sich zu Sirius und Vanna um, die sich verzweifelt bemühten, sie und Harry zu decken. „Er verliert schrecklich viel Blut! Wir müssen ihn zu Madam Pomfrey bringen. Sofort!"

Voldemorts höhnisches Lachen schallte durch den Raum. „Was denn? Verlassen unseren Auserwählten etwa seine Kräfte? Wie konnte es bloß zu dieser lächerlichen Prophezeiung kommen? Wie konnte im Ernst irgendjemand annehmen, dass ein so armseliger Wicht stark genug sein könnte, MICH zu besiegen?"

Ginny blendete den Hohn des Schwarzmagiers aus. Sie war völlig auf Harry konzentriert. „Halt durch, Harry! Wir bringen dich gleich hier raus! Bitte, du musst unbedingt durchhalten ...", schluchzte sie leise.

„Nein ..." Harry atmete schwer und versuchte erneut, sich hochzustemmen, aber ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft dazu. Trotzdem schüttelte er vehement den Kopf. „Nicht ... rausbringen. Muss ... den Horcrux ..."

„Vergiss den Horcrux!" Ginny hätte ihn am liebsten geschüttelt. „Weißt du noch, wie es dir jedes Mal ging, wenn eines dieser verfluchten Dinger angefasst hast? Du darfst dich dieser Gefahr jetzt nicht auch noch aussetzen! Dazu bist du im Augenblick viel zu schwach!"

„Ich ... muss!" Beschwörend drückte Harry ihre Hand – ein furchtbar kraftloser Händedruck – und zwang sie so zu Blickkontakt. „Es ist ... unsere letzte Chance. Wenn es heute ... nicht endet, werden ... wir alle sterben. Ginny, bitte ..."

Tränen strömten ihr über das Gesicht, als sie ihn leise fragte: „Was soll ich tun?"

Sein Griff um ihre Hand festigte sich. Er hasst es, sie darum zu bitten. Viel zu klar erinnerte er sich an Ginnys Auseinandersetzung mit dem Ravenclaw-Horcrux. Himmel, er wusste nicht, ob er sie in tödliche Gefahr brachte, wenn er sie um das bat, was ihm im Kopf herum spukte. Aber er hatte keine andere Chance. Allein würde er die Rauchwolke niemals erreichen!

Er hasste seine Schwäche so sehr, trotzdem versuchte er seine Stimme fest klingen zu lasen.

„Hilf mir. Ich muss ... in diese Wolke ..."

„Oh Gott, Harry! Ich habe Angst!"

Er nickte. „Ich auch. Aber ich habe ... noch größere Angst, es nicht zu tun. Angst, was dann aus uns allen wird. Wir haben ... nur diese eine Chance ... Hilfst du mir?"

„Natürlich!" Sie zog seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Natürlich helfe ich dir!"

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht riskieren durfte, ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen – er war in seinem Zustand viel zu langsam, um einem von Voldemorts Flüchen entgehen zu können. Also tat sie das Einzige, was ihr einfiel – sie warf sich mit ihm in den Armen direkt in die rotgoldene Wolke hinein.

Und stieß ihn so in den Alptraum seines Lebens...

Mitten in der Wolke brach Harry in die Knie. Und dann hörte er die Schreie in seinem Kopf – die Schreie seiner Mutter. Ihr verzweifeltes Flehen um sein Leben. Voldemorts Aufforderung, beiseite zu treten und ihm das Kind zu überlassen. Ihre beharrliche Weigerung. Den Fluch, der sie tötete ... Und den entsetzten Aufschrei des Dunklen Lords, als er feststellte, dass er das Baby nicht umbringen konnte ... Und, als sei dies´ nicht genug, hörte er auch Ginnys Schmerzenslaut. Er umklammerte sie hilflos und betete. Betete …

Wilder Schmerz schien ihn förmlich zu zerreißen, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, Tränen der Trauer, der Ohnmacht und des Zornes – bis sich plötzlich etwas änderte.

Die Wolke, die bisher um ihn herumgewabert war, veränderte ihre Form – ihre Konsistenz. Wurde transparenter. Die roten und goldenen Bereiche darin schienen sich zusammen zu ballen. Kompakter zu werden. Und dann kristallisierte sich ein Gesicht heraus – das Gesicht seiner Mutter!

Lily Potter lächelte auf ihren Sohn und das Mädchen in seinen Armen herab, das sich noch immer genauso schützend wie Schutz suchend an ihn klammerte. Und dann sprach sie. Ruhig, eindringlich.

„Was auch immer jetzt geschieht, Harry, wie auch immer dieser Kampf heute ausgeht – es ändert nichts daran, dass dein Vater und ich dich über alles lieben. Und dass wir sehr stolz auf dich sind!" Sie streckte die Hand aus, berührte sanft seine Stirn – und er spürte, wie der Schmerz an dieser Stelle nachließ und die Benommenheit von ihm wich.

„Du bist der beste Sohn, den man sich wünschen kann, Harry. Und wenn du, Sirius und Remus diesen Kampf überlebt, dann kümmere dich um die Beiden. Weil wir es nicht mehr tun können. Kümmert euch umeinander. Ihr seid jetzt eine Familie." Eine leichte Berührung an Harrys Handgelenk – und der Blutfluss wurde augenblicklich gestoppt.

Das Gesicht seiner Mutter flackerte ein wenig. „Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft, Harry, alles gehört zusammen, bildet ein Ganzes. Das Schicksal des dunklen Lords und deines sind in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart miteinander verbunden. Aber dies ist der Zeitpunkt, um sie endlich voneinander zu trennen. Um dein eigenes Schicksal zu finden ... und eine eigene Zukunft. Bist du bereit dazu?"

Er nickte mühsam. Ihre nebelhafte Hand legte sich auf sein widerspenstiges Haar ... und schließlich auf Ginnys feuerroten Schopf. Das Mädchen erschlaffte erschöpft in seinen Armen. Und noch während sich die Wolke erneut veränderte, sich immer weiter lichtete, bis sie sich schließlich ganz auflöste, spürte Harry, wie neue Kraft und Energie in seine Glieder strömten.

Wie ein weit entferntes Flüstern hörte er ein letztes Mal die Stimme seiner Mutter. „Dein Vater und ich lieben dich."

Er kämpfte einen Moment mit ungeweinten Tränen, ehe er tief durchatmete, sich vorsichtig aus Ginnys Armen löste und sie zu Boden drückte, wo sie von Steinen und Trümmern gedeckt wurde.

„Bleib hier!" flüsterte er dem noch immer halb ohnmächtigen Mädchen zu. Ein kurzer, inniger Kuss, dann war er verschwunden.

- - - - -

Voldemort erstarrte, als er Harry plötzlich hoch aufgerichtet aus den Überresten des Horcruxes treten sah, von dem er gehofft hatte, dass er den ohnehin schon schwer verletzten Jungen endgültig töten würde. Auch wenn er nicht begriff, warum, war diese Hoffnung offenbar vergeblich gewesen ... Der Junge war doch so geschwächt gewesen! Er hätte sterben MÜSSEN!

Seine spinnenartige Hand schloss sich krampfhaft um seinen Zauberstab, als ihm mit eisigem Erschrecken klar wurde, dass er jetzt wieder sterblich war, dass es jetzt vier gegen einen stand ... bevor er das Instrument hochriss und direkt auf die Brust seines Gegners richtete.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich höhnisch, als Harry Sirius und Vanna mit einer Handbewegung Einhalt gebot und daraufhin die Flüche der beiden erstarben. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Potter-Bengel ein solcher Idiot war? Dass er so bereitwillig auf seinen Vorteil verzichtete?

„Bereit zu sterben, Potter?" zischte er.

Harry erwiderte seinen Blick ohne Furcht, aber mit eiserner Entschlossenheit. „Bereit zu töten, wenn es sich nicht umgehen lässt, Voldemort!"

Ein raues, zischendes Lachen war die Antwort. „Als ob du das überhaupt könntest. Du bist nichts weiter als ein dummes Kind, das sich hier in die Angelegenheiten Erwachsener einmischt. Einfach erbärmlich!"

Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete Voldemort, wie Vanna sich von der Seite ihres Mannes löste, zu Harry hinüber ging und diesem etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, bevor sie an Sirius' Seite zurückkehrte.

Seine Augen bohrten sich in die des Jungen – aber diesmal gelang es ihm nicht, in dessen Gedanken einzudringen. Was diese Blutsverräterin ihm wohl zugeflüstert hatte? Ach, unwichtig. Er würde zuerst den Jungen töten und sich dann die anderen Drei vornehmen. Auch wenn er jetzt sterblich war, waren sie ihm und seinem Können keinesfalls gewachsen... Hier drohte ihm nur eine wirkliche Gefahr – und die würde er jetzt mit Harry Potter eliminieren.

„Nun, was ist, Junge? Du hast ja doch nicht den Mut, dich mit mir zu messen!"

Harry zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Stattdessen hoben sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem winzigen Lächeln. „Und warum fürchtest du dann diese Prophezeiung so sehr?"

Grüne Augen bohrten sich in rote. Willen focht einen Kampf gegen Willen. Und dann war es Harry, der lachte. „Angst, alter Mann? Fürchtest du, dass du jetzt für alles zahlen musst?"

Die bleiche, pergamentartige Haut der kaum noch menschlichen Visage rötete sich vor Zorn. Blanker Hass blitzte aus den roten Augen. Und dann riss er den Zauberstab hoch.

„Avada Kedavra!"

„Kedavra Retoura!"

Beide Flüche, zur gleichen Zeit gesprochen, prallten aufeinander. Ein scharfgebündelter, grüner Strahl und ein leuchtendgoldener, der sich beim Zusammentreffen ausbreitete, den grünen Lichtstrahl des tödlichen Fluchs umschloss, ihn förmlich aufzusaugen schien.

„Wie ...?" Voldemort starrte Harry fassungslos an.

„Druidenmagie." Der Junge zuckte die Achseln. „Du hast deine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht, Tom Riddle. Ausgerechnet Salazar Slytherin – dein so hochverehrter Ahne – hat diesen Zauber einst aufgezeichnet. Und er wird dich nun vernichten!"

Der goldene Lichtstahl glühte rot auf, absorbierte den letzten Rest von Grün – bevor er den tödlichen Fluch mit unglaublicher Gewalt zu seiner Quelle zurückwarf.

Harry würdigte den mit einem Schrei, der gleichzeitig Wut und Angst ausdrückte, zusammenbrechenden Voldemort keines Blickes mehr. Er wusste, fühlte es förmlich, das es endlich vorbei war. Stattdessen wandte er sich um und fing Ginny, die sich mühsam zurück auf die Füße gekämpft hatte, in seinen Armen auf. Er presste sie so fest es ging an sich. Nie, nie wieder würde er sie los lassen können! Er war heute Nacht zu oft zu dicht dran gewesen, sie zu verlieren.

Es war Sirius, der schließlich hinüberging und sich vom Tod des Schwarzmagiers überzeugte, während sein Patensohn seine Freundin überhaupt nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Immer wieder strich er ihr mit zitternden Fingern über die tränenfeuchten Wangen, musste sie fühlen, ihren warmen, lebendigen Atem spüren.

Schließlich – nach einer halben, stillen Ewigkeit – hob er den Kopf und lächelte angesichts der Tatsache, dass auch Sirius und Evanna einander in den Armen hielten.

„Lasst uns nach Hause gehen. Ich habe genug von diesem finsteren Loch hier."

Vanna löste sich von ihrem Mann und umarmte Harry lachend, bevor sie auf Bella hinuntersah, die noch immer von der Ganzkörperklammer gefesselt war, aber langsam wieder zu sich kam. Dann grinste sie Sirius frech an.

„Ja, gehen wir nach Hause. Allerdings sollte bei dieser Gelegenheit jemand den Müll rausschaffen."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß schon. Den Müll rausschaffen ist Männerarbeit, bla, bla, bla."

Mit einem „Mobilcorpus" hievte Sirius seine Cousine hoch, wobei er eine mitleidheischende Grimasse zog. „Vom gefürchteten Marauder zum Pantoffelhelden, so kann es gehen."

Er drehte sich zu dem feixenden Harry um.

„Du brauchst gar nicht zu lachen, großer Held! Da draußen liegt nämlich noch so eine traurige Gestalt herum. Emilio Rabastan, Ricas Bruder, der sie an Voldemort und Greyback verschachern wollte. Und an dem darfst du die Sache mit dem Müll schon mal üben!" Er zwinkerte der errötenden Ginny zu. „Immerhin sehe ich es kommen, dass Du auch bald unter strenger, weiblicher Aufsicht landest ..."

* * *

_Und im Vorbeigehen verpasste unser sexy Animagus dem Cliff noch einen Schockzauber ... Also ran an die Maurerkellen! Steine her, Mörtel angerührt und dann ran an die Arbeit! Aber zuerst an die Reviews denken, okay? Der Knopf ist dort unten links ... Und für Voldemorts Vernichtung sollten wirklich gaaaaaaaaaaaanz viele kommen! Sonst kommen wir noch auf die Idee, den Reanimus-Magicus an ihm auszuprobieren! °Zwinker!°_


	50. Familienplanung

_**A/N:** Hi, ihr Süßen. Wochenende. Also heißt es wieder ein neues Kapitel von „Macht der Druiden". Und ich habe sogar eine gute Nachricht für euch! Es wir neben diesem Kapitel noch ein weiteres geben, plus Epilog. Also seid ihr uns noch nicht ganz los. °Zwinker!° Aber jetzt geht es weiter – ganz schön „fluffy", wie man uns bereits unterstellt hat. °GRINS!°_

**Familienplanung**

Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang apparierten Vanna und Sirius gemeinsam mit den beiden Teenagern zurück zum Grimmauldplatz. Endlich.

Zuallererst hatten sie die sich heftig wehrende Bellatrix – Vanna war kurz davor gewesen noch einmal nach guter, alter Muggel-Art zuzuschlagen – und den sehr weinerlichen Rabastan ins Ministerium geschafft, und die Beiden Kingsley Shacklebolt übergeben.

Der schwarze Auror hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Sirius mit seiner Frau und den beiden Gefangenen in sein Büro geschlendert kam, das mittlerweile nur so vor Auroren strotzte – Mollys Eule war nämlich endlich angekommen – und ihm erklärte, dass er den großen Angriff abblasen könne, weil Harry Voldemort bereits platt gemacht habe.

„Wenn ihr euch trotzdem nützlich machen wollt, könnt ihr ja seinen verdammten Kadaver abholen und seine restlichen Anhänger zusammentreiben … alles muss der Junge ja nun wirklich nicht allein machen …"

Vannas musste heftig schmunzeln, weil Sirius sich dermaßen stolz in die Brust warf, als ob Harry sein eigen Fleisch und Blut sei. Nun, vermutlich war er das für ihren Mann inzwischen auch, überlegte sie. Kein Kind wurde vermutlich von seinen leiblichen Eltern mehr geliebt wie Harry von Sirius. Oder allen anderen, die ihn umgaben. Sie selbst hatte sich schließlich ohne darüber nachzudenken vor ihn geworfen, weil sie den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, das er verletzt wurde…

Und dann galt es natürlich, unzählige Fragen zu beantworten. So viele, dass Sirius irgendwann genervt erklärt hatte, er hätte jetzt die Nase voll. Es wäre ja einfacher gewesen, Voldemort zu vernichten, als jetzt die Bürokratie zufrieden zu stellen! Das Ergebnis der teilweise recht erbitterten Diskussion war gewesen, dass sie am nächsten Nachmittag alle zusammen noch mal ins Ministerium kommen mussten, um ihre Aussagen zu machen … Aber egal – alles was sie jetzt noch wollte, war gründlich auszuschlafen!

Harry und Ginny hatten so lange auf dem Friedhof hinter der Kirche gewartet, denn Harry wirkte – jetzt da der Adrenalinstoß abgeebbt war und er nur noch die grenzenlose Erschöpfung spüren konnte – als würde er sich in tausend Teile zersplintern, wenn er versuchen sollte zu apparieren. Und so sollten sie sich wohl besser beeilen, ihn und Ginny – die nicht viel besser aussah – nach Hause zu bringen. Egal, ob Kingsley jetzt dem Zaubereiminister einen vollständigen Bericht erstatten konnte, oder nicht. Scrimgeour war ihnen herzlich gleichgültig – Harry nicht!

Vanna seufzte innerlich und drückte den Jungen instinktiv ein wenig fester an sich, als es für die Apparation wohl nötig gewesen wäre. Er sah so schrecklich blass und müde aus. Kein Wunder, nach dem was er heute durchgemacht hatte. Sie umarmte ihn noch einmal liebevoll, ehe sie ihn schließlich losließ und Sirius einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, der grade eben mit Ginny zusammen neben ihnen apparierte.

Auch er musterte den blassen, erschöpften Harry ziemlich besorgt, doch dieser lächelte nur schwach.

„Schaut nicht so besorgt. Ich werde jetzt sicher nicht tot umfallen, nachdem ich diesen Kerl endlich platt gemacht habe. Alles, was ich brauche, ist ein weiches Bett. Und ganz viel Schlaf!"

Ginny nickte zustimmend und schob ihre Hand in seine.

„Das klingt herrlich", seufzte sie, sich eine schmutzige Strähne ihres roten Haares hinters Ohr streichend. „In etwa zwei bis drei Monaten sollten wir wieder fit sein …" Sie zwinkerte ihren Freund zu. „Bis dahin ist wohl leider nur Kuscheln drin ..."

Sie und Harry lächelten sich an.

„Nur nicht so bescheiden, Miss Weasley!" Sirius grinste. „Als ob es nur beim Kuscheln bliebe. Ich war auch mal jung und ungestüm. Gib Harry eine Nacht Schlaf und dann …"

„Sirius!" unterbrach Harry seinen Paten knallrot, und Vanna lachte. Hah! Von wegen, Sirius WAR einmal ungestüm gewesen! Vermutlich würden sie selbst jetzt nicht gleich zum Schlafen kommen…

„Keine Sorge, Kleiner", neckte Mr. Ungestüm seinen erröteten Patensohn derweil mit einem Grinsen. „Ehe Ginny ihren Kuschel-Plan in die Tat umsetzen kann, muss sie zuerst an ihrer Mutter vorbei. Und ich glaube, das Molly Weasley da nicht so ohne weiteres mitspielen wird … Da werdet ihr euch bestimmt noch Einiges anhören dürfen – und alle anderen gleich mit!"

Harry sah aus, als wüsste er nicht, ob er darüber eher erleichtert oder bodenlos enttäuscht sein sollte. Vermutlich ersteres…

Vanna grinste inzwischen bei der Vorstellung, wie der jetzt noch so heftig lästernde Sirius sich wohl selbst in einigen Jahren verhalten würde, wenn seine eigene Tochter – die sie hoffentlich irgendwann bekommen würden – ihre ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen machen wollte … Hoffentlich hexte er dem betreffenden Jungen dann nicht irgendwelche wertvollen Teile ab!

„Mit meiner Mum werde ich schon fertig", prophezeite Ginny derweil grimmig, während Sirius nach dem Türknauf des grade wieder erscheinenden Grimmauldplatzes griff, und vergnügt lachend die Tür öffnete. Himmel, das traute er ihr sogar zu! Sie erinnerte ihn immer mehr an Lily…

Das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, als sie das Haus betraten, ließ alle stutzen.

Hermine stand mitten im riesigen Flur des Hauses, ein zärtliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und den Blick auf ein Bündel in ihren Armen gerichtet. Ein … Baby!

Sie schaute erschrocken auf und die Neuankömmlinge an, als die Tür krachend ins Schloss fiel.

„Also echt, die Weasleys waren ja schon immer schnell in der Familienplanung, aber das setzt dem Ganzen die Krone auf", schnaubte Sirius in seiner bekannt liebenswürdigen Art bei ihrem Anblick. „Sie waren höchstens eine Stunde allein. Wird diese Familie etwa von Generation zu Generation fruchtbarer? Dann sollte Harry nämlich besser einen Anti-Paternus…"

„Harry!" schrie Hermine, dem grinsenden Sirius gar keine Beachtung schenkend, und stürzte auf den erschöpft lächelnden Freund zu. Ihn fest umarmend lachte und heulte sie gleichzeitig. Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit ließ sie ihn los, nur um gleich darauf den Anderen um den Hals zu fallen. Das Baby in ihrem Arm quengelte leise, offenbar nicht einverstanden damit, ständig zwischen fremden Körpern eingequetscht zu werden.

Vanna warf einen Blick auf das winzige, wehleidig verzogene Gesichtchen und schmolz augenblicklich dahin. „Oh, wie süß! Du bist ja eine richtige Schönheit! Darf ich sie mal halten?"

„Sechs Pfund, zehn Finger und zehn Zehen!" verkündete Hermine. „Und wenn sie will, kann sie es in punkto Schreien mit deiner Mutter aufnehmen, Ginny. Sie heißt Elena!"

Eine Tür schlug und ein „Oh Gott sei Dank!" erfüllte den Raum. Molly Weasleys Wiedersehensfreude stand der Hermines in keinster Weise nach. Sie umarmte und küsste alle, insbesondere Harry und Ginny – und Sirius behauptete später boshaft, die Zwei hätten ausgesehen, als wollten sie auf der Stelle zu Voldemort in die Katakomben zurück.

„Ihr lebt! Ihr habt es geschafft! Heißt das, dass …?"

Sirius nickte. „Es ist vorbei. Voldemort ist nichts weiter als ein lebloser Körper, den das Ministerium einsammelt und hoffentlich verbrennt. Wir sind in Sicherheit. Der Krieg ist vorbei, oder wird es zumindest sein, wenn die Auroren die gefährlichsten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords nach Askaban verfrachtet haben." Und da auch grade Ron den Raum betrat und Ginny erleichtert in die Arme schloss, und gleichzeitig Harry grinsend auf die Schulter schlug, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Eine neue Ära der Liebe, liebste Molly, die Ron offenbar schon erfolgreich eingeleitet hat. Man hat Hermine gar nicht angesehen, dass sie schwanger war!"

„Was?" Ron ließ seine Schwester los und starrte Sirius verblüfft an, der nur mit dem Kopf in Richtung Hermine deutete, die grade dabei war das Baby in Vannas Arme zu übergeben, und ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte, während er nur bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.

Der Teeanger lief knallrot an und stotterte: „Nein … ich … das … nicht …"

„Das ist doch nicht unseres!" protestierte Hermine empört. „Das ist Catherines Tochter! Sie und Remus schlafen und ich wollte nicht, dass das Baby sie weckt, nachdem sie doch soviel durchgemacht haben in der letzten Nacht…"

Und Sirius, der die Information, dass es sowohl seinen besten Freund wie auch dessen Frau gut ging, zwar mit sichtlicher Erleichterung aufnahm, aber trotzdem nicht gegen seine Marauder-Natur ankam, fragte natürlich sofort interessiert: „Aber es gibt ein ‚uns', nicht wahr?"

Jetzt lief auch Hermine knallrot an, ehe Ginny laut seufzte.

„Schon seit Ewigkeiten! Meine Güte, hat das denn keiner mitbekommen? Die beiden knutschen schon seit Wochen heimlich hier herum."

„Echt?" fragte Harry wenig geistreich und sah seine beiden besten, in leuchtendem Rot erstrahlenden Freunde fragend an.

„Ja, Schatz." Ginny wollte eigentlich die Augen verdrehen, aber ein herzhaftes Gähnen kam ihr dazwischen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Snape und Rica?" versuchte Vanna das Thema zu wechseln, weil ihr Ron und Hermine irgendwie furchtbar Leid taten. Besonders unter Molly Weasleys grimmigem, durchbohrendem Blick. Ron sah aus, als würde er gleich im Boden versinken wollen ... Wie war diese Frau nur zu sieben Kindern gekommen?

Hermine war offenbar glücklich über die Ablenkung, weil sie sich geradezu begierig auf die Gelegenheit stürzte, über etwas anderes zu sprechen, als ihre Beziehung zu Mrs. Weasleys jüngstem Sohn.

„Sie kamen nur etwas später als wir hier an", berichtete sie. „Professor Snape hat eine ziemlich schlimme Verletzung an der Schulter abbekommen, einen vergifteten Fluch, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Madam Pomfrey hat ihm ein paar starke Antitoximagica und Heiltränke verabreicht. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn ins St. Mungos gebracht, aber er hat sich geweigert zu gehen. Der Ausgang des Kampfes in den Katakomben war ja ungewiss. Er wollte uns im Falle einer Niederlage nicht hier allein lassen."

Sie warf Sirius einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und erwartete förmlich eine ironische Bemerkung seinerseits darüber, dass Snape wohl kaum allein eine Todesserarmee hätte aufhalten können. Aber der Animagus nickte nur verständnisvoll und strich der kleinen Elena in Vannas Armen mit der Fingerspitze über die rosige Wange.

Deshalb fuhr sie ermutigt fort: „Vor einer knappen Stunde ist er dann aber doch eingeschlafen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er nach all den Heiltränken so lange wach bleiben könnte..."

„Reine Sturheit", grinste Sirius. „Er war schon in der Schule berühmt für seinen Dickschädel." Und dann brach er in leises Gelächter aus, als das Baby mit weit aufgesperrtem Mäulchen den Kopf wendete und instinktiv nach der Quelle der Berührung suchte. „Hier bekommt wohl jemand Hunger, was?"

„Sie hatte ja auch einen verdammt harten Tag!" bemerkte Vanna lächelnd. „Wollt ihr Catherine wecken?"

„Das werden wir wohl müssen. Sonst ist es nämlich mit der Nachtruhe im ganzen Haus vorbei", seufzte Ron, lächelte aber dabei. „Sie ist das lauteste Baby, das ich jemals erlebt habe!"

„Dann schaff sie besser gleich zu ihrer Mum", murmelte Ginny an Hermine gewendet und gähnte erneut. „Und jetzt lass uns endlich ins Bett gehen, Harry. Sonst falle ich hier tot um."

Mit diesen Worten ergriff sie seine Hand fester und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Und als sie hörte, wie Sirius Molly grinsend fragte, ob sie denn überhaupt bereit sei, schon Großmutter zu werden, denn ihre Tochter und Harry würden dazu bestimmt nicht mehr lange brauchen, rannte sie einfach die Treppen hinauf. Nur Sekunden, ehe Mollys Stimme durch das Gebäude schallte:

„GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!

Aber ein Mädchen, das einem Voldemort die Stirn bieten konnte, wurde offenbar auch mit der lauten, roten Bedrohung fertig.

„Gute Nacht, Mum!"

Sirius schüttelte sich förmlich vor Lachen, während Molly reglos stehen blieb und über die Coolness ihrer Jüngsten nur mit offenem Mund staunend wenig geistreich die Treppe hinauf starrte.

Allerdings nur so lange, bis Vanna ihm das Baby in die Arme legte. Fast augenblicklich verstummte sein Lachen und er erwiderte das weiche Lächeln seiner Frau. Die Kleine fühlte sich richtig gut in seinen Armen an. Warm, weich, zerbrechlich – aber dennoch stark. Liebe und Hoffnung zum Anfassen. So wie Harry damals ... Sie erinnerte ihn an seine eigenen Träume von Liebe, einer intakten Familie – und vielen Kindern.

Und wenn er den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Frau richtig deutete, dann träumte sie den gleichen Traum. Von ihnen beiden. Und ihrem Nachwuchs. Hatte es wirklich einmal eine Zeit gegeben, in der er sie nicht an seiner Seite gewollt hatte? Das mussten Jahrhunderte her sein!

„Nur nicht so schadenfroh, Mister Black.", zwinkerte Evanna, während sie dem Baby über den weichen Flaum auf dem Köpfchen strich. „Wenn Molly nämlich Oma wird, dann wirst Du auch im übertragenen Sinne Opa – ehe Du überhaupt Vater wirst."

Er grinste. „Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann, mein Schatz."

Doch anstatt den beiden Teenagern hinterher zu stürmen, wie Molly insgeheim gehofft hatte, gab er das Baby vorsichtig an Hermine zurück, packte seine kichernde Frau, warf sie sich über die Schulter – und machte sich auf den Weg ins eigene Schlafzimmer. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er Harry in dieser Beziehung nicht übertrumpfen könnte! Sollten er und Ginny ruhig „kuscheln". Vanna und er hatten etwas anderes zu tun. Vor den Erfolg hatten die Götter schließlich den Schweiß gesetzt ... und er gedachte, sie gehörig ins Schwitzen zu bringen!

Molly blickte den Beiden kopfschüttelnd nach. Und Ron hätte schwören können, dass seine Mutter etwas murmelte wie: „Bei solchen Vorbildern … kein Wunder!"

- - - - -

Remus erwachte am nächsten Morgen recht spät.

Einen gnädigen Moment lang blieb seine Welt eingehüllt in weiches, wattiges Vergessen. Doch so unbarmherzig wie der Mond sich alle achtundzwanzig Tage vollständig rundete, kehrte auch seine Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht zurück. An die Katakomben. Die unbändige Angst um die geliebte Frau, die in den Händen dieses Verrückten war. Und seine eigene Unfähigkeit, sie zu retten. Seine Unfähigkeit, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Die Zeit hatte einfach nicht ausgereicht! Diese verdammte Lycantrophie!

Seine letzte menschliche Erinnerung galt Peter, der ihn aus entsetzt aufgerissenen, wässrigen Augen anstarrte. Völlig überrascht von seiner Entscheidung, sich nicht selbst zu töten. Und er erinnerte sich an ein ängstliches Geräusch von Cathy, als sie gesehen hatte, wie er …

Remus kniff die Augen zusammen und wünschte sich so leidenschaftlich den Tod wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er würde die Augen einfach nie wieder öffnen. Wenn er es tat und ihren verstümmelten, leblosen Körper neben sich fand, würde er verrückt werden! Er würde einfach hier liegen bleiben, auf dem schmutzigen Boden der Katakomben, und dahinsiechen, so wie er es verdiente. Allein, verlassen, weil niemand einer Bestie wie ihm verbunden sein wollte …

Moment …

Nur sehr langsam kehrte seine Körperwahrnehmung vollständig zurück und ihm wurde klar, dass sich ein kalter, steinerner Boden sich nicht so anfühlte. So warm. So weich. Himmel, ihm war aufs Herrlichste warm. Und offenbar war er auch nicht so allein, wie er gedacht hatte. Etwas bewegte sich auf ihm.

Er kämpfte mit der irrationalen Angst, die an ihm fraß wie ein Raubtier, und der Neugier, was es wohl war. Letztere gewann schließlich den Kampf und er blinzelte vorsichtig. Über ihm spannte sich ein Betthimmel aus weicher, dunkler, bereits etwas mitgenommener Seide. So wie bei seinem Bett im Grimmauldplatz. Und es roch auch wie im Grimmauldplatz. Ein wenig modrig, wie es in alten, schlecht gelüfteten Gemäuern nun einmal roch – gemischt mit einem schwachen Duft von Wildblumen, der ihm so unendlich vertraut war und der vermutlich noch immer in den Laken seines Bettes hing, weil Catherine ... Und noch etwas anderes konnte er riechen.

Schokoladenkekse.

All diese Gerüche stürmten auf ihn ein und er musste die Augen schließen, damit ihm nicht ganz schwindelig davon wurde. Himmel, die feinen Sinne des Wolfes waren am nächsten Morgen einfach noch viel zu präsent und in dem Menschen so fehl am Platze, dass er sich jedes Mal so eigenartig fühlte. Aber dieses Mal setzen ihm die Erinnerungen, die er bei diesen Gerüchen hatte, noch doppelt zu. Er schaffte es trotz schmerzender Muskeln den Kopf so zu bewegen, dass er einen Blick auf das kleine Etwas werfen konnte, das dort auf seinem Bauch eingerollt lag. Und zu seiner Überraschung war es Josh, tief schlafend, dicht an ihn geschmiegt, die kleinen Hände fest in die Bettdecke gekrallt, als fürchte er, Remus könne wieder verschwinden, wenn er ihn nicht fest genug hielt.

Tränen sprangen dem Werwolf in die Augen. Er hatte es nicht verdient, dass dieser wunderbare kleine Junge ihm so nahe war, sich so vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte, hatte er doch immerhin … möglicherweise …

Ein wohliges Geräusch riss ihn aus diesem schmerzlichen Gedanken, ebenso wie ein warmer Atem, der seine Wange streifte. Viel zu ruckartig für seine geschundene Muskulatur wandte er den Kopf nach links, eine Bewegung, die ihm auch prompt mannigfaltigen Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte und ihn einen Moment jeder Sinneswahrnehmung beraubte. Erst nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen verschwanden die Sterne, die vor Schmerz hinter seinen Augenlidern getanzt hatten und sein Blick klärte sich.

Er blinzelte – und glaubte zu träumen. Einen Traum, der so wunderbar war, dass er nie wieder daraus erwachen wollte!

Direkt neben ihm lag Catherine, das Gesicht friedlich schlafend entspannt. Keine tiefen Wunden, keine Biss- oder Krallenspuren, nichts, was er noch vor wenigen Sekunden gefürchtet hatte zu finden.

Erneut schwammen seine Augen in Tränen und er ließ ihnen freien Lauf. Sich nicht um die erneuten Schmerzattacken kümmernd, die jede Bewegung in ihm auslöste, schob er mühsam einen Arm unter die Frau an seiner Seite, ebenso wie um den kleinen Jungen, zog sie beide fest an sich. Und während er das Gesicht in Catherines Haar vergrub, entfuhr ihm ein leises Schluchzen.

Sie lebte. Oh Merlin, Cathy lebte! Und sie war – nach allem, was Greyback ihr angetan hatte – noch immer bei ihm, genauso wie Josh! Er hatte Catherine nicht getötet! Und er hatte sie auch nicht verloren...

- - - - -

Einige Zeit verging, in der Remus nur ganz langsam wirklich verstand, dass sich seine Ängste und Alpträume nicht bewahrheitet hatten. Insgeheim war er dankbar dafür, dass während dieser Zeit weder Cathy noch Josh erwachten und ihm diesen Moment gönnten, den er brauchte, um seine Fassung wieder zu finden. Er hielt sie nur in den Armen und dankte jedem Heiligen, der ihm einfiel.

Ein leises Quietschen zog schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und neue Gerüche drangen in den Raum. Der Geruch von Büchern und Erdbeeren. Und etwas neues, frisches, das noch nicht lange existierte.

Die Tür glitt auf und Hermine schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen in den Raum, sehr darauf bedacht, niemanden zu wecken. In den Armen hielt sie ein kleines, in weiße Tücher eingeschlagenes Bündel. Als sie sich zu ihm umwandte und entdeckte, dass er wach war, errötete sie zu seiner Überraschung ein wenig.

„Professor …", stammelte sie flüsternd und er berichtigte sie mit einem nicht einmal halbwegs ernst gemeinten, tadelnden Blick.

„Remus."

„Remus", wiederholte sie gehorsam, aber immer noch verlegen, ehe sie ans Bett herantrat. „Wie geht es Dir?"

„Es ging mir nie besser", antwortete er ehrlich. Er war nie glücklicher gewesen, was interessierten ihn da schon ein paar Kratzer und schmerzende Muskeln? Aber offenbar glaubte sie ihm kein Wort.

„Tut es noch sehr weh? Ich wollte wirklich nicht … aber sonst wäre Ron …", stammelte sie mit gesenktem Blick.

„Wovon sprichst Du?"

„Du hast keine Erinnerung mehr an gestern Nacht?"

Remus schnitt eine Grimasse. „Nicht mehr wirklich. Ich erinnere mich noch schwach daran, dass ihr uns gerettet habt, als Greyback gerade über uns herfallen wollte. Und dass dieser ... Vampir ihn getötet hat. Und ich erinnere mich dass Sirius mich mit Cathy rausgeschickt hat, bevor er Harry …"

Er stockte, seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und er versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Wie geht es Harry?" fragte er hastig. „Ist er ...?"

„Ihm geht es gut. Allen geht es gut, sie sind hier. Er und die Anderen schlafen noch. Remus, er hat Voldemort besiegt, genau wie die Prophezeiung es sagte!"

Heiße Freude durchströmte ihn. Voldemort war besiegt? Das bedeutete ja, dass der Krieg bald vorbei sein würde! Und dann wäre auch Catherine nicht mehr in Gefahr...

Erleichtert seufzend ließ er sich in die Kissen zurück sinken. „Das ist gut. Sehr gut..." Er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, um die Neuigkeit wirklich aufnehmen zu können.

Und als er sie wieder öffnete, trug Hermine immer noch diesen schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau.

„Also gut, Hermine, an was sollte ich mich erinnern?"

Die Röte in Hermines Gesicht verstärkte sich noch ein wenig. „Nun ja … Ron und ich sind Dir und Cathy gefolgt, um euch zu helfen. Aber wir kamen zu spät. Als wir euch erreichten war Pettigrew schon tot – nicht, das ich das bedaure – und Du warst bereits transformiert. Du hast neben Cathy, die schreckliche Schmerzen hatte, auf dem Boden gelegen und … warst einfach nur bei ihr. Ich meine, Du hast nicht im Geringsten bedrohlich gewirkt oder so, eher besorgt, wenn man einen Wolf als besorgt bezeichnen kann. Deine Ohren waren auf sie gerichtet und Du hast keine Zähne …"

„Du meinst, ich ..."

„Du hast sie bewacht, Remus. Sie beschützt. Selbst als Wolf hast Du ihr nichts angetan!"

Das musste er erst einmal verdauen.

„Und dann haben wir wohl irgendwas falsch gemacht. Wir waren vielleicht zu laut. Oder zu schnell. Oder ..."

„Hermine", unterbrach Remus ihr nervöses Geplapper.

„Nun ja … wir sind gerannt, um euch rechtzeitig zu erreichen, und das hat der Wolf wohl gehört und gedacht, wir wollten Cathy etwas antun. Jedenfalls hat er … hast Du … Ron angegriffen, und …"

„Hab´ ich ihn verletzt?" fragte Remus sehr leise, kreidebleich im Gesicht.

„Nein. Das … das ist es ja." Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Fußspitzen. „Cathy und ich haben Dich vorher geschockt. Gleichzeitig. Du hast zwei harte Flüche abbekommen. Daher die Frage, ob es noch weh tut. Tut mir leid."

Das war alles? Am liebsten hätte er laut gelacht! „Das muss es nicht."

Überrascht hob sie den Blick. „Nicht?"

„Nein. Im Gegenteil, ich bin euch unendlich dankbar dafür! Ich hätte es mir nicht verzeihen können, wenn ich ihn verletzt hätte!" Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer kleinen Grimasse. „Molly wird mir vermutlich schon für den Angriff den Hals umdrehen – gerechtfertigterweise ..."

„Nein, wird sie nicht! Sie ist viel zu beschäftigt mit der kleinen …" Hermine unterbrach sich selbst und riss die Augen auf. „Oh! OH! Das weißt Du ja noch gar nicht!" Sie schob das kleine Bündel in ihren Armen zurecht und schlug ein Stück des weißen Tuches beiseite. Und Moony konnte nicht anders, als die Luft anhalten. In ihren Armen lag – ein Baby.

Das wunderschönste, kleine Menschlein, das er jemals gesehen hatte!

Ohne zu fragen legte Hermine das kleine Wesen auf seine Brust, sodass er komplett von Kindern bedeckt zu sein schien, und lächelte ihn an. „Ich denke, Du solltest Deine Tochter kennen lernen."

Mit diesen Worten und einem Lächeln über seinen fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck verließ sie schnell das Zimmer.

Remus lag einen Moment wie versteinert da und blickte dem Baby stumm in die blauen Augen. Es blinzelte zurück und gähnte ihn an. Und als das kleine Mädchen begann zu strampeln und demzufolge ein wenig hinunter rutschte, griff er erschrocken zu, um es zu stützen. Himmel, dieses kleine Wesen war so leicht und zerbrechlich ... Das Gefühl des winzigen Körpers unter seinen Händen vertrieb jeden Gedanken an Schmerz. Und plötzlich griffen zwei helle Hände nach dem kleinen Wesen und schoben es zurück.

Remus wandte den Kopf und blickte in Cathys lächelndes Gesicht.

Sie lächelte ebenfalls. „Guten Morgen, Daddy."

Daddy ... selbst nach seiner Transformation in der letzten Nacht vertraute sie ihm so sehr, dass sie ihm dieses winzige, hilflose Kind in den Arm legte ... Konnte man spüren, wie jahrzehnte alte Lasten sich plötzlich in Luft auflösten?

„Wann …?" brachte er mühsam heraus, vollkommen gefangen von diesen kleinen Fingern. Und den kleinen Händen. Und dem winzigen Gesicht. Das letzte Baby, das er im Arm gehalten hatte, war Harry gewesen...

„Letzte Nacht. Kurz nachdem Hermine und Ron uns hierher gebracht hatten. Du warst bewusstlos. Und viel zu mitgenommen, als das wir Dich früher geweckt hätten." Sie drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Bist Du böse?"

Immer noch vollkommen überwältigt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich hoffe, Du bist mit ‚Elena' einverstanden."

Als habe dieser Name seine Erstarrung durchbrochen wandte er ihr strahlend das Gesicht zu und küsste sie so leidenschaftlich, wie Cathy es ihrem geschwächten Wolf nach Vollmond niemals zugetraut hatte. Als er sich endlich von ihr löste war ihr Blick ganz verklärt.

„Auch kuscheln", ertönte es schläfrig und Remus lächelte den noch ziemlich verschlafenen Josh an.

„Dann komm hoch, Großer."

„Aber vorsichtig", mahnte Cathy, die die unzähligen Prellungen und Abschürfungen an Remus´ Körper noch zu gut in Erinnerung hatte, die die Folge der zwei Schockzauber und seines Aufpralles waren und bei deren Versorgung sie Molly zugesehen hatte, während ihre Tochter das erste Mal an ihrer Brust lag.

Sie hob das Baby hoch, sodass sich Josh zwischen die beiden Erwachsenen kuscheln konnte. Als er zu ihnen hinaufgekrabbelt war, positionierte sie Elena erneut auf Remus' Brust und schlang einen Arm um ihre kleine Familie. Jetzt würde Alles gut werden.

Ganz sicher.

* * *

_Hach, ist das schön! Und wehe, einer beschwert sich über unseren Kitsch! Der arme Moony hat es mehr als verdient! Jawohl!_


	51. Revues und Bürokratie

_**A/N:** Schluchz, heul, schnief! Habt ihr uns den gar nicht vermisst? Die vollkommen überdrehten Autorinnen haben jetzt auf ein paar Messages gehofft, weil wir einen Tag in Verzug geraten sind, aber offenbar stürmt ihr alle die Badeseen. Wasser … Abkühlung … knackige Männer in Badehosen … Okay, reiß Dich zusammen, Bine! Jetzt wird erst einmal gepostet. Auf das wir vielleicht noch die 1300-Reviews-Marke knacken! Biiiiiiiiiitttte! Und jetzt viel Spaß!_

**Revues und Bürokratie**

Das sofortige Einschlafen war dann aber doch wieder nicht drin.

Harry und Ginny waren zwar sofort in sein Zimmer verschwunden, allerdings stand kaum eine Minute später Madam Pomfrey vor der Tür und bestand so vehement darauf, sich Harry anzusehen, dass dieser widerstrebend noch einmal in seine schmuddeligen Klamotten schlüpfte und der Krankenschwester mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck in das provisorische Krankenzimmer folgte.

Am liebsten hätte er die besorgte Frau auf den kommenden Tag vertröstet. Aber sogar Sirius hatte sich, nachdem er das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Madam Pomfrey mitbekommen hatte, auf ihre Seite geschlagen und war zu allem Überfluss freiwillig dem Ehebett und damit Vanna noch ein Weilchen fern geblieben, auch wenn Harry beteuerte, dass er niemanden zum ‚Händchen-Halten' brauche. Er sei immerhin siebzehn Jahre alt und habe grade den größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten getötet, da würde ihn doch eine kleine medizinische Versorgung nicht umwerfen.

Sirius hatte nur verständnisvoll genickt und ihm erklärt, dass er sowieso kein Typ fürs Händchen-Halten sei und er wüsste, dass Harry schon fast erwachsen wäre, war aber keinen Zentimeter gewichen. Und letztlich reichte er ihm dann doch schweigend seine Hand und Harry drückte sie, als Poppy sich an seiner Stirn zu schaffen machte – nicht, weil der Schmerz so immens, sondern weil er einfach vollkommen erschöpft war und es ihm gut tat, das sich jemand sorgte.

Er hatte es zwar noch irgendwie geschafft, nach abgeschlossener Behandlung leise zu fragen, ob die Narbe auf seiner Stirn nun schlimmer aussähe, aber er war viel zu müde gewesen, um sich über Madam Pomfreys ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck zu wundern. Stattdessen hatte er sich widerspruchslos von Sirius´ gemurmeltem „Wir reden morgen darüber. Jetzt geh´ schlafen." abspeisen lassen. Verdammt, was interessierte ihn schon diese blöde Narbe? Er hatte sein ganzes Leben damit verbracht …

Harry war fast froh darüber, so wortkarg ins Bett geschickt zu werden. Er hatte sich in seinem Zimmer zum zweiten Mal ausgezogen, seinem Pyjama, der auf der plötzlich schrecklich weit entfernten anderen Seite des Raumes auf einem Stuhl lag, nur eine kurzen Blick gegönnt und war dann nur in Boxershorts zu der schlafenden Ginny ins Bett gekrabbelt. Sie fest in seine Arme ziehend hatte er sich an sie geschmiegt – und war sofort eingeschlafen.

- - - - -

Harry erwachte am nächsten Tag erst sehr spät wieder. Das gleißende Sonnenlicht strömte durch die nur halb geschlossenen Vorhänge und tauchte das Bett in ein Meer aus Licht und Schatten.

Er blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit, rieb sich über die Augen – und bemerkte fast im gleichen Moment das Mädchen in seinen Armen. Das Sonnenlicht tanzte in ihrem roten Haar und verwandelte es in flüssiges Feuer.

Harry lächelte zärtlich. Ginny schlief immer noch tief und fest, eng an ihn geschmiegt, als ob sie auf diese Weise jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers erreichen wollte, dessen sie habhaft werden konnte. Fast als fürchte sie, er wäre nicht mehr da, wenn sie nicht gut Acht auf ihn gab. Dabei würde er doch freiwillig nie mehr von ihr weg gehen. Himmel, für ein solches Erwachen jeden Morgen würde er höchstpersönlich jeden einzelnen Todesser der Welt zu Strecke bringen!

Beide Arme fester um sie schlingend vergrub er das Gesicht in ihrem Haar, sog tief ihren Duft ein – und bemerkte fast genau in diesem Augenblick, dass Ginny nackt war. Zumindest fast. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte.

Merlin!

Nein, er würde nicht nachsehen, ob sie wenigstens das letzte Stückchen Stoff trug. Himmel, das Einzige, was er über Ginnys Nachtkleidung wusste war, dass sie gewöhnlich Nachthemden aus dem vorherigen Jahrhundert trug, die sie von den Zehenspitzen bis zum Kinn verhüllten. Das hatte sie zumindest in Hogwarts getan, wenn sie unten im Gemeinschaftsraum noch spät zusammen gesessen hatten …

‚_Klar, Potter! Was hast Du denn erwartet? Dass sie sich nackt neben Dich in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzt, umringt von anderen Schülern und allen ihre Kurven präsentiert, damit den Anderen die Augen raus fallen? Natürlich war sie normal angezogen gewesen! Und nirgendwo steht geschrieben, dass sie innerhalb der Schule wirklich so ins Bett steigen muss! Kleidung ist schließlich dazu da, um sie auszuziehen … ähm, anzuziehen! Oh Himmel, Gott sei Dank habe ich das nicht laut gesagt!' _

Er war sich recht sicher, dass seine Gesichtsfärbung momentan mit ihrer Haarfarbe konkurrierte. Nur sehr langsam drang in sein noch vom Schlaf verlangsamtes Hirn ein, dass sie gestern vielleicht genauso erschöpft gewesen war wie er. Er hatte es ja auch nicht mehr in seinen Pyjama geschafft. Außerdem kannte er sie doch mittlerweile wesentlich nackter … und genauer. Er war in ihr gewesen ... hatte sie gespürt, in ihrer Wärme, ihrem Duft geschwelgt … hatte sie geliebt …

Und er wollte es wieder tun! Jetzt!

Er gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich – und Ginnys unbedachte Bewegung, mit der sie ihren Po noch ein bisschen enger an ihn presste, erledigte das Übrige. Ein Teenager und zu allem Überfluss scheinbar auch noch vollkommen Hormon gesteuert zu sein war echt die Pest!

Er versuchte sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren, versuchte alle ihm bekannten Manöver aus „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit" aufzuzählen. Doch es brachte einfach nichts. Es wollte ihm keins einfallen! Kein Einziges. Sein ganzes Denken konzentrierte sich auf das weiche, warme Wesen dort in seinen Armen. Und er hatte auch gar nicht geplant, seine Lippen auf ihren Hals zu pressen. Er tat es trotzdem.

Ginny schnurrte leise und wandte sich dann zu ihm um. Entzog ihm so zwar den köstlichen Übergang vom Hals zur Schultern, bot ihm dafür aber zwei herrliche Brüste, die sich verzehrend gegen seine nackte Haut drückten. Und schob ein Bein über seine Hüften. Sie wollte ihn umbringen. Ganz sicher.

Übrigens - sie trug den fraglichen Slip. Sehr zu seinem Verdruss. Ob es einen Zauber zum unbemerkten Ausziehen von Kleidung gab? Er würde nach so etwas suchen müssen. Oder noch besser, Sirius fragen – wenn es so etwas gab, wusste dieser es hundertprozentig.

Ginnys Schoß schob sich noch enger an seinen. Und so langsam bekam er das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr wirklich schlief … Kleines Biest!

„Wenn Du Voldemorts Job zu Ende bringen willst, dann mach´ nur so weiter", brummte er.

Ein leises Kichern erklang.

„Ich bin besser als jeder Cruciatus, was?" Ginny hob den Kopf und blinzelte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln an. „Merk´ es Dir für die Zukunft, mein Schatz. Gegen mich kommst Du nicht an. Also versuche es erst gar nicht!"

Mit einem Ruck hatte er sie auf den Rücken gedreht und grinste auf sie hinunter. „Wird das hier eine Grundsatzdiskussion?" fragte er mit funkelnden Augen. „Willst Du etwa in meinem jetzigen körperlichen Zustand über die Rollenverteilung in unserer Beziehung streiten?"

Anstatt einer Antwort öffnete sie ihre Schenkel und er rutschte dazwischen. Nur noch wenig Stoff trennte sie.

Ginny hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue. „Freuen Sie sich so mich zu sehen, Sir, oder ist das da Ihr Zauberstab in ihrer Hosentasche."

„Letzteres." Er grinste sie an.

„Sie müssen ein großer Magier sein, wenn Sie einen solchen Zauberstab beherrschen." Sie seufzte genüsslich.

„Ich kann damit zumindest ganz ordentlich umgehen, wenn ich Dich das letzte Mal recht verstanden habe."

Sie kicherte, ehe sie ihn zu sich hinab zog und ihn küsste. Wenig keusch. Viel eher drängend. Sie umschlang ihn mit den Schenkeln und rieb sich ein wenig an ihm. Harry konnte nur leise stöhnen.

„Wir sollten wichtige Dinge immer so besprechen", flüsterte Ginny, die eigene Stimme ein wenig atemlos. „Ich denke, so könnte ich Dich zu manchem überreden."

„Biest!"

Eine erwartungsvolle Gänsehaut kroch über ihren Rücken beim Klang seiner dunklen, vollen Stimme.

„Mache Leute nennen mich so. Ich sehe das allerdings als Kompliment. Und Du kannst mich ja bestrafen", schlug sie atemlos vor.

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich und sie half ihm, das bisschen Stoff von ihrer Haut zu streifen. Sie grub die Hände ins Laken, als er begann sich von ihren Füßen nach oben zu küssen. Langsam, quälend, gründlich. Er malte Muster auf ihre erhitzte Haut, grub die Zähne in die empfindlich Haut am Übergang vom Bein zum restlichen Körper – Ginny quietschte leise - umrundete ihren Bauchnabel und ließ sie zittern, als er endlich bei ihren Brüsten angekommen war.

Er war ihr so nah. Nur noch eine winzige Bewegung, und er würde endlich … Endlich … Oh Merlin, wenn er sich doch nicht so viel Zeit lassen würde. Offenbar war der Kerl wirklich auf höchst angenehme Art und Weise rachsüchtig!

Grade als er ihre linke Brustwarze mit einem leisen ‚Plop' zwischen seinen Lippen entkommen ließ und Ginny leise stöhnte, klopfte es laut an der Tür. Harry erstarrte vor Schreck mitten in der Bewegung, doch sie war schon viel zu weit, um jetzt einfach aufhören zu können. Sie nutzte seinen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, schubste ihn neben sich rücklings aufs Bett und schwang mit einer fließenden Bewegung ein Bein über ihn.

„Harry?" erklang Rons Stimme hinter der Tür, doch alles was dieser von sich geben konnte war ein Gemisch aus Überraschung und Stöhnen, denn Ginny ließ sich grade langsam und genüsslich auf ihn sinken.

„Bist zu wach?"

„Hgrmpf." Mehr kam ihm nicht über die Lippen, da Ginny ihm grade die Lippen verschloss. Seine Hände lagen an ihrer Hüfte. Doch anstatt sie an ihren erregenden Auf- und Ab-Bewegungen zu hindern, wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte - ehe ihre feuchte, enge Hitze ihn endgültig umschlossen und sein Hirn ausgeblendet hatte - trieben seine in ihre Haut gebohrten Finger sie eher an.

Ron reichte allerdings offensichtlich dieses wenig aussagekräftiges Geräusch, denn er erklärte - offenbar selbst noch ziemlich schläfrig: „In 10 Minuten wollen sich Alle unten in der Bibliothek treffen, ehe wir ins Ministerium müssen. Damit endlich geklärt wird, was Alles passiert ist. Schafft ihr das?"

„Hmmm!" Himmel, wenn Ginny so weiter machte würde er … würde er bald … 10 Minuten waren vollkommen in …. Oooooooh!

„Ich seh´ euch dann unten!" Harry mühte sich zu antworten, doch genau in diesem Moment warf Ginny den Kopf zurück und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ihr Haar floss über ihre milchweiße Haut, ihre Brüste mit den hoch aufgerichteten, steifen Nippeln wölbten sich vor. Und er konnte die kleinen Muskeln spüren, die sich rhythmisch um ihn zusammenzogen. Sterne explodierten hinter seinen Lidern und er bäumte sich unter ihr auf.

_Merlin und alle Heiligen! _

Sie sank auf ihn nieder und er erstickte das erlöste Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle, so gut es ging, an ihrer Schulter.

Einen Moment waren beide viel zu schwach, um auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Ron Schritte hatten sich schon längst entfernt.

„Sirius scheint ein weiser Mann zu sein", murmelte Ginny deutlich erschöpft an seinem Hals, ehe sie leise lachte. „Er hatte wohl Recht, das Dir nur ein bisschen Schlaf gefehlt hat. Ich werde es mir für die Zukunft merken, damit ich das hier wiederholen kann."

„Stehe ganz zu ihrer Verfügung, Madam."

„So schnell erholst nicht einmal Du Dich, Harry", neckte sie. „Die männliche Refraktärzeit dauert zwar unterschiedlich lang, aber …"

„Ginny? Halt die Klappe! Du unterschätzt mich nämlich, mein Schatz. Ich habe doch so viele Möglichkeiten." Er schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und Ginny stöhnte auf.

„Aber … nicht mehr viel Zeit …", versuchte sie ihn abgehackt zu erinnern.

Harry grinste an ihrem Hals, ehe er mit der Zunge zu dem empfindlichen Punkt hinter ihrem Ohr wanderte.

„5 Minuten sollten reichen", murmelte er. Mit diesen Worten schob er einen Finger in sie und Ginny vergaß völlig, was sie hatte sagen wollen.

- - - - -

Okay … sie hatten weitere zehn Minuten gebraucht … und das, ohne das reichlich hektische Anziehen mitzuzählen. Aber wer kümmerte sich um eine solche Verspätung, wenn Harry grade so etwas … Wunderbares … tat?

Mit reichlich wackligen Knien schlüpfte Ginny durch die Tür, die Harry ihr zufrieden grinsend aufhielt. Ob er wusste, wie ähnlich er Sirius in manchen Dingen war? Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und schlüpfte schweigend an ihm vorbei. Beide hatten schon länger kein Wort mehr gesagt – aber warum auch? Reden wurde im Allgemeinen echt überbewertet, wie sie fand. Zumindest bei diesem Blick, den Harry auf ihren Hintern warf und der ihr nicht entging. In einem nutzlosen Akt versuchte sie ihr T-Shirt zu glätten und ihre Haare zu ordnen. Himmel, sie musste ja mehr als eindeutig wirken. Jeder konnte ihr vermutlich ansehen, dass sie gerade aufs Herrlichste vernascht worden war.

Allerdings war sie offenbar nicht die Einzige, wie sie Sekunden später grinsend bemerkte. Hermine wirkte – nun ja, ziemlich unausgeschlafen. Was da wohl passiert war? Sie würde sie später gründlich ausfragen! Aber bei ihrem Glück und dem Tempo ihres Bruders hatte sie wahrscheinlich das Baby die ganze Nacht wach gehalten. Sie saß eng an Ron gekuschelt auf dem Sofa und gähnte, wirkte aber nicht besonders ... zerzaust. Was wohl bedeutete, dass ihre Mutter sich ganz allein auf sie und Harry konzentrieren würde ... Himmel, Ron! Kannst du mal bitte etwas mehr Initiative entwickeln?

Neben Ron und Hermine hockte Vanna, und die wirkte allerdings ein wenig derangiert. Das blonde Haar war ziemlich zerzaust und ihre Lippen ein wenig geschwollen. Und dann war da noch dieses Lächeln ... Alles in allem wirkte sie genauso entspannt wie Ginny sich fühlte.

Sirius saß auf einem Stuhl, direkt neben ihr, die Beine lang ausgestreckt und übereinander gelegt, die Hände lässig hinter dem Kopf verschränkt – und wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich. Remus und Catherine hatten die zweite Couch bekommen, weil Remus offenbar ein Bein ausgestreckt halten musste. Es schien verletzt zu sein, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte, Josh auf dem Schoß zu nehmen, als dieser ihm auffordernd die Ärmchen entgegenstreckte. Cathy hielt ihre Tochter im Arm und lächelte die letzten Ankömmlinge fröhlich an.

Sogar Snape und Rica waren hier, beide in einem weichen Ohrensessel sitzend, seine Schulter dick verbunden – und Severus Miene war unergründlich und emotionslos wie immer, ein besonders großer Kontrast zu der Tatsache, dass der introvertierte Tränkemeister SEHR NAH neben sich Rica hatte.

Harry steuerte auf einen weiteren Sessel zu – und Ginny, nach einem kurzen, verblüfften Blick auf Snape und Rica, folgte ihm und ließ sich kommentarlos auf seinem Schoß nieder. Und er schien damit gerechnet zu haben, denn er schlang augenblicklich beide Arme um ihre Taille und blickte in die Runde.

Molly, die direkt neben dem Kamin saß, öffnete den Mund ... und schloss ihn wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben, als sie Sirius' belustigtem Blick begegnete und er stumm mit den Lippen den Namen „Bill" formte...

„Sind jetzt alle da? Oder warten wir noch auf den Weihnachtsmann?" fragte Snape in seiner gewohnt charmanten Art. Bei einer winzigen Bewegung seinerseits verzog er schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und erntete von Hermine augenblicklich einen besorgten Blick.

„Wir können Sie doch gerne hier aufs Sofa lassen, Professor", bot sie an, doch Severus schnaubte nur.

„Ich kann sehr gut sitzen, Miss Granger, und brauche kein weiches Sofa. Nur keine Sorge, die man missverstehen könnte. Grapschen Sie nur weiter an Mr. Weasley herum." Immerhin hatte er ja auch seine Hand unter das Rückenteil von Ricas Shirt gemogelt...

„Severus!" Ricas Stimme war vorwurfsvoll und sie maß ihn mit einem warnenden Blick. Er fing ihn auf, schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen - hielt dann aber klugerweise den Mund. Immerhin wollte er ja nicht riskieren, dass die Frau auf seinem Schoss die Hand von seinem Schenkel nahm...

„Da steht wohl jemand total unter dem Pantoffel", feixte Sirius, kassierte allerdings einen warnenden Blick von Vanna – und entschloss sich daraufhin ebenfalls, diesbezüglich lieber den Mund zu halten.

„Okay, wo fangen wir an?" Er blickte in die Runde und als ihm niemand antwortete, seufzte er leise. „Dann eben ich. Aufs Wichtigste konzentriert: Voldemort ist tot. Harry hat ihn gestern Nacht vernichtet. Endgültig. Alle Horcruxe wurde zerstört, ehe er Neue anfertigen konnte."

„Ohne eure Hilfe hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Danke", fügte Harry hinzu und lächelte in die Runde. Dann runzelte er die noch leicht brennende Stirn. „Aber wie seid ihr aus Andrescus Schloss entkommen? Ich … ich dachte wirklich …" Er beendete den Satz nicht, trotzdem war jedem Anwesenden klar, was er meinte.

„Harry sagte uns, ihr wärt tot", vollendete Remus für ihn den Satz .

„Beinah hätte er Recht gehabt." Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse. „Andrescu war nicht wirklich gut auf uns zu sprechen. Es gab da Differenzen mit einem uns bekannten, zu Asche verkokelten Werwolf, der vor Jahren Andrescus Frau umbrachte. Und er unterstellte uns, mit ihm und seinen Artgenossen verbündet zu sein."

„Greyback."

„Richtig. Und er wollte, dass wir eine unserer Frauen wählen, die er dann als seine Rache ebenfalls töten würde. Wir sollten zahlen für Greybacks Verbrechen. Sollten den gleichen Schmerz erleiden, den er erleidet. Als wir nicht wählten, tat er es."

„Er schickte Harry mit dem Hufflepuff-Becher als Portschlüssel fort – und wählte mich", fuhr Vanna fort.

Harry starrte sie erschrocken an. „Um Himmels Willen, Vanna ..."

„Ich wette, Black hat sich mit seiner großen Klappe qualifiziert", brummte Severus und zu seiner Verwunderung senkte Padfoot schuldbewusst den Kopf und widersprach ihm nicht.

„Aber wie seid ihr dort wieder raus gekommen?" fragte Cathy, die kleine Elena in ihren Armen wiegend eine Sekunde bevor der noch immer fassungslos wirkende Harry diese Frage stellen konnte.

„Sirius war bereit für mich zu sterben." Vannas Stimme klang leise, doch in der Stille des Raumes reichte sie aus. „Er hat um mein Leben gebettelt und die Vampire angefleht, ihn an meiner Stelle zu töten. Andrescu war der Meinung, er habe die Regeln verletzt, weil er nicht bereit war, mich für die Anderen zu opfern."

„Tausende von Fledermäusen sind auf uns niedergestürzt", fügte Ron mit einer Grimasse hinzu. „Echt eklig, diese Viecher."

„Und auf einmal hatte Vanna ihren Zauberstab in der Hand", ergänzte Hermine.

Evanna zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wie ich das geschafft habe." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich hatte solche Angst um euch. Um Dich." Sie warf einen Blick zu Sirius hinüber, der schwach lächelte. „Ich hab´ mir so sehr meine Magie zurückgewünscht, um irgendetwas tun zu können. Und plötzlich war mein Stab da. Direkt in meiner Hand! Und ehe ich darüber nachdenken konnte bin ich herumgewirbelt und habe einen Schocker geflucht. Und es hat geklappt."

„Und anschließend konnte man mit Andrescu sogar reden." Ron grinste Vanna an. „Er hat Evanna förmlich aus der Hand gefressen. Und als sie ihm die Situation erklärt hatte ... und er erfahren hatte, dass es in dieser Nacht noch gegen Greyback gehen sollte ..."

„Und Deine Magie ist seitdem geblieben?" fragte Moony an die Frau seines Freundes gewandt.

Vanna nickte, zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den Teller voller Sandwichs vor ihr, den Molly vorsorglich auf dem Tisch deponiert hatte.

„Accio Sandwich." Es schwebte zu ihr hinüber und landete sicher in ihrer Hand. Und sie erntete ein Lächeln von Remus, das sie in gleicher Weise zurückgab, als sie sich an ihren missglückten Schwebezauber erinnerte, mit dem er sie seinerzeit auf ihren Magieverlust hingewiesen hatte.

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht", bemerkte er leise.

Alle blickten ihn überrascht an, bis auf Snape, der sich offenbar entschlossen hatte sich nicht mehr an der Unterhaltung zu beteiligen und gelangweilt auf seine blassen Finger starrte. Oder wenigstens so tat...

„Was soll das heißen, das hast Du Dir gedacht?" brauste Sirius auf und funkelte seinen besten Freund an. „Du hast nichts gesagt!"

„Weil ich mir nicht sicher war. Es war nur eine Vermutung. Und es hat ja auch so funktioniert."

„Ja, klar …" Sirius schnaufte. „Wir sind ja auch nur fast von Fledermäusen zum Dinner vernascht worden!"

„Was hat Dich darauf gebracht?" fragte Vanna, ihren grummeligen Mann ignorierend.

„Nun ja … erinnert ihr euch an den Text?" Er runzelte die Stirn, ehe er aus dem Gedächtnis rezitierte: „ Doch bedenk' gut das Wagnis, versuchst Du Dein Glück! Ist es einmal getan, gibt es kein Zurück! Denn nur wahre Liebe kann den Tod bezwingen, kann das Verlorene Dir wieder bringen! Erst wenn Herz und Magie aus freiem Willen gegeben, wird die verlorene Seele wieder leben!"

„Und?"

„Na ja … _‚Denn nur wahre Liebe kann den Tod bezwingen, kann das Verlorene Dir wieder bringen!'_ Was, wenn ‚das Verlorene' nicht das Leben von Sirius gewesen ist, sondern die gegebene Magie? Ergo würde dies´ bedeuten, dass das Geopferte wieder zurückkommt, wenn der vom Zauber Gerettete ebenfalls wahre Liebe empfindet. Und wie könnte man dies´ deutlicher zeigen als in der Bereitschaft, für den Anderen zu sterben?"

„Blumen? Pralinen?" brummte Sirius. „Echt Moony, manchmal ist Dein Timing echt so schlecht wie Dein Atem an Vollmond."

„Und Dein Charme ist manchmal …"

„Schluss jetzt!" Cathy setzte sich auf und übergab das Baby an Remus, der augenblicklich den kleinen Streit mit Padfoot zu vergessen schien und ganz begeistert dabei zusah, wie die kleine Elena die winzige Hand um seinen kleinen Finger schloss. „Wie ging es also weiter?"

„Ich wurde auf den Friedhof vor der Kapelle zurück geschickt", fuhr Harry fort und unterdrückte den unangenehmen Schauer, der ihm bei der Erinnerung an diesen Moment über den Rücken kroch. Seine Finger umschlossen Ginnys unbewusst fester, und sie erwiderte seinen Händedruck.

„Rica, Remus und Sn … Professor Snape", verbesserte er sich selbst und erntete einen undeutbaren Blick von Severus, „haben mich gefunden. Und wir gingen hinunter in die Katakomben, sobald die temporären Sperren aufgehoben waren."

„Es war eine Falle", ließ sich nun zu aller Verwunderung Snape vernehmen. „Wir hatten die Eingänge gesichert, aber sie lösten die Apparationssperre über den Katakomben und überwältigten uns. Und sie nahmen Harry gefangen."

Es war das erste Mal, das er den Vornamen des Jungen gebrauchte und er mied den Blick in sein erstauntes Gesicht. „Den Rest kennt ihr. Dieser Vampir kämpfte an unserer Seite und tötete Greyback. Und er verriet uns, das das letzte Horcrux nicht Nagini, sondern der Junge selbst war."

„Was war das Horcrux denn dieses Mal?" fragte Hermine – und biss sich gleich darauf fest auf die Zunge, als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Eine Art Wolke, denke ich …", versuchte Vanna es, doch er unterbrach sie.

„Es war meine Mutter …"

„Was?" Sirius starrte ihn schockiert an? „Lily?" Und auch Remus und Snape sahen plötzlich ziemlich bleich aus.

„Ja. Es muss passiert sein, als er sie umbrachte..."

„Das war es also, was Andrescu meinte, als er sagte, dass Voldemort die Erschaffung dieses Horcruxes nicht geplant hatte", flüsterte Snape rau und sein Blick flog zu seinem langjährigen Kontrahenten. „Und dass Blut der mächtigste Stoff und Liebe die stärkste Magie sei ... Er hat Lily irrtümlich zum Horcrux gemacht. Oder sie hat sich selbst dazu gemacht, weil sie ihren Sohn nicht aufgeben wollte."

„Deshalb konnte Voldemort Harry all die Jahre nicht töten ..." Sirius starrte den Tränkemeister ebenfalls an. „Und deshalb hat das Blut seiner Tante ihn auch geschützt bis er volljährig wurde ..."

„Er muss fast durchgedreht sein, als ihm klar wurde, woran das lag", bemerkte Harry und riss die Männer so aus ihrer Erstarrung. „Dass er so die Prophezeiung selbst erfüllt hatte ..."

Er seufzte leise, als er sich direkt nach Ginny vom Stuhl erhob. Darüber würde er später nachdenken müssen – jetzt mussten sie diese Anhörung hinter sich bringen. Er würde jetzt brav nach oben verschwinden und sich anziehen. Und dann würde er diese verdammte Aussage machen. Bürokratie war echt das Letzte.

Er folgte den Anderen aus dem Zimmer, Vanna vorlassend. Sie lächelte ihn an und zwinkerte.

„Steht Dir übrigens, dieser ‚Ohne Narbe'-Look."

„Was? Was meinst Du?"

Sie blieb stehen und tippte ungeniert gegen seine Stirn. „Dein neuer ‚Ohne Narbe'-Look. Auch wenn Du jetzt ganz verändert wirkst."

Harry starrte sie einen Moment verständnislos an, ehe er begriff, sich umwandte und aus dem Raum rannte, hinüber zum nächsten Spiegel. Dort blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Sein Gesicht blickte ihm entgegen. Und auch wieder nicht. Etwas Altes, Vertrautes und oftmals Verhasstes fehlte. Seine blitzförmige Narbe.

Ginny war ihm nach geeilt und sah ihn erstaunt von der Seite an.

„Deine Narbe … sie ist weg … Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt. Seit wann …?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte er. Im ersten Augenblick wusste er nicht, ob er sich freuen oder eher traurig sein sollte. Seit er gewusst hatte, was diese Narbe bedeutete, hatte er sie inbrünstig gehasst. Aber sie war auch irgendwie ein Teil von ihm gewesen. Seine letzte Erinnerung an seine Eltern. Ohne sie fühlte er sich nackt.

„Sie ist seit dem Kampf verschwunden." Sirius war neben Harry getreten und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nach der Behandlung von Poppy, ohne das Blut, hat man es gesehen. Aber ich wollte es Dir heute Morgen nicht mehr sagen. Du warst so erschöpft. Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Junge antwortete nicht und schwieg eine Weile, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken.

‚_Das Schicksal des dunklen Lords und deines sind in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart miteinander verbunden. Aber dies ist der Zeitpunkt, um sie endlich voneinander zu trennen. Um dein eigenes Schicksal zu finden ... und eine eigene Zukunft. Bist du bereit dazu?'_ hatte seine Mutter ihn gefragt. Er hatte die Worte erst nicht verstanden. Aber jetzt drangen sie zu ihm durch. Seine eigene Zukunft. Ohne all das, was geschehen war. War er wirklich dazu bereit?

Im Spiegel trafen sich sein und Ginnys Blick. Sie lächelte ihn unsicher an. Und in diesem Moment wusste er die Antwort:

Ja.

Ja, er war bereit für ein neues Leben. Mit ihr an seiner Seite. Und all den anderen Menschen, die ihm so wichtig waren.

Ein winziges Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel, ehe er sich umwandte und sich allen anderen gegenüber sah. Sie hatten alle auf ihn gewartet. Sogar Snape! Er grinste in die Runde.

„Wir sollten aufhören, so herum zu trödeln! Scrimgeour erwartet uns. Und je eher wir diesen Mist hinter uns bringen, umso besser!" Mit diesen Worten packte er Ginny – und küsste sie vor allen Anwesenden mitten auf die Lippen. Sie lachte, ehe sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Kannst Du mich auch ohne Narbe lieben?" fragte er leise.

„Ich könnte Dich immer lieben", erwiderte sie zärtlich. „Ganz egal, ob mit oder ohne Narbe, Harry."

* * *

_Richtig, wer könnte ihm widerstehen? Ich nicht! Und ihr? Ach übrigens … irgendwie ist da noch ein Chap zwischen den Epilog gerutscht. Wie konnte uns das den passieren. Immer das Gemeckere von Snape, das er viel zu kurz gekommen ist. Seufz. Aber ihr wollt bestimmt nicht mehr … zu viel … ich geh´ dann mal löschen …_


	52. Im Zaubereiministerium

**_A/N:_**_ °Wirft sich heldenhaft zwischen Bines Zeigefinger und die Löschtaste°  
Okay, Ihr Süßen, die Story ist fertig. Zumindest auf unseren Festplatten. Und deshalb wollen wir Euch die beiden letzten Kapitel auch nicht allzu lange vorenthalten. Hier kommt schon mal Nummer 1. Immerhin hat der gute Severus auf seine bekannt charmante Art rumgenervt, dass er immer zu kurz käme ... Also musste da Abhilfe geschaffen werden. Und dann war da natürlich noch Remus, der statt des üblichen Lupin-Moments plötzlich diesen komischen Komplex bekam, weil er in den Katakomben wegen des doofen Vollmonds nicht so richtig heldenhaft kämpfen konnte ... Männeregos sind ja sooooooooooo schrecklich zerbrechlich ...

* * *

_

**Im Zaubereiministerium**

Wenn Severus Snape Eines Unbehagen bereitete, so war es der große ovale Raum im Zaubereiministerium, in dem die Anhörungen stattfanden. Erinnerte er sich doch nur zu gut daran, dass er selbst schon den Platz des Angeklagten innegehabt hatte, damals, als Voldemort verschwunden war und die Auroren all seine Anhänger zusammentrieben. Oder es zumindest versuchten. Damals war es ihnen nicht einmal annähernd gelungen.

Er selbst war nur einer von vielen gewesen, die an jenem Tag auf diesem Stuhl gesessen hatten. Und wenn Dumbledore sich nicht für ihn verbürgt hätte, dann hätte dieser Tag für ihn – genau wie für die meisten anderen – mit der Verbringung nach Askaban geendet. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte es in der ganzen Woche nur einen Einzigen gegeben, der ebenfalls freigesprochen worden war – Lucius Malfoy.

Alle anderen ...

Er verspürte einen unangenehmen Schauer beim Gedanken daran, dass es auch etliche Unschuldige getroffen hatte. Dass Barthemius Crouch in seinem Eifer, schnell Karriere zu machen, auch eine Reihe von Leuten nach Askaban verfrachtet hatte, die niemals etwas mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun gehabt hatten.

Leute wie Black ...

Sein Blick zuckte zu Sirius hinüber, der zusammen mit Vanna, Ginny und Harry auf der anderen Seite des Ganges stand und genauso nervös und unbehaglich aussah, wie er selbst sich fühlte. Vermutlich musste der Animagus ja auch an seine letzte „Anhörung" denken. Und daran, wie er ohne eine richtige Verhandlung in das Zauberergefängnis gebracht worden war ... Und seine Frau schien diese Gefühle in ihm genau erspüren zu können, weil sie gerade die Arme um seine Taille schlang, sich fest an ihn presste und auf diese Weise, ohne etwas sagen müssen, ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte. Offenbar war nicht nur ihre Magie zurückgekehrt, sondern auch der besondere Bund zwischen den Beiden geblieben. Irgendwann würde er sie näher dazu befragen. Ein interessantes Thema …

Ein winziges Lächeln zuckte um Snapes Mundwinkel. Später. Jetzt war es eher an der Zeit, sich ein wenig über den liebeskranken Blick von Black zu amüsieren. Und irgendwie seltsam froh für ihn zu sein…

Wie die Menschen sich doch ändern konnten! Wenn ihm noch vor kurzem jemand erzählt hätte, dass er einmal Sirius Black von Herzen Glück wünschen würde – er hätte ihm höhnisch ins Gesicht gelacht! Genau wie er jeden für verrückt erklärt hätte, der ihm prophezeit hätte, dass er plötzlich ein warmes, verdächtig an Freude erinnerndes Gefühl verspüren würde, nur weil er Remus Lupin – ausgerechnet Remus Lupin! – neben einer liebevoll lächelnden Frau auf einer Bank sitzen sah, einen pausenlos plappernden Dreijährigen auf dem Schoß und einen Säugling im Arm...

Jetzt ... jetzt wünschte er sich nur, genau so offen zu seinen Gefühlen für Rica stehen zu können, wie die Zwei es für ihre Frauen taten. Er hatte so lange all seine Emotionen in sich verschlossen, dass er manchmal bezweifelte, überhaupt noch welche haben zu können. Was, wenn er ihr nicht geben konnte, was sie brauchte? Was wenn er ihr nicht diese Nähe bieten konnte...

Einen Augenblick schloss er die Augen und dachte an die Nähe zurück, die am Morgen zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Als er erwacht war und sie auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett vorgefunden hatte, mit offenem Haar und in dem weißen Morgenrock, der sich im Laufe der Nacht geöffnet haben musste und einen Blick freigab auf das schlichte, weiße Nachthemd ...

Sie musste irgendwann eingeschlafen und erst vor kurzem wieder erwacht sein, denn sie wirkte leicht zerzaust und verschlafen. Aber ihre Finger waren noch immer mit denen seiner gesunden Hand verschränkt.

Sie war bei ihm geblieben. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie neben seinem Bett gesessen...

Und dann – während er sich noch fragte, womit er diese Frau eigentlich verdient hatte – hatte sie sich vorgebeugt und ihn mit einem Kuss begrüßt. Einem von der sanften, schmelzenden Sorte, der das Blut langsam erwärmte und den Wunsch nach weiteren Zärtlichkeiten weckte. Und offenbar hatte sie genauso gefühlt ... Sie hatte sich auf die Kante seines Bettes gesetzt und ihn erneut geküsst. Und wieder. Und diesmal hatte die Wärme sich in Hitze verwandelt. Und während er damit beschäftigt war, diesen süßen Lippen zu folgen, dieser süßen Zunge, in ihrem Duft und ihrem Geschmack zu schwelgen, hatte sie die Initiative übernommen.

Nur Minuten später lagen der Morgenmantel und das keusche Nachthemd neben dem Bett auf dem Boden und sie hockte über ihm, küsste ihn – seine Lippen, seinen Hals, seine Brust – und seufzte zufrieden auf, als er mit der unverletzten Hand ihre Zärtlichkeiten erwiderte.

Und wie er sie erwidert hatte! Er konnte gar nicht genug bekommen von der Wärme und der Zartheit ihrer weichen Haut. Von ihren genüsslichen Seufzern, als er ihre Brust umschloss und die aufgerichtete Knospe mit dem Daumen reizte. Von den hungrigen kleinen Lauten, als seine Hand tiefer wanderte, über ihre Schenkel glitt ... dazwischen ... und sie zum Erschauern brachte...

Und obwohl er sich nur sehr vorsichtig bewegen konnte, seine Spannkraft gegen Null tendierte und der Schmerz ihn ebenso zum Stöhnen gebracht hatte wie die Lust, hatte das alles keine Rolle mehr gespielt.

Er dachte an das Bild, dass sich ihm geboten hatte: Rica, herrlich nackt, rittlings auf ihm, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, so dass sich das rote Haar wie flüssiges Feuer über ihren Rücken ergoss. Wie sie laut seinen Namen gerufen hatte, während sie über ihm erschauert war. Und dann hatte sie sich auf ihn fallen lassen und der plötzliche Schmerz hatte ihn fast noch einmal zum Schreien gebracht.

Aber er hatte nur dagelegen, ganz still, und sie so gut wie möglich festgehalten und ihr Haar und ihren weichen Rücken gestreichelt. Dann hatte sie sich langsam aufgerichtet, stirnrunzelnd einen Blick auf seinen Verband geworfen und gesagt: „Ich hätte Dich beinahe umgebracht, stimmt´s? Tut mir Leid."

„Bring mich noch einmal um", hatte er geantwortet, und sie hatte gelacht und ihn geküsst und ihn geliebt, bis er noch einmal aufgeschrieen hatte, aber dieses Mal nicht aufgrund von Schmerzen.

Er fühlte sich gut. Und das Bett spielte in seinen weiteren Plänen für den heutigen Tag erneut eine Rolle, vielleicht heute Abend oder so. Er hatte schon mehr Energie, vielleicht konnte er sich dann ein bisschen besser bewegen? Heute Morgen hatte er seine Hände und seinen Mund noch nicht überall hingebracht, wo er wollte, aber heute Abend ... Es juckte ihn in den Fingern und seine Lippen waren kribbelig. Er wollte sie wieder so spüren...

Stattdessen aber waren sie aufgestanden, hatten sich in die Bibliothek begeben, und jetzt saß er hier in diesem tristen Gang und wartete darauf, den Raum erneut betreten zu müssen, in dem er einen der schlimmsten Tage seines Lebens verbracht hatte.

„Severus?" Rica setzte sich neben ihn auf die hölzerne Bank und griff nach seiner gesunden Hand. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst so ... abwesend."

Er verschränkte die Finger mit ihren. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Da ging es doch schon los! Er wollte doch offen zu ihr sein! Also schloss er die schwarzen Augen und holte tief Luft. _‚Einmal, Severus … sei einmal in Deinem Leben wirklich ehrlich! So schwer kann es doch nicht sein! Potter macht es ständig! Und sogar Weasley! Da wirst Du es doch wohl auch hinkriegen!'_

„Ich habe auch mal dort drinnen auf dem Anklage-Stuhl gesessen ...", versuchte er stockend zu erklären.

Ricas Blick brannte wie Flammen auf seiner Haut. Würde sie sich jetzt abwenden? Ihm ihre Hand entziehen, aufstehen und fortgehen?

„Und jetzt graut es Dir davor, diesen Raum erneut betreten zu müssen."

Warum hatte er sich nicht denken können, dass sie ihn auch ohne große Worte verstehen würde? Er nickte mühsam. Himmel, dieses Ehrlichkeits-Ding war doch schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Aber jetzt würde er es auch bis zum Schluss durchziehen.

„Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich nicht nur zum Schein auf der dunklen Seite stand."

So, jetzt war es endgültig heraus. Sie wusste nun, dass er damals nicht unschuldig dort gesessen hatte, auch wenn er zur Zeit seiner Verhaftung schon für Dumbledore und den Orden tätig gewesen war. Dass er auch dunkle Seiten hatte, vor denen er sich manchmal selbst fürchtete. Dass er eine Frau wie sie nicht verdiente … Jetzt musste er nur noch auf den Todesstoß warten. Hoffentlich tat sie es kurz und schmerzlos.

Eine ganze Weile sagte Rica gar nichts, sondern sah ihn nur von der Seite an. Und es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er die Kraft fand, den Blick von dem schmutzigen Linoleum zu heben und ihren zu erwidern.

Sie lächelte …

Sie lächelte?

„Und jetzt?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, die ihm angenehm die Nackenhärchen aufstellte. Ihr Lächeln war so verführerisch, das er es fast erwidert hätte. Eigentlich hätte er geschworen, seine Gesichtsmuskulatur hätte die komplexen Vorgänge eines Lächelns längst verlernt, aber nun …

„Was ist mit jetzt?" hakte sie nach.

„Jetzt?" Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte die Szene in den Katakomben auf, in der er Isabella Rabastan mit dem Avada Kedavra niedergestreckt hatte. Er hatte einen unverzeihlichen Fluch angewendet! Und in derselben Situation würde er es bestimmt wieder tun … Wenn er dadurch Ricas Leben retten könnte. Zu was machte ihn das?

Überrascht spürte er, wie sie seine Hand drückte.

„Ja, was ist mit jetzt, Severus? Jetzt bist Du doch kein Anhänger Voldemorts mehr, nicht wahr? Du hast gegen ihn gekämpft. Du hast mein Leben gerettet – zweimal. Und das, obwohl ich aus einer Todesserfamilie stamme. Du hast dir deinen Platz erkämpft und die Achtung und den Respekt deiner Mitstreiter errungen. Und ich will jetzt wissen, ob es eine Zukunft für uns gibt. Ob das, was uns verbindet, stark genug ist, um etwas darauf aufzubauen. Ohne die Schatten der Vergangenheit. Von diesem Moment an."

Er holte tief Atem, während er ihre Hand noch fester umklammerte. Und dann sprach er die Worte aus, die sein Schicksal besiegelten.

„Nie wieder schwarze Magie. Solange ich lebe!"

Ricas Lächeln erhellte sich noch eine Nuance und Severus fühlte sich, als würde er seit sechzehn Jahren das erste Mal ins Sonnenlicht hinaustreten. Und dann verschloss sie einfach seine Lippen mit einem Kuss und ihm war es verdammt egal, dass Black und Lupin ihn vermutlich gerade anstarrten wie ein Wesen aus einer fernen Galaxie, und dass Schüler um ihn herum saßen. Dass es in der ganzen Schule – sollte Hogwarts irgendwann wieder eröffnet werden – Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins sein würde, wie der miesepetrige Zaubertränke-Lehrer im Ministerium herumknutschte.

Nichts von alledem war wichtig. Es gab nur noch diese eine Frau.

Die er nie wieder gehen lassen würde.

- - - - -

Wie jede bürokratische Einrichtung war auch das Zaubereiministerium mit einer Unzahl von Angestellten geschlagen, die nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als sich ihre eigene Wichtigkeit und Bedeutung dadurch zu beweisen, dass sie anderen Leuten das Leben so schwer wie möglich machten. Allerdings hätten Ron und Ginny dennoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie beim Betreten des Sitzungssaales ausgerechnet Percy in die Arme laufen würden, der mit betont ernster, bedeutungsschwangerer Miene dabei war, jedem geladenen Zeugen seinen Platz zuzuweisen und der sich offenbar nach Kräften bemühte, die eisigen Blicke seiner zwei jüngeren Geschwister zu ignorieren.

Kopfschüttelnd verhielt Ron im Schritt, als die alte Wut und Enttäuschung erneut in ihm hoch kochte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen. „Jetzt seht euch das bloß mal an, Leute. Vom persönlichen Juniorberater des Zaubereiministers zum Platzanweiser. Das nenne ich eine steile, politische Karriere."

Hektische rote Flecke erschienen auf den Wangenknochen seines älteren Bruders. Und sie vertieften sich noch, als Ginny leise aber deutlich bemerkte: „Was erwartest du denn, Ron? Erst hat er es geschafft, monatelang nicht zu bemerken, dass sein direkter Vorgesetzter unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand und Voldemorts Anweisungen ausführte, dann hat er jedem, der diesen Schwachsinn hören wollte erklärt, Professor Dumbledore und Harry wollten sich nur wichtig machen, indem sie behaupteten, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt sei, und dass der Professor nur auf Fudges Job scharf wäre, während Harry sich nur aufspielen wolle. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Brief, den er dir geschrieben hat, als du Vertrauensschüler geworden bist? In dem er dich aufgefordert hat, dich von Harry fernzuhalten?"

Sie warf Percy einen wütenden Blick zu, während sie ihre Finger demonstrativ mit denen ihres Freundes verschränkte. Und dann blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen und sprach die letzen Worte in seine Richtung.

„Und zu guter Letzt war er nicht einmal intelligent genug, um zu realisieren, dass sowohl Fudge als auch Scrimgeour ihn nur dazu benutzen wollten, um die Familie und den Orden auszuspionieren. Das einzig Vernünftige, was er seit Voldemorts Rückkehr gemacht hat, war zu Hause auszuziehen. So konnte wenigstens der Rest unserer Familie auf der _richtigen Seite_ kämpfen, ohne deswegen noch in Askaban zu landen!"

Harry sagte gar nichts. Er legte Ginny lediglich einen Arm um die Schultern und führte sie an ihrem erbleichenden Bruder vorbei zu ihrem Stuhl. Er wollte sich jetzt wirklich nicht mit Percy befassen müssen. Dafür war die Erinnerung an seine eigene Anhörung wegen unerlaubter Zauberei noch zu lebendig, als er genau hier in diesem Raum gesessen und furchtbare Ängste ausgestanden hatte, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu dürfen, während Percy mit stolzer, wichtiger Miene die Verhandlung protokolliert hatte.

Ron, der gerade höflich Hermines Stuhl zurechtgerückt hatte, drehte sich allerdings noch einmal um. Und diesmal sprach er seinen Bruder direkt an. „Du hast Mum und Dad das Herz gebrochen, Percy. Ich hoffe, dein toller Job als Kartenabreißer in diesem Zirkus hier war das wert!"

- - - - -

Kingsley Shacklebolt und seine Kollegen mussten in den wenigen Stunden seit Voldemorts Vernichtung wahre Wunder vollbracht haben, überlegte Severus anerkennend, als die hohen Türen zum Sitzungssaal sich öffneten und den Blick auf die Gruppe von Todessern freigab, die in magischen Fesseln in der Mitte des großen Raumes standen. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er eine ganze Reihe von ihnen. Da waren Avery, Emiliano Rabastan, Bellatrix Lestrange, die Geschwister Alecto und Amycus, Narcissa und Draco Malfoy ... Und eben öffneten sich die Türen zum Zellenkorridor und zwei weitere Gefangene wurden hereingeführt. Dieser anmaßende Cousin von Lucius, wie war doch gleich sein Name … ja, richtig, Elias. Elias Spencer. Und neben ihm stand dessen Mutter Millicent, die schmalen Lippen zu einer hochmütigen, missbilligenden Grimasse verzogen …

Er kannte diese Leute alle. Er hatte über Jahre hinweg mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet, an ihren Treffen teilgenommen. Und jetzt würde er gegen sie aussagen und dazu beitragen, dass sie für den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban verschwinden würden. Irgendwie ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er wäre wirklich so ohne Gewissen, wie alle von ihm dachten. Auch wenn er diese Menschen wirklich nach Askaban schicken wollte und sie nichts anderes verdient hatten, er fühlte sich wie ein elender Verräter. Das hatte er immer getan …

Er spürte, wie Rica nach seiner Hand griff und verschränkte seine Finger dankbar für diese wortlose Unterstützung mit ihren, während er beiseite trat und Remus und Catherine den Vortritt ließ, damit diese sich die Plätze aussuchen konnten, wo sie sich mit ihren Kindern hinsetzen wollten. Immerhin versprach das hier eine ziemlich langatmige Angelegenheit zu werden, da sollten Josh und seine kleine Schwester es wenigstens einigermaßen bequem haben. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Cathy erst in der letzten Nacht entbunden hatte und Lupin sein linkes Bein schonen musste...

Das leise, erschrockene Keuchen, das Catherine von sich gab, als sie nur einen Schritt vor ihm plötzlich erstarrte und das Baby in ihrem Arm unwillkürlich fester an sich drückte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und versetzte ihn augenblicklich in Alarmbereitschaft.

Noch bevor er jedoch feststellen konnte, was dieses Geräusch hervorgerufen hatte, war der große, hellblonde Mann, den die Auroren gerade hineinführten, schon vorgetreten und maß die Frau mit dem Baby auf dem Arm mit einem verächtlichen Blick.

Elias Spencer – Moment mal ... Spencer? Warum hatte er die Verbindung denn noch nie zuvor hergestellt? Severus schüttelte innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf, während er Ricas Hand losließ und nach seinem Zauberstab tastete. Das sah nach Ärger aus!

Spencer stand inzwischen Catherine genau gegenüber, auch wenn die Auroren ihm gefolgt waren. Noch verhielt er sich recht ruhig und sie schienen keinen Grund zu sehen, einzugreifen. Aber seine Stimme klirrte vor Kälte und Abscheu, als er sprach.

„Ist das der Dank dafür, dass ich dich aus der Gosse geholt habe, du wertloses Schlammblut? Dass du dich jetzt gegen mich und meine Familie stellst? Dich mit Abschaum und Blutsverrätern umgibst?"

Sein überheblicher Blick streifte Remus, der trotz seines verletzten Beines unwillkürlich einen Schritt vorgetreten war, um Catherine mit seinem Körper gegen den zornigen Todesser abzuschirmen, und seine Lippen verzogen sich verächtlich. Mit einer raschen Bewegung entriss er seinem Bewacher seinen Arm, den dieser vorsorglich ergriffen hatte und war auch schon auf den Werwolf und die bleiche, schwarzhaarige Frau zugetreten, die dieser gerade mit der freien Hand hinter sich zog.

„Bist du etwa ihr Neuer, du hinkender Krüppel? Das ist übrigens mein Sohn, den du da an der Hand hältst. Und den anderen Balg dort drüben habe ich ihr ebenfalls gemacht. Was ist das für ein Gefühl, sich mit den Resten eines anderen Mannes zufrieden geben zu müssen, he? Den ... den _Abfall_ zu bumsen, den der übriggelassen hat..."

An einem normalen Tag wäre Moony über diese verletzenden Worte mit einer gehörigen Portion Gleichgültigkeit hinweggegangen und hätte den Mann höchstens freundlich lächelnd gefragt, wie er sich denn fühlte, jetzt wo er doch für den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban verrotten würde. Aber heute war der Mond noch zu nahe und der Wolf zu präsent, als das er so etwas gekonnt hätte. Besonders angesichts dieser gemeinen, niederträchtigen Beleidigung der Frau, die er liebte. Ein scharlachrotes Tuch schien sich über seinen Blick zu ziehen und er hätte am liebsten kampflustig geknurrt. Sein zweites Ich forderte Blut, das Blut, nein, _den Kopf_ des Mannes, der sein Weibchen und seine Welpen bedrohte, und er hatte Mühe, den Wolf in sich zurückzuhalten. Merlin, am liebsten hätte er sich auf diesen miesen Dreckskerl geworfen!

Ohne den Mann aus den Augen zu lassen schob er den beim Anblick seines leiblichen Vaters ängstlich schluchzenden Josh hinter sich, und bemerkte erleichtert, dass Severus den Kleinen in Empfang nahm und ihn an Sirius weiterreichte. Der wiederum übergab das Kind an seine Frau und drängte sich – den Zauberstab in der Hand – nach vorne.

„Sie sind nicht dein, Spencer. Und das waren sie auch nie", presste Remus unterdessen hervor, seine Wut mühsam beherrschend. „Catherine und die Kinder gehören nur sich selbst. Und nichts, was du jemals sagen oder tun könntest, kann daran etwas ändern."

„Das Flittchen hat dich ja ganz schön unter dem Pantoffel, was?" Mit einem fiesen Grinsen maß Spencer sein Gegenüber und schüttelte höhnisch grinsend den Kopf, bevor er sich seiner ehemaligen Frau zuwendete, die die kleine Elena gerade an Rica übergab, weil sie insgeheim fürchtete, dass ihre heftig zitternden Hände das Baby womöglich nicht halten könnten. Hier war seine Chance...

„Du bist wirklich tief gesunken, meine Liebe, sogar für deine Verhältnisse. Gewisse Dinge sollten eigentlich sogar unter deinem Schlammblut-Standart sein ... Eines ist jedenfalls klar; sobald meine Mutter und ich hier heraus sind, werde ich die Magie-Advokaten unserer Familie damit beauftragen, dir die Kinder wegzunehmen. Eine gelegentliche Tracht Prügel und eine strenge Erziehung in Durmstrang sollte ihnen gut tun und den Schaden, den du mit deiner Schlammblut-Erziehung bereits angerichtet hast, wieder gutmachen ..."

„Das wird dir nicht gelingen!" Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf, konnte aber nichts gegen das Zittern in ihrer Stimme tun. Ihre Babys! Er wollte ihr ihre Babys fortnehmen!

Spencer zuckte grinsend die Achseln. „Du weißt doch, wie das läuft, meine Liebe. Der mit dem größten Gringotts-Verlies ist derjenige, der am Ende alle Prozesse gewinnt. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass du mit deiner lächerlichen Kneipe gegen das Geld meiner Familie ankommen kannst. Mutter kann die Anmeldungen für Durmstrang ja heute Abend schon einmal wegschicken. Jetzt, wo Hogwarts geschlossen ist, kann man seine Kinder wenigstens anständig ausbilden lassen ... Hast du gewusst, dass sie dort die Bestrafung mit dem Cruciatus wieder einführen wollen?"

Catherine sah rot!

Mit einem Fauchen wie eine wütende Katze schob sie sich so schnell an Remus vorbei, dass dieser sie nicht festhalten konnte, trat sie auf ihren Exmann zu und hob zornig die Hand, um ihn zu ohrfeigen. „Du verdammter Mistkerl! Du hast dich immer einen Dreck um deine Kinder geschert! Hast sogar verlangt, dass ich die Kleine abtreiben lasse ... Und jetzt willst du sie mir wegnehmen? Um sie zu quälen und sie in diese furchtbare Schule zu schicken? Nur über meine Leiche!"

Darauf hatte Elias Spencer nur gewartet. Mit einer raschen, harten Bewegung griff er nach ihr und zerrte sie zu sich herüber, so dass ihr Körper ihn gegen die heranstürmenden Auroren abschirmte. „Wenn du darauf bestehst, meine Liebe ..."

Warum riss er sie jetzt herum, fragte Catherine sich flüchtig, während sie hilflos in seinem eisernen Griff hing und den Hass in seinen Augen glitzern sah. Warum tötete er sie nicht einfach? Er war groß und stark und seine Hände lagen wie eiserne Klammern an ihrem Hals...

Er wirbelte sie herum, so dass sie plötzlich mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, sein linker Arm legte sich wie eine Stahlfessel um ihre Taille, mit der rechten Hand umspannte er ihre Kehle.

Da hatte sie ihre Antwort. Er benutzte sie als Schutzschild gegen Remus, der ungeachtet seiner Verletzung auf ihn zustürzte, und die heranstürmenden Auroren.

„Zurückbleiben! Und runter mit den Zauberstäben, oder ich breche diesem Flittchen hier augenblicklich das Genick!"

„Lass sie los, Spencer!" Ein heftig atmender Remus, von Sirius und Snape kampfbereit flankiert, fixierte seinen Gegner über seinen Zauberstab hinweg mit eisigem Blick. Er war bleich, seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst und in seinen Augen konnte Catherine einen Ausdruck erkennen, der sie erschauern ließ.

Hätte er freies Fluchfeld gehabt, dessen war sie sich völlig sicher, wäre Elias Spencer jetzt eine Leiche.

„Na, hat er nicht eine große Klappe?", höhnte Elias und drückte Catherine mit eisernem Griff die Kehle zu. Hohngrinsend musterte er bleichen Mann vor sich. „Da hast du ja einen tollen Stecher, Süße! Was meinst du wohl, würde es ihm wirklich gefallen, zuzusehen, wie ich dich hier – direkt vor seinen Augen – einfach erwürge?"

„Lassen Sie sie los, Spencer! Sie haben keine Chance!" Das kam nicht von Remus, dessen Kehle bei Elias' gehässigen Worten so eng geworden war, dass er unmöglich ein Wort hätte hervorbringen können. Einer der Auroren hatte den Befehl hervorgestoßen.

„Die haben es immer noch nicht kapiert, nicht wahr Catherine?" Spencer legte seinen Mund an das Ohr seiner Exfrau, als spräche er nur zu ihr. Er grinste Remus höhnisch an, bevor er ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne nahm und heftig hinein biss. Blut tropfte hinunter und hinterließ dunkle Flecken auf ihrem Umhang. Ein weiteres höhnisches Grinsen in Remus' Richtung, dann sprach er weiter. „Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Entweder ich verlasse diesen Ort als ein freier Mann, oder sie müssen mich töten, weil ich dich nach allen Regeln der Kunst erdrosselt habe. Ich will hier raus, Catherine. Ich will hier raus, oder ich bringe dich verdammtes, frigides Schlammblut-Flittchen um!"

Remus wurde bei dieser Beschimpfung womöglich noch starrer. Zorn tobte in ihm wie eine eiskalte Flamme. Am Kampf in den Katakomben hatte er nicht wirkungsvoll teilnehmen können, aber jetzt war kein Vollmond mehr! Jetzt war er nicht mehr durch den Wolf gehandicapt! Er würde diesen Kerl töten! Er würde ihn eiskalt umbringen, sobald Catherine nicht mehr in der Schusslinie stand! Er würde...

Sirius' Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn zurück und er holte tief Luft. Er musste sich zusammennehmen und die Nerven behalten. Für Catherine ... Mühsam beherrscht sah er zu, wie die Frau, die er liebte von ihrem Exmann gezwungen wurde, zur Tür zu gehen.

„Was versprichst du dir davon, Elias?" wisperte Cathy, während Spencer sie grob durch den Gang in Richtung Ausgang zerrte. „Selbst wenn du hier heraus kämst, würdest du doch den Rest deines Lebens auf der Flucht sein. Du wärest nirgends mehr sicher. Ständig gehetzt von den Auroren, egal wo du hingehst ..."

„Halts Maul!" brüllte er wütend. „Glaubst du vielleicht, ich gehe widerstandslos nach Askaban und du wertloses Schlammblut kannst dein Leben einfach weiterführen? Nie im Leben! Mutter hatte Recht! Ihr gehört ausgemerzt! Muggel, Schlammblüter und auch all die Blutsverräter, die euch helfen! Vom Angesicht der Erde getilgt! Das ist es, was ich wollte, wofür ich gekämpft habe ..."

„Aber statt zu siegen und als großer Held gefeiert zu werden, bist du hier gelandet", erinnerte sie ihn kalt, obwohl die Angst ihr die Kehle zusammenschnürte. „Und Voldemort ist endgültig tot. Vernichtet von einem Siebzehnjährigen! Es ist vorbei, Elias! Diesmal ist es wirklich vorbei!"

„Das stimmt nicht!" brüllte er außer sich. „Es ist nicht vorbei! Es wird nie vorbei sein. Es stimmt, die Auroren haben mich geschnappt, auch wenn ich bis jetzt noch nicht weiß, wie ihnen das gelungen ist. Aber vorbei ist es noch lange nicht! Ich werde hier heraus kommen! Und der Krieg wird weitergehen!"

Wütend starrte er hinüber zu Remus, Sirius, Severus und den beiden Auroren, die ihm langsam folgten und ihn noch immer mit ihren Zauberstäben bedrohten. Und sein Griff um die Kehle seiner Exfrau wurde womöglich sogar noch fester.

„Ich hatte heute einen verdammt miesen Tag, Catherine. Und zu allem Überfluss muss ich auch noch feststellen, dass du einen von diesen verfluchten Blutsverrätern fickst, die den Dunklen Lord ermordet haben, also wirklich! Eins lass dir gesagt sein, meine Liebe, es zeugt nicht gerade von gutem Geschmack, sich mit so einem Verräterschwein einzulassen."

„Tja, aber es zeugt auch nicht gerade von überragender Intelligenz, die zukünftige Ehefrau eines Freundes von mir erwürgen zu wollen!"

Ein Zauberstab setzte sich an Spencers Hinterkopf und er zuckte zusammen, als er das Holz an seiner Kopfhaut spürte. Tonks, die – gerade aus Rumänien zurückgekehrt – das ganze Drama vom Gang aus beobachtet hatte, war genau in dem Augenblick hinter ihn getreten, als er die Tür passieren wollte. Und als er ihrer Aufforderung nicht sofort Folge leistete, übte sie noch etwas mehr Druck aus, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Loslassen, aber sofort!"

Spencer erstarrte, seine Hand krampfte sich unwillkürlich noch fester um Cathys Hals, so fest, dass sie unwillkürlich mühsam nach Luft rang. „Und was, wenn nicht?"

„Ich kenne den Zukünftigen deiner Geisel ziemlich gut", raunte Tonks hinter ihm und wechselte einen Blick mit Remus, der sie verblüfft ansah. Sie lächelte leicht und nickte ihm zu. „Er ist einer meiner _besten Freunde_ und ich mag ihn wirklich sehr. So sehr, dass ich ohne zu zögern für ihn töten würde. Oder auch für die Frau, die er liebt. Also gib mir nur einen guten Grund, dir das Hirn rauszufluchen, Todesser. Bitte!"

Elias Spencer lachte heiser auf, als er die Hand von Catherines Hals nahm und sie so abrupt von sich stieß als hätte sie irgendeine ekelhafte, ansteckende Krankheit. Sie stürzte hart zu Boden und ihre erste Erleichterung darüber, wieder atmen zu können, wich blankem Entsetzen, als sie sah, wie Elias sich mit rotem, wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf die junge Frau mit den grellvioletten Haaren warf. Er würde sie umbringen!

„Zurück!", schrie Tonks mit sich überschlagender Stimme, den Zauberstab in instinktiver Abwehr erhoben, aber Elias Spencer kümmerte sich nicht darum. Ihr Schocker verfehlte ihn knapp und er packte sie am Hals...

Remus donnerte wie ein wild gewordener Hippogreif in den tobenden Mann hinein und riss ihn weg. Weg von Tonks, die unter dem Angriff ins Stolpern gekommen war und ihren Zauberstab verloren hatte, nachdem sie Cathy vermutlich das Leben gerettet hatte. Aber hauptsächlich weg von Catherine, die noch immer am Boden kauerte und sich bemühte, wieder genug Luft durch ihre geschwollenen Kehlkopfklappen zu bekommen, um das Flimmern vor ihren Augen zu dämpfen. Mit einem lauten, hasserfüllten Brüllen ging Spencer zu Boden. Doch genauso schnell war er auch wieder auf den Füßen. Tonks' Zauberstab, den er im Sturz ergriffen hatte, drohend erhoben, wirbelte er herum.

Catherine, die gleich darauf von Sirius recht unsanft beiseite gezerrt wurde, damit sie nicht noch einmal in Gefahr geriet, hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste durchdrehen, als sie sah, wie Remus trotz seiner Verletzung auf seinen Gegner zusprang und mit ihm um die Waffe rang. Ein giftgrüner Lichtstrahl fuhr durch die Luft und verfehlte nur knapp den Mann, den sie liebte. Und auch nur, weil der sich durch einen raschen Sprung nach hinten in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

Elias hielt dieses Zurückweichen wohl für einen Vorteil seinerseits und ging erneut zum Angriff über. Aber diesmal hatte er sich verkalkuliert. Remus sprang vor, bevor er erneut fluchen konnte, packte die Zauberstabhand seines Gegners mit seiner Linken und drehte sie ruckartig herum, so dass sein Gegner den Stab fallen lassen musste. Das laute Knacken des brechenden Handgelenks war deutlich zu hören. Gleichzeitig rammte er seinem Kontrahenten die rechte Faust in den Solarplexus.

Spencer taumelte zurück und er hätte vor Schmerzen geschrieen, aber dafür fehlte ihm nach dieser Attacke schlicht die Luft. Der kraftvolle Fußtritt des drohend knurrenden Werwolfs, der rot sah und nun endgültig zum Angriff überging, traf ihn am Oberkörper, ein weiterer brach ihm das linke Bein. Er ruderte mit den Armen im vergeblichen Versuch, sein Gleichgewicht zurückzuerlangen, strauchelte und stürzte dann mit einem keuchenden Aufschrei zu Boden. Mehrere Auroren warfen sich augenblicklich auf ihn und legten ihm magische Fesseln an.

Regungslos blieb er liegen, die Augen weit aufgerissen und einen Ausdruck von Erkenntnis, Panik und Entsetzen im Gesicht. Er hatte verloren. Er hatte verloren und jetzt wartete Askaban auf ihn...

Langsam, ganz langsam humpelte Remus ein paar Schritte zurück und drehte sich um, gerade rechtzeitig, um die schluchzend herbeistürzende Catherine in seinen Armen aufzufangen. Über ihren Kopf hinweg verband sich sein Blick mit dem von Tonks ... und sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu, bevor sie ihren Kollegen half, Spencer auf die Füße zu zerren und ihn in den Sitzungssaal zurück zu bringen.

Einen Augenblick schaute Remus ihr nach und als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte erwiderte er ihr Lächeln und ihr Nicken, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Frau in seinen Armen richtete. Die Frau, die er über alles liebte.

„Dir ist doch nichts passiert?", flüsterte sie panisch, während ihr Blick und ihre Hände über ihn glitten, um nach Verletzungen zu suchen.

Er zog sie eng an seine Brust und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich bin okay", murmelte er in ihr Haar. „Und du, Merlin sei Dank, auch."

Catherines kühle, zitternde Hand legte sich auf seine Rechte, drückte sie fest. „Ich danke lieber _dir_!"

* * *

_Ich denke, dem schließen wir uns alle an. Und Tonks ist einfach eine Wucht! So stelle ich mir eine echte Powerfrau vor! So, jetzt fehlt nur noch der Epilog ... falls Interesse besteht. Wollt Ihr ihn denn überhaupt? Erzählt es dem kleinen Knopf dort unten links, okay? _


	53. Epilog

**_A/N: _**_Oh Gott … es ist vorbei. Heul! Schluchz! 7 Monate voller wahnsinnig toller Reviews, Schreibblockade, wilden Knutschereien mit der Muse und Ärger mit dieser Internet-Seite. Wird mir das fehlen! °Schnäuz sich in ein Taschentuch!° Dies´ ist also offiziell das letzte Kapitel von „Macht der Druiden" – und ich muss jetzt diese bitteren Zeilen schreiben, weil meine Co-Autorin in die Tempo-Fabrik umgezogen ist – nur so zur Info, es droht wohl bald einen Zellulose-Knappheit … Wir danken euch ganz herzlichst für die Zeit, die ihr uns begleitet habt. Und wir sehen uns hoffentlich in der nächsten Geschichte – nach einer kleinen, kreativen Pause wieder! Aber jetzt erst einmal – viel Spaß mit dem Epilog!_

**Epilog**

Der Umhang war so neu, dass er noch knisterte. Und der Kragen seines ebenfalls neuen, blütenweißen Hemdes kratzte am Hals. Es war ein nicht besonders angenehmes Gefühl und Ronald Weasley schob unbehaglich zwei Finger unter den steifen Stoff, um seine Krawatte zu lockern. Da hatte er sich sein ganzes Leben lang darüber beschwert, dass er als jüngster Sohn immer die Kleider seiner älteren Brüder auftragen musste, und jetzt – auf seiner Abschlussfeier – wurde ihm zum ersten Mal klar, dass auch neue Klamotten nicht nur Vorteile hatten.

Diese Erkenntnis war irgendwie ernüchternd, fand er. Da hatte er also einen großen Teil seiner Ersparnisse in Madam Malkins wieder eröffneten Salon getragen, nur um jetzt feststellen zu müssen, dass er sich nicht besonders wohl in seiner neuen Kleidung fühlte! Allerdings kam es am heutigen Tag wohl auch nicht darauf an, sich wohl zu fühlen...

Ein Lebensabschnitt ging zu Ende. Heute würden er und seine Freunde die Schule beenden. Mit einer feierlichen Zeremonie in der Großen Halle, zu der die Familien der abgehenden Schüler ebenso erscheinen würde, wie hohe Würdenträger des Zaubereiministeriums. Belustigt fragte er sich, in welcher Eigenschaft sein Vater wohl hier sein würde...

Noch vor einem Jahr hatte es so ausgesehen, als würde es diesen Tag, dieses Fest niemals geben. Nach Professor Dumbledores Tod war die Schule geschlossen worden. Krieg und Tod waren der Alltag gewesen. Und es hatte auch niemand ernsthaft mit ihrer Wiedereröffnung gerechnet – besonders, da Voldemorts Macht von Tag zu Tag zu wachsen werden schien und die Todesser-Angriffe ständig zahlreicher und brutaler wurden. Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit hatten das Leben der magischen Gesellschaft bestimmt, während auf den Straßen Muggel und Zauberer gleichermaßen ermordet wurden, das Ministerium sich in Schadensbegrenzung versuchte und Auroren tagtäglich ihre Haut zu Markte trugen.

Und dann, gleich nach seinem 17. Geburtstag, hatte Harry den Kampf aufgenommen. Bis dahin hatte er Professor Dumbledores Wunsch respektiert und war zu seinen lieblosen Verwandten am Ligusterweg zurückgegangen. Aber mit seinem Geburtstag war der Blutschutz erloschen und er hatte das ungastliche Haus verlassen, wild entschlossen, Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen, selbst wenn es ihn das eigene Leben kosten sollte. Und er hatte es geschafft. Mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde und der Freunde seiner Eltern. Mit der Hilfe neuer Verbündeter, die jetzt seine Familie bildeten, eine ebenso liebevolle Familie wie die, die ihm durch Voldemorts Mord an seinen Eltern genommen worden war ...

Dumbledore hatte Recht behalten. Harry war Voldemort überlegen. Nur wer selbst in der Lage war zu lieben, konnte auch Liebe empfangen. Und diese Liebe und Unterstützung hatte letztendlich den Ausschlag gegeben.

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen erinnerte Ron sich an die „Anhörung" im Ministerium, die der Vernichtung Voldemorts gefolgt war. Rufus Scrimgeour hatte Harry und seine Freunde per Befehl zu ihrer Teilnahme verpflichtet, obwohl sie sich von dem Kampf noch nicht einmal erholt hatten. Harry selbst hatte einen schweren Blutverlust zu verkraften, Professor Snape kämpfte mit den Nachwirkungen eines Toxis-Fluches, der seine Schulter verletzt hatte, und Remus hinkte nach einem Doppelschocker. Und Catherine hatte in der Nacht erst ein Baby zur Welt gebracht...

Aber das hatte alles keine Rolle gespielt in dieser kleinen Partie um Macht und Ansehen. Und es schien, als würde der Minister unbedingt zeigen wollen, dass auch er und seine Untergebenen nicht untätig im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger gewesen waren. Es hatte noch am frühen Morgen einen Großeinsatz sämtlicher Auroren gegeben, die bekannte Todesser zusammengetrieben hatten, um sie gleich bei diesem Ereignis dem zahlreich erwarteten Publikum vorzuführen. Vermutlich hatte der Vollblutpolitiker ja auf diese Weise klarstellen wollen, dass – auch wenn es Harry Potter gewesen war, der Voldemort vernichtet hatte – immer noch er, der gewählte Zaubereiminister, das Sagen hatte...

Nun, das war allerdings gründlich in den Umhang gegangen!

Himmel, das war vielleicht ein Affenzirkus gewesen! Eilig einberufene Versammlungen konnten nun einmal nicht bis ins letzte Detail vorbereitet werden, das hatte sich an jenem Tag ganz deutlich gezeigt. Zuerst hatte Catherine Lupins Exehemann, den man als Todesser verhaftet hatte, versucht mit ihr als Geisel aus dem Ministerium zu flüchten und Remus – Professor Lupin, korrigierte er sich selbst mit einem Lächeln, immerhin konnte er seinen Hauslehrer wohl kaum beim Vornamen nennen, solange er noch dessen Schüler war – hatte diesen Elias Spencer vor der versammelten Ministeriums-Belegschaft, Hunderten von Zuschauern und den geladenen Zeugen regelrecht in den Boden gestampft.

Wenigstens einer, der das Ruder in der Hand behielt, dachte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen. Der ach so geschätzte Zaubereiminister und seine Speichellecker hatten dem Ganzen nämlich nur sprachlos zugesehen. Und selbst die Auroren waren mit der Situation überfordert gewesen. Soviel zum Thema „Das Sagen haben"…

Remus hatte jedenfalls allen gezeigt, dass es nicht ratsam war, sich mit jemandem anzulegen, der ihm etwas bedeutete und den er als Schutzbefohlenen betrachtete. Dass der sonst so ruhige und bedächtige Mann, der noch dazu verletzt gewesen war und sich auch noch nicht von seiner Transformation in der vergangenen Nacht erholt hatte, dazu fähig gewesen war, Spencer nicht nur aufzuhalten, sondern ihn sogar regelrecht zu Brei zu schlagen ... Alle Achtung! Insgeheim vermutete Ron, dass er seinen Lehrerposten nicht trotz, sondern eher wegen dieses Kampfes zurückerhalten hatte. Es war für die Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft nach all den Unsicherheiten der vergangenen Jahre bestimmt ein beruhigendes Gefühl, ihre Kinder in der Obhut eines Mannes zu wissen, der sie verteidigen konnte, wenn es hart auf hart kam ...

Aber zurück zu jener Anhörung. Nach Spencers Niederlage hatte Rufus Scrimgeour – dieser Schwachkopf – doch tatsächlich versucht, ganz selbstverständlich die Leitung der Sitzung zu übernehmen, als sei der Vorfall gerade nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln wert. Und an diesem Versuch, der Versammlung den Anschein einer normalen ministeriellen Veranstaltung zu geben, war er schließlich endgültig gescheitert. Allein schon wegen der Begeisterung der Zuschauer, die Harry und seine Mitstreiter mit stehenden Ovationen gefeiert hatten, nachdem man diese nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Geiselnehmer endlich wieder in den Saal gelassen hatte.

Ron erinnerte sich noch genau an die unzähligen strahlenden Gesichter und den donnernden Applaus, der die Bemühungen des Zaubereiministers, endlich das Wort zu ergreifen, wirkungsvoll vereitelt hatte. Die Menschen waren auf ihre Stühle gestiegen, hatten sich gegen die Absperrungen gedrängt und die begeisterten „Hurra!" und „Hoch lebe Harry Potter"-Rufe hatten die Bemühungen des Ministers, das Wort zu ergreifen, völlig vereitelt.

Zwar war auch Scrimgeours säuerlich verbissene Miene äußerst sehenswert gewesen, aber das Gesicht von Dolores Umbridge war ihm und seinen Freunden in diesem Zusammenhang am deutlichsten in Erinnerung geblieben. Sie hatte – als der begeisterte Applaus einsetzte – zuerst ausgesehen, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen, war dann unter den Blicken ihrer ehemaligen Schüler abwechselnd rot und blass geworden und hatte schließlich, als er – Ron – bedeutungsvoll auf die Narbe an Harrys Hand gedeutet hatte, fluchtartig den Saal verlassen.

Sie hatte das Ministerium nie wieder betreten.

Und zu guter Letzt – gerade als die Jubelrufe endlich abebbten – war Minerva McGonagall in Begleitung Arthur Weasleys und Alastor Moodys in den Sitzungssaal gestürmt und hatte Scrimgeours salbungsvolle Eröffnungsrede, zu der er ansetzte, als der Applaus sich schließlich endlich legte, kurzerhand unterbrochen und die Offenlegung aller im Ministerium befindlichen Akten gefordert, die den Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger betrafen. Und als der Minister ausweichend und vor allem wenig überzeugend erklärt hatte, dass die Untersuchungen ja noch nicht alle abgeschlossen wären und dass man die Akten der Öffentlichkeit zu gegebener Zeit ... war sie ihm erneut einfach ins Wort gefallen und hatte mit Hilfe ihrer Begleiter zweifelsfrei nachgewiesen, dass der vernichtete Schwarzmagier und etliche seiner Anhänger Verbindungen bis in die Führungsspitzen des Ministeriums gehabt haben mussten.

Und das war dann das Ende von Scrimgeours Karriere gewesen ... Der Minister hatte unter dem drohenden Raunen von den Zuschauerrängen an Ort und Stelle sein Amt niedergelegt, bevor noch jemand auf die Idee kommen konnte, ihn zum Rücktritt aufzufordern. Es hatte direkt vor Ort einige Verhaftungen unter den versammelten Ministeriumsangestellten gegeben und weitere waren in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen gefolgt, als die Auroren mit Hilfe der Unterlagen, die der Orden des Phönix' ihnen zur Verfügung stellte, die Ermittlungen in dieser Richtung aufnahmen.

Das wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwar noch niemand, aber dem Gemurmel und den Zwischenrufen aus den Reihen der Zuschauer zufolge war zu befürchten, dass diese die Absperrungen niederreißen würden, um endlich zu erfahren, was in den letzten Jahren seit Voldemorts Rückkehr gespielt worden war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sein Vater kurzerhand den Vorsitz über die außer Kontrolle geratene Veranstaltung übernommen und auf seine typische, ruhige Art das ausgebrochene Chaos in eine geregelte Versammlung umgewandelt...

Es war beispiellos, dass eine schlichte „Anhörung" solch weitreichende Folgen hatte. Aber – wie Minerva McGonagall betonte, als er ihr diesmal offiziell das Wort erteilte – lag in der magischen Gesellschaft Englands so einiges im Argen. Und gab es eine bessere Gelegenheit, die Dinge wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen, als gleich hier und heute, wo sich alle, die es betraf, versammelt hatten?

Die Zuschauer waren der gleichen Ansicht gewesen.

Und so kam es, dass diese Anhörung nicht – wie vom Ministerium vorgesehen – zu einer Siegesfeier geriet, sondern – im Anschluss an Harrys etwas stockend vorgetragenem Bericht über den Kampf gegen Voldemort – zu einer ernsthaften Beratung darüber, wie das Leben der magischen Familien in Zukunft verlaufen sollte. Die erste wichtige Beschlussfassung lautete, dass der allgemein beliebte Arthur Weasley den Posten des Zaubereiministers kommissarisch übernehmen würde, bis die neuen Wahlen vorbereitet wären.

Die Zweite besagte, dass die Verfolgung und Ahndung von Reinblutfanatismus motivierten Verbrechen gegen Muggel und Zauberer, die aus nichtmagischen Verbindungen stammten, zukünftig oberste Priorität haben würde.

Und die dritte, dass Hogwarts – wenn auch etwas verspätet – unter Professor McGonagalls Leitung wieder eröffnet werden würde. Die Ausbildung der Kinder und ihre Erziehung im Sinne von Toleranz und friedlichem Zusammenleben mit den Nichtmagiern musste ja schließlich gewährleistet werden.

Die eigentliche Siegesfeier fand dann am Grimmauldplatz statt. Im kleineren, gemütlicheren Rahmen, was vermutlich der Grund dafür war, dass Ron sich heute noch gerne daran erinnerte. Besonders angesichts der Tatsache, dass Hermine ihn irgendwann im Laufe des Abends in ihr Zimmer gezogen hatte und ... ähm ...

Nun ja, man konnte sicherlich guten Gewissens behaupten, dass er dem Beispiel seiner kleinen Schwestern gefolgt war, die am nächsten Morgen reichlich zerzaust aus Harrys Zimmer geschlichen und prompt Molly über den Weg gelaufen war. Aber offenbar stimmte es, man konnte sich an Alles gewöhnen. Oder Mrs. Weasley hatte schlicht und ergreifend resigniert. Und nach einem ominösen Gespräch, das zwischen Harry, Arthur und Molly statt gefunden hatte, und von dem er partout nichts erzählen wollte, war so oder so wieder Alles beim Alten.

Aber zurück zur eigentlichen Siegesfeier.

Professor McGonagall hatte damals Dobby mit der kulinarischen Betreuung beauftragt und dieser hatte – sehr zu Ricas Überraschung und Freude – seine inzwischen ja herrenlose Cousine Tokky mitgebracht, die ihm eifrig zu Hand ging. Beide waren danach am Grimmauldplatz geblieben, was den Bewohnern dort das Leben um einiges erleichterte, denn immerhin hatten sie jetzt, wo so vieles wieder aufgebaut werden musste, alle wichtige Aufgaben.

Sirius zum Beispiel war in seinen alten Beruf zurückgekehrt und hatte die Leitung eines Aurorenteams übernommen, das sich mit dem Aufspüren und Überführen von ehemaligen Voldemort-Anhängern befasste, die noch nicht verhaftet und abgeurteilt worden waren. Und davon gab es sogar jetzt – fast ein Jahr nach Voldemorts Tod – noch etliche. Das Netzwerk des Schwarzmagiers war offenbar sehr komplex gewesen und seine Entwirrung würde vermutlich noch Jahre in Anspruch nehmen.

Evanna, die ebenfalls für das neue Ministerium tätig war, arbeitete dabei eng mit ihm zusammen, auch wenn sie im Moment gerade pausierte, weil die Geburt ihres ersten Kindes unmittelbar bevorstand.

Catherine und Rica hatten gemeinsam ein Gasthaus in London eröffnet. Und Ron, der von Hause aus an nahrhafte Kost gewöhnt war und von Natur aus jede gute und reichliche Mahlzeit zu schätzen wusste, freute sich auf jeden Besuch im „Magic Meats". Besonders, da er als ein Mitglied der „Familie" immer einen Tisch bekam, während die meisten Gäste wegen der Beliebtheit des Lokals und der hervorragenden Küche Wochen im Voraus reservieren mussten.

Dass das „Magic Meats" sich ausgerechnet in den ehemaligen Räumlichkeiten des „Tropfenden Kessels" befand – der alte Tom, den das Wegbleiben der Gäste während Voldemorts erneuter Machtergreifung dazu bewogen hatte, seinen Pub zu schließen, hatte beschlossen, auch nach dessen Vernichtung nicht wieder zu öffnen, sondern seinen Lebensabend zu genießen – war ein zusätzlicher Vorteil. Hier war der Schnittpunkt zwischen der magischen Welt und der Muggelwelt und die Winkelgasse war mittlerweile wieder die beliebteste Einkaufsstraße der Zauberer. Ron gedachte eine Menge Zeit dort zuzubringen, wenn er im Spätsommer gemeinsam mit Harry seine Ausbildung zum Auroren begann.

Remus und Snape hatten mit der Neueröffnung der Schule ihre Lehrtätigkeiten in Hogwarts wieder aufgenommen. Snape, der von der provisorischen Vollversammlung vollkommen rehabilitiert worden war, war – ganz ohne die üblichen abfälligen Bemerkungen – in die Kerker und zu seinen Zaubertränken zurückgekehrt und Remus unterrichtete wieder das Fach „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". Und Professor McGonagall als neue Schulleiterin hatte Remus außerdem ohne lange vorherige Ankündigungen ihren alten Posten als Hauslehrer von Gryffindor übertragen. Und sie hatte Snape warnend über den langen Lehrertisch hinweg angefunkelt, als sie bei der Eröffnungsfeier diese Ankündigung machte.

Snape hatte nur gegrinst und dann seine schwarzen Augen forschend über die Haustische gleiten lassen.

Etliche Stühle am Slytherin-Tisch waren in diesem Schuljahr leer geblieben. Einige ihrer ehemaligen Besitzer befanden sich jetzt auf der Zaubererschule von Durmstrang, weil ihre Familien die Schließung von Hogwarts genutzt hatten, ihre Kinder auf eine Schule zu schicken, in der die Ausbildung ihren Vorstellungen mehr entsprach. Andere waren mit ihren Todesser-Familien auf der Flucht vor den Auroren. Und wieder andere – wie Draco Malfoy – saßen sogar selbst in Askaban ein...

Das Schuljahr selbst war recht aufregend gewesen. Und das lag nicht nur an der Herausforderung, die die UTZ's an sie stellten. Zum einen war da die Ernennung Harrys zum Schulsprecher gewesen. Nicht, dass die nach der ganzen Action unerwartet gekommen wäre, aber Ron hatte sich dennoch köstlich darüber amüsiert, dass Harry stolzer auf das glänzende Abzeichen direkt neben den Gryffindor-Emblem auf seinem Umhang zu sein schien, als auf den Merlin-Orden erster Klasse, der in seinem Zimmer am Grimmauldplatz in irgendeiner Schublade herumlag und vor sich hin staubte.

Als er ihn nach dem Grund gefragt hatte, hatte Harry lediglich die Achseln gezuckt. „Ich hatte nie den Wunsch, der Auserwählte zu sein und Voldemort aufhalten zu müssen. Deshalb bedeutet der Orden mir auch nichts – er hat mich und viele andere zu viel gekostet. Aber dieses Schulsprecherabzeichen ... Es bedeutet, dass ich beliebt bin und Freunde habe. Und dass ich das Vertrauen der Lehrer besitze. Der Orden ist ein Symbol für meine Vergangenheit. Und ich hoffe, dass dieses Abzeichen ein Hinweis auf meine Zukunft ist." Dann hatte er seine Finger mit denen von Ginny verschränkt und sie in Richtung Treppe gezogen, wo er sie sich kurzerhand über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Und hatte Ron grinsend zugezwinkert. „Und die Tatsache, dass ich als Schulsprecher ein eigenes Zimmer habe, ist natürlich auch nicht gerade ein Nachteil ..." Und dann war er mit der lachenden und kreischenden Ginny die Treppe hinaufgestürmt und Ron hatte nicht gewusst, ob er lachen oder ihnen hinterherlaufen sollte.

Er hatte sich für das Lachen entschieden. Und wenn er mitbekommen hätte, was am Vorabend in Harrys Zimmer vorgegangen war, hätte er vermutlich gar nicht mehr damit aufhören können...

- - - - -

Auch am Abend vor der Abschlussfeier war Ginny nicht in ihrem Zimmer anzutreffen gewesen. Vielmehr lümmelte sie auf Harrys neuem Bett herum und blätterte in ihrem Kräuterkunde-Buch, während er sich im Bad die Zähne putzte. Sie seufzte leise, ehe sie das Buch endgültig zuklappte. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Morgen, nach der großen Feier, wären sie alle fort. Hermine, Ron – und vor allem Harry. Keine heimlichen Küsse hinter Wandvorhängen mehr, kein gemeinsames Einschlafen.

Warum nur war er nicht absichtlich durch die Prüfungen gefallen? So, wie sie es vorgeschlagen hatte! Dann hätten sie noch …

Ginny schnitt über sich selbst eine Grimasse. Natürlich hatte er das nicht. Es hätte schließlich sehr eigenartig gewirkt, wenn der Zauberer, der Voldemort vernichtet hatte, mit Pauken und Trompeten durch die Prüfung in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" gerasselt wäre. Remus' Gesicht wäre zumindest Gold wert gewesen!

„Was ist denn so lustig?" fragte Harry von der Tür zum Bad und Ginny grinste ihn an.

„Ich hab´ mir grade Remus vorgestellt, der ins St. Mungos transportiert werden muss, weil sein Musterschüler durch die Prüfung gekracht ist."

„Du vergisst Catherine, die mich danach einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hätte, mein Schatz! Weil ihr Mann wegen mir schon wieder im Krankenhaus landet."

„Na und?"

„Mir ist Deine Schwäche für den fast kopflosen Nick bisher vollkommen entgangen, Gin." Harry kam zu ihr hinüber und drückte ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken.

Sie seufzte leise. „Siehst Du? Genau deshalb komme ich auf so irrwitzige Ideen."

„Wegen Deiner Schwäche für halb geköpfte Geister?" Er lachte leise, als sie ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite stieß.

„Nein, Du Blödmann! Weil ich die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten vermissen werde."

„Nur die Kleinen?" fragte er diabolisch, während er sich neben dem Bett auf die Knie sinken ließ.

„Jetzt sei doch mal Ernst." Sie warf ihm einen halb ernst gemeinten, bösen Blick zu, ehe sie laut seufzte. „Du wirst auf der Auroren-Schule sicherlich ein anderes Mädchen kennen lernen und die kleine Rothaarige in Hogwarts vollkommen vergessen. Das Leben ist echt ungerecht! Warum konnte ich nicht vor Ron geboren werden? Dann könnte ich mit Dir …"

„Ginny?"

„Wir werden kaum noch Zeit miteinander verbringen, Und wer weiß, was da für heiße Feger um Dich herum schwänzeln! In irgendwelchen kurzen Röcken!"

„Ginny?"

„Und Du bist doch schließlich auch nur ein Mann …"

„GINNY!"

Widerwillig schloss sie den Mund und blickte ihn an. Er nestelte an einer kleinen Schatulle herum, den Blick gesenkt, die Wangen leicht gerötet. Dann straffte er die Schulter und schob ihr das Kästchen hin.

Verblüfft blickte sie ihn an.

„Ich … ich kann auch nur Dein Mann sein … wenn Du willst, meine ich."

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie die Schatulle und schnappte nach Luft, als ein schmaler, goldener Ring hervor blitzte.

„Harry …"

„Wi … willst Du mich hei … heiraten – Ginny?"

„M … Meine Eltern", brachte sie ebenfalls stotternd hervor, während sie ehrfürchtig den Ring heraushob.

„Sind damit einverstanden. Ich … ich wollte nicht noch mehr Ärger. Also hab´ ich gedacht … Ich hab´ um Deine Hand angehalten … Und – wenn Du volljährig und mit der Schule fertig bist, dann … Na ja, sie waren einverstanden. Wenn … wenn Du mich also willst, dann …"

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich rücklings auf dem Boden wieder, begraben unter einem warmen Körper, rotem Haar und tausenden leicht feuchter Küsse.

„Ja! Ja, ich will, Harry!"

Er lachte erleichtert, schlang die Arme um Ginny und verschloss ihre Lippen mit den Seinen.

Falls Remus als Hauslehrer von Gryffindor wusste, dass Ginny in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr so gut wie keine Nacht in ihrem eigenen Bett geschlafen hatte, so hatte er allerdings nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Und er schwieg auch über das unüberhörbare Freudengeheul, das an diesem Abend aus dem Zimmer des Schulsprechers hallte...

- - - - -

... und ging auch nicht näher darauf ein, als er am nächsten Morgen durch das Portraitloch in den Gryffindor-Turm schlüpfte und Harry eben Hand in Hand mit seiner Freundin oben auf der Treppe erschien, obwohl das lange rote Haar Ginnys verdächtig zerzaust wirkte, ihr Lippenstift leicht verschmiert war und ihre Schuluniform offenbar die Nacht nicht ordentlich gefaltet auf einem Stuhl verbracht hatte.

Er zwinkerte ihnen nur kurz zu und erklärte: „Sie sollten sich mit dem Umziehen etwas beeilen, Miss Weasley. Alle anderen außer unseren Tageshelden hier sind nämlich schon in der Großen Halle versammelt. Und Ihre Eltern sind auch schon eingetroffen", bevor er seine heute abgehenden Schüler mit einem stolzen Lächeln musterte.

Sie alle hatten sich im letzten Schuljahr sehr gut entwickelt. Sogar Neville Longbottom hatte seinen Babyspeck und seine Unsicherheit, die immer wieder zu Ungeschicklichkeiten geführt hatte, gänzlich abgelegt und wirkte in seinem dunklen Festumhang überraschend selbstbewusst und attraktiv. Er hatte Professor Sprout mit seinem hervorragenden UTZ-Ergebnis in „Kräuterkunde" tief beeindruckt und würde zukünftig auf ihre Vermittlung hin in einer bekannten magischen Kräutergärtnerei arbeiten und seltene Pflanzen und Gewürze züchten.

Der zukünftige Auror Ron, der gemeinsam mit Harry seine Ausbildung beginnen würde, sehr adrett mit seiner großen, stattlichen Statur und in seinem neuen, offenbar recht unbequemen Festumhang, hielt eine wunderschöne, strahlend lächelnde Hermine an der Hand, die nach einem Abstecher zu ihren Muggeleltern in einigen Wochen eine Ausbildung zur Lehrerin beginnen würde. Vermutlich würde sie ja in einigen Jahren hierher zurückkehren und ihm ernsthaft Konkurrenz machen. Remus freute sich schon sehr darauf.

Dean Thomas würde für Mr. Olivander tätig werden. Das Handwerk des Zauberstabmachers war eine aussterbende Kunst und es hatte sich erwiesen, dass ausgerechnet Dean ein gutes Händchen und die richtigen Instinkte dafür aufwies. Mr. Olivander, den Auroren kurz nach Voldemorts Vernichtung aus den Händen der Todesser befreit hatte, die ihn zwingen wollten, für sie besonders mächtige Zauberstäbe herzustellen, war ganz begeistert über die Geschicklichkeit, mit der er die verschiedenen magischen Komponenten miteinander kombinierte. Und Dean hatte inzwischen auch völlig überwunden, dass Ginny sich für Harry entschieden hatte. Seine neue Freundin, eine hübsche Ravenclaw-Schülerin, die heute ebenfalls ihren Abschluss machte, hatte ihm wohl jede eifersüchtige Erinnerung wirkungsvoll ausgetrieben.

Und was Seamus Finnegan betraf, so würde er als Juniorassistent im Zaubereiministerium anfangen. Mit seinem Halbbluthintergrund brachte er genau die Voraussetzungen mit, nach denen der inzwischen im Amt bestätigte Arthur Weasley bei seinen neuen Leuten suchte. Jugend, Aufgeschlossenheit, Toleranz und das Verständnis für beide Seiten.

Diese jungen Leute würden ihren Weg gehen – davon war Remus felsenfest überzeugt.

Lächelnd sah er die Schüler an, die ihm im Laufe des Schuljahres so sehr ans Herz gewachsen waren. „Sind Sie bereit für den großen Moment?"

„Natürlich, _Professor_!" Es war Hermine, die ihm mit einem leisen Lächeln in der Stimme antwortete.

Er grinste zurück, wortlos die Erinnerung an ihr Gespräch am Grimmauldplatz mit ihr teilend. Dem Gespräch, in dem er sie mal wieder gebeten hatte, ihn endlich beim Vornamen zu nennen. Dem Gespräch, in dem sie ihm versichert hatte, dass er nach Voldemorts Vernichtung bestimmt wieder als Lehrer arbeiten würde.

Damals hatte er ihr nicht zu glauben gewagt...

„Okay, dann lassen Sie uns gehen. Ihre Mitschüler und Familien warten bereits in der Großen Halle." Sein neckender Blick streifte Ron und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Und ich wage zu behaupten, dass die Hauselfen sich bei der Zubereitung des heutigen Festmahls ganz besonders große Mühe gegeben haben."

„Das wird nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass Ron heute Abend gleich nach der Ankunft in London das „Magic Meat" mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren und sich einmal durch die ganze Speisekarte futtern wird", stichelte Harry, während Ginny sich schnell kichernd das Haar glättete und ihren Lippenstift in Ordnung brachte, bevor sie in Richtung Mädchentreppe eilte, um sich in eine frische Uniform zu werfen. Immerhin wäre ein Molly-Ausbruch im Festsaal nicht unbedingt erwünschenswert...

„Na und?" Sein bester Freund grinste nur. „Ich bin schließlich noch im Wachstum! Und ich erinnere mich, dass du bei unserem letzten Besuch dort auch zweimal bestellt hast!"

„Stimmt. _Zwei_mal, Ron. Nicht _vier_mal ..."

„Alter Korinthenkacker! Obwohl es mich ja schwer gewundert hat, das Du so zurückhaltend warst! Und das, wo Du doch so erhebliche Mengen an Energie mit meinem Schwesterchen verbrauchst, oh großer Schulsprecher!"

Harry errötete heftig unter dem schallenden Gelächter seiner Klassenkameraden und schluckte die bissige Erwiderung darüber, zu was für Höchstleistungen Ron dann wohl auflaufen müsse, wenn man seine Portionen als Maßstab nahm, schnell hinunter. Hermines Blick verhieß nichts Gutes … sie hatte ihn schon immer viel zu gut gekannt...

Und er schwieg auch erst einmal darüber, dass Ron zu seinem zukünftigen Schwager vielleicht ein bisschen netter sein sollte. Diese Eröffnung würde er sich lieber noch etwas aufheben...

„Es ist, als würde man Sirius und unserem Professor zuhören", lachte Hermine an die gerade eilig verschwindende Schwester ihres Freundes gewandt, welche mit einem zustimmenden Kichern antwortete.

Remus grinste vergnügt. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich, als hätte er im letzten Schuljahr seine eigene Zeit in Hogwarts noch einmal durchleben dürfen. Himmel, er würde diese Jungs vermissen! Wenigstens blieben ihm Ginnys flinke Zunge und ihr erfrischendes Lachen noch ein Jahr erhalten ... Noch immer schmunzelnd stieß er das Portraitloch auf.

„Nach Ihnen, meine Herrschaften."

- - - - -

Als Sirius das letzte Mal in Hogwarts gewesen war, hatte Voldemort gerade versucht, Harry zu töten, und Minerva McGonagall hatte ihn als Padfoot in Dumbledores Büro gebracht, damit er seinem Patensohn bei dessen Befragung beistehen konnte. An jenem Tag hatte er keinen Blick gehabt für die schlichte Schönheit der Architektur des alten Schlosses. Und keine Zeit, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass er heute davon geradezu überschwemmt wurde. Sie schienen regelrecht auf ihn einzustürzen. Bilder, Stimmen, Eindrücke. James' begeisterte Jubelrufe nach einem besonders guten Quidditchspiel. Wormtails schrilles Lachen nach einem gelungenen Streich. Remus' stille Konzentration, wenn es galt, eine besonders schwierige Aufgabe zu lösen. Lilys strahlendes Lächeln. Alles hatten die Dementoren ihm in den zwölf Jahren in Askaban glücklicherweise nicht nehmen können. Er hatte sich Lily und James seit Jahren nicht mehr so nahe gefühlt.

Evanna, die neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, legte ihre Hand über seine, als sie spürte, wie aufgewühlt er war, und dankbar umschloss er sie mit seiner. Welche Wunden auch immer die Vergangenheit bei ihm hinterlassen hatte, er würde nichts an seinem Schicksal ändern wollen, weil es ihn letztendlich zu dieser Frau geführt hatte. Seiner Frau. Sie war sein Halt, seine Stütze. Seine Heilung. Und in kurzer Zeit würde sie die Mutter seines Kindes sein. Jeden Tag konnte es soweit sein.

Wie immer in den letzten Monaten erfüllte ihn der Anblick ihres gewölbten Leibes mit Staunen und Ehrfurcht. Dort wuchs sein Kind. Ein neuer, kleiner Mensch, der sich irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen aus seiner schützenden Hülle kämpfen würde, den es zu beschützen und anzuleiten galt ... Ob James dieses Gefühl auch gehabt hatte vor Harrys Geburt? Diese innige Liebe zu einem Kind, das noch gar nicht auf der Welt war und dennoch schon den Mittelpunkt des Daseins seiner Eltern bildete?

James ...

Sein Freund hatte seinen wunderbaren Sohn nicht aufwachsen sehen können. Er hatte nicht miterleben dürfen, was für ein großartiger Junge aus ihm geworden war. Was für ein großartiger junger Mann. An James' Stelle saß _er_ jetzt hier und fühlte diesen Stolz und diese grenzenlose Liebe, die eigentlich James in diesem Augenblick verspüren sollte. Den Stolz und die Liebe eines Vaters ...

Er hoffte, dass es wahr war. Dass geliebte Menschen nie wirklich von uns gingen. Und das seine besten Freunde diesen Tag irgendwie miterlebten. Egal, wo sie auf ihn warteten.

- - - - -

Sie waren alle gekommen.

Harry spürte, wie sein Herz weit wurde, als er nach Ron das Podium betrat, auf dem Professor McGonagall den abgehenden Schülern ihre Zeugnisse aushändigen würde, und seine Blicke über die Reihen der angereisten Angehörigen schweifen ließ. Zum ersten Mal saßen auch Angehörige von ihm zwischen den anderen Eltern. Seine wunderbare neue Familie war da.

Niemand fehlte.

Gleich vorn in der ersten Reihe saßen Sirius und Evanna, die Hände fest miteinander verschränkt, und lächelten ihm strahlend zu. Catherine war ebenfalls gekommen, sie saß direkt neben Sirius, hielt die kleine Elena auf dem Schoß und hatte einen Arm um Josh gelegt, der aufgeregt auf dem Stuhl neben ihr herumzappelte und begeistert applaudierte. Auf Joshs anderer Seite hatte Rica Platz genommen, die Hände über dem winzigen Babybäuchlein verschränkt, das ankündigte, dass in etwa vier Monaten ein gewisser Tränkemeister vermutlich auch noch den letzten Rest seiner einst so gefürchteten Miesepetrigkeit einbüßen würde.

In der zweiten Reihe saßen Molly und Arthur Weasley, und deren stolzes Lächeln galt ihm genauso wie Ron. Und Arthur zwinkerte ihm viel sagend zu und neigte den Kopf in Richtung seines Sohnes Charlie, der eine Reihe weiter hinten neben einer glücklich lächelnden, leuchtend pinkhaarigen Tonks saß und deren Hand hielt. Die Hand, an der seit etwa einer Woche sein Verlobungsring funkelte…

Unter dem tosenden Applaus der versammelten Schüler und Eltern trat Harry vor und nahm das sorgfältig zusammengerollte Pergament entgegen. Und als Professor McGonagall ihm – als Letztem und Bestem der Schulabgänger – die Hand drückte und ihm alles Gute wünschte, wurde ihm klar, was er da in den Händen hielt.

Seine Zukunft.

Eine Zukunft, die nicht durch irgendeine Prophezeiung überschattet war, sondern in der ihm alles offen stand.

Eine Zukunft, die er nicht einsam und allein fristen musste, sondern in der er ein anerkannter und respektierter Teil einer großen Gemeinschaft sein würde.

Teil einer Familie.

Seine Augen verbanden sich über die Breite des Raumes hinweg mit denen von Ginny und ihr Lächeln ließ ihm – wie immer – das Herz in den Hals hüpfen.

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen stieg er die Stufen des Podiums hinab, breitete lachend die Arme aus ... und fing unter dem Jubel und dem Applaus der anderen Schüler und vieler Eltern die ihm entgegenlaufende Ginny darin auf. Und während er sie glücklich im Kreis herumschwang schoss ihm die Erkenntnis durch den Kopf, dass er für genau diesen Augenblick gekämpft hatte. Er hielt seine Zukunft, seine Welt in den Armen.

Und er würde sie nie wieder loslassen.

* * *

_°Ist fast viel zu aufgelöst zum Schreiben!° Das war´s! That´s it! Finite! Und incantatem! Schluchz! Wir würden uns trotzdem über ein Review freuen. Ihr kennt uns ja! … Hat mal jemand eine Schulter zum Ausweinen?_


End file.
